Only One Year
by walard
Summary: One year. In one year, Elsa will finally go to college and move out from the family home. She will get away from Anna and will finally be able to get over the sick, disgusting, and yet so powerful attraction she feels towards her little sister. But will Anna let her go without a fight ? (Modern AU, Elsanna slow burn, fluff and sisters incest)
1. The Plan

Elsa couldn't sleep. She glanced at the alarm-clock on her bedside table and noticed that it was already midnight. The blonde had been tossing and turning in her king-sized bed for an hour and a half already. Tomorrow, she would begin her last year in high-school. And, as with every time before she goes back to school, her mind couldn't rest.

 _Will I be in the same class as Olaf? I hope so... maybe Rapunzel will be there too... I hope we won't have Mr. Weselton in mathematics!_

Elsa's mind kept on wandering around until she heard her door open quietly and saw a small ray of light invading her room. She easily recognized her little sister's petite silhouette leaning against the door frame. She seemed hesitant, but softly asked "Hey sis... are you sleeping...?"

Elsa smiled at the question and answered: "No... my mind won't let me." and waited for the question she was sure Anna would ask next.

"Can I come in? I can't sleep either." Anna didn't wait for her sister's answer and came into the room before quietly closing the door.

"Of course. Just hop in!" Elsa tried to ignore the guilt she began to feel in the back of her head and lifted the covers so that the redhead could get in. She noticed, thanks to the dim light coming through the curtains that Anna was clad in the big blue T-shirt she used as her pajamas. This T-shirt had actually originally belonged to Elsa, but she had given it to her sister when it became too small for her. Anna looked really cute in it. She was smaller than Elsa, so the t-shirt almost reached her knees.

 _Cute? Stop! Don't think about it! Conceal, don't feel!_ She kept repeating her mantra as Anna slowly made herself comfortable in the bed, snuggling against her big sister. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and put an arm around her waist before speaking up. "So? What were you thinking about? School?"

 _If only...I wish school was my sole concern_. "Yeah... well, you know me, I never sleep well the night before school starts. What about you? What's the problem?". Elsa was painfully aware of her sister's breath against her neck.

Anna raised her head a little and smiled before answering: "Who said anything about a problem? Maybe I just wanted to cuddle!" She giggled a bit before speaking again, seriously this time. "Same for me actually... I really wished the summer holidays would never end!".

Elsa was actually glad the holidays were over. It had been... difficult... to spend two whole months at home with her sister without any other distractions. Especially when their parents had agreed (after a lot of convincing from Anna) to buy and set up an above pool in their backyard garden. From that moment on, Anna had spent way too much time in a bikini for Elsa's comfort. Her sickness, as she called it in her mind, had spoiled her holidays. _Only one more year, and then it will be over. You'll be away from her, and you will heal.  
_  
"Well, it couldn't last forever. You'll have to study hard this year. Next step is high-school."

Anna waited a few minutes before talking again, and Elsa could hear the sadness in her voice.

"But when I'm in high-school, you'll go to college... It would have been so great to be in high-school together! And if you don't go to the nearest university, I won't even see you in the morning and the evening." Anna waited a bit before continuing. "Do you know that this may be the last year we spend together?"

 _Oh, yes, I do._ The blonde finally understood what really bothered the young girl and tried to comfort her. "Shhh... don't think about that. We've got a whole year together! Let's focus on enjoying it okay?"

"I know... you're right. And I shouldn't be so selfish. I love you sis."

Elsa could feel her heart skip a beat but tried to ignore it. "I love you too Anna." She kissed her on her forehead before wishing her good night. A small smile appeared on Anna's lips and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

But Elsa's mind was not so easily put to rest. Her sister's petite body against hers kept reminding her of her sickness so she tried to think about anything else that she could. That's how she began thinking about her life up until now.

Elsa had always been a decent person, a good daughter and an amazing student. Her parents, Agnarr and Iduna, loved her and were very proud of her. She was hardworking and actually loved learning, especially science. She had two really good friends, Olaf and Rapunzel. There was also Flynn who was currently dating Rapunzel. And, she had an amazing sister... but that was part of her problem.

She had always loved Anna. They had always been inseparable and they did everything together when they were kids. But two years ago, when her sister had turned 13, she had begin to feel some... unwanted feelings. It was rather innocent at first, but as her little sister grew up, Elsa had noticed that she often looked at Anna in a way that was definitely not sisterly. She noticed how big Anna's beautiful green eyes were, how soft her red lips looked, how cute her freckles were, how feminine her body was becoming... _Stop it you sick perv! She's your sister for god's sake... And she's only fifteen..._

She had realized something this summer, she was attracted to her sister. She was in love with her. She was sick and she needed to get better. At her worst moments, she had even considered telling it to someone. Maybe she needed help. Medical help. But then, she had come up with a plan. She was only one year away from college. She only needed to register to a college far, far away and hold on for one year.

 _Yes, it will be okay. Just one year. Your stupid feelings will go away if you're separated from her. Conceal, don't feel.  
_  
The older girl had almost convinced herself that it was going to be fine when Anna shifted a little and gently moved her hand over her sister's stomach.  
 _  
God, it's going to be so hard._

* * *

Notes :

This is the newest version of this story, with Striga proofreading it! It was my first fic and English is not my native language so there were quite a few errors and mistakes. All the author's notes have been removed too, to provide a more comfortable read.

Just a reminder that I'm French, and I didn't want to write about things I don't really know of, so you can expect a few differences compared to the usual American setting. The school system is different, as well as a few laws and cultural aspects.


	2. Wake up!

Anna woke up 10 minutes before her alarm clock went off. She had slept really well and felt well rested even though she had fallen asleep late. _I always sleep well with sis! I hope she did too._

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still snuggled up to Elsa. Her hand rested on Elsa's stomach and she could feel Elsa's naked legs against hers. She breathed in and sighed happily. The sunlight was coming through the edge of the curtains and shone on Elsa's beautiful, long, platinum hair. _Genetics are so unfair! Why did she get that while I ended up with this... I bet she doesn't even have to brush her hair in the morning._

She contemplated her sister for a few minutes before glancing at the alarm-clock. _Only 5 minutes left... I should wake her up. She's usually always awake before me... maybe she had a hard time falling asleep even after our talk._ She sat up in bed and nudged her sister on the shoulder softly. "Come on sis, wake up! It's already 6:55!"

Elsa moved a little and whispered something Anna couldn't understand.

"What? Speak up sis I can't hear you." The older girl made an effort and spoke louder: "Lemme sleep... I'm still tired" before turning her back on Anna and rolling herself into a ball, all the while muttering something.

 _She's so adorable, even when she's sleepy! But we need to go soon!_ Elsa shivered as her sister took off the covers. "Come on sis, wake up or I'm gonna tickle you to death."

Anna soon realized that her threats were not really effective and so decided to act. She began tickling her sister's lower back through her nightdress and Elsa immediately opened her eyes laughing.

They had been tickling each other and laughing together for a few minutes when they heard a loud knock on the bedroom door, followed by the voice of their mother: "Come on girls! Anna, stop bothering your sister and come downstairs. You have to go back to school today."

"Hey, why do they always think _I'm_ the one bothering _you?_ "

"Maybe because I'm the older, wiser, and more responsible daughter. And _you're_ just a brat." Elsa couldn't stop laughing when she saw her little sister faking an offended face.

"Come on Anna, let's go eat breakfast". She kissed Anna on her forehead and got off the bed.

Anna smiled and followed her out of the bedroom but went to her own room instead of going downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and changed from her pajama T-shirt into another one. She didn't want to stain it. It was a gift from Elsa, and she had grown very attached to it. She thought about her mother's remark while getting dressed.

 _She must know that I slept in Elsa's room. I always do that when I can't sleep, especially the night before the start of the school year._

She took her phone and sent a quick text to her friend Ariel, asking her if she was ready for the first day of school. Anna actually wasn't too upset about going back. _If only every morning could start so good, that would be great!_ _And I'll be able to see Jasmine, Ariel and Merida today._ She hadn't seen her friends too much this summer. After their family trip to London, she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with her sister, knowing that Elsa would soon be 18 and that she might move out for university.

They had really enjoyed the swimming pool Agnarr had set up in the garden. Well, Elsa had spent most of the time sunbathing and reading by the pool, but it was good enough for Anna. _Now that I think of it, she spent most of the summer out under the sun but she still has her perfect porcelain skin tone. So unfair!_

Elsa had been a little detached from her during the summer. _Maybe she's just sad that she'll have to abandon me here soon...I hope that's it anyway. She didn't seem angry at me yesterday._ They had always been so close, the distance had surprised her. _Or maybe she's getting older and we're already drifting apart..._

The smile she had had all morning disappeared as she got out of her room with those thoughts tumbling through her head, but it quickly came back as she saw her big sister preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Agnarr and Iduna were already seated. They stopped drinking their coffee to say hello to their youngest daughter as she took a seat at the table.

Anna noticed that her sister was still in her nightdress. _She must have come downstairs quickly to prepare our breakfast. She usually wakes up before me to do it._ For as long as she could remember, Elsa had always wanted to be the one to prepare Anna's breakfast. Elsa soon gave her a bowl of hot chocolate before sitting across from her at the table, in front of her own bowl. Sometimes, she would give her a quick peck on the forehead as she gave her her bowl, but Anna remembered that she had already had one this morning. She silently thanked her with a bright smile and began to drink her hot chocolate as her father spoke.

"So, are you ready for the big day girls? Elsa, I'm pretty sure you will do your best again this year but don't forget, the better your grades are, the more opportunities you will have in choosing your university. Make us proud!

And Anna, I know you're not as interested in school as your sister, but please do your best too. You're going to highschool next year and you need to be prepared." continued Agnarr.

Iduna intervened before Anna could: "I'm sure she will. We've raised the best daughters we could have ever hoped for!"

They all smiled at this, but Anna noticed that Elsa seemed ill-at-ease. She just had to look at her sister's eyes to know that her smile was fake and that she was bothered by something. _Well, I'll ask her later._

They all finished breakfast and their parents wished them a good day before going off to work. The routine came back to them pretty easily. Without having to say anything, Anna cleared the table while Elsa went upstairs to pick out clothes and take a shower. The younger sister then went to her room and prepared her bag. She checked her phone and saw that Ariel had answered her:

 **No! I don't wanna go back! I just hope we'll be in the same class. CU there!**

Anna chuckled and answered quickly. Ariel had never liked school. Then, she heard the door of the bathroom opening, which meant her sister had finished her shower. She took the clothes she had picked out and went there. Elsa was outside the bathroom, her platinum hair still wet. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a sleeveless white top that highlighted her curves. She had also put on some purple eyeliner that made her blue eyes seem even more beautiful.

"Wow sis, you wanna impress someone or what? I'm not sure the boys can handle this on the first day!" She noticed her sister was blushing and she couldn't stop a laugh from coming out.

"No... I... it's the first day! I just don't wanna look like a sack of potatoes."

"I'm not sure you could even if you wanted! Well anyway... who are you wearing that for? Olaf?"

"Olaf? Are you insane? He's just a friend!"

"Ughhh sis... how many times did I tell you this? I'm pretty sure Olaf wants to be more than friends.

"Well, I'm not interested anyway... come on, hurry up, we need to go soon."

Anna closed the door of the bathroom, undressed quickly and went into the shower. While she washed herself, she wondered why her sister didn't date Olaf. She had seen him once this summer and he was a handsome guy with dark hair and beautiful eyes and they were really good friends. She also knew that he was single, and she was pretty sure he was interested in her sister. _Did she put him in the friend zone?_

Come to think of it, Elsa had never told her about any boys. She was almost sure that Elsa had never dated one. Even when Anna had opened up to her and told her she how had kissed a boy last year, Elsa had said nothing about herself. Anna had even begun to wonder if her sister was interested in girls, but she was sure Elsa would trust her enough to tell her if that was the case. She hoped so, anyway.

She got out of the shower, tried to comb her hair as well as she could and put on the jeans and the T-shirt that she had picked out earlier. She got out of the bathroom and told her sister that she was ready to go.

"OK Anna, let's go then!" Elsa took her purse, put her shoes on and got out of the house. Anna followed her and waited for her to lock the front door. Her school and Elsa's high-school were in different parts of town, so they had to take different buses. She turned towards her big sister and wanted to hug her and wish her a nice day, but she hesitated. Were they too old to do this now?

She hesitated for a moment before Elsa spoke. "Have a nice day Anna, and don't do anything stupid on your first day!"

"Sure sis, you have a nice day too!" Then, Elsa gave her the signature kiss on the forehead and walked to her own bus stop.

Anna couldn't stop smiling as she walked the other way.


	3. First day

Elsa was deep in her thoughts as she watched the road through the bus window. She took out her earphones, plugged them into her phone and tried to listen to some music in order to distract her mind.

She felt better already. This morning had actually been nice, with everyone going back to their old habits and, except for when Anna had complimented her on her outfit, she had felt somewhat sane again.

In a few days, the routine would settle in, and maybe everything would be normal again. And if it didn't, she just had to drown herself in her homework. This way, her mind would always be occupied _and_ she would get the best results she could at school. She was confident enough and knew that she would graduate easily. However, she still had to get the best marks that she could.

Suddenly, she noticed that her earplugs were being pulled out. She turned her head and saw Olaf smiling at her. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt.

"Hey Elsa! First day of school and you're already ignoring me? So not nice!" He sat in the seat next to her and sighed.

"Hi Olaf. Sorry, I was thinking and I didn't hear you over the music." She pulled out the other earplug and turned off her music. "So, you ready to go back?"

"Do we have a choice?" Olaf answered with a slight grin. "This year is gonna be so hard! But then, we get to go to college and real life begins! I"m also _sooo_ impatient to turn 18."

They spoke for the rest of the trip and Elsa noticed that Olaf kept glancing at her legs from time to time. They were only short glimpses, but they made her a little uncomfortable. _Maybe Anna is right... humpf why does it always have to be so complicated? Or maybe you're just imagining things... besides, he's kind of a good-looking guy and you should feel flattered. If only Anna... STOP!_

"So how was your summer Olaf? I didn't see you much." _Good, think about something else, Elsa._

"Pretty good actually, I met a girl and we went out for a few weeks. Didn't work out in the end, but it was nice anyway. How about you? Still single?"

"Of course. I stayed home for most of the summer. How could I even meet someone? Not that I'm interested anyway."

The bus came to a stop and all the students went out. Elsa followed her friend into the building and spotted Rapunzel leaning against a wall, busy kissing her boyfriend Flynn. Olaf went to them with a smile on his face and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Come on Flynn, you didn't see her enough during summer?"

The two lovebirds stopped what they were doing and said hello to the two newcomers. "Hey, the Ice Queen is looking pretty good today." commented Flynn.

Ice Queen. Elsa had earned this nickname sometime during her first year in high-school. She wasn't sure why, but it must have been because she could be... cold with people, at least when she didn't know them. Elsa actually found it kinda flattering, so she didn't complain much and the nickname had stuck.

Rapunzel gently hit her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Did you just check out my best friend in front of me?"

Flynn made a grimace and rubbed his shoulder. "Of course not! You know I only have eyes for you! It was just a... a platonic compliment, that's it, right Olaf?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you need to calm Rapz down... anyway! Did you check the lists yet, or were you two too busy making out?"

Rapunzel's cheeks reddened before answering: "Yep we went there first, and I've got some good news! We're all together. I'm sure the teachers know that we make a good team."

It was actually true. They often did their homework together and they could help each other when they needed to. The four of them had known each other for quite some time. It had been awkward at first when Rapunzel and Flynn had started dating, but it had been a year now and everything had eased up again.

Rapunzel hooked her arm around Elsa's and led her to their classroom. "So, what's the Queen thinking about? You're awfully quiet today! More than usual, I mean."

Elsa sighed and tried to put on a smile. "Nothing special" _My sweet sister?_ "I just hope this year will go well."

"I'm sure it will. And you know, Flynn was right about your outfit. Does it mean you're finally ready to look for a boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend?" She said the last part with a short laugh, as if to prove it was just a joke, but Elsa knew that her best friend had some doubts.

They had known each other for 7 years and Rapunzel knew that Elsa had never had a boyfriend. She never pushed the subject, but sometimes she would throw a remark to try and fish out a serious answer from Elsa. Of course, Elsa usually never answered.

"You know what? Maybe it would do me some good." _Could it be a way to cure me?_

Rapunzel looked surprised at first, but then she squeaked and hugged her best friend. "Great! I'll make it my mission to find you someone! But um... just to be sure... boy or girl?"

Elsa couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips at the sight of Rapunzel's excitement. "Mmmm... we'll talk about that later ok? The class is going to start."

Rapunzel winked at her, turned to kiss her boyfriend and went into the classroom.

They could barely wait for the end of the first four hours of their day. The first day of class was always the worst one. Their homeroom teacher gave them their timetable for the year, introduced the new teachers (Thank god she didn't have Mr. Weselton again!) and spoke about graduation. Elsa was sitting next to Rapunzel, as they knew teachers didn't really approve of couples sitting together. Olaf was in the back with Flynn, and Elsa could hear them whispering. The teacher had already reprimanded them twice. Olaf was most likely telling Flynn about the girl he had met during summer.

When the bell rang, all the pupils went out and directed themselves towards the cafeteria. They took all their food and sat together at an empty table. They had always been friends, but always staying together had somewhat shut them out from the other pupils. Everyone knew they were thick as thieves and didn't really try to speak to them. Maybe that was also one of the reasons why the faculty chose to keep them together every year. They would feel quite alone if they were to be separated. _Or if Flynn and Rapunzel break up..._

They spoke about their summer while eating. Elsa told them about her trip to London with her family and didn't talk much about the rest of her holidays. They were talking about the way Flynn had managed to convince Rapunzel's parents to let him go on a one-week holiday with their daughter when she felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She looked at it and smiled when she saw Anna's name pop up.

 **12:15 Hey sis! How's your first day? Mine is soooo boring! But I have art class this afternoon, so it's gonna be OK. Miss u.**

Elsa took a few seconds to think before answering.

 **12:17 Hi Anna. Yeah, my morning was dead boring too. But I'm with Rapz, Olaf and Flynn again. C U tonight.**

She sent the text and then sent another.

 **12:18 BTW, you may be right about O.**

After the glances she had witnessed this morning in the bus, she had tried to see if he kept furtively peeking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And she had already caught him looking briefly at her chest twice during lunch. An avalanche of texts soon arrived, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Whoa Elsa, is there an emergency here? Who's texting you so much?" asked Rapunzel. Flynn quickly added: "Is there someone you forgot to mention?"

Elsa blushed and quickly blurted: "No, no of course not! It's just Anna."

"Oh, how is she? She looked like a really nice girl when I saw her this summer." Olaf had come one day during the holidays to enjoy the pool. She rarely invited anyone. _What? A really nice girl? Did he ogle her when he came? The sick bastard! Calm down Elsa, not everyone is a perv like you._

"Yeah, she's fine! She's just a little... stressed. With the start of the year and everything." Elsa was still blushing but her friends didn't seem to notice and they returned to their conversation. She heard her phone vibrating again and realized she had some texts to read.

 **12:18 What?**

 **12:18 Why? What happened?**

 **12:19 Did he say something?**

 **12:19 What did he do?**

 **12:20 Did he do something wrong? I can't believe you trusted him!**

 **12:20 I'm telling you, boys can't be trusted!**

 **12:20 Why are you not answering?**

 **12:22 Sis answer me!**

Elsa giggled at her sister's strong reaction and wrote her answer.

 **12:24 Calm down Anna. Nothing wrong happened. I just caught him looking, multiple times, at my legs in the bus, and at my chest during lunch.**

The answer came quickly.

 **12:25 Oh okay. Told you this morning you were way too sexy. Can't rly blame him.**

Elsa's heart skipped a beat again at her sister's words. _Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated her mantra several times and put her phone back in her purse.

The rest of the day went well enough. They had their first real classes in the afternoon and Elsa really enjoyed the physics lesson. She parted ways with Rapz and Flynn and took the bus with Olaf.

"God, I can't wait to have my driving license. No more taking the bus then. Hey if you want, I could drive you too? We're not living that far away."

Elsa didn't really mind taking the bus. She actually found it relaxing. She could watch the road while thinking and on some days, especially when it was raining, she found it quite serene. _Well, the only problem is the other passengers._

"Well in fact I'm pretty sure I'll have my license before you. And I think my parents plan to buy me an old car." She had startled her father one day during the summer while he was looking at small ads in a car magazine. He had told her he was considering changing his car and she had played along, but she was no fool.

"So it's a plan then. You'll drive me first and when I get mine we can alternate. It will be cheaper."

Elsa nodded silently. She hadn't thought about that.

"Okay then, have a nice evening and see you tomorrow." He stood up and got off the bus.

When Elsa finally arrived home, her parents and Anna were already there. She greeted everyone, ate some chocolate and spoke with her sister and then went up to her room. She had no homework yet, but maybe she could get ahead by looking into the subjects they had begun to study this afternoon. She was interrupted by a text from Rapunzel.

 **18:20 I was thinking about my new mission. Just to be sure... is Olaf out of the question?**

Elsa groaned. She had forgotten Punzie's whole "mission" thing. And Olaf again?

 **18:22 What's with all of you going on about me and Olaf? He's my friend. So yeah, he's out of the question.**

 **18:23 Well, Flynn was my friend too. Wouldn't it be awesome to have double dates and everything? And who else told you about O?**

 **18:25 Anna. But seriously, no, not Olaf.**

 **18:28 Oki-doki. Maybe I'll search for someone more... feminine then. :P**

Rapunzel wouldn't let that go, would she? Elsa decided not to answer.


	4. Give up?

The first week of September went well enough. Anna was still disappointed that Merida wasn't in her class this year, but at least she had Jasmine and Ariel. Merida was all alone though. _I hope she's gonna be ok_.

Her other classmates seemed nice enough. A boy named Hans had sat next to her in history class. He was new to the school. Later that day, Ariel had asked her if there might be something going on between them. Anna wondered if she could try anything with him. He was cute and funny, but she didn't really have a crush on him. _We'll see how it goes_.

Her classes bored her already and the teachers had even started giving them homework. Couldn't they wait a little? Take it slow? Fortunately, she also had an art class. Only one hour a week, but still... Anna had always loved to draw and, according to her family and friends, she was very talented. She had felt depressed when she had realized there would be no art classes in high school. She knew most pupils didn't like it and that everybody, adults included, thought it was useless. But, it was pretty much the only school subject she liked.

She finished her math homework and jumped on her bed. Then, she took her notebook from her bedside table and began drawing, letting her mind roam free.

What bothered her the most was that her sister was back in "full working mode", as she called it. When Elsa arrived home, she would say hello, grab something to eat, speak to her for what? Ten minutes tops? And then, she would go upstairs, shut her door and work until dinner. How much homework could they possibly give her? Sometimes, she would stay downstairs after dinner to watch TV in the living room with her while their parents watched their show in their own room, but today, she had immediately gone back to her room to study.

Anna was bored. Could she go see her sister? She didn't want to bother her while she was studying. But honestly, did she really need to work that much? Wouldn't it be good for her to do something else?

 _So now, what excuse can I use? Tell her I'm bored and make my best puppy eyes? It usually works. Ask her if she wants to watch a TV series? Play some video games? Or maybe ask her to help me with my homework and then stay in her room. She always helps me when I ask for help._

Anna grabbed her Spanish workbook and left her room. She crossed the corridor and knocked three times on her sister's door, just opposite her own.

Anna heard Elsa's voice through the door "Come in!". She opened the door and watched as Elsa put a bookmark in the book she was reading and closed it. She was lying on her bed, back against the headboard and had her thin blue glasses on. She only put them on when she had to read for a long time, but they fit her well.

"Can I ask for some help? Or are you too busy?"

"Of course you can. What's the problem?"

"You know how much I love Spanish, right? I have to introduce myself but I'm struggling a bit. And why do they have two different words for "be"? What's the point?"

Elsa laughed at her last remark and patted the place next to her on the bed. "Come here, I'll explain it to you."

The younger sister didn't need to be asked twice and jumped on the bed. She sat near her sister and opened her workbook. Elsa looked at it and quietly answered her questions. Why did she understand it better now than when the teacher explained it? _Well, maybe I wasn't so focused in class..._ It was over in a few minutes.

"Voilà! Got it?"

"Don't add French to this! Spanish is hard enough!" They laughed together and then Anna asked her "Can I stay here? While you read I mean?"

Elsa seemed to hesitate for a few seconds and it hurt Anna a little. _She doesn't even want me to be next to her while she reads?_ Anna couldn't understand that. Sometimes, they spent some really nice time together, but then, all of a sudden, Elsa would shut off and be distant with her.

"Sure, no problem!" Her big sister gave her a smile before going back to her book.

"Ok, thanks. Coming right back." Anna rushed to her bedroom and came back with a pencil and her drawing book. She lay down on the bed and began drawing. Elsa raised her eyes from her book and blushed a little when she understood what Anna was doing, but she tried to stay still.

Time flew as she drew her sister. She tried to catch the beauty of her face and the softness of her long blond hair. She was wearing tight black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt that showed just a bit of cleavage. _No wonder Olaf can't keep his eyes off. She's got all the right curves over there._ Then, she added the cute glasses and smiled, satisfied, as she looked over her work. She heard her father yell from his room, "Anna? It's bedtime!". Anna glanced at her watch and realized she had been here for over an hour. "What? Already?"

She sighed and showed the drawing to her sister. Elsa's cheeks reddened again and she congratulated her: "Whoa Anna, it's really good. You're so talented."

Anna was glad, but she was well aware she couldn't trust her sister on this. She had always told her that her drawings were great, even when they were young and she couldn't draw at all.

Anna answered in a teasing voice "Well I had the best model, so it was easy! Good night sis."

She came closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. As always, Elsa kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night Anna".

The teenager went back to her room and opened up the file box in which she stored all her drawings. She searched for the "Big Sis" folder and put her newest work in there. There were other folders, but she had to admit that this one was _way_ bigger than the others.

She briefly looked at some of the other drawings before going to bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she undressed, put on her blue T-shirt with a big white snowflake on it and slipped under the covers, a smile on her face.

Elsa however, was far from smiling. During dinner, she had had some difficulties not staring at her sister's cute freckled face as she related her day. _And you dare blame Olaf for looking at you? At least you're his age and not his sister._ So, she had decided to go upstairs instead of staying on the sofa to watch TV. Besides, Anna had snuggled against her on the sofa the day before and fell asleep in front of the TV and she couldn't risk that happening again.

So she had locked herself in her room and started reading to shift her focus. And then, Anna had come in… and how could she refuse to help her? And she had to agree to let her stay here... she could notice how hurt her sister looked when she tried to distance herself from her. _Poor girl, I'm sure she doesn't understand why I'm doing this._

 _And the drawing_... Elsa groaned. _She is so sweet and kind. I don't deserve her. And she looks up to me. If she knew..._

Obviously Elsa couldn't continue like this. _But what can I do? Shut her out completely? It would break her heart. I need to speak to someone. But I can't._

Then, she got an idea. On the Internet, she would be totally anonymous. And maybe other people had gone through the same issue. Maybe someone could help. She grabbed her laptop on her desk and went back on her bed. She created a fake e-mail address and searched for forums or platforms that would be somewhat related. _Maybe something about sexuality, or about mental diseases?_ She made a selection of sites and decided she would post the same message on several of them.

Now she had to write her message. She couldn't believe that she was doing it. _You'll have to clear your internet history next and destroy the file. Don't forget._ She opened word and began to write. It was actually soothing to write her feelings down. Once she finished it, she read it again and considered deleting it instead of posting it. _Well, you've got nothing to lose._ She posted it and read it again.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I'm writing this because I have a huge problem. I'm a 17 year old girl and... I'm attracted to my 15 year old sister. We've always been close and we've always loved each other. But now, I can't stop looking at her and finding her cute. I'm in love with her. Sometimes, she sleeps in my bed or cuddles with me and I get really nasty thoughts. I always try to think about something else, but it's really hard. Any advice?_

She felt a bit ashamed, but told herself that even if nobody answered, at least she had tried. She took her book back and tried not to refresh the pages every minute. Then, seeing that there were still no replies, she prepared for the night. She took off her clothes and her bra, slipped into her nightdress, brushed her teeth, turned the lights off and got into bed.

Then she checked again and saw that some replies had finally arrived but she was horrified when she read them:

-Give more details!

-Nice try, troll.

-Hey it's not so bad. Is she hot? Are you?

-Pics or didn't happen.

-Incest is wincest.

-I think that's the most disgusting thing I've seen on this forum. And I've seen some really weird shit! Hope ur just a troll.

Elsa quickly shut all pages, destroyed her file, cleared her web history, and put her laptop on the ground. _What was I thinking? Of course it's disgusting!_ She could feel her heart clenching and tears forming in her eyes. _What am I gonna do? What if she notices? What if our parents learn about it?_ She couldn't stop her tears from falling.

She had been sobbing for a few minutes when her door opened. It was Anna. Seeing her, face full of concern, Elsa burst in tears and cried even more.

"Hey, hey, what's the problem?" Anna came in and closed the door. She sat on the bed next to her sister and gently stroked her hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head to say no and tried to calm her breathing.

"Ok... but I'm not leaving you like this." Anna went to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Lemme be the big spoon for once!" she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa let Anna come closer and hug her from behind. Anna began whispering some soothing words in her ear as she stroked her hair and Elsa calmed down after a few minutes.

"Thanks Anna...I really don't deserve you."

"Don't be silly! You're always there for me. It's about time I return the favor. You really don't want to talk about it?"

 _How could I?_ Even now, she could feel the swell of Anna's small breasts against her back and it made her feel both disgusted and light-headed at the same time.

"Sorry, I can't... but thank you. I'm feeling better already."

Anna waited a bit before answering. "Ok, but I'm not leaving you. Goodnight sis." She kissed her on the shoulder and then placed her left arm under her sister's pillow and her right arm around her waist, hugging her close. It was a bit strange as Anna was significantly smaller than the older girl, but it was comfortable enough.

Elsa could feel her sister's breath on her neck, and her body against her back. She could tell the moment Anna fell asleep because her thumb stopped stroking Elsa stomach. Elsa let out a long sigh. _How can it be so wrong and yet feel so good? As long as nothing else ever happens, is it really that bad?_

Elsa decided to give up her fight for the night. She would pick it up again tomorrow.


	5. Rapunzel's mission

When Anna woke up, she noticed two things. First, she wasn't in her room. Second, she could feel a weight on her chest. They had moved during the night and Anna was now lying on her back. Elsa was now half on top of Anna with her head rested on her sister's chest and her left hand on Anna's ribs. The redhead was overjoyed to see this. _I'm almost always the one to initiate physical contact. She looks so cute and... fragile._ Then it came back to her. Why she was here in the first place and how Elsa had been crying when she got here. _Why didn't she tell me what's bothering her?_

Still half-asleep, Anna tried to find the answer. Bad marks? No, it was too early in the year and Elsa never had bad results anyway. A fight with her friends? Unlikely. Family problem? Obviously Anna would be aware of that. Heart's affair? Maybe. Could it be because of Olaf? _God I'm going to kill him if it's his fault!_ Anna was well aware that she could actually do very little about Olaf, but she liked contemplating the idea.

She would confront him and tell her to never come close to her sister again or else… or else what? Or else she would destroy his car and burst his kneecaps with a baseball bat, or a crowbar. It would scare him and he would swear never to bother Elsa again. Sis would hug her close, kiss her, tell her she would love her forever and …

 _Brrrring. Brrrring._ The alarm clock interrupted her daydreaming fantasy and woke up her damsel in distress. The damsel in question tightened her hug around her younger sister before freezing for a few seconds and then, in a speed Anna never knew her sister was capable of, she sprang up and sat in the bed, away from Anna.

"Sorry!", Elsa blurted.

"For what?" _For hugging me and showing you love me? Or for getting away from me as if I had the plague?_

"For… everything. I… I didn't want to wake you up yesterday evening. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Anna looked at Elsa as if the blonde was a madwoman.

"I actually had a very nice night. You don't always have to be the strong, supportive sister you know? I can fit that role when needed."

Elsa sighed. "I know.. thanks Anna. But, I feel better now. Don't worry."

Anna did worry, but she knew how stubborn her sister could be. _I won't get anything from her today._

"Ok then, let's go eat breakfast. And...I learned something today by the way!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you can pretend all you want, but I know for certain now that you like hugging and cuddling as much as I do!" Anna got out of the bed and left the room, laughing as her sister's cheeks reddened.

* * *

Elsa sighed and took out her phone. She quickly texted Rapunzel before she could change her mind.

 **7:02 Hey Rapz. How is your mission going? I think I'm finally ready to give it a try!**

Rapunzel always had her phone next to her, so Elsa knew that she would have an answer soon. She was picking out some clothes when her phone buzzed.

 **7:03 I've been thinking about it and I might have an idea. I'll tell u at school.**

Elsa changed her routine and decided to take a shower before breakfast. She picked out some fresh underwear from her drawers and then decided on a light-blue summer dress that reached her knees. Then, she walked into the bathroom, undressed, and took a cold shower. It helped her forget the arousal she had felt when she had realized earlier this morning that she was so close to Anna and that her hand was just inches away from her breasts. _Conceal, don't feel_.

She repeated the mantra in her mind all morning, and she soon found herself getting off the bus. Olaf was talking to her, although she wasn't even sure about what. _What a friend I am these days!_

Her best friend saw her and ditched Flynn to run towards her, a grin on her face and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry Olaf, I need to borrow her for a sec! Go see Flynn!"

Olaf carefully watched the two girls, wondering what they were up to, but shrugged and walked away towards Rapunzel's boyfriend.

"Okay so first, tell me! Why the sudden change? Did you have a wet-dream that left you dying for some real contact?"

Elsa though about the petite form of Anna under her and winced. "Skip the teasing part, Rapz!"

"Ok ok! Don't go all Ice Queen on me! But, I have a serious question before I tell you my plan. And you need to be honest. And trust me, whatever your answer I'll be totally supportive, and it won't change anything between us, and I swear I'll be the most discreet person ever. You know you can trust me with anything right?"

 _Well, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what your question is now._

Rapunzel took Elsa's silence for a yes and continued: "So… are you more interested in girls than in boys?"

Elsa actually wondered. She had never been attracted to boys. But was she attracted to girls? She looked at her best-friend and wondered if she could be attracted to her. _Well, not really… she's beautiful but.. I don't know, maybe..._ Then she thought about Anna: her cute freckles, her big green eyes, her slim legs and waist, her small but so enticing breasts, the way she had looked in a bikini, … _OK STOP RIGHT THERE_. She could feel her heart racing and the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah… I guess so." she admitted in a whisper to her best friend, who actually seemed relieved.

"Ok good. I swear I won't tell anyone. Even Flynn. And I'm glad you trusted me with this, even if I did push a little."

"Yeah, I don't know if you thought you were being subtle about it, but you definitely weren't!" They both chuckled before Elsa could add:

"So now that it's settled, what's your big plan?"

"Well… when I was looking for potential boyfriends for you, I just had to imagine all boys I knew and find someone who was good enough for you. I mean who would turn you down, right? You're smart _and_ you're smoking hot. I'm not saying girls would turn you down but… I just don't know any lesbian or bi girls."

Elsa blushed a little at Rapunzel's compliments. She wasn't dumb and she knew pretty well that she had some… interesting features. But hearing it was still nice and it boosted her confidence.

"So…? Still waiting for a plan here."

"Yeah, it's coming, don't be so impatient. I've waited several years for you to confess your sexual orientation, you can wait for five minutes! So, as I was saying before being interrupted… I don't know anyone that might be interested. I'm sure there are plenty of girls in our school dying for you to look at them, but we just don't know who could swing that way. Damn, _you_ didn't tell your best friend, so why would they advertise it to everyone?"

"Still waiting for a solution!"

"Yeah, so to make a long story short… we're going to a lesbian club this Saturday night. I'll be at your home at 10:00pm and we'll go there together."

"WHAAAT?" Elsa screamed and several people looked her way, wondering what was happening.

"Shhhhh, you're not gonna keep it a secret long if you scream like that. Unless you're ready to announce it to everyone, now that you told me?"

"How do you even know where to find a lesbian club? Why would you go there? And what are you going to tell Flynn? What if someone recognizes us?"

"I did some research. Google knows a lot of things, you'd be surprised! And don't worry, it will be fun! And if someone recognizes us… well we'll recognize her too, right?"

Elsa was too shocked to answer.

"What could go wrong, seriously? Even if we don't find you someone, I'm sure we can still have a nice evening. Think about it, okay?"

So she did. All morning. She tried to weigh the pros and cons and soon realized that no cons could outweigh the possibility of _maybe_ getting over her condition.

So when she finally got five minutes alone with her best friend, she told her.

"I'm in! And thank you. It's… really nice of you."

"Don't sweat it Elsa. I'm glad to do it and I really do believe that we're gonna have fun." She hugged her and added with a wink: "It's a date then!"

Saturday came way too quickly. Elsa was too stressed about her upcoming "date" to think about anything else. She still caught herself staring at her sister in an inappropriate way from time to time, and she had to repeat her mantra multiple times to be able to fall asleep, but it was getting better.

She was putting on some make-up when her phone buzzed on the bathroom shelves. She finished applying her purple eyeliner before reading the text from Rapunzel.

 **9:40 Wear something sexy! But no heels, we're gonna dance!**

Elsa had already chosen her outfit. She wanted to be at ease, so she had picked her tight black jeans and a white blouse that could show a good deal of cleavage if she unbuttoned it. Nothing too sexy, but she thought she looked good in the mirror. _Am I being narcissistic?_

She went downstairs to wait until Rapunzel arrived. Her father was on the couch, watching a football game. He saw her coming down and told her to come sit with him.

"Hey Elsa. Your mother told me you're going out tonight?"

"Yep. Don't worry, it's just a small party with Rapunzel and some other friends." _Please don't ask too many questions, I don't want to lie too much to you!_

"Hum-hmm. Just… be careful okay? I know you're almost an adult, but… well, you'll know when you have kids of you own. Parents always worry too much right?"

The blonde gave her father a smile. "I know. But you know you can trust me, right?"

"I really do actually. I mean… you've always been a responsible person Elsa. And ever since the accident with your sister, you've been so… mature… and wise beyond your years. We're really proud of you, your mother and I."

Elsa could feel her eyes water. She rarely spoke with her father. Well, they saw each other every morning and during dinner, but it was the first serious talk she had had with him in a long time.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't drink too much ok?"

"You know my friends and I still have a few months ahead of us before we can legally buy alcohol right?"

"Yeah sure… As hard as it is to believe, I've been your age Elsa. I'm pretty sure alcohol is always involved in parties when you're 17. And… _if_ there's a boy you forgot to mention to us… be safe ok? You know what I mean?"

Elsa was rapidly becoming embarrassed. _You don't have to worry about boys Dad, I swear_.

"Yeah… um… don't worry about that ok? I … um…. I'm gonna say goodnight to Anna before leaving."

"Sure! Have a nice evening Elsa."

Elsa had to come up with the first excuse she could to avoid continuing this embarrassing conversation. But she was now climbing up the stairs. _No choice now_.

Anna's door was wide open as always. She stood in the doorway and her blood rushed to her face as she looked into the room. She could also feel a strange sensation in her lower stomach.

Her sister was already in her sleepwear and she was lying on top of her bed, on her belly, reading a book. Her T-shirt had risen a little and Elsa had a really good view of her cute panties.

The blonde was pretty sure her blood was torn between going up towards her cheeks or down towards a more intimate area. She had never felt so aroused. _Fuck! Why now? I was finally making some progress! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm getting wet! Turn back! Don't look! Do something!_

After some time (Elsa couldn't even guess how long), Anna turned on her back and noticed her sister waiting on the doorway.

"Hey sis! Whoa, you're… really beautiful. You're going out?"

Elsa did everything she could to get out of her trance.

"Hmm... yes. Yes, I'm going out. I was just coming to wish you a good night."

"Okay! Are you … dating someone?" She looked concerned.

"No, of course not!" _I can't lie to her…_ "But I'm going to a nightclub. Don't tell our parents please. They worry too much."

"Sure, just… be careful okay?"

"Come on, don't tell me you're going to worry too now!"

"Hey, I told you, just because I'm the _little_ sister doesn't mean I can't look out for you."

Elsa smiled and wished her goodnight before leaving. She heard her sister raise her voice:

"Hey! Don't you think you're forgetting something sis?"

 _What is she talking about?_ "Huh?"

"My goodnight kiss, duh!"

The blonde laughed, went to her sister and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good! You can leave now. Have fun! But not too much."

Elsa came down the stairs, walked out of the house and noticed that Rapunzel was already there, in a really short black dress, waiting.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

The picture of Anna lying on the bed in her sleepwear flashed in her mind as she said "Sorry, I got distracted."

"Ok, well, let's go now. You look great by the way."

"Thanks, you too." _I hope I'll find some sort of distraction, 'cause I really need it right now_.


	6. The Club

Elsa was walking silently through Arendelle's streets with her best friend. She was thinking about where they were going and butterflies were dancing in her stomach. _Hey, maybe I'll meet someone and it will be love at first sight just like in the movies. Or, maybe someone will recognize me and I will be outed before I'm even aware of it... Damn, am I even sure I'm not straight? What would my parents think? What would Anna think?_

"So, what did you tell Flynn?" Elsa needed to talk about something, anything.

"I told him I was going to a girls-only party with you. It's not really a lie, right?"

"And what if he somehow learns you were in a lesbian club?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. So, what's your type of girl, if you've got one?"

 _Red hair, cute freckles, green eyes, slim and smaller than me, kinda innocent-looking? And too young to go where we're going right now!_

"Uh... I don't know... cute? I guess."

Rapunzel burst out laughing. "Alright. That shouldn't be too hard to find. Ok we're almost there. Undo a button or two, it never hurts, and let's go party!"

Elsa thought her friend was enjoying the situation way too much, but followed her advice anyway and stared at the building. It looked normal enough… for a night club. Not that she knew anything about nightclubs anyway, straight or not. A group of young women were hanging out outside, gathered around a girl that was smoking, and one of them smiled at Elsa as she entered the building.

A kind-looking woman in her mid-thirties welcomed them. "Good evening, sweethearts. I don't think you've been here before."

Elsa was too embarrassed to say anything, so Rapunzel answered.

"Yeah we're new in town. We heard this was a really nice place."

"Of course it is! Enjoy your night." said the woman cheerfully.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Elsa, once they were inside the club. She looked around and tried to take in the surroundings. There were some booths on one side, and a bar area. Then, there was the dance-floor on which several groups of girls were already dancing. The music was catchy but not too loud. The booth and bar areas were dimly lit, but the dance-floor was only illuminated by colorful moving spots.

"Well, I think we should go straight to the dancing. Come on!"

The two blondes went there and started dancing. Elsa was kind of embarrassed at first. Due to her lack of experience, she had no idea how to dance. She tried to mimic her best friend who strangely seemed to be much more at ease. Elsa's passion for ice-skating had provided her with some important finesse and she soon felt more confident and coordinated, following Rapunzel's example.

They danced for a while, but Elsa wasn't sure how she was supposed to meet someone new. She really didn't feel confident enough to go dance with someone else. Couldn't someone just come over to her with a sign above her head saying "I'm interested in you."?

"Ok Elsa, change of plans. Let's go to the bar. Maybe it will be easier. And I'm kind of thirsty."

So they left the dance-floor and sat on stools close to the bar. The bartender, a plump woman in her late twenties, came to them, smiling kindly. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

Rapunzel answered without hesitation: "One Bloody Mary, please."

The other blonde was panicking. _What can I order? Can I ask for something without alcohol? Nah, I'll make a fool of myself._

"Uh, the same thing."

The drinks arrived a few minutes later and Elsa took a tentative sip. _Bleagh… that's disgusting._ The liquid burned her throat as she swallowed it. Rapunzel couldn't help a ghost of a smile from curling onto her lips when she saw the funny face her friend made.

"I'm going to the bathroom. See ya." and she left.

Elsa was sitting quietly, watching her glass and wondering if she could just throw it somewhere instead of drinking it. Then, she noticed someone coming her way. She glanced at her and realized it was the girl from outside outside that had given her a smile. She sat down next to her.

"Hey you. Your girlfriend left you here all alone?"

Elsa's cheeks reddened. "Oh! No! No, she's not… she's not even into girls." _Calm down, Elsa, you're just talking_.

"Oh, I see. And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, are you?"

 _Am I what? What is she speaking about?_

"Into girls?", the other girl added after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Of course..." The blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Sorry, I'm usually not this nervous. It's just… it's my first time in a place like this. My best-friend, the one you took for my girlfriend, dragged me here to... help me find someone."

The other girl smiled at her again. She really had a beautiful smile. Actually, she was really attractive, even when she wasn't smiling. She had long wavy dark hair, red lips, emerald green eyes and tanned skin.

"I'm Esméralda by the way. Nice to me you, …?"

"I'm Elsa! Nice to meet you too." She didn't know how to continue the conversation, but she really wanted to. Her heart was beating really fast and she was sure she was blushing. She looked around and noticed Rapunzel coming back from the bathroom. She stopped when their eyes met, smiled to encourage her and gave her a thumbs up, before going alone back onto the dance-floor.

"So, Elsa, would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" _Oh god, this is your chance. Don't screw it up!_

The dark-skinned girl took her hand and led her to the dance-floor. Esméralda started dancing in front of her and it was… hot. The way her hips swayed, the look in her eyes as she hungrily watched the blonde... _Damn, she's definitely trying to seduce me… and I guess it's working_. Elsa tried her best not to stare and gave her best at dancing.

As the night went on, the dance grew hotter and hotter. The dark-skinned beauty was getting closer to the blonde and Elsa shivered every time Esméralda's fingers brushed her waist, arms or legs. Esméralda's alluring body was soon pressed against hers and Elsa struggled to keep her head clear. _At least, I'm sure of one thing: I'm definitely not straight. And I can be turned on by someone other than Anna. Don't think about her._ The dance was getting more sensual by the minute, but Elsa was too focused on her partner to notice the looks of the people around her. She also had totally forgotten about Rapunzel, who was observing the scene from afar.

The blonde's heart raced as Esméralda stopped her delightful dance and cupped her cheek with a delicate hand. Elsa glanced at her dance partner's lips and knew what was coming. They both leaned towards the other and their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Elsa moaned as the other girl's tongue met hers and she felt a hand reaching up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

They kissed passionately on the dance-floor. But, with her eyes closed, Elsa could only picture her sister's face. She put her hand on the raven-haired girl's hips to try and erase the image of her sister in her mind, but all she could think as her hand roamed the foreign body was that it wasn't Anna's. It wasn't Anna's hand around her neck, it wasn't her small but delicate chest under her fingers, and it wasn't her lips locked with hers.

The blonde pulled out of the kiss in a slow, agonizing motion, and got her hands off the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She caught her breath and said "I… I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Why? You seem to like it as well as I do." The girl with whom she had just had her first kiss with had a smug smile, but Elsa could see in her eyes that she was puzzled and… disappointed.

"I'm so sorry there's … someone else on my mind."

Esméralda sighed before answering. "The best friend, right? I guess a lot of us went through that phase."

Elsa didn't know what to say. _No, I want to fuck my little sister. Did you go through that phase too?_

"It's fine. Just… let me give you my phone number, okay? And when you get over her, and you will, don't worry about that, give me a call? I'd really like to get to know you better."

The blonde followed the other girl to the bar, her mind still clouded with what had happened a few minutes ago. She accepted the phone number and watched, motionless, as the gorgeous woman she had kissed left. Rapunzel quickly came to her.

"Come on Elsa, let's go outside and breathe some fresh air."

Once outside, they walked around for a bit and her best friend started rambling on.

"So what happened there? Damn it was so hot, everybody was watching. I totally saw the Ice Queen melting! Why did you stop so suddenly? I almost thought you were gonna end up naked and fucking on the floor. Not that I would have let it happened, of course."

The blonde was horrified. _Did I really embarrass myself that much?_

"Why did you pull out? Did she give you her number? You totally have to call her soon. She's seriously hot. And it looks like she's got a lot of experience, too!"

Rapunzel kept rambling about the other girl as Elsa leaned against a wall and let herself fall into a sitting position. _Why did I pull out? Because as turned on as I was, I could only think about Anna. Because I won't ever get over this. It's like … it's like a curse. I'm bewitched. I'm fucked. I'm going to live my whole life as a freak._

"Uh, Elsa? Are you ok?"

 _Why? Why did it happen to me? I never asked for any of this._ She burst out crying on the pavement and Rapunzel rushed to her friend.

"What? What's wrong Elsa? Was it too much, too soon?" but the blonde didn't answer, too busy trying to catch her breath between sobs.

"I'm sorry if it was a bad idea… I thought it could help you."

"It… it's not your fault Rapz. I'm … I'm sick… I'm mentally sick."

Hey friend sounded horrified. "Don't say that! Damn we don't live in the 19th century. There's nothing wrong about homosexuality. Don't be ashamed of yourself. Seriously." She put an arm around her friend's shoulders and tried to comfort her with soothing words.

Elsa couldn't keep this secret to herself anymore. She had to tell her. What could happen anyway? She was doomed. Maybe Rapunzel would tell her parents. They would send her to a shrink. Maybe they could cure her. She didn't have the strength to tell her parents, but maybe her friend could tell them.

"I'm in love with Anna". Saying it out loud was strange. On one hand, it lifted a weight off her chest. She wasn't the only one to know. Her secret was out. But on the other hand, it also made it real. More real than before.

"Anna? I don't think I know her." Rapunzel searched in her mind. She knew only two Annas, Elsa's sister and her sixty years old neighbor.

"Yes, you do."

"I really don't think so. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Rapunzel tried to lighten the mood: "What? Are you a gerontophile?" but Elsa wasn't answering.

"Fuck... are you serious? You love my old neighbor?"

Elsa looked at her, puzzled. _What the hell...?_

"Rapz… I'm in love with Anna. My sister."

"HOLY SHIT!" Rapunzel was too shocked to say anything. She knew she had to say something comforting to her best friend, but she just couldn't assimilate what she heard.

Elsa, at her side, kept quiet. She felt so relieved, so… free. The secret was out. She had let it go.

"I … I just need a minute okay?"

So Elsa waited. What would her best friend do? Try to reason her? Help her? Denounce her? Flee and never speak with her again? Could she understand? Was it even possible?

"Okay so… tell me everything."

And that's how Elsa ended up telling everything to Rapunzel, in the middle of the silent night, sitting on the pavement.

"I've always loved her. I would do anything for her. I always think about her. She's the first thought I have as I wake up, and the last one as I fall asleep. She's also in my dreams at night. She's the one I see when I close my eyes. You can't even imagine how protective I am of her. I would kill anyone who hurt her. And… I desire her. I can't stop staring at her face, at her body. I want to kiss her, to hold her… I have unnatural thoughts when she hugs or snuggles with me."

"Whoa… that's quite the declaration of love. When did you realize?"

"It started two years ago. And it's been getting worse ever since."

"And what about Anna? Do you think she knows? Do you think she may have the same feelings?"

"WHAT? Of course not! She's… she's innocent! It can't possibly even enter her mind".

Rapunzel chuckled. "She's 15 right?" Elsa nodded. "I think you idealize your sister's 'innocence'. You know she must have already masturbated in your shower right? And she's got fantasies and everything… like every other teenager."

"God please no! Stop talking about her like that! I don't need that image in my mind!"

"Hehe... sorry. Speaking of intimate moments… do you masturbate thinking about her?"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? That… that would be way too gross."

"Well, I masturbated thinking about you once."

Elsa's mouth fell open. She was too shocked to say anything.

"I mean… we weren't alone together!" _Didn't that make it even worse?_ "I just had this fantasy of having a threesome with you and Flynn. Don't worry, it passed. Unless you're up to it?" She burst out laughing as she watched the horrified expression of her best friend. "Just kidding. I'll take that as a definitely not."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. And I wanted you to know that we all have some strange fantasies from time to time. Anyway, let's go back to the little succubus that is your sister. What are you gonna do about it?"

Rapunzel made it feel like it wasn't such a big deal. Could she be right?

"I… I came up with a plan during the summer. I only have to resist her until August. Then I'll go to a far away college and I hope the distance will help me get over it."

"You're not staying in Arendelle? How are you going to explain that to your parents?"

"I'll choose a field of study that's not taught at Arendelle's university. Or I'll tell them I want to go to a better college. They know I'm a perfectionist."

"That's actually a decent plan. Just nine months to go then?"

"Yep. But it's getting harder and harder. I'm… I'm glad I told you. It feels amazing to be able to talk about it."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be silent as a tomb. And talk to me ok? I'm here to help."

"Thanks Rapz. Thanks for not judging me." They both got up and hugged for a long time.

"I'm glad to help. Well, the evening didn't go as planned, but it was still useful right?"

"Actually, yes. Thanks again."

"I still think you should call the hottie you met in the club. You were damn sexy together."

"Please don't fantasize about a threesome with me and said 'hottie'!"

They both laughed as they walked home in the middle of the night.


	7. Aftermath

By the time Elsa arrived home, the sun had started to rise. She silently unlocked the front door and entered the house. She got rid of her shoes, sighing with pleasure as she rubbed her sore feet and tiptoed upstairs, trying not to wake anyone. The blonde winced as the stairs creaked, before she finally arrived in front of her room.

Anna's door was closed and the blonde was dying to go in there and kiss her goodnight before going to sleep. But she couldn't. Instead, she went into her room, unbuttoned her jeans, threw her blouse and bra onto the ground and slipped under her sheets, yawning. She didn't know if it was thanks to the confession she had made or because it was already 6 in the morning and she was dead tired, but for once, sleep came almost instantly.

She woke up 6 hours later, with Anna prodding her shoulder relentlessly. "Come ooon sis, wake up! It's noon already, our parents are waiting for you to come down to eat with us."

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her cute little sister trying to wake her up.

"Alright alright, I'm awake." She had indeed slept in really late, her curtains were still drawn shut, but there was enough daylight coming through to see everything perfectly. That's when she noticed her bra and blouse on the floor and remembered that she was wearing nothing but her panties. The blonde suddenly pulled her sheets up to her chin and blushed furiously.

Anna didn't seem to notice as she climbed over Elsa to sit at her side.

"So, how was your night? Our parents heard you coming back pretty early this morning."

"Yeah it was... good. Fine."

"Just fine?"

Elsa nodded. She hoped Anna wouldn't question her too much, because she felt really uncomfortable lying here almost naked and she wasn't sure she could keep up a conversation.

"Sis, your lipstick is all messed up! I don't think it went _just fine_!"

 _Damn_. Elsa hadn't worn lipstick last night, so she was pretty sure it wasn't hers. Rapunzel had helped her clean her face from the ruined eyeliner once she had stopped crying, but apparently she still should have gone to the bathroom once she got home.

"Yeah... I ... I met a girl, but it was nothing serious." Then, the blonde watched as her sister's eyes widened in surprise. _Fuck. I totally forgot that she doesn't know about that. Compared to the whole incest thing, it almost seems irrelevant. Why can't she let me have some time to wake up and put on some clothes on before interrogating me?_

"Only Rapunzel knows about...that. Can you keep it a secret please?"

"Yes... yes of course." Anna seemed awfully quiet now. _Well, at least she stopped asking questions_.

"So anyway, you were saying that our parents were waiting for me? Let me get dressed and I'll come down."

"Sure sis. See you."

Anna had considered the possibility before. That her sister could be gay, or bi, or something else. But knowing that her sister had kissed a girl was unsettling. She felt... angry. And jealous. She could accept Elsa having a boyfriend. She had to. Elsa would love him, but Anna would still be her little sister, she would still be the girl that Elsa loved the most.

But a girlfriend... she felt as if she would need to compete for her sister's love. _What could she possibly have to offer that I don't? I bet she's more beautiful than me. And smarter. And older._ She had said that it wasn't serious. But what if that changed? What if she met another girl and fell in love with her?

Anna knew that she should be happy for Elsa. But as selfish as she knew it was, she wasn't ready to share her big sister, especially with another girl. The whole family was sitting down to have lunch, but she had suddenly lost her appetite. She stayed quiet as her parents asked Elsa about her evening. Of course, she didn't mention anything about the mysterious girl that Anna was beginning to consider as her nemesis.

She went up to her room and started doodling in a notebook, lost in her thoughts. A knock on her door jolted her out of her reverie and she raised her head. Her sister was standing in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Anna sat on her bed and waited for her sister. She watched as Elsa closed the door and settle on Anna's bed.

"Anna, are you... bothered, that I'm into girls? You've been really quiet since I told you."

The redhead had not considered how her behavior could be interpreted. _What? Does she think I'm homophobic?_

"No, of course not! I mean... it's just... it's my problem." Elsa quirked an eyebrow. She seemed puzzled.

"I'm so selfish... I just... I don't want to share you. We already don't spend as much time together as we used to... And when I realised that you could have a girlfriend, I... I was jealous." _God, it sounds so pathetic_.

"Don't be silly, Anna. You know nobody will ever come between us. What we have is special, right? I can't ever have another sister. And I wouldn't want anyone else."

Anna felt tears come to her eyes. That was the kind of statement that she would make, but Elsa never did. And Elsa seemed so honest, so sure of what she was saying. She wasn't just lying to make her feel better.

The younger sister jumped onto the other one and hugged her close. "I love you so much sis."

"I love you too, Anna."

They stayed motionless for a few minutes, before Anna broke the hug.

"So... what about this girl? What's her name? Was she hot?"

Elsa chuckled before answering. "Yeah, she is. Definitely. Her name's Esméralda."

Anna groaned. Even her name sounded hot and exotic. "How old is she?"

Elsa pondered for a few seconds. "I don't know actually. In her early twenties I guess."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"No, I don't think so. She gave me her number but... I don't think I'm going to call her."

Was she supposed to tell her to do it? N _o way. I might tolerate it if she does, but I sure won't throw her into someone else's arms_.

"And what about you? Any interesting boys in your class?"

"Hmm, maybe. There's this guy, Hans. He's new in town. He's came from Corsica."

"It must be fun living on an island. And the weather must be so nice in the south!"

"Yeah well... it's nice and everything, but they almost never have snow. It's kind of sad, right?"

The blonde nodded. "You think he's into you?" She didn't really seem happy about it. _Could she be a little jealous too?_

"Yeah, he's not really discreet about it! I think he's gonna ask me out soon.

"Are you gonna say yes?"

Anna had wondered about it for a while. "I think so. He's cute. And Ariel says it's high time I go out with a boy."

The blonde was pensive. "You know I'll kill him if he isn't nice to you, right?"

The younger sister giggled. "I hope so! I kind of like that I think!" They both stayed silent for a while.

"So, what do you wanna do? I've got nothing to do today so I'm all yours."

Anna smiled. _Yours_. That sounded good. "Hmmm... let's binge-watch a TV series?"

"Ok. But I think dad is already watching a game in the living room."

"Let's watch it here then! But go take a shower first. You stink sis."

The blonde playfully hit her sister on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. Get everything ready."

Anna brought her laptop out onto her bed, searched for a light blanket even though it wasn't cold and waited for her sister. She came back soon enough, wearing blue sweatpants and an old white tank top.

Anna lifted the blanket, but her sister shook her head. "Na, it's okay. I'm not cold."

The younger girl was disappointed. What was the point of binge-watching if there was no cuddling involved? She made her best hurt puppy eyes and Elsa soon gave in. When they were both under the cover, she hugged Elsa tightly and rested her head on her shoulder. _She smells so good now_.

She couldn't fully see the laptop screen anymore, but that wasn't important. She had to enjoy every moment she could spend with Elsa before an evil witch would come and snatch her from her arms.


	8. Double Date

Elsa squeezed her pillow closer to her ear in an attempt to block or at least reduce the sound of her phone as multiple texts came in. She had forgotten to turn it off before going to bed and she was too lazy to go get it from her desk when it had rang for the first time two hours ago.

The blonde grudgingly opened an eye and guessed from the amount of light coming into her bedroom that it was around 9 or 10 in the morning. It was late yes, but she had spent all week longing for this very morning, where she could get up as late as she wanted. Another text came in and her phone buzzed. _Dammit! Don't people know that it's Saturday?_

She turned around and looked at the alarm-clock. 10:30. Well... maybe it was time to get up. Reluctantly, Elsa got out from under her covers and shivered. It was late October and the weather was getting cold already. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the list of texts. All of them were from Rapunzel.

 **08:40 Hey genius! Call me back, I need help for the biology homework we have to finish for Monday.**

 **09:10 Come on, don't leave me alone. I need ur brains!**

 **09:30 Elsa, stop fondling your sister and call me.**

Elsa's blush only deepened as she read the dozen texts that followed. They all involved Anna. The blonde was also horrified, what if someone had come in and read the texts?! She quickly sent a reply.

 **10:35 wtf rapz? What if someone else had my phone?! u need to be more careful!**

She put her phone down and got dressed. Even if Rapunzel sometimes made questionable remarks or jokes about her relation with Anna, she was still glad that she had told her. The past month had been easier to go through because she could talk about her problems. Her best friend always listened, didn't judge, and sometimes offered advice. The phone rang as the blonde was making her bed.

"Hey Elsa! Did she finally pass out? Took you long enough."

"Geez Rapz, you have to stop with that!"

"Yeah sorry. I'll come up with a pseudonym so I don't have to actually say her name."

"Or maybe you could just stop? I think you're enjoying this a bit too much."

"Yeah... I find it cute to be honest. So, what do you think about... 'the little temptress'?" Elsa stayed silent. She wasn't going to get upset, it would only encourage Rapunzel.

"Nah? Hmm... what about 'the ingenuous beauty'? No? 'The delicious redhead'? Oooh, I've got it! Plain and simple! The princess!"

Elsa sighed.

"Come on, admit it, it's cute! The Ice Queen and the Princess. Kinda fits, right?"

It kinda did, but she was never going to admit it.

"Didn't you have questions about our biology class? Or are you going to ramble to me all morning?"

Her friend sighed on the phone and finally stopped her nonsense, after muttering something about Elsa being boring. It took Elsa almost half-an-hour to explain what her friend didn't understand, but she didn't mind.

"Thanks a lot, Elsa. Oh, by the way, are you free today? Flynn is dragging me to the latest Marvel movie with Olaf. Please don't leave me alone with them...at _that_."

The blonde wasn't really a fan of superhero movies. Especially Marvel ones. But she hadn't gone out since her little adventure to the club with Rapunzel.

"Hmm... I have my first driving lesson this afternoon. But I'm free in the evening. We could go grab a bite before the movie."

"Sure. Let's meet at the pizzeria at 8:00 then. Oh, you should bring the princess."

"What? Why? We've never done that before. And don't call her that." What the hell was Rapunzel planning now?

"Yeah, that's the point. I'd like to know her, now that I know... the thing."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Come on! I'll sit between the two of you if you don't think you have enough restraint to not make out with her during the movie."

"You seriously need to stop that. I'll ask her only if you promise you'll behave."

"Sure. See you tonight then."

The blonde stopped at Anna's room on her way downstairs. "Hey Anna, wanna go see the latest Marvel movie tonight?"

"Sure! I saw the trailer yesterday and it seemed pretty good. But I thought you didn't like them?"

Her sister seemed both puzzled and really excited. "Yeah... Rapunzel is dragging me there because of her boyfriend."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed."Are you sure they won't mind? I don't really know them. And I'm younger." Elsa had always considered Anna to be much younger than herself because Anna was often acting childish, while the blonde had always been much more mature than any girl her age. But, as Rapunzel had told her many times over last month in an attempt to make her feel better, Elsa was in fact only two years older.

"Actually it was Rapunzel's idea. So, yeah, no problem."

"Well, in that case, I'm in!"

* * *

Elsa was anxious as she waited for an instructor she had never met in a car she didn't know. She had passed the written exam without any problem, even if some questions were tricky, but she wasn't so sure about the driving in itself. She had 20 hours of driving lessons to do before her birthday, so that she could get her license as quickly as possible.

A woman in her fifties came into the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Good afternoon Miss. I'm Mrs. Gothel. Just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

The instructor wasn't nice at all, and she never spoke about anything other than driving for the entire hour, but at least Elsa didn't hit another car or a wall. She still had some struggles with the gear lever, but Mrs. Gothel had told her it would take her some time to get used to it.

She was relieved when it was over and she parked the car in front of her home. She got out of the car and the instructor took her seat. "It wasn't that bad for the first lesson. See you next week."

 _Yay... what a way to congratulate someone._

She quickly came in and checked the time on her cellphone, 6:30 pm. She had an hour and a half before she was going out. She told her parents that the lesson had gone well, went upstairs to change into something more suitable before running into her sister in the bathroom.

"Hey sis, can you help me with my make-up?" Anna was wearing a green puff skirt that highlighted her slim waist and a white blouse with black dots. Elsa quickly focused her eyes onto her face.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I wanted to hide my freckles a little." _Is she crazy?_

"What? No, you don't. They're so cute." _Gosh, I have to keep these thoughts to yourself_. "Maybe some light lipstick and some mascara, but that's all."

Anna was blushing. "Thanks."

Once they were both ready, they left to join the others at the pizzeria. Olaf was already there.

"Olaf, you remember Anna, my little sister? She was there when you came in August."

He smiled and quickly replied. "Sure! How could I forget?" _Is he flirting with my sister?_ _How dare he?_ She shot him a glance so cold that he flinched. "I mean... we had a great day swimming and all that." _That's better_. She was dying to put a protective arm around Anna's shoulders, but she couldn't.

Flynn and his girlfriend arrived just in time to fill the awkward silence that had formed after Olaf's backpedalling.

"Flynn, Rapunzel, this is Anna, my sister." Flynn waved at her with a small smile and Rapunzel hugged her.

"Anna! It's so good to finally meet you. Your sister is always rambling on about you. I see that you're quite the beauty, just like she said!" _What the hell Rapz? I purposely made sure not to talk about her!_ She shot her coldest look at her, but unlike Olaf, Rapunzel didn't seem to care.

Her sister was blushing and mumbled "Oh.. thanks.. I... I didn't know sis spoke about me."

"Oh yes she does! Come on, let's sit down and order something." They went to a table and Elsa sat next to her sister. _No way am I letting Olaf near her_. Flynn sat opposite Elsa and Rapunzel opposite Anna.

The two boys started talking about the movie and how it related to the comics. Anna was busy answering all of Rapunzel's questions. How old are you? What do you like to do? Are you really as talented with a pencil as Elsa says?

"Come on, cut her some slack, Rapz." muttered Elsa.

"Shhh, I'm not talking to you!" hissed Rapunzel before turning back to Anna "What do you want to do after high school?"

"I'd like to be an illustrator. I'd love to work in animation." Elsa realized that she didn't even know that.

The waitress came over and took their orders.

"Wanna share one sis?" They often did that when they went out with their parents.

"I'm pretty hungry actually. Let's take two and share them so we can taste both?"

Anna answered with a smile. "Sure! So let's take our favorites. One pugliese and one pepperoni."

"Flynn, wanna do the same?" asked Rapunzel.

"Umm... I'd really like a whole four cheese for myself if it's ok."

His girlfriend seemed disappointed but ordered for herself and went back to her relentless questions. Elsa listened to the two girls and realized that Anna could hold a conversation quite easily. It was subtle, but she was... different when she was spoke with Rapunzel. More mature?

They ate quickly enough and the blonde sister told Anna that she had some tomato sauce on her chin. The young girl tried to swipe it with a napkin without success. Elsa craved going to clean it herself, but she couldn't. _It's way too cliché! And Rapunzel is right in front of us. If I do that, she will never let it go_. So, she suffered in silence until Anna got it right and sighed as she saw the sparkle of amusement in her best friend's eyes.

"Okay girls, it's time to get the tickets. Wouldn't want to miss the commercials and trailers." said Flynn, getting up.

"Can't you go get the tickets for us with Olaf? We'll join you later." replied Rapunzel.

"Sure. See ya." Flynn kissed his girlfriend before leaving and the girls were left alone.

"So, Anna! What about boys? Surely, there are plenty of them at your feet."

Once again, Elsa glared at the girl in front of her.

The redhead blushed a little. "No, not really... I'm single right now."

"Oh... hmm... what about girls? Some of us aren't straight at this table." she winked and then winced as Elsa's foot kicked her legs under the table.

"I... I don't know. I'm not opposed to it. Sometimes boys can be really dumb. I guess it would be easier with a girl."

Rapunzel laughed at the remark, while Elsa sat in shock from hearing it. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Come on, let's not make them wait too much."

They left the pizzeria and Elsa paid for both her and her sister, despite Anna's complaints. Once they were at the cinema, Anna sat between Rapunzel and her older sister. They kept talking until the movie finally started.

And, as Elsa had expected, the movie was dumb. It was filled with terrible punchlines, gigantic plot holes, and no suspense at all. Yet, the others seemed to like it. _Everyone's got their own tastes, I guess_.

Halfway through it, Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulders. Elsa knew that she always did this when they watched a movie, but doing it in a cinema, with her friends around, made her feel embarrassed. And she was pretty sure Rapunzel wouldn't miss it. When the bad guy was finally defeated and the credits began to roll down, Elsa grabbed her vest and got ready to leave, but Flynn made her stay to watch the post-credits scene.

When they could finally go, the blonde girl stretched and began complaining about the movie, exposing the plot holes and everything.

"Come on Elsa! Don't ruin it for us, we really enjoyed it." Olaf was grinning though.

Anna chuckled. "She always does that. I'm so used to it, I don't even complain anymore."

"Besides, it's not the kind of movie you watch for the plot, right Flynn?" The other guy nodded.

They went back home and Anna thanked her for inviting her. "It was a really nice evening sis! Thanks. Rapunzel's so friendly." _Sure she is. I'm gonna kill her._

"No problem. It was fun, despite the movie." She kissed her goodnight and went to bed and called her best friend.

"Hey Elsa! What a great evening, right?"

"Rapz... what the hell was that!?" She tried not to be too loud.

"Come on, I learned a lot today. First of all, your sister is not as innocent as you made me think she is."

"What? Why?" _What was she talking about?_

"Didn't you notice? She's not acting the same way with you as with other people. She's much more childish with just you."

"Alright... I may have noticed it. A little."

"You know what I think? She knows you can't refuse her anything if she acts like that. She knows, maybe subconsciously, that you love her when she's your sweet, innocent little sister."

"Come on Rapz, you're exaggerating. I know her better than you do."

"Yeah, yeah... you do realize that you both do some things that no other sisters do, right? Not at your age anyway. The hand-holding, the blushing cheeks and hugs? Resting her head on your shoulder in the cinema... even I didn't do that with Flynn."

"Yeah, you were too busy staring at me and Anna."

"And from what you've already told me... the sleepovers, the cuddles, the kisses...? The way she never uses your name, but always call you 'sis'?"

"Yeah we already established I had some issues with my feelings about her." The talk was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn't Rapunzel's business. _I don't want to stop any of this_. _Why would we stop, just because we're getting older_?

"Yeah... but you're not the one initiating all of this. And don't tell me that she does it because she's still young. She's old enough to know this isn't appropriate behavior for sisters."

"Listen, I'm too tired to talk about this okay? We'll talk on Monday. But thanks for the evening, it was nice."

"Goodnight, Elsa. And tell princess that she's welcome to go out with us anytime."

The blonde moved around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. Could her best friend be right? Was Anna even aware that their behavior was not really conventional for sisters? Was she acting childish because she didn't want to lose what they had had their whole life together? Elsa didn't want to lose it either.

A few minutes ago, Elsa had been exhausted and ready to sleep. Now, her mind was filled with burning questions, fears and worries. And all she could see when she closed her eyes was her princess in a charming green puff skirt, which somewhat made it worse.


	9. Hans

Elsa was finishing up her English homework when she had an epiphany. She was happy. If life really was about lows and highs, she was definitely on a high. She had perfect grades at school, great friends (Olaf had found a girlfriend, so she didn't even have to worry about him hitting on her anymore), her driving lessons went well enough, and she had a wonderful sister.

Yes, she still had some concerns about her unorthodox feelings towards Anna, but Rapunzel had helped her come to a compromise. Even if it could seem weird from the outside, there was actually nothing wrong with their behavior. Hugs, kisses on the forehead and other snuggles weren't forbidden between sisters, right? As long as her desires for something more stayed in her mind, just like a fantasy, it was fine. Keeping in mind that all of it would end in a few months.

She still had to mentally slap herself from time to time when she caught herself staring for a bit too long, but she was dealing with it. She also had her mantra, and she had discovered from her best friend's advice that working out could really help with the sexual frustration. They both went to the gym twice a week, and she often exercised to the point of exhaustion in the evening. These nights, she would crash onto her bed after a quick shower and fall asleep immediately.

And, it had many other benefits. They could meet new people, it helped her stay fit and healthy, and she had more time to speak with Rapunzel. Anyway, she felt good. In both her mind and body.

She glanced at the calendar on the wall next to her desk. November 25th. Eight months to go. She could do it. _Piece of cake_. The blonde girl stretched and left her room to go downstairs. She had promised Anna that they would catch up on her favorite show together.

Said sister was already in front of the TV, watching some dumb talk show under a blanket. _What's going on with her and blankets? It seems like she always has one in arm's reach_.

"Hey sis! Finally! Come here." She lifted the covers and Elsa knew that there was no point in resisting. She could say no, find some excuse, but Anna would look at her with her irresistibly big eyes and she would concede. She had other fights to wage, and other positions to hold, so she slipped under the blanket and even put an arm around her sister's shoulders as she snuggled against her. With her new state of mind, she was able to enjoy it without having too much remorse. _I know it won't go any further. I can control myself_.

Anna used the remote to switch to the VOD service and quickly found the Game of Thrones panel. "Ready for 3 episodes of death and betrayal sis?"

"Sure, let's go!" Elsa couldn't stop from grinning when she noticed how happy her sister looked. _Is Rapunzel right? Is she acting childish on purpose? Does she even realize it? Or is she really like that?It's true that I love her this way, she's so cute... Ok stop that and focus on the series._

They watched it for a while until Elsa felt Anna's hand on her stomach. "Whoa sis, your workout is already paying off." Elsa's blush worsened when the redhead pulled the blanket aside and raised her T-shirt. "Hmm... don't see it yet though."

"Yeah...uh... that could take some time. And that's not the objective anyway." _Now please stop poking my bare stomach_.

"Yeah, sure." answered Anna with a snort. "But you should take it easy. A toned stomach is lovely but don't get all addicted to exercising."

"Mhmm. Let's get back to the episode." Elsa gently took Anna's fingers away and brought the blanket back on top of them.

They finished the first episode of their marathon and were starting the second when their parents came back home from the mall. The older sister was about to get up to help them with the bags when her father spoke.

"It's ok girls. Say seated and enjoy your show. What are you watching?"

"Game of Thrones!" squeaked Anna.

"I'm not sure it's really appropriate. Aren't you too young for that?" Her father said, with her mother nodding behind him but Anna just sighed.

"Come on, I'm not a baby anymore. And it's not _that_ gory."

"I heard that there was an on screen rape last season. And two coworkers were talking about the series last week. From what I understand, their portrayal of women characters is pretty bad."

"Who cares about that?" replied Anna. Elsa and her father looked at each other hopelessly and sighed as her sister and her mother continued arguing. They both decided not to take part in this, and the blonde found it quite amusing to watch, as the two stood their ground and their arguments became more far-fetched by the minute.

She took out her phone and started to play on it, waiting for her sister to calm down so that they could resume watching their show again. She was absent-mindlessly listening to them until a phrase from her mother caught her attention and made her blood freeze.

"I even heard that there was an incestuous relationship between a brother and his twin sister! How can they even show that on TV?" Of course, because of her current situation, Elsa was terrified. But Anna wasn't personally concerned by this issue and took the argument as she had taken all the other arguments from her mother.

"But... but it's not that bad! It's kinda beautiful, even! They love each other both as brothers and sisters, twins nonetheless, _and_ as lovers." Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _Fuck, that hadn't happened for more than a month_.

"Now you're just trying to defend the indefensible!"

"Come on Elsa, back me up on this, you love the show too!" But the blonde really didn't want to back her up, especially on this issue.

"Uh... mom's kind of right on this point... they even had kids. That's kind of sick."

"Hmpff. Maybe, just maybe, the kids thing is a bit too much. But I'm pretty sure it has already happened for real during the Middle-Ages." Anna seemed hurt that her sister hadn't helped her, so Elsa felt forced to add.

"But... the show is still good. It has its flaws, but it's nice. Way better than the medical thing you're watching, mom."

"If you say so... still, back in the days, a show like that would never have made it on screen."

Their parents finally left and the sisters went back to watching their episode. "Thanks for the help, sis!" Anna hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Once they were back to watching their episode, Elsa sent a text to her best-friend: "Let's go the gym today? I could definitely use it."

* * *

Elsa had gone to the gym twenty minutes ago, and Anna was bored. Her older sister seemed to be happy recently, but Anna couldn't help but worry about her sudden passion for exercising. She knew Elsa well, more than anyone else. Physical activities had never been one of her fortes, except maybe ice skating, but that didn't really count, did it? The blonde tended to throw herself fully into anything that interests her, and Anna feared that it could become an addiction.

Especially since it was an activity they didn't share. Anna was ready to do a lot of things to spend time with her sister, but exercising just for the sake of it wasn't one of them. Besides, she wasn't sure that Elsa would want her to. _God I hope she won't meet an athletic bombshell there._ She felt guilty about her train of thought, but couldn't help it. _What if it has already happened? That would explain some things._ The redhead could feel a burning sensation in her stomach.

Anna was switching channels aimlessly when her phone rang. She looked at the caller's name before answering. Hans. He had asked for her number earlier this week, pretending to need it if they ever wanted to work on their history project from home. Anna had gladly given it to him, but knew quite well why he actually wanted it.

"Hi Hans!" Her voice was trembling a little and she moved her phone away to clear her throat.

"Hey Anna! How are you?" Hans sounded rather confident. _I'm sure he's recited what he would say before calling me_.

"Good, good. A little bored actually. My sister left me on my own."

"Oh, good. I mean, no. Not good." He didn't sound confident anymore. "Anyway, I was thinking. Last time you told me you liked movies. I think. So... I was thinking... I mean someone told me... there's a nice one on at the cinema tonight..."

Anna didn't know if she should tell him that she'd be glad to go with him or if she should let him finish his awkward rambling. She waited for a bit, but it was only getting worse.

"I have nothing planned for tonight. Would you like to go to the cinema with me?" That wasn't so hard, was it?

Hans sounded surprised but thrilled. "Yeah! Yeah, I'd love that. Let's meet at 9 then? There's a... romantic movie with uh... Bradley Cooper, I think. It starts at 9:15."

"Sure, let me just ask my parents first. I'll text you to let you know. See you there, Hans."

"See you!"

The redhead was smiling. He had finally asked her out! She had begun to wonder if he would ever gather up his courage and do it. She went to the kitchen and saw her mother preparing dinner.

"Hey mom. Can I go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure honey. What are you going to watch? And with whom?"

The young redhead hesitated for a few seconds. Lie? Don't lie?

"A comedy. With Ariel and Jasmine." No need to raise suspicion.

"Oh, ok. Do you need some money?"

"Na, it's okay. I've got enough." Her parents gave her some pocket money every month and she wasn't really a big spender. "And no need to drive me, I'll take the subway."

"You're still eating with us? Elsa called, she's eating with Rapunzel tonight."

Anna nodded and went upstairs to prepare for tonight and send a text to Hans. It was a shame that her sister wasn't here. She could have helped her choose some clothes. And do her make-up. She finally decided on a brown knee-length skirt, dark tights to protect her from the cold and a beige sweater. Then, she borrowed a cardigan from her sister's closet. _I'm sure she won't mind_.

She looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. She pulled out the pile of papers she had hidden under her bed and decided to draw some more. This was a little project of hers which she had started a month ago, after her movie night with Elsa and her friends.

She had heard them playfully call her sister the Ice Queen two or three times and, maybe because of the movie, she just got this image in her mind of her sister dressed as a superhero and roaming the streets of a corrupted city to fight crime. Anna knew Elsa's superpower would be launching ice shards from her fingertips, obviously, and she had drawn several versions of a uniform. How awesome would it be to draw some comic strips of the almighty Ice Queen and her faithful sidekick Anna? _I'll have to think of a better name for the sidekick_... She had to show her drafts to her art teacher. He always gave her good advice, even on non-school related projects.

When her mother called her down for dinner, she had finished drawing the heroine in a bad-ass pose, long platinum hair blowing in the wind, and in a new uniform: long leather boots, a white flowing skirt matched with a white top that stopped several inches above the navel and a long ethereal blue cape. She was rather satisfied with her new idea and hid the drawing with the others before going downstairs. She had almost forgotten about her date. Was it even a date ? _Yeah, it's definitely a date_. She ate quickly, took a shower and got dressed with the clothes she had picked out before.

Then, she said goodbye to her parents and left her home in a hurry. Sitting in the subway, the young teenager tried to answer all the questions that roamed her mind.

 _Is he going to try and kiss me during the movie? Yeah, obviously._

 _Should I kiss him? Why not? He's nice and handsome._

 _What if he doesn't? Would that mean he's not interested in me?_

 _How can I show him I'm interested too? Should I hold his hand? Rest my head on his shoulder during the movie? No, that's way too intimate._

 _Maybe I should have dressed differently. Sexier. What if he thinks I'm still a little girl?_

She looked at her reflection in the windows. _Maybe I should have concealed my freckles._

The redhead was nervous as she got off the subway and walked towards the cinema.


	10. Shattered

Anna saw Hans waiting in front of the cinema from afar. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down and slow her hammering heart. As she got closer, she noticed that he was really well-dressed. She had always seen him in T-shirts at school, but right now he was in a white shirt and a blazer. _I think I'm under-dressed. Or is he overdressed? It's just a movie_.

He smiled genuinely at Anna when he caught sight of her and they met awkwardly in front of the building.

"Hi Anna! I'm so glad you agreed to come." Well, technically, _I_ asked _you_.

"Hey Hans! Me too. I'm so excited." She smiled to him and hoped he didn't see how nervous she was. She had kissed boys before, but she had never gone on any sort of date.

"I already bought our tickets. Shall we?"

Anna laughed at the way he had asked, and he blushed. Maybe he was nervous too.

"Alright, I'll buy the popcorn then!" They entered the building and Anna went straight to the cash register, followed by the other teenager. She ordered a large size box. Then, Hans led her to the right theatre and they sat together. Several couples were already there and Anna blushed when she saw a girl and a boy already kissing passionately.

An awkward silence settled in as they waited for the movie to start. _What should I say? Come on, think of something._

Hans finally saved her. "So, what did you do after I called you? You said you were bored."

"I.. uh.. It took me some time to prepare. And I drew a bit. I'm trying to draw some comics."

"Oh really? That's great!" He seemed enthusiastic. "Could you show them to me some day?"

"Uh sure. Not yet, though." Anna didn't like to show her drawings to people. Only Ariel and Elsa had seen most of them. "I'm just starting. I haven't even decided on the look of my heroine's uniform. I have like ten of them."

"Wow. Maybe I could give you some advice then!"

Anna had to change the subject. She couldn't really tell him that she imagined herself as a superhero sidekick. "What about you? What do you do on weekends?"

"Well... I usually play some video games with friends, and I also play basketball. You could come and see me play sometime! We have a game almost every Sunday. And I also have to take care of my younger brothers."

Anna had been shocked to learn that Hans had twelve brothers. She just couldn't imagine what it would be like. _Do they even know each other_? There couldn't be the same relation between 13 brothers as between two sisters. _What if I had two Elsas_? Sure it could be nice when one was busy. But she doubted that they would be so close if there had been another sibling. And she'd have to share them.

The start of the movie interrupted her thoughts. She smiled at Hans, took her box of popcorn and settled down comfortably in her seat to watch the movie.

It was an average romantic movie. Predictable, but nice. Anyway, Anna was too nervous to focus on the film. Sometimes, her fingers brushed Hans' as they both tried to grab some popcorn at the same time. _When do we kiss? Is there a sign in the movie?_ She took a glance at the boy sitting next to her from time to time.

The popcorn was emptied by the middle of the movie. She put it back on the floor and put her arm on the armrest. A few seconds later, she felt another arm resting on it, and a hand taking hers. The redhead froze. Hans' hand was kind of rough, but the feeling was still nice. _What should I do_? She turned her head towards him and saw that he had leaned in a bit and that he was looking at her.

They looked at each other for a while. Ok, it's time to do something. Anna leaned towards him and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was an awkward, chaste kiss, but when Anna pulled out of it, she was smiling and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. They continued holding hands until the end of the movie, but Anna wasn't paying any attention to the movie. When the movie finished and the lights came back on, they smiled at each other and rose in silence. They were still holding hands when they got out of the building.

"I... I really liked it. Did you?" Anna didn't know if he meant the kiss, the movie or something else, but she answered anyway.

"Yes, it was great. I'd like to do it again some time." She blushed a little.

"Me too!"

"Hmm... I told my parents I would be back before 11, so I should go. But, thanks for the evening."

"Yeah, ok! I. uh... see you on Monday then?"

"Of course." They stood awkwardly for some seconds. Then Anna decided to take things into her own hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you!"

She walked away and took the subway home. Sitting on a seat, Anna went over the whole evening in her head. She had to tell Elsa everything. _She's going to be so thrilled_!

* * *

Elsa wasn't thrilled. At all. She had come back home at 9 and Anna had barged in her room unannounced at 11. She was in bed, struggling not to fall asleep in order to finish her book when the redhead had opened her door and jumped onto her bed, delighted. "Sis! I've got to tell you everything! I've just had an amazing date with Hans!"

As soon as those words were out, the blonde felt her heart sink. Her stomach was burning and her mind clouded over.

"A date? Why didn't you tell me you had a date?" She knew her voice was cold, too cold, but she couldn't stop herself. Yet Anna was so cheerful that she didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't know! He called me just after you went out. I had given him my number on Monday. So he called me, and asked me if I wanted to go the cinema. Well, technically, I asked him because he was too nervous. We went to see a romantic movie."

"Only the two of you?"

"Yeah! But I told mom I was going with Ariel and Jasmine, so don't spill the beans."

"You lied to mom? To go out with this Hans guy?" She could tell that her voice was harsh.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never lied to our parents. Anyway, I went to the movies and it was kind of awkward at first."

"Ok." _Please tell me you didn't kiss._

"We spoke a bit, and then the film started, but I was too nervous to follow the story anyway."

"Yeah ok." _Please tell me you didn't kiss._

"Then, during the movie, he took my hand. I was surprised, but it was nice."

Elsa nodded. _Please tell me you didn't kiss_.

"And then I turned my head and he was looking at me. So I leaned in and then we kissed! It was really, really nice. Not like the other times, because I knew there were feeling involved this time."

Elsa realized that her jaw hurt from clenching them so hard , but she couldn't stop it. Her sister didn't seem to notice.

"And we held hands throughout the entire movie. Then, I kissed him again when we said goodbye!"

It took the blonde a lot of effort to unlock her jaws and open her mouth to speak.

"Listen Anna, I'm happy for you." _Yeah sure_. "But I'm really tired... could we talk about it later?"

"Yeah sure! No problem sis! Have a good night." She looked so happy as she left the room.

Elsa took some time to calm herself. She tried to identify the feelings that were overwhelming her. Jealousy, obviously. It made her stomach burn and her jaw clench. Anger too. Her fists were clenched and she desperately needed to hit something. Sadness. Anna was happy, but because of someone else. And pain. Real pain.

She took her phone and texted Rapunzel. "Are you still awake? I need to talk."

Her phone rang a few seconds later. _Thank God I have her_.

"Hey, what is it Elsa?"

Speaking was difficult because of the lump on her throat.

"It's... it's Anna."

"What happened?" Rapunzel sounded alarmed.

"She... she's dating someone."

"Oh, hum... that's a good thing, no? I mean, it might help you move on."

If only it was that easy. "I can't... you can't even imagine how jealous I am right now. I... when I think of that guy kissing her I just... I want to punch him so hard."

"Come on Elsa, this isn't you. We've all been through jealousy. Just... it will pass ok? Try to think about something else."

"You don't understand. I can't think about something else. And I can't have any sort of hope because I know I won't ever have what I desire. I can't have it. And even if it doesn't work out with this guy, there will be others. God why couldn't she have at least waited until I left home?" At least, she would have been far. She wouldn't have seen her being so happy because of someone else.

"Don't be hard on her. It's not her fault."

"Of course it's not her fault. It's just..." Elsa groaned in frustration. "You can't understand. But thanks for listening. Sorry I bothered you at this hour. See you on Monday?" There was no point talking about it if Rapunzel couldn't understand her.

"Yeah... don't worry Elsa, it will get better, ok?"

The blonde grunted and ended the call. She couldn't read anymore, so she closed her book and switched off the light. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Anna kissing a boy. She didn't even know what he looked like. Her imagination was killing her.

 _She said there were feelings. What if she loves him? What if he makes her happier than I do? Am I strong enough to let her go, to be happy for her? I don't think so. She can't know how I feel. I must pretend I'm happy for her._

Elsa was trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad, that they were only fifteen years old and that it wouldn't go beyond a few kisses, that it wouldn't last long, maybe two weeks at the most. Then, she realized something that made her heart ache even more. Anna had not even asked her for her goodnight kiss. She always did it. Always. The blonde couldn't keep a sob from escaping at the thought of what it meant.

She smashed a pillow on her face, trying to muffle the sounds. She couldn't afford to be heard by Anna like last time. She couldn't tell her anything, and she would never be able to.

The young woman could do nothing but cry herself to sleep.


	11. Boxing

"You're not taking the bus today, Elsa?" Olaf asked her as she bid him goodbye once they were out of school.

"Nah, I'm going straight to the gym". Causing her friend to become both surprised and worried.

"Elsa, I know that you've discovered some sort of passion for this but... don't you think it's getting out of hand? You're going there more and more. At first, you went with Rapz but now you're going on your own too?"

It was true. Since last Saturday, 5 days ago, Elsa had gone every day. At first, she had asked Rapunzel to accompany her, but Rapz couldn't on Tuesday and so Elsa had gone alone. Now, she didn't even bother asking. She wasn't going to force her friend into following her.

"The coach says that there's no such thing as too much exercise. It's good for you. Maybe you could tag along and give it a try." Honestly, she didn't really want him to come. She was better off on her own. She didn't have to hide her feelings and act like someone else.

"Na, I'll pass. But be careful alright? I barely recognize you these days. You know we still have homework due tomorrow right?"

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll do it after dinner, don't worry." Then, she gestured towards the bus.

Hurry up, your bus is leaving."

"Fuck!" Olaf spun around and ran after the bus, shouting. "STOOOP! STOOOP!" A smile crept onto Elsa's face, but she left and walked to the gym, not waiting to see if the bus actually stopped for her friend.

The gym wasn't far from her school and she got there in under ten minutes. She came in, said hi to the girl sitting at the front desk and rushed to the locker room. There, she changed out of her jeans and put on some white shorts instead. She looked around to make sure she was alone and quickly pulled off her jumper, her shirt and her bra before putting her black sports bra on. She doubled it with a blue one, changed her shoes and made sure her braids were tightly woven before exiting the locker room.

The brunette at the desk (Katia? Katerina?) smiled at her, but the blonde ignored it. Rapunzel insisted that she was flirting with Elsa, but Elsa wasn't sure she was. Besides, she wasn't interested.

She went to a treadmill and started running, increasing the speed progressively. She felt good. The exercise was numbing the pain burning in her chest.

Yet, she couldn't stop taking glances at the other end of the building, the area reserved for boxers. She'd love to go and hit the punching bags. She wasn't interested in boxing at all, but she really wanted to hit something. She continued running until someone noticed her staring at a guy practicing his punches. She looked elsewhere, but watched from the corner of her eyes as the guy who had seen her staring went over to the boxer and briefly spoke with him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the boxer stopped his training and came over to her, trying to make it look like he was just passing by.

"Hey. I've seen you around a lot these last few days." The man had a stern face, but tried to crack a smile.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm enjoying it more and more."

"I'm Evan. I'm a boxer."

"Elsa. I'm in my last year of high school." The man grinned at that. He was in his mid-twenties. _Interested in younger girls? Well, who am I to judge? But don't get your hopes up, there's really no chance of anything happening between us._

"I've only seen you use this machine. Want some tips on what to use for what effect?"

"Oh... I don't really want to muscle up. I just want to exhaust my body. Though... I'd love to try boxing a punching bag." She gave him the most charming smile she could. "Think you could show me the ropes?"

The guy nodded "Of course! Follow me!" He led her to the punching bag and helped her with the hand wraps. "You want to hit someone?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The man laughed. "Lemme guess, an ex-boyfriend?"

The blonde hesitated for a bit. "Yeah, something like that." She had been trying to avoid Anna as much as possible since Saturday. Well, as much as she could avoid someone who was living in the same house as her, but the redhead had still found the time to show Elsa her new boyfriend's face in her class photo. Boyfriend. Yeah, Anna had called him that. After what? Two dates?

"Nice. So just picture him in your head and punch him with all that you've got."

So Elsa did, and it felt good. It hurt her hand too, but that wasn't really important.

"Not like that! Let me show you how to throw some basic punches". She tried to imitate his moves and then he told her to try punching the bag again.

He gave her some moves to do and put in some insults between them, which made her smile.

"Right hook. Come on, harder. He's an asshole, hit him! Left hook, right jab. Teach the motherfucker. Let him know he'd better not hurt you again."

Obviously, poor Hans didn't deserve either the insults nor the hits, but Elsa felt much better. She couldn't make her jealousy disappear just like that, but she could at least deal with her anger. _Though, if you ever hurt her, I'm going to beat the crap out of you_. _This_ , thought Elsa as she landed a right hook on the bag with all her strength, _is for kissing my sister, and this_ – left jab – _is for trying to take her away from me_.

She was soon exhausted and left panting next to the bag, sweat rolling all over her body. Evan handled her a bottle of water and congratulated her. "You've got some rage, girl! You could be really good with some proper training. Interested?"

"No, but thanks. I just like punching this, and it felt really, really good, but I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the blows."

The man gave her a big smile. "Yeah, it would be a shame to hurt such a pretty face."

 _Well, what did you expect? You were kinda flirty and you did imply that you were single. Good thing you have a perfect excuse._

"Thanks, but..." she cleared her throat. "the ex-boyfriend you thought I wanted to hit is actually a girl." She was surprised at how easily the fake excuse had come out of her mouth. Only two people in her life knew about this, and yet she told it to a complete stranger. The truth was, compared to her other secret, the fact that she wasn't straight seemed to be almost irrelevant. She couldn't care less about this secret getting out. _Well, I'm not sure I want my parents to know yet, but other than that_...

The boxer seemed confused for a second, before he realized what she meant. "Oh! Oh. I... see."

"Thanks a lot though. I feel way better."

"Sure. Uh... see you around then? We can do this again anytime."

"Okay, see you around." He didn't seem too disappointed.

Elsa went back to the locker room and grabbed her things before going to the showers. She undressed and started washing the sweat off her body with soap and cold water. She felt a bit ashamed of using her looks to lure a nice guy into doing what she wanted, and of giving a beating to a bag she was imagining as Anna's boyfriend. But it felt good. And, she had granted herself the right to be selfish for a few days, until she could better deal with her situation.

She changed back into her regular clothes, packed up her damp workout clothes and left. She took the bus and arrived home in time for dinner. She waved at her sister and said hello to her parents.

"You're home late today. You were at the gym again?" Her mother sounded concerned.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll do my homework after dinner and go straight to bed." _This way, I won't have time to think. And, I won't have to listen to Anna speaking about Hans_.

"I never would have thought that my daughter would become such a fitness addict." Although, her father actually sounded rather proud.

"I actually did some boxing today."

"WHAT?" That was Anna. "Are you crazy? You could hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry, the punching bag didn't see what hit him. Couldn't even land a hit on me."

"I hope you're not planning on taking up that sport, darling?"

"No mom, I'm not crazy. Being hit on the face doesn't really appeal to me."

She was sitting at the kitchen table, next to Anna. She would have preferred to eat alone instead of like this, but she had to pretend like nothing was wrong. _I can't let Anna realize that I'm jealous_. Fortunately, her sister had kept her new relationship a secret from their parents. At least she wasn't talking about him in front of them.

Still, seeing her bright smile and her good mood was enough to depress her. She had always wanted her sister's happiness, but now she realized that she wanted to be the only one to bring it to her. She thought of all the movies in which people declared that they were pleased how their loved one had found happiness in another's arms. _What a bunch of liars_. She didn't want Anna to be happy with some guy. _Or maybe I'm just too selfish. Am I a bad person?_

Once the meal was over, Elsa helped clear the table and went to her room to do her homework. She closed the door and sat at her desk. Even school was starting to bore her. _That_ had never happened before.

She was finishing her math homework when she heard Anna knocking on her door. Maybe if she didn't answer, Anna would go away. But, her sister knocked again a few seconds later. Elsa sighed but told her to come in.

"Hey sis. Are you still busy...? There's a new show airing tonight. Maybe we could watch it together...?"

"Um... sorry, I really have a ton of work tonight." _Right, now I'm lying to her_. Anna seemed sad, so Elsa added "Maybe we could watch it on Saturday?"

"Saturday? Uh, I can't, sorry... I have plans with my boyfriend." replied Anna. Elsa hated that word.

"Oh... is that so?"

"We're going to the zoo!" Elsa usually loved the voice that Anna used whenever she was excited about something. Now it sent an acute pain shooting through her chest.

"Uh... don't you think this is all going too fast? I mean, you already see him every day at school. And you went out with him on Tuesday, too."

"Yeah but... I really like him. A lot."

Elsa winced. _At least she didn't say love_.

"Ok well... we'll watch it some other time then? Or you can watch it and you'll tell me if it's good."

Anna nodded quietly and left the room. _Not only aren't you the one making her happy, but you're hurting her! Best sister ever_.

Elsa went to bed early, feeling guilty, but she only fell asleep much later.


	12. Ice Skating

Anna couldn't stop a yawn from escaping her mouth as she watched the road through the bus windows. She had been texting Hans late into the night, so she didn't get much sleep. She thought about her weekend again. It had been so amazing!

She had gone to the zoo with her boyfriend on Saturday. They had wandered through the park all afternoon, holding their hands, and had kissed a few times. Then, they had eaten together at a small restaurant and they had walked through the city to watch the Christmas lights that had recently been put up. Finally, before they parted ways, Hans had kissed her and told her that he loved her. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach. She had been caught by surprise, but she told him that she loved him too.

 _Is it true? I think so_.

Her reverie was interrupted by a cold gush of wind. The bus had stopped and a few new passengers got in. Anna shivered a little. It was December already and the weather was getting very cold. _I'll have to check to see if the skating rink has opened yet_. Her sister had been distant recently, but she knew Elsa couldn't say no to some ice-skating. Between the tons of homework that Elsa had to do and her new-found addiction to exercising, Anna barely even saw her anymore, and she missed her.

The bus came to a stop and the redhead realized that they had arrived at school. She got out and went to the spot where she always met with her friends. Ariel was already there, speaking with one of their classmate. She said hello to both of them and grinned as Ariel asked her if she was still dreaming about her weekend. She had already told her everything on Sunday.

"I can't believe he said he loved you after just one week of dating!"

"Yeah... but it was so nice! We had such a lovely day, and everything was so beautiful..."

"So... do you think you love him too?" Ariel was such a romantic at heart and she was beaming with joy.

"Yeah... yeah I think so."

"That's so cute! You're like the greatest couple in the school! Oh look! Speaking of which, you prince charming is coming over."

Anna turned and saw him smile as he walked towards her. His copper hair being blown by the cold wind. He kissed her and Anna felt both embarrassment and excitement about kissing him in front of the other pupils.

Then, he put his arm around her waist and Anna happily welcomed the warmth.

They spoke for a few minutes with Ariel before Jasmine arrived. Soon, other classmates joined them and she was thrilled to show everyone how close she was to Hans.

When the bell rang, her boyfriend reluctantly removed his arm and Anna immediately began to miss his touch.

They had math, English, music and Spanish in the morning, in none of which, she sat next to Hans. Still, she glanced at him often and noticed that he was sometimes already looking at her. Whenever that happened, they smiled at each other and Anna blushed a little. In Spanish, they even passed a few notes back and forth. The teacher didn't seem to notice. Plus, the class was dead-boring anyway.

Then, she had lunch with her friends, but managed to steal a few kisses with Hans during the break.

When the bell rang again, it signalled the end of the art class and Anna was disappointed. _Already?!_ The other pupils quickly packed up their belongings and left. They had a 15 minutes break before the last class of the day started and none of them wanted to spend any of that time in class.

Anna on the other hand, had made a habit of staying there for a few minutes every week. Art was, after all, her favorite class, and Mr. Philip was her favorite teacher. She put the final touches on her current piece of artwork, packed her things, and hesitated before leaving the room.

"What is it Anna?" Her teacher was leaning against his deck. "Do you have something to show me today?"

"Well... actually..." Anna was embarrassed. "I do have something. I've been working on a new project."

"That's great. Let me see it." Anna took a folder out of her bag and handled it to her teacher. "It's nothing fancy. Just a character I've been trying to make. I'd like to turn it into some sort of comic."

Mr. Philip nodded and looked at her drawings. "They're really nice, Anna. The clothes are maybe a bit too suggestive for my taste, but I guess most super-heroines are dressed in similar fashions."

The redhead couldn't help but blush. Some outfits were indeed quite revealing. And the model was her sister. She didn't want to disrespect her sister, but super-heroines were often wearing... sexy uniforms.

"They're great, Anna. Nothing to be ashamed of. You should continue working on this."

Anna nodded, satisfied that she had the approval of her teacher. "Thanks! I'll do it."

"Good. Don't hesitate to show me your progress. And you know you can come by at any break, right? You don't have to wait for Monday afternoon. I don't have many students who are interested in art."

"Sure! Thanks a lot. Bye Mr. Philip."

She put the folder back into her bag and left the room with a smile on her face, happy that she had been able to share her artwork and that her teacher had encouraged her to continue.

Once she got home, the redhead went to her room and started drawing again. She began to draw herself, well, her sidekick persona. Her thoughts wandered towards her sister and she suddenly remembered her plan with the skating rink.

She grabbed her laptop and searched for it on Google. _Yes! It's open!_ It had been for a few weeks already. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:15 pm and her sister still wasn't home. _She must be at that stupid gym again._

She took her cellphone and looked for Elsa on her contact list. She glanced at the photo under the name 'Big Sis 3' and noticed she would have to take a new one. They must have been almost two years younger when she had taken it.

"Hi Anna. What's up?" She sounded out of breath.

"Hey sis. Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. I was just beating up a punching bag. I can let it rest for a sec."

"Again with that? Sis, swear to me you that won't pick up boxing! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry. I told you already, it just helps me blow off some steam."

The redhead sighed.

"So, why did you call me? Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you, the skating rink is open again. Want to go there on Saturday?"

"I... I'd love that. You could have waited for tonight to ask me though."

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't plan something." Anna could hear a man talking in the background. And he was rude. She picked up the words "beat the shit out of" and "cold hearted bitch".

"Sure. I gotta go, Anna. See you tonight."

The rest of the week went by quickly. School was nice and she made a habit of stopping by art class every day during her breaks to show her teacher the progress she had made on her project. He seemed glad to have a pupil interested in his subject and always gave her good advice. And, he didn't even say anything about the fact that she had begun drawing herself as one of the characters.

Hans wasn't thrilled that she spent part of her breaks there, but she made sure to make up for it when she joined him. Everything was perfect between the two, and Anna was really happy that Hans was her first real boyfriend.

Elsa was still distant and spent way too much time away from home. She looked sad and Anna hoped that going back to the skating rink this afternoon would cheer her up.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she noticed it was a text from Hans.

 **09:20 Hi! Did u sleep well? I know we're going out tomorrow, but do u wanna go somewhere today too? I can't spend a day without seeing you;)**

He was so sweet, but she couldn't.

 **09:22 Sorry, I can't! Spending some time with my sister. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow:)**

 **09:28 Ok np! C u tomorrow then. Love u.**

She went back to her drawing project to idle away the hours.

After eating, the two sisters dressed warmly and went out to the rink. Anna sighed as she looked at her big sister. _It's so unfair! How can she be so beautiful in a turtleneck sweater and a wooly hat?_ Her platinum hair was trying to escape from her hat and the cold added some pink to her usually pale cheeks.

They entered the rink and noticed that a lot of people were already ice-skating. Elsa and Anna had brought their own skates, so they just paid the entrance fee and quickly changed into them. Anna held her sister's hand as she entered the rink. She was actually good at skating now and could manage on her own, but she didn't want her sister to know that.

They skated together for a while, Anna never letting go of Elsa's hand. She almost fell once or twice, but quickly hugged her sister to regain her balance. They were both smiling and laughing as they sped up on the rink. _She's so graceful, so beautiful_.

"I'm a little thirsty, sis. Let's take a break?" said Anna. Then, they left the rink, took off their skates and sat down at a table.

"I'm so glad we're here sis. I've missed you these last two weeks." she continued.

"I'm sorry Anna. I know I've been distant... It's... it's my fault? I just needed to take my mind off certain things. But you know I love you, right? And that I would never abandon you."

"Of course. It's just... you know you can talk to me if you're not feeling well, right?" She was glad her sister still wanted to spend time with her, but she was hurt that she wouldn't talk to her about her problems.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, I'll get better soon enough." She ruffled her sister's red hair and leaned over the bar table to kiss her on the forehead.

Anna was smiling happily when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye who she had not expected to see here. It was Hans, her boyfriend. _What's he doing here_?

She watched, worried, as he passed the door of the rink. And what worried her the most was that he wasn't alone. A pretty brunette had one of his arms hooked in hers. She must have been 16 or 17 and Anna had never seen her. _Who the fuck is she? Hans doesn't have any sisters. And the rest of his family is in the south_.

She tried to push aside the dark thoughts that invaded her mind and watched them from her table. _Come on Anna, don't imagine things. He's a really nice guy. There must be a good reason_.

They rented some skates and sat down on a bench, most likely to put them on. Anna's heart sank as she saw her boyfriend kissing the girl tenderly. _How could he_? Tears formed in her eyes and her heart hurt so much. _He told me he loved me... why...?_ She was paralyzed and couldn't keep her eyes off the two teenagers kissing. The girl was blushing a little and Hans was definitely enjoying himself.

Tears began to stream from her eyes as she watched silently. Then, she noticed her sister standing up. She must have followed her staring. "Is it Hans?" Anna was shocked by the tone of her voice. It was as cold as ice. She nodded with a sob and watched her sister clench her fists. Her blue eyes which were usually so soft and kind were now hard as steel and her face portrayed only wrath and determination.

The redhead watched, horrified, as her sister marched towards her boyfriend in long strides.


	13. Self-control

Elsa couldn't control herself. She was furious. This boy was dating her sister. He had what Elsa could only wish for. And still, it wasn't enough for him? He threw it out for what, this pathetic random girl who he was kissing right now? How dumb could he be? How blind was he?

Elsa was furious and she was marching towards him, fists closed. Her sister was still sobbing at their table. That thought only made her fury grow. She had been mad at him all week because he could have what she couldn't. He could kiss Anna, hold her, tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. And now he was making her upset? Making her cry? What a fool!

Elsa shouted as she got closer. "Hey, you little shit!" Several people turned their heads towards her, shocked at the words and wondering what was happening, but Elsa didn't care. The boy raised his head and looked around him, visibly not understanding what was happening, trying to figure out who Elsa was mad at. "Yeah I'm talking to you, asshole." Maybe, just maybe, she had spent too much time with Evan and his colorful language.

The boy stood up and waved his arms defensively as he began to back away. "I... I don't know who you are but.. but... there must be a misunderstanding." He was so scared that his legs were trembling. The girl he had been kissing a few moments ago looked scared too.

She closed in on him and threw a punch with all the strength she had. She grinned as her fist connected with his face and she welcomed the pain that spread through her hand. Hans fell on his ass, tears forming in his eyes. She had hit him really hard. Several people around her gasped.

She grabbed him by the collar with her two hands and pulled him onto his feet.

"How do you dare? How dare you do this to my sister?" Her voice couldn't be any colder and Hans' eyes widened in shock as he finally understood what had caused her wrath.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry. Please let me go. I'm so sorry." He was scared shitless and frantically looked around for help.

A man came out of the crowd that had gathered around them and started to walk towards her, but she glared at him and he stopped.

"Don't ever speak to her again. Don't ever try to contact her. Don't ever look at her again. You understand?"

The boy nodded vigorously. Elsa released her hold on his collar and dropped him. She noticed that two people were actually filming the scene. _Damn, at least some people are enjoying themselves. Morons._

Hans muttered something along the lines of. "God, they're all crazy in that family."

The blonde spun back around him and uppercut his stomach. She could feel all her rage and fury bubbling up inside herself again. The boy groaned and bent over in pain, holding his belly and trying to catch his breath.

Elsa thought about this pathetic jerk kissing her sister, saying he loved her. This was maddening enough, but knowing that he did all of this while dating another girl drove her insane. She landed a right hook on the side of his face knocking him out, and she couldn't help smirking when she saw him hitting the floor.

Then, some time passed. She didn't know how long, maybe a few minutes, but she came back to her senses. She massaged her fingers and realized that they hurt, a lot. She looked at the boy who had passed out on the ground and began to worry. _I hope I didn't hurt him too bad_. The girl next to him had moved away a little. She looked torn between helping him up or kicking him again. _Well, I guess that she didn't know either_.

Her eyes shifted over to the people around her. She stared at the one who was still filming with his smart-phone and he quickly put it away. The others were motionless, not knowing what to do. Some of them were whispering. Fortunately, there were no young children. Their parents must have taken them away from the scene.

And then, she noticed her sister, who had come close and who had most certainly watched the whole scene. Her eyes were wide and horrified. Elsa's heart sank as she noticed the fear clouding her eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry Anna..." she stuttered. "I don't know what took over me... you know that's not me... I just... when I saw you cry... I couldn't control myself."

Her sister sobbed and threw herself into her arms. Elsa hugged her tight, relieved that Anna wasn't too scared of her. She cried against her chest as the crowd began to disperse. A man who she knew was the manager came to her. "I called the hospital and the police. I'll need you to stay here until they arrive."

Elsa nodded in silence and tried to comfort her crying sister. _What are our parents going to say? I'm in so much trouble_. Still, she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat. _Maybe I wouldn't knock him out though_... Anna was still clenching her jumper with her hands and crying between her breasts when she realized something that froze her blood.

 _I'm glad. I'm glad I hit him and I'm glad he won't be with my sister anymore. I'm happy she's single again because it means I won't suffer so much. My sister is sad and crying, but I'm happy. I'm such a disgusting person_.

* * *

The medical team arrived before the police. They checked the boy for a minute and carried him away on a stretcher. He had regained consciousness before they had arrived, but still felt weak. Elsa was relieved when she heard a nurse telling someone they still had to check for a concussion, but that he would most likely be fine.

Then the police came and asked her to follow them. "We're going to ask you some questions at the police station. You don't look very violent for someone who's just assaulted a boy."

Elsa nodded and gently withdrew Anna from her arms to follow them into their car. Anna followed and spoke for the first time since the incident:"Can I come too? I'm her sister. I.. she did it because of me."

The police officer shrugged. "Sure. There's plenty of room in the back." His partner opened the door and they both sat in the back. Elsa had never thought that she would one day be in a police car. Much less so, with her sister. Anna took her hand and squeezed it. The blonde turned her head and tried to give her a smile. Anna's eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. _Damn I really hope he's in a lot of agony_.

When they finally arrived at the police station, they asked her to sit at a desk. A policeman arrived a few minutes later and sat across from them. Sergeant Gerson, if she was to believe the plaque on the desk. He seemed friendly.

"So. Word is, you hit a boy in a skating rink. Punched him in the face, in the stomach, and then knocked him out."

"Um... yeah, I did."

"Ok, so first, give me your I.D. I need to call your parents if you're not an adult yet."

Elsa handed her I.D. to the officer and then her parents' number. _They're going to be so mad_. Anna also showed her I.D. in order to prove that she was Elsa's sister. The man gave the number to another officer and told him to call and bring back their parents.

"Ok, so now can you explain to me what happened?"

Elsa cleared her throat and tried to give the best description that she could. "My sister has been dating a boy. We were at a table in the skating rink when we noticed him. He was with another girl and he kissed her. My sister Anna began crying and I saw red. I.. I don't know what took over me. It has never happened before. But I was furious and I went to him. I hit him in the face and threatened him. Then I let him go but he muttered something about my sister and I being crazy. So I hit him in the stomach and then on the head." There, nothing but the truth. "I know it was wrong."

The police officer sighed. "The thing is, lying or cheating on someone is perfectly legal. Hitting and knocking out an asshole though, is not. You look like a nice kid, your sister too, but if the boy presses charges you might have some problems."

Elsa's shoulders sank.

"Let's just hope that he's not in terrible shape. And that he won't press charges. You can wait for your parents in the waiting room."

They sat in silence and waited for their parents. Anna was still holding her hand and Elsa took comfort in this. _I'm in deep trouble but at least I have her_.

When their parents came in, they were furious. Elsa opened her mouth, but was silenced by her father. "Be quiet. We'll speak at home."

Both sisters sat in the back of their parent's car, quiet. Elsa knew she was in trouble, but she didn't like the idea that Anna was being punished because of her. It was unfair, she had done nothing wrong.

When they arrived home, their parents asked them to sit in the living room and the lecture began.

"I can't believe you Elsa!" her father began, "You're 17! You've always been so responsible. What went through your head?! Sending a fifteen year old boy to the hospital, really?"

Her mother continued. "We've always told you that violence is never the answer. What if he presses charges? What if he's really hurt? It could wreck your entire life!"

They continued for a bit before sending Anna to her room. "We need to speak with your sister alone."

When they heard her door closing, Elsa's father spoke again. "Elsa... I know you wanted to protect your sister. And I'm proud of you for that. Family is the most important thing in the world. And I'm glad you love Anna so much. But... you understand that this can never happen again, right?"

"I know dad. I don't know what happened. I just saw red and anger took over me. How could he do that? How could anyone do that to someone like Anna? She's always so kind and selfless. She didn't deserve it. How long will it take for her to trust anyone again?"

Her parents sighed. "Let's just hope it stops here and that the boy recovers quickly."

Her father ruffled her hair. "We love you Elsa. And we know you love your sister." _If you knew how much I love her, I don't think you'd still love me_. "Just.. you've been acting different lately. You need to get yourself back under control, ok?"

Elsa nodded and went upstairs when she realized her parents were done talking.

Her mother spoke up again before she had finished climbing the stairs. "Oh. And you're grounded for two weeks. Until the winter holidays."

Elsa didn't complain. She deserved it. Actually, she deserved more. When she entered her room, she saw that Anna was already there, on the bed. Elsa could see that she had been crying again by the look of her eyes.

"Why Elsa? Why did he do that? I really liked him." She started sobbing again.

Elsa jumped onto the bed and held Anna in her arms. They lay on the bed and Anna went back to crying into her chest. The older girl tried to comfort her with soothing words.

"Boys are so dumb! I can't believe I trusted him!". Elsa knew she was supposed to tell her that he was just a jerk and that her next boyfriend would be a nice guy. But she couldn't say the words. Instead she hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead multiple times.

After a few minutes which were spent in silence, Anna spoke again. "Thanks, by the way. You totally rocked."

Elsa smiled. "To be honest, and despite what I told the police and our parents, I don't really regret hitting him. He totally deserved it. Nobody gets to hurt my sister."

Anna chuckled. "Did they ground you?"

"Yep, two weeks. I expected more to be honest."

"So... no more gym and boxing then?"

"Nope. And I think my boxing days are over. I really hurt my hand."

Anna laughed again and Elsa was glad to hear that lovely sound.

"You totally deserve to be grounded for longer. That way you'll have to stay home with me. I'm gonna ask mom and dad to ground you until August."

The blonde laughed, but also couldn't stop feeling guilty that she had been so distant for the past two weeks.

The redhead took her sister's right hand in her own and massaged it carefully, trying to ease the pain.

The blonde became a bit embarrassed at the motion and at the fact that her sister had stopped crying, but was still using her chest as a pillow.

"I love you sis. I don't need anyone else."

Elsa's heart raced in her chest and she knew Anna could notice it, since she had her head so close to it. Butterflies flapped their wings in her stomach. She suddenly felt flushed as blood rushed to her cheeks. She had to tell Anna that it was silly. That they were only sisters and they needed another kind of love in their life. She opened her mouth, but the wrong words came out.

"I don't need anyone else either."


	14. Running

Sunlight roused Anna. But she didn't want to get up, because she felt so warm and comfortable. Then, she remembered what had happened the day before. Hans with the other girl. Elsa beating him up. The police station and the lecture from their parents. The discussion she had had with her sister.

They had eaten in silence with their parents after that and then they had gone straight to bed despite the early hour. The blonde hadn't protested, or said anything when the young teenager had entered her bedroom in her pajamas and had slipped into the bed. Elsa had left the room in silence and come back a few minutes later in a nightdress. Then, she had turned off the lights and joined her sister. Anna had snuggled against her, desperate for human contact and warmth, and they had talked late into the night.

Eyes still closed, the young girl tried to identify her surroundings. She was still in Elsa's arms. She could smell the fragrance of her hair around her and she could feel the swell of her breasts against her cheek. _How many boys and girls would kill to take my place_? She blushed a little at the thought.

She still felt sad and betrayed. She didn't understand how anyone could do that to someone else. Did he have no empathy? Why did he tell her he loved her only to go out with another girl? Her chest tightened at the thought. How long had he been with her? _Was he with her before he started dating me?_ Anna let out a sigh and Elsa gently stroked her hair. _Is she awake_? She opened her eyes and raised her head. Elsa must have been awake for quite some time already, because she had her glasses on and was reading a book. She gave a smile to her sister. "Good morning Anna. You've slept a lot."

"Yeah... thanks for putting up with me"

"No problem. How do you feel?"

Anna took some time before answering. "Better. But I'm still hurt. I just... don't understand."

"If it can be of any consolation to you, I'm pretty sure he's in pain too."

They both laughed loudly. "Yeah, he must have a huge black eye right now. And a big lump on his head."

"Come on we should get up and get some breakfast. It's past 10 already."

The redhead moaned. "I don't want to get up. It's warm in here and cold outside. And I have nothing to do anyway."

"How so?"

"I was supposed to go on a date today. Guess it's cancelled now." She would have happily asked her sister to take Hans' place, but she knew Elsa was grounded.

"Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay in bed for a while."

"How long have you been awake sis?"

The blonde checked the clock to confirm before answering. "Two hours." Anna took her book and threw it on the floor. Elsa complained but Anna then grabbed the covers and lifted them higher. "Come on, snuggle and sleep some more. This is my day, you're not allowed to say no." Elsa sighed and motioned Anna to roll onto her side. They put their heads on the same pillow and the older sister put her arms around the younger one. Anna could feel her body pressed against her back. She didn't know about her sister, but she fell back asleep soon enough.

* * *

Their mother woke them up at noon. "Come on girls, I know you had a bad day yesterday, but you can't stay in bed until tomorrow. Come eat something." She had also threatened to open the window and take off the covers if they didn't hurry. After eating, Anna went to her own room and thought about what she could do.

First, she had to contact Hans. One last time. She grabbed her laptop and wrote him an e-mail.

Hans,

I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want to ever speak to you again.

But I want to tell you that you'd better not press charges against my sister. This whole mess is your fault and you deserve every punch she gave you.

If you don't do it, then I won't explain to everyone at school that you were seeing someone else behind my back and that my sister beat you up in public.

Bye forever,

Anna.

Anna had said that she wouldn't tell everyone, but she had to tell Ariel, at least. She sent the email and called her friend.

"Hey Anna. How are you?"

"Hi. Not great. I'm not with Hans anymore."

"Oh really? Why? What happened?" She seemed surprised, but not that much. After all, relationships between 15 years old rarely lasted longer than two weeks.

"He was seeing another girl behind my back."

"Really?! What a pig! Who is she?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." She described the brunette to her friend, but Ariel didn't seem to know her either.

"Anyway, he's in the hospital right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"My sister beat him up pretty good. You should have seen it, it was awesome!"

She told her everything and they both laughed at Hans' expense. "But don't spread it okay? I told him I would be quiet if he didn't press charges."

"Well... people will learn that you're not with him anymore. And if he shows up all beat up, people might realize what happened."

Anna sighed. She hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, maybe... still, don't tell anyone, please."

They hung up and Anna wondered what to do next. She could always go back to her sister's bed, but she had slept enough for two nights already and she doubted her sister would agree on going back into bed with her. So, she took her pencils and fetched the drawings she had hidden under her bed.

She had to finally pick a uniform or she'd be stuck forever in that phase. She ordered the dozen of drawings on her bed and removed the ones she liked least one by one. Soon enough only one was remaining. Her super-heroine, who happened by pure chance to look just like her sister, was clad in slim white trousers, heels, and a white sleeveless top that showed a lot of cleavage. An almost translucent cape was on her back and her long blond hair was free and blowing into the wind. White ice was flowing out of the palm of her hands and the only bright color of the drawing came from her deep blue eyes.

Anna was dying to show this to her sister, but she didn't know what reaction she could expect from her. Instead, she decided that she should to pick a drawing of her own persona and work on her comic. It was easier, as she had only three drawings to choose from. She decided on her latest one, a petite redhead clad in knee-high socks, black shorts and a bright green shirt with a snowflake symbol on her heart.

Anna started drawing random scenes with her characters. At least it kept her mind off Hans.

* * *

Elsa was conflicted as she thought about the last day and night, when Rapunzel called.

"Hey Elsa. How are you? You seemed off all week."

"Hi. Yeah I went to a dark place, I guess." What was she thinking? Hitting a 15 year old kid.

"So are you feeling better? Less jealous?"

Elsa sighed. She had to tell Rapz everything.

"She's not with Hans anymore. To make it short, we saw him with another girl, I lost my temper and I hit him... a lot."

Her friend stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. Well, I do know. I'm happy. And it scares me."

"Happy? Because you're not jealous anymore?"

"Yeah… I know how it sounds. Anna is sad, of course. He was her first boyfriend and he had to be a jerk. I'm so angry at him."

"But you're happy?"

"Yeah… She's single again, I don't have to imagine her kissing someone. Or being happy with someone else. I'm a horrible person, I know. And she spent the night in my arms. And the morning."

"You remember what we said about that, right? Cuddling, kissing her on the forehead… it's uncommon between sisters but it's not that bad. Sleeping with her in your bed and holding her in your arms all night though..."

"I know, Rapz. It won't happen again. I just couldn't send her away after what happened. Her love was betrayed for the first time in her life, we went to the police station, we still don't know if I'm in trouble with the law..."

"Gosh I hope you're not. The guy totally deserved it. Just be careful ok? You still plan on leaving Arendelle after this summer, right?"

"Of course! I let myself go yesterday, but I'm gonna take things into my own hands. No more inappropriate gestures. I can't do that to her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she likes it. But yeah, it's not really… sane. Even if it's cute!"

"I can't risk her learning about… how I love her. And I can't continue taking advantage of her innocence."

"Told you before, don't feel so wrong about that. She's not that innocent. But yeah, I also think you should stop it. And maybe it will help you too."

"Yeah… I really… really wanted to kiss her this morning when she woke up. And not on the forehead. She was so cute, all cozy against me." It felt wrong telling it to someone, even wronger than thinking about it, but it also lifted a weight off her chest.

Her best-friend giggled on the phone. "You're such a sap."

"What about you? Still no trouble in paradise?" She couldn't believe Flynn and her were still together. Could her best-friend have found _the one_ this young?

"Everything's great. Can I tell him that you beat up a guy? He's gonna lose his mind over it."

"Well, I can't expect you to keep _all_ my dark secrets, can I?"

"Yeah, I'm sooo gonna tell everybody! Oh by the way… don't you think you should call the hottie we met at the club? I'm pretty sure she's given up on you calling since then, but maybe she's still free. Or we could go back and try to meet someone else."

Elsa wondered about that. She didn't want to date anyone. Well, almost anyone. But it might get her mind off Anna. On the other hand, last time she had tried it, it hadn't gone so well.

"Na, I don't think it's a good idea. It wouldn't be fair to date someone just to try to forget someone else. It wouldn't make me any better than Hans. I'll just have to wait until September."

"Ok, as you wish. Oh, by the way, when do you wanna hit the gym next week?"

"Well… I'm grounded till the winter holidays. So if you want to go, you'll have to go alone, sorry."

"Damn… can we still visit you at home?"

"I'll ask my parents. But I guess you could." After all, her parents didn't seem that upset.

"Ok good, I'll see the princess then too. See ya tomorrow! And stay strong, don't go feeling her up when she's asleep!"

Elsa winced. "You agreed to stop that! You know it's not funny!"

"Well, it's better to laugh about it than to keep brooding."

"See you tomorrow. And thanks again."

Elsa sighed again and thought about all that. She had to stop being so close with Anna. On a physical level, at least. She had let too many inappropriate things happen because she couldn't say no to her sister. She knew she had never initiated anything wrong herself, but she was guilty of letting it happen. _I can't let myself corrupt her, or take advantage of her_.

She thought about this all morning, how good it felt to have her sister's head on her breasts and her hands on her waist. How each breath on her chest had made her shiver. A pool of arousal was growing inside her and she quickly shook her head, trying to chase away the thoughts. _I need a distraction_.

She went down the stairs and saw that her father was reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad. I know I'm grounded, but can I go for a jog?" He looked hesitant. _Well, he can't really know that I'm not lying about my intentions_.

"You could come with me. I think you've gained some weight, judging by that belly of yours. It could do you some good." She laughed when she saw the offended look on his face.

"You know what? Let's do it. I'm gonna show you what your father has in him."

"Oh, I really want to see that. Let me get ready and let's go!" Elsa was happy. They didn't often do stuff together, so she could kill two birds with one stone.

She grabbed the sport bras that her mother had washed, raced upstairs, and changed quickly into them. She added a close-fitting white shirt with sleeves and traded her jeans for thick leggings and went back downstairs. Her father had changed too.

"It's cold outside. Shouldn't you wear a jacket or something?"

"Nah, we're not gonna be cold. Unless you plan on stopping every five minutes to catch your breath?"

"Ok, that's it little girl!" He was smiling. "You've been training for a month and a half and now you think you can take on your father? Try not to fall behind!" He left in a hurry and Elsa followed him laughing.

They started running quickly as Elsa's father tried to stay ahead of his daughter, but they soon both slowed down.

They passed in front of their neighbor's houses and went to the park close to their home. After two longs laps, they both stopped and tried to catch their breath. Elsa felt good, despite the burning sensation in her lungs as the cold air went in and out. Her heart raced and her legs hurt, but she smiled when she saw that her father was in worse shape than her. He was leaning against a tree, with a hand on his stomach, most likely to ease a stitch in the side, and he was panting.

"Well…. maybe… maybe you're... in better shape… than me."

Elsa laughed and took him to a bench. "Let's sit down for a while."

They both sat down and quickly recovered. "We should do this more often. We don't spend enough time together, Elsa, and one day you'll go away and we won't be able to do it anymore."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, it would be nice."

"You know Elsa… I couldn't really say this in front of your mother last night, but I'm so proud of you. That little bastard deserved everything you threw at him." Elsa smiled. She had almost never heard her father swear.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for and protecting your sister. She needs you. And you need her too."

Elsa was glad. Glad her father was proud of her. Glad he approved of what she had done last night. But she was also sad. That he didn't know everything. That she had to keep secrets from him. She couldn't tell him that his older daughter loved his younger one in a way that was definitely not appropriate, but she had to tell him something.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I like girls."

Silence settled in. Her father didn't speak and the blonde waited. As the minutes passed, she was getting worried. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. After all, she had not planned to date anyone in the coming year, so she could have hidden it very easily.

 _He must be thinking about so many things. That he won't have a son-in-law. That he won't be able to speak about him to his friends and coworkers. That he most likely won't have grand-children. Well, there's still Anna_. Elsa didn't want to think about Anna getting married and having children though.

 _Maybe he's trying to think about what he's going to say_.

Time went by, and finally her father opened his mouth, before closing it again. "Come on dad, say something."

"Sorry, I … I was thinking. I gotta say though, you chose your moment well." He smiled. "Right during the daughter-father bonding." He waited for a few seconds before continuing. "It's okay, Elsa." He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. "Are you seeing someone? Do you want us to meet her? We'd be glad to."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I… I just didn't want to keep this a secret anymore. Not with you, anyway. And it seemed like the right time to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me. How long have you kept this a secret?"

"Actually, not that long. I guess I've always known I wasn't into boys, but I just realized why recently." _Because I'm into my sister? Or because I'm into girls?_ Elsa didn't know for sure, but she guessed that "lesbian" was the closest label she could use. At least it was the label she could give to the world and to her family.

"I'm sure your mother and your sister will be ok with it too."

"Well… Anna already knows, actually."

"Yeah, I should have known better." He chuckled. "I forgot that there were no secrets between you two." _Except for one…_

"As for mom… could you keep it a secret for now? I'll tell her later."

Agnarr sighed. "That's a big secret to keep from her. I'll do it, but tell her soon please."

Elsa nodded and stood up. She was happy that she had told him. A small part of the weight on her chest had vanished.

"So… first one home doesn't do any chores tonight?" She didn't wait for him and ran home, feeling relieved.


	15. Winter Break

Anna was nervous as she got out of the bus and walked to her friends. It was Monday, and the last time she had been at school, she had been Hans' girlfriend. Now, she was single and she had to somehow tell her friends.

Ariel knew, of course. But she had told Ariel to keep it a secret. She continued walking and looked around herself. Were people watching her? Were they whispering about her? She didn't know if it was real or if she was being paranoid.

She finally arrived at her destination and Jasmine waved to her. "Hi Anna! So how was your date with Hans?"

The redhead let out a sigh. _Well, straight to the point then_. She took a deep breath and answered as she had practiced in her mind multiple times already this morning. "We didn't have a date, we're not together anymore, and I don't really want to talk about it." Plain and simple. Could they just not ask questions and leave it here?"

"Really? Why? Who ended it?" Apparently not.

"It just wasn't working out. I don't think he's all that great."

"Oh, really? So you're the one who dumped him then?"

"Not really. It was more like... a mutual decision?" She should have made up a story with Hans that wouldn't hurt either of their reputations. Well, as long as he didn't press charges. If he did, she would tell everyone what really happened.

The whole group hummed doubtfully. "What about you? Did you have a nice weekend?" Anna asked, trying to change the subject. But then, Hans arrived at school and everyone stared at him.

Anna observed his face. He had a huge black eye that looked like it hurt like hell and his skin was cracked on his temple. _Sis beat him up really good_. She almost felt sorry for him when some other pupils began making fun of him. He had been in this school for only a few months and didn't really have friends outside of his class. And, most of them were with Anna, so he had no choice but to enter the building alone and try to hide himself.

Anna felt bad. Of course he deserved it but... he was all alone and everyone was making fun of him. Anna knew she shouldn't care. He had betrayed her. He had lied to her. _But, what if he had an excuse_? She knew her sister would tell her to leave him alone in his misery, that he deserved it, but she wasn't Elsa.

So she followed him inside and looked around for him. She found him sitting on the ground, sobbing. She approached him and cleared her throat. He looked up and seemed surprised. "What do you want?" He sounded so pathetic. Anna couldn't help but feel sad for him, despite everything he had done.

"Hey Hans... does it hurt?"

"Yes. What do you care? I'm sure you're happy seeing me like this."

"Hans... what you did..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. But seriously, do I deserve all this? The beating, the shame, the mockery?"

"It will pass... the winter holidays are in two weeks, and everything will be forgotten in January."

"I'm going back south. In January. I told my parents things were bad at school and that was the reason I got into a fight."

"Oh." Anna was relieved."That's a good thing. For both of us."

"Yeah... I'm really sorry Anna. I knew it was wrong. I just couldn't resist."

Anna didn't reply.

"I won't press any charges."

"Ok. That's... good. I won't tell about my sister beating you up."

The bell rang and they went to their class.

During the next break, the redhead texted her sister to let her know.

 **10:00 I spoke with Hans. He won't press charges. I'm kinda sad for him.**

She was in front of her art class when she got a reply.

 **10:01 Don't be, and stay away from him. I know you're too kind for your own good.**

The redhead shrugged and waited for all the other students to leave the room. Then, she knocked on the open door and said hello to her teacher as he motioned for her to come in.

"I wanted to show you my latest drawings. I finally decided what my two characters would look like, and drew some scenes with them."

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly and Anna found herself feeling better. She tried to get over Hans, and knowing that he would leave soon helped a lot. She tried to ignore the rumors about why they had broken up and why he had shown up with a huge black eye and focused on her artwork instead. To the annoyance of her teachers, who often caught her drawing or doodling during their class.

Elsa was still grounded, so Anna saw her more often. She had stopped going to her stupid gym, but she had began going for jogs in the park with their father, which surprised he just wanted to get to know his daughter better now that he knew she wasn't straight. Anna would gladly go with them to spend some time with her family, but she didn't want to intrude and she had to admit that running wasn't really her thing, especially in the cold.

It was nice to have her back, but Anna had noticed that Elsa was... awkward sometimes. They spoke a lot together, but their hugs were shorter than before. She would find an excuse to get up or do something else every time Anna tried to snuggle with her. She had told her, kindly, that she had to sleep in her own room when she had come on Sunday night to sleep with her. She had been kind, but it was as if she didn't want to have any physical contact, except for her goodnight kiss. It was getting to the point that Anna was beginning to wonder if she smelled. _Maybe I should ask for some perfume for Christmas._

Christmas was in three weeks and she still had to buy her gifts. Not that she had to buy many. She usually only bought one with Elsa for their parents and one for her sister. Still, it had to be done. So, she was supposed to meet with Jasmine, Ariel and Merida at the mall this afternoon.

* * *

When she got there, she hugged each of her friends.

"It's so nice that you came too Merida. We don't see you often enough now that we're not in the same class."

"Yeah... my classmates are nice, but I really miss you all too. I want this year to be over fast, and then we can all go to high-school!"

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah... we'll meet new people and we'll be able to date 17 or 18 years old boys. I can't stand the babies at our school." Jasmine was the most beautiful girl in the group, in Anna's opinion, and she had always dated older boys.

"Speaking of which," said Ariel in a cunning tone, "are you finally going to tell them about what happened with Hans? He's almost gone, so it won't hurt him. We'll keep it between us."

Ariel was kind of right about that. And, Anna wasn't used to keeping secrets. So she explained everything to them. How she had seen him with another girl, how her sister had gone berserk and the deal they had made afterward. The other girls laughed and it felt good to be able to talk about Hans without feeling down.

"Well, at least you won't have to buy him a present now!"

The four girls spent the afternoon in the mall, going through almost every store, but Anna really didn't know what to buy for Elsa. Books? She already had so many. Clothes? Elsa had better tastes than her. Jewelry? She'd love to, but it was way above her budget. Something to decorate her room? Elsa wasn't really interested in that. Chocolate? They both loved it, but she couldn't just give her a gift that would disappear in a week.

So, she kept looking everywhere they went, hoping to fall upon something. Merida forced them to go to a video games store -Elsa didn't really like those-, Ariel to an accessory shop -she didn't find anything that would please her sister-, and they all felt embarrassed when Jasmine dragged them to a lingerie store -way too inappropriate to search for a gift here!-. Anna blushed when Jasmine selected a few items and bought them. She actually would have liked to buy something, just to see how it felt. But, she couldn't imagine the face her mother would make when she would see it while doing the laundry. She couldn't wait to get out of here, especially when she noticed that there were several men inside.

They were finally outside when Anna saw the jewelry store just across from them. It couldn't hurt to have a look. She browsed through the showcases and finally found something that would make a great gift. It was a silver locket necklace with a snowflake engraved on it. She glanced at the label. Fifty euros for the locket. Seventy for the chain. A hundred for both. Anna winced. This was clearly above what she had meant to spend on a gift. But, she knew that Elsa would love it. And she liked the idea of giving her jewelry, especially a locket in which she could put a photo of them.

Elsa's 18th birthday was in January. She had saved some money for it because this was a very important birthday, as it meant she was becoming an adult, and she had to give her a nice gift she would remember. Maybe she could save some money from the Christmas gift and buy this locket for Elsa's birthday. She was contemplating the idea when Ariel interrupted her.

"Anna? Let's go?"

"Hum... what do you think, should I buy the necklace for my sister?"

"Are you crazy? A hundred bucks for a Christmas gift?"

"I could buy it for her 18th birthday." She really liked this locket.

"Well, she did kick your boyfriend's ass for you after all." Jasmine said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll come back to buy it. Let's go back to the chocolate shop. I still need something for Christmas." _I hope she won't think I'm a miser_.

* * *

When she got back home, she went up to her room and wrapped the chocolate box and the book she had bought. She was bringing the scissors back to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door.

She opened it and was surprised to see her sister's best friend behind it.

"Oh, hi Rapunzel."

"Hey Anna. Elsa's still grounded, so I came to visit."

"I see. She's upstairs in her room." She gestured towards the stairs.

"And how are you Anna? I heard you had a rough time with your boyfriend." She didn't really mind, but it felt strange that Elsa had told Rapunzel about that.

"Yeah... ex-boyfriend. He was a moron. I'm glad sis gave him a beating."

Rapunzel chuckled and lowered her voice. "And how's your sister? She's not very talkative at school."

Anna pondered for a while. "She seems good. Better than during the last two or three weeks. She's just..." _distant? Not really. Not as affectionate as I'd like her to be?_

"Yeah...? Just what?"

"Nothing. She's good! Come on, I'll show you to her room."

* * *

Elsa was at her desk, surfing on the web, when Rapunzel knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Hey, your sister let me in."

"Hi Rapz. I was waiting for you."

Rapunzel walked into the room and looked at everything. Elsa had never invited Rapunzel to her home before. Her bedroom was rather empty. No posters, no paintings, no photos. It was the complete opposite of Anna's. The walls were painted white and the furniture was plain and simple. There was a desk with a chair and a lamp on it, a huge bookshelf filled with books, a large closet on the opposite wall, a large window with blue curtains, and a double bed in the middle, where Elsa was sitting.

"So, _this_ is the crime scene."

"Huh?"

"Where the incestuous drama takes place." Rapz gave her a smug smile. "Your sister told me you were fine. She wanted to add something, but stopped."

"Hmm." What could that be?

"Have you been naughty Elsa?" She had taken a funny accent, but Elsa didn't laugh.

"On the contrary. I've tried to avoid any possible physical contact." And she missed it. A lot.

"Well, Anna must have realized. Be careful, she might start to wonder why and we wouldn't want her to figure it out, right?"

Elsa couldn't imagine anything worse. "So one day, you blame me for being too close to her, and now you're telling me I shouldn't keep my distance?"

Her best-friend sighed. "Well, it may surprise you, but I'm no expert on sister incest. Though I think I might become one between now and next September! Maybe you should try to find a compromise. Appear to be normal, as you were when… when you didn't have romantic feelings."

"We were way too close back then. It just didn't seem strange, because we were both younger. But I'll try to find a middle ground."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here!" They chatted for a while and gossiped about their friends at school. Elsa wasn't really interested in it, but it was nice to talk about something other than her family issues.

"Any idea on what we could do for New Year's Eve?" asked Rapunzel. Elsa had stopped celebrating it with her family two years ago, celebrating it with her closest friends instead.

"Well... my parents are going to celebrate with my uncles and aunts in Metroville. So I might have the house available for a day or two."

Rapunzel squealed. "That would be so awesome! We could invite some people and have a party!"

"Yeah… I just need to convince my parents."

"I'm sure you can do it!"

The two blondes spent the rest of the afternoon together and Elsa brought up the subject during dinner.

"So, what are you doing again for New Year's Eve?" She tried to sound as indifferent as she could.

"We're going to Metroville. To see your uncles and aunts. And your cousins. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You haven't seen them for a while."

Anna argued too. "Yeah, and I'll be so bored all alone there."

"Na, I'm going to celebrate it with my friends. We just need to find a place for it." She waited for a bit but no answer came.

"Unless we could do it here …?" Still nothing. "Please …?" Why didn't she have the same power of persuasion as her younger sister? Anna always got what she wanted.

Her mother sighed. "You know we don't like it when people we don't know come here."

His father added "Maybe we could agree to it as a reward for your hard work at school. But we need to put down some conditions."

The negotiations lasted for the entire dinner, but Elsa was pleased with the final terms. No more than ten guests, no alcohol besides beer, no one upstairs, no sex, and only Elsa's closest friends could sleep here. What Elsa had not anticipated was that Anna would jump on the occasion to avoid seeing their cousins.

"Can I stay here too, please?" She looked at Elsa with her big, soft puppy eyes. "Please, sis, please, please, please!" The blonde knew she was already defeated, so she placed her hopes on her parents.

Her father spoke first."I don't know… you're only fifteen. And Elsa's friends are seventeen or eighteen."

"Elsa will be there! She'll look after me! Right, sis? Please don't let them take me to Metroville all alone!" Anna's voice sounded terrified and Elsa could almost see tears in her eyes. The blonde knew that her sister was purposely playing some of her dirty tricks to persuade her, but she felt powerless.

"Yeah… I'll look out for her. It's ok. And Rapunzel likes her already." The smile Anna gave her left her speechless and light-headed. _God, she's so adorable_.

"Please, mom and dad." They both sighed and nodded. Anna jumped on Elsa and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Elsa woke up on the 24th of December with a heavy weight landing on top of her. She grunted and opened her eyes: a smiling face with red hair was on her chest, looking at her. "It's finally snowing sis! Hurry up and let's go outside!" She seemed so excited that Elsa couldn't help but smile too.

"I could if you got off of me." Elsa groaned. The more Elsa tried to put some distance between them, the more clingy Anna was. _Maybe Rapunzel is right, I need to compromise_.

"Good morning kiss, first." That was a new one. The blonde sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, now get dressed and join me outside! Mom and dad are already there."

Elsa got up and dressed warmly. She looked out the window and smiled as she enjoyed the view. A thick layer of snow had fallen onto the ground during the night and the trees were covered in snow. Her sister was wearing black trousers and a warm jumper under a red winter jacket. She looked so beautiful with her red hair flowing out from under her wooly hat. _Stop staring you freak_.

She ran downstairs and got out of the house. She had just finished closing the door behind her when a snowball hit her right in the face. She looked at the three suspects in shock and Anna burst out laughing. The blonde crouched to get some snow and threw a snowball at her younger sister. Then, they all started throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and playing in the snow. It felt nice. Elsa was glad that she could still enjoy these simple joys with Anna.

Elsa had snow all over her hair and clothes, and realized that Anna was only throwing snowballs at her. She grabbed some snow and rushed towards her, trying to put some of it directly down her back, under her jumper. She couldn't stop laughing as Anna cried "No! It's cold! Sis! Unfair!". The redhead tried to do the same and they ended up playfully fighting and falling to the ground.

Anna fell on her back in the soft snow and Elsa fell on top of her. She had tried to soften the fall with her hands and they were now resting on both sides of her sister's face. Their faces were close. Too close. The blonde's eyes left Anna's enticing big green eyes for a moment and flew over her thin nose and the cute freckles that framed it. They continued downward and Elsa watched her sister's parted red lips as her hot breath changed into steam in the cold winter air.

Elsa was hypnotized by her beauty. She knew her parents were close. She knew their position was awkward and that waiting so long before getting up was making it even weirder. Her eyes went back to those of her sister and she lost herself in the deep green pools. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned toward her, her own lips parting in anticipation of the kiss.

"Are you girls ok? Did you hurt yourselves?"

Her father's concerned voice broke the spell and Elsa quickly got up, embarrassed as she had never been before in her life. _Thank God he spoke. A few seconds later and I would have kissed her_. She avoided looking at Anna who got up after her. _You're so dumb. Not only were you going to kiss your sister, but you were going to do it in front of your parents_.

"I'm ok! The snow softened our fall."

Elsa's mind was restless. _Does she realize what I tried to do? Why is she so calm? What if our parents realized?_

"Let's make a snowman!" Anna tugged at her sleeve and Elsa turned to look at her. She didn't seem concerned or surprised. _It was so close…_ The blonde nodded and helped her sister with the snowman as she tried to slow down her racing heart.

They spent all morning outside and the afternoon in front of the TV watching Christmas movies next to the fireplace. A big snowman could now be seen through their windows. Anna snuggled against her sister and the blonde didn't even react. She was still shocked and horrified by what had almost happened. What would have happened if her father hadn't spoken.

Their mother was preparing the Christmas dinner and soon, they all went and retrieved their presents to put under the decorated Christmas tree. Their parents had, as always, bought a lot of them. However, Elsa was particularly curious about the huge one that was apparently for her.

They followed the same routine they had every year. They would watch a Christmas movie all together, and then open their presents. Then, they would eat.

Anna opened Elsa's present first and squeaked as she found the art supplies that her sister had bought for her. She jumped in her arms and Elsa happily let herself be showered in kisses. "Thank you so much, sis! I'm gonna use them all year."

Elsa thanked her too when she got her book and a box of chocolates. Then, she opened the huge present and laughed when she saw that it was a treadmill.

"This way, you can exercise at home. You'll need it if you ever want to be able to keep up with me".

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you need it more than me." They had continued their jogs, even though Elsa wasn't grounded anymore, and Elsa only went to the gym to do some boxing with Evan. She was pretty sure the guy had a thing for lesbians, but he was nice and taught her some nice tricks.

When all the gifts were opened and the dinner was finished, Elsa retreated to her bedroom and changed into the new nightdress that she had just received. It had been one of the many gifts of her parents. She slipped under the covers and wondered if Anna would come and ask to sleep with her, as they always did on Christmas Eve. Would she be able to turn her away? She was still afraid of what had happened this morning.

The thing is, Anna didn't even ask for permission, most likely because she knew it would give the blonde the possibility to refuse. She arrived in her pajamas and joined her. Elsa screamed as her sister stuck her cold feet against Elsa's legs.

"Anna… don't you think we're too old to do this? Sleeping in the same bed?"

Her sister sighed. "No. Well, maybe. I don't know. But I don't care. I like it. Don't you?"

"I do. It's just..."

"Is this why you've been distant?"

"Partly."

"Well, you can stop now. I like it, you like it. What's more to know?"

The older sister let out a sigh and hugged the other teenager in her arms. _If only it was that simple_.

* * *

As soon as their parents left for Metroville, Elsa and Anna began preparing for New Year's Eve, with the help of Rapunzel, Olaf -who was single again- and Flynn. It also allowed Anna to get to know Elsa's friends better before the party.

Elsa had invited her three best friends, of course, but they had in turn invited other friends, who had also invited some of their friends. All in all, there were supposed to be thirty people tonight, instead of the ten they had originally planned for. Everyone was supposed to bring either drinks or something to eat. She had mentioned the no-alcohol except beer rule, but she really doubted it would be respected. There was no way Anna would get to drink alcohol tonight though, so Elsa had gone and bought some sodas too.

"So, can we sleep here tonight?" That was Rapunzel. Elsa was pretty sure the no-sex rule wouldn't be respected either.

"Yeah, did you bring a sleeping mat?"

"Don't be silly! She can take my room, and I'll sleep with you sis!"

Rapunzel hesitated and looked at her friend. "Does it bother you? We can sleep on the couch."

But Elsa had given up on denying her sister's affection. Anna only pushed harder, and always found a way to get closer. "Na, it's ok. I'm used to it."

It seemed to bother Rapunzel, but she nodded. "Thanks Anna."

"No problem!" _Of course there's no problem. You could almost THANK her, Anna_.

They prepared the music, a bar area with a banquet, and changed into more appropriate clothes. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she noticed Anna's outfit. She was wearing a really short green dress that showed too much cleavage for her taste. Well, she did like it, but she didn't want some random guys ogling her.

"Anna! Go change into something else! Where did you even get that dress?"

"Jasmine lent it to me." She had invited her friends too, but they all had to be with their families.

"That's because..."

"Come on, it's New Year's Eve. And with your friends, it's ok."

"I don't even know half of them! And even if I did, I wouldn't trust them!" She didn't even trust Olaf. She saw Rapunzel observing her from the distance and winced.

"Come on sis, it's not _that_ revealing. Don't you think I look good in it?"

 _Of course I do, silly! That's the problem!_

She blushed and searched for an answer but Flynn spoke before she could.

"Of course you look good in it. Don't listen to her, she's just jealous."

So, Anna kept her dress and Elsa suffered all evening. She spent the whole time watching her, fending off any boy (or girl, you never know) that came too close to her, dancing with her so that she wouldn't dance with someone else, and being careful of what she drank.

Elsa was observing her from afar, ready to jump if need be, when Rapunzel came to her. "You know, if she wasn't your sister, I would be so, so happy for you."

"Yeah… if she wasn't my sister."

"You love her so much it hurts me to see you like this. I can't imagine how this is for you."

Elsa was glad that her best-friend understood. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Then she saw a guy laughing with Anna and she cursed under her breath.

"Sorry Rapz, gotta go."

The blonde was glad when the party finally ended. She kicked out the last remaining guests at five in the morning. Olaf crashed on the couch while Flynn and his girlfriend went into Anna's bedroom.

Elsa took her nightdress and changed in the bathroom. When she got back, Anna was sitting on the bed, on her phone.

"Can you believe it? I haven't received any texts!"

"The network is jammed, like every year at this time. Worry about that tomorrow. Let's go to sleep." Elsa was exhausted and collapsed onto her bed. Yet she rapidly became alert when she realized that the redhead didn't plan on going to the bathroom to change.

She watched, shamefully, but powerless to turn her head, as her sister took off her dress in front of her. The blonde watched in agony as the dress slowly came down, revealing Anna's shoulder blades and the strap of her bra. Her eyes followed the fall of the smooth fabric and stopped for a second on the back dimples that she had spent so long staring at during the summer.

Elsa knew what she would see next and gathered enough strength to turn her head elsewhere. She remembered vividly how she had felt the last time she had seen Anna in her underwear and she really didn't want to feel it again, especially when the object of her desires would soon be in her bed. And she was already feeling a pool of pleasure forming up. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel_.

Anna finally got into bed and yawned. "My head is spinning a little. I think I'm a bit tipsy".

"I told you not to drink too much beer!" _Yes, talk about something else_.

The redhead yawned. "So tired." Elsa watched in despair as Anna unhooked her bra under the cover and threw it onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Elsa couldn't see anything, but her imagination was running wild.

She gulped. "Anna… you should take a T-shirt in my closet. Or a nightdress."

The redhead muttered something that her sister couldn't make out. She ran to her closet and quickly grabbed a t-shirt that she launched at Anna, but she was already fast asleep.

 _At least she waited to be under covers to remove it_. Elsa got back under the covers and stayed on the very edge of the bed, as far as possible from the almost naked teenager next to her. She tried hard not to think about her bare-chested sister and finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was still on the edge of the bed, and she noticed that her sister wasn't in the bed anymore. She was relieved. She had been afraid that she would wake up with her naked sister pressed against her back. She glanced at the alarm-clock, saw that it was already one in the afternoon and went downstairs. All her friends and Anna were already having breakfast and none of them seemed to be in great shape. Elsa sat across from Anna and grabbed some chocolate to eat.

"Um… sorry about yesterday sis. I think I was really tired and a bit dazed." She was blushing hard.

"Oh… no problem." Elsa noticed the look Rapunzel gave her. _Damn, I'll have to tell her now_.

They spent the day washing and tidying the house, and the two sisters went to bed early.

* * *

Their parents arrived back home the next day and they told them that everything had gone well.

Anna was drawing with her new art supplies, thinking about how great her winter holidays had been. Drawing with her new pencils made her think of her presents, and she really hoped Elsa wasn't disappointed with her gifts. She had gone back to the mall during the break and bought the necklace for her birthday. _She'll understand why you didn't buy her much for Christmas_.

Thinking about that brought her back to Christmas Eve, and the awkward moment they had shared in the morning. When she had fell on the snow followed by Elsa falling on top of her, she had had the weirdest feeling. She didn't know if it was her hormones playing tricks with her or if it was because she had left Hans a few weeks ago, or the combination of the two, but she had wanted to kiss her sister. Not on the cheek or the forehead, but right on the lips. She blushed at the memory.

And she had been so worked-up that her brain had made her think that Elsa wanted it too. In the moment before it stopped, she had almost seen her lean towards her lips. _If I start wanting to kiss my sister, I think it's a sign that I really need to find another boyfriend_!

When she stopped thinking about that, she went back to focusing on her drawing and noticed that she had drawn her two character's faces, kissing. She blushed again, harder than before. _Well, after all, Elsa said she's a lesbian so… it's only normal that her super heroine persona is too._ And they weren't sisters. And it wasn't unrealistic that she might date her sidekick. _No, what's unrealistic is that a sexy woman like her would be with a girl with stupid freckles and a childish body._ Still, it was a comic. Did it really need to be realistic on that point?

She tore the paper apart and threw it into the bin. Then, she took a new page and drew the characters in full. Once it was finished, she looked at it carefully and grew redder than she had ever been before in her life. The Ice Queen was holding her side-kick by the waist. The redhead was on her toes and had her arms around the blonde's neck. And they were kissing. Passionately. _Well, I'd better hide this one really, really well_.


	16. Dates

When the bell rang, all students packed their things and left. Elsa followed her friends to the cafeteria and they sat down at their usual table with their food-trays.

"So, I've heard that the Ice Queen is melting for a boxer?" This caused Elsa to whip her head towards Flynn. _What...?_ She looked at her other friends to see if they knew anything about that. Rapunzel seemed embarrassed and Olaf looked surprised and curious.

"He wondered why we weren't going to the gym together anymore. So I told him that you exercised at home now, and went there only to throw some punches with your new pal." Did she sound a little jealous?

"So, who's this guy? You've never told us about him." Olaf sounded annoyed. _Is it Jealousy Day or something?_

"He's just a guy who teaches me some things about boxing. I didn't pay anything or register there, and I'm not planning to, so it's the best way for me to practice."

"So, what's his name?"

Elsa sighed. "Evan. And he's not even a good friend."

"I'm pretty sure he wants to be. Or more than that." Elsa didn't like the way this conversation was heading. She had bigger problems to deal with.

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty sure he does. But I don't, so that's it. Besides, he's twenty-four."

"Twenty four? Does he know that what he wants is illegal?"

"Well, she's going to be eighteen in a few weeks now." _Thanks Flynn, you're really helping_.

"I think he knows but doesn't care. But maybe you could trust me when I tell you that nothing will happen."

"Yeah sure. We don't even really talk anymore. You're hiding things from me. Why do you even want to learn boxing? Are you planning on beating up another kid or something?"

 _That_ was too much. Elsa rose and left the table without a word. _Damn, what's wrong with him_? She glared at the few people who looked at her wondering what was happening and left the cafeteria. She found herself sitting on a bench, trying to cool off. She was also feeling stupid. _You should just have told him to fuck off_. Now she was alone outside, and hungry.

Elsa hesitated for a few minutes. Then, despite knowing it was a bad idea, but she finally grabbed her phone and called her sister.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi Anna. Did you eat already?"

"Nope. I'm going to the canteen right now."

"Want to meet up somewhere and grab a bite?"

"Uh... sure? I mean yeah I'd love to. Lemme just tell my friends. Send me a text with the address."

Elsa sighed. She knew she would regret it. But, she also knew she felt lonely and needed to eat. And she couldn't go back there. Also, she really wanted to see her sister. She looked for a place next to a subway station and sent her the address.

* * *

Anna was surprised, but delighted. And also a little worried. It wasn't like her sister to do this.

"Sorry guys, I'm not eating here today." Anna smiled apologetically.

"Huh? Do you have a date?" Ariel always had the weirdest ideas.

"Of course not! I'm just going to go eat with... someone." She didn't know why, but she liked keeping the identity of the "someone" secret. Her friends would love the mystery.

"Oh. That's really suspicious, but if you don't want to say anything... enjoy your date then." Anna blushed and quickly left. She didn't want to make her sister wait.

She met her at the address, a small restaurant close to a subway station. She hugged the blonde and they both sat at a table for two.

"So, why the invitation? Did something happen?"

Elsa seemed a bit bashful. "Yeah... I got in a fight with Olaf and left the cafeteria without eating. I know it's dumb, but I couldn't go back in after making such a dramatic exit."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, it would have ruined everything. Just to be sure, when you say you got in a fight... you didn't knock him out, right? It happened before!"

Elsa laughed and they both ordered something to eat. She had tried choosing a cheap restaurant, but it was still more expensive than cafeteria food.

"Why did you fight?"

"He's mad at me because there's a 24 year old guy who teaches me boxing and is clearly interested in me."

Anna didn't like that either. "Did you tell him you weren't interested?" _You aren't, right?_ Could she be bi? Anna didn't like the idea of an older guy being with her sister.

"I did. But I guess he's still jealous."

"Why don't you tell Olaf" she looked around her and whispered, "that you're not interested because he's a guy?"

Her sister shrugged. "Maybe I will. It could fix the problem, but I told the guy at the gym that and it didn't really stop him. He must be hoping I'll change my mind or something. Anyway, what about you? Did you have a good morning?"

They talked and ate together for an hour, and Anna loved it. She always liked spending time with Elsa, but being here in a restaurant, just the two of them, felt so great. She noticed that it did look like a date though, causing a blush to spread over her face.

Before they left and went their separate ways, the redhead couldn't keep her thoughts to herself anymore. "This was really fun, sis. We should do it again sometime! Make it a habit of it, like once a week or something."

The blonde sighed. "I liked it too, but it's way too expensive to do it every week."

"We'll find some place cheaper!" She knew how to get Elsa to do anything, so she flashed her best smile.

"Yeah, ok. We'll try to find something cheaper." _Too easy!_ Anna went back to school with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Elsa got back to school, she felt better and ready to confront her friends. Their next class was in ten minutes, but she found them in the courtyard. She walked up to them and there was an awkward silence at first. Olaf broke the silent tension.

"Hey Elsa. Sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said that."

The blonde nodded. "It's ok. I may have overreacted a bit."

Flynn laughed. "Yeah, you may have. Where did you go?"

"Once I was outside, hungry and feeling stupid? I called Anna and we went downtown to eat." Rapunzel eyed her with a disapproving look.

"And you're right though, we haven't seen each other a lot recently, Olaf. Well, except for New Year's Eve." To be honest, Elsa had been too busy looking after Anna to talk with Olaf last weekend.

"Oh, by the way!" Rapunzel started, "there's a great band playing in a bar downtown on Saturday. We should totally go there together."

Elsa was suspicious, her best-friend wasn't usually really into bands. _Gosh, I'm getting paranoid_. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

It turned out that Elsa's suspicions were right. Rapunzel and Flynn had gone over to her place before going to the bar, and Rapunzel had helped Elsa choose her outfit, which she had never, ever, done before. She had insisted that she needed to put on something sexy, and had finally forced her to wear a short fitting dress and high-heels. Elsa had wondered if her friend was planning on bringing her to another lesbian bar, but she couldn't do it with Olaf and Flynn, right?

So she decided to trust her and they had met Olaf in front of the bar. Once they were inside, she had sighed in relief upon seeing a man and a woman kissing in a corner. They found a table and ordered some drinks. Then, just a few minutes later, when the band got up on the small stage that had been set up, Elsa finally understood why Rapunzel had brought her here.

She knew a member of the band. Long raven hair, emerald eyes and dark tanned skin. _Yep, that's her alright_. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't contemplated the idea of calling Esméralda once or twice, if only to try again to get her sister out of her mind. She still had her number in her phone. She glared at her best-friend, but Rapunzel only smirked and mouthed "surprise!" without a sound.

Esméralda was wearing a purple skirt and a white blouse that revealed quite a bit of her cleavage. She had a tambourine in her hands and started playing it as the song started. Watching her dance sensually as she played brought Elsa back to a few months ago and her cheeks instantly heated up at the memory.

She glanced at her friends at the table. Olaf and Flynn were watching the scene intensely, but Rapunzel was watching her and visibly struggling not to laugh. _Damn, she must think she's so cunning right now! I knew something was weird!_

The band stopped and took a break. Elsa was glad that the dark-skinned girl hadn't seen her in the audience and she silently thanked the dim lights.

"Damn, the girl with the tambourine is hot!" _Sorry Olaf, I don't think you've got any chances with her_.

"Yeah..." Flynn was whacked on the back of his head by his girlfriend. "Ouch! I was just saying..."

"I know very well what you were saying!"

"Calm down babe. Olaf called dibs anyway! Not that I would be interested anyway... well you understand."

They ordered other drinks and the band returned a few minutes later. Elsa was trying to enjoy the music when she accidentally caught Esméralda's eyes. The raven haired girl's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds as she recognized the blonde, and then winked at her.

"Holy shit! She totally winked at me, Did you see that?" Olaf sounded really excited and Rapunzel huffed when she saw him fixing his hair.

"What? She winked! It means I have a chance! You saw it, right?"

Flynn nodded "Yep, she totally did. Not that I was looking at her, Rapz."

Elsa was torn between being amused at Olaf's misinterpretation of the wink and being horrified at what it could mean if they discovered the truth. Rapunzel was clearly having the time of her life, though.

What made it even worse was that the blonde could swear that the raven-haired woman was dancing even more sensually now, swaying her hips to the beat of her tambourine. She gulped as the woman established eye contact with her as she did. It was suddenly very, very hot in this pub.

When the songs finally ended and the band went backstage, Elsa shook her head trying to regain her composure. She knew that thinking about her sister would force Esméralda out of her head in a heartbeat, but she wasn't sure that was any better. Actually, she was pretty sure it wasn't. She was glaring at a smirking Rapunzel when she heard Olaf.

"Oh fuck! She's coming our way! Wish me luck guys!" He fixed his hair again and rolled his shoulders.

The dark-skinned beauty was indeed walking towards their table, swaying her hips as she always did.

"Hi!" She addressed the entire group and Elsa sighed in relief. "Did you like our show?"

Elsa remained silent and Olaf answered. "Yeah, it was great! You're so talented. Can we offer you a drink?"

Esméralda smiled broadly. "Of course! That's so nice of you." She feigned looking around. "It's a shame there's no more chairs here." She turned and looked at Elsa "May I?"

The blonde didn't have the time to say no before the woman gracefully sat on her lap and crossed her legs. "Thanks." _Doesn't she have any shame? Hasn't she ever heard of physical boundaries?_

Elsa noticed Olaf's disappointed look and tried not to laugh.

The woman on her lap spoke again. "So, Elsa, I've been waiting for your call. Did you lose my number?"

Elsa grew red as a beet. _Goddammit, not in front of everyone!_

"I'm glad I found you today. This way I can give it back to you." Without any embarrassment, she reached for Elsa's purse and took out her phone. She checked it "Oh, that's so cute, you still have it!". Then her own cell phone rang and Elsa guessed she had called herself. Flynn and Olaf were watching the scene dumbfounded.

She put the phone back into her purse, brushing Elsa's waist in the motion and making her shiver. "This way, I can call you. I'm not used to not getting what I want." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up and leaving with a final wink. The blonde tried hard not to stare at the swaying hips and she only got out of her daze when Rapunzel finally burst out laughing.

She turned toward her friends and noticed that Flynn and Olaf were frozen, mouth half-opened and eyes wide. Her best friend though, was laughing uncontrollably.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get over what just occurred. Elsa's cheeks had lost some of their redness, Olaf and Flynn had closed their mouth and were beginning to understand what they had seen, and while Rapunzel still had a huge smile on her face, at least she had stopped laughing.

She spoke first. "Sorry Elsa, I... didn't expect that! I wanted you to see her again, hoping that you would reconsider calling her. But I didn't think she would be so... flirty, or even notice you."

"Dammit, you could have warned me! I wouldn't have made such an ass of myself!" complained Olaf, who was beet red too.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Could we just... uh... keep it between us?" She was pretty sure she didn't have to come out to them anymore. It appeared that they didn't take it in the wrong way.

Flynn laughed. "Well, you should say that to your girlfriend."

"She's not.." Elsa sighed. They were going to make fun of her for this for a while.

"So... how did you meet?" Olaf still seemed dazed, but Flynn didn't look so surprised anymore.

" _Rapunzel_ and I met her in a lesbian club a few months ago."

"WHAT?" Flynn spun towards his girlfriend in shock and Elsa grinned. _Ah, sweet revenge_.

"I couldn't really tell you without telling you about Elsa's secret as well. Don't worry, I wasn't as successful as her."

"So Rapz... how did you even know she was in a band?"

Her friend shrugged "I stalked her on the Internet. You'd be surprised that there aren't many Esméraldas in Arendelle. I discovered that she was part of a band, and then I found their Facebook page. That's how I learned that they were playing here tonight."

Olaf finally spoke. "Whoa... is that why you've been distant with us recently? Well, except with Rapz."

The blonde pondered for a while. It would be easy to lie now and say yes. She couldn't just tell them that she loved her sister, after all.

"Yeah... partly."

"Why didn't you call her back? I definitely would have!" Flynn shielded himself from the immediate blows from his girlfriend.

"I... I don't know. Don't you think she's a little..." _slutty?_ "excessive?"

"So what? Maybe that's what you need. You're always so uptight and serious, no offense."

"Come on Elsa!" Rapunzel was pleading with her "Give it a try! What have you got to lose? It could really help you."

"I'll see."

"Well if you don't, be nice with your buddies and share the number!" added Olaf. Rapunzel glared at Olaf. "I'm just kidding, relax. I think you should go for it, Elsa." he amended. The blonde was surprised. It was the first time Olaf encouraged her to date someone.

They stayed at the bar late, joking about how Olaf had acted during the concert and making fun of Elsa's embarrassment.

* * *

Olaf called her the next day. "Hey Elsa."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Great. I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry you thought you couldn't tell me about… girls."

Elsa sighed. "It's just… I got the idea that it would… upset you?"

"Yeah. Well, to be honest, it lifted a weight off me. I'm a hundred percent sure nothing will ever happen now, no matter what I do."

The blonde didn't really like talking openly about this with Olaf, but maybe it could ease things up between them. "I'm sorry. I've realized first-hand how jealousy felt recently. I hope you'll get over it soon."

"Don't worry 'bout me! I'll get over it. And seriously, give it a chance, you won't find someone like her every day."

"Thanks, I'll consider it."

In the following days, Esméralda tried to call her twice, but Elsa never answered. She finally got tricked when she answered a call from a number she didn't know.

"Hah! You thought you could avoid me forever?"

"Huh… sorry I didn't answer your other calls."

"Come on, why are you trying to avoid me? I know you're not just being indifferent. Is this the best-friend again?"

"Yes." _I wish it was that easy._

"You need to get over her. She's cute, but I can tell you that she's straight as an arrow."

"Yeah, I know it won't ever happen."

"You won't get over her if you don't look elsewhere. Come on, let's try having a date. A dinner or something. I promise I'll behave."

Elsa sighed. Everyone was telling her to do it. She was physically attracted to Esméralda, sure, but she didn't _like_ her. Well, she didn't really know her either. It felt wrong to go on a date with someone she didn't really know, when she knew that she already loved someone else. She thought about all the months left before she could go away. Eight months. And, she had tried to kiss Anna during the break. Maybe Esméralda could help, just like working out helped.

Still, it felt wrong to use her as a tool, or a distraction.

"Esméralda, I just can't promise you that I'll get over her."

"It's okay. I'm not proposing to you. Just asking for a date and more if we hit if off."

"Ok… when and where?"

"Friday night? I'm with the band on Saturday. And I can pick you up, just give me your address."

Elsa had forgotten that Esméralda was older than her. "Yeah, ok. I'll text it to you. See you on Friday, then."

"See you, sugarplum!"

Anna barged in her room a few minutes later. "Hey sis! I finally found a place for our weekly dates!"

The blonde winced. _Don't call them dates, please_.

"It's barely any more expensive than school, and it's close. Let's do it on Tuesdays, alright?"

Elsa nodded sullenly. She felt as if she was cheating on someone.


	17. Birthday Party

Anna hurried as she left her school to go meet her sister for lunch. Once again, she had been evasive with her friends when they had asked her who she was eating with.

She entered the pub and sat down at a table for two. Her sister arrived a few minutes later and the redhead got up to hug her. Then, they ordered some food and started talking.

"How did your math test go?" Elsa always wanted to know her grades.

Anna shrugged. "Good enough. I was so bored this morning." She didn't tell Elsa about the time she had taken during her break to show her latest drawings to her art teacher. She had been a little embarrassed, but he hadn't flinched when he had seen the drawing of the two girls kissing. _Well, I guess it's part of their job to be open-minded and tolerant_.

"Did another boy try to flirt with you?"

"Nope. I think I'm going to wait until high school anyway. Boys in my schools are either babies or dumb as posts." Her sister seemed relieved. _Can't blame her, she had to beat up the last boyfriend_.

"What about you? Did you catch some girl's eye?"

"Well, I do have a date on Friday." Anna suppressed the voice in her head that cursed at the news.

"Oh…?"

"Yeah… do you remember Esméralda? The girl from the club?"

 _That bitch again_? "So you finally called her?"

"Not really. Rapunzel made me to go a bar where she was playing with her band." _Fuck, she's hot and she's a musician?_ "She saw me, took my number and called me back a few days later."

"Why did you agree to go on a date?"

"She's… stubborn."

 _I'll bet she is!_ "Well, you could still say no and make her understand that you're not interested."

"I don't know if I am or not. All my friends are telling me I should at least give it a try. What do I have to lose, right?"

"Your evening, for starters! We can go somewhere together if you're afraid you'll be bored staying at home. I don't like this girl, she doesn't sound… respectable."

The blonde chuckled. "Come on, she's not so bad."

"She could be a serial killer. Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know actually. She said she would come home and take me there."

"Uh-huh… isn't that suspicious? Nobody will know where you are. What do you even know about her?"

Elsa thought for some time. "Um… she's in a band?"

"That's it?"

Her sister shrugged. "Yeah, that's it."

'Where does she live? How old is she? Is she a student? What's her job if she isn't? What does she like? What's her full name?"

"I… I don't know any of that."

"Seriously?! You don't know anything about this girl!"

"Come on, don't worry, she seems nice. I'll text you every hour to let you know I'm not dead."Elsa laughed, but Anna wasn't in the mood.

 _She's being fooled by her looks!_ Anna grunted, but let the matter go. She didn't want to argue with her sister on their date day. Still… she didn't like it, and she didn't like this girl.

* * *

Elsa was nervous before her date. She had never been on a date before, not that she had ever been attracted to someone she could date… she didn't love Esméralda either, and that filled her with guilt. She looked at the mirror to make sure she looked good. She had texted Esméralda to know if there was a dress code. Unfortunately, the reply was "idc about clothes, just put on some nice lingerie :)" so, basically, it hadn't really helped. She had to admit though, the girl definitely didn't lack confidence.

She had asked Anna for some advice, but she had told her to wear whatever she usually wore. _She's not in a good mood today_. Rapunzel had told her to wear the same dress she had at the bar, but the blonde didn't feel comfortable in it. So she had chosen tight black trousers and a light sleeveless top. She also grabbed a cardigan to fight the cold outside.

Elsa was waiting nervously in the living room with her hair done up and make up on when her parents began pestering her with questions.

"Where are you going again?"

"Eating."

"With who?"

"A friend."

"Just one?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm going on a date, happy?"

"Is he a boy from school?"

Elsa had tried telling her mom ever since the day she had told her father, but she never found the right time. She glanced at her phone and saw that she had 10 minutes before her date should arrive, if her date wasn't late, which she thought was a possibility.

"Nope, she's not in my school. I met her in a bar." _Let's not talk about the club thing._

Her mother gasped and her father chuckled. "Wow, I'm glad it wasn't so brutal when you told me."

"Sorry, mom. I should have told you earlier, and maybe with some more diplomacy. I'm just really nervous right now."

Her phone buzzed.

 **20:50 I know I'm here early… but if you're ready, I'm waiting outside your house.**

"I… I have to go now, she's here. Dad will fill you in. Have a good night. We'll talk tomorrow."

She quickly left the house, leaving her parents behind, and saw her date waiting in front of a small car. Elsa was surprised to see that for once, not only did Esméralda not have a plunging neckline, but she was wearing a sleeveless top matched with a knee-length skirt. The woman grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hi Elsa. Are you ready?"

"Yep, I've just announced to my mother that I had a girl as a date."

"Oh. First one?"

Elsa nodded.

"I'd better not disappoint then! Let's go." Elsa got into the passenger seat and Esméralda moved around to the driver's seat. The blonde's cheeks flushed when she noticed her date was actually wearing a backless top and that there was no way she had a bra.

Esméralda started the car and drove out of town. _Strange_.

"So, where are we going?"

"To my place. If it doesn't bother you. I thought I could woo you with some of my own cooking". She winked at her. "Don't worry though, I promised you I'd behave."

"Oh, ok." _Don't stress out Elsa, she can't be a serial killer, Anna was just kidding_.

"If it bothers you, we can go to a restaurant?"

"No, no it's fine."

They arrived at a building on the outskirts of the town and the dark-skinned woman parked there. _At least it's not an abandoned old house in the middle of nowhere_.

They walked over to Esméralda's flat. The blonde entered first and slowly took in her surroundings. The living room was full of colors and she felt that it suited its owner pretty well, at least, from what she knew about her (which was close to nothing). It smelt of fresh flowers. Overall, it was cozy and comfortable. _Maybe not a serial killer after all_.

The dancer took out her shoes and walked barefoot into the flat. Elsa followed her example, but kept her socks on.

"Can I help you with the cooking?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Follow me."

They both went to the kitchen and Esméralda gave Elsa some things to do to help her. They started talking as they cooked together. Elsa thought it was rather strange for a date, but she didn't mind.

"So, you have a really nice house. I'm guessing it's your parents'?"

"Yeah" she felt a little embarrassed that she still lived with her parents while her date had her own place. "I'.. I'm 17 actually. Still in high school."

"Oh. I thought you were older."

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course not! When is your birthday?"

"In three weeks. I'm almost an adult!"

"Is that a way to tell me I'll have to wait three weeks for sex?" Esméralda chuckled as she watched the blonde's face. "I'm just teasing." _Phew_. "I don't really care about laws." she added with a wink.

"What about you? How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Not that much older than you." _Well it's still a bigger difference than between me and Anna. Don't think about her!_

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional dancer. I give some classes too. And you've seen me play in a band, but it doesn't really earn us anything. What do you want to do after high-school?"

"Something in the science fields. I'll decide once I'm in college."

"Wow, sexy _and_ smart."

Esméralda stopped cooking for a bit and served them some white wine. Elsa wasn't used to drinking alcohol, but she figured that she could handle a glass of wine or two.

The blonde had some difficulties getting her eyes off her date's back. It was reminding her of Anna when she had stripped off her dress on New Year's Eve. _Stop thinking about her! You're going to spoil everything!_ She had the same back dimples that had made her crazy all summer, though.

They got to know each other a little better while cooking and then they went to the living room to eat. They sat across from each other and started with the first course, accompanied by another glass of wine.

"It's really good, Esméralda. I'm not much of a cook, but you definitely are."

"Thank you." she smiled at her and the blonde found her smile to be quite attractive. _Although with a few freckles…_

The evening continued and Elsa found herself enjoying it a lot. The food was delicious, her host turned out to be nice and funny (and quite beautiful), and they had a really good time.

They were ready to call it a night and go back when the older woman grabbed her by the waist and brought her close. Elsa looked in her eyes and glanced at her lips. She was afraid. She wanted to kiss her, and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to her, but she didn't want it to go like the last time. _Please don't think about Anna, don't screw it up_. Esméralda leaned against her and their lips met. The blonde didn't know if it was because of the wine, or because she had spent all night trying to kick her sister out of her head, but she managed to enjoy the kiss without Anna invading her mind.

The kiss was chaste and simple at first, but quickly deepened. Their tongues met and Elsa circled her kissing partner's neck with her arms. She was pleased to hear Esméralda moan into the kiss. They parted to catch their breaths before meeting up again, with more passion than before. The blonde felt herself being guided somewhere and she soon fell on a couch, followed by the dancer who fell on top of her.

Elsa's hands left the neck of her partner to roam on her nude back. She skimmed the soft dark skin and reached the hollow dimples she was craving for. Esméralda's hands were getting dangerously close to her breasts and it made Elsa stop.

"Es.. Esméralda. Let's… let's take a break ok?" She caught her breath, but her hands stayed on her lower back. "I… obviously I find you really attractive. I just need to go slow… can you do that?"

The woman nodded in silence. "Yeah… sorry, I swore I'd behave. Let me drive you back home." She kissed her once more, softly, and got up. Elsa reluctantly took her hands off her.

They drove in silence and Elsa was still feeling a bit light-headed.

When they arrived in front of Elsa's house, both girls got out. Esméralda approached the blonde again and said "I spent a really nice evening. Would you like to do that again?"

"Yeah. I'd love to." It was true, she had loved the evening.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You didn't seem to need a permission before." The blonde smirked and the other woman took it as a yes. She kissed her softly, but it lasted for a while. The blonde's hands had found their way back to their favorite spot. _Gosh I can't make out with a girl in front of my parent's house_. She could see that the lights were still on. _And they might be watching me_.

She broke the kiss. "See you soon then."

"With pleasure." The dancer winked and got back into her car before driving off into the night.

The blonde walked back home and opened the front door. Anna was quickly moving back to the couch from the window as she entered, and her parents turned their heads towards Elsa.

"So, how did it go?"

"Good." She wouldn't mind telling Anna, but she didn't really want to talk about her date with her parents.

"Will you see … her, again?"

"Yes, mom. And sorry for dropping the bomb on you like that. I thought I had more time ahead of me."

"It's okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Especially if you had already told your father. You know I'd support you too, right?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm glad you're both taking it well."

"Of course dear! As long as you're happy, we're happy. No matter who you want to be with." _Oh, it you're so tolerant, then maybe I can date my little sister_.

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

She quickly went upstairs and checked her phone. Five texts from Rapunzel, and one from Esméralda.

She read the last one first. **23:40 Have a good night! Dream about me, it's the easiest way ;)**

The blonde hit reply and hesitated for a few seconds. _Should I flirt back? Should I just wish her a goodnight too?_ **23:45 I think I might. Have a good night too.**

Then, she read all texts from Rapunzel.

 **20:00 So, how is it going?**

 **20:10 Where did she bring u?**

 **21:00 Are u still alive?**

 **22:00 I take it ur having a good night if u dont answer.**

 **23:00 Are you sleeping at her place?**

By the time she had read all those, she had received an answer from her dancer.

 **23:49 I'll send you a present once I'm back home :)**

The blonde shrugged, wondering what she meant, and called her best-friend.

"Hey Rapz. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it's fine. So, how was it?" She sounded really excited.

"Really good. I think we'll do it again."

"Come on, I need details!"

So, Elsa told her everything. Esméralda's place, the cooking, the fact that she found her nice, funny and pretty, and the kissing that she had stopped because it was getting too hot.

"But… I feel bad. I mean, I do find her attractive. But.. I don't love her."

"Of course you don't! It was your first date! You've seen her three times in your life."

"Yeah… but should we kiss and everything if I don't love her? And… I know I won't ever love her." Once again, she thought about Anna and her impossible desires.

Rapunzel sighed over the phone. "Just enjoy it. Take it easy and experiment. Maybe it will turn into something good."

"I don't know… wait for two secs I've just received a text" It was from Esméralda again.

 **00:03 Now I'm sure you'll have a good night ;)** The text was followed by a pic of herself, from behind, in nothing but a black lace tanga.

 **I noticed your fetish :) and FYI it's one of the only three pieces of clothing I wore tonight.**

Elsa gulped. "Rapz… I know she's flirty and confident but seriously, who sends an almost nude pic after one date?"

She could hear her best-friend laughing on the other side of the line. "She does sound like she's pretty confident about her body."

"Well, of course she is."

"Are you going to send her one too?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Na, I'm just messing with you. So, when are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know. We said we'd call each other. Don't you think it's wrong if I continue seeing her knowing that I won't ever love her? As I said, she's nice, funny and sexy, but… I would just be using her to try to forget Anna."

"I know. Tell her if it makes you feel better. Not that she's your sister, though. This way, either she stops everything right now, or she continues and won't be able to say you didn't warn her."

"I will." _I already told her..._ "Thanks, Rapz. Goodnight."

She changed, turned off the lights and shamefully took another glance at the pic she had just received before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was happy to notice that Esméralda had successfully chased Anna from some of her dreams. Maybe something good could come out of this after all. She knew it wasn't fair, but she had tried multiple times to warn the dark-skinned woman, and Esméralda had still pursued her.

Anna had come see her in the morning and Elsa had told her about her date. She had been very reserved about the making-out and she had not mentioned the selfie. Still, Anna seemed suspicious about the whole thing.

The weekend passed by, and the three following weeks too. Elsa had gone on several other dates with Esméralda. To be honest, they were more like make-out sessions than dates, but Elsa was content with that. On some days, the older woman would come pick her up at school and they either went to her place or stayed in her car. They would sometimes eat together, but Elsa never came home too late.

Whenever the kisses and the touches went a little too far, Elsa would stop and ask her to slow down. Her kissing partner, as she had no better label to call her, always respected her wish, but the blonde knew she wanted more than what she was offering. She was also beginning to have a decent collection of provocative selfies on her phone.

They were catching their breaths after one of the sessions on Esméralda's couch when Elsa told her about her birthday.

"So, I was wondering… I'm having a party with some friends for my birthday. Would you like to come?"

"I don't know. What are you willing to do to convince me...?" The enticing woman straddled her lap and kissed her on the neck, making Elsa shiver.

"If you don't want to come..."

"I do… would you introduce me as your girlfriend?" She kissed her again and it took Elsa's mind away from the seriousness of the question.

"I… I think I could."

Her girlfriend smiled at her and kissed her some more before driving her back home.

* * *

Anna was angry. It was Thursday night, the day before Elsa would host a party to celebrate her 18th birthday. Their parents had agreed to leave on Friday and only come back on Sunday morning. That way, Elsa had the entire house to celebrate with her friends, and then she could celebrate with her family on Sunday. Anna, because she knew most of her sister's friends since New Year's Eve, was invited to both celebrations.

She had been pretty happy about this. She was dying to finally give her gift to her sister and see how she would react. But then, Elsa had made an announcement.

"We should have around twenty people tomorrow. And my girlfriend will be here." _Girlfriend? Really? When did that happen?_

"Oh. Maybe you could introduce her to us." _Really mom? They've been dating for three weeks._

"Uh… I'm not sure..." From what Anna had heard from Elsa, and that was not much, because she didn't really talk to her about her 'girlfriend', their dates almost consisted of only kisses and more kisses.

"You've never introduced anyone to us. It could be a good thing." _You too, dad?_ "I swear we won't embarrass you in front of her."

"It's not that..." _Yeah, I'm sure she's actually embarrassed about her. They'll see she's just a slut_. Anna had seen her sister blush after receiving a text from her, and Anna was sure it was because she was sending her inappropriate pics. She had almost tried to grab her sister's phone to prove her hypothesis, but the blonde had quickly put it away.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you invite her on Sunday too? This way, we'll be able to meet her."

 _Seriously?_ She couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Isn't that a family celebration?"

"Well, yes… but you never know, she might become your sister-in-law one day." Anna winced. _I hate her already_.

"I… I'll ask her. Maybe she could just come by during the afternoon?"

"Yes, sure." Anna felt a little better. At least she could give her sister the locket without Esméralda being here.

"And no sleeping in the same bed tomorrow night. Anna, we're counting on you to look after your sister, right?"

"Of course." _You bet I will_.

* * *

When Anna got home from school the next day, her parents had already left and Elsa was there with Rapunzel to prepare the party. The three of them moved the furniture around to create a small dance-floor and put two tables together to have a bar area. They were decorating the house when Esméralda arrived.

Anna eyed her as she came in. The redhead wasn't surprised to see that she was wearing a scandalous backless dress that also showed her legs. Anna had to admit that she was pretty, with her long wavy dark hair and her tanned smooth skin. _I hate her_. Esméralda immediately walked up to Elsa and kissed her passionately. _I hate her so much!_

"So, you already know Rapunzel. And this is Anna, my sister." The evil temptress smiled at her and said "Hi Anna! It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi." Anna went back to the decorations.

The other guests arrived at eight and Anna winced every time Elsa introduced her girlfriend. The redhead carefully watched them as she served drinks and offered snacks. Loud music was already playing and the lights were off, the room being illuminated by the spotlights Flynn had brought.

Anna noted that what she had imagined about Esméralda was pretty close to the reality. She was sexy, loud, confident, and way too touchy feely with her sister. The teenagers started dancing and she took the opportunity to show off. _Yeah, it's your job, so of course you know how to dance. No need to rub it in our faces_.

The highlight of the party came with the opening of gifts. But once again, the dark-skinned woman took the opportunity to show off. Rapunzel, who was the one in charge of organizing the party, declared: "We're going to open the gifts soon, but first I believe Esméralda has a surprise for her girlfriend." She brought a chair in the middle of the dance-floor and asked Elsa to sit on it. Anna didn't like the way it was going.

Soon enough Esméralda appeared in a bad-taste mini-skirt and a way too small tank top. People cheered and a few boys whistled as she began dancing sensually around Elsa. _How can she be so shameless? I fucking hate her_. It lasted way too long and it almost ended as a lap-dance. She could see her sister was embarrassed. Her cheeks were red, her breathing was irregular and she didn't know where to look. Everyone but Anna clapped and cheered when it was over. Esméralda whispered something into Elsa's ear and the redhead was glad she couldn't hear because she was pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

Then, Elsa began opening her gifts. As always with teenagers, most of them were meant as jokes and were completely useless. Still, Rapunzel had bought her a coupon for a spa day with her, Olaf had given her a car radio saying he was pretty sure she'd have a car soon, and she received a book collection from Flynn.

Elsa sighed when she unwrapped a sex-toy and many of the guys laughed. "Come on, I told you: no useless gifts like these!", to which her 'girlfriend' added "Don't worry guys, we'll make good use of this one" making everyone, but the two sisters laugh. Elsa, because she was once again red as a tomato, and Anna because she was mad. Really really mad. How could Elsa be with her? She was rude and provocative, everything that her sister wasn't. And the thought of her using this thing with her sister just turned her stomach.

The party continued with people drinking more and more, and Anna saw her nemesis come over to her a few minutes later.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey." _What do you want now?_

"So, Elsa told me you were her chaperon today?" she laughed but Anna didn't find it funny.

"Yes, I am."

"I have a better idea. I think I know the perfect birthday present for your sister. Could you tell your parents I left early?"

"Nope. You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll sleep with Elsa."

"Huh… come on! Don't be a brat."

"Don't call me a brat, you slut!" Anna was pissed off.

Esméralda's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm gonna assume you're drunk and let that go. Just don't tell your parents, ok?"

"Nothing will happen. If Elsa asked me, I might accept, but I definitely won't obey your orders." _I hope she won't, though. And if she does, I'll do everything to convince her otherwise. And she never resists me, bitch._

Anna huffed and walked away. She came across Rapunzel and told her "I can't believe that bitch. What is Elsa doing with her, seriously?"

"Esméralda? Why?"

"Why?! She's… she doesn't deserve her! Ok, she's sexy, but all she can do is show her body to everyone!"

"What? No, she's nice once you know her. She can be a little wild, but she's kind."

"Kind?" Anna snorted. "She just wants to get into my sister's pants."

"Hmm… could it be that you're jealous Anna? Because Elsa spends time with her?"

"Of course I'm jealous." No point in denying. "that's not the point. She's just not good enough for Elsa."

Rapunzel shook her head and sighed. "Try to talk to her. You'll see, she's not a bad person."

Anna grunted again and went to Elsa. "Hey sis."

"Heyyy! How are you?" She sounded a bit drunk.

"You should slow down on the booze. You remember what our parents told us, right? Esméralda can't sleep in your room."

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"She asked me to. And she called me a brat." Anna made a pout. She knew Elsa found it cute.

"Hehe. I'll talk to her don't worry."

The redhead spent the rest of the night watching over her sister. People were slowly leaving, and she saw Elsa walk over to her girlfriend and argue with her. After a few minutes, Esméralda walked away, looking a bit angry. Anna gave her a victorious smile but quickly regretted it. Esméralda glared at her and walked back towards Elsa. She grabbed her ass and kissed her sensually in front of Anna. Then, she winked at her and left.

Anna was furious. But at least the succubus wasn't here anymore and her sister was safe. Other people left and they were soon only five, four if she didn't count Olaf who was already unconscious on the couch. Flynn and Elsa were barely in a better state and they weren't walking straight.

"Ok, I think it's time to go to bed. Can we take your room again Anna?"

"Sure! I'll put sis to bed."

Rapunzel seemed to hesitate. "Maybe I can do that."

"No don't be silly I'll do it, right sis?"

"Sure. It… it's ok Rapz."

They all went upstairs and Anna guided her sister to her room. She had never seen Elsa drunk, and she was sure it was because of the rascal she called her girlfriend. _Well, it's her 18th birthday after all…_

"Ok we're here, sis. Let's change and go to bed." But her sister just crashed onto the bed.

The redhead sighed."K, I'll help you."

She blushed as she struggled to unbutton her sister's tight jeans and tugged on it to try to remove it. She made sure not to look at Elsa's white underwear and then she helped her get out of her shirt. She couldn't help but look at the full breasts under her bra. _Damn I wish I had the same ones_. Then, Anna thought about Esméralda and the fact that she was gone while she was here with Elsa. _I win, bitch_.

"Huh… let's get you into something decent." She grabbed an old T-shirt and put it on her sister.

Elsa muttered something and tried without success to remove her bra under her shirt.

Anna blushed even more and put her hands on her sister's back under the shirt to unhook it. She tugged on it and put it on the desk chair.

"Ok now get under the cover!" She helped her and switched off the lights before joining her.

She lay next to her and watched her breathe. _She's so gorgeous…_ She saw a strand of her beautiful platinum hair falling on her face, and she gently pulled it back behind her ear.

"Hey sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Esméralda?"

"No." Anna was surprised but elated. She hadn't even thought about it for a second and had answered without an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

She smiled and was getting ready to sleep when her sister spoke up again.

"You know I can only love you." All in all, Anna liked drunk Elsa. "Come closer, sis." Elsa continued _She never calls me sis!_ Anna snuggled against her, overjoyed, her back against her.

"Th'other way." muttered the blonde.

"Huh?" Anna turned and was now face to face with her. She felt Elsa's hand slip under her T-shirt and rest on her lower back.

"I love those back dimples of yours. They're so sexy."

Anna's eyes widened at the words, watching the bliss on her sister's face. _Does she think I'm Esméralda…?_

"Uh sis… you know I'm Anna, right?"

The blonde yawned and nodded. "f'course, silly."

Anna blushed even harder. No one had ever told her that any part of her was sexy. And she wasn't even sure what her sister was referring to. She felt happy and... fuzzy.


	18. Meeting the Wynters

Elsa was in a haze as she slowly woke up. Her head hurt and the memories from the previous day were blurred in her mind. She noticed Anna sleeping next to her and things slowly came back to her. Overall, her birthday party had been a success. Esméralda had been… wild, but everyone seemed to like her. She blushed at the memory of what Esméralda had whispered to her after she had danced for her in front of everyone. However, that was nothing compared to the memory of her sister taking off her jeans and bra.

Elsa gently removed her sister's arm from her waist and silently got out of the bed. The redhead muttered something. "Sis? Where you going?"

The blonde kissed her on the forehead and told her to get back to sleep. Then, she changed, making sure she wasn't in front of her sister as she did so, and went downstairs.

She crossed through the living-room, trying not to wake up a snoring Olaf, and entered the kitchen. Rapunzel was already there with a bowl of coffee in front of her.

"Hey Rapz."

"Good morning Elsa. How are you?"

Elsa began preparing a bowl of hot chocolate as she answered.

"Good. Well, a little hungover. What about you?"

"Great. Flynn's still asleep though. I think he drank way too much yesterday."

The blonde finished preparing her breakfast and sat across from her best-friend.

"So, how are things going with Esméralda?"

Elsa sighed. "She's a little exuberant, but she's great. So, things are alright."

"Do you think you could develop feelings for her?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I like her, and I enjoy the time we spend together. But… well, you know my problem."

Rapunzel only nodded.

"Anna undressed me last night. I was half-drunk so she helped me. It was… awkward." Things were still coming back to her. "Fuck! I think I told her she was sexy or something."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let her help you to your bed. But you said you were ok with it and I couldn't really argue that I should be the one to do it."

"I just hope she forgets, or thinks I said it because I was drunk. As for Esmé, I'm sure she wants more than just making-out on her couch. She's been patient, but she's getting insistent."

"What about you? Do you want more?"

"No. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"You should tell her. See what she says. You shouldn't feel forced into it."

"I know. I told her I wanted to go slow. But on the other hand, my parents wanted to meet her and I agreed. I'm kind of sending mixed signals."

"You've only been together for three weeks. You have plenty of time to get to the next level. Flynn and I waited six months to do it."

Elsa sighed. "Yeah… except she's not sixteen, she's twenty-two. And I still… well I still know nothing about all this."

"She's always known you were younger. She can't blame you for that."

Elsa was thinking about that when Flynn arrived, followed by Olaf. They sat at the table, groaning and holding their heads in their hands.

"You don't look so good. We've got to clean up the house before tonight. My parents will return tomorrow morning."

"I gotta say, it was a really fun party though." Olaf said with a hoarse voice. "And it was a good thing you invited your girlfriend. People took it well I think. And, everybody loves her already."

"I just hope people at school won't bitch about it or talk behind my back. Everybody will learn about her soon."

"Fuck the others. We'll support you."

The blonde was relieved. "Thanks. That means a lot."

They were talking about various memorable moments of her birthday party when Anna stumbled into the kitchen. Elsa smiled as she noticed her little sister. The redhead yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had put on some shorts but she was still wearing her pajama T-shirt and her hair was all messy. She said hi to the group, hugged her sister from behind and muttered "I need breakfast". She looked like she was in the same shape as the two boys.

Elsa hadn't finished her bowl and shoved it over to her. "Take mine, I'm full." The redhead kissed her on the cheek and sat on her lap with a "Thanks sis." Elsa was euphoric. She loved those short affectionate moments she could spend with Anna. Then she raised her head and noticed the expressions on her friends' faces. _Yeah, maybe it's a bit inappropriate_. She cleared her throat. "Maybe we could grab another chair from the living-room."

Rapunzel was standing up to do that but Anna stopped her. "Na don't worry, it's ok."

The blonde didn't know what to do with her arms and hands. The natural thing was to put them around her sister's slim waist but that would only make the situation weirder. So, she just sat there, arms hanging down on each side of the chair. The redhead leaned back against her once she finished her bowl and the blonde was dying to kiss off the thin line of hot chocolate she could see just above her lips.

"Let's get to work!" Rapunzel interrupted her reverie, standing up and collecting the bowls to put them in the dishwasher.

They spent the whole afternoon cleaning up and Elsa realized it was the second time they were all together recently. It was a habit she could get used to, spending the weekend with her friends and her sister. _Well, I might have my own place in a few months, if everything goes according to plan. But neither Anna nor my friends will be there…_

They ate the leftovers together for dinner and her friends left just after, taking away all their remaining alcohol bottles. Elsa yawned "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"Sure. Same one?"

"Huh… why?"

"Why not? Our parents aren't here." Elsa often argued that their parents wouldn't approve of them sleeping in the same bed without any reason whenever she wanted an excuse to send her away.

"They… they're coming home early. So we can't." She was glad Anna didn't insist on it, and just grumbled before going to her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Anna had just gotten out of the shower and she was drying herself with a towel when she remembered what her sister had told her before falling asleep two days ago. She stood next to the mirror and turned her neck to inspect her back. _Well, if she thinks these dimples are sexy, maybe I should show them more often. She obviously knows what she's talking about_.

She finished drying herself and got dressed. She was really excited to give the necklace to her sister. She was also disappointed that Esméralda would come in the afternoon, but she hoped her parents would hate her just as much as she did. _When they see how she dresses, they'll understand immediately_.

Anna tried to tame her hair and left the bathroom. She returned to her room and drew until her mother called from downstairs. Elsa left her bedroom at the same time and Anna followed her.

Their parents were waiting with a small present in their hands. "Happy Birthday, Elsa!". The blonde took her gift and opened it. It turned out to be a key and the corners of her lips went up into a wide smile. "Is it a car?!"

Their father nodded and led her outside. "It's second-hand of course. And a bit old. But it works great." It was an old white sedan, and the blonde thanked and kissed her parents before going inside. Anna was glad to see her so happy and excited.

They spent a lot of time talking about it, but Anna was growing impatient. She wanted to give Elsa her gift too! Finally, they all went back inside the house and Anna handed Elsa her present. The blonde carefully unwrapped it and opened the box to find the locket and the necklace. She gasped as she saw it "It's so beautiful Anna!".

The redhead was glad she liked it. "It's a locket, so you can open it." She did, and looked at the photo Anna had spent a long time choosing. When she glanced back, Anna saw tears in her eyes, and her own eyes began watering at the sight. "It's so perfect Anna." Elsa took Anna in her arms and they hugged for a long time. "I love you so much Anna, you can't even imagine it." The younger sister felt all warm and fuzzy at the words. She hugged her tighter before releasing her and helping her to put the necklace on. "I'm never removing it." declared Elsa.

Once the emotions weren't so raw, they all sat at the table and ate. They were still at the table, eating dessert, when they heard the doorbell. _Damn, the day would have been so perfect without her_.

Elsa went to the door and opened it. Esméralda was behind it, smiling. She came in and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the cheek. _Hmpff, I've never seen her kiss my sister so innocently_. Even Elsa looked surprised. Their parents got up to meet her, but Anna stayed at the table. She was fuming. The succubus was wearing decent purple trousers and a white top that showed no cleavage. _I'm sure she had to buy them just for today_. She had changed her big gold earrings for smaller ones and even her posture was proper, contrary to what Anna had seen two days ago. She smiled timidly at Agnarr and Iduna as Elsa introduced her to them. _Don't be fooled please!_

"It's so nice to meet you Esméralda. Please, come in". Her mother's voice was kind and her father showed her the way to the table.

"Oh hi Anna. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi." Anna stared at her big green eyes and saw a glint of amusement in them. If she wanted to play this game, Anna could play too. "Did you successfully catch a tramway on Friday night? Seeing how much you drank, I'm pretty sure you couldn't drive."

Elsa eyed her disapprovingly and the redhead almost felt bad about it.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I was ok, but you're never too careful."

They all sat back at the table and Agnarr fetched a new plate for her. "Have some dessert, Esméralda. It's really good."

"Thank you Mr. Wynter." She took the plate and grabbed a bite of her desert. "It is indeed. You're a really good cook, Mrs. Wynter."

 _That fucking b…_ "Oh come on, you can call us Agnarr and Iduna." This was going way too good for Esméralda.

"So, we're dying to know more about you. Elsa doesn't really talk to us about anyone. You're actually the first person she's introduced to us."

"Well. You must know that I'm a little older than your daughter." _A little, yeah. Four years, almost five!_ "I stopped school when I was sixteen, but I'm in a comfortable situation right now." Anna was pleased to see that her parents had flinched a little when Esméralda had said that she had left school as soon as possible.

"Oh? What are you doing?"

"I'm a professional dancer."

Anna saw her chance. "You're not a stripper, are you?" That was actually totally plausible. All eyes went to her. Her sister was shocked, her father didn't understand what had come over her and her mother gasped "Anna!".

The eyes of the woman in front of her were cold but she faked a small laugh. "Of course not! I appear in some music videos, I dance at some concerts and shows and I give a few classes too. I also play the tambourine in a band. That's actually how I met your daughter."

 _Liar!_ Anna knew that they had met in a club. But she couldn't say so without her sister getting into trouble too.

The conversation continued and it was a disaster in Anna's perspective. Esméralda was behaving like the perfect daughter-in-law and the whole family was laughing at her jokes. Her parents were eating right out of her hand. _Am I the only one with a brain here?_

They stayed at the table for a long time. When they finally left, Esméralda offered to help clean up, but Anna's mother dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. _You didn't even help after the birthday party, but now you want to do the dishes?_

They went outside and Elsa showed Esméralda her new car. Anna didn't know anything about cars, just like her sister, but it seemed her nemesis did and she was soon in a deep discussion about cars and motors with their father.

"I'm glad you know this stuff so well! You'll be able to help Elsa whenever I'm not around."

Anna finally saw some silver lining to the afternoon when her sister showed off the locket she had given her. "Look at what Anna gave me! It's so beautiful. And there's a photo of us inside." Her girlfriend looked at it and the redhead finally smiled when she saw a glimpse of jealousy enter her eyes.

They went back inside and sat in the living room. Anna tried to sit between the two, but Esméralda was faster. Everyone went back to talking and the redhead waited for a moment of silence to drop a bomb on her enemy: "So, I was wondering… why did you stop school when you were sixteen?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, but answered after a few seconds. "I guess school just wasn't for me. I was kind of a difficult kid." _Yes, finally!_ "I don't like to use it as an excuse, but I've been moving between households during my entire childhood due to family issues, so it wasn't easy for me."

 _Could she be lying about this? No, no one would do that_. Anna almost felt bad for her now. _Fuck, she's gonna have me siding with her too._

Her mother seemed touched. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard."

"It's ok. I regret it now, not staying in school. But I'm also proud that I became who I am on my own."

Anna stopped bothering her and just waited for the day to end. She still didn't like Esméralda being with her sister, but maybe she deserved some slack. When she finally announced that it was time for her to go back, and after kindly refusing Iduna's offer to stay for dinner, she said goodbye to everyone and went outside with Elsa.

The redhead couldn't help it and went to her bedroom's window to watch. They spoke for a while, and then kissed, before parting ways.

* * *

Elsa followed her girlfriend outside. She had been impressed by her all afternoon.

"Wow! I don't think it could have gone any better."

Esméralda chuckled. "You see? I can be respectable when I need to be! I'm pretty sure they all loved me. Well, except for your sister, of course."

The blonde had noticed that too."I'm sorry about her. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's usually so kind."

"Really? She's always been like this to me. She even called me a slut during the party."

"What?!" Elsa was shocked. "That's so not like her. I've never even heard her swear. Are you sure…?"

"Yep. Maybe she was a little drunk. And I guess she wouldn't like anyone you were dating, so I won't take it personally."

"Maybe… I'm sure she'll be nicer if you two get to know each other. And you're right, I think my parents love you already!"

"Yep! You owe me, but I'm sure you'll find some way to thank me." She winked at her and the blonde blushed a little.

"About that… I'm sorry but… I know you want us to move faster. And you totally deserve it. But… I'm still not over… well you know what."

The girl in front of her sighed. "I know. You warned me multiple times before we started anything. Don't worry, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thanks." But _I'm not sure I'll be ready some day_.

"No problem. Just… I need to be honest too." She seemed really embarrassed and Elsa wondered what she had to say. Was she seeing someone else? The thought wasn't as painful as it should be. It was much less painful than when Anna had been with Hans. But still, she could feel a small pain in her heart at the thought and it made her realize that even if she didn't love her, she kind of liked what they had, and didn't want to lose it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm falling for you. Hard." Elsa felt both relieved and saddened at the same time. She was happy there was no problem between them, and she felt good knowing that she could be liked. That she could have a normal relationship if she ever managed to get her sister out of her head. But on the other hand, the person she used to try to get over Anna had just told her that she really liked her now. And Elsa knew she couldn't love her back. It felt wrong. She knew that she would Esméralda her down the line. _If only I could love her as much as I love Anna… or even half of that... it would be so great, I'd have the perfect life._

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah. You're beautiful, smart, kind,… you can seem cold at first, but I really like what I'm starting to see as I learn more about you. And you're damn sexy too, that helps."

Elsa laughed and kissed her gently. "I really hope I'll get over her. You deserve someone who loves you."

They kissed some more and Esméralda left in her car.

When Elsa went back in, her parents were smiling. "She's so great! I'm so happy for you, Elsa."

"She would be such a good daughter-in-law!" _Oh, calm down, mom_.

"Just, please, don't get too hyped on this ok?" They both nodded, but Elsa knew they were thrilled for her.

She went upstairs to see her sister and ask her about her recent behaviour, and she smiled as she felt the locket Anna had given her bouncing between her breasts as she quickly climbed the stairs. It was the best gift she had ever received.


	19. Driving

Elsa walked upstairs and knocked on Anna's door before entering. Anna was drawing on her bed, but she was startled as the blonde came in and quickly hid her drawings.

"What were you drawing?" Elsa asked, finding that a bit strange. She knew Anna wasn't really confident and didn't like to show her drawings to anyone, but Anna always showed them to her. Was this why the door was closed? She almost never closed the door either.

"Uh.. nothing! It's a... a school project." Really suspicious.

"If you say so." She sat down on the bed next to Anna.

"I've noticed you weren't really nice to Esméralda."

"Yeah... I don't like her."

Elsa grinned. At least she was frank about it.

"But why? Dad and mom loved her."

"Yeah... she was acting like a perfect and sweet girl today. But I saw her on Friday, and I heard you tell me about her before, so she can't fool me."

"What don't you like about her?"

"She's rude. And she's always all over you, trying to touch you or kiss you. And she shows way too much skin. I know she's hot and she's really pretty, but that's not a reason to show off. And she's too old for you. Do I need to go on?"

The blonde chuckled. "I think that's enough. Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am. As I told you before, the first time you met her. I don't want to share you. It doesn't mean I'll try to drive you away from her. I just don't like it. But I want you to be happy."

Elsa grinned and hugged her sister for a moment. "You know I'll never love someone more than you. Maybe we could go out, the three of us. Then you'll get to know her better."

The redhead snorted. "Yeah sure, I'll sit and watch you two making out. I don't wanna be the third wheel."

"Maybe with Rapunzel then? Girls night out. You could bring some of your friends too, I've never met them."

"Hmpf, we'll see."

"And thanks again for the locket, I love it." Said Elsa as she got up and left the room.

* * *

Elsa felt a little nervous when she got off the bus on Monday. She knew everyone was most likely aware that she had a girlfriend by now, and she hoped nobody would make remarks about it. She walked alongside Olaf towards Flynn and Rapunzel, trying not to look all around herself.

"Hey. So how was the second birthday party?" Rapunzel asked.

"Great! Look at what my sister gave me!" She took the locket out of her cleavage and showed it to her two friends. She had already shown it to Olaf in the bus.

"Hmm, yeah that's nice." They didn't look very impressed.

"And you can open it, there's a picture inside."

"Yeah, it's a locket." Rapunzel answered.

"You're no fun." Elsa pouted. "And I got a car from my parents. Too bad I can't drive it yet."

"When do you take the exam?"

"In three days. I hope I can pass it on my first try."

"You're going to be the first one of us with a license. You're gonna have to drive us everywhere!"

"I already called dibs for the morning commute!" Olaf claimed. Elsa had forgotten the deal she had been tricked into making with him.

"We'll see about that. I just want to stop taking this stupid bus!"

"And how did it go with your parents meeting Esméralda?" Rapunzel added, sounding very interested.

"Great. They love her already. A bit too much actually." Elsa kept for herself what Esméralda had told her about her feelings. "Anyway... do you think I'll have to punch someone today? Or are people going to leave me alone?"

"They might talk behind your back, but I don't think they'll mess with the Ice Queen right in front of her. Especially since she began beating up kids in public places."

Indeed, a few people eventually asked her about Esméralda, but no one said anything offensive. She had no doubt some were gossiping or criticizing in secret, but at least they were being discreet.

* * *

Days went by and Elsa found herself in a car, waiting for a driving inspector. She was beyond nervous. She extended her arms and noticed that her hands were shaking. She lifted the chain of her necklace and held her locket between her fingers. Rubbing it kept her busy and soothed her. She quickly opened it and glanced at the photo.

The inspector finally arrived a few minutes later and she greeted him with the best smile she had. Both her best-friend and her girlfriend had told her to wear a short skirt to increase her chances, but she found it extremely inappropriate and gross. Well, Rapunzel may have been kidding, but she wasn't sure about Esméralda.

The man smiled at her and asked her to start the car. They drove for a while, Elsa following every direction he told her. She parked correctly when he asked her and even performed a nice parallel parking. She was relieved when she finally arrived back where they had started. She stopped the engine and breathed out.

"Ok, it's finished miss. You will receive your results tomorrow by mail."

"Thanks. Goodbye!" _He could have at least told me if I was fine..._

Needless to say, Elsa spent the whole morning dying to know the answer. She left school as soon as the bell announcing the start of her lunch break rang. She ran to the subway, paced up and down in it, and ran to her house. She opened the mailbox and tore open the envelope up. Hands shaking, she read through it and sighed in relief when she saw that she had passed the exam.

A smile on her face, she went to her car and started the engine. She drove to Anna's school, feeling a bit unsure as it was the first time she drove alone, and she parked as close as she could.

Then, she grabbed her phone and called her.

"Hey Anna! Guess where I am!"

"Uh... running home to check the mail?"

"Nope! I'm in my car in front of your school, 'cause I've got my license!"

The blonde moved the phone away from her ear as her sister squealed on the other end of the line.

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Sure! I'm on my way!"

Elsa put the phone down, but remembered that she had other people to tell. She texted her parents first and then her friends. _Oh, I almost forgot Esmé_. She texted her too and waited impatiently for her sister to show her cute freckled face.

A lot of texts arrived at the same time and she looked at them while waiting.

 **Mom: Congratulations! I knew you would pass.**

 **Dad: Great! I'm proud of you! But drive safe.**

 **Rapunzel: Yay! Now come back with your car, and drive us somewhere!**

 **Flynn: Nice! Now come back quick.**

 **Olaf: Yesss! Does it mean I don't have to take the bus tomorrow?**

 **Esmé: Yay! Come by my place to celebrate! I'll cook you something.**

he answered to her best friend and her girlfriend:

 **Sorry Rapz, I'm waiting for Anna at her school. Yes, I know, I shouldn't.**

 **Sorry Esmé, I already asked Anna if she wanted to go eat somewhere. But can I come after school?**

Anna finally showed up when she got a reply from Esmé.

 **Esmé: Didn't u eat with her yesterday already? And you know you can come whenever you want ;)**

 _Well, yeah, we did... but that was our date day, today is for a special occasion._

She wrote a quick reply and hit the send button before opening the door for her sister: **Yep. Special occasion though. See u tonight.**

Her sister came inside and launched herself at her. "That's so great sis! So where are you taking me? A fancy restaurant?"

"I got a driving license, I didn't win the lottery. Let's take a ride and stop when we find something not too cheap."

She started the car again and prayed she wouldn't make the engine stall in front of her sister. It went well enough and she focused on the road. Anna, on the other hand, was trying to find a good radio station. "You need some CDs in here. I'll make you a mix-tape."

The blonde agreed. "You know what sis? We should totally go on a road-trip across Europe this summer."

"That... that's actually a great idea. You think mom and dad would allow us not to go on holidays with them this year and give us some money instead?"

"Between my persuasion power and your good grades, I think we could pull it off."

Elsa let herself consider it. Just the two of them, going wherever they'd like, doing whatever they'd like... _Ok stop right there Elsa_.

"We'll have to think about that. But how about I bring you to school every morning?"

The redhead looked at her with big eyes. "Really? That would be so great!"

Elsa chuckled. She wanted to ruffle her hair, but she wasn't comfortable enough yet to remove a hand from the wheel.

They stopped at a small restaurant and ate there. Then, Elsa brought her sister back to her school before joining her friends. They had fifteen minutes left before the start of the next class, so they all went out and Elsa drove them around.

"Olaf I'm sorry, but I won't be able to drive you to school. My parents want me to drive Anna." The blonde wasn't even ashamed of the lie. He had tricked her into the deal, after all.

"Oh" He sounded disappointed. "Well, I'm eighteen in a few weeks anyway."

After the afternoon classes ended, she stopped by Esméralda's place before going home. Her girlfriend welcomed her with a strong passionate kiss that left her breathless. She stayed there for an hour before going back home.

* * *

It was the first morning Elsa would drive her to school and Anna was thrilled. No more taking the bus! No more having to sit next to strangers or people she didn't like. No more time wasted waiting for the next bus to arrive. And more time with her sister!

She ran to the car as she noticed it was beginning to rain and happily sat in the passenger's seat while Elsa sat down behind the wheel. She had to make a detour because their schools were in opposite directions, but all-in-all, they could leave at the same time as usual. She put the CD she had prepared into the car radio and started singing at the top of her voice.

"You know I might regret this and never drive you again if you sing?"

Anna made a pout and looked at her with her big green eyes, which made the blonde chuckle. "How did you get so adorable?" Anna blushed a little, but resumed her singing.

The rain only got worse as they neared her school and it was coming down in buckets when Elsa finally parked. "I should have taken an umbrella, I'm gonna be soaked." Anna complained.

"You can take mine, it's in my purse."

"But what are you gonna do?" Elsa was wearing one of her favorite outfits, a black skirt with a white blouse, and there was no way Anna would let her sister get wet under the rain with that on. All the pervs at her school would be staring at her chest.

The blonde shrugged. "I'll manage".

"Come on sis, walk with me to the school and then come back. This way neither of us will get wet." She blushed at the thought of walking close to her sister under an umbrella, but she really liked the idea.

"Huh... ok. Let's go." The blonde opened the umbrella inside the car, got out and walked towards the other side. Then, she opened the passenger's door and Anna came out and took her left arm between hers. They walked together to the school and Anna felt like she was in a romantic movie, walking under an umbrella at the arm of a gorgeous woman, in the middle of pouring rain. Except the sexy woman was her sister, but nobody knew that. Her cheeks were red and she noticed that her sister's were too.

They stopped when they arrived at the door and Elsa instinctively kissed her on the forehead to wish her goodbye. Anna blushed even more and Elsa stopped for a few seconds.

"Uh... sorry, I didn't think. Just tell your friends I'm your embarrassing big sister. And that if they mock you for this I'll come back and bash their teeth in."

Anna giggled and hugged her. "I would never be embarrassed because of you! And thanks for the ride! See you tonight."

She entered the building and went to her friends. She noticed a lot of people were watching her with curiosity.

Ariel was the first to speak up. "Holy shit, who was that?"

Jasmine continued. "I knew you were dating someone older! But a woman? Whoa, you hid that well."

"Damn, is she a model or something?" Anna looked at the guy who had said that, David, who was in her class, and noticed he was staring at her sister's ass. She slapped him lightly. "Take you eyes elsewhere".

A hundred questions came towards her before she could even explain anything. They had, after all, never met her sister. And she rarely spoke of Elsa because she didn't want to share the close relationship she had with her. The only thing they knew about her sister was that she had beaten up Hans, so they were most likely imagining something else than a slim and good-looking young woman.

"Since when do you play for the other team?"

"Did you give up on boys because of Hans?"

"Where did you meet this girl? How old is she?"

"How did you manage to score that? She's so hot." Anna really didn't like David.

"So she's the one you're eating with on Tuesdays? It means you've been dating her for almost a month."

"She's at least three years older than you. I'm so proud of you." Only Jasmine could be proud of that.

"So, is she a better kisser than Hans?"

"Stop with the questions already! I can't even get a chance to say anything!" Anna wondered. She knew her silence about the Tuesday dates had gone too far. Her friends were all thinking she had a secret boyfriend. But now, they would make everyone think she was a lesbian. Or bi. And it wasn't fair to her sister, who knew nothing about all of that. And she wouldn't be able to find a new boyfriend if everybody thought she was already dating. She hadn't lied about the dates or her sister, but hadn't refuted anything either.

But on the other hand, she liked it. A lot. Way too much. People thought she was capable of dating an older, sexy woman. That someone like Elsa could be interested in her if she wasn't her sister. Everyone was envying her, and it made her feel like the most popular girl in the school. Not that she wanted that, but still...

"I'm not going to say anything. You can make all the guesses you want, but I'm neither denying nor agreeing to anything!" This way, when they would find out or when she'd get bored of it, she would tell them she had never said anything about dating her. That they had made their own ridiculous assumptions.

This, of course, didn't stop the rumors, such as "I know why you can't say anything. Since she's an adult she might get into trouble." _Yeah, I'm sure she would show up with me in front of the entire school if she could get into trouble, moron_.

The bell rang and Anna enjoyed the break as they were going to their class. She knew it was wrong to let this happen, but she felt such a guilty pleasure that she couldn't put a stop to it. Jasmine sat next to her and began whispering while the teacher was looking away:

"Hey, I've just realized something. She drove you here this morning, does it mean that you slept at her place?"

Anna blushed. _Well, she's eighteen after all. God I hope she didn't do it with that stupid bitch. No, she would have told me. And she doesn't love her. She wouldn't do that._ She didn't know what to tell Jasmine. Technically, yes, she had slept at her place. It wouldn't be a lie. But it was getting way too dangerous.

"No, of course not! We're only fifteen Jasmine!"

"Yeah. I understand." She winked at her. _Does she think I'm trying to protect her too?_ "Damn girl, you beat me to it. And not with just anyone! You're so lucky!"

Anna spent the whole day listening to the guesses of her friends. She heard a girl say "Tsk, maybe she's just her sister or her cousin" but nobody paid any attention to her. _I guess it's more interesting for everyone to imagine that I'm dating a mysterious sexy woman._

When she got home that evening, she blushed when she saw her sister. _Should I tell her? Na, she's going to freak out. And then she'll never drive me again_. Like every other day, she went back to her drawing project after finishing her homework. Maybe her two characters could be together after all. Her friends apparently found it possible that someone like Elsa could be interested in her.


	20. Girls Night Out

Elsa was sitting at her desk, looking through college applications on the Internet. Several weeks had passed since her birthday and nothing had changed about her situation. She realized it had been only six months since she had come up with her plan. In those six months, she had come up with some means to help herself. The support of her best-friend, who knew about her love for Anna, working out, and going out with Esméralda.

Yet, on the other hand, she now had so-called 'dates' with her sister every Tuesday, and she drove her to school every day. Elsa had thought that with Anna growing older, she would stop being so clingy. But it was the complete opposite, Anna only grew more and more affectionate and eager to be close to her. Kisses, hugs, sleepovers, snuggles on the couch, Elsa was struggling to keep her head clear. And the worst part was that she loved it and had more and more difficulties resisting her sister. _I really need to get out of here._

The blonde had naively hoped that having a girlfriend would help her get over Anna. But she had been with Esméralda for almost two months now, and it obviously wasn't working. She liked spending time with Esmé. She liked kissing her. Esméralda was patient and was still waiting for her to go further. Actually Elsa almost hoped that she would grow impatient and dump her. _This way I won't have to_. She didn't really want to stop their relationship, partly because she needed it to stop thinking about Anna twenty-four/seven, and also because she liked what they had. But she knew Esméralda's feelings for her were growing and that the more she waited, the more she would end up hurting her.

So, she was looking for colleges. She needed to find one far away from here so that she could try to put some distance between herself and Anna, but not too far either, because she didn't want to end up being alone and not able to come back home on weekends if she wanted to. But the college had to be a prestigious one too, or her parents wouldn't understand why she didn't want to just go to Arendelle's University.

She spent the afternoon searching and finally found one that would fit the criteria. It was three hours away from here, so she could drive back home if she felt too lonely, and it was one of the best colleges in the country. She printed the application and put it on her desk. _Am I ready to live alone in a flat? Am I ready to leave my friends? What am I gonna do without Anna close to me?_ The questions were harassing her. It had seemed so easy when she had made that decision in September. She had just been looking for a way to stop her madness, but didn't bother to acknowledge all that it implied. She realized she had never been away from Anna, not even for a day. _How am I going to live without her? And what about her? What is she going to do if I'm not here? She's going to suffer too._ She put down her pen. _I'll do it later._

She opened her door and went to her sister's room. She was doing homework on her desk. "Are you up for a girls night out?"

"Are you still trying to get me and your girlfriend in the same room?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah. Rapunzel will be there too. And you can invite some of your friends."

"Where?"

"In a pub. Esmé is doing the opening act with her band." She tried one her sister's tricks and made a pout.

"Not working." The redhead sighed. "Ok, I'll do it. I've got nothing else to do anyway."

"Great! Are you planning on inviting someone?"

"No, I don't think they would be interested."

Elsa had never met her friends and she wondered for a moment if Anna was afraid she would embarrass her. _She can't be ashamed of me, can she?_ She shrugged.

"Ok then. You've got two hours to finish your homework and prepare."

Anna reluctantly dressed up. She didn't want to go to this pub. But Elsa had been pestering her to go somewhere with her girlfriend for a month. She hoped they wouldn't come upon someone from her school.

She had finally told Jasmine, Ariel and Merida that the mysterious woman driving her to school and taking her to restaurants was just her sister, but they had laughed and insisted that she had to continue letting everyone else think what they wanted. Apparently, they loved being part of the mystery. Still, she couldn't invite them and risk her sister learning about it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jeans and a crop top that showed her stomach and her lower back. She still had in mind what Elsa had told her the night of her birthday and she had taken it as clothing advice.

She went downstairs and sat down in front of the TV, waiting for her sister. When she heard Elsa come down, she turned her neck to look at her and was stunned when she saw what her sister was wearing. She had her usual tight black jeans, but her top was clearly a new one. It was white and sleeveless but what caught Anna's eyes was the plunging neckline it offered. She smiled and blushed as she noticed her locket resting between her sister's full breasts.

"Is it too much?" Apparently her staring hadn't gone unnoticed. "I went shopping with Esméralda and she convinced me it looked great on me. And that it wasn't indecent. I can change if you think it is."

"No, no… I agree with her, for once. You look great. And it's not too much." _Except that people will have a hard time establishing eye contact. I do and I'm your sister, so..._

"Ok, thanks. You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Thanks sis." She couldn't help smiling at the compliment.

They went outside and got in the car. Anna had some difficulties not looking at her sister's cleavage from time to time. She got caught once and they both blushed. "I knew I should have changed. You think it's indecent, don't you?"

"No! It's good. I'm just not used to seeing you wearing things like that. But it's great."

The blonde sighed. "Esméralda told me you called her a slut during my birthday party."

Anna winced. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and angry, and she had just called me a brat."

"Yeah, I know. It didn't sound like you. But I wouldn't want you to believe that I'm not dressing properly."

"Don't be silly. I love it. I mean, I love that you're getting more confident. You're beautiful and you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Thanks. I guess I'll get used to it."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence and finally arrived at the bar. Rapunzel was already in front of it, fidgeting with her phone. She glanced at them.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever." Rapunzel teased.

"Yeah, and I had to wait for Elsa."

"You both look great. Is that a new top Elsa? Is your girlfriend rubbing off on you?"

Elsa's cheeks reddened and Anna spoke for her. "Come on, she's embarrassed enough already. No need to make remarks or she'll never wear that again."

They entered the pub and sat down at a table. A lot of people were already there and they had to speak loudly to hear each other. They spoke for a while, until the first band went onstage and started performing. Anna had to admit that her sister's girlfriend was pretty. And hot, especially when she was dancing. She turned towards Elsa to compare. She stared at Elsa's long blonde hair framing her delicate face. She lost herself for a minute in her deep blue eyes and then stared at her red lips. Then, her eyes left her face to skim downwards to her porcelain soft skin and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw her locket again. There was no doubt in Anna's mind that Elsa was prettier. Esméralda couldn't even compete. She turned her head and noticed that Rapunzel was watching her instead of the scene. _Gosh, I hope she didn't see me checking out my sister._ From then on, she made sure to only look at the stage.

They finished their song and the real band went on to perform their show. Esméralda came right to them and sat down at their table, next to Elsa. They enjoyed the concert together and spoke during the breaks. Anna noticed that the dancer was trying to be nice to her.

"So Anna, what about boys? Or girls? You look pretty good, I'm sure you've got a lot of people interested." _Was that a compliment?_

"I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh, they must be so heart-broken." _They're ok, because they think I'm dating your girlfriend._

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Elsa said as she left and Esméralda waited for a few seconds before turning to Rapunzel.

"So… I was wondering. Well… I'm getting to really like Elsa. Like, a lot." _Sigh._ "I'd just want to be sure..." She didn't seem so confident all of a sudden. "is there absolutely no possibility of anything happening between you and her?"

Rapunzel almost choked on her drink. "What?! Of course not. Where did you get that idea?"

"You're her best-friend. And you're pretty. She realized rather recently that she was interested in girls… it's not uncommon that… well you understand."

The blonde laughed. "Don't worry. I can assure you Elsa isn't into me."

The raven-haired looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm a hundred percent sure that Elsa never saw me as anything more than a friend. And I can also tell you that it has never crossed my mind. Well, it did once … umm, whatever. Rest assured, nothing will ever happen, and Elsa never even thought about that."

"Ok… do you have the same opinion, Anna? You know her quite well after all."

"Yeah… no, I don't think she's interested in Rapz that way. Or that she has ever been." Her questions were strange. Why would she think Elsa loved her best-friend? Anna remembered her sister saying that she didn't love her. _Maybe she still doesn't love her? And Esméralda is trying to find some reasons?_

"Hmm... ok." She looked… pensive, and Anna didn't know what to make of it.

Elsa came back a few minutes later and asked them if they wanted to dance a little. Anna and Rapunzel agreed but, surprisingly, Esméralda told them she was a little tired. "Sorry, but do enjoy yourselves. I just need some time to rest. I'll wait here."

They went to the small dance-floor and started dancing. Anna dragged her sister into a mad dance with her and they happily moved and giggled together on the dance-floor. They soon felt exhausted and the redhead hugged her older sister, panting. She blushed a little when she noticed where her head was, due to her height and what Elsa was wearing. She broke the hug and noticed that Esméralda was watching them.

Then, they all went back to the table and Anna couldn't help but feel like her sister's girlfriend was being odd. She wasn't as flirty or carefree as she used to. Elsa seemed to notice too.

"Are you ok, Esmé? We can stop now if you're feeling too tired."

"No, it's ok. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Elsa didn't understand her girlfriend's sudden change of attitude. She had never seen her so calm and thoughtful. She seemed preoccupied. _Did she see an ex or something?_ Elsa looked around and tried to identify who it could be, but they were in a big pub full of people, so there were plenty of potential candidates.

Yet, she was happy to see that Esmé was getting along well with her sister. They weren't really friendly to each other, but at least they had stopped insulting each other. That was a great step.

"Hey Elsa, what do you think about trying to find someone good for your sister?"

 _What? Where was that coming from?_ "Wh... why?"

"She's single! And she told me her last relationship didn't end well."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Yeah, it ended in a hospital, so it definitely didn't end well."

"Oh? How so?"

"I was at the skating rink with my sister when we saw him kissing another girl. She was furious and beat him up pretty bad. You should've seen it, she was awesome!"

"Really? I've never imagined you being violent."

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not. But I had been taking some boxing classes at this time, so I guess it went to my head a little."

"It's good to know. Anyway, she's been single too long already. And you're looking pretty tonight, Anna, I'm sure we can find you someone. Don't you think her top is cute Elsa?"

"Hmm... yeah, it is. I think."

"I couldn't help but notice you had back dimples too. It's rather uncommon. But I heard some people love them, just ask your sister." She winked at her but Elsa wasn't amused. She still remembered what she had told Anna on her birthday night and Anna's red cheeks proved that she remembered too.

"Ok Anna! Look around and tell me who you'd be interested in."

Elsa didn't like where the evening was going. "Come on, leave her alone. Everyone here is too old for her anyway."

"I'm four years older than you, sugarplum. I'm sure we can find someone under twenty for Anna." Her little sister with a nineteen or twenty years old guy? _Over my dead body._

Rapunzel joined the conversation. "It's gonna be fun!" Elsa glared at her. "I'm not saying we have to find her someone. But she can tell us who she'd like to date. We'll try to find her type."

Anna was blushing, but she played along and started at some people around her. "I.. I guess the tall guy near the bar is handsome. With his wavy dark hair. And the blond boy at the table against the wall. With the black shirt." She continued, with Esméralda's support, and Elsa tried to hide her anger and jealousy as best as she could.

"What about girls?" _That was too much._

"She's straight, so stop embarrassing her. I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but you're acting weird."

Esméralda was going to answer but Anna spoke first. "It's ok, sis. It's just for fun. Hmm..." she scanned the bar. "I think that one is hot. In the white dress." They all carefully looked at her. She was a young woman in her early twenties, with blond hair and a nice figure.

Elsa didn't like it. She didn't like the idea of Anna being with a boy. She hated it, actually. But the idea of her sister being with an adult woman drove her crazy.

"Yeah, you've got some good tastes. Maybe you should try talking to her."

"I think we should go." Elsa watched the time on her cellphone. "It's 11 already. Our parents wouldn't want us to come back too late."

Anna shrugged "Ok sis."

"Come on Elsa, we're just beginning our evening."

"Sorry." She kissed her girlfriend lightly and waved to Rapunzel. Then she took out her keys and they went back to her car.

They were driving home when Anna finally spoke.

"I spent a nice evening, overall. Better than I expected. But Esméralda was acting a little weird, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." Elsa tried to understand what it could be. Esméralda had been perfectly fine at first. But then, she had started acting weird when Elsa had returned from the bathroom. _What the hell happened while I wasn't there?_


	21. Confrontation

Elsa was ready to go to bed when she noticed that Rapunzel had tried to call her. They had spent the evening together, so why did she still want to speak with her? She slipped into her bed and called her back.

"Hey Rapz. What's the problem?"

"Elsa, I've just realized I think I made a huge mistake!"

"What? When? Did you tell someone about me and Anna?"

"No, no. But... did you tell your girlfriend you were in love with me?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. I didn't want to lie to her too much, so I warned her I was in love with someone who was straight. She just assumed I was speaking about you, and I didn't deny it. Why?"

Rapunzel sighed on the phone. "She asked me. She wanted to be sure I would never want to go out with you. I didn't understand why she was asking me that, so I just assured her there was no way you had romantic feelings for me."

 _Fuck_. "I should have told you. Now she knows I lied to her."

"Yeah... what did you tell her exactly?"

Elsa tried to remember the night she had met her in the club. "She... I told her I had someone else in my mind. And when she called me in January, she asked me if it was still the case and I said yes. I told her I didn't want to date her because of that. Because I thought I couldn't love someone else."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about it before speaking. She really insisted."

"Well... if she asks me, I'll tell her it's some other girl from school. That I'm not even friends with her because I don't want to get too close."

"It doesn't really make sense. Why would you be desperately in love with someone you don't even talk to?

"I don't know. Or I can tell her I'm in love with… I don't know… one of my teachers?"

"Gross!"

"Grosser than my sister? I don't think so. Or maybe next time you see her, you can tell her that you've thought about it and that maybe I'm into you after all. Tell her you remember some times when I acted strange around you. At the gym or something."

"What... what if she finds out about Anna?"

"There's no way she can find out. How could she possibly think I'm in love with my sister? Only psychos would even consider it."

"Well... don't you think she acted strange tonight? I saw her watching you and Anna. And she saw how close you were on your birthday party. And she knows you beat up her last boyfriend. And what about the whole 'let's get Anna a boyfriend' thing that she did? What if she just wanted to see if you were getting jealous?"

The blonde didn't want to even think about it, to imagine that Esméralda had realized. "Was I? I mean, was it obvious that I was angry and jealous?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it was obvious. You even left the pub when she mentioned Anna should try to flirt with someone."

All of a sudden, Elsa's heart sank. Esméralda most likely knew. She remembered the way Esmé had watched them dancing. All the remarks she had made about Anna's clothes and her back dimples. _Fuck, she knows_. Then Esméralda had made her jealous to prove her point. A strange, uncomfortable heat spread in her body, and her heart ached. She had problems breathing correctly. _What am I going to do? What if she tells everyone?_

She imagined all the worst case scenarios in her head. At the very least, she would end up breaking up with her. Elsa knew it would be difficult and that she would miss Esméralda for some time, but she could deal with that. But what if Esmé told Anna? She would take Elsa's sister away from her forever. What if Esméralda told her parents? They would cast her out. What if...

"Elsa? Are you still there?"

"Yes... yes. I'm fucked, Rapunzel. She knows."

"We're not sure about that. Maybe she has doubts. She'll think it's absurd. Just be careful from now on."

"I... I hope you're right. I can't let her tell Anna."

"I'll tell you if she tries to talk to me about that again. And if she brings up Anna I'll back you up."

"Thanks... I just hope it's not too late."

They said goodbye and Elsa tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Dozens of scenarios went through her mind, none of them reassuring her. Her only hope, however small it was, was that Esméralda would think it was too absurd, too impossible to be real. That, even if it made sense from what she had seen, the idea of Elsa loving her own sister was too disgusting to be true.

She finally fell asleep a few hours later, but she woke up early the next morning. She spent the day trying not to think too much about the previous night, until she received a text from Esméralda in the evening.

 **08:35 Can you come to my place?**

 _Fuck..._ that didn't sound good. _What am I going to do? Maybe I can buy some time._ She replied quickly.

 **08:38 Sorry, It's kinda late already. Maybe another day?**

The answer came instantly: **It's very important. Come as quickly as you can.**

 _Fuck. She knows. It's for sure_. She called Rapunzel, but Rapunzel didn't answer the first time, so she called again.

"Yes? What is it?"

"She knows. She sent me a text. She wants me to go to her place. Apparently it's important."

"Calm down, Elsa. Maybe it's completely unrelated."

"Yeah, sure... what a coincidence! What if she asks me? What do I do?"

"Umm... well, you've got two choices. Either you deny it or you admit it and try to explain everything to her."

"Sure. I tell her and I expect her not to get mad?"

"Well, I didn't freak out too much when you told me."

"Except that we hadn't been dating for two months when I told you. And you're my best friend, you wanted to help me."

"I still think she might understand. She's really into you."

"There's no way she can let this go. I lied to her and I used her because I couldn't have what I really wanted."

"If you're so sure about that you can try denying... you will end up arguing, you may even break up. But she won't know for sure."

"I'll try that. Tell her she's crazy to even consider it. And that I can't be with someone so jealous and paranoid. Thanks for the advice."

"I still think you should try and tell her the truth… Call me back when you leave her place."

"I will."

Elsa took her car and drove to her place. She felt like she was on death row, walking towards her doom. _Please, just dump me but don't tell anyone_. She parked next to Esméralda's flat, climbed up the stairs and knocked on her door. Esméralda opened it and told her to come in. No kiss, no smile. _She knows_.

"Have a seat, Elsa." She sat down at the table and her girlfriend sat across from her.

Esméralda took a deep breath and asked: "Are you in love with Anna?"

The blonde had prepared for this, but it hurt more than she had expected.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Elsa, don't fucking lie to me. You're way too close to her. She's always clinging to you and not in a sisterly way."

"We're sisters! How could I love her? She's... she's just affectionate."

"Yeah. And the way you look at her? You don't even look at me that way. Do you think I missed all the stares you throw her way when you think nobody's watching."

"You're being paranoid!"

"Your parents gave you a freaking car for your birthday, but all you talk about is that damn cheap locket she bought you."

"A... a car is just a material possession. The locket..." Esméralda didn't let her finish.

"How many siblings do you know of that go out of school during lunch-break to eat together once a week? Who use any excuse to kiss and hug? Who smile like dumbstruck lovers every time the other one walks into the same room?"

There was no way she could convince her it wasn't true. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry, Esméralda. I knew it would hurt you. I told you..."

"You told me you had feelings for someone that you couldn't be with! Of course I thought you were just in love with a straight girl! How could I ever imagine you wanted to bang your sister?"

"Don't..." the blonde tried to calm down.

"Is she even adopted or something?"

"What? No!" The idea turned her stomach.

"You're a freak Elsa." _I know_.

"How can you...? Does she know? Did you cheat on me with her? Is it why she's so jealous? Or was I just a way to keep up appearances in public while you went to visit her in her bed at night?"

"No! I never ever did anything with her. How can you say that? I would never take advantage of her!"

"It doesn't make it any better, Elsa. And the way she acts with you, she is clearly as fucked up as you are." _What? No!_

"Fuck." Esméralda started crying and Elsa knew she wasn't far from it either. "I fucking loved you Elsa. I had never met someone like you. I had finally found someone I could love and I was just hoping you could love me back with enough time."

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Why did it happen to me? No one has ever loved me. No family, no great friends, no serious relationships. And as soon as I think I might have found someone, it turns out she's a monster who's in love with her own sister?"

Elsa couldn't keep her tears in anymore. Out of sorrow for Esméralda, for the pain she was inflicting her, and also because Esméralda's words were cutting her like knives. She had forgotten how wrong her desires were, how broken she was.

"Just leave, Elsa. Get out and never come back."

"Esmé..."

"Leave me alone. And don't call. Just delete my number, and forget we ever met."

The blonde stood up and went to the door. She knew she couldn't forget. She looked back at her and couldn't stop a sob as she watched Esméralda cry alone at her kitchen table. Elsa closed the door behind her and ran to her car. She shut herself in it and cried as she had never done before.

She knew she couldn't drive in this state, so she just waited for her tears to stop, knowing that her ex-girlfriend was in an even worse state just a few meters from her. When she finally stopped shaking and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she started her car and drove home.

She didn't know how much time she had spent at Esméralda's place, or how long she had stayed in her car, but it was almost midnight already. She climbed the stairs and lay down on her bed.

She couldn't stop thinking about Esméralda's words and she soon started to cry again. A part of her half-wished that someone would hear and come to comfort her. _She's got no one in her life to comfort her, why would you?_ But soon enough the door opened and her sister was laying at her side, taking her in her arms.

"What happened?"

"We broke up." Elsa knew she wasn't crying because of the break-up. She would miss Esméralda, sure, but what really crushed her was knowing that she had immensely hurt a good person, and that Esméralda was right. She was a freak. She had to stop wallowing in her forbidden desires.

"Oh... it's ok sis. It will pass, I guess we all have to go through this. I'm here for you."

She let her sister comfort her, even though it was only increasing her guilt. _I really need to get out of here. I'll fill in the college files tomorrow_.


	22. Shopping

Anna had thought that she would be glad when Elsa finally broke up with Esméralda. But seeing her sister like this, crying and so sad, only ended up making her sad too. She felt bad knowing that just a day before, she was still hoping they would end their relationship. She had held Elsa all night and she had tried to stay awake until her sister could fall asleep, but she had failed and she didn't know when Elsa had finally fallen asleep.

It must have been pretty, late because it was already ten in the morning and she was still fast asleep. Anna had been awake for two hours now, but she didn't want to move and disturb the blonde. She didn't know what she could do to help her sister feel better. And she was surprised at how much her sister was affected. Maybe she loved her more than she thought. Her sister's phone rang again and she glanced at it. It was Rapunzel again. She had been trying to call her all morning.

Anna grabbed the phone and answered, whispering to avoid waking up Elsa.

"Hey Rapunzel, it's Anna."

"Oh. Hi. Is Elsa here?"

"Yes, but she's asleep. She's not doing well. Esméralda and her broke up yesterday."

"Oh... that's a shame."

"I didn't like her. And I didn't like her being with Elsa. But seeing her like this..." she sighed, "it breaks my heart. I didn't know she loved her that much."

"Well... it's her first break up. Tell her to call me when she wakes up, ok?"

"Ok. Bye." She put the phone back on the bedside table and watched her sister sleep. Knowing Elsa was sad and that she couldn't help her made Anna feel powerless. She was ready to do anything to help her sister, but she was well aware that only time could heal her. So, she stayed next to Elsa and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

When she woke up, Elsa was still in her sister's arms. She remembered what had happened yesterday and wondered what it would be like if she was all alone, if Anna wasn't here to support her. She prefered not to think about it. She felt slightly better than the day before, but she knew it would take some time before she felt good again. And right now, she needed to fill in some papers.

"Hey Anna. Thanks for staying with me through the night."

"Anything for you sis. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... I am."

"Rapunzel called several times. She wants you to call her back."

"Oh. Yeah." She had forgotten to call her after leaving Esméralda's place, as she had promised her. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll call her."

She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She glanced at the mirror and saw that crying didn't suit her face. _I hope our parents won't say anything. I don't want to talk about it_. She took a shower and went back to her room to call her best friend. Anna had opened the windows and made the bed while she showered.

"Hey Rapz..."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not that good. The break up was ... hard."

"They usually are. So, she knew about Anna?"

"Yes, she had figured it out. And she took it really bad. It made me realise I've been too lenient about this these last few months."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa."

"I don't know. Isn't it wrong to enjoy all her touches and kisses when she doesn't know how I feel?"

"No, she likes it too. She wouldn't do it otherwise. Maybe not in the same way, but that's not a reason to feel bad. Just stick to your plan and stay strong until September."

"Yeah. I'm going to tell my parents I want to move out and register to another college. I hope it will help. And if it doesn't, at least I won't be here to corrupt her."

"Stop feeling bad about yourself, Elsa. I don't know what Esméralda told you, but stay as you were these last few months. It was going well."

"I'll see. Thanks though. I'm glad you're here."

"No problem! Call me if you want to talk."

"Sure."

She went downstairs to have breakfast and was glad that her parents didn't mention anything. _Anna must have told them_. She went back to her room and remembered what Esméralda had asked her. She took out her phone and deleted her number. Then she went to her picture gallery and deleted all the sexy pics Esméralda had sent her over the two months. There were a lot of them. _Well, she started sending them after the first date, so..._ a small smile crept on her face for a few seconds at the thought. She hesitated for a bit when she came upon the last picture, but decided to keep it. She was in a somewhat decent position with decent clothes, so it wouldn't hurt to keep it. She would delete it later.

She was getting ready to fill in her college registration papers when Anna came in with her laptop.

"Come on, sis. We're gonna spend the day in bed looking at silly shows. And I'm not asking for your opinion, so get on the bed."

The blonde chuckled. "Ok, let's do that."

* * *

The next day was a Monday and Elsa went back to school. Rapunzel had most likely told Olaf and Flynn as they completely avoided the subject. Still, she noticed that they were all taking care of her and she appreciated the support. She focused on her classes and the day ended quickly enough. She even asked Olaf if he wanted her to drive him home and he happily agreed. She sat behind the wheel and he sat next to her.

"So... how are you holding up, Elsa?"

"It's ok. I'm more concerned about her, actually."

"Huh?"

She sighed. She couldn't tell him everything, but talking about some of it might help.

"I didn't love her. That's why we broke up."

"Oh. So you're not going to miss her then?"

"I think I'll miss her a little. I kinda liked her. Just like when you miss a friend who had to move out or something. And well... we shared some nice activities." She blushed a little and Olaf chuckled.

"Well, if you didn't love her, I think it's a good thing you ended it. The more you would have waited, the harder it would have been."

"Yeah... I just feel bad knowing I hurt her. And I should have ended it earlier." A _nd her words concerning Anna were really harsh_.

She parked in front of Olaf's house and he told her some final reassuring words before getting out. "Don't worry, you did the right thing."

They said goodbye and she drove home. Her sister hadn't come back yet, but her parents were there, so she took the chance to tell them about her decision.

"Hey mom, dad. I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, honey?" Her parents were acting too nice to her since the day before. _It's ok, it's just a break up, I'm not going to die._

"I don't want to go to Arendelle University."

"Huh?"

"Next year."

"What? Are you saying that because of your break-up? There's no way we're letting you drop school."

"No, of course not. And it's not because of the break up. I found another college I wanted to go to."

"But why? It would be much simpler to stay here."

Elsa had gone over her arguments many times before in her mind. "It's one the best universities of the country. They have really interesting classes I'd like to take, that aren't at Arendelle University. I'll need to work hard, but I'm sure I can make it, and graduating from there will be good for my career."

"Hmm..." Her mother didn't seem thrilled, but she had been expecting worse.

"And it's only two and a half hours away from here. I could drive back home for the holidays, and even on some weekends if I want to."

"But... do you think you're ready to live alone?"

"Well... others do it. Why couldn't I?"

"I don't know... and you will have to rent a flat. It will cost us more than if you were staying here." Elsa hadn't expected her father to say that. Without being overly rich, they still had a more than comfortable lifestyle.

"I... I know. I could always take a loan... or maybe I could try to find a roommate? It would be cheaper."

"Money isn't really the issue here. We'll provide for you." Her mother actually seemed less hostile to the idea. Elsa had been expecting more resistance from her mother and less from her father.

"Thanks. I really think this is a great opportunity."

"But why would you leave us so soon? You're just eighteen. And what about Anna? She's going to be devastated."

Elsa sighed. "I know dad... and it's going to be hard for me too. But I need to do this..."

"Your mother and I will talk about it."

"Ok." She went upstairs and sat down at her desk. Soon, she heard Anna coming back from school. She was at her door a few minutes later, smiling.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hey Anna. How are you?"

"Good, good." She came to her and hugged her from behind. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework. You know, the thing you should do every day, but you don't?"

"I don't know what it is, but it sounds boring. Wanna do something else? I thought all day about how I could help you and I figured it out. I'm not leaving you alone for the whole week."

Elsa chuckled. "Is that so? Then you're gonna have to watch me doing math homework."

"I had other things in mind, but if I have to..." She sat on her lap and stared at her, waiting.

"Uh... Anna? I won't be able to work like this."

"Oh? That's too bad!" She took out her phone and started playing on it, still sitting on Elsa's knees. "Tell me when you're done."

 _What the... ?_ She sighed. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Great! I've spent all day preparing our week." She took out a paper from her bag and showed it to her.

"So, tomorrow we have lunch together, as always. Then, we can go to the park after school. I'll draw and you'll be able to work if you really need to. On Wednesday, we're going to the cinema. On Thursday, I'm willing to go to that science museum or whatever that you've been talking about for a month. On Friday, we'll go shopping. On Saturday, it's a TV series marathon day. I'll even let you decide what you want us to watch, and I won't complain too much if I don't like it. Then, on Sunday, we can go for a ride and have a picnic. You can invite your friends if you want to. And it's also sleepover week."

"Anna... our par..." the younger sister interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. It felt nice. Elsa also noticed that her arms had naturally gone around her sister's waist while Anna had told her about their week upcoming schedule.

"Don't argue." She kept her finger on her lips. "You don't get to complain or try to make me believe you don't want it. Because I know you want it, and I know you need it. Understood?"

Elsa nodded and Anna removed her finger. "Great! Now let's get on the bed so that I can hug you so tight it will blow your dark thoughts away, while you pretend to do important homework."

Elsa let out a heavy sigh. She tried to pretend she didn't want all that. But who was she kidding? She was thrilled to see her sister was doing everything she could to make her feel better. And she knew she wanted to be close to Anna, to do all that her sister had planned. She could feel her resolve slipping away and she took her math workbook to her bed. Anna joined her and hugged her. It did blow her dark thoughts away, and her guilt and new resolutions as well.

* * *

Anna was glad that Elsa could still smile and laugh. She stayed with her on the bed but eventually grew bored. She liked cuddling a lot, but she couldn't really spend the whole evening doing nothing, and it seemed her sister had a lot of work to do. So she went back to her room to grab some comics (she had bought them because she needed inspirations for her own) and went back to her sister. She rested her head on her lap and started reading. She smiled a few minutes later when Elsa began stroking her hair absent-mindlessly.

Her sister finished her homework just before dinner and they stayed in the living room with their parents afterward, watching a movie. They all went to bed once it ended, but Anna went to her mother while her sister put on her sleepwear.

"Mom, I'm going to sleep in Elsa's bedroom this week. She really feels bad because of her break-up."

Iduna smiled. "I'm glad you're here for each other. Take care of her, Anna." Now s _he won't be able to use that lame excuse of hers_.

Anna nodded and went to her room to change before joining Elsa in her bed. She put her cold feet on her sister's legs and laughed when she screamed.

"Come on, sis. I'm cold. I need some warmth. Oh, and by the way, I asked mom if I could sleep with you this week, and she agreed. I didn't even have to beg."

Her sister grunted, but Anna knew that despite what she said she actually loved their sleepovers.

* * *

Elsa didn't sleep well that night, but she was glad Anna was with her. She was looking forward to doing all the activities her sister had planned for her, but she had decided she wouldn't tell Rapunzel, because she knew it was wrong. In the morning, she kissed her sister on the forehead, went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Her mother came down soon after her.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hey mom."

"Did you sleep well? Anna told me she'd be sleeping with you."

"Yes... it's hard. Did you talk with dad about college?"

"Yes, we did. I think it's a good idea. I don't want to see you go, but you're right, it will be good for your future. And, I was your age when I left home for college. I'm sure you can do it."

"But... ?"

"But your father doesn't want you to leave so soon. He'll come around, don't worry. And don't worry about money, just think about what's best for yourself."

"Thanks. I still think I should apply for a job this summer, though. Some extra money could be useful if I live alone."

"It's a good idea. And it will teach you what hard work is."

She finished preparing breakfast with her mother and they all ate together. She drove Anna to school and went back there at noon to go eat at their usual place. She liked this habit a lot. Then, they went back to their respective schools and saw each other again after the end of their classes to go to the park. Elsa had brought a book and she sat in the grass to read it. She tried to stay still as her sister drew her.

The week was going by quickly and happily. Elsa tried not to think too much about Esméralda and the fact that she was most likely dealing with the break-up on her own. She wanted to help her, but she really wasn't in a position to do so, as she was the cause of Esméralda's sorrow.

On Wednesday, they went to the cinema and watched a horror movie. Anna had taken her hand at some point and had not let it go until the end. It had been cute but a voice in her mind had kept telling her that it was inappropriate.

On Thursday, they went to the science museum she had wanted to visit for so long. She had a great time there, even if Anna couldn't say the same. She had tried to look interested, but the blonde knew it wasn't her thing.

And they had slept in the same bed for five nights straight. Elsa was really getting used to it, and hoped it wouldn't be too hard to stop doing it at the end of the week.

So, overall, everything went fine. Until Friday.

Elsa had gone straight to Anna's school once she finished her classes to drive her to the mall. They were supposed to do some shopping there.

She drove them here and they shopped together. Anna kept asking her for advice, but Elsa didn't really know what to tell her. Anna chose a selection of tops, jeans and skirts and went to the dressing room, followed by her sister. The blonde noticed that there were a lot of crop tops in her arms and hoped Anna didn't plan to buy them because of what she had told her before.

Anna tried on all of them and showed them all to her sister, who felt incredibly hot and flustered in the crowded mall. Elsa found Anna either cute or sexy in each and every one of the tops and had a hard time keeping her head cool. Especially when the younger sister would half-open the curtain hiding her to speak with her or ask her to fetch her the same clothing in another color or size. On those occasions Elsa would catch a glimpse of her sister in her panties and bra and it made her heart race and her breathing accelerate. _Maybe shopping wasn't a good idea._

Once it was over, Anna dragged her to the underwear department of the shop and Elsa wondered if her sister wanted her to die.

"When did you start wearing lingerie?" _What the... ?_

"I mean, Jasmine already wears some, and I'd like to try, but I don't want mom to see it and think it's too early."

"I... uh... I don't really..." Elsa had nothing lacy in her closet, and only two thongs that she used only when she wore her white trousers and didn't want panty lines to show. And she almost never wore those trousers, especially for that reason.

"Oh? Really?" Anna looked surprised and disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait then."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Ok let's go then." They were on their way out when Anna suddenly pulled on her arm.

"Fuck! I know those girls over there. Please sis, don't freak out! I'll explain everything to you later! Just, please, play along."

Elsa didn't understand a single word. _Why would I freak out about meeting her friends?_

"Hey Anna! I wasn't expecting to see you there. And with your girlfriend, too." Elsa almost choked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Anna was flushed a deep red as she muttered. "Elsa, these are Eve, Aby and Flora. They're classmates. Girls," Anna circled her sister's waist with her left arm, "this is Elsa."

"Nice to meet you, miss." Eve winked and the others giggled. "We're not going to bother you anymore. Have a nice weekend you two!" They all waved at the sisters and left, laughing.

Elsa's face was horrified. "What the fuck was that Anna?"

"I... don't freak out please. I can explain!"


	23. Faking it

Elsa grabbed her sister by the arm and led her aside, to a place with less people so that they could talk without being heard.

"Anna?! What was that about?"

"I... calm down. You're hurting me."

Elsa immediately released her sister. And, she felt incredibly bad. "I'm so sorry Anna. Are you ok?" She rolled up Anna's sleeves to see if there was a bruise and sighed in relief when she saw her sister's smooth skin was unmarred.

"It's ok, sis. I already don't feel it anymore."

"I... I'm so, so, sorry." _Fuck. How did I go from super angry to concerned and afraid?_ She felt as if she had just accidentally flattened a basket full of kittens with her car.

"It's cool. Stop worrying, I forgive you." Anna kissed her on the cheek. "Or maybe you could give it a healing kiss." She gave her a wide innocent smile and the blonde melted. But then she remembered why she had been upset in the first place.

"Fuck Anna, stop with your magical manipulation tricks. What was that about?"

"I... promise me you won't freak out first." Elsa didn't like it. At all.

"I'm already freaking out. So just spill already."

"They... they kind of think we're dating."

Was she crazy? Why would they think that when they didn't even know her? What had Anna told them? What if it got out? Did everyone already know that she loved Anna?

"Remember the first time we went on a Tuesday date? I mean, when we went to the restaurant during lunch-break."

"Yeah..."

"My friends thought it was suspicious. And they thought I was secretly dating someone."

"But... why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"I... I don't know. It was making me feel special. I was not the girl Hans had cheated on anymore, but the girl who had a secret boyfriend who took her to dinner."

Elsa's heart clenched at the mention of Hans and what he had done to her sister.

"I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't say anything. I never lied about it! But I let them think what they wanted."

"But... why me then? Why did they recognize me?"

"Well... when you started driving me to school... they saw you and well... you walked me to school, I was holding your arm, you kissed me, I hugged you..." Elsa blushed at the memory.

"They thought you were my secret date. And suddenly, I wasn't the girl with a secret boyfriend anymore, I was the girl who had an incredibly hot adult girlfriend who drove her to school every morning and took her to fancy restaurants."

This was bad. Really bad. And between the compliment ( _does she really think I'm incredibly hot?_ ) and the thought that some people believed they were dating, her head was dizzy.

"And they couldn't know you were my sister, since they never saw you. All they knew about you as my sister was that you beat up Hans, so they're probably picturing a butch woman who hits people."

"But.. what if they find out? That we're sisters. We could get in so much trouble."

"Why? Because I lied to be interesting? They might mock me for a while, but that's it. And I'll tell them I never lied, that I just let them say whatever they wanted."

From that point of view, it wasn't actually so bad. _From my point of view, you've just told everyone what I've been trying to hide for two and a half years_.

"And I already told Ariel, Merida and Jasmine the truth. They think it's funny."

"Are you completely sure it won't blow up in your face and ruin your year?"

"My closest friends know. They'll say how we've been laughing at everyone else all along."

"But people think you're a lesbian now!"

"I don't care. I'll say I'm bi if I need to. At least the boys leave me alone now. Everybody thinks I'm with you, and they can't hold a candle to you."

 _At least she won't date again as long as they believe this..._

"Don't you think you should end it before it goes too far?"

"Yeah... I'll see. Are you mad at me?" Anna looked at her with her big green eyes and Elsa just couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"I... no. I don't like it but... "

"Fuck, they're coming back!" She suddenly laughed as if Elsa had told her something funny and stood on her tiptoes to give her a long, seductive kiss on the cheek. A whole lot of different feelings bubbled up inside the blonde.

"Hey it's the two lovebirds. We just thought that maybe we could eat somewhere together? We'd love to get to know your girlfriend better Anna."

The redhead gave her pleading eyes, but there was no way Elsa would pretend to be her girlfriend. It was way too dangerous.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we can. It's getting late already."

"Can you excuse us for a minute girls?" Anna's classmates nodded and the redhead dragged Elsa a little further.

"Please sis! Just pretend for an hour or two!"

"Are you crazy? This isn't just letting them think what they want. You want to fake it in front of them."

"Please! I'll do whatever you want! It's just a meal! We won't even have to do anything we don't usually do."

 _No. No. No. No way._ But the redhead took Elsa's hand between hers and looked at her with those big watery eyes again. _How can she possibly be so cute_? "Please sis" she pleaded again in a small voice. _It's too dangerous, you can't do this._

"Ok." Elsa finally conceded. The redhead hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you sis."

Elsa sighed and saw that behind her sister, her classmates were giggling again. _They're gonna think she's got me wrapped around her little finger... She does, though..._

Anna took Elsa's hand in her own and went back to her friends. "Ok! Where do you want to go?" It felt so good to be holding hands without having to wonder what people would think.

"Hmm... there's a pub at the second floor. It's still a little early so it won't be crowded."

"Are you okay with that, sweetheart?" Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe two.

"Yes, yes of course." She knew her cheeks were most likely crimson red. "Lead the way."

The three girls went ahead and the two sisters followed behind them. They took the escalator up and Anna released her hand. Elsa was already missing her touch and warmth when they got off the escalator.

But then, Anna looped her right arm through Elsa's left arm and they walked close to each other. Elsa could feel one of her sister's soft breasts pressed against her arm and knowing that they were behaving so affectionately in front of everyone made her crazy. One part of her mind was hammering her with warnings. _This is wrong! You can't enjoy this! You can't let people think you love her!_ But the other part was just telling her that this was one of the best moments of her life. If only it could be true and not just an act to trick Anna's friends.

They finally reached the pub and sat down at a table. Anna put a hand on her thigh and started stroking it with her thumb. _She's going to drive me nuts_. She had to say something.

"So, you're going to the same school than Anna?"

"Yes!" The blonde one answered. "We're in the same class."

The brunette continued. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm in high school." They looked a bit disappointed and she added "Last year before college." _You're not here to impress them! It's fake!_

"Oh! So you're... eighteen?"

She nodded. A waiter came up to them and Elsa was glad for the break. They ordered and the two sisters chose two different dishes, as always, to be able to taste both. Elsa noticed the waiter glanced at Anna's hand on her thigh, and she suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"You're so cute together! When did you meet? And where?"

"Umm... Anna never told you?" Elsa wasn't a good liar and she had absolutely no idea what to say.

Her sister came to her rescue. "Nope, but I can tell them now! It happened one day in early January. It was raining outside and I was so late that morning, I missed the bus. I was miserably walking to school under the rain when a car stopped next to me. The window opened and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen asked me if she could drive me somewhere."

Elsa blushed and was amazed by the way Anna had come up with a lie so easily. She was definitely a good liar. Had she already thought about that fake first encounter?

"What happened next?!"

"Well, I said yes and got inside, of course! I didn't even consider that maybe I shouldn't get in a stranger's car. Elsa seemed so kind and caring. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her as she drove. It was totally love at first sight, for me anyway. My heart was racing so fast."

She turned her head towards Elsa and smiled at her.

"Awwwww.…" The three girls seemed to love the story.

"I knew I had to do everything I could to make a good impression. I was so stressed out! I asked her if she often drove through that stretch of road and she answered that she took it every morning. So the next days I started 'missing' my bus a lot. Right, sweetheart?"

"Y.. yeah. But I didn't mind. I really liked driving her to school."

"Yeah, and later you also told me it wasn't really your usual route, right?"

"Hmm..." why couldn't Anna just tell the story without involving her? "Yes. That day I took another route to... to avoid a traffic jam. But the next couple of days, I specifically drove there hoping I would see her again."

"So she would drive me everyday, and we would talk together, and I did all I could to try and seduce her. Until she finally invited me to go to a restaurant during lunch break."

"Oh I remember that day! We so guessed that you had a date!"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. But I couldn't say anything. The date went really nice and she kissed me before we parted ways. I was so happy, it was the best day ever!" Elsa couldn't believe how true and cute it all sounded. _She was prepared for this, I'm sure!_

The brunette nodded. "Yeah we totally saw how happy you were when you came back."

Another friend added. "You're so lucky Anna..."

"Yep! Now she drives me everyday and we try to see each other as much as possible." She finished her tale with a soft kiss on her sister's cheek. "And I'm the luckiest girl ever to have her."

The waiter came back with their dishes and they started eating. Anna occasionally grabbed some food from her sister's plate and her friends giggled at the sight.

"So..." Eve said between two bites "does this mean you're a lesbian? Or maybe you're bi?"

"I don't know. I just know that I love her, I don't really care of what it makes me."

The three girls were watching Elsa, and she remembered she had to act the part too, at least a little. So she kissed Anna on the temple and whispered "I love you too, cupcake." She hoped it wasn't too cheesy but judging by the look on their faces, it was perfect. She felt all fuzzy and warm herself. _How great would it be if it wasn't all fake_.

Elsa tried to redirect the conversation towards the three classmates, because she was enjoying the situation way too much. They spoke about school and Elsa could finally catch a breath, even if she was still very aware of her sister's hand on her thigh. Then their empty plates were taken away and they ordered dessert. Anna picked a chocolate fondant as usual, but Elsa ordered ice cream. She needed to cool off.

They had almost finished and the blonde was relieved that it was almost over. She turned towards her sister to ask her if they could go, but Anna laughed.

"You've got whipped cream on your mouth, s... sweetie." Elsa was pretty sure she had almost called her sis. Before she could grab a napkin, Anna scooped it off with her forefinger, brushing her lips in the same motion. Then, she put her finger in her own mouth and sucked on it delicately. Elsa felt a shiver go through her whole body and warmth spreading all over her. There was a tingling sensation on her lips where Anna had touched her and a wet spot was also forming at a more intimate area. _Gosh, Anna you're going way too far with this!_

The redhead seemed to realize what she had just done and blushed furiously. Silence settled in. Finally, one of the girls cleared her throat. "Well, it was great meeting you, Elsa! I think it's time we go home." Another one added "Yeah! I'm sure we'll see you again. Maybe for Anna's birthday?"

They said goodbye and parted ways. The two sisters left hand in hand in silence and went to Elsa's car. Then, Anna burst out laughing and Elsa soon joined her.

"They so believed us! They were eating right out of our hands!"

"You were so convincing! When did you learn to lie so well?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem so difficult! So, cupcake, eh? That was cute!"

The blonde blushed. "They took me by surprise, I said the first thing that came to my mind! And you almost called me sis!"

"Hehe, yeah. You were great! And did you see their faces when I sucked my finger?"

"Yeah, you may have gone a little too far with that."

"Nah, it totally blew their minds". _Yep, mine too._ "They were so jealous!"

"I... I have to admit, it was fun." _And so inappropriate, but so good_.

"Fun? Are you kidding, it was amazing! Best date ever! We should do it again."

"Anna... we're not doing it again. It's way too dangerous! Even if it's fun."

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy!"

"Anna... we're not doing it again. And there's no way I'm pretending to be your girlfriend on your birthday!"

"Sure, sis, if you say so. We'll see." Anna winked at her. "Let's go home, cupcake!"

Elsa glared at her, but Anna just laughed.


	24. Laws

The two sisters laughed all the way home, talking about how well their ruse had gone and how the other three girls had totally believed them.

Elsa felt good. She wasn't brooding anymore and she had to admit that she had spent a great evening. When they got home, she parked the car in front of the house and they went inside, a smile on their faces.

"Hey girls. You're home late. We were going to call you."

"Hi dad. Yeah, sorry, we should have warned you. We met some of Anna's friends and we ate with them at the mall."

Her mother groaned. "You should have told me, what am I going to do with everything I prepared now?"

Anna answered. "Sorry mom. We'll call next time."

They didn't eat again, but they still sat at the table with their parents. Elsa's mind was still reliving what had happened at the mall and how great it had felt.

"It's nice to see you both so happy."

"Yep! Nothing like shopping to make one feel better, right sis?" asked Anna.

The blonde nodded. It wasn't so much the shopping as their fake date, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

"It's too bad you ate elsewhere. I even made some chocolate cake to cheer you up."

Anna's eyes widened. "It's ok, mom! We didn't eat that much!".

Elsa laughed and stood up to grab two more plates. Then, she cut the cake and served everyone, saving a slightly bigger part for her sister. She winked at her as she did and Anna gave Elsa her brightest smile.

Once they had all finished (Anna had wolfed down her part in a few seconds), they cleared the table and Anna turned towards her sister.

"So, what do you want to do now? Movie?"

"Sorry Anna, I need to do my daily workout first." _And I really, really need to do it_.

"Hmpf. I'll go draw then."

Elsa went upstairs and quickly got changed before getting onto her treadmill. Then, Anna came to her room and sat on her bed. Anna was drawing when her phone rang to signal a text coming in.

"Hey sis. Eve sent me a text. Apparently, we're perfect together. And she says it's so obvious that you have the hots for me!"

Elsa cranked up the speed and stayed quiet.

"They're so dumb. How could they believe that you'd be interested in me?" Anna added.

"Why not? They don't know we're sisters."

"Come on sis. As if someone like you would ever date someone like me?"

Elsa knew she shouldn't say this, but she hated it when her sister belittled herself. "Don't be stupid Anna. You're a very beautiful girl. And I'm not saying that to make you feel better because you're my sister." _If only you knew..._

"Yeah sure. So let's pretend. Imagine we're not sisters." _Hell no_. "You really think I'd have a shot with you?"

"Uh... " _What can I say?_

"See. I told you."

"Of course you'd have a shot. Actually, _I_ would be chasing _you_."

Anna chuckled. "Thanks." They stayed quiet as Elsa finished her workout. Then, she took a shower and they watched an episode of Anna's favorite series together before going to sleep.

They were both under the covers when Anna spoke again.

"Do you think we could continue the sleepovers after tomorrow?"

"Nope. The deal was one week."

The redhead sighed. "I'm going to miss it." _Me too_. "Good night sis."

Elsa kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, cupcake." _Fuck!_ She froze, scared, but Anna only laughed, taking it as a joke.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up early and took advantage of it to spend some time away from her sister so that she could call Rapunzel. She liked the way Anna had been close to her all week, but it was a bit suffocating. And she couldn't phone her best-friend in front of Anna, especially if she wanted to talk about her. She dressed quickly and silently, went outside and walked around the neighborhood. Then, she grabbed her phone and called Rapunzel.

"Hey Elsa! How are you?"

"Hi. Really good, actually. You?"

"Great. I spent the night at Flynn's. His parents are getting used to me."

"Oh, cool. It's getting serious, huh?" Elsa was still surprised to see that everything was great between the two. She was starting to believe her best-friend had really found _the one_. The blonde was glad for her friend, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous too. _Could I have the same thing with Olaf if I wasn't in love with Anna? Or with Esméralda?_ A small tingle of longing ached in her chest as she thought of her sister.

"Yep! So, what happened to make you feel so good?"

"Well..." how could she announce it? "I had a fake date yesterday." Elsa said hesitantly.

"A fake date? With who? And why?"

"With Anna." Elsa was sure that Rapunzel wouldn't be so thrilled.

"What? Are you crazy!?"

"I think I am. I'm in love with my little sister, after all." Maybe some humor would lighten up the situation.

"Elsa! What happened? Please tell me you didn't kiss or worse!"

"No! Of course not. I'm not _that_ crazy." So Elsa explained to her what had happened. How Anna had let everyone think they were dating, why she had done so, and that they had come upon some of Anna's friends while shopping.

"Whoa... and so you just agreed to be a part of this?"

"Of course not. Well.. you know I can't refuse her anything. But I protested. I told her it was dangerous and that she needed to end it. That it was the only time I would do it."

"Mhmm... so how did it go?"

"So great... It felt so good to pretend we weren't sisters but lovers. I was all fuzzy and light-headed. I had never felt so... so good."

Rapunzel sighed. "You really love her."

"Yeah... but don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Don't you think it's strange? I mean, I can understand that she wanted to feel special and interesting. But still, who wants fake a relationship with her sister?"

"I know. But Hans really hurt her. I think she didn't wanted to be labeled at school as the girl who got cheated on by her first boyfriend."

"Still... Elsa, have you ever considered that she might love you too?"

"What? Of course not! Now you're the one being crazy."

"Hmpf, yeah, I don't know. This whole thing is making me imagine things."

"I told my parents about college, by the way."

"How did it go?"

"My mother actually took it quite well. But my father doesn't really want me to leave." She still didn't know if her mother had convinced him or not, but she knew her father would finally understand it was best for Elsa and agree to it.

"How did you convince your mother?"

"She knows Arendelle's college is not so great. So she's glad I want to go to a better university."

"I can understand you father, though. We're going to miss you too. I wish you didn't have to do this."

"Well, you could come with me!" Elsa said it playfully, as a joke, but deep down she knew she would love it if her best friend followed her. She had considered the idea before, but had never dared bringing the subject up with her. She couldn't really ask her friends to follow her just because she wanted to put some distance between Anna and herself.

"Yeah, not sure my parents would be okay with that."

"Think about it, we could be roommates. Or better still, you could live with Flynn."

"God, that would be so great." Elsa smiled. She wasn't as convincing as Anna, but she still could find good arguments to prove her point.

"But wouldn't we need some super grades like you to go there?" _She's considering it_!

"No, there are many different courses. And they accept almost anyone during first year. And I could help you with studying."

"You know what? I'll talk about it with Flynn. No, first, make sure your parents agree to it. Because as soon as I tell Flynn we could rent a flat together he's going to file those papers and send them in the hour."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah. I'll bring the subject up again and tell you later." Elsa was thrilled at the possibility of Flynn and her best-friend following her. Even is she wasn't their roommate, she wouldn't feel so alone living three hours away from home.

"He's waking up. See you on Monday!"

"See you!" The blonde walked back home, a smile on her face. Everything was going so well since yesterday.

Her parents were having breakfast and she decided it was time to test her luck. "Hi mom, dad."

"Hey sweetie. Already up?"

"Yep. I took some fresh air. So... have you thought about college?"

Her father sighed. "I don't want to see you go so soon."

"Dad... I'm eighteen. Plenty of people my age live on their own. And you know I'm responsible."

"I know... but you'll be alone there."

"Actually... I told Rapunzel and she might be interested too..."

Her mother added "Oh? You could be flatmates." Elsa didn't mention Flynn. "And it's a better university. Way better. She'll get a great job and have a great career, isn't that what we all wish for?"

Elsa nodded and her father gave up. "Ok, ok. Send the papers in and we'll see."

"Thanks!" Elsa hugged her parents, feeling great.

"But Anna isn't going to take it well, you know that."

"I... I know. I'll tell her later." The blonde wasn't thrilled about that. She knew there would be tears and that Anna wouldn't understand. She texted her friend while going back upstairs.

 **09:10 My parents are ok with it! It would be so great if you could come too!**

Once she was in her room, she noticed that Anna was still asleep. She slipped into the bed next to her and grinned, despite the guilty feeling that soon came over her, as the redhead snuggled back into her.

* * *

A week passed by and Elsa had still hadn't told Anna that she would move out in September. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Anna forever, but she really didn't want to have this conversation with her. Especially because everything was going good in her life at the moment. She still thought about Esméralda from time to time, but she had moved on. Mostly, she wondered if she was all right.

Her relationship with Anna had gone back to what it was before. Anna had asked her again if they could continue sleeping together in Elsa's room, but the older sister had successfully managed to resist her. She missed Anna's warm body against her every night though. Rapunzel and Flynn had completely embraced the idea of following her after high-school, and Elsa was glad of it because it wouldn't be as hard to leave if they were with her. Still, they had to convince their parents, and she knew that if Flynn couldn't go, Rapunzel would most likely stay in Arendelle too.

It was Friday afternoon and she had just come back from school when she entered her sister's room. She had noticed one of her jackets was missing and wondered if Anna had borrowed it. But apparently Anna hadn't come back from school yet.

She scanned the room quickly to see if she could spot it but her eyes fell on a folder half hidden by the green quilt of the bed. _She must have dropped it_. She walked towards the bed and grabbed it. It was the type of folder Anna used to store her drawings. The blonde really wanted to take a peek. _She's so good at it_. She wondered if it was invading Anna's privacy to look at it. _Well, she always shows me her drawings, I'm sure she wouldn't mind_.

She sat on the bed and opened the folder. She was surprised to see the first one. It looked like a comic book cover. And she clearly recognized herself as the character in the middle. Her platinum hair wasn't braided, but flowed freely in the wind, and she was wearing a rather skimpy outfit, but it was definitely her. Also, she was shooting ice shards from her hand. _She must have caught up with the Ice Queen nickname_. Next to her was a smaller, slimmer figure that looked like Anna. She was holding a katana in her hands and had a fierce expression on her face. Several masked bad guys were surrounding them.

The blonde smiled as she carefully studied it. _She should have showed this to me, it's awesome!_ She looked at the first few pages and laughed at the dialogs. _She must have put so much work into it_! The blonde really didn't understand why Anna hadn't told her about it. Until she came upon a page that made her double check to make sure it really was what she thought. The redhead sidekick was in her arms, and the two characters were kissing in a way that was definitely not sisterly.

Elsa's cheeks were red and she quickly looked at the other drawings. There were several ones in which they were kissing or holding each other. It appeared the two characters were girlfriends. _At least they're not sisters_. Still, Elsa now understood why Anna had kept it away from her. _Is it normal to do this_? She obviously couldn't answer that herself, her knowledge about sibling relationships being severely biased. She quickly closed the file and put it back under the bed, before retreating to her room to call her best friend.

"Hey Rapz."

"Hi Elsa. Why are you calling?"

"What do you think? Why do I almost always call you nowadays?" She actually felt bad to be such a burden on her best-friend. It seemed as if her issue with Anna was becoming their main topic of discussion.

"Hmm… your sister?"

"I want your opinion on something. I… came upon some of her drawings."

"Lemme guess, porn?"

"No! Of course not, it's Anna!" How could she think that?

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot. She's a fifteen year old teenager who knows nothing about sex and everything. She has never masturbated and is so innocent and naive that she doesn't know it's inappropriate to fake date her sister."

"Stop making fun of me. It's not porn. She drew some sort of comic strips."

"Oh. So what's the problem? Is it a hentai? With tentacles and stuff?"

"Please be serious for a minute! It's a comics about the Ice Queen and her sidekick Anna."

"Oh, that's so cute!"

"Yeah… except they're not sisters but lovers."

"Oh."

Elsa waited for another reaction for a few seconds but nothing else came forth.

"Rapz?"

"Hmm… do you remember last week when I asked you if you ever considered she might love you too…?"

"No, no! That's not possible. She can't suffer from the same thing than me."

"I'm not saying she is. But maybe..." Elsa couldn't accept that.

"No! She's… she's too young anyway!"

"Elsa… could you tell me again when you started having feelings for her?"

The blonde sighed. "Two years ago."

"And how old were you?"

"Fifteen, I know."

"I'm not saying she's realized it. Still, you have to admit, it would explain why she's so clingy."

Elsa thought about the harsh words Esméralda had told her. _She's as fucked up as you are_.

"And then there's the fake girlfriend thing too."

Elsa didn't know what to say. Could it be true? Could Anna love her too? More than a sister? How fucked would they both be it that was the case?

"She wouldn't act so carefree if she loved me like I love her."

"Yeah… maybe you're right. But maybe she just hasn't realized yet. Maybe she just doesn't know it's possible to love you in that way."

Elsa felt reassured a little. Her sister couldn't be as bad as herself.

"Just… let's imagine she loves you. What would you do?"

"What? Nothing! I would deny everything and I would get the fuck out of here."

"What if she wants to be more… intimate with you?"

"It's… it's illegal! And unethical!"

"Well... technically… I did some research last week. It's not illegal."

"What!?"

"Incest isn't illegal if both persons are consenting." The word incest made her stomach turn. She had never said it like that. It made it too real, too disgusting.

"But… she's not an adult. She's too young. It would be considered rape anyway. I'm her older sister."

"Well… I was surprised to learn that the age of consent is fifteen. So, no, it would be perfectly legal. I'm not saying it's ethical though. Society would still see it as gross and unnatural. But not the law. Having a child would be something else... but, well, there wouldn't be any risk of that happening, right?" Elsa was astonished. How could the law not forbid this? How could they think it wasn't wrong?

"Elsa, just to be clear, I'm not telling you to jump on her. Just… don't be too hard on yourself. Apparently fucking one's consenting sister or brother or whoever else isn't illegal. So being in love with Anna and thinking about holding and kissing her really doesn't make you a freak, ok?"

The blonde was dumbfounded. Obviously, it didn't change anything. She knew Anna couldn't have the same feelings, and even if she did, she would never act on them. But still, it was good to know. She wasn't a monster after all. Well, maybe she was. But not a criminal one.

"Thanks, Rapz. It.. it really makes me feel better."

"Just… stick to the plan, ok? I didn't tell you this so that you could… well, you know."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry! It changes nothing about the plan or anything. See you soon!"

The blonde hung up and sat on her bed, thinking about Rapunzel's revelation and what it meant.


	25. Pool

Elsa was still in her bed and then she suddenly noticed that Anna was next to her. When did she get in here? _This is strange, I don't remember her getting into bed with me_.

She turned towards her sister and saw that she was awake. She was staring at her, her cheeks red. _She's so beautiful..._ The blonde stared at those deep green eyes and lost herself if them for a minute. Anna leaned towards her and Elsa's hand went to her face to set aside a strand of red hair from her beautiful freckled face.

"Sis... I need to tell you something."

Elsa's heart began to race again. _Stop it, get out of here_. Rapunzel's words came back to them. _It's not illegal. She's old enough. But she's your sister!_

"Wh... what?" Maybe it was completely unrelated. She hoped so anyway.

"I love you. And you're so pretty... I want to kiss you."

Elsa was too shocked to say anything. She wanted to move, to put some distance between them, but her body wasn't responding.

"I don't want to pretend you're my girlfriend. I want it to be real. And I know you want it too."

How could she say that?

"I'm always dreaming about you. I even drew us kissing and being girlfriends..."

Then the redhead continued leaning into her and Elsa could do nothing to stop her. She looked at her sister's lips and knew what was coming.

Their lips met in a soft, almost innocent kiss. It was just a brush and lasted for a second, but it made her whole body shiver and beg for more. Elsa was leaning back into her sister, wanting to fully taste Anna's lips when she realized they weren't in bed but on the couch, in the living room. And her parents were watching them, horrified. Her friends were there too, and she didn't know why. But they were all looking at them, disgusted.

Olaf spoke, disdain filling his voice. "Now I know why you don't want to date me."

Flynn laughed and added "She's just fifteen. You're such a pervert. And I bet her innocent, childish behavior turns you on."

Her ex-girlfriend was there too. "So you wouldn't have sex with me, but you're ready to fuck your sister on the couch?"

Her father spoke next. "How could you, Elsa? How could you take advantage of your own little sister like that? We trusted you."

Elsa was crying. Everyone she knew, even her teachers and other students she had almost never spoken to were watching her and insulting her. She was still on the couch and Anna's petite form was against her, so cute, using Elsa's body to shield herself from the intruding eyes. It took her some time to realize that this couldn't be real. But as soon as she realized it was just a dream, she woke up, panting and her heart quivering.

It took her some time to fully understand where she was and that everything had just been a nightmare. Anna wasn't in love with her, they had not kissed and most importantly, her secret wasn't out to her parents and to the world. _At least it was a nightmare, not a wet dream_. Apparently, her mind had some struggle processing all she had learned yesterday. She looked at the alarm-clock on her bedside table and noticed it was only four in the morning.

Still, she was completely awake and couldn't go back to sleep. She wondered for a few seconds what she could do. Workout? No, it would wake up everyone in the house.

She got out of the bed and went downstairs, walking as quietly as she could and trying not to make the wooden stairs creak. She went to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water. It was completely dark outside and she could hear nothing but her own breath. She took her glass to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was strangely relaxing to be here alone in the middle of the night.

She was thinking about her nightmare and what it could mean when she heard a door opening. She turned her head and saw her father coming out of his room.

"Oh, it's you Elsa. I heard some noise and wondered what was happening."

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake anyone." Elsa finished her glass of water.

"So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He came closer and sat on the couch next to her, yawning.

"I had a bad dream. Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh. What are you concerned about?"

Elsa didn't know what to answer. She had to find something.

"Is it about Anna?"

She looked at him, surprised. How did he guess? Could he know? _No, he wouldn't be acting this way if he knew!_

"Wha... what about Anna?"

"That you're leaving in September and haven't told her yet." Elsa was so relieved to hear that.

"Yes! Yeah it's weighing on me."

"Do you want us to tell her?"

She thought about that for a second. It would be easier, sure. But Anna deserved to learn about Elsa's plans from her.

"No, I'll tell her myself. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"I'm still surprised you want to move out. This college must be really good if you're ready to leave Anna."

"Yes... I have to do it. Even if it's difficult."

"You've always been so close. Well, I guess it had to happen one day. You couldn't stay that close all your life."

 _If only we could_. She nodded.

"And how is it going concerning girlfriends?" She knew it must feel strange for him to ask that about his daughter.

"I don't think it would be wise to start anything now. Knowing I'm leaving soon."

"Hum, right. Any chance you could get back with Esméralda? She was a nice girl."

"Nope." _She made it pretty clear. And I wouldn't make her go through the same pain all over again_.

"It's okay. You'll find someone you love with all your heart and who loves you back too."

"Thanks."

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm going back to bed." He yawned again. "Let's go running tomorrow? It has been some time."

"Sure." He left and she stayed on the couch for a few minutes before going back to her own bed. She knew she had to tell Anna soon, but she really didn't want to.

* * *

Anna was at her desk, trying to do her homework, but her mind kept going back to the fake date she had had with her sister at the mall. She was wondering how she could convince her to agree to go on another. Of course, she knew she would be able to convince her to play the part for her birthday, but it was a month away and she really wanted to have another one before that.

It had been so fun. She could be as clingy and affectionate as she wanted and Elsa wouldn't complain or give any lame excuses to stop her. To be honest, even if they were pretending, it had been way better that any dates she had experienced with Hans. And she knew Elsa had loved it too. Except she was acting all responsible and mature again and didn't want them to have fun. But Anna knew better.

The Monday after the date, her three classmates had told everyone about what they had seen. Even those who had some doubts before completely believed it now. They had explained how cute they were together, and her tale about how they had met had been told to everyone. She had to admit to herself that it hadn't just come to her when they had asked. She had thought about it before, and had fantasized a bit about the whole thing.

Her classmates didn't know Elsa as well as she did, so they had not seen how embarrassed she had been. Instead, they had thought she was completely into Anna, and they had misinterpreted her red cheeks and stuttering for signs of love and longing. Of course, she had told everything to her three best friends and they had laughed and said they wished they had been there to see it.

Maybe they could help. She grabbed her phone and called Ariel.

"Hey Ariel! How are you?"

"I'm so bored! What about you, why are you calling?"

"I need advice! I'd like to plan another fake date with my mysterious girlfriend. But I don't know how."

"Hmm... I suppose she's not really thrilled to do it?"

"Yeah, I can't even ask her. She'll go in her I'm-a-responsible-adult-and-we-can't-do-this-even-if-I-secretly-love-it mode."

"So you must lure her into it. Like you didn't know, but you're going to the same place that we are. Because I'm totally going to be there this time."

"Ok so, you invite some of our classmates somewhere? And I ask Elsa if she wants to go there, and then we meet up as if we didn't know?" She didn't like hiding the truth from her sister, but she knew she would love the evening too. It was for her own good, Elsa couldn't just spend all weekend studying.

"Yep! Where would she agree to go with you?"

Anna wondered for a moment. Bowling club? Not just the two of them. Museum? She would find it suspicious and her friends wouldn't come anyway. Cinema? They would just watch a movie. Eating somewhere? No reason to do so.

"I don't know! I can't find a place where we could go just the two of us without making her suspicious."

"Hum... a guy from school asked me if I wanted to join them at a bar tonight. They're playing pool. I think he's into me. And he's cute."

 _Pool? Why not?_

"Who's going to be there?"

"I don't really know. A few guys and some girls they invited. I think Eve is going."

"Hum... yeah, I think it could work. I'm going to ask her. Text him to know the address and time! And thanks!"

"Ok, I'll text you the info! See you tonight."

Anna hung up and grinned. Now, she just had to convince her sister to go with her. And convincing Elsa to do something was the thing she was the best at. She took a few minutes to think about what she could tell her sister before leaving her room and knocking on Elsa's door.

"Come in!" She sounded a little breathless.

Anna came in and saw that she was working out again. She had to admit it worked wonders on Elsa's body. She had always been slim and athletic but now, she had a really toned stomach and her legs were just perfect. And her shorts were fitting her very well, too. Anna quickly shook her thoughts from her head as she realized what she was doing.

"Hey sis. Do you know how to play pool?" Anna knew that she had played it a few times with her friends. Olaf was quite good at it if she remembered correctly.

"Hmm, a little, why?"

"My friends often invite me to play some but I'm afraid I will just embarrass myself if I go with them. Could you teach me?" Once again, she felt a little bad lying to Elsa, but she knew she would be happy with the results later on.

"Yeah. I'm no expert but I can play. But how would I teach you? We don't have a pool table."

"We could go to a bar, tonight. I've got nothing to do."

The blonde stopped her workout and stood against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Is it a trick to get me out and hope we'll come across your classmates?"

How did she see through her ruse so easily? "Maybe...?"

"Anna... you know it's a bad idea."

"Come on, what are the chances we come upon some people from my school? And I'd really like you to teach me. You're my big sister, you have to teach me things when I ask! It's part of the deal!" She looked at her pleadingly and the blonde quickly gave up.

"Ok, ok. But if we come upon your friends, I'm not faking. We just act as we usually do. And not just for tonight, but if they ever see us somewhere together."

"Great! Thank you!" She kissed Elsa on the cheek but grimaced as she realized her sister was covered in sweat. "Go take a shower, you're sweaty."

Then, she got out and looked at her texts. Ariel had sent her the address and she replied telling her it was all good.

They ate early that evening and left for the pub at eight. The others were supposed to arrive a little later. Elsa was wearing tight blue jeans and a black tank top and Anna rearranged it a little because her bra straps were visible. She had chosen a matching crop top and skirt for herself.

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later and Anna saw that there were four pool tables in a corner. Anna went to one while her sister went to the barman to rent a cue and a set of balls. She came back and Elsa started explaining the rules to her.

They had gone over them and she was showing her how to hold the cue when a group of people she knew arrived. There were five, three boys and two girls, including Ariel. Her friend noticed her and winked. She focused on her sister and what she was telling her and only raised her head when she heard Ariel.

"Anna! How nice to see you there! And with Elsa!" Apparently she was a good liar too.

"Hey Ariel." She shot an apologetic look at her sister. Then, she nodded at the others and introduced them to her.

"We've heard a lot about you at school." It was a boy Anna didn't really know.

"Is that so?" Elsa didn't sound thrilled at the news.

"Want to play a game with us once you've finished?"

Anna spoke before Elsa could say no. "Sure! But she needs to finish teaching me first."

"Oh? I could show you if you want. I'm really good at this." _Well, he's confident_.

Elsa answered first. "It's ok. I'm happy to do it." She sounded... protective. And Anna loved when her sister acted like this. It reminded her a little of how she had defended her against Hans.

"Ok. Hurry up so we can play, then!" The group took another table next to them and started playing too. They finished before the two sisters finished their own game, but they waited for them. Of course, Anna lost. It was her first game, after all.

"So, what are the teams? Anna, wanna play with me?"

"Hmm... I'll play with Elsa first." They played and, despite all her efforts, they lost quickly. She didn't really like how their adversary was behaving. Not that he was mean or anything, on the contrary. He kept complimenting her and smiling at her. Elsa didn't seem to like it either.

"Sorry, s... sweetie." It was hard not calling her sis.

"It's okay, it's just a game." But Anna knew her sister had always been competitive and didn't like to lose.

"Let's have a rematch!" She looked around her and noticed that it was going really well between Ariel and the boy who had invited her.

"Ok girls! You start."

Anna made the first move and tried to hit the balls arranged in a triangle as hard as she could with the white one. She didn't miss and was glad to see two balls of the same color reaching the holes on the side.

"Whoa nice shot! Pretty _and t_ alented!" _Is he flirting with me? In front on my girlfriend? Well, fake girlfriend, and sister, but he doesn't know that._ She looked at Elsa and saw that her fists were clenched. It reminded her once again of Hans. Was she getting jealous? She liked that.

When it was her turn to play again, she didn't know what to do. There were no easy options and she knew she wasn't good enough to make a successful bank shot.

"Come on, let me guide you. Hit there and the ball will go there. I'm sure you can do it." She didn't want to listen to him, especially while he had his dumb smile on, but she didn't have much choice.

She was surprised when Elsa came behind her and said "Let me help you, cupcake." She almost laughed at the nickname. She had made fun of it, but she had to admit it was cute, even if it was a little too much.

She felt her sister's body lodging itself against her as Elsa hugged her from behind. She bent her over the table and Anna suddenly felt very hot. She could feel her sister's breath against her neck and Elsa's heavy breasts against her back. Elsa's long legs were trapping her own. Her sister put her arms around her own and helped her position the cue. Then, she whispered "Ready?" and all Anna could do was nod. Elsa helped her make the shot and when the cue connected with the white ball her own legs quivered unintentionally. She felt wobbly.

Elsa stayed in the same position for some time, waiting for the balls to stop moving. Anna didn't know where she was anymore and couldn't think about anything other than the strange new sensations she was experiencing. Then, Elsa kissed her on the cheek and released her. Anna slowly came out of her daze. The shot had missed but she didn't care. She still felt shaky. She had never felt so... flustered? _God, you're faking it so well you're starting to believe it yourself. She's not your girlfriend, she's your sister. And you're straight! Not that it matters anyway!_ She looked around and saw several people looking at her.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want something Elsa?" She didn't like calling her Elsa, and almost never did. But she couldn't call her sis, and she didn't want to use a pet name right now, after what had just happened.

"Sure, a coke would be nice. Thank you darling." She felt another shiver go through her. _It's ok, you can stop pretending! I think it's pretty clear to everyone that I'm yours now!_ She hoped Ariel hadn't seen that.

She went to the bar, and ordered two cokes. She waited for the drinks and turned her eyes back towards the group. Elsa was bent over the table again and she had a perfect view of her tight jeans. Anna decided she would never again make fun of her sister for working out so much, or prevent her from doing it. She took a random flier from the counter and used it as a fan. It was way too hot in this bar. The waitress handed her the two drinks and she was going back to the tables when Ariel came to her.

"Whoa Anna, they're so jealous right now."

The redhead chuckled. "Yeah, of course."

"She's seriously hot. Has she got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. She has an ex-girlfriend though."

"Oh. Well, they really don't have a chance then."

"As if she would date any of those morons anyway." Then she remembered that Ariel was almost on a date there. "No offense to the one who invited you. Is it going well?"

"Yes, he seems nice. And he's not staring at your sister's ass too much. Hmpf. I should get back there." Ariel chuckled.

The rest of the evening went well. Anna didn't have to fake it too much, because Elsa was definitely playing her part. The redhead knew her sister had always been protective of her, but not to this point. She kissed her on the cheek or forehead or put an arm around her waist every time a boy complimented her or looked at her for too long. She even asked her to sit on her knees when they took a break. Anna had done it many times, especially when they were both much younger, but it felt different now. Elsa had one hand on her waist on the other on her skirt, just above her knee, and Anna was once again feeling weird.

When Ariel asked them how they had met, they went with the same story as the other time.

When they finally said goodbye and found themselves back in Elsa's car, the blonde immediately started trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I may have overreacted."

"N... no. It was perfect."

"I just couldn't let that moron flirt with you. What kind of girlfriend would let that happen?"

"Yeah... I think we played the part quite well." _I was almost tricked myself, so..._

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you know they were coming...?"

"Maybe...?" Anna used her smallest voice, fearing her sister would get upset. But Elsa only sighed.

"Anna... I know it's fun. And I spent a really nice time, even though I didn't like the guy that kept flirting with you. But we shouldn't do that." Anna remembered how she had felt when Elsa had helped her with the cue and nodded. _It's getting to my head._

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The blonde seemed surprised. Apparently she hadn't expected this. "Good. Let's go back home, then."


	26. Complications

Elsa was eating with her family in the kitchen, but she wasn't taking part in the conversation. She couldn't stop thinking about her fake date at the bar the day before. She had been jealous again, and it had pushed her to do things she regretted now. Oh, she had definitely loved it. But it wasn't fair to Anna. She still remembered how she had made her sister bend over the pool table and how everyone had looked at them. She just had wanted to show everyone that Anna was hers, that nobody else could kiss her, touch her or even flirt with her.

She had been too jealous, too possessive, and it seemed even Anna had found it awkward. She had agreed to not do it again. _I must have really crossed the line._ And she hated herself for it. She tried to push the thought aside and focus on what her family was talking about.

"Your spaghetti sauce is so great mom!"

Elsa nodded. It was one of Anna's favorite meal.

"I should teach it to you Elsa, you're going to need to learn how to cook on your own soon." _Don't mention that_!

Anna raised her head from her plate, tomato sauce smeared around her mouth. "Why?"

Her mother realized the mistake she had made and stuttered. "Uh.. well... it's a family recipe. It's good to know."

The redhead turned toward her sister. "Why would you need to cook?"

Elsa sighed. _Thanks Mom_. Her parents didn't know what to do. "Anna... I'm moving out."

Her sister stood from her chair and asked. "What?! When? Why?"

"In September. I'm going to another university." She felt a ache in her chest as she saw tears forming in her sister's eyes. The redhead sat in a shocked silence for a few seconds, and then rushed upstairs. Elsa could hear a sob, and then a door slamming shut.

"I'm sorry Elsa... I didn't think."

"I guess I had to tell her someday..." interrupted Elsa.

Her father went to the fridge and took out a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it that he handed to her.

"Are you serious? I don't think this will solve the problem."

He shrugged. "It can't hurt."

Elsa stood up and took the offering, leaving her own plate of spaghetti on the table.

"Wish me luck." She really, really didn't want to have this conversation. But it was too late now.

She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you."

"I... I brought you some chocolate cake...?"

"I don't want your fucking cake. You can shove it up your butt." _Ouch_. She had never seen her sister so angry and rude before.

She opened the door anyway and went inside. Her sister was rolled into a ball on her bed and she was sobbing. Elsa's heart clenched again. She put the cake on Anna's desk and sat down beside her.

"Go away!"

"Come on Anna, we need to talk about this."

"What is there to say?"

"I... I need to do it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a better college." She couldn't tell Anna the truth, but it still hurt to lie.

"Yeah sure. As if you cared about that." Elsa had to admit that she wouldn't have moved out if she wasn't in love with her, better college or not.

"Are you leaving because of me?"

"What? Of course not. I'd do anything to stay with you." _If only I could be a good sister and not have these feelings_.

"Then just don't go."

"I... I can't. I already sent in the papers. I have to do it." She could still change her mind, of course, but she wasn't going to tell her sister.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or would you have waited for September and just left without saying goodbye?"

"I wanted to tell you. I... I just knew you wouldn't like it. And that it would be hard."

"Don't go. I want you to stay here, with me." The redhead wasn't looking at her, but Elsa could still see tears rolling off her cheeks. And she was shaking a little. Elsa just hated seeing her sister like this, especially since it was her fault. She lay on the bed behind Anna and gently stroked her arm.

"Please, stop crying Anna. I'm really sorry."

"No you're not. You knew I would hate it. And you still did it."

"I... I have to think about my future."

"I would never put anything before you, Elsa. And certainly not some stupid university." The blonde could count on her fingers the number of times Anna had called her Elsa in their entire life, and she had to admit she didn't like it.

She didn't know what to say to that, so she stayed quiet.

Anna spoke again a few minutes later "Where is it?"

"In Corona."

"That's so far away!"

"It's not that far... I'll come back here for the holidays. And for some weekends."

The younger sister snorted. "You say that now, but you'll forget me and you won't come back." Elsa had tears in her eyes too now.

"I swear I won't forget you. How could I?"

"Promise me you'll call me every day."

"Of course."

They stayed quiet for a while. "You knew it was possible..." She remembered Anna telling her it could be their last year together.

"But you didn't warn me! I thought you were staying here after all."

"I'm sorry..." Maybe it was time for the offering. "You still don't want that cake?"

"No. You won't buy me with chocolate." Elsa had hoped Anna had already forgiven her, but apparently she was still angry.

"What about kisses and cuddles?"

"Hmpf."

"Ok... as you wish." She started getting up, but Anna caught her am.

"Didn't say you couldn't try."

Elsa laughed and went back to her sister. She took Anna in her arms and kissed her multiple times.

Her sister turned around and rested her head between Elsa's breasts. She spoke again a few minutes later: "I love you so much sis. I don't want you to go away." and she started sobbing again.

Elsa sighed and tried to comfort her. She had the feeling it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Anna was still angry at her sister. She just couldn't believe Elsa had registered to another college and hidden it from her. But, more than that, she was sad. She was sad Elsa was leaving, but mostly, she was sad because of what it all meant.

She had spent the weekend thinking about it. She knew that she herself would never agree to anything that would end up separating her from Elsa. She couldn't even think of something that would force her to accept leaving her sister. But Elsa had done it. Not only wasn't she forced to do it, but she had actively wanted it. She had searched and found a college, and she had registered there. She even had to convince their parents!

So it could only mean one thing: her sister didn't love her as much as she did. She knew Elsa was often telling her not to be so affectionate with her. She was almost always the one to initiate physical contact. But she had thought her big sister was just more... reserved. That she didn't show her love like Anna did. Maybe because she was older. But the truth was something else. She just didn't love her as strongly. And it hurt her, more than she could possibly express.

Anna didn't know if she could blame Elsa. She was younger, so maybe it was normal for little sisters to look up to their older siblings. Maybe she was annoying her sister, maybe she was too childish for her. _Could she be leaving because of me?_ She had denied it, but obviously she wouldn't admit it if it was true. Was it because of the fake relationship thing? Had that been too much for her? _If only I had known, I wouldn't have asked her to do it_.

The car stopped and she realized they were at her school. They had spent the whole trip without saying a word. Elsa kissed her goodbye and Anna was going to get out when she decided to turn towards her sister.

"You know... you don't have to kiss me. If you don't want to."

"Wha.. ? Why would I stop doing it?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to force you into doing things you don't want." Anna was beginning to feel her eyes getting watery again. _I have to go quickly_.

"Don't be silly, of course I want this." Elsa hugged her close and Anna couldn't stop her sobs anymore.

"Anna... I love you. And I... I know I can be distant and cold sometimes, but I love every touch we share. Even when I'm complaining."

The redhead nodded. "Ok." She didn't know if she could believe Elsa or not. Her signals were just so contradictory all the time.

"Come on, dry your tears before you go to school." The blonde took out a pack of tissues from the glove box and wiped her eyelids. She hugged her tightly once more and kissed her again.

Anna took a deep breath and went out. She crossed the road and entered the schoolyard. She went directly to her friends and they quickly noticed that she wasn't feeling well. Maybe her red eyes had betrayed her.

"Are you ok, Anna?"

"No. Elsa is leaving me."

"Oh? You're faking a break-up so soon?"

Jasmine didn't let her answer and added. "Well, I have to tell, you look pretty convincing. You could be an actress."

"No, my sister is leaving me." _Morons_.

"Huh...?"

"She's going to another college in September. She told me this weekend."

"Oh. Well, that isn't so bad. She had to move out some day."

Anna was going to retort sharply, but she remembered that they just couldn't understand. None of them had siblings. None of them could understand the love she had for her sister. She actually felt bad for them. They would most likely never experience a connection that strong.

After all, even if it hurt, she had had the opportunity to experience it. She knew it would grow weaker once Elsa would move out, so she would have liked to have more time to enjoy it. But she had to make the most of what they had left.

Her friends were still looking at her, so she just shrugged, "Yeah, you're right."

"Umm, girls..." Merida was nervous. "Since we're talking about that..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving in September too."

Anna and Ariel gasped. Anna just didn't know what to think "What? Are your parents moving?"

"No. But there's a high-school not so far from here with an archery team. They saw me at the championship and they want me."

Anna knew her friend was really good at archery. She was competing at a national level. But to this point…?

"But… what are you going to do?"

"They're offering me a scholarship. And I won't even have to pay for the dorm. And I really want to go there. My P.E. classes will be devoted to archery, and their coach is great."

Judging by their faces, the two other girls were disappointed. "But… we were supposed to go to the same high school, the four of us." Anna said.

"I know. I'm sorry… I just need to do it."

Anna just couldn't believe it. Her sister had announced her she was leaving, and now one of her best friends too? And they both dared to say that they needed to do it? As if they had no choice? The day just couldn't get worse...

Except... it could. When they went into their math class, the teacher asked Anna to stay at the end of the class to speak with him. Anna had done nothing wrong in his class, but he was her homeroom teacher, so it could be about anything. She spent the whole hour thinking about what he could want with her, but when the bell rang, she still had no idea.

"Have a seat, Anna." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk and she sat in it. She didn't like where this was going already.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, no, I don't think so. It's just that I've been watching your results and they are getting really low. I spoke about it with your other teachers, and they almost all agree that you're not working as much as you should."

"Oh… yes… I… I will work harder." Anna knew the best thing was always to promise you would work more.

"Is there any reason for this?"

"A reason? No... no I think I just assumed I was doing enough."

"Because it has come to our attention that you were dating… someone. Someone from outside the school."

 _Of fuck! Did they hear about Elsa? Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ An incredible number of possibilities went through her head, but none of them were reassuring.

"Do you want to talk about it? Are you parents aware of it?"

 _Oh fuck no, don't tell my parents, please!_ How embarrassing would that be? And Elsa would be so furious. Elsa would get in so much trouble because of her. Anna really didn't need Elsa to be angry at her, especially now.

 _Should I tell him they know? What if he calls them to check? But if I tell him they don't, will he tell them?_

"No… they're not."

"Is it because she's a girl?" Maybe she could use that.

"Yes! Yes, they don't know I'm bi. And… I'm not ready to tell them yet." _He can't out me to my parents, right?_

"What really concerns us is that apparently she's older than you. Much older." _Come on, she's just two years older! Two and a half._

"She… she's just eighteen."

"Still… you're fifteen."

"Almost sixteen. In less than a month."

"Yes, I know. But..."

"Please don't tell them! I can't let them know! I swear I'll work harder. It won't affect my results."

The teacher sighed. "Ok, but I want your results to get better fast."

The redhead nodded. "Yes, they will! Thanks!"

He dismissed her and she quickly left the room to go to her next class. _I'm so fucked. Sis is leaving, Merida is leaving, and to top it off, my teachers now think that I'm dating an older woman who is actually my sister and they're almost ready to tell my parents... And I swore to work harder._

Anna reached her next classroom and sat at her desk. Once again, she thought the day couldn't possibly get any worse, but then she realized she had had the exact same thought an hour ago.


	27. Hot and Cold

Elsa had thought her sister would be even clingier than she usual was once she knew about Elsa moving out in September. But that wasn't the case. Quite the contrary, actually. Anna had stopped hugging her for no reason and kissing her at the slightest opportunity. The older sister had thought she was just angry and that it would pass quickly, but it had been three weeks now and she was still acting weird. Anna didn't even seem angry at her. Or sad. And she still liked being close to Elsa, Elsa was sure of it. But she had stopped being so... so Anna. And Elsa really missed it. She had to be the one initiating contact now or there would just be a minimum amount of it. She had to take her sister into her arms when they watched TV or something on her laptop, she had to be the one to go wish Anna good night in her room. She had to do everything.

Maybe she should stop. But she loved it too much, and it seemed Anna loved it too, judging by the bright smiles she gave her every time Elsa went to her. The worst part of it was that Elsa had spent months hoping Anna would stop being so affectionate because it was hard to live with the guilt of wanting more. And now that her wish had been granted, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

She was still deep in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. _I hope it's Anna_.

"Come in!" The door opened and she could spot a cute head with red hair in the doorway.

"Hey sis. I have some difficulties with my math homework. Could you help me?"

"Of course, come here." That was new too. Anna had been working hard at school these last three weeks, and it wasn't like her.

"I'm gonna grab a chair."

"Come here, sit on my lap." The blonde cleared her desk so that her sister could put her things on it.

"Are you sure?" A month ago, Anna would have jumped on the occasion. And Elsa would have been the one to ask for a chair.

"Of course." Anna gave her her best smile and sat on her lap. Elsa circled Anna's waist with her arms to hold her in place and asked her what she needed.

It took her almost half-an-hour but she was sure Anna understood it perfectly now. Also, she didn't want her sister to go too soon. It felt incredibly nice to have her petite body on her knees and in her arms. She just wanted to keep her here as long as she could. Anna closed her book and packed up her things, but Elsa didn't move her arms and put her head on her sister's shoulder, close to her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in. _She smells so nice_.

"You're being incredibly touchy-feely today."

"Mhmm."

"It's so unlike you."

The blonde grunted but didn't answer. She just wanted to relish the moment and in her sister's proximity.

"I can't go if you don't release your arms."

"Don't want you to go." Elsa mumbled as she rubbed her face against Anna's shoulder and tightened her hug.

Anna chuckled. "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

"I hid her somewhere far away and took her place so that I could be close to you. She took you for granted, but I'm not. You deserve a better sister."

"Hehe. I'm glad. I think I'll like you a lot." Anna waited a bit before speaking again. "Maybe you can stay here once she abandons me and leaves for Corona?"

The guilt came roaring back. And she had to admit the current situation raised an issue. How would she deal with Anna being completely absent from her life if she couldn't even stand spending three weeks with just 'normal' sisterly interaction? Elsa sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Anna. But... I'm leaving in five months. Shouldn't we make the most of it?"

"Yeah, we should. I just can't stop feeling as if you're leaving because of me. And I don't want to bother you and be too clingy."

"Let's just go back to where we were before I told you about university, ok? I promise I won't turn you away again. I miss you. And I love clingy Anna."

"Oh. So I just had to play hard-to-get to make you realize how much you love me and my clinginess?"

Elsa didn't answer. She had known for a long time how much she loved Anna. But maybe not how much she would miss all of the affection once it stopped. She closed her eyes again and tightened her hug. Anna leaned against her and the blonde dozed off, feeling so warm and comfortable.

* * *

Anna felt good in Elsa's arms, even if she was puzzled by her sister's behavior. _Maybe I should just accept that I can't understand her_. She was relieved that Elsa also missed what they had just a month ago, before the news. _Maybe I just didn't understand how important school and studies are for her_.

The redhead grabbed her phone and surfed the web. She had noticed Elsa had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her, even if she couldn't understand how she could sleep at six and on a desk chair. If she had known putting some distance between them for a few weeks would turn her sister in a fuzzy marshmallow addicted to her touch, she would have done it way before.

She tried to find a more comfortable position on her sister's lap, but ended up waking her. "Sorry sis. Didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't sleep at this hour anyway." She still hadn't moved her arms away.

"Have you planned something for your birthday?"

"Hmm, I think I'll celebrate it at the bowling club with my friends. And we'll celebrate at home like always with mom and dad."

"Ok. Do you want... do you want me to go with you to the bowling club?"

"Well, I can't really introduce you as my sister now."

"I know." _Is she telling me she could come as my fake girlfriend? Wow, playing hard-to-get really works._

"Are you saying what I think?"

Elsa shrugged. "I owe you."

The redhead thought about it for a minute. It would be great having her there. But did she really want Elsa to fake being her girlfriend? It had been fun, but she didn't like faking. She would have invited Elsa as her sister, but she couldn't really do it now. And then, there was the problem with her homeroom teacher. She couldn't let these things continue, or else Elsa would get into trouble because of her. Also, she could still remember how she had felt at the pool table. She had to put some order into her emotions.

"Nah, it's okay. You were right, it isn't wise. But you said you owe me and I won't forget it!"

Elsa laughed. "Anything."

"You'll regret it! I'll make sure to cash in my favor. But in the meantime, I think we should get out of this chair. " She kissed Elsa on the cheek and stood up. Then, she grabbed her sister's hand and led her to the bed and smiled as she noticed the blonde didn't even complain.

* * *

Days passed by and things went back to normal. Well, except that Elsa welcomed every bit of affection Anna showed her, which was great. Her birthday was approaching and she quickly became excited. In one day she would be sixteen. She didn't know why but sixteen sounded like a good number. As if she would almost be an adult. She wouldn't be a child anymore. And she really wanted her presents too.

She was daydreaming about it, wondering who would give her what, when the bell rang. She tried focusing as best as she could during classes, to make sure her results would get better, but it was hard sometimes, especially in some of the more boring classes. Eventually, they had a break and she decided to pass by the art class to show some of her work to her favorite teacher.

She waited for his students to go out and went in afterward.

"Hello, sir!"

"Hi Anna. How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"It's a good thing you came, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I've heard your results weren't that good in your other subjects?"

"They're getting better already!" she had to admit that working had a direct impact on them. She had tried her best in the last month and she hoped her math teacher would realize everything was fine and that he didn't need to speak to her parents. And doing her homework wasn't so bad if she did it sitting on her sister's lap and listening to her explanations.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes. I've been doing my best recently."

"Do you know what you want to do in the future?"

"Hmm... I'd love to make drawing my job, but I don't really know what I could go for."

"I could give you some advice if you want. There are plenty of jobs in this domain."

"Sure! Thanks, sir." Anna had not really thought of what she'd like to do precisely, but she would be glad to have some ideas, if only to reassure her parents. Elsa had set some really high standards and even if they didn't expect her to do as good as her sister, they were still concerned about her modest results.

"That's why I wanted to speak to you actually."

"Huh?"

"You know you won't have art classes in high school?"

Anna sighed in defeat. "Yeah... I'm really going to miss it."

"Do you know there are some high schools that offer courses focused on art?"

"Really?" She had never heard about it.

"They're meant for students who know they want to make a living out of it."

"Why is it that I've never heard about it?"

"Because it's not possible in Arendelle. Only a few schools in the country give this opportunity to their pupils."

"Hum..." There was no way her parents would allow her to leave. Her father didn't want Elsa to leave and she was eighteen, not sixteen. And she wasn't sure she wanted to. Leave her family and her friends just to be able to have art classes? She liked them, but still...

"I don't know. I don't really want to leave Arendelle. And won't I need good grades to be accepted there?"

"It's a performance-based admission. They would focus on your art grades, and I would strongly recommend you. You could show them some of your work too. I'm sure you could make it."

"Hmm... thanks. But I just don't think I'm ready to leave so soon." He seemed disappointed. _Well I guess he doesn't often have pupils who could be interested_.

"I see. Just think about it, ok? Especially if you plan to make art your job later. It could really help you."

"Thanks, I will."

She left the room and went back to her friends. When the day ended and she got back home, she found her parents and Elsa sitting at the table in the living room.

"Hey everyone."

"Oh, hi Anna." They looked at her silently, and she wondered what they wanted. It was as if they were hiding something.

"What is it?"

Elsa answered. "I... I got a reply from Corona University. I'm accepted."

Anna hadn't really expected the contrary. Elsa was the best student she had ever known and always had perfect grades. Still, the redhead had the small selfish hope that something would go wrong and that they wouldn't accept her. She tried not to show her disappointment though. It was good news for her sister, after all.

"Oh. Congratulations then."

"Thanks."

Anna went upstairs and crashed on her bed. This was it, Elsa was going to move out in September. There were no doubts anymore. She thought back to what her art teacher had told her. _Maybe I should leave too. If Elsa isn't here, what's the point of staying anyway?_

She was brooding about all of that when she suddenly stood up and rushed to her desk. The most brilliant idea had just come to her.


	28. First Step

Anna rushed to her desk and turned on her laptop. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk as she waited for the computer to slowly start up. Then, she opened her web browser and typed "High-school with art courses" in the search bar. She looked through the first page and groaned as she didn't find what she needed. She scanned the second and third page but still couldn't find what she wanted. But apparently, there were several high-schools she could apply for.

She changed tactics and wrote "high-school art corona" and found a list of high-schools there. There were four of them and she quickly opened their respective websites. Anna wasn't a religious person, but she found herself silently praying to anyone up there who could hear her. _Please, please, tell me there's one!_ The redhead skimmed through the websites, searching for the different courses they offered. Hairdressing, cooking, accounting, marketing, but she couldn't find what she wanted.

She had already dismissed two of the four schools when she finally found it. "Visual Arts courses". She double checked and checked it again for a third time. It was there: a high-school with a course focused on arts. In Corona. The city where Elsa was going. She searched again for the address. _Yes, it really is in Corona_. She squealed and couldn't help tapping her feet on the ground in excitation. She couldn't believe it, she had found a way to follow her sister.

She knew that it wouldn't be easy. She had to convince her parents. She had to plan everything and be careful. And, she had to convince Elsa. Her excitement suddenly fell. What if Elsa didn't want Anna to go with her? She couldn't force her sister again. She had to be sure Elsa wanted it first. Then, she would make plans and focus on convincing her parents and everyone else.

 _What about my friends? I don't care_. She would see them on weekends. And even if they lost touch, she could find new friends in Corona. But she couldn't find another Elsa. _What about mom and dad?_ _I'm growing up, I'm bound to leave the house one day._ Then, her mind drifted away and she started daydreaming. She imagined living alone with her sister, without their parents always watching them. _We could eat what we want, when we want. We could eat chocolate every day! And we'll do everything we want. We could do sleepovers every night, we could just... just live free, together_. She saw herself living a happy life with her sister, just the two of them. A dozen of daily life scenes went through her head. It would be like living the dream.

She tried to calm herself. She had to stay focused and not raise her hopes too high. _Ok, how do I trick Elsa into it? Without forcing her._ She thought about it for a while and when her plan was finally ready, she went out of her room and knocked on the door across from hers.

 _I can do this. I can totally do this. I'll save us._

* * *

Elsa was at her desk, reading. She was waiting for her sister to come and ask for help on her homework. Anna had taken the habit of doing it here, in Elsa's room, sitting on her lap, and Elsa loved it. They had returned to what they were before Anna learned the news of Elsa's university plans, and everything was great. Well, she still had her unnatural urges and desires, but she had decided she preferred living with them and trying to contain them rather than being on cold terms with her sister.

Anna finally knocked on the door and Elsa pulled her tight black skirt down a little, noticing it had risen up a bit. "Come in!" She stopped her hand from going to her hair to fix it. _She's your sister, you don't have to impress her_.

The redhead came in and the blonde noticed she looked particularly happy, but she didn't have her books and her pencils with her.

"Hey sis!" Elsa got away a little from the desk and Anna sat on her lap, facing the wall on the left of the blonde. The older sister's arms went around her automatically to hold her.

"Didn't you forget your books?"

"Nope! No homework today."

"Oh. What do you want then?"

"I was thinking about what you told me."

"Hmm?" What was Anna going to ask her now?

"Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Ok."

"First, you told me you actually liked it when I was clingy, right?"

"Hmm, yes." She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"You also told me you're not leaving because of me."

Elsa nodded. After all, she couldn't tell Anna the truth.

"And... you told me that you would do anything to not be separated from me."

The blonde stayed silent.

"To which I answered that you could. You just had to stay here."

"Yes, but I told you... I really want to go to Corona. And I'm sorry but..." Elsa started, but Anna interrupted her.

"I know. And I'm not asking you to stay."

"Okay...?"

"Do you still swear that you're not leaving because of me?"

"Of course."

"Are you sad that we're not going to be together?"

"Yes, Anna, I already told you that." And it was completely true.

"Do you think you'll miss me?"

"Of course I will!" The last three weeks had made it perfectly clear. Still, Elsa really didn't understand where this was going.

"Ok then. I've got a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"For us to stay together! And you will still be able to go to Corona. Isn't it perfect?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." _What the...? What is she planning now?_

"My art teacher told me today that I shouldn't go to Arendelle's high-school. That there were better high-schools for me, with art classes."

 _Please, tell me it isn't going where I think it's going..._ " Yes...?"

"At first, I wasn't really interested. But then, I searched on the Internet and I found out that there is one in Corona."

 _Fuck! This can't be true! This is not happening!_

"Do you realize what this means?" _Yes, I do_. "If I can convince mom and dad, I could go live in the same city as you. We could even live together!" _Oh God_.

"Aren't you excited? It would be so awesome!" Anna looked so excited and proud of her idea.

"Anna we can't... our parents would never agree to that."

"Don't be so pessimistic! We'll do everything we can to convince them. Consider it the favor you owe me. And my birthday's present! You don't have to get me anything if you help me pull this off. It would be the best present ever!"

Elsa had actually already bought her sister a gift. She hadn't been very original. In fact, she had stole her sister's idea and had bought her a matching locket. She knew she could have been more imaginative, but she liked the idea of having the same jewelry as her sister, and she knew Anna would love it too.

But that wasn't a problem anyway. The problem was that Elsa had spent almost a year holding onto this plan, hoping it could cure her of her attraction and love towards her sister. And now, Anna wanted to wreak havoc on it. It would be even worse than staying here. The two of them, living alone in a flat? No way.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Anna.

"I… I don't know."

"You swore you didn't want to leave me."

"Yes, yes I know. But what about your friends, and what about our parents?" she had to make Anna change her mind.

"I don't care. I told you already, you're all I need. And… I don't want to be separated from you." Those words made Elsa all fuzzy and stressed out at the same time.

"They would never agree to you living somewhere without them. You're too young."

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly. Let me take care of it. Just follow my lead and support me in front of them."

There was no way their parents would agree. It reassured Elsa. Her plan wasn't doomed yet.

"Can you do that?"

Elsa nodded, still deep in her thoughts.

"Great! I'm so happy and excited! I'm going to plan everything, see you at dinner!" Anna kissed her on the cheek and left, almost dancing with joy.

Elsa watched her go and wondered. How would it be to live with Anna, without their parents? She would have to be responsible for both of them. She would cook for Anna, drive her to school, make sure everything was fine. She closed her eyes and flashes of what everyday life would be came to her mind. Anna coming back to school and kissing her. Them cooking and eating together. Not being alone in her flat, but being with the person she loved the most in the world. Not having to second guess every gesture and look, fearing that their parents would notice her true desires.

But it would also be so hard to resist those desires. They would be all alone, without anyone to judge her, without the threat of her secret getting out. It would make everything worse. _I just hope mom and dad won't allow it. Dad didn't even want me to leave. He certainly won't let her go._

* * *

Anna went back to her computer and looked at all the schools that offered the same courses. She had to find an excellent excuse to go to Corona's high school, because she knew her parents weren't stupid. They were going to be suspicious. And it would be even better if the final idea, going to Corona, came from them.

She created a text file and noted the names, addresses and websites of all the schools. There were a dozen of them. Then, she thoroughly analyzed all of them and noted their pros and cons. There was actually a great one not so far from Arendelle. Better than the one in Corona. She would have to find something to rule it out. She wrote "a bit far" under Corona's one, but nothing else.

She was still looking into it when her mother called her down for dinner. She got downstairs and sat next to Elsa. They started eating and Anna casually dropped her first bait during a moment of silence.

"So, my art teacher asked me what I wanted to do with my future."

"Oh, really? What did you tell him?" She almost never talked about school so her father had jumped on the occasion.

"I told him I wanted to work in visual arts. He said he would give me some ideas." Then, she added "I'd love to be a digital artist." She would actually prefer to stick to manual drawing, but she had noticed that Corona's high-school taught digital art.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!" She wasn't going to say anything else today. She had to be careful and bait her parents step by step.

They changed subjects and began talking about Anna's birthday. It was the next day, but Anna had actually forgotten about it. She had been so excited about it before, but now all she could think about was convincing her parents she had to to go Corona.

The next day, Anna was the first to wake up. She prepared breakfast and waited for the others. Elsa arrived first and she gave Anna her signature kiss. "Happy Birthday, Anna!"

"Thanks sis!"

Their parents followed and wished her a happy birthday too. Anna was happy and excited about getting presents, but all she wanted was to go to school so that she could put the rest of her plan into motion.

When they were both ready, the two sisters got into Elsa's car and left. They parked close to the school. Before Anna could go, her sister gave her a small box in gift wrap.

"I didn't want to wait for tonight. Happy birthday!"

Anna grinned and opened her present. She laughed when she saw the necklace and pendant. It was the same one she had given her sister in January.

"I'm sorry I just stole your idea. But I thought it would be nice if we had the same one." Anna loved it. She opened it and saw that the picture was the same, too.

"This is such a great idea sis! Help me put it on." She lifted her hair and let her sister clasp the necklace around her neck. She felt connected to elsa now. Even more than usual. She put the locket under her shirt and welcomed the cold sensation close to her heart.

"I love it. But you know what I want the most. If we manage to convince our parents, you won't have to give me anything for the next ten years. It would be like the ultimate gift!"

Elsa chuckled. "We'll see. I still don't think our parents will agree to it."

"Trust me, it will work!"

Elsa kissed her on the forehead and she left for the car. The redhead said hi to her friends, but didn't stay in the yard. Instead, she rushed to the art class, hoping that her teacher would already be there. She was relieved when she saw light coming out from the windows and she knocked on the door.

"Hello, sir!"

"Hello, Anna. I'm surprised to see you so early."

"I just wanted to tell you, I thought about what you told me. About high school."

"Oh. What's your decision then?"

"You're right, it's a good opportunity. And I don't want to spend three years without art classes." _Without Elsa_. "Do you know if there's one focused on digital arts?"

"Hmm I'll check and let you know. I'm glad you changed your mind!"

"Yeah. Thank you for telling me about this opportunity!" She said goodbye and left the room with a smile on her face. Everything was in place now. She just had to play her cards right.


	29. Camping

Anna was ready to continue with her plan. She had waited for two days to let things soak in. She didn't want to act too quickly and make her parents suspicious.

"How was school today, girls?" Her father almost always asked them this question. Normally, Anna would just say "fine" and let her sister speak. But today, she had prepared something.

"Oh, I talked with my art teacher again. We spoke about next year."

"What about next year?"

"You know how there aren't art classes in high school?"

"Really?" Her mother sounded surprised. "That's a shame. Is that true Elsa?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. Most people are rather happy about that. Only freaks like art." She smiled teasingly at her sister and Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

Anna pulled her tongue back in and continued "But... apparently, some high schools offer a special course for people like me who want to make art their job."

"That makes sense." Her father commented.

"Yep. So I thought, maybe I shouldn't go to Elsa's high school."

"Hmm. Well, she went there because it's closer. But I suppose you could go elsewhere. Have you looked for where it is?"

"Nope." Anna lied... _step by step_. "But I guess that there must be some other school in Arendelle with an art program. He wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"Be sure to find out. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity just because you looked into it too late."

"Yep, I'll do that." She had already looked at it of course, and she still had a month to send in the papers. It meant that she had a month to convince her parents. So, she could take her time. But, maybe she could add something else. "And even if it's at the other end of town I think I'll go for it. I really want to do it. It's like the first time I've really wanted something related with school."

"I'm glad for you, sweetie."

Anna made sure her parents weren't looking at her and winked at Elsa. For now, Elsa didn't have to do anything, but Anna knew she would need her sister's help later on for another part of her plan.

"Have you started looking for a job Elsa?" A job? Anna had never about that.

"Not really. Isn't it a bit too soon? It's only April."

"Why would you need a job?" Anna asked.

"I'm planning on working during summer. To make some money. I might need it next year."

"Oh." _What about our plans for the summer? The road-trip? Well, if we end up living together in September, I can forgive you for this._ "what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I could be a cashier? Or a waitress?" Anna could easily picture her sister in a sexy waitress uniform. But there would plenty of people flirting with Elsa every day, and she didn't like that. She was still picturing Elsa when she heard something else that caught her attention.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going camping this weekend."

"Oh? Why?" Her mother sounded surprised.

"To celebrate the beginning of the April holidays. Don't worry It's just me Rapz, Flynn and Olaf.'

"Isn't it still a bit cold to go camping?'

The blonde shrugged. "We'll dress warmly."

"What are you going to do?" Their father was a bit concerned.

"Hiking, boating, fishing. Some zip-line too, I think." It sounded nice. Anna would love to do that kind of stuff, but her friends would never accept. Maybe Merida. But definitely not Ariel and Jasmine.

"Hmm, we don't have a tent."

"It's okay. Olaf is well equipped."

"Ok then. Just don't bring alcohol, ok?"

"Of course. You know me."

Anna would spend the weekend alone.

"Oh, and you're invited too Anna." She turned to her parents. "If you're ok with it."

"Really? Awesome! Can I go, mom? Dad? Please?"

Her father sighed. "Elsa, you'll look after her?"

"Of course. I always do."

"Ok then. But be careful. And remember to call us."

Anna was super excited and spent the whole week looking forward to the trip.

* * *

They had decided that they would go on Friday evening. That way, they could drive to their destination and then have two full days to enjoy the different activities they had planned. There were five of them so they had decided to go with only one car. Olaf had proposed his and everyone had agreed that his old 4x4 would be more fitting than Elsa's small car.

Elsa finished packing her things and went over to her sister's room.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost!" The redhead had a suspiciously small bag in her hands.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Hmm... don't think so."

"Clothes? Sleepwear? Comfortable shoes? Underwear? Toiletry? Warm socks? Rainjacket?" The younger sister nodded every time, so Elsa accepted it with a shrug. She had put some extras in her own bag anyway, in case her sister forgot something. "Ok then. Olaf will be here soon."

She grabbed a book in case they got bored and a deck of cards. She picked up her sister's bag and brought it downstairs with her own. Then, she put their two sleeping bags with everything else and went to the kitchen to swipe some chocolate bars.

Her friends arrived a few minutes later and they loaded up the car. With their five bags, sleeping bags and Olaf's camping gear, the truck was full. Flynn and Rapunzel had also prepared enough food for them to last all weekend.

"Hey Anna. I haven't seen you in awhile!" Rapunzel sounded really happy to see her again.

"Yep! Thank you for inviting me. My friends never want to do any outdoor activities!"

"I can understand them. Flynn almost forced me to come! At least we'll be three girls with you here. The boys will have to listen to us."

Anna chuckled and got into the back of the car.

"Who's driving first?" Olaf asked. Elsa shrugged and he tossed her the keys.

She caught them and got behind the wheel. He sat in the passenger seat and the two others joined Anna at the back. She started the car and they began their journey.

She had been driving for an hour when she noticed that Anna and Rapunzel were talking quietly. She knew she shouldn't be so curious, but she lowered the volume of the music from the radio a little and focused on what they were saying.

"Isn't it going to be too hard?" What were they talking about?

"I'm working on it."

"How so?"

"I have a plan. And I think it's going to work." _Oh_. She hadn't told her best-friend yet.

"A plan?"

"Yep! I'll go with her. There's a great school next to the university. I'll trick my parents into thinking I should go there."

Rapunzel didn't look thrilled and Elsa understood why. But Flynn burst out laughing "You really are sneaky. And you must really love Elsa to give up everything here to follow her."

"I do." The comment warmed the blonde's heart.

She stopped driving after another hour and they took a break. It was nine already and they hadn't eaten yet. Rapunzel handed them some sandwiches and then Olaf took the wheel. Flynn moved to the front and the three girls ended up in the back.

As soon as the car started, Anna leaned against her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa smiled at the motion and put her hand on Anna's slim thigh. She started rubbing it with her thumb and her sister's calm breath soon told Elsa that she had fallen asleep. The blonde was grinning like a fool when she noticed Rapunzel's reproachful glare. She removed her hand from her sister, but Anna nuzzled against her neck and grabbed her hand. She put it back on her leg and left her own on it.

The blonde resumed her thumb stroking and gave an apologetic look at her friend. Rapunzel just shook her head and sighed. She whispered "You're just so cute together..."

Elsa blushed a little. She wished she could be with Anna as Rapunzel was with Flynn. The weekend would have been so great.

They spent the rest of the trip playing 20 questions to pass time. She wasn't sure Anna was really sleeping, but she stayed quiet and didn't move.

They finally arrived at eleven in the evening and realized that maybe leaving at night wasn't such a good idea. It was completely dark and they still had to put up the tents. Also, it was freezing cold. Olaf left the car headlights on and they somehow put up the tents. Well, Olaf and Flynn put them up, because the three girls had never camped before and had no idea how to do it.

"So, how do we organize the tents?" Olaf asked after they finished.

"Hum, we're five for two tents. One for the girls and one for the boys?" Rapunzel proposed.

"Ok" Flynn didn't seem too happy about it, but he grabbed his bag and put it in the smaller tent.

The three girls were rubbing their arms to fight off the cold. Elsa just took the sleeping bags and went in. She got out of her jeans and unhooked her bra and slipped into her bag, shaking a little because of the cold. Rapunzel and Anna followed and Elsa made sure not to look as they undressed, even it if was dark. She waited for a bit and then turned back to see her sister chattering teeth in her own bag.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Nope. It's way too cold in here!"

Rapunzel laughed. "I thought you wanted to be out here! This is true adventure." She tried to pretend she was ok, but Elsa noticed that she was shivering too.

"Sis we should sleep in one bag. It'll be warmer."

"There's no way two people can fit in these." She could barely move in her own.

"I'm think I'm gonna die." Elsa and her best friend laughed at the seriousness in Anna's voice as she made her statement.

"Not funny! At the very least my toes are going to freeze and they'll just fall off."

"Put your socks and jeans back on."

The younger sister grunted. "Can't sleep with jeans. I'll put the socks back on though." The redhead left her bag and rummaged through their things to find her socks.

"Gimme mine too. I don't want to lose my toes either." Elsa added. But, Anna came over to her and didn't give her her socks. Instead, she just opened Elsa's bag.

"Anna, what are you doing?" the redhead slipped inside her sleeping bag and grunted.

"It's a matter of life or death, don't complain. You said you'd take care of me."

Elsa sighed, but welcomed her. They struggled to zip up the bag again but finally managed to do it. They tried to find a somewhat comfortable position in the crowded bag and ended up in what they thought would be the least uncomfortable one. Anna was completely on top of her sister with her left arm on her stomach and her right one under her head. Their legs were entangled and Elsa noticed that the redhead was really freezing.

Elsa had both her arms on Anna's back and started vigorously rubbing her to heat her up.

"Thanks sis, I feel better already. And I've got my favorite pillow back." Elsa was glad nobody could see her blush in the dark, as Anna rested her head on Elsa's breasts and sighed. "Night, sis." She yawned as Elsa kissed her goodnight and then added "And good night Rapunzel. I hope you won't freeze to death during the night."

Elsa had completely forgotten that her friend was in the same tent as them and that she had witnessed the whole thing. _Fuck, she's going to be pissed at me for letting Anna do this_.

"You can take my bag and use it as a cover though."

Rapunzel grabbed it and did as Anna said. "Thanks. Good night."

Anna fell asleep quickly but Elsa had much more troubling her mind. Her sister had been right on one point: she wasn't cold anymore. But she was also under her sister and could only move her arms. And not that much. She noticed her sister's left leg was between hers and she could feel a well-known sensation between her thighs as Anna's soft skin was pressed against her underwear. She was definitely not cold anymore. _Conceal, don't feel_. She had not used her mantra for a long time now, but this situation clearly demanded it. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep.

When she woke up, she noticed two alarming things. They were still trapped in one bag, but they had moved just a bit during the night. Elsa's right hand had lowered a little and was now resting on her sister's small but firm bottom. She could feel the cotton panties under her fingers and quickly put her hand back into a more suitable position. _Fuck, you've been groping your sister's ass all night for all you know!_

The second alarming thing was that Anna's left hand had risen up and was cupping her right breast. Elsa was having some difficulties regulating her breathing and her heart rate. She was glad she hadn't taken off her jumper last night because it was already hard not to be too aroused with two layers of clothing between her breast and her sister's hand. She had to do something.

She looked around and noticed that Rapunzel was still sleeping. She didn't know the time, but the sun had already risen and some light shone through the fabric of the tent. She wondered if the best option was to wake up Anna or to remove her hand from where it was and put it back on her stomach. She opted for the second option and gently grabbed Anna's wrist. The blonde couldn't keep in a small moan as Anna's fingers squeezed a little and she opened her eyes, flickering her eyelids.

"Oops, sorry sis."

"It... it's okay. We're way too tight in this bag." She knew her nipples were hard and she was still waiting for Anna to remove her hand.

"Yeah. I don't think it's meant for two persons."

"Anna...please...your hand."

"Oops, sorry again." Anna quickly removed her hand and her cheeks became as red as Elsa's. "But you have no right to complain."

"Huh?"

"I woke up during the night and you were groping my butt. I say we're even."

"What?!" _Fuck, she noticed. How can she take that so lightly?_ "I'm, I'm so sorry Anna."

"It's okay. It's not the first time anyway."

Elsa looked at her, horrified, but couldn't say a word.

"Your hands tend to be venture a lot on their own when you sleep."

"Why... why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cause I knew you'd feel sorry and not want to have sleepovers anymore. And I don't mind it. We're sisters, that's ok. It's not like you were fondling me." _If only you knew..._ "And it's rare, don't worry."

That was it. No more sleepovers, ever. Not even for the best excuse her sister could muster. She glanced at Rapunzel and really hoped that her friend was still asleep.

* * *

Anna felt really hot. She tried to hide it from her sister under her, but her mind was really confused right now. She had always been jealous of her sister's breasts, but she had never... felt them up. And wow, it had felt incredibly good. _I really have to find a new boyfriend. My hormones are playing tricks on me. Or maybe a girlfriend? It seems I like boobs._ She had also woken up during the night and noticed that her sister's hand was on her underwear. It had made her feel a bit light-headed, even if it had already happened once or twice during sleepovers. But having her sister's naked leg pressed to her crotch hadn't helped either.

She shook those thoughts out of her mind and focused on her sister's face. She was deep in thought too, and she didn't seem too happy. _I'm sure she's mad at herself. Maybe I should tell her I quite enjoyed it. Just to see her face_. She chuckled at the thought.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I think we should wake Rapz and get up."

"But it's so cold outside. And so warm in here."

"Maybe a bit too warm. I'm suffocating."

"You can't leave if I don't move. And I'm not planning to."

"Really?" She had an amused but threatening tone to her voice and Anna was wondering what Elsa was going to do when she felt delicate fingers riding up under her shirt and tickling her stomach and sides.

Anna soon burst out laughing. She tried to strike back, but Elsa was much stronger and kept her in place while she tickled her to death. Also, Anna had nowhere to go to escape her in this tiny sleeping bag. Anna was struggling to catch her breath between two fits of giggles when she finally conceded. "I give up! You win, sis!"

Rapunzel had woken up because of her and was smiling at them. "Morning Rapz. You could have helped me! I was being harassed by my sister!"

"Didn't sound like it!"

The two sisters got out of the bag and dressed up. Anna couldn't help but throw a glance at Elsa when she put her legs into her jeans and raised them up. She especially enjoyed when Elsa had to tug on it to force it up once it arrived at her bottom. _Gosh, Anna, stop with that already._

They went out and woke the boys up. It was still cold outside, but the sun was slowly rising and warming them. Elsa handed her a chocolate bar and Anna happily took it. She hadn't even seen where it had come from, but she was glad to have it. The blonde sat on a rock and Anna sat on her knees. Rapunzel and Flynn did the same while Olaf leaned against the hood of his car.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"First we're going to a real camping ground. We can use their shower and bathroom for a few bucks." Rapunzel said.

Anna was glad. Elsa was looking perfect as always, even after a rough night, and Rapunzel looked quite good too, but she knew her hair needed to be fixed. They ate breakfast quickly and got back into the car to go there.

Flynn paid the guy at the counter and they went to the bathroom. Only one stall was available in the women's section, so Anna and Rapunzel waited while Elsa showered.

"I should have gone with her. It's going to take ages."

"Huh?" Rapunzel had wide eyes. "Do you often do that? Take showers together?"

"No, of course not. We did that when we were younger though." Anna thought about it. No, it would definitely be weird doing that now. Especially after the night they had spent and the way her hormones were behaving lately.

"It would be pretty awkward now though. You're right." Maybe a bath. With lots of bubbles. That would be nice. But not a shower.

"Yeah. I thought so." She seemed... relieved. _Strange_.

"So how exactly do you plan on convincing your parents? Elsa had a hard time already, and she's an adult."

"I'm going slowly. Trying to make them think it was their idea. Then I'll be like 'hmm, why not, if you think it's for the best'." Anna was trying to fix her hair while they spoke.

"And... do you think Elsa wants it?"

"Yep. I asked her to be sure, though. She was a bit hesitant. But she's always like that, it's hard to read her signals."

Anna rummaged through her things to find her toothbrush. _Gosh, I knew I had forgotten something._ She looked into her sister's bag and was relieved to see that Elsa hadn't forgotten hers. She grabbed it, and put some toothpaste on it before putting it in her mouth.

She was thoroughly brushing her teeth when Elsa came out of the shower, dressed in new clothes and as beautiful as ever.

"Hey... isn't that my toothbrush Anna?" the redhead nodded and spat in the sink.

"Yep. I forgot mine."

"That's gross!"

"What?"

"I've used that toothbrush before!"

"Yeah, me too." What was Elsa talking about?

"But... but... it's mine!" Anna didn't understand why her sister was acting so selfish suddenly. They always shared their things.

"It's not something people do. You can't just use another person's toothbrush!"

"Really?"

"Would... would you use Rapz'? Or Mom's?"

"Of course not. But we're sisters. It's ok." She finished brushing her teeth and passed the toothbrush under water. "See? It's good, I cleaned it." She handed it to Elsa.

"But.. it's unhealthy! You'll catch my germs and bacterias and everything!"

The redhead shrugged. "I've been doing it for years. Never caught anything." The blonde seemed shocked at the news and couldn't say anything, mouth half-open.

"Come on Rapz, tell her it's ok. I don't know why she's acting so weird." Anna said.

"Umm... Anna... I don't think people do that. Actually, I'm pretty sure people don't do that. Even married couples."

"Really? When I need to brush my teeth I just use mine or hers. I thought you did the same, sis."

"Wha...? Of course not!"

"Well, it's too late anyway. And I can pretty much confirm that I've used every toothbrush you ever used so... no need to feel grossed out about using this one." She put it in her sister's hand and went into the stall.

She loved Elsa, but she had to admit that her sister had the weirdest ideas sometimes.


	30. Tired

Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other as Anna went into the stall to take a shower. Elsa still had the toothbrush in her hand, but didn't know what to do with it. And she was still shocked about what she had just learned.

"I really don't think she knows what sisters do and don't do. And what is ok or not." Rapunzel said once they could hear the water flowing.

Elsa thought about the night they had spent and Anna's revelation about her uncontrollable hands during sleepovers. She sighed. "Yeah, she tends to use that excuse way too often."

Her friend started whispering. Anna was showering and most likely couldn't hear anything under the sound of the water, but still, they had to be careful.

"So... it looks like your plan completely backfired on you."

"Yep… it would be even worse than the current situation."

"Do you think there's a chance her scheme might work?"

"I don't know. She's very cautious. And she can be really convincing when she wants to. And it seems like she really, really wants this."

"Still, do you think your parents would agree to let you both go at the same time?"

"I don't know. It would be such a shock to them. I hope not."

"Sure… don't tell me you don't secretly wish for it to happen."

"Of course a part of me loves the idea. Seriously… living alone with her? Taking care of her, being together all the time… she'd be completely mine.. God that would be so great. But it would be so hard too."

"Yeah… I heard everything this morning."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Am I a horrible perv?"

"As much as her, I'd say. At least you feel remorseful about it. She didn't sound so sorry."

"Yeah, but she's doing it without any ulterior motive. For me it was… really disturbing."

They stayed quiet for a moment. "Seriously Elsa… It's starting to drive me crazy too."

"How so?"

"I don't know… seeing you two like that, acting so cute and intimate. Would it really be so bad if you were… more than sisters? I don't know how to call that. Sisters with benefits?"

"Yeah, you're definitely getting crazy. It's incest, Rapz." _Sisters with benefits, really?_

"I know, I know. It's just… I've never seen you happier than when you're with her. And she looks at you with so much admiration and love in her eyes. What if you both have romantic feelings and want more?"

"Rapz… I need someone to help me getting rid of these thoughts, not someone who tells me it wouldn't be so bad..." Elsa would be lying if she said she hadn't pictured her and Anna living together as a couple ever since Anna had informed her of her plan. Every time she had those thoughts, she tried hard to think about something else. So she really didn't need to be encouraged.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry. So, what are you going to do with that?" She pointed at the toothbrush.

"Humpf." She hesitated. Anna had just used it. But she had told her they had been using shared toothbrushes all her life anyway. She winced as she put tome toothpaste on it and stuck it in her mouth with disgust. But of course she couldn't tell the difference. She didn't know how she should feel about that.

* * *

At the end of the day, Anna was dead-tired, but she was glad to see that she wasn't the only one. They had gone zip-lining in the morning and trekking in the afternoon. It had been fun, and it had allowed her to talk with Elsa's friends and get to know them better. But Olaf and Elsa had been ahead of the group all day, pushing them hard and Anna wondered where they got so much energy from. Her arms and legs hurt and she just wanted to crash somewhere and sleep, but they didn't even look tired.

Back at the campsite, they all got out of the car and Anna shivered in the cold. Olaf tried to start a fire while the others watched him, full of hope, rubbing their arms to fight off the cold weather. Anna went to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Brrr… I'm so cold, sis." The blonde started rubbing her back and she quickly felt better. Anna was glad to have her.

When the fire was finally burning proudly in the dark, they all sat around it, trying to catch its warmth. The redhead sat between her sister's legs and leaned against her chest. _Fire in front of me, sis behind me, this is so good._ She smiled when her sister's arms went around her waist. She had grown used to it and she welcomed the touch and warmth. She extended her own arms towards the fire in an attempt to warm her freezing hands.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the fire, when Flynn spoke up."I would never have pictured you like this Elsa."

"Hum?" The blonde had her chin on Anna's head.

"Being so affectionate with someone. How do you manage to soften the Ice Queen that much Anna?"

The redhead shrugged, but she was smiling. It felt good knowing that she was the only one to have this effect on Elsa. Well, Elsa had been close to Esméralda too. But that was different. And Esmé was gone now anyway.

"We've always been close. And she knows she can't say no to me. So she doesn't bother resisting anymore." She moved her head a little and kissed her sister on the jaw. "See?" They laughed and Elsa grunted. Still, she put her chin back on Anna's head.

They ate over the fire and ended up roasting some marshmallows for dessert. Elsa still had her arms around her so Anna managed the two sticks. And she often ended up stealing Elsa's and eating both, and the blonde would playfully poke her in the stomach every time. When they were all full, they put the fire out and retreated to their tents. As Anna had anticipated, her sister protested when she tried to get into her sleeping bag again. _I shouldn't have told her about her hands, she's going to be extra careful and uncomfortable now._

"Come on, if I don't give mine to Rapunzel, she'll freeze to death. Right, Rapz?"

"Yep! Thanks Anna!" Elsa looked at Rapunzel as if she had betrayed her but her friend answered with a mysterious smile than Anna didn't understand. She entered the bag and struggled to get into the same position as the night before. Then they zipped it up and Anna fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When they got up the next day, Flynn, Rapunzel and Anna had massive aches in their arms and legs. They were all whining while Elsa and Olaf seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Sis… I can't walk. You're gonna have to carry me."

"Yeah...no." the blonde laughed and dismissed the plea.

"No sports today, please." It looked like Flynn wasn't an athlete either.

They sat on the floor like dead weights while the other two prepared some breakfast.

"Maybe we should just take a break and go fishing today." At least Olaf took pity on them, unlike her treacherous sister who wouldn't carry her.

"Yeah, maybe we'll even catch something for lunch." Anna was glad everyone agreed on this. She wasn't interested in fishing, but at least she could rest.

They drove to a pond and Anna took out her drawing supplies while Olaf and Flynn took care of the fishing gear. Elsa sat under a tree to read and Anna started drawing her and the beautiful surroundings. The three others fished all morning and they had caught some fish to eat for lunch. They gave up their idea to go kayaking in the afternoon and played some card games instead.

They drove back in the evening and the two sisters arrived home at ten. They got out of the car and Anna thanked them all.

"I had a great weekend, thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Of course! See you soon, Anna."

They took their stuff and went inside. They had told their parents they would arrive soon during the trip back and they were waiting for them.

"Did you have a nice weekend girls?"

"Yep! So tiring though… Elsa forced us to walk all day." Elsa laughed at her sister's complaints.

"No problems?"

The blonde answered. "No, everything went fine. But I think we're both really tired. We'll talk tomorrow." They went upstairs and crashed in their respective beds, much to Anna's dismay.

* * *

Anna had a great weekend, but she hadn't forgotten about her plan, and she had to continue working on it during the holidays. She finished her list of art schools with pros and cons and made sure to portray Corona's one as one of the most interesting ones, without being too obvious about it.

And she waited desperately for her parents to ask her if she had done any research. She was growing impatient when it finally came up at dinner during the second week of the holidays.

"Oh, by the way Anna, have you looked into Arendelle's schools?" _Finally mom, it was about damn time!_

She tried to look surprised. "Oh! I completely forgot! I'll check after dinner and tell you."

"If you're interested, you should look into it. Maybe it's too late already."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that. I really really want to go to an art school."

Once dinner was over, she went to her room and waited for ten minutes before going back to tell the news to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I looked it up."

"Good. So which one is it?"

She put her best sad and disappointed face on. "There isn't one in Arendelle."

Her mother spoke first: "Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah… I really wanted it. The one time I want to go to school, it turns out I can't."

"It's ok sweetie. You'll take up art after high-school." She knew her father would be the hardest bump in the road.

"Well, she could still go if it's not too far. You could commute by train or bus every day, if you really want to." _Thanks, mom!_

"Yeah… I think I could do it. Now that I got this in my mind I don't think I could go to a normal school."

"Good! Do you want me to look at it with you? To try to find the closest one."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll speak about it with my teacher next week. I'm sure he'll be able to help. And I checked, we still have more than a month to register, so I've got time."

Anna smiled mischievously as she got back into her room.

* * *

It was the first time in her life that Anna was glad the holidays were finally over and that she was back in school. She had spent the last week waiting for this moment. She stood in front of the art class door and she went through everything again in her mind. Finally, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened it and stepped inside. "Good morning, sir!" Her teacher was looking at his students' works.

"Hello Anna. Did you enjoy your holidays?"

"Yes, they were great, thanks." She waited for a bit.

"I've looked into art schools, as I had told you. There are three that focus on digital arts, and they're not the closest ones."

"Oh. That's not really important, is it? If I have to leave Arendelle, I don't care where I end up, it's all the same."

"Hmm, yes. But I also wondered… why are you so interested in digital arts? It seems to me you love drawing above anything else."

Anna had known this remark would come. "Yes, but I'd really want to try it. And I think there are more job openings in that field. And I saw some amazing pieces of artwork online."

"Hmm..." he didn't seem convinced, but Anna had no other arguments to give him.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I told them. They were ok with it when they thought it would be in Arendelle. But I'm not sure they want me to go somewhere else. Especially my father."

"Oh. That's a shame. Have you tried explaining to them why you want to leave?" _Because I want to live with my sister?_

"Yes. I wondered… could you meet them? Maybe you could convince them better than I can." She knew it would help. It was actually an important part of her plan.

"Yes, of course. We could ask your homeroom teacher to be there too. He's the one who's supposed to deal with your course choices." Anna had not anticipated that. That wasn't good. What if he started talking about Elsa? Not only would it reveal the fake-dating thing, but it would also completely ruin her plan. She had to keep him away from this.

"Huh… I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why is that?" _He mustn't get suspicious! Find something!_

"I… my parents really don't like him." _Really? You couldn't find something else?_ "They never have. So I don't think they will ever listen to him."

"Really…? Well, I guess I can see them alone." _Phew..._ "Let me give you some hours I would be available to meet them." He took a paper and wrote some time periods. Apparently he was available almost everyday at five.

The redhead grabbed the paper and thanked him again before leaving. She leaned against the wall and breathed out. That had been harder than she had expected.


	31. Almost There

When Anna arrived home, she saw that her mother was already there.

"Hello Anna. Good day?"

"Yep. I'm going upstairs." She had to inform Elsa about the latest progress in her plan. She was really excited about it.

"Don't be in such a hurry! Did you see your art teacher today?"

Anna hesitated for a second. She would have preferred to give the news to both her parents at the same time. But maybe she could convince her mother first.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's bad news."

"Oh really? Why? Is it too late?"

"No, its just that the closest one is more than one hour away from here. I can't commute there every day. I would spent all my time in public transport."

"It's really such a shame there's not one in Arendelle."

"Yeah, and the most interesting ones are really far."

"I'm sorry, I know you really wanted this."

"Yes... anyway he wants to meet you and dad to speak about it."

She looked surprised. "What does he want to talk about?"

"Apparently some of these schools attract pupils from the whole country. So they have dorms. He thinks I should go for it, even if I have to live in a dorm."

"Hmm... what do you think?"

The redhead feigned a sigh. "I don't know. I know I have to think about my future but... a dorm?"

She knew her mother would catch the bait. "You're right on that point. You do have to think about your future. Living in a dorm isn't so bad. And if it's not too far you can come back every Friday and leave early on Monday. You'd just sleep there for four nights."

"Yeah... I'll think about it. But I'm sure dad won't want me to go anyway."

"Let me worry about your father." It really took Anna all her energy to prevent a smile from showing on her face.

She went upstairs and rushed to her sister's room. She opened the door without knocking and closed it behind her. Elsa was sitting at her desk, probably studying.

"Sis! It's so on! Mom is seriously thinking about sending me away to a dorm, and my teacher is going to see them to try and convince them!"

"Hmm... there's a dorm in Corona? That could be a good idea. We'd still be able to see each other if we wanted to."

"Don't be silly. This is just a way to get them used to the idea that I could move out. I'm not going to sleep at a stupid dorm if you have a flat in the same city!"

"Mhmm..."

"Let me take care of it. I'll tell you when you have to come along and strike the final blow." Anna had to admit that not only was she really excited about the idea of living with Elsa, but she also loved playing this scheme on her parents. It was exciting, and she felt smart. She was sure they would all laugh about it in a few years.

"And how did you get your teacher to ask for a meeting?"

"I asked him, duh."

She stayed in her room, explaining to her sister how it had happened, when she heard her father talking loudly. She hadn't heard him coming into the house.

"No way!" she heard him say. If it was about what she thought, this wasn't good. She opened her sister's door to spy on them.

"I'm not letting both my daughters leave the house at the same time!"

"But she really wants to do this. Have you ever seen her so enthusiastic about school?" _Yes mom, convince him for me!_

"I know, but she's only sixteen. We can't send her away from home."

"I think she should be the one to take that decision. And if it turns out she doesn't like it, she'll just come back."

"Anna, you shouldn't be eavesdropping. It's rude." remarked Elsa.

"Shhhhhh, I can't hear them." She dismissed her sister's remark with her hand.

"But... but she's too young! And what are we going to do all alone here? I didn't like letting Elsa go, but both Elsa and Anna? Really?"

"I know." Anna guessed it was time to go downstairs. "But we can't be selfish. We must think about what's best for her."

Anna was climbing down the stairs when she spotted her father in the living room.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello Anna. Your mom just told me you wanted to move out too?" Judging by his tone, he really didn't like the idea.

"Yeah... I'm not sure yet. But Mr. Philip would like to see you to talk about it. Could we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I think I'm working late. Can't your mom just go alone?"

 _She's not the one I need to convince!_ "I think it would be better if you were both there. Please."

"Sure, ok, I'll see what I can do. But I'm telling you, I really don't want to see you go so soon."

"I understand. I love you too daddy." She hugged him and didn't even feel bad for using this trick. The reward was way too important to be bothered by guilt. "But I'd really like to go to an art school."

He ruffled her hair and sighed. "I know, I know. We'll hear what he has to say."

She let him go and went back upstairs. Her sister was waiting for in the corridor and tried to act as if she had a good reason to be there once she saw her.

"I thought eavesdropping was rude, sis!" She playfully nudged Elsa in the side and the blonde grunted.

"Come on, let's do my homework! I need to let things rest for a bit before getting back to it."

"You really are impish when you want something, you know that?"

"Well, you got the looks _and_ the brains! It's only fair I've got some cunning. Don't worry, I don't use these tricks with you." She rose to her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah sure..."

"I don't need to, you're already enthralled." She smiled at her sister and led her back inside her room. They took their usual spot on the desk chair and started doing Anna's homework. But she really couldn't focus on it. She turned a little and circled her sister's neck with her arms.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be living together?" She looked at Elsa and briefly lost herself in her wonderful blue eyes. She had never noticed how long and elegant her eyelashes were.

"Well... we kinda are already."

"You know what I mean! Without our parents always looking over us." She would be able to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, but we would need to do all the chores. Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, it will take us a lot of time."

"It's ok, we'll share them. I'm so looking forward to it! I'll be the perfect little sister, I swear."

The blonde sighed. "You already are." Anna felt all warm and fuzzy. Who knew Elsa could be so endearing?

"Oooh, that was so sweet sis! You're perfect too." She kissed her sister on the cheek and curled up against her. Her homework would wait.

The next day, Anna waited for her parents at the end of school instead of taking the bus home. She was a bit anxious, because a large part of her plan rested on this meeting with her art teacher. It it went well, she was pretty sure she would get what she wanted. Her friends were walking ahead of her when they noticed she was staying behind in the courtyard. Ariel turned and asked:

"What are you doing Anna? Not taking the bus today?"

"Nope. My parents are coming. They have a meeting with Mr. Phillip."

"Oh, really? Why? It's like the only class you're into." Anna hadn't told anything about her plan to her friends. Not even that she wanted to go to another high school. She didn't want to alarm them, and she also didn't want them to mess with her plan.

"Umm..." she hesitated for a bit, but decided she had to tell them something. "It's about next year. He thinks I should go to an art school." They would learn about it eventually anyway.

"Are you serious? First Merida and now you? Tell me you're not considering it."

"Well... I think it might be a good idea too." Her friends seemed disappointed. She had to admit she hadn't thought about them much when she had taken her decision. She would miss them, but not nearly as much as she would miss Elsa if her plan failed. "I'm sorry."

"Pfff, whatever. Come on Jasmine, let's go." huffed Ariel. They left without another word. _Well, that didn't go too well_. She knew that they would be upset for a few days, but she could deal with it.

She glanced at her phone to see the time. Her parents would be here in a couple of minutes. She got a little bored so she decided to send a text to her sister.

 **Hi sis! Waiting for our parents to show up. Wish me luck!** The redhead waited for a few minutes before a reply came back.

 **I'm not sure lying to our parents and your teacher is such a good thing.** How could her sister still be such a killjoy? It was a good thing she wasn't like Elsa, because then, they would never pull this off.

She was thinking about the next steps of her plan when her parents finally arrived. They came to her and she led them to the art class. Her teacher was still there, sitting at his desk and looking at some students' artworks again. She knocked on the door and he stood up and came to the door.

"Hello Anna. Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Wynter." He shook their hands and asked them to come in and sit. Anna's heartbeat was accelerating. _This needs to go well!_

They all sat down and he began explaining the situation. "As Anna probably told you already, none of Arendelle's high schools offer art classes. And you know that this is Anna's favorite subject. She told me she wants to work in this field, so I asked her if she would be interested in going to an art school." Her parents nodded and he continued. "Unfortunately, all these schools are far from here, so she would need to register in a dorm. Would that be ok with you, Anna?"

The redhead nodded and added. "Yes, I think I'd be ready to do it if it allows me to do what I like."

"That's good. It's always nice to see motivated pupils. Of course" he turned toward her parents "it is your choice. Obviously. But I couldn't stress enough how good of an opportunity it is for Anna."

Her father answered first. "I understand. But I fear she might be a little too young to leave home."

Anna was going to argue, but her teacher spoke first. "I know, it can be hard to let our children go. But don't worry, she will be with other kids her age. These schools attract people from the whole country, so she won't have too many problems adjusting."

"I don't know. She's not really an independent girl. Her sister was already much more responsible and capable at her age. But Anna doesn't do much at home." _Don't worry dad, if everything goes well, sis will be right beside me!_

"Well, it will teach her to be less dependent on her family. She won't learn that if she stays comfortably at home."

Her mother spoke next. "I guess that if she can come home every weekend, it could be worth considering." _Yes!_ "Where exactly would she be going?".

"There are several options. Three if we only consider schools in which digital arts is taught."

Anna took out a paper from her bag and stepped in. "I looked on the Internet during lunch break. I have the list of schools and some info I wrote about them too." She put the paper on the desk and waited for her parents and her teacher to look at it. _Now, I just have to pray and wait. Please, notice Corona!_

Her teacher circled the three schools and her parents looked at them. _Please!_

"Oh. There's one in Corona." It was her father. "At least there would be someone we know close to you if you need anything."

Her mother nodded. _Yes! Please consider it!_ Anna also hoped that they wouldn't suddenly see through her games. She really hoped she had taken enough time to make it look like it wasn't staged from the beginning.

"Yes, and maybe Elsa could drive you home on weekends." Anna struggled not to smile. It was hard, but she had to remain calm. Iduna turned toward the teacher and explained. "Her older sister is going to college in Corona next year."

"At least it would force Elsa to come home every week, too." Her father didn't seem nearly as hostile to the idea now.

"Oh, yes! That would be a relief to have someone I know close." She tried not to look too happy about it.

"Is Corona's high school a good one? I don't want to send her there just because her sister is going too."

"I think it's a really good one." the teacher answered her mother.

"Well, what do you think, Anna?"

 _Calm down, don't show you're over the moon._ "Yeah, that would be good. I mean, I didn't like the idea of going to a dorm somewhere far, but knowing sis will be in the same city might help."

"We'll think about it." It was her father, but she knew this battle was almost won already.

"Good. I'm sure you won't regret it."

"Do they accept anyone who registers?" her mother asked.

"There is a limited number of pupils. But I'm confident Anna can make it if she gives her best."

"Good. We'll see about all of this. Thank you for meeting us."

They said goodbye and left the school. It took all her will not to start dancing in the yard with screams of joy. _If it works, I'm so going to buy my teacher something at the end of the year!_ Once they were in the car, Anna took out her phone and texted her sister.

 **It's on! They're considering sending me to Corona!**

Everything was going great so far. She just had to make sure her father was ok with it. And once she was sure, she would ask Elsa to step in and close the deal. _We are so close!_ The redhead spent the whole drive back home thinking about how great next year would be.


	32. Getting closer

Elsa was at her desk, looking through job ads on the Internet, when she got Anna's first text saying that she was waiting for their parents. The blonde didn't know what she expected from the meeting. As she often was these last few months, Elsa was torn between her desires to get closer to Anna (and sharing a flat together would definitely bring them closer!) and the need to get away from her.

She thought about what Rapunzel had told her when they were camping. _Would it be so bad?_ The question had been haunting her ever since. She knew Anna didn't like her that way, but if she did... what would she do? Could she kiss her red lips? Could she hold her as a lover and stroke her smooth skin? She still remembered how it had felt touching her sister in the sleeping bag. Her cheeks turned red at the memory and she felt arousal bubbling up inside her. And how just a slight squeeze of her breast had made her moan. _Fuck, think about something else!_ Her makeout sessions with her ex-girlfriend had been hot sometimes, but Anna's touch had felt entirely different.

She went back to the ad website and desperately tried to kick the memories of her sweet sister out of her mind. She looked through the offers. There were tons of them but most were of no interest to her. She kept skimming through the pages until her phone rang again. Another text from Anna.

 **It's on! They're considering sending me to Corona!**

She had to admit, her sister was really good at manipulating people. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but Anna's plan seemed to work, for now. _How did she convince dad?_ She didn't even know if Rapunzel and Flynn had managed to convince their parents. She would have to ask them.

She heard the front door open a few minutes later and Anna quickly came to her room. Anna closed the door and raised her hands in the air, faking a mute cheer. The blonde chuckled as her sister started dancing. She looked really silly, but genuinely happy.

"It's so happening sis!" Anna stopped and hugged her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep! Mom is totally for it. And dad will eventually accept too."

"Did they tell you you'd be living with me?"

"Of course not!" _There's still some hope_. But deep down, Elsa knew she wasn't really hopping for the failure of her sister's plan anymore. "They will need to be given that idea. Not yet though."

"Hmm?"

"We don't need to rush things. There's still time. I want to be sure it's ok before we ask them. And then, you will finally have a part in this plan."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't ask them to live with you. That idea can't come from me. The best would be if it came from them, but I'm not sure it will happen. So you're going to tip them a little."

"You know I can't lie like you, right?" Her parents would see right through her.

"I know! Just tell them Rapunzel is going too. Then, begin looking for flats for two and then announce to them that Rapunzel is not going, or that she's going with Flynn. Just the truth!"

"Mhmm..."

"Then, tell them that you're disappointed because you thought you wouldn't be living alone there."

"And you think they'll just ask you if you want to live with me?"

"Maybe. If it doesn't work, we'll wait a bit and you will ask them. It will take some convincing, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Elsa sighed. "Ok, I'll do it. But first, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, anything!"

"If we manage to convince them, but it doesn't work out, promise me you'll leave and go to the dorm instead."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

 _Because I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my feelings and desires to myself if we're there alone, just the two of us._ "I don't know… there's plenty of friends who get along great until they try cohabitation."

"Don't be silly. We've been living together for sixteen years. And we're not just friends, we're way more than that."

"Anna… I just don't want us to quarrel and grow apart."

"Yes, ok, I promise. I'll get out if you ask me." _At least, I'll have a way out if it really is too hard_. "But it won't happen. Just saying."

"I hope so. I really do." She didn't want to kill the mood, especially because Anna was really thrilled right now, but she had to make it clear.

"Ok, ok, I swear. But in the meantime, we should celebrate this!"

"Isn't this called counting your chickens before they hatch? I know you're confident, but still..."

"Na, even if we don't end up living together, we'll still be in the same city. You'll sneak into my dorm, I'll go over the wall..."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, how do you want to celebrate?"

"Hmm… pool? This time without dumb classmates who think we're together. I actually liked it."

Elsa shrugged. "Ok, I'm in. This weekend?"

"Hmpf, that's too late. Tomorrow afternoon? It's Wednesday."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at school."

"Good! It's a date then!" _Hmpf_. "I'm gonna grab my books, then I'm coming back."

They worked together and then went downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

The next day, Anna waited for her sister outside her school. Ariel and Jasmine had barely spoken to her all morning. They had barely said hello to her when she had arrived at school. _Well, their loss_. Elsa had told her parents the day before that Rapunzel was going to Corona too, and they had been happy to know that. They had told Elsa that it was great because Rapunzel could be her flatmate and share the rent. It would be cheaper, and she wouldn't feel as lonely. So, everything was going great.

The redhead stood up from the ground on which she was sitting when she noticed her sister's car approaching. Someone was sitting in the passenger seat, but she couldn't quite recognize who it was because of the sun. She hoped her sister didn't plan on bringing someone else on their date. _Maybe she's just driving him or her somewhere_. The car stopped in front of her and she recognized Rapunzel next to her sister.

She opened the door in the back of the car and stepped in.

"Hi Rapunzel. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, sorry. I sorta invited myself. Flynn's going to play games at Olaf's place."

"Oh. Ok then." She had expected to spend the day with Elsa, but she liked Rapunzel so it wasn't that bad. She sat still and waited for her sister to start driving.

"Seat-belt Anna."

"Oh, right." She fastened her seat-belt and Elsa drove them to the bar. Anna knew her sister refused to drive if she didn't do it. Once they arrived, they got out of the vehicle and entered the bar. It was a sunny day and the redhead noticed that her sister had started wearing short skirts again. She was wearing a tight black one right now, with a small slit at the side. _It looks really good on her_.

They went to the counter and Anna looked around. It was Wednesday afternoon, but there already were some people drinking or playing darts. A cute blonde waitress wearing a shirt with a plunging neckline came to them and asked them what they wanted. Rapunzel asked for the pool gear and the waitress, Cindy if Anna was to believe the tag on her chest, gave a bright smile to Elsa as she handed her the stuff.

 _I don't like that smile_. The three girls went to the pool tables, but Anna looked behind her and caught the waitress looking at them. She was without a doubt checking Elsa out and the thought angered the younger sister. _Keep your eyes away from my sister, blondie_. Anna moved to be between her sister and the waitress, and walked behind her. _Can't blame her, though_.

"So, who's first? Sister versus sister? I'll play against the winner."

"Ok!" Anna grabbed a cue and started the game. She tried her best, but couldn't really compete. Elsa wasn't a great player, but Anna was just a beginner. Still, she didn't play to win and had fun anyway. They all laughed when she missed a shot and the two friends would congratulate her whenever she managed to score. The game suddenly came to an end when she accidentally sent the black ball into a pocket.

"Shit!" she swore, earning a disapproving look from her sister, "I didn't plan that."

"Well, I don't think you could have won anyway. My turn now!"

"Yeah, yeah." She handed the cue to Rapunzel and sat on a chair next to the table.

The two friends started another game and Anna watched them as they played. Her sister's willowy legs seemed to be even longer than usual in this skirt. Or maybe she just hadn't been observant enough before. While it was Rapunzel's turn to play, she would look around and try to spot the waitress, to make sure she wasn't looking at them. She caught Cindy a few times, but Anna couldn't say from where she was sitting if the waitress was just looking in their direction or if she had other motives.

Elsa finally lost the game and handed her her cue.

"Hmpf, if you lost, I have no chance against her."

"It's ok, I'll go easy on you!" said Rapunzel.

They started playing and Elsa told them she was going to order some drinks. Anna nodded and continued playing. She missed and let her opponent continue. She took advantage of it to look at her sister and saw that she was talking with the waitress. _I should have gone with her_.

"Anna? It's your turn."

"Oh? Ok."

"What are you looking at?"

"The waitress. I don't like her, she's been flirty with my sister ever since we came in."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice."

"She kept smiling at Elsa, and she's been checking her out ever since we arrived."

"Well, you must have an eye for this. I haven't seen anything." She sounded amused.

They kept watching together and saw Elsa laughing. What could be so funny?

"See, she's trying to make her laugh now." growled Anna.

"Hmm… you're being paranoid. It's her job, she wants a good tip."

"So she's manipulating Elsa? That's not fair either."

Rapunzel laughed. "Sure... you don't like people manipulating others."

"Look!" The waitress put a hand on her sister's wrist as she laughed too. "Don't tell me you didn't see that!"

"Hmm… yeah, maybe. But she's cute and she seems nice, this could be a good thing." _Really?_ The only thing they knew about her was that she flirted with customers.

"She's not that cute, and she's flirting at her job. She doesn't deserve Elsa."

"If you say so. Come on, it's your turn to play."

"Wait. What is she doing?" The waitress was apparently looking for something behind the counter and soon took a piece of paper and a pen out of it.

"Seriously? Is she giving Elsa her number? We have to do something."

Once again, Rapunzel laughed and Anna didn't understand what was funny.

"You go, I'm staying here. Go save your damsel in distress."

Anna didn't answer and walked toward them. She didn't know what she was doing, but there was no way she would let the waitress give Elsa her number. She came closer and got a look at the paper. Yep, it was definitely a phone number.

The redhead didn't think and grabbed her sister's ass. _Damn, maybe I should begin working out too_. She had thought about it once or twice, but she knew she didn't have enough will to do it seriously. The blonde turned immediately, ready to slap whoever was touching her, but stopped and widened her eyes as she recognized Anna.

"Hey, babe." _Oh, that sounds nice._ She kissed her on the neck. "What are you doing? We're waiting for you." She looked at the waitress and was delighted to see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Huh… we were talking about jobs. She mentioned they might need someone this summer." Elsa looked shocked, and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, that's… that's good."

The waitress spoke next. "Yeah, one of the girls is taking a vacation. We could use another pair of hands, so I was just telling your girlfriend about it." _My girlfriend_.

The redhead grew more aware of Elsa's tight rear underneath her hand every second that passed. They had to cut it short.

"Lemme give you the manager's number instead. He might be able to help you more." She crossed out the number and wrote another under it. Then she handed the paper to Elsa.

"Here you go! Have a nice day!" Then, she left and let the two sisters standing next to the counter. Anna quickly took her hand away from her sister.

"Sorry, I may have overreacted."

"Anna… what the fuck went through your head?"

"I… she was definitely flirting with you. She has been since we came in."

"So…?"

"Well…" Anna's mind went through all the things she could tell her sister. _I didn't want you to go out with her. I don't want to share you again. I don't want you to be hurt like last time. I'm jealous._ "I… I thought it bothered you. I'm so sorry, did you want to go out with her? Her number is still visible..."

"No, no, it's ok." She sighed. "It just surprised me. I'm not mad."

"Yeah… sorry I grabbed your ass. But hey, we're even now."

"Weren't we even already? Or do I need to remind you where your hand was when we woke up during the camping trip?"

"Yeah, yeah… will you forgive me if I let you feel my boobs?" she asked with a small smile. _Not that there is much to feel, unlike hers._

Elsa stayed quiet for a few seconds and then laughed. "Really Anna? That's how you try to apologize?"

"Your loss! There's no expiration date on the offer, though." She winked and her sister shook her head, laughing. Still, Anna could see that Elsa was flustered.

"Come on, let's get back to Rapz." Elsa took two glasses from the counter and Anna seized the third and followed her to the table.

"Nice technique Anna. Did it work?"

Anna blushed at Rapunzel's question. "Yeah, yeah it worked quite well." They went back to the game and Anna lost quickly, without surprise.

They had been playing for some time when Anna left the table to order more drinks. She waited at the counter for a waiter to come and she grunted as she saw Cindy approaching.

"Hey. Would you like something else?"

"Yep. Two grape juice and a coke." She waited silently as the waitress prepared the drinks.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know you were with her."

"Oh, it's ok."

"Na, it was inappropriate. I don't flirt with people who already are in a relationship."

"You couldn't know." _Maybe you should inform yourself first!_

"Yeah, and… you look younger than her. No judgment, it's cool. And you're cute together. I just thought you were her little sister or something."

"It happens a lot."

"Well, I'm sorry, anyway." she gave her a plate with the drinks on it. "You're a very lucky girl to have her."

Anna nodded and took the plate to the pool table. Elsa had just taken a shot and she smiled at Anna as she rose up from the pool table she had been bending over, revealing a bit of cleavage and a gorgeous face. _I am indeed_.


	33. End Result

Elsa was contemplating the phone number on her desk. Two weeks had passed since the waitress had given it to her and she still had to call the manager. It was May 14th already, so maybe she should hurry if she wanted to find a job for this summer.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number. A man with a rough voice answered at the third tone.

"Hello"

"Hello, sir. Cindy from your bar told me you wanted to hire someone for this summer."

"Yeah?" He wasn't really talkative.

"I'm interested and she gave me the number. I'm eighteen and I'd like to work there."

"Hmm, ok. Come by the bar tomorrow evening and we'll see."

"Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow." The man hung up. _Well, that wasn't so hard_. She put the phone back on her desk and was wondering what she would have to do the next day at the bar when it rang. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was Rapunzel.

"Hi! What's up?"

"It's on! My parents and Flynn's all agreed. We're going to Corona too in September!"

"Great!" Elsa was glad. She would know some friendly faces in her college after all. "Are you going to look for flats?" added Elsa.

"Yep! I'm sorry I won't be your flatmate though."

"It's ok, don't sweat it." She completely understood that Rapunzel would prefer living with Flynn.

"Are you sure you don't want to live with us? We could rent a huge flat or a house and share."

"Nah, I wouldn't feel comfortable with you two under the same roof." _Be the third wheel? No thanks._

"Yeah and then there's the princess too. You wouldn't want us to see every little naughty thing you're planning to do with her."

"Rapz! Stop encouraging me already!" Rapunzel had become less reasonable about her issue ever since they had all gone camping.

"Just kidding. Is her plan going on well by the way?"

"We were just waiting for your confirmation, actually." Anna had been pestering her for a week to know if Rapunzel would go to Corona with Flynn or if she wouldn't go at all. "I guess we'll know the final decision in a few days now."

"Ok. Would be a shame if it didn't work, after all she put into it."

"Yeah… we'll see." The blonde still hadn't been able to determine if she wanted the plan to fail or succeed. So, she would do her part like Anna had asked and accept the result. It was going to be nice, but hard either way. Either she would be relieved to go away, but sad because she wouldn't see her sister as much, or she would be thrilled to live with Anna, but afraid of what it could lead to.

"I'm going to tell her the news. I'll keep you up to date."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Elsa hung up and went to her sister's room. The door was open and Anna was drawing on her bed. _I still haven't told her about finding her comics…_ She didn't really want to bring up the subject, especially because she shouldn't have been so nosy and curious about it in the first place. And it would be awkward for both of them to talk about it.

"Hey Anna. Rapunzel and Flynn are going to Corona."

The redhead raised her head and whispered "Good. Close the door."

Elsa did as she was told and sat on the bed.

"So, do you remember what you have to do?"

She nodded. "I tell them the news, and complain that I hoped Rapunzel would have been my flatmate."

"Yes. And don't overdo it, you can't lie." _If only you knew, I'm a bigger liar than you believe._

* * *

She brought up the subject during dinner, as they had been for a while now. She had told her parents two weeks ago that she was looking for flats. And, she had actually done it. Only, she wasn't planning on living in it with Rapunzel, but rather, with Anna. She had found out that the rent costs weren't too high in Corona and they could find something decent if they wanted to.

"Oh, Rapunzel called me a few minutes ago."

"Yes?"

"Flynn is going to Corona too."

"Really? Did he do that just to follow her?"

Elsa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, that's a good thing for you. You'll have two of your friends in the same college."

"Yeah… except, she's going to live with him. So, she won't be my flatmate."

"Oh, really? Their parents agreed to that? Aren't they a bit too young for this?" Her father looked surprised.

"They've known each other for years. And they've been dating for almost two years. I guess it's not that surprising."

"Well, I feel bad for you."

 _Ok, now is the time to lie a little. Don't overdo it, don't mess it up, or Anna will kill you_. "I really hoped we could be flatmates. It's going to get lonely being all alone in a flat."

"We warned you before. Do you want to stay in Arendelle? It's still possible."

"No, no. I want to go there. It will be hard, that's all."

She waited for a reaction. She knew Anna hoped that their parents would offer for her to ditch the dorm and go with Elsa. But, nothing came. Apparently, the idea didn't even enter their minds. Elsa shot an apologetic look at her sister and noticed that Anna looked really disappointed.

Their parents changed the topic and they didn't talk about it again for the rest of dinner. Elsa retreated to her room once it was over and Anna followed her. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"Well, I guess I was a bit too optimistic. I really hoped the idea would come from them." sighed Anna.

"Sorry, Anna. I didn't want to push too much."

"Yeah, it's ok. It's not your fault."

Elsa was sorry to see her sister sad like this. She knew Anna had put a lot of effort into this. She sat down next to her sister on the bed and rested a hand on her knee.

Anna stayed quiet for a moment before asking "Ready for plan B?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll have to ask them. I can't, obviously, because they might figure it out. But if it comes from you, maybe they'll consider it."

Elsa sighed. "You know that's not my thing."

"Yep, but there's no other choice. Ask dad when he's alone. He'll be more open to it than mom, I think. Maybe after one of your jogs?"

"I… I don't really like being sneaky like this." _Who are you kidding with your fake morality? You're in love with your sister._

"I… ok. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want. Just do whatever you prefer."

"Thanks. I promise I'll do my best. Should I do it now though?"

"Nope! Wait for a few days."

* * *

So, Elsa waited. The next day, she went to the bar to meet the owner. She saw Cindy too and waved at her. Elsa looked at her and wondered if Anna was right. Was Cindy into her? _I'm moving out in two and a half months. And she thinks I'm Anna's girlfriend. And I'm not interested anyway_.

She went to the counter and saw a dark-haired man in his late thirties behind it. "Hello sir, I'm Elsa. I called yesterday asking for a job."

"Oh, right." He stayed silent for a moment and she didn't really like the way he looked at her. "Well, at least you have the looks. You'll get some nice tips and the customers will be happy to see you."

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm a little blunt sometimes, but it's real. I'm not asking you to flirt with them, but having a nice face and figure helps."

She nodded.

"Can you give it a try for an hour? Cindy will show you the ropes. And if it works, you can come back in July."

"Yes, sure."

He called Cindy and she came over. "Give her a uniform and tell her what to do. If she manages, she'll come back this summer."

Cindy led Elsa to the changing room and gave her a white blouse with the name of the bar on it and a red skirt. "I hope they fit. I'm glad you called!"

"Thanks, Cindy."

"Oh, by the may my real name is Cinderella. But people call me Cindy here, it's easier to remember."

"Ok. I'll remember that." Elsa waited for her to leave and then changed into the uniform. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would work.

Then, Elsa came out and worked for an hour under the guidance of the other waitress. It wasn't fun, but it wasn't too boring either. And, she could talk to people. _I guess I could do it for a month_.

The owner came to her an hour later and asked her if everything was going well. She said yes and Cindy came over to tell him she was great.

"Well, it seems you're hired then."

"Really? Great! Thank you!"

"I'll need you from mid July to mid August. It pays eight an hour, plus the tips. You get paid more during the night."

"Good." Maybe she should have asked about that first. "See you in July then!"

She went back to change and left the bar. Once she got home, she went to her parents in the living room and told them the news.

"I got a job! For a month, as a waitress."

"That's great, Elsa. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. Oh, by the way…" Anna had told her to wait for a few days, but was it really necessary? They wouldn't have a different reaction depending on the day she asked them. And it felt like an appropriate moment.

"I thought about next September. I had found some really nice flats for two people."

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't I live with Anna? Then, you wouldn't have to pay for both a dorm and a flat. And we wouldn't be alone." She carefully observed her parent's reactions. She was glad Anna wasn't here, because Anna would be so mad at her for her lack of guile.

They stayed quiet, so she added. "I could drive her to school everyday, I already do it anyway."

"Hmm..." her father didn't seem too reluctant. "she's only sixteen. I'm not sure she's ready to live alone. Well, with her sister. A dorm is different, she would just have to take care of her room."

Her mother spoke too. "And she's not really hard-working. In a dorm they would watch her and make sure she does her homework."

"Mom… I help her do her homework every day. And as for chores" she turned to her father "she wouldn't need to do anything. I could do them. I'll have to do them anyway, even if I'm alone."

"Still, I'm not sure we can totally entrust her to you. You're still young too."

"Dad… have I ever been irresponsible with anything when Anna is concerned? Except when I was six and… well, you know." She didn't want to speak of it.

"No, you're right. But is it fair to ask you of this? You're her sister, not her mother. You shouldn't have to take care of her."

"She's sixteen, not six. She can pretty much take care of herself. I'll just make sure she does her school work, eats well, and doesn't hang out with the wrong people."

"Hmm..."

"And I'd be happy to do it. If she wants it though. I haven't asked her yet."

"We'll think about it. Don't tell Anna for now. I'm pretty sure she'd love it, and I don't want to give her false hopes."

"Ok. I won't tell her. But… I really think it's a good idea." She left and went upstairs. She was dying to stay in the corridor to listen to them, but she didn't want to get caught. She decided not to tell Anna and entered her room.

* * *

Anna heard her father announce dinner time and left her drawings to go downstairs. Elsa had told her she had got the job at the bar and she didn't know how to feel about that. Elsa would spend an entire month working during the summer, and she would work with that waitress who was into her. _Cindy told you she didn't flirt with people in relationships. Still, what if Elsa tells her she's actually single?_ Anna knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She wanted to have Elsa all for herself, and yet she knew there were some things they couldn't share because they were sisters. _Can't we just live together without sex and be happy with it? I'm pretty sure our love is as strong as any that is shared between lovers, if it isn't more. I'd be happy to live forever like that, if it was with her._

She sat at the table next to Elsa and stared at her again, as she did more and more often. _And people are going to keep on flirting with her_. She pored over every feature of her sister's face and wondered how she could be so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Anna? Anna?" She got out of her reverie.

"Hmm, yes dad? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I was asking you if you would be interested in living with Elsa in Corona, instead of going to the dorm?"

 _What?_ Was she still dreaming or had he really asked her that? She had to stay calm.

"What? Yeah… yeah it would be great! If it doesn't bother Elsa."

Her mother added. "She's the one who asked us." Elsa give Anna a discreet smile. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"It will be cheaper and you both won't feel alone this way."

"Yeah, yeah of course I'm ok with it!"

"But you have to promise us some things first."

"What?" _Anything!_

"You're still a teenager and Elsa is a responsible adult. So we need you to listen to her, ok? She will take care of most of the chores, but we want you to grow responsible and help her as much as you can."

"Sure! No problem!"

"We don't really like entrusting you so much to her, but she has proven again and again that she's a reliable person and that she would do anything to keep you safe and sound. So we're choosing to trust both of you, you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Her father continued. "And if she realizes it's not working because you're not acting responsible enough, she will tell us and you will go back to the dorm. Good?"

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll do my best." She tried hard not to smile too much. It was finally happening. She had to wait until dinner was over. Anna looked at her sister and saw that she was smiling too. _She won't be able to say I didn't fight for this!_

Once they were back in Elsa's room she jumped on Elsa and pinned her to the bed. "You did it! And you didn't even warn me! How did you convince them?"

The blonde laughed. "I just asked them. I think they know I'm too honest to scheme something like this. They didn't really question it."

"Gosh I'm so happy! I've been planning this for so long now."

"Yeah. I have to admit, I didn't expect it to work, but you really thought this through."

Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa on the cheek and Elsa's phone rang at the same time. Elsa turned her head toward it and Anna ended up kissing her on the corner of her mouth. It wasn't really a kiss, but their lips brushed against each other and Anna quickly darted away after a moment of shock. Anna felt really hot suddenly and she saw her sister's cheeks instantly go from pale to red.

"Oops. Sorry. I … I'm going to let you answer the phone!" She shot up and left. She sat on her bed once she was in her room and brushed her lips with her finger, where she had kissed Elsa and where she could still feel a tingling sensation. Then, she licked her lips with her tongue and could taste her sister's light lipstick. Her lips had been so soft and full that Anna had closed her eyes for a second, forgetting that Elsa was her sister and wishing for more than just that simple contact.

 _You can worry about that later_. She went back to the amazing news she just received and looked at the calendar on her phone. Seventy-six days. In seventy-six days, she would be living in a new home, with Elsa. This was going to be the first summer Anna would want to end as quickly as possible.


	34. Graduation

Elsa was at the library with her friends. They were working hard to prepare for their finals, in order to finally get their high school diplomas. The blonde knew she would get it, but she wanted to have the best distinction possible. Her friends weren't nearly as confident.

"I'm so bored. And my head is going to explode." Olaf rubbed his skull with his fists and grunted.

Flynn rested his head on the table. "Let's take a break, please."

Elsa chuckled, but put a hand over her mouth when she heard someone hushing her from another table.

Rapunzel whispered. "So, have you looked at flats for you and the princess?"

"I've just looked at some. I think we're going to make some visits during the summer. You?"

Flynn answered. "We found a great one. But I'm not telling you about it or you're going to steal it from us."

"It's a shame you can't follow us too, Olaf. This is going to be awesome."

Olaf glanced at Rapunzel and answered. "Yeah, well... I'm taking a gap year, I'm pretty sure it will be even more awesome. I'll be visiting the world while you're busy studying."

Elsa had been glad to learn that Olaf had this plan. She would have felt bad knowing that he stayed in Arendelle alone because of her.

"You won't go to Corona if you don't go back to studying Rapz. We only have two more days." The exams began on June 15th and last until the 22nd. They had a free week before them to prepare, and they had made good use of it up until now.

Elsa was actually confident about her friends' successes. Ever since Flynn and Rapunzel had known they could live together in September if they both graduated, they had been working really hard.

"How is Anna?" asked Flynn. "I guess we're going to see her a lot next year if she lives with you."

"She's doing great. She's been over the moon ever since our parents asked us if we wanted to share a flat." And she had received an acceptance letter from the Coronan high school a few days ago.

"I bet she is! You must be too!" Rapunzel winked. Her best friend had been even more excited about her and Anna since Elsa had told her about the feel-up deal and the almost kiss. She still remembered how Anna's lips tasted and she could feel butterflies in her stomach just at the memory of it. _Imagine what making-out with her would be like. No, don't imagine it!_ And Anna's offer to let Elsa feel her up... _God I want to do that so badly_. She could only imagine how her sister's small soft breasts would feel like in her hands, and she was craving to discover it for real.

"Ok the break is over. Time to get back to it!" Her friends groaned, but did as she said. She wasn't going to let them fail, and she wasn't going to have a wet dream about her sister in the middle of a library. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

They worked through the entire afternoon and Elsa finally agreed to let them go at seven. Then, she went back home and said hi to her family. The weather was getting really hot recently and Anna had only been wearing skirts and crop tops as a result, which only made Elsa more flustered. She had increased her workout sessions recently and went to it as soon as she arrived in her room. She only stopped for a moment to eat and immediately went back to it afterward.

* * *

When the morning of the first test arrived, Elsa felt relieved. She couldn't be more prepared and only wished for it to be over soon. Her friends weren't in the same state though. They were all stressing out and shaking a bit with anxiety. _It's not even an oral test!_ She tried to lighten the mood and reassure them, but they weren't really receptive to her encouragement.

"It's easy for you to say! You know you're going to ace it." complained Flynn.

"Yeah, we're not all so lucky." _Maybe you wouldn't stress out if you hadn't spent the whole year playing video games and trying to get dates with girls, Olaf!_

The first test went fine even if philosophy wasn't Elsa's favorite subject, and she soon settled into a nice routine. Each day, she would do a test, text her parents to let them know it went well and then call her sister to talk about it. Then, she'd have lunch with her friends and go back to another test in the afternoon.

In the evening, she studied again for the following day's tests, even if her parents had advised her to take some time off, and would then watch a TV series with Anna before going to sleep.

The days went by and the dreaded week was finally over.

"Phew, can't believe it's finally over. We should go out and celebrate." Flynn was always ready to celebrate.

"Shouldn't we wait for the results?" They would have them in a few days.

"We'll celebrate again if we graduate. But for now, we have to celebrate for it being finally over."

The others nodded and Elsa sighed. "Ok then. Where do you wanna go?"

"Why don't we go to the bar you're going to work at this summer?" Olaf asked.

"Sure." They agreed and Olaf drove them there.

They sat at a table and the waitress she was beginning to know came to them.

"Hello everyone. Hey Elsa, nice seeing you again."

"Hi Cinderella. We're just here to celebrate the end of the school year."

"Oh, great. Did the exams go well?" Elsa nodded. "So what would you like to drink?" They ordered and the waitress left, swaying her hips as she walked away.

"Do I need to know anything before I make an ass out of myself again?"

Rapunzel laughed at Olaf. "Elsa kind of turned her down."

"Hmpf."

The waitress came back with their drinks, but stayed a little longer.

"So, where's your girlfriend?"

"Uh..." She didn't want to explain everything to Flynn and Olaf.

"The cute redhead. Are you still with her?"

The boys looked at her, surprised, and Rapunzel was visibly struggling not to laugh.

"No, I mean, yes, I'm still with her. But she's not here. Obviously." She realized she was stuttering and tried to calm down. "She's still at school, I guess."

"Oh, she's not in high-school with you?"

"No... she... she's in middle school." It felt a bit wrong saying it. As if she was a sexual predator or something. "In her last year, though. So, only a few days left." _Calm down, you're not a perv, she's not really your girlfriend... You wish she were, though_.

"Oh, I knew she was much younger than you! That's why I didn't think you were dating first."

 _Much younger? Is she calling me a pedophile now?_

Rapunzel spoke up before Elsa could answer. "She's just two years younger than Elsa. And they both love each other so much. It's so cute."

"I see."

"And I heard from Elsa that she's pretty wild in bed, too." Elsa opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. _Seriously, you just had to add something like that_? A picture of a naked Anna in bed with her came to mind and she quickly willed it away.

"Oh." Cindy blushed a little and was clearly embarrassed. Flynn and Olaf were astonished. _Gosh, what are they thinking right now?_

"I'm going back to work. Tell me if you need anything." She went away and Elsa turned angrily to her best friend.

"Seriously, Rapz? You don't think it was already inappropriate enough!?"

"Come on, it was funny. And she did leave as soon as I said it."

"Huh... so you've been dating a schoolgirl?"

"No, Flynn, I haven't! The last time we were here the waitress flirted with me and Anna faked being with me so that she would leave me alone."

"Huh..." Olaf started "wouldn't it have been easier to tell her you were straight? Or that you weren't interested, if you didn't want to lie?" _Well, tell that to my ass-groping sister, not to me_!

"That's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, she's your sister..." Flynn continued. "You could have asked Rapz, that would have been hot actually." His girlfriend hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch. Just kidding."

"It's too late anyway. But don't feel forced to complicate things like Rapz." She said, glaring at her friend again.

"So you're going to work here for a whole month while pretending you're in a relationship with Anna?"

The blonde lowered her shoulders "Yeah, I guess."

"That's pretty fucked up." _I know, Olaf_.

"It's not like I'll have to kiss her or anything. I'm not even going to talk about her."

The four friends stayed quiet for a moment before Rapunzel changed the topic of the conversation.

* * *

The next Wednesday, Elsa was pacing up and down in her room. The results were being showcased in an hour at her school, and she was getting more and more anxious. She glanced at the clock again. _I should go. Maybe they'll give them out earlier_.

She took her keys and left her room. She was going down the stairs when she heard Anna call. "Sis?"

She stopped on the stairs and her sister appeared wearing a top that showed way too much of her stomach. "Yes?"

"Are you going to see the results already?"

Elsa nodded.

"Can I go with you? I'm stressed out too."

Elsa smiled. "Of course. But I plan on texting everyone once I know anyway."

"Yeah, but I'd like to be there. If it won't be too embarrassing for you."

"Of course not. Follow me then." She was glad Anna was with her.

She got in her car and turned up the AC. Anna sat next to her and she drove to school. She had some difficulties keeping her eyes on the road and couldn't help glancing at her sister's legs. Anna's skirt had risen up when she had sat down and was now showing a good part of her thighs. _What I wouldn't give to be able to touch them_. The worst part was that she was sure Anna wouldn't say anything if she did. Summer was going to be hard. _Wait until she starts wearing swimsuits again..._ Elsa hoped the weather would be lousy. _Can't wait for winter and large bulky clothes_.

They arrived early, but a lot of students were already there. The yard was buzzing with agitation, but she quickly found her best friend. Rapunzel was speaking with Flynn, but waved at Elsa when she noticed her.

"Hey Elsa! And Anna. You came to see your big sister humiliate us with her results?"

Anna chuckled. "Yep, she's the best!" she said as she circled her older sister's waist with her arm.

They waited for a bit and Olaf arrived a few minutes later. When the results were finally posted on the multiple billboards put up for the occasion, everyone rushed to them and Elsa instinctively held her sister's hand to not lose her in the crowd. She led her to the board and searched for her name.

And here it was. _Elsa Wynter. Summa Cum Laude._ She had graduated. With the best possible distinction. She could barely believe it and was overjoyed. Anna was smiling too. "I'm so proud of you, sis! You really are the best!"

The blonde laughed and took her sister in her arms. She lifted Anna up easily and spun her around. Anna felt so light and fragile in her hands. The redhead giggled when her sister finally put her down and they both looked into each other's eyes. Then, Anna stood on her tiptoes and kissed her fully on the lips. It was just a peck, but the blonde was stunned. Her first reaction was to want more, to lean into her sister again and give her a real kiss to taste her soft lips again. Then, she remembered she was her sister and wondered why Anna had done it. She looked at her with wide eyes and Anna blushed.

"Huh... sorry, sis. I was just so excited, I don't know what took over me."

Then Elsa remembered that they were in the middle of a crowd. Several hundred students were here, about two dozens of them knowing that they were sisters. She quickly looked around her and scanned the crowd, searching for people who might have seen them. She was glad to see that most of them were too busy either screaming with joy and kissing their loved ones, or crying and being comforted. She also couldn't see Olaf, Flynn or Rapunzel and sighed in relief.

Nobody had seen them. Or, at least, nobody had batted an eye at the scene. It was just a peck after all. But God, it had been awesome. She would trade anything for another one. Plenty of girls and boys were kissing around her and she felt a pang of jealousy knowing that she couldn't kiss the girl she loved, while others could do it so freely. It wasn't fair.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Anna hugged her close. Anna had her head on Elsa's chest and she was smiling. "I'm so proud of you. I love you sis." Elsa's dark thoughts went away as quickly as they had come and she kissed her sister on the top of her head. "I love you too Anna." Maybe they couldn't kiss, but she knew their love would last forever. Nobody around her besides Anna could say the same without any doubts.

She raised her head and noticed Rapunzel watching them from afar. She had a smile on her face and Elsa couldn't help wondering if she was smiling because she had successfully graduated or because she had been watching the Elsa and Anna. She breathed in and the scent of her sister made her relax. She made sure to enjoy the hug for a minute and then released her.

"Come on, let's go find Rapz and the others. I want to make sure they passed too."

Anna released her too, but grabbed her hand, and Elsa didn't care if people would find it strange. _I'll never see them again anyway, so fuck them if they think it's inappropriate._ Their fingers intertwined and Anna's thumb began stroking the back of her hand.

They reached her friends and she noticed that they all looked happy and relieved. "I assume we all passed?"

"Yep! And Flynn even got a distinction!"

"Nice, congratulations! I got one too!"

"Yeah, that doesn't really surprise me. Which one?"

"What do you think?" said Anna. "The best, of course!"

Elsa's friends laughed and congratulated her.

They stayed there for some time here to talk with their classmates and learn which ones had failed. Elsa's physics teacher also came over to congratulate her. Then, he was looking at Anna, puzzled.

"Oh, this is Anna. She's my little sister."

"Oh, nice to meet you. If you're only half as good a student as your sister is, I'm impatient to have you in my classes."

"Thanks, but I'm not coming here. I'm leaving for Corona as well." Anna squeezed her sister's hand as she said so and Elsa smiled. Elsa was glad, after all, that her sister's plan had worked.

An hour later, they were ready to go but Flynn stopped them. "Let's go celebrate. And no cars, we're going to drink as we never have! Wanna come with us, Anna?"

Elsa was going to say Anna was too young for that, but Anna answered first. "Yep, I'll look after sis." The blonde sighed, but didn't argue. Her sister was already sixteen after all. She had to stop pretending Anna was still a kid.


	35. Hangover

Elsa woke up with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Not that she had experienced many in the past, as this was only the second one. Still, she swore she would never drink again. Her mouth was dry as dust and her head was pounding. She put a pillow on her face to hide herself from the sun and tried to remember what had happened the day before.

They had gone to a bar. And she could also remember going to a club. With Anna and her friends. But everything else was blurry. She could feel a soft sheet on her legs and a warm body pressed against her. She quickly ripped the pillow away from her face and opened her eyes to check. The sunlight burned her eyes again and sent a sharp pain to her brain, but she was glad to see that the lovely body against her was Anna's. Well, she felt a little alarmed, especially when she noticed that they were both in their underwear, but at least she hadn't spent the night with a stranger.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she realized that she didn't know where she was. The walls were painted green, the wooden furniture looked ancient and everything seemed to be old. She noticed the two dresses that they had been wearing the night before on the ground near the bed. It was hot in the room and they had kicked the sheets down during the night. It was only reaching up to their waists and Elsa shamefully glanced at her sister's slim and very desirable body. Her pink bra was nicely cupping her small breasts and her chest was rising and falling as she breathed peacefully. Her small waist and flat stomach were so enticing and Elsa lifted the sheet a little to see underneath.

She looked for a second at her sister's beautiful slim legs and thighs and quickly put the sheet back down as her eyes reached Anna's cute panties. _God Elsa what the fuck are you doing!_ Her sister shifted because of the sudden movement and turned onto her stomach. Anna moved closer and nuzzled against her shoulder. Now, Elsa had a perfect view of her back and the dimples there that made her crazy every time she saw them. She could also see her sister's pink lips right in front of her. And if there was one thing she had definitely not forgotten about from the previous day, it was the kiss they had shared in the school yard. The torture only increased when Anna's right hand went up directly to her left breast. The redhead sighed happily. _I need to wake her up_.

Elsa shifted Anna's hand down to her stomach before nudging her a little. "Anna, wake up." She still didn't know where they were.

The redhead groaned and tried to put her hand back to where it had been a few seconds ago, but Elsa quickly stopped it. _Damn, I don't remember her doing that during sleepovers._ "Anna, wake up!"

The redhead finally opened her eyes and stretched against the blonde, which made her feel all fuzzy again. "Morning sis. Slept well?"

"I guess so. What happened? Where are we?"

"Wow you really overdid it, huh? Good thing I was there to watch over you." Anna smiled brightly and lifted her head to kiss Elsa on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks. But tell me what happened now."

"You owe me three kisses first."

"Huh?"

"Good-morning kiss, thank-you kiss, and the kiss you promised me yesterday evening." The blonde put a finger under her sister's chin to tilt her face up. She kissed her on both cheeks and on the forehead. There was no need to complain as she knew Anna wouldn't tell her anything before she got what she want.

"Wow, I could totally have asked for more, right? You really don't remember anything."

"Did you just trick me into this so-called promised kiss?"

"I might have." She looked at her sister with a beaming smile and Elsa couldn't stop a smile from showing on her face too.

"So" began Anna as she rested her head back onto Elsa's shoulder and put an arm around her waist, "we went out yesterday to celebrate your diploma and the distinction you got." Elsa tried not to focus on her sister's bra against her naked side.

"Then, we got back home, to park your car and change into something more suitable." She kind of remembered everything up to this point. "And then, we went to a bar. Flynn made us play a drinking game, but you forced me to drink orange juice instead of alcohol." She pouted as she said that and Elsa wondered how her sister could possibly be so cute.

"Anyway you all got tipsy quickly and decided to eat something before going out to a club." That's when things became blurry. "You met some of your other classmates there, including some guys from your school. It was a big party and I guess you drank too much. It was to celebrate your graduation though, so I didn't stop you."

Elsa sighed. "I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much."

"Nope. We stayed and danced together. A few guys and a girl tried to flirt with you, but I made it clear you weren't available."

What had she done? She remembered the last time Anna had wanted to help it had involved some groping and kisses.

"Don't worry! I didn't touch you or anything. I told them you weren't looking for anyone, so that they would give up and try their luck with someone else."

She felt relieved. Not that she didn't like Anna's affection and touches, it was quite the contrary on that point. However, she'd like to remember them at least. And some of the people at the club might have known that they were sisters.

"What happened next? I still don't know in whose bed we're in."

"Well we stayed late, but finally called it a night. Rapz and Olaf were pretty hammered too, so Flynn decided we could all sleep at his place. We're in his parent's guest room. Rapunzel must be in Flynn's room and I guess Olaf is crashing somewhere on a couch or in a bathtub."

"Oh, good. Thanks for looking over me." She didn't want to imagine what could have happened otherwise. She was done with alcohol, it wasn't like her and she didn't like losing control.

"Sure, sis. No problem." Anna said as she kissed Elsa again without moving her head, so her lips brushed the crook of her sister's neck. It sent a shiver throughout Elsa's body and she quickly lifted the sheets to try justifying it.

"It's... uh... it's a little cold, don't you think?"

"Nope, it's pretty hot in there. Maybe you're a little sick because of the hangover. You aren't going to throw up on me, right?"

The blonde laughed and ruffled Anna's red hair with her free hand. "Nah, I don't think so."

Anna glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on, we should get up, it's already past noon."

She got out of the bed and Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off her as Anna walked toward the dress on the floor and bent to pick it up. _Oh God_. Anna grabbed the small dress and slowly got into it. "Get up and help me with the zipper." She instructed.

Elsa did as she was told, but she blushed as she found herself in her underwear next to Anna. Especially because Anna wasn't shy about staring at her body. _Well, she doesn't have unnatural thoughts about it, so she can look without feeling uncomfortable_. And without it being lingerie, she was wearing her best-looking underwear, which didn't help the situation.

"Working out really pays off, huh? Maybe I should do it too."

"What? You don't need to, Anna. You're already so slim."

"Yeah... don't you think I should put on some muscle or something?"

It was getting dangerous, but Elsa really hated the insecurities Anna had about herself. _If only she could realize how stunning she is_. "You're perfect as you are, really."

"Thanks, sis." Anna kissed her again and then turned her back to her. Elsa pulled the zipper up and changed into her own dress. Without being asked, Anna got behind her and helped her with the zipper too.

"I guess we must look really stupid with these dresses on in the morning and with our hair completely messed up."

"I don't think Flynn can lend us any clothes."

They opened the door and searched for other people in the house. Elsa had never been here before, so she didn't know where to go. She really wanted to drink something. They came upon Olaf in what was most likely the living room and they heard people talking nearby. They avoided Elsa's sleeping friend and went over to the voices. Elsa quickly recognized Rapunzel's voice and opened the door.

Flynn and his girlfriend were sitting at a table, eating, and his parents were there too. She had met them once or twice and recognized them easily.

"Good morning, everyone." said Elsa, and Anna repeated it in a shy voice.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Elsa! How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And thanks for letting us sleep here."

"No problem. We had a spare room, so we could spare it for you and your girlfriend."

"Uh..." Rapunzel laughed and Flynn scratched his head in confusion. Anna was red and looked really embarrassed. "No, no, this is Anna. She's my little sister." Was it really so obvious that Elsa loved her? Or was it because of Anna's clinginess?

"Oh!" It was Flynn's mother's turn to be embarrassed now. "I'm sorry. Flynn told us about... well, I just assumed..."

"It's ok. No harm done." Elsa smiled as she said so, but Anna added "It happens a lot" with a wide smile.

Rapunzel outdid it. "Yeah, they're really close. Elsa only softens up with her." Elsa shot her her coldest glare and was once again disappointed to see that her usually threatening glares didn't work on her friend.

Flynn's father addressed the two sisters. "Do you want to eat something? Sit with us."

They did and Elsa was glad to be able to drink some water. Olaf came along a few minutes later and joined them at the table. After lunch, Flynn asked the two girls if they wanted to take a shower and Rapunzel told them she could lend them some clothes that she had stored in Flynn's room, but they politely refused and went back home after thanking their hosts for the bed and meal.

Elsa still felt hungover and the trip in the subway didn't help. People were shouting all around her, the artificial lights were hurting her eyes and she only took comfort in her sister's touch as she held Anna's hand. She stared at their reflection in the window: they were both in a bad state and with the disheveled state of their hair and dresses, they really looked like party girls after a rough night. She wondered if people would believe they were a couple, holding hands like this in the subway, and with Anna's head on her shoulder. _Yeah, they might think that_. She knew the thought should have alarmed her, but she didn't have enough strength left in her to fight this. _Let them think what they want_.

When they finally got home, Elsa let her sister explain everything to her parents as she went upstairs. Apparently, Anna had at least warned their parents that they were sleeping at Flynn's. She closed the shutters, undressed completely and put on a comfortable nightdress before crashing onto her bed. She wanted to shower too, but the need for sleep was much more pressing. Anna arrived a few minutes later with an aspirin and two glasses of water. Elsa thanked her sister and drank both. Then, she lay on the side and soon felt Anna spooning her from behind. She didn't complain and let herself sink in Anna's embrace.

She fell asleep with a happy feeling when Anna's soft voice came to her ears. "Go back to sleep, sis. I'm not leaving you. I never will."

* * *

Anna spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and spooning her sleeping sister. She thought about the previous day and came to the conclusion that it had been a really good one. She was happy for her sister's success and they had spent a great evening. And then, there had been the kiss. She still didn't understand what had gone through her head at the moment. Maybe it was seeing all those teenagers kissing each other. Maybe it was the way Elsa had spun her around. But she was glad Elsa hadn't taken it badly. The worst part was that she herself had rather enjoyed it. _You're going crazy Anna!_

When she got bored, she spent some time on her phone checking out some apartments in Corona. She still couldn't believe that their parents had agreed to it. _We will be able to cuddle like this whenever we want_.

Her mother called them down for dinner a few hours later and Anna woke Elsa up with a nudge.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Or you won't be able to sleep tonight."

They went downstairs and sat at the table.

"So, it seems you celebrated quite a lot."

The blonde grunted. "Yeah... you don't need to lecture me, I'm never drinking alcohol again."

Their father chuckled. "Good."

"Still, we're very proud of you, Elsa. You got exemplary results."

"Thanks, mom."

They talked about her diploma for a few minutes, before talking about the holidays. Anna winced because she still had a week of classes.

"When are you supposed to start working? Because we're going to leave on holidays from the 9th of July to the 23rd."

"I start on the 18th. It seems I won't be able to go with you this year." Anna didn't like that. There was no way she was going on holidays for two weeks without her sister.

"Can't you begin later? Do you really need this job?" asked Anna.

"Yeah of course I need it. And no, I can't start later."

"Ok then I won't go either!" she affirmed.

"Don't be silly Anna." her father said. "You can spend two weeks without your sister, you'll be seeing each other every day in September."

"But I'm going to be so bored if I'm stuck with you two!"

"Anna!"

"And it could be like a test to see how we manage on our own. You're afraid I'm not responsible enough, so I'll prove to you that I am."

"You're coming with us and that's it. No complaints."

The younger sister lowered her head in defeat. _Stupid useless summer._

She waited for Elsa to go upstairs once dinner was over and brought the subject back up.

"Mom, dad, please, I don't want to go."

"Anna... the matter is closed."

She thought for a few minutes, to find a way to convince them and she finally remembered something. _How could they have forgotten this? How could I have forgotten? What a sister I am_.

"You really plan to leave her alone on the 16th?"

Her father facepalmed. "Shit. I completely forgot about that." Elsa was always depressed and in a bad shape on the 16th because of what had happened twelve years ago, and she usually began feeling bad a few days before.

"She needs me that week. You can't keep me away from her."

Her parents sighed. "Ok, ok. You'll stay here. But if anything goes wrong, you can forget about the flat in September, ok? It will be a test, as you said."

Anna didn't like it, but she nodded. It was too late and she genuinely couldn't leave Elsa alone on that day. It was the only time of the year when Elsa truly needed her.


	36. A very hot summer

Elsa was trying to enjoy her holidays, especially because she knew that they would be short this year. She only had two weeks before she would start working. She would have a job for the first time in her life, and she wasn't really thrilled about it. However, she knew she would appreciate the extra money over the next year. And it would prevent her from spending all her time with her sister. Especially now that Anna was on holidays too and had convinced their father to set up the swimming pool again.

Swimming pool meant swimming and sunbathing, which meant long days of torture for Elsa as she watched her sister move around in a swimsuit. They were currently installing the pool and Elsa knew that she would appreciate the cool water to fight off the heavy sun. It was getting really hot and everything predicted a dry and scorching summer.

Elsa didn't know how Anna had managed it, but her sister had also convinced their parents to let her stay at home with her while they were going abroad. They had clearly been against it at first, so Elsa wondered how Anna had managed to change their minds. But nothing really surprised her anymore with Anna. _She could sell sand in the desert_. It meant that they were going to spend two weeks alone in the house, one of which she wouldn't be working.

They finished setting up the big above ground pool and filled it with water.

Two days later, the water had gotten warmer and Anna burst into her room in a green swimsuit. The blonde was surfing on the web to pass the time but she looked at her sister and struggled not to ogle her. Anna was wearing a decent, but small bikini that still revealed way too much skin for Elsa's sanity. And she had to admit that Anna's thigh gap was incredibly sexy, even if she wasn't really into the craze and thought that the girls who starved to death to get it were pretty dumb.

"Come on sis, let's go swimming. We're suffocating in here." whined Anna.

"Yeah... yeah, let me change and I'll join you there."

The redhead smiled and left the room, not aware of her sister's eyes locked on her rear. _The real struggle begins_.

Elsa locked the door and changed into her own white swimsuit. Then, she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Maybe I should buy a new one. My butt has filled out since last year_. She grabbed some sunscreen and applied it, careful not to miss any spots. She wondered if Anna had thought about that and took the lotion downstairs with her.

Anna was waiting for her near the pool. She had prepared two deck chairs on the side and two towels. The redhead went to the ladder when she saw Elsa and jumped into the pool.

"Shit it's cold!"

Elsa laughed and joined her more carefully. The water was indeed cold, but it was a welcome sensation. They quietly floated in the water for a few minutes until Anna came from behind Elsa and applied all her strength on her sister's shoulders to sink her. The blonde was caught by surprise and ended up under the water. _Humpf. Didn't want to get my hair wet_. Elsa got her head out of the water and spent the next ten minutes getting her revenge on her poor sister, who kept laughing and screaming.

Once they were too tired to continue, Elsa got out and loosened her hair before letting herself dry on the desk chair, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sun on her body.

"Why do you always wear your hair in braids? It looks awesome when it's loose." asked Anna.

"I don't know. Just a habit, I guess."

She opened her eyes and noticed that her sister was laying on her stomach in the other chair, head on her crossed arms. "Did you remember to put on sunscreen?"

"Nope."

"You're going to get sunburned. You know you get them easily."

"It's not that sunny."

"Anna..."

"Too tired." She closed her eyes and feigned sleeping. "You can do it though, if you really care about me."

"Come on Anna, don't act like a little kid. You're going to regret it once you look like a cooked lobster. And it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Yeah, just because my big sister wouldn't help me." Anna pouted at her with wide watery eyes. _You should become an actress, not a designer_. "Please, I'm such in a comfortable position there. I'm not going to get up."

Elsa sighed and got up to grab the sunscreen. Then she put some on Anna's back and rubbed it in. She tried to think about anything but her sister's skin under her hands. Everything was fine when she was rubbing Anna's shoulders, but things got worse as she lowered her hands, skimming over the strap of her sister's bikini top and finally reaching her lower back. She tried to do it as professionally as she could, as if she didn't like what she was doing, but the small sighs of pleasure coming from her sister didn't help and she couldn't stop herself from focusing a little too much on her sister's back dimples with her thumbs.

 _I have to get back into the cold water or I'm gonna cook from the inside._

"I... I took care of your back. You can deal with your legs yourself."

"Thanks. But I'm feeling too good right now, especially after that little massage of yours. I think I'm going to fall asleep." Elsa thought Anna was playing some tricks again, but she saw her sister yawn and she wasn't so sure anymore.

 _You shouldn't have even done her back in the first place. She's got way too much power over you_. But could she really let her sister nap under the heavy sun without protection? Anna's legs would hurt like hell. Elsa shook her head and started rubbing lotion on Anna's legs too, repeating in her mind that she shouldn't do it, but being completely powerless to stop herself.

Anna let a small moan out as Elsa rubbed her calf and it made Elsa stop. "Don't stop" Anna mumbled in a sleepy voice "you could make a great masseuse, sis." The blonde hurried to finish and jumped into the pool to cool off. She counted the days as she stayed underwater. Eleven days until she went to work. Eleven days of exquisite torture.

* * *

Anna was quite happy with her holidays. They were starting off really good, especially since they could use the pool. _It's really a shame that Elsa has to go to work in a few days_. Maybe she could invite some of her friends. They weren't mad at her anymore and she most likely wasn't going to see them much next year. She hoped that she would make good friends in her new high school. Moving out to a new place where she wouldn't know anybody worried her a little. A shout from her father interrupted her train of thoughts.

"We're leaving, girls!" _Finally!_ "Come and say goodbye."

She hurried downstairs and Elsa followed her. Their parents had decided to leave early in the morning so that they could arrive at their destination before nightfall.

"Don't forget to eat" their mom started, "to lock the door, to drink enough and to call us every day."

"And you can invite friends, but don't organize any parties. And no alcohol." their dad continued

"Yes, dad, we know, don't worry. We'll be living on our own soon."

"Ok, ok. Enjoy your holidays, and good luck with your job Elsa."

They hugged and their father added "And take care of your sister" while he was hugging Elsa. Although, he was looking directly at Anna and she nodded, knowing what he actually meant.

Their parents finally left and Anna felt free. They weren't used to being alone in the house, and now they had two weeks of freedom ahead of them.

* * *

Elsa was reading on a recliner when she got a text from Olaf.

 **2:40 It works for me. See you tomorrow!**

She read it and replied.

 **2:42 Good! Flynn and Rapz will be there too. Don't forget your swimsuit!**

Her parents had left this morning and she had invited her friends to a pool party tomorrow. It would take her mind off her sister, who was lying on the recliner next to her right now, and from other thoughts as well.

She went back to her book until she heard Anna's sleepy voice.

"My back is burning. Could you put some more sunblock on it please?"

Elsa had done this a few times in the last few days and was slowly getting used to it. She sighed to show that she wasn't happy with this arrangement, but grabbed the lotion anyway and started applying it onto her sister's shoulder-blades. Except, this time Anna's hand also went to her own back and started pulling on the strings of her bikini top.

"What... what are you doing?" stammered Elsa.

"I don't want to get any tan lines." Said Anna as she finished taking off her top and put it aside on the ground.

"But... what if someone sees you?"

"Who would see me? We're all alone."

"I... I don't know. What if someone arrives?"

"Unless they parachute into our garden, I think they'll ring the doorbell first."

Elsa tried to reason with herself. Anna was actually not showing anything more than before. There was no harm done. It was just a strap off. She managed to convince herself that nothing had changed and went back to her book. Until she heard some movement and turned her head to see her sister turning to lie on the back. And the only thing Anna had on her upper-body was the locket Elsa had given her, resting in the valley between her two naked breasts, small pink nipples pointed proudly toward the sky.

"Sis, you're staring."

How much time had passed? She had to find an excuse.

"What? No." _Fuck_. "I'm thinking."

"Mhmm." She saw that Anna was blushing despite her assured voice. _Of course she's blushing, you're staring at her bare chest!_

"You should take off the necklace if you don't want tan marks" _Fuck, couldn't you tell her to put her bikini top back instead?_

"Hmpf. I don't want to take it off."

Elsa closed her eyes to stop staring, but all she could see was her sister's lightly freckled chest and pink nipples. _Why did she do that? Is that a normal thing to do? Does she really care about tan lines? Is she just messing with me? Has she got an exhibitionist fetish or something? Does she just want to be comfortable? Do I see evil everywhere because I'm corrupted myself? Are sisters normally embarrassed to see each other naked? Or should it be ok like when you're just kids, because no one should feel aroused?_

She would love to ask someone about this, but the only person she could speak to about her problems didn't have a sister. She grabbed her phone and texted her best friend anyway.

 **3:30 Is it ok to sunbathe topless?**

The reply came quickly.

 **3:32 lol! Is it about tomorrow? Is it a nudist party you're organizing? How surprising of you.**

Couldn't Rapunzel be serious from time to time? She was writing a reply when she got another one.

 **3:34 But I guess it's ok. Plenty of women do it on the beach. You just have to feel confident.**

She sighed. Yeah, it was nothing extraordinary. Plenty of women did it. With many people they didn't know around them. Anna had done it in front of only one person. Someone she trusted.

 **3:36 Is there a topless princess near you?**

Of course she would guess eventually.

 **3:37 Yeah. I won't survive this summer.**

 **3:38 Poor you. The girl you love and who asked you to feel her up is almost naked next to you. I feel so sorry for you :'(**

Elsa groaned at Rapunzel's biting sarcasm and shut her phone off.

"Put on some sunscreen." Elsa told her sister while she avoided looking at her.

"Do you wa... ?" Elsa cut her off before she could finish. "And do it yourself."

Anna chuckled. "I was just joking."

Elsa put her sunglasses on to hide her eyes and shamefully turned a little to make sure her sister was protecting herself from the sun. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that excuse, eventually, you may start believing it._

"I invited my friends over tomorrow."

"Oh, good. The whole day?"

"In the afternoon. And for the night, if it's ok with you?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The next day, they cooked together for lunch and Elsa was glad that her sister was wearing a green pareo over her swimsuit. It was sexy and it caught her eyes multiple times, but at least Anna was covered a little. It was nice cooking with Anna and it reminded her of her first date with her ex-girlfriend. She had been nervous at the time, but she was sure she hadn't been as troubled by her cooking partner as she was now.

They had called their parents this morning to tell them that everything was ok, and her friends were supposed to arrive in an hour or two. It felt strange to be alone here with Anna, but she liked it. And she knew it was mutual because Anna had been beaming with joy ever since their parents had left.

They ate together and prepared the house while waiting for her friends. Elsa brought out a laptop and two speakers and placed them near the pool, while Anna brought out three other recliners and towels. Olaf arrived first with a pack of beers, that she wouldn't touch at all, and a beach ball. He said hi to them, took off his shirt and immediately jumped into the pool.

"You're so lucky you have a pool. I've been dying because of the heat."

He got out of the pool, water dripping off his muscular chest and Elsa noticed that he was a handsome man after all, even is she was definitely not interested. Still she couldn't help glancing at Anna to see if she was eyeing him. She was glad to see that Anna was actually looking at her.

Flynn and his girlfriend arrived soon after, with meat for the barbecue they had planned for dinner. They spent the entire afternoon, in or near the pool, playing and laughing together. Olaf had just gotten out of the pool to grab a beer when Rapunzel asked for a chicken fight and climbed on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Come on Anna, climb on your sister. I'm sure I can take you down."

"Game on!" shouted Anna.

Before Elsa could complain, the redhead hopped on her shoulders and tightened her thighs around her neck. The older sister circled her arms around her sister's legs to hold her tight and tried not to focus on the wet fabric against her neck.

Once they were all ready, Flynn launched himself at her, but she quickly sidestepped to the right and Anna pushed hard on Rapunzel's back, who fell into the water.

Anna giggled. "Fastest chicken fight ever." She bent and kissed her sister on top of her head. "Did you forget that sis took some boxing classes?"

Flynn grunted and Elsa laughed.

"Come on Rapz get back on him!" said Anna who was clearly enjoying herself. And, as Elsa's competitive nature took over her, she added "And try to last longer than two seconds!"

Rapunzel did, and the second fight was longer. Anna was obviously weaker than her opponent but Elsa did all she could to assist her and throw her opponent off-balance. They won again, and again, finding some understanding between them as the time passed. Anna progressively learned how to compensate her lack of strength with speed, and they worked together as one.

Rapunzel finally conceded. "Seems we can't win."

Flynn nodded, out of breath.

"Come in here Olaf and help me get Anna down!"

Olaf agreed and took Flynn's place, who happily left his position to grab a beer instead.

Elsa tightened her grip on her sister's thighs, foreshadowing that it would be harder to win against their new opponent. The fight was definitely harder, but the two sisters won nonetheless when Elsa successfully made Olaf lose his balance. Anna kissed her again and Elsa couldn't help but brag about their victory. "Sorry Rapz, you won't win today!"

Flynn took his girlfriend's place on his friend's shoulder and Anna chuckled. "You really want to see us lose, huh?"

They won the first game, but Anna finally hit the water in the next one. Elsa was exhausted and crashed onto her towel, panting. She was soon joined by Anna who lay next to her and took her hand in hers. "Took them long enough to defeat us."

"Yeah." She looked at her friends and added with a smile. "We had to lose on purpose or they would have never stopped."

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the towels and then wolfed down the meat and sausages Flynn was grilling on the barbecue. They played board and card games until much later and they found themselves still outside after midnight. The temperature had lowered a bit, but they were far from cold in the warm summer night. They couldn't see anything anymore though, even with the light she had turned on in the living room.

"I'll have to bring a lamp out here if we want to continue."

"I've got a better idea!" said Rapunzel suddenly as if she had just gotten the idea of the century.

"Hmm?"

"We should go skinny dipping!"

"What?!" there was no way Elsa was going to do that.

"Come on, it's something we have to do at least once in our life! It's dark, and it's still hot, so it will be nice to get into the water."

"Don't need to be nude to do that."

"I'm in!" said Flynn, and Olaf nodded too. "Yeah, come on, that's what teenagers do at pool parties."

Anna was blushing, but she shrugged. "Why not, sis?"

"No." Her voice was way colder than she had meant at first and the others looked at them with surprise. "You're not doing it Anna." She would die before letting Anna go nude in front of her friends, even if they couldn't see a damn thing in the dark.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Don't argue, Anna, I'm not going to be swayed on this."

"You're not my mother, Elsa! And I'm sixteen. I can do what I want!"

 _Fuck, why does she have to take it that way? I'm perfectly aware I'm not your mother, Anna._

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Can you follow me inside please?" she didn't want to have this conversation in front of her friends. She went in and Anna followed. She closed the door behind them.

"Please, Anna, I'm begging you, don't do this."

"What? Why...?" She looked surprised by the tone of Elsa's voice.

"I... I know I'm not your mother. And I don't want to ruin your fun. It's just...I... I can't stand it. Please don't. Can you do this for me?" begged Elsa.

"Of course sis. You just had to ask." Anna smiled and hugged her. "I would never do something that makes you unhappy."

"Thanks." She rubbed Anna's back and sighed, relieved. They stayed in that position for some time until she kissed her sister on the head and then said. "Come on let's go back outside."

She opened the door and got out, half-expecting to see her friends naked in the pool, but they were up and packing.

Rapunzel spoke first. "It's actually getting pretty late. We're going to go home. Thank you so much for inviting us, it was a wonderful day!" The two young men nodded in agreement.

"You can sleep here if you want. We've got plenty of room." offered Elsa

They looked at each other, not sure of what to say. _They must think that I argued with Anna_.

"I'll sleep with Anna, so one of our rooms is free."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Anna answered. "Of course not. You can stay here."

So, Elsa's friends agreed to sleep at their place. Elsa took a shower and went to her bed, with Anna soon joining her, smelling of shampoo. She was half-asleep already when Anna asked her "Was it because you were jealous?"

The blonde grunted, but said yes, to which Anna giggled. The redhead settled herself into her arms and Elsa complained. "It's too hot to cuddle, Anna."

"You shouldn't have given my room to your friends then." The redhead went to open the window, and then went back to her initial position. Elsa didn't complain again. She knew better anyway.


	37. Memories

Elsa's friends left the next day and Anna noticed that her sister's mood worsened as the day passed. Anna tried to be as close to her as possible, like she was every year, and made sure to be there whenever Elsa needed her. The blonde tried to show nothing, as usual, but Anna understood her enough to know that she wasn't fine. Still, Anna knew that forcing her sister to talk about it wouldn't work.

On the night of the 15th of July, Anna woke up, feeling too hot in her bed. She kicked off the sheets and went to the window to try to get some fresh air. Then she got out of her room and went to the kitchen to drink something cool. As soon as she got out though, she heard a cry coming from her sister's door and, alarmed, she rushed over to open it.

Elsa was writhing around in her sleep and she was crying. Anna walked towards her and heard Elsa mutter some words between her sobs. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. Please get better. I can't lose you." Anna's heart clenched at the words and gently shook her sister to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Sis, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Elsa finally opened her eyes and looked around herself. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "It's ok sis, I'm here. I'm safe." comforted Anna as she lay down beside her sister. Then, Elsa burst out crying and took Anna in her arms, crushing her little sister with all her strength. Anna positioned her sister's head on her chest and gently stroked her beautiful platinum hair.

She whispered soothing words into her sister's ear and Elsa slowly stopped crying, her breathing gradually becoming more regular. Elsa never wanted to talk with her about what had happened and Anna herself didn't remember anything because she was only four at the time. But from what their parents had told her, there had been an accident involving the two of them when they were kids. Apparently she had convinced her sister to go upstairs, where they were forbidden to go. Elsa had helped her climb the stairs and they had played for some time until she had hurtled down the stairs head first.

Their parents had been alerted by Elsa's cries, and when they had gotten there, their first reaction was to blame Elsa for it. They still regretted it to this day, especially because they should have been the ones watching over their children, and they had tried many times to explain to Elsa that it wasn't actually her fault. But, Anna guessed that Elsa just never accepted that it wasn't her fault. Anna had ended up in the hospital for several days and it seemed as if Elsa had cried and stayed at her side from the moment their parents had found them to the moment Anna had finally woken up.

It had been a really traumatic event for Elsa, more than a simple accident should have ever been, and it had changed her. She had taken her responsibility as a big sister extremely seriously and had become overly protective of Anna ever since. She had also quickly become a reliable and responsible child. Anna didn't really know what to think of it.

Obviously she hated seeing her sister in this state every year when the date approached, but she also had to admit that the accident had made her sister the young woman she was today, and Anna loved her that way. Maybe she should feel guilty, but she loved how protective Elsa was toward her, and how much she cared. Anna smiled as she remembered a few days ago when Elsa had gotten mad because she didn't want her to go skinny dipping. What Anna had told her then was true: she would never do something that would make her sister sad or angry. More than that, she was ready to do anything to make her happy. _If you're jealous, just tell me you don't want me to date anyone and I just won't. We could stay together forever. I feel the same way._

Elsa was quiet now, but Anna could still feel the dampness of her sister's tears on her chest. Usually, they slept together to chase the nightmares away on the night of the 16th. Elsa would still have nightmares, but Anna was right there with her when it happened. She wondered if the nightmares had ever happened on the 15th before and hoped that it wasn't the case. _What if she just didn't say anything because she didn't want to bother me?_ That would totally be Elsa's style. Given Elsa's current state, the redhead was glad she had woken up and left her room.

She continued stroking her sister's hair and Elsa sniffed.

"Hmpf, don't wipe your nose on my shirt."

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry. There are tissues on my bedside table, can you grab them for me?" Anna took one with her free hand and handed it to her sister.

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem." She stroke her back. "Now, go back to sleep. And don't worry, I'm not leaving you."

The blonde tightened her hug around her sister's small waist and nuzzled against her chest. Their positions were usually reversed, but Anna was glad to be the one comforting the other for once.

They spent the next day together and Anna did all she could to keep her sister's mind away from the accident. Still, she wasn't sure it was possible even if she gave it her best. They baked a giant chocolate cake that they couldn't even finish by the end of the day.

Anna was getting into her sleepwear when she heard Elsa through her door.

"Will... will you sleep with me tonight?" They never spoke about it, but Elsa always asked her that, and she would always say yes without asking any questions.

"Of course." She opened the door and went to her sister's bed with her. They talked for a while until Elsa wished her a good night and they went to sleep.

* * *

Elsa was glad that her sister was with her, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She knew that she would have nightmares, like the ones from the night before. And even if Anna was right here to comfort her, it wasn't going to be pleasant. Besides, her mind was buzzing with activity, her stomach ached from all the chocolate she had eaten, and her sister's body against her combined with the temperature in the room made her sweat and pant.

It must have been at least one in the morning when Anna whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"Nope."

The redhead sighed. "Thinking?"

"Yeah... why don't you sleep?" Silence settled in between them for a moment.

"It's too hot in there. And I don't want to be asleep if you have a nightmare."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Want something to drink?"

"No, but I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go swimming."

This time she didn't let a moment of silence settle. "At this hour?"

"Why not? It will freshen us up. We can't sleep. And we're alone."

"Ok. Let's meet there."

Anna smiled and left the room while Elsa quickly took off her light summer nightdress and traded her panties for her bikini bottom. Then, she put on her bikini top, adjusted it, and went downstairs. She heard a splash in the silence of the night and guessed that her sister was already in the pool. She heard her whisper "Come on, hurry up and join me! What were you doing?"

"Changing!"

"What? I think you don't understand how moonbathing works, sis."

Did she mean... ? Elsa looked around her and soon found Anna's panties and pajama shirt on the grass.

"Are you... are you naked?"

"Yep. It feels oddly liberating."

"I... I can't..."

Anna appeared in her field of vision. Elsa couldn't really see her, but she could identify the outline of her head over the side of the pool.

"Come on sis. There's no one else here. I know you didn't want me to be nude with your friends around. But now it's just the two of us. Strip down and join me."

Elsa gulped, but she did as she was told. Partly because she had the habit of doing whatever Anna wanted. Partly because she had to distract herself from her brooding and this sounded like a very effective distraction. Partly because it was just a thing teenagers did. But mostly, because a part of her was just dying to do it.

She unhooked her bikini top to free her breasts and blushed as she saw that Anna was blatantly watching her. _It's dark, she can't see anything_. Still, it felt wrong but extremely arousing at the same time when she lowered her bikini bottom with her thumbs and let if fall onto the ground while her sister watched her from a few meters away.

She came closer and whispered in a shy voice. "Can you turn your back while I get in?"

Anna giggled, but turned the other way, and the blonde quickly climbed into the pool. The water sent a shiver through her body as it hit her naked crotch and she could feel her nipples hardening. Or maybe that was because her sister was nude in the same pool, not even two meters away.

Anna turned back and even in the dark of the night, Elsa could see more than enough. The water reached just below her small breasts and Elsa clearly saw that her sister's pink nipples were hard as diamonds too.

She followed Anna's eyes and blushed even harder when she realized that Anna was staring at her in the same way. She kneeled down a little in the water so that it would reach her neck and hide her body.

"It feels good, right?" said Anna in a calm voice.

"Yeah... yeah it does."

They were both whispering and it felt intoxicating to be out here in the dead of night, without a sound besides Anna's whispering and the lapping of the water. She had the impression that they were all alone in the world, together, and she wished that the moment would never end.

They did some breaststrokes through the refreshing water, enjoying as it cooled them down from the hot summer night. Elsa was loosening her hair when she noticed that she couldn't see her sister anymore.

"Anna?" she whispered.

A cute freckled head popped out of the water right in front of her and gave her a bright smile. "Hi sis."

They were inches away, and Elsa could feel the water rippling from her sister's body into her own. She looked in Anna's eyes and lost herself in the enchanting green pools. And, in the silence and darkness of the night, she cupped her sister's delicate chin and leaned into her.

Their lips met and it was nothing like the peck they had shared a few weeks ago. It was soft and timid, but it lasted longer and it conveyed all the love she held for her sister, all the things Elsa couldn't tell her. Anna's lips parted and Elsa slipped her tongue into the opening. It completely blew her mind when their tongues met and she forced herself to pull away from Anna. But Anna's mouth wouldn't let her and followed her as she leaned back, as if she refused to let the kiss end. Their breasts brushed as their heads continued leaning backwards and Elsa had to put her hands on her sister's shoulders to stop Anna with all the softness and care that she could muster.

Anna opened her eyes and they looked at each other for a long time, communicating without words. They had both enjoyed the moment. With their hearts racing in their chests, they left the pool together. They each grabbed a towel and dried themselves off before heading back to Elsa's bed, carefully climbing the stairs in the complete darkness.

They lay in the bed together, not even caring about their nudity, and Elsa found sleep quickly, knowing that they would never again speak of what had happened. It would be a moment cut out from time that she would keep in her heart and treasure all her life. No nightmares bothered her this night.


	38. Secret

Anna woke up completely naked in her sister's bed and realized that it hadn't been a dream. So, now she felt a bit embarrassed and slightly aroused. She got up silently to grab some underwear from her bedroom. Once she wasn't nude anymore, she wondered if she could get back into Elsa's bed. Her sister would wake up in the same condition and with the same feeling, so maybe it was better if she stayed in her own room.

She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened. It had been a magical moment, unreal even. They had been alone, in the dark of the night, while everyone else was sleeping. That moment had been theirs. No one else saw it, no one else knew, and no one else would ever know. They had been completely alone, and it was as if they had been out of this world for that precious moment. She still remembered everything vividly, and she was certain Elsa would too. But, she wanted to keep that memory intact, alone and perfect in its time bubble, with no connection to either the past or the future.

And she knew it would be awkward to talk about it anyway, so she would just treasure it, safe in her mind. She remembered the kiss, of course. It wasn't even relevant to compare it to any other kiss she had experienced. That kiss had made her feel whole and she had wanted it to last forever. Elsa had been right to stop it, of course. They were sisters. Last night, in the pool, caught up in the moment, it had seemed insignificant. But now, she found it a little weird. Even if she didn't have friends with siblings and had always had some difficulties finding the line between appropriate and inappropriate behavior, she was fairly certain you weren't supposed to kiss your sister on the lips. And even less so when the kiss involved tongues.

She didn't understand how such a moment could have happened between them, as they were sisters, but she was glad that it had. The time they had spent looking at each other after the kiss had been just as important. She had seen so much love shining in Elsa's eyes. Maybe Elsa had kissed her because it was the only way she had come up with to convey all of it. _I did something similar when she got her school results._ But that had been just a peck. _You didn't stick your tongue in her mouth back then._

Anyway, Anna was genuinely happy. More than she had ever been. And she really hoped it wouldn't be awkward with her sister. _I don't think it will. We both understood_. She put some clothes on, a very short denim short and a top that showed her navel, and went outside. She picked up her panties from the grass, alongside her pajama shirt and Elsa's bikini and brought them back inside.

Elsa had woken up and come downstairs while she was outside and Anna went over to her to give her the swimsuit. Elsa took it with a smile and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Morning Anna."

"Hey sis. Did you sleep well?"

"Great, actually. You?" Anna was glad her sister had slept well. Elsa had nightmares every year, even if she was with her, and Anna really hoped the next years would get even easier. _Maybe the memory of yesterday night will replace the one from twelve years ago_. If all it took to make her sister forget the accident was some french kissing, she would gladly do it every year. She smiled at the thought and answered.

"Great too." They both knew that the other remembered, and they both didn't want to talk about it, but it didn't feel awkward, and Anna felt relieved.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I just feel… good. Rested."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah. Let's start with breakfast."

And with breakfast, the routine returned.

* * *

Elsa had feared that it would be awkward with Anna after what they had shared in the pool, but things got back to normal quickly. She went back to her cold reserved attitude and her sister went back to her carefree and wild behavior. It was as if it hadn't happened, except that she still had the memory of it. And the guilt. She knew Anna had liked it, perhaps as much as herself, so she wasn't feeling like she had forced anything on her sister. The way the redhead had tried to make the kiss last proved it. What she feared the most was contaminating her sister with her disease. What if Anna started to feel the same way one day? How could she inflict something like that onto her sister? It would ruin Anna's life.

The next day was spent like the first one, except that Anna had totally embraced her passion for topless sunbathing. And then, Elsa was glad to go to work and clear her mind of that tantalizing image.

It was her first day, and she was a bit stressed out. _What if this doesn't go well? What if I just hate this and spend the entire day looking at the clock?_ She finished braiding her hair and put on some eye-liner. Then, she grabbed her purse and her keys and went outside to say goodbye to her sister. It was late afternoon. Anna had put her bikini top back on and she was drawing on a desk-chair.

"I'm heading off to work. See you tomorrow!" Her first shift began at seven, so she would come back during the night.

"Ok! Work hard so that you can buy me things next year!" Anna answered playfully.

"Sure. Don't forget to eat and don't go to bed too late. And don't open the door to strangers."

"Yes, Miss Wynter."

The blonde chuckled and kissed her sister goodbye. She drove to the bar and parked near it. She breathed in deeply before entering and looked inside. Her boss was there, at the counter, and she spotted Cindy taking orders at a table. It seemed as if their shifts overlapped.

She went over to the counter and said hi.

"Ah, good to see you. There's a football game tonight so there's going to be a lot of customers. Grab a uniform and follow Cindy's instructions."

She nodded and went to the locker room to change. She had texted him her size last week. In the locker room, she found a locker with her name on it. She changed, put her clothes and her bag in the locker and locked it with her new key. She unbuttoned only one button at the top of her blouse. She had noticed that Cindy had three of them loose, but she wasn't going to show her cleavage to everyone. She wanted to make money, and she'd be happy to get tips, but she wasn't going to use her looks for that.

She went back out and headed over to Cindy who explained to her what to do. She worked hard for a few hours, and had some difficulties dealing with everything, especially when the game started and people began shouting and getting drunk.

The bar cleared out eventually, and she found herself waiting at the counter with her coworker.

"How many hours do you work? You were already here when I arrived."

"Yeah I work a lot. I'm kind of a co-owner here, so I don't really count my hours."

"Oh, ok. So, how was I?"

"Good. It was only your first day so don't freak out, you'll get the hang of it quickly. And customers like you. Did you get some nice tips?"

Elsa reached for her pockets and emptied it onto the counter. There were a few bills and a good number of coins. She counted it quickly and came up with a pretty large sum of money.

"Wow, yeah. It really pays up."

"Hehe. The hourly wage isn't really good, but you'll see, at the end of the month you'll have made some good money. I usually double my pay with tips."

Elsa put it back into her pockets. It felt good.

"So, how's the wild schoolgirl?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "Good. Good." she hoped her cheeks weren't too red.

"How did you meet?"

She went with the same lie they had used when Anna had cornered her into fake-dating in front of her friends, and Cinderella seemed to buy it.

"That's cute! But aren't you going to college next year?" Elsa nodded.

"Are you trying a long-distance relationship?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah… it's hard to make it work. So you're ending it soon?"

"No, she… she's following me." Judging by how Cindy's eyes widened, she was surprised.

"Wow. Isn't she fifteen?" _She's really going to think I'm a sex offender._

"Sixteen. And her parents agreed to it, don't worry. I'm not kidnapping her." Elsa said laced with humor, but she hoped her co-worker wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Really!? That's amazing. It's like a fantasy come true for her. Her parents must really trust you."

"Yeah… I'm like a second daughter to them." She almost laughed as she said that. Anna would love it when she would tell her about this conversation.

"I'm impressed. And kinda jealous. It's like you already found the one. At eighteen. And at fifteen for her." _Sixteen! How many times do I need to repeat that!? Don't make it worse than it already is!_

"Anyway I was wondering… is your hot friend single?"

"Umm… Rapz? The blonde one? She's with Flynn, the guy who was there with us the second time." _Strange that she didn't notice it. They're not really discreet about their relationship._

"Yeah that was pretty obvious. But no, not her. Not that she isn't hot too though. I meant the guy. Broad chest and shoulders, dark hair, brown eyes."

"Oh. Olaf. I assumed you were…"

"I'm bi. More opportunities! So, is he single?"

"Yep. And I'm sure he'd be interested in you. Do you want me to give him your number?"

"Na, give me his. I'll call him."

"Sure." She opened her phone and looked through her contact list. Then she gave Cindy his number and the waitress wrote it down with a smile.

"Great, thanks!" Soon, new customers arrived and they went back to work. When it was finally over, Elsa went back to the restroom and changed. She glanced at her phone, that she had locked in the locker, and noticed that she had a dozen of texts. She felt alarmed when she saw that they were all from Anna. _I hope nothing bad happened_. She was relieved as she read them and realized that Anna was just bored. She was asking Elsa how it was, what she was doing, or if people were nice. In the last one, she was saying how she was going to sleep and wished her a good night. Elsa put the phone in her pocket and drove back home. Her legs hurt from standing for so many hours and she was glad it was over. But all in all, she was satisfied with her day.

She got to her room and noticed a post-it on her lamp. "Hey sis! I baked a chocolate cake. There's a slice for you in the fridge. Wake me up if you wanna talk. Good night 3" The blonde smiled as she read it and went to the fridge to fetch her slice of cake.

She sat on the couch and began eating it. Soon, she heard noises and noticed Anna coming down the stairs. Her sister was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Anna, didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok. Tell me how it went! And why you didn't answer my texts?"

"Because I was working? I didn't have it on me."

"Hmpf." Anna lay down on the couch next to her and rested her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa started talking about her day and Anna laughed when she told her about the conversation with the other waitress.

"Aren't you ashamed of eating a whole slice of cake while your sister is starving?"

"Didn't you have a whole cake first?"

"Maybe..."

Elsa laughed and gave Anna a spoonful of her cake that was readily devoured. Anna had considered just fetching another spoon, but figured that if they shared toothbrushes, despite Elsa's constant complaints, they could share spoons too.

Elsa talked about the clients she had met and the tips she had received and the redhead soon fell asleep. Elsa considered sleeping on the couch to avoid waking her sister, but she had worked all evening and needed some proper rest. So she put one hand under Anna's legs and one under her back and lifted her without too much difficulty. _She's so light_. She carried her sister upstairs and put her back into her bed, planting a kiss on her forehead. She was leaving when Anna grabbed her arm.

"Stay here."

Elsa considered it. She had never slept in Anna's room and she wasn't sure it was a good idea to start now. But Anna had spent the day alone, and she knew Anna had missed her. Against her better judgment, Elsa undressed and grabbed the largest shirt she found in her sister's closet. It was a bit tight at the chest and it only reached her navel, but she shrugged and joined Anna, who sighed with pleasure at her proximity.

* * *

A pleasant routine settled in during the rest of the week. On the second day, Elsa had found a cute redhead sleeping soundly in her bed and she couldn't bring herself to tell her sister to go back to her own bed. Except that it had become the same thing all week. In the morning, Elsa would find lunch ready for her, prepared by her sister, and they would spend a few hours together before she went to work at the bar.

She had noticed that Cindy was keeping her phone on her and had started doing so as well, so that she could answer Anna's texts whenever she had some free time. Work was going fine, and she was getting to know the regular customers. Cinderella had called Olaf and they had started dating. He was at the counter right now, waiting for her to finish her shift.

"So, second date's tonight, huh?" she asked him.

"Yep. Did she say anything about the first one?" he whispered.

"Hmm, I think she liked it. Did you tell her you were going to travel across Europe in a month and a half?"

"No… I don't know, if this goes really well, I guess I could delay my trip."

"Oooh. You're really into her." She smirked and he blushed a little.

"Yeah well… there's still a small problem. If this ever gets serious, you'll have to tell her the truth about Anna."

"Oh. Yeah." She hadn't thought about that. She was still lying about it and the more time passed, the more awkward it would be to reveal the truth. But it was also forcing Olaf to lie to Cindy.

Her coworker came out of the locker room wearing a light summer dress and walked over to them. She kissed Elsa's friend and said: "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

Olaf got up and was ready to go when Cindy added. "Oh by the way, we should totally have a double date one day!" _Fuck_. Elsa nodded and they left. She would have to find some excuses to avoid it.

Her parents came back home the next day and asked her if everything had gone well. She wondered for a few seconds. It was the last occasion she would have to continue with her initial plan. She just had to tell them that it hadn't worked out and Anna wouldn't live with her in September. But it would hurt Anna a lot, and she wasn't ready to do that. _And I loved these two weeks so much…_

"Yep everything went fine." _We went skinny dipping and kissed, and it was awesome_. "Great, actually."

"Good. Then should go well in September too."

"Yeah." She knew it was a bad idea, but she just couldn't fight it.


	39. Corona

Their routine quickly changed once their parents came back. She no longer found a sleeping Anna in her bed whenever she came back from work, she no longer enjoyed her sister's meals when she woke up, and they had to deal with Agnarr and Iduna's presences. She found herself rather resentful of it, and looked forward to September. The only positive result, even if a part of her shamefully missed it too, was that Anna had stopped lying topless in the garden.

It was August and she only had a week of work left ahead of her. She was growing a bit bored of her job, and would be glad once it was over. Olaf and Cindy had been going out for almost three weeks now, but she had successfully avoided going on any double dates. Anna had come to the bar the day before, with her friends, and she had been a bit afraid of blowing her cover, but it had all gone fine.

She was enjoying her break in the locker room, surfing the web, when Cindy came in. "Your girlfriend's here. Want me to send her back here while you finish your break?"

"Uh... yeah ok."

The waitress came back a minute later with her sister. "I'm leaving you two lovebirds here. Don't get too wild, Anna." She winked at her and left.

"So, what was that about?"

The blonde sighed. "She may believe you're wild in bed."

"Oh." Anna's cheeks instantly turned red. "That's... flattering?"

"Yeah... blame Rapz, not me."

"So... why did she bring me here exactly?"

"I... I guess that she thinks we're making out right now."

"Oh." A pause. "Maybe we should, then!"

"Anna!"

"What?" she said, laughing. "It could totally blow your cover if she comes in and sees us just talking."

"Anna..."

"I'm kidding."

"Why are you here anyway? For the free drinks?" The boss allowed his employees to drink non-alcoholic beverages as much they wanted, and Elsa had figured it could extend to her sister.

"I'm so bored at home. And I can't stand our parents anymore, they're always behind my back, watching what I'm doing."

"Have you found any flats to visit?" Elsa had asked her sister to search for some flats while she worked.

They had agreed, with their parents, that they would make appointments and go visit them once Elsa was back on holidays.

"Yeah... some. I'm so looking forward to September."

Elsa nodded and glanced at the clock. It was time to get back. "Break's over."

"Oki-doki. Want me to put some of my lipstick on you? To make it more realistic?"

"No thanks, Anna."

"Your loss!"

They left the locker-room and went to the counter. Elsa poured a drink for her sister and went to another table to take their orders. She glanced at Anna as she worked and soon noticed that a guy had sat down next to her. They were just talking but Elsa kept an eye on them. The boy must have been seventeen or something and he was good-looking.

She tried to go over to them, but new customers arrived and she had to take care of them. In the meantime, Cinderella was bringing beers to Anna and the young man. _He must have offered her a drink_. She could feel the jealousy burning inside of her and it worsened when she heard her sister's laugh. _Come on, trust her. She's moving out in a few weeks, she won't start dating someone._

The worst thoughts went through her head. _What is she falls in love with him? Don't be silly they met ten minutes ago. But what if she does and decides she'll stay here because of him? I don't want her to stay in Arendelle. Or what if she just wants to have fun with him? It's not like her! But what if she does?_ The thought of Anna kissing him -or worse!- made her sick, and she realized she was even more jealous now than she had been a few months back.

She took out her phone and quickly texted her sister: **Don't forget we're supposed to be girlfriends**. It was a low move, but Anna had started it.

An answer came back quickly. **Oh, so should I tell him he can get a threesome?**

How could she joke about that? And how did her little sister know such a word? _Damn, maybe Rapz is right. She's sixteen after all..._

Another text came. **Just tell me you don't want me to go out with him.**

What was she playing at? She started writing a reply. 'No, It's just that _you_ put me in this fake relationship thing, so you could at least stick to it.' But she read it again. _Who are you kidding?_ So she erased it and wrote a new one.

 **I don't want you to go out with him.**

 **Ok sis 3**

Why did Anna have to put hearts everywhere? Elsa glanced at her and saw that she was leaving the table. Her sister came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then, loud enough for most people to hear, she said. "See you tonight, babe." and left the bar.

Elsa shook her head and went back to work, trying not to focus on the eyes watching her.

* * *

Anna was smiling as she left the bar. She hadn't been serious about going out with the boy that was flirting with her, but it felt nice knowing that Elsa didn't want her to date anyone. Elsa was as jealous as her and had finally admitted it.

When she got back home, Anna went back to her flat-hunting mission. She had already established a list, but she needed to flesh it out. Elsa had insisted that they needed two bedrooms, and Anna had reluctantly complied, knowing that their parents wouldn't agree otherwise anyway. Between what their parents would give them and the merit scholarship Elsa had gotten thanks to her amazing results, they could afford something decent, so it wasn't too hard to find potential new homes.

Once her list was complete, she called all the owners and tried to fit all their visits in a single day. So, they had a dozen flats to visit next Saturday. She printed the list and went downstairs to show it to her parents. They were both in the garden, sunbathing. They still had two weeks of holidays, and Anna had to admit that being alone with them all day was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Oh, you did it alone. I thought Elsa would take care of that."

 _Of course you thought so. You think I can't do anything_. She knew their parents loved them both, but she also knew that they were much prouder of Elsa and didn't really trust her nearly as much as her sister. She understood, because Elsa was like the perfect daughter, but still, she sometimes wished they would trust her some more.

"Yep I took care of it. She entrusted me with this." At least Elsa believed in her.

"Good. And you made appointments too? What happened to our beloved daughter?"

 _I just want to get away and live with Elsa as soon as possible!_ "Told you I'd be responsible."

"That's great. Maybe it really is a good idea to let you go." her mother said.

She nodded, but her father didn't seem so happy with it. "You didn't tell us yet, how did it go with Elsa?"

"Great!"

"How bad was it on the 16th?"

"Umm…" _we swam nude in the pool, she gave me the best kiss I've ever had, and we slept naked in her bed._ What face would they make if she told them the truth? It would certainly be hilarious. "Not too bad. She didn't even have nightmares."

"Oh. That's an improvement. I'm glad she's getting over it."

"Yeah." She took the list back and went to her room to draw. She had gone back to drawing her comics ever since she had kissed Elsa in the pool. That had given her some new inspirations.

* * *

Elsa had successfully avoided going on a double date with Olaf and his new girlfriend. She had come up with new excuses every time, and her coworker had finally stopped asking her. She had also noticed that they weren't talking too much by the end. _She must think you're avoiding her_. Now that she had finished working at the bar, she hoped she would never have to see Cindy again. She was a nice girl, and she could have been a good friend, but she couldn't really tell her truth after having lied to her for a whole month. It was a bit cruel but she hoped her relationship with Olaf wouldn't last too long either. She should have thought about that before and told her that he was already seeing someone.

She had been back on holidays for a few days now and she was going to Corona with Anna today. Anna had organized a day of visits for them tomorrow, except that it started at eight in the morning, and neither of them wanted to get up at four on a Saturday, so Anna had booked them an hotel in Corona.

They left after lunch on Friday and hit the road. Anna sat next to her, clad in extremely short shorts and a tank top. Her top was loose on the side and her black bra was clearly visible from where she Elsa was sitting. Elsa had already seen her bare-chested, but somehow this was just as arousing. She cranked up the AC and tried to focus on the road.

"What do you want to do this afternoon? Once we're there?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I think we could visit the city. Or maybe go to see your high-school and my college."

"There's a zoo, too."

"Something tells me you already know what we're doing today."

"I just looked at it." _And you booked a hotel_.

"Sure. The zoo it is then." They hadn't been to a zoo for years, but she remembered that Anna had loved it. They had spent a really good day with their parents.

Anna sang to the mix-tape she had made her as Elsa drove down the highway. The road was smooth and the company great, but three hours was still a bit long.

"I'm not sure I'll enjoy doing this every week."

"What?"

"Coming back from Corona."

"Oh. We won't, then."

"I kind of promised our parents I'll drive you home every weekend." It had been one of her arguments to convince them.

"Yeah, well… we'll drive back home the first week. Then we'll find excuses not to come back as often."

"Mhmm." She would let Anna do it.

"Too much homework, extra classes on Saturdays, let me worry about that!"

Elsa chuckled. They finally arrived in Corona a few hours later and looked at their surroundings while Elsa searched for their hotel. She was glad they had a GPS because the city was way bigger than they had expected. And it was beautiful. It was situated on a big island and they had to cross a bridge to enter it. Tall buildings were visible from afar and a big medieval castle stood at the top of the hill in the center of the island.

She found a place to park not too far from their hotel and they walked there together. Elsa went to the clerk and took their key while Anna held their small suitcase. The blonde wasn't too surprised when she noticed that her sister hadn't asked for two separate beds. At least she had chosen a simple room.

It was as if Anna read her mind. "I wanted the room with a jacuzzi, but I thought our parents wouldn't agree to pay for it..."

"Yeah, I don't think so either."

They quickly emptied their suitcase and Elsa put their clothes in one of the wardrobes.

"So, where's this zoo of yours?"

* * *

"Thank you sis!" Anna was happy her sister had agreed to go there. She had great memories of the last time they had gone to a zoo.

She quickly took Elsa's hand in her own as they walked through the place, watching the different animals in their pens. She blushed as she saw other young couples doing the same and wondered if people would think that they were girlfriends. She got her answer quickly enough as she caught some reproachful glances from older people and conservative-looking bigots. It made her laugh and she felt a malicious pleasure kissing Elsa on the cheek or holding her arm every time someone seemed to disapprove.

Her sister didn't complain and Anna took advantage of it to fulfill all her clingy desires. They were sitting on a bench, eating ice-cream, when she took time to fully admire her sister. The sun was shining on her platinum hair and her red lips were forming a beautiful smile on her face. _She's so stunning_. Her knee-length skirt showed the porcelain skin of her calves and Anna gulped as she noticed a drop of sweat rolling down her sister's cleavage.

"Anna?"

She quickly raised her head and focused on the deep blue eyes that were looking back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? It seemed as if you were daydreaming."

"Yeah, uh..." _I wasn't staring at your boobs, no no no_. "I was wondering what kind of animal is like you the most!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know. People do that."

"So, what animal am I?"

Anna thought for a while. It was hard to say. "A crane maybe? Beautiful and elegant. But smart. And deeply loyal."

She noticed a blush creeping onto her sister's cheeks, but Elsa remained quiet.

"So, what animal am I?"

"A sloth?" The answer came immediately.

Anna winced. "You're mean!" _She really isn't a romantic. Not that she should be. Not romantic anyway. She isn't nice, right, that's the word I was looking for._

"What? Sloths are cute. And you always want to go to bed or nap. And you cling to me like they do with trees."

"Hmpf. I don't know if I should be offended or not. And they're not cute."

"A kitten then?"

"I'd prefer that indeed! Kittens are nice." She hugged her sister on the bench and kissed her on the cheek. It did seem like a date.

"See? You're acting like a sloth again."

She made an offended face and nudged her in the side. "If you want to be mean, I can be too." She noticed that Elsa hadn't finished her chocolate ice cream ball and stole her cone. She licked it and handed her own cone over instead.

"I already ate the chocolate one. You can have the vanilla. Serves you right for being a mean sister. And you're not a crane, you're a polar bear! Cold and boorish." Anna stuck her tongue at her.

Elsa laughed and took the cone. Once they had both finished, they went back to the visit, arm in arm, and came back to the car once it was got dark. They were hungry too. Elsa handed her the keys and told her to wait for her in the car. Anna did so and turned on the radio as she waited. _What's taking her so long?_

She saw her sister coming back some time later. Well, she saw her blond hair and her feet, because the rest of her was hidden behind a huge stuffed polar bear. Anna came out of the car, laughing as Elsa struggled to walk with the big stuffed animal in her hands. It was as tall as Anna and twice as large.

"Couldn't leave the zoo without a souvenir. Here, this is for you. He doesn't look so boorish though."

Anna tried to hug both her sister and the bear, but her arms weren't long enough. "Thank you! He's so cute and fluffy! I love you sis!"

She held it in her arms. "But you shouldn't have. It must have cost you a lot."

The blonde shrugged. "I worked this summer and earned quite a lot with the tips. I can give presents to my sister when I want to." Anna kissed her again. "Come on, let's try to put him in the back seat."

They went back to their hotel and Elsa was going to leave when Anna stopped her.

"We can't leave him in the car!"

"Uh… we're leaving the hotel tomorrow morning. What's the point of bringing him up just to get him back down in less than twelve hours?"

"He's sleeping with us tonight!"

"Anna..."

"No complaints! And he's big but not heavy. So, it won't be that hard."

So Anna walked back to the hotel with a huge teddy bear in her arms, alongside Elsa. It was a bit awkward in the elevator and several people looked at her with a smile. _I must look like a little kid_. But she didn't care and set him on the bed when they finally arrived in their room.

They ate at the restaurant in the hotel and went to bed early.

"Anna, he's taking half of the bed already."

"It's ok, we'll all cuddle together." There was air conditioning in the room, so it wasn't too hot.

Anna changed into her pajamas and jumped into the bed between the bear and her sister. She lay on her side and hugged the stuffed animal. "Come on, spoon me too." Elsa did as she was told and the redhead sighed with happiness as she was comfortably nestled between the two.

"Don't be so grumpy Elsa. I know you're jealous of him because he's cuter than you, but I still love you."

Elsa laughed "I hope so. Or I'll have to take care of him during the night. I haven't used a punching-bag in quite some time."

Anna hugged it tighter, protectively. "You wouldn't dare! He's so cute and sweet."

"Well, if it turns out you love him more than me… I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Don't be silly. But at least _he's_ not rejecting my affection."

"Mhmm… but can he do this?" Elsa hugged her tighter at the waist and left a trail of kisses down her neck. Somehow, it made her shiver and she smiled.

"Are you really getting jealous of a stuffed animal?" Elsa grunted and Anna giggled.

She waited for a few minutes before adding. "Thank you so much for today. It was amazing."

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Elsa replied before kissing her sister on the top of her head. "Good night, Anna."

"'Night, sis."


	40. Moving In

Elsa woke up early, excited to finally go visit potential new homes. Anna was still in her arms and she was still tightly hugging the teddy bear. _She looks so cute like that_. Elsa took a shower, changed and then decided to wake her sister.

"Wake up Anna. We've got flats to visit."

Anna grunted and Elsa started tickling her. It worked, as it always did and the redhead was soon wide awake.

"I'll get him down" said Elsa gesturing to the huge stuffed animal, "while you take your shower. And then we'll go eat breakfast."

"Ok. And don't hurt him, you big meanie."

Once breakfast was over and everything was packed, they started with their visits. And they soon became disillusioned. Photos didn't correspond to the actual flats, rents were higher than what was indicated on the ads, nice flats were either next to main roads and where they could hear every car passing by from the inside, or they were situated in shifty neighborhoods.

By noon, they still hadn't seen a single one that they liked. They sat at a terraced restaurant to eat something and began worrying.

"What if we can't find anything? I don't want to live in a slum or in a ruin."

"Don't worry Anna, we still have all afternoon." Elsa tried to reassure her sister, but she was a bit concerned herself.

She texted her parents to let them know that they were still looking. Then, they went back to the afternoon visits. It was 5PM and they had just gotten out of a flat with a hole in the roof, when they finally came upon what they were looking for. Two bedrooms, one much smaller than the other, but still a decent size, and a big open space with a kitchen on the side separated from the living room with a short dividing wall.

It seemed to be in a good state, and they had a nice view of the city. They were on the seventh floor, but there was an elevator so they weren't really concerned about that.

"Finally!" Anna breathed out. "I can definitely see us living here together."

"Yeah, it looks really good."

The owner showed them every room and tried to sell it as best as he could.

She found it a bit suspicious and tried to find a problem. Horrible noisy neighbors? No, only families. Planes passing over them? No heating? No Internet? Overpriced rent? But apparently everything was ok.

"Let's take it!" exclaimed Anna, taking Elsa's hand between hers.

The man eyed them. "You seem quite young for a couple wanting to live together. Have you got a job?"

Once again, Elsa blushed at the assumption. Seriously, two sisters couldn't even hold hands without people thinking they were girlfriends?

"No, I'm a student. And Anna's in high-school. But we're sisters. Our parents will vouch for us."

"Oh." He stopped for a while. "Sorry. Yes, if your parents will vouch for you there's no problem."

"Don't you want to look at the others first, Anna?"

"Nah, it's great here." Elsa looked around and tried to imagine it with furniture. It would be great indeed.

"Ok, let's do it then!" They filled out the papers and parted ways with the owner.

Once they were back in the car, Elsa breathed out. "For a while there, I really feared that we wouldn't find anything."

"Yeah, but it's going to be great here."

* * *

What they hadn't thought about while choosing a flat on the seventh floor was that they would have a hard time moving in. Unlike Rapunzel and Flynn, who had chosen a furnished one, they had to bring everything up. Their parents had gone back to work so they couldn't help them and Elsa had asked her friends if they could give a hand.

Most things, like clothes, small objects and DIY furniture could be brought up by the elevator, but she was currently struggling to get their new couch up to the seventh floor. She was panting and Olaf wasn't in a much better state.

"Let's... let's take a break." They had reached the fifth floor and she crashed on the couch in the middle of the corridor. Olaf joined her.

"I told Cindy, by the way."

"Oh... about Anna?"

"Yeah. It's getting serious between us, and I couldn't really keep this a secret. Especially if we all see each other from time to time."

"I understand. I should have told her a long time ago. How did she take it?"

"Hmm... not gonna lie, she wasn't happy."

The blonde stayed quiet. Of course she didn't take it well. Elsa had lied to her for a month.

"So, is it serious enough to delay your gap year?"

"Yeah. I registered in Arendelle's college. I'll look into taking a gap year later."

Elsa smiled. She was glad that Olaf had finally found someone. "I hope it will work out. Even if it means I'm going to see her again, and it's going to be super awkward."

A man walked by and looked at them with wide eyes, most likely wondering what they were doing in the middle of the corridor. "Let's get this couch upstairs. There's plenty of other things to move."

They lifted it again and struggled to climb the last sets of stairs. When they finally arrived, sweating and panting, they saw Anna kneeling and petting a huge dog. A guy was standing next to the dog, a big grin on his face. He was most likely the same age as Anna, but he was taller than Elsa and had a very strong build. His big nose gave him a goofy look and he had medium-long blond hair. Elsa wouldn't say he was handsome, but he looked... kind. Maybe even a little dumb, but a nice guy.

Anna raised her head to look at Elsa as she arrived and the dog licked her face. "Hey sis! This is our neighbor. His name is Kristoff, and this charming huge ball of fur is Sven!"

The blonde went to the boy and shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Elsa, Anna's sister." She avoided the animal. Not that she didn't like dogs, but he really seemed dirty and she feared that he might have fleas or something.

"Yeah, she told me about you. I live just next door with my parents."

"And he's going to go to the same high-school as me!" added Anna with enthusiasm.

Elsa wasn't so enthusiastic. "Oh, great."

There was a blank before Kristoff spoke again. "Let me help you with this." He went next to her and helped her lift the couch. From what she could tell, it didn't take him much effort.

"Thanks." They brought it inside and Elsa noticed that Flynn and Rapunzel hadn't actually brought up many things while her and Olaf took care of the most bulky piece of furniture.

"This is a nice place you've got here. I so envy you Anna. Don't tell my parents though." said Kristoff.

Anna laughed and Elsa silently reprimanded herself as she realized that she was getting jealous again. _This is a good thing. She'll have a friend when she arrives at school._

"Let me help you with the other stuff."

"Are you sure?" Elsa didn't want to owe him anything. "There's five of us, we can do it."

"Yeah, I'm so bored that I'll actually enjoy this. Just let me get Sven inside first." Anna petted the dog once more and the blond boy went inside his home. He came back a few minutes later, looking ready to work.

They all took the elevator to go downstairs to the small truck they had rented, and continued bringing things up. Their new neighbor proved to be a hardworking, funny and genuinely kind guy. And he was a force of nature, carrying everything as if it was as light as a feather.

Their parents had bought them most of the furniture and electrical goods they needed, and Elsa had used some of the money she had earned during summer to buy a TV. Once everything was up, they started unwrapping.

"So, who's got the big bedroom?" Rapunzel asked, a cardboard box with a big ' _Anna's clothes_ ' written on it in her arms.

"Hmm, we didn't speak about that."

"I'll take the small one. Sis can have the big one." said Anna.

Elsa found that a bit suspicious. She had been sure that Anna would have wanted the bigger one, and she was ready to let her sister have it.

"Are you sure? You were always complaining that my room was slightly bigger than yours in Arendelle."

"Yeah, it's ok. This is big enough for me."

Rapunzel shrugged and brought the box to she smaller room. "I'll put this there."

Once things began to look better, the blonde went to her sister and handed her some money.

"Could you go shopping while we finish? Buy some pizzas and drinks for tonight."

"Sure. I don't really know where to go though."

"I can come with you and show you the neighborhood if you want." volunteered Kristoff.

"Yep! Thanks a lot, Kris."

 _Nicknames already? They've known each other for three hours tops._

"No problem! Follow me." They left and Elsa started unpacking the tableware to put into their new cupboards. Rapunzel came over to help her while the two boys busied themselves assembling the bed in Elsa's room.

"So, what do you think of this new neighbor of yours?" She asked innocently, but Elsa knew very well where she was going with it.

"I guess he's a good guy. He offered to help when he didn't even know us. And he looks kind."

"Yeah. And he's not an ugly one. A bit rough maybe, but he's tall, strong and has nice hair."

"Hmm. Should Flynn be worried?"

"Nope! The question is, should you?" Rapunzel had a rather malicious smirk on her face as she said that.

"Why should I?" She wasn't going to admit anything.

"Anna and him are already as thick as thieves."

Elsa grunted and started whispering. "It's none of my business who she likes or doesn't like. And I'd prefer knowing that she's with a nice guy rather than with someone like her ex."

"Yeah… you can't fool me, Elsa, I know you're getting jealous already."

She sighed. "I am. But I have to fight it. My jealousy is getting worse. And, as I said, he does seem like a nice fellow."

"You're right. So, anything happened during summer?"

Elsa hadn't told her friend about the kiss in the pool, and she wouldn't tell her because it wasn't a thing she wanted people to know. Not that she was afraid her best-friend would tell anyone, but it felt too intimate of a moment to share.

"We kind of kissed when I got my baccalaureate results. Just a peck."

"At school?" Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I saw that. It was cute."

"I don't think everybody would feel the same." _And I hope you were the only one to notice it_.

"Yep. It took me quite some time to see it this way. Just know that I wouldn't turn my back on you if you acted on your feelings. Provided that Anna wants it too, of course."

"Uh… thanks. But it won't come to that."

Olaf interrupted their talk as he came into the living room to fetch some tools.

"Are you having difficulties with the bed?" Elsa asked, trying to quickly change the topic.

"Nah, don't worry. It's going to be up and ready in no time."

When Anna and Kristoff came back, almost everything was ready. They put the groceries in the fridge and took a break.

"Well, I think you don't need me anymore. I'll go back home. It's been real nice meeting you all, and I'm glad you're our new neighbors!"

He started saying goodbye to everyone and Elsa hesitated for a while. Finally, her good manners won over her jealousy. "You should come back in an hour to eat and drink with us."

"Umm… are you sure it doesn't bother you?" He looked at both sisters.

"Yeah, you really helped us out today. It's the least we can do."

"Oh, thanks then. See you in an hour."

He left and Anna turned toward her. "Wow sis, where's your cold attitude? It's not your style to invite people home a few hours after you've met them." She smirked as Elsa playfully poked her in the ribs.

They added the last touches, putting clothes into their closets, configuring all the electronic devices, sweeping the floor one last time, and relished in the view of their new flat once it was all finished. It felt cozy. And it already felt like home.

Anna went to her sister's side and encircled her waist with her arms. "I'm so happy we'll be living here together sis."

"Yeah." Elsa paused, thinking about how it had come to this. She had just wanted to get away from Arendelle and her sister. And now, she would be living alone with her sister, in their own place. "I'm happy too."

They were getting really hungry when Olaf finally came back. Elsa had half-expected him to come all groomed and dressed-up, but he was still wearing plain clothes and his hair was all messed-up. He had a pack of beer in his hands, though, and Olaf happily put it into the fridge.

They ate pizza and drank beer, celebrating their new home, and Elsa took the opportunity to get to know their neighbor.

"So, you've been in Corona for a long time?"

"Yeah, I've always lived here."

"So, you didn't come here for the art classes like Anna?"

"Me, art classes? No way!" Elsa had to admit that she had difficulties picturing him as an artist. "I went to middle-school here, and the high-school Anna is going to is the closest to here."

"It would be great if we were in the same class! I mean… it could be useful as we're neighbors, and all." Anna seemed a bit embarrassed and Elsa didn't like it.

"Yeah, it would be great. Art classes are just an option, so it's possible. You'll have extra classes every day though because of that."

Elsa went back to him. "Have you got any siblings?"

"Nope. I only live with my parents. And Sven. I kind of regret it now that I see how close you two are."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, people even think we're dating sometimes." She kissed her sister on the cheek as she said that and Elsa mentally facepalmed. _Did you really have to say that on the first day you met him, Anna?_

"Oh? That's weird."

They had a nice evening and it was past midnight when they heard their doorbell ring. They were puzzled at first, before they realized that it was their bell. Elsa rose from the couch and went to the door, wondering who it could be. _I hope we didn't make too much noise on the first day_.

She opened it and saw a huge blonde man behind it.

"Hi. I'm your neighbor."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm sorry, did we make too much noise?"

"No, no, don't worry. I'm Kriss' father." _Yeah, I can see the likeness_. "Can you tell him that it's getting late?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"And welcome, by the way."

She nodded and he left with a wave of his hand. Kristoff had heard the conversation and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

The two sisters and Elsa's friends decided to call it a night and went to bed. As usual, Anna ended up offering hers to Rapz and slept with her sister.

"What do you think of our neighbor?"

"He seems nice."

"Yeah… I like him already." _Hmpf, I figured_. "I don't know, I just have the feeling we'll get along great."

"That's good. You haven't started school and you've already found a friend."

"Yep." The redhead settled herself between her sister's arms, head on her shoulder, and it reminded Elsa of the two weeks they had spent alone together in Arendelle during the holidays.

"It's going to be an amazing year, sis."

Elsa nodded, but had some difficulties falling asleep as she couldn't stop worrying about their new neighbor.


	41. Goodbyes

Elsa was driving with Anna at her side and she saw in the rear-view mirror that their parent's car was still just behind them. It was September 2nd, a Friday, and they were going to Corona for good this time. Well, they would return to Arendelle for the weekend soon, but they were going to spend their first week alone there. Rapunzel and Flynn hadn't waited for school to start and had begun living in their flat as soon as it was ready, but the two sisters had decided to go back to Arendelle and spend a final week with their parents. Anna was just sixteen after all, and the blonde knew that her sister would miss them, despite what she had said.

They had put the last of their things that they needed in the trunk of the car. Their laptops, some clothes they hadn't taken the first time, Anna's art supplies, and of course Marshmallow, who was currently lying on the backseat.

When they got home, and Elsa realized that she had already associated the flat with home, the two sisters happily showed their parents around.

"It's really nice, girls! You'll be well off here." their father started, and their mother added "Yes. This is a relief, because you might be here for a long time."

Elsa hadn't really thought about that, but they were going to stay there for at least three years if not much more. She planned to stay in college for at least five years, and Anna had to spend three years at Corona for high-school. And there was no reason she would go to a different university once she had finished school.

Anna put Marshmallow onto her bed and they quickly put away the last of the things they had brought. Their parents were going to stay until Sunday and Anna told them to put their things in her room.

"Thanks. Are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"It's not really comfy. I'll sleep with sis." _That's so generous of you, Anna!_ Still, Elsa wasn't really against it.

"Ok, then."

"I'm gonna go say hi to Kristoff!" Anna left and Elsa offered their parents something to drink. She knew the two teenagers had already exchanged phone numbers too, and it bothered her a little. But she had so stay away from that.

"Who's this Kristoff guy?"

"Our neighbor. Well, the son of our neighbors. We met him when we moved in."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"Sixteen, just like her. And they're going to the same school."

"Mhmm..." it seemed her father didn't like it either.

"Do you think she might have a crush on him?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know. But he's a nice guy."

"You'll watch them, right? Make sure nothing bad happens."

"I will." _More than you think!_

They waited for Anna to come back, and left a few minutes later to visit the city. It turned out, Corona was a beautiful town, especially in the city center. The two sisters had already seen it a little of it and they were getting to know it better. They walked through the streets as the sun was setting and then ate at a restaurant. They tried speaking about something other than the fact that their parents would soon leave them alone here, but it weighed on all of them and an atmosphere of sadness and melancholy settled in.

They went to bed as soon as they arrived back home, and Anna snuggled against her.

"I'm a little sad."

Elsa stroke her back gently. "Yeah, me too."

"I wanted so badly to get away from them. They really pissed me off during the holidays. But I think I'll miss them."

"We will go back to Arendelle whenever you want."

"Thanks, sis."

Elsa waited for a bit. "Do you regret it? The plan and everything? Coming here?"

"Nope." Anna hadn't hesitated at all and the blonde was glad about that. "It would be even worse if you were leaving without me. I don't know how I would have gotten through it. What about you?"

Elsa wondered. Did she regret her own plan? They were only here because she had wanted to be far away from her sister, after all. And it had failed in a very spectacular way. They would still all be together in Arendelle if she hadn't come up with her original plan. She was pretty sure now that she was glad Anna had followed her. Living here alone would have been horrible.

"I don't really know. But I'm glad you're here with me."

Anna lifted her head and gave her sister a quick peck on the corner of her mouth, as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Me too. Night, sis."

Elsa was a bit stunned and didn't answer. The kiss had brought her back to the cherished memory of what had happened during summer and a lot of emotions she didn't want to feel because of her sister rushed over her. _I can't let her make this into a habit_.

* * *

The next day went by as quickly as the first. They did some home improvements in the morning and went to Corona's medieval castle in the afternoon. It was well maintained and they enjoyed the visit. Anna grew bored pretty quickly though, and started sulking a little when Elsa refused to hold her hand. _Not with our parents around._

She had been fidgeting on her phone for a few minutes when she announced. "Kristoff says the water is still warm. We could go to the beach."

Elsa grunted. "Turn off your phone and enjoy the visit." She grabbed her sister's hand to compensate and Anna gave her a bright smile. Elsa led her sister through the different rooms and tried not to think about how easily she had been manipulated.

Later, they ate at home and spent the evening watching TV. Their parents left after lunch the next day. The goodbyes were hard and soon, they all started crying.

"Be responsible, work hard, and don't do anything you wouldn't do if you were still in Arendelle."

"Yes, mom."

"And Elsa, take care of your sister. Actually, you both take care of each other, ok?"

"Of course."

"And call us every day. Tell us if you ever want us to come and visit you." Their parents were both really emotional right now and Elsa wondered if she had ever seen her father cry before. She tried to wipe her own tears and hugged him. Anna was in an even worse shape and was sobbing in their mother's arms.

The farewells lasted for a long time, until their parents finally left, with some last pieces of advice and loving words.

It was way too silent once they were gone and Elsa felt a little lonely. She wondered how hard it would have been if she had been forced to leave Anna too. The goodbyes would have been heart-wrenching. Anna was still crying and Elsa took her little sister in her arms.

"I'm gonna miss them."

"I know." She rubbed her sister's back silently and it took them some time to get back to their usual selves.

"What do you want to do today? Last day of holidays." Elsa asked.

"Hmm, we could go to that beach Kris was talking about."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go change." Elsa went to her room and changed into her swimsuit, then put shorts and a shirt on it. When she got out, Anna was already ready. She went to the bathroom to check if they had some sunscreen and grabbed the tube when she found it.

"Ok then, let's go."

"Hmm… would it bother you if I invited Kristoff?"

 _Yes_. "No."

"You sure?"

She shrugged. "He might become a good friend of yours, so yeah, go ahead." She had to start fighting her jealousy, and it was a good way to do it. She thought about inviting Rapunzel and Flynn as well, but they were most likely enjoying their new life living as a couple together.

"Ok, I'll go find him." Elsa sat on the couch and waited for her sister to come back. _You have to let her go. She needs to find someone and you need to accept it_. _And he's a good guy. He'd be great for her, after what she went through with Hans._

Anna came back soon and told her that their neighbor had gladly accepted and that he was currently changing.

He knocked soon enough and they joined him outside.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hi." _Don't be too cold_. "How are you?"

"Kinda bummed out because school is starting again tomorrow. But I guess it has to eventually."

"Aren't you thrilled to start high-school? I was really looking forward to it when I was your age."

He looked at her as if she was crazy and Anna laughed. "Don't mind her, she's like the perfect student."

"School is great. Maybe you should have tried working this summer too, Anna. Then I'm sure you'd be happy to get back to your books."

"Hmpf."

"Anyway, should I take the car or not?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you had your license. But, it's close. We can walk."

"Ok!" She closed the door and put her keys in her purse.

They left their building and followed his directions. They were walking side by side and Elsa didn't reject her sister when Anna took her hand. She had realized that Anna did this more and more often, and she would often turn her away, but she was glad she did it in front of Kristoff. Maybe it meant Anna wasn't interested in him after all.

If Kristoff saw, he made no comments on it, and they arrived at the beach approximately twenty minutes later.

"Next time, we'll take your car sis. This is way too far to walk."

Elsa chuckled. "You really need to do more sports. You could use my treadmill."

"I knew you were working out! You're really fit." said Kristoff with enthusiasm.

Elsa could feel Anna's hand squeezing her own harder. "Yeah, I've been doing it for a year now. You're quite fit too."

"Yeah, I go to a gym. I could give you the address if you want."

Elsa wondered for a bit. "Why not? I need to make sure I'll have enough time between the flat and my courses first, but I'd like that."

They talked about what he did to exercise while they walked on the beach, trying to find a free spot. She could see a lot of teenagers and students around them and she wondered if she would see some again tomorrow at the university. Maybe some of her future classmates were here.

They finally found a clear spot and placed their towels on the sand. Kristoff put his next to Anna and Elsa did so too, so the redhead ended in the middle. Anna grabbed the hem of her shirt and was going to lift it up, but Elsa turned her head away and observed their neighbor. She wanted to see if he would look at her, and was a bit surprised when he didn't.

 _Maybe he knows you're watching him_. _Or maybe he has enough will not to ogle every undressing girl he sees_. She glanced at her sister and watched her as she unbuttoned her tight shorts and got out of them, which revealed her green bikini bottom. _Fuck he's got more will than me. Or maybe he's not into her_. Elsa had some trouble imagining that because she found Anna incredibly cute and sexy, but she knew she was biased. Maybe Anna wasn't his type. _A lot of people love girls with big butts and boobs_. Elsa was crazy for her sister's slim and petite figure, but maybe he didn't see it for what is was.

She undressed too and observed the guy from the corner of her eyes as she did so. _Nope, it's not about a type. He's just considerate and doesn't stare._ She wasn't a proud person, but she knew she had nice curves and was used to people glancing at her, and she was a bit surprised he wasn't.

She sat on her towel and grabbed the sunscreen from her bag before applying some of it on herself. Then, she handed it to Anna who used it too. Anna lay on her stomach and asked: "Can you put it on my back please?"

She didn't want her to ask their neighbor to do that, so she complied and straddled her sister's legs, careful not to be too high on her. Then she started rubbing her shoulders and tried to not enjoy it too much. Anna's hands went to her back and she unhooked her bikini top. _Fuck, I forgot about that. She'd better not take it off or I'll rip Kristoff's eyes out_. Thankfully, she just unhooked it and didn't cast it aside. Still, her sister's back was bare for her and she continued her work, which quickly became a massage. She heard her sister moan a little when she rubbed her back dimples with her thumbs, the rest of her fingers on her slim waist, and it turned her on even more.

"I found it strange when you said it earlier, but I think I can see why people would think you're dating."

Elsa quickly took her hands off of her sister's exquisite body _. Fuck. You're not in your garden, there's plenty of people around._

She was searching for something to say but Anna just laughed. "She does the best massages. It would be a shame not to enjoy them."

Elsa decided to stay quiet and lay down on her towel. She grabbed a book and started reading, but she wasn't in the right state of mind and had to go back to the same page over and over again. It seemed as if the two other teenagers took a nap.

Anna spoke up about an hour later. "It's getting really hot. Let's go swim for a bit?"

Kristoff agreed and so did Elsa.

"Can you help me with my top sis?"

"Yeah, of course." She was relieved Anna wasn't planning to go topless, but it felt really strange and arousing to help Anna with her bikini.

They stood up and went into the water. It was cold, colder than their swimming pool back in Arendelle, but it was a welcomed sensation and they spent the whole afternoon switching between sunbathing to swimming.

When they got back home, Kristoff thanked them both for the day and they parted at their door.

"See you tomorrow Anna. Bye Elsa. I'll give you the address of my gym next time."

When he was gone, Elsa started cooking while Anna showered and then they watched TV together afterward. It was eleven when the older sister said that they should go to sleep.

"Ok sis. Lemme brush my teeth and then I'll join you."

"Uh… Anna, you do realize you've got your own room and bed?"

The redhead went to the bathroom and pretended she hadn't heard.

Elsa sighed and followed her. "We've already spent four days here and you've never slept in your bed. And I already told you not to use the blue toothbrush!"

"Don't be so grumpy." Anna spat in the sink and washed her mouth. "I know you like our sleepovers. And it's a ritual to sleep together before school starts."

Elsa conceded and found herself in her bed a few minutes later. Anna showed up at the door wearing a short T-shirt and she slipped under the cover to snuggle against her. She kissed her sister good night and tried to find sleep.

"Are you sure you're not bi, sis?"

"Huh? Where does that come from?"

"I don't know. You were strangely nice to Kris."

The blonde burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can assure you I'm not bi. And I was just trying to be nice for you."

"Hmpf. Ok."

"Don't worry, I won't steal him from you."

She thought she heard her sister mutter something, but she couldn't make out the words. The day had exhausted her and she fell asleep quickly.


	42. New beginnings

The alarm clock woke up the two sisters and Anna groaned at the irritating sound. She had been a bit worried last night and she had fallen asleep late. She extended an arm and hit the snooze button with her fist. _Five more minutes_. She nuzzled against the warm body beside her and kept her eyes shut.

"Come on little sloth. Can't be late on the first day."

"Five minutes." she grumbled in a sleep laced voice, gripping her sister's waist tighter.

"Nope." Elsa had fallen asleep pretty quick and they hadn't even talked much last evening. Of course she wasn't tired!

"Please..."

The blonde sighed and waited in the bed, but the redhead could feel how impatient her sister was growing. How could she be so excited to go back to school?

A few seconds later, at least, from Anna's biased perception of time, Elsa disentangled Anna's arms and got out of the bed. "Hurry up, your five minutes are over."

Anna groaned again, missing her sister's warmth, and that was before Elsa cruelly wound up the blinds and opened the window.

"You've got five more minutes while I prepare breakfast, but that's it."

"Thanks..."

Soon, she could smell hot chocolate and got up. She didn't bother changing and went to their kitchen to sit at the table. Elsa gave her a bowl and she felt a little bad letting her sister do everything. _I'll make up for it some other day._

She yawned as Elsa sat across her.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really. I'm a bit worried that everyone is going to know each other and I won't."

"You already know one person."

"Yeah, but he must have friends there already."

"He can introduce you to them then. And you won't be the only one coming from afar."

She nodded. "Yeah... but they will know each other from the dorms. Not that I regret being here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in easily."

They finished breakfast and Anna prepared her bag while Elsa showered. Elsa came out in the same outfit she had worn last year for the start of school. _Why do I remember that? It's been a year!_ Her sister had been hot back then, but her silhouette and curves were even more eye-catching now.

"Anna? Your turn."

The redhead came out of her thoughts and went into the bathroom. They left once she was ready and Elsa drove her to school.

"Have a good day. Text me to tell me how it's going."

"Sure, sis. Thanks for the ride. See you tonight." Anna kissed her and left the car, a bit anxious, wondering how her first day would go.

* * *

Elsa watched her sister walking into her school. Anna turned back toward her as she got inside and waved with a smile on her face before disappearing into the building. The blonde grabbed her phone and replied to the text Rapunzel had sent her during the drive.

 **On my way, just dropped Anna off at school.**

They had agreed to find each other on the campus, even if they didn't go to the same classes. Elsa had chosen the science courses, obviously, with an emphasis on physics, while Rapunzel was in the literature department. Flynn had gone for computer science, so she guessed she would possibly share some math classes with him, but she wasn't sure.

She followed the GPS instructions but had difficulties finding a place to park. _I hope this is just because it's the first day_. She ended up parking quite far and almost ran to the university to avoid being late. She was panting when she found her friends in front of a building. They were kissing as she arrived and didn't see her.

"Come on! You live together now, do you really have to make out here?"

They parted and laughed. "Hey Elsa. What took you so long? You're almost late."

She sighed. "Anna wouldn't wake up. And then I couldn't find anywhere to park."

"Well you'd better find your lecture hall quickly. I'm gonna go." Rapunzel kissed her boyfriend again and waved at Elsa. "Let's all meet at noon?"

They agreed and all left in different directions. Elsa looked at the board to find her lecture hall and directed herself to it. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to be almost late, as people were rushing all around her, trying to find out where they had to go. The lecture hall was almost full when she got in and she looked around for a place to sit. It was surprising to see such a huge room filled with students. _Well, it's not Arendelle_.

She tried to find an empty seat next to the stairs so she wouldn't have to bother anyone to get a seat, but she couldn't find any. Then something caught her eyes. A girl was gesturing for her to go over. There was an empty seat on her right and Elsa guessed she didn't really have a choice now that someone had acknowledged her. So she apologized to the people she was walking in front of and reached the seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem! It's really packed in here."

"Yeah... "

"My name's Alice."

"Elsa." She looked at her neighbor as she introduced herself. She had blue eyes and long blond hair, but the most striking part of her was the black bow in it. It looked... a bit childish. She was also wearing a long light blue dress that gave her a slightly conservative look.

"Nice meeting you, Elsa."

"Same." Elsa was going to ask her if she was from Corona, but a man in his fifties, who she guessed was most likely a professor, grabbed a mic and welcomed them. His ten minutes long speech was only a way to tell them they were now students and needed to act as such. They were no longer in high-school and needed to work hard if they wanted to succeed in this university. She turned to her neighbor to talk but noticed that Alice was totally absorbed in what the professor was saying. Or maybe she was daydreaming. Elsa whispered her name and, seeing that there was no response, waved her hand in front of her.

That seemed to work as she blinked a few times. "Yeah? Sorry I blacked out for a bit. This one is so boring."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. I hope it won't be like this all day."

The rest of the morning consisted of a presentation of the year and the classes they would follow depending on their specialties. They also got a glimpse of their time schedule and she was surprised to see that they had much fewer classes than in high-school. _I'm gonna have plenty of free time_. It turned out Alice was interested in physics too. All their teachers began introducing themselves and she quickly got bored, especially when she realized that they were mostly all saying the same things.

She noted that her new classmate was lost in her thoughts again and she poked her on the shoulder. Alice jolted a bit and looked at her. "I blacked out again."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. So, are you from Corona?" she whispered, not wanting to attract any attention or bother the other students.

"No, I arrived here yesterday. What about you?"

"I'm from Arendelle."

"Do you know anyone here?"

"Yeah. My best friend and her boyfriend came here too. But they're not studying science."

"Oh. Ok." Alice sounded a bit disappointed.

They suffered in silence for the rest of the morning and Elsa was glad when it was finally over and they were dismissed. Apparently, the classes would only actually begin in two days.

"I'm eating with my friends. Want to tag along?" she asked Alice.

"Hmm, yeah, sure. Thank you."

So she introduced her to Flynn and Rapunzel and they went to eat in a fast-food restaurant. Her friends were thrilled to see that they didn't have that many hours of class a week. And it turned out Alice was a nice girl, if a bit uptight.

* * *

Once Anna entered her new school, she began looking around her to find any indications of where to go. There were people all around her, talking together in groups. _It's going to be so hard to fit in. I hope Kristoff is in my class_. She soon found the billboards which the classes were listed on, but the view was blocked by a group of guys way taller than her. She waited patiently and they finally left.

She scanned the lists and found her name. She desperately searched for Kristoff's on the same list and almost screamed with joy when she saw it. _Great, at least I won't be completely alone_. She looked at the other names, but she obviously didn't know a single one.

She had got away from the billboards and was looking around her, wondering if she should join a group to talk or find someone else who was alone when she saw a big blonde guy she knew well approaching. He walked right over to her when he saw her and Anna smiled.

"Hey Kris!"

"Hi Anna. How are you?"

"Good. I just looked at the lists, we're in the same class!" She tried to hide her excitement and watched him carefully as she told her the news.

"Really? That's awesome!" He seemed genuinely happy. "Let me have a look."

He was towering above almost everyone else and didn't have too many difficulties seeing it.

"So, do you know the other people?" She selfishly hoped that there weren't too many of his friends in their class. She could easily join a small group, but it would me much more difficult if he knew everyone.

"Yeah… a few." He didn't seem really happy about that.

"Missing your best friends?"

"Nah… it's just that I don't really like the people I know on this list."

"Oh." Come to think of it, he had come right to her. If he had good friends here, he probably would have found them first.

"I… I wasn't really popular in middle-school."

"Oh. Ok. Well, it's a new year, right? We start with a clean state and everything."

"Yeah, I hope so. Let's find our room."

They went through the school together, trying to find their room, and Anna wondered why her new friend hadn't been popular. He was really kind. And she couldn't imagine him being bullied with his height and broad shoulders.

They finally found their room and she noticed several students were already there. She said "hi" in a shy voice and got a few replies. They sat together at a table and waited for the bell to ring.

The whole morning was dedicated to a summary of the school and the classes they would attend. Apparently, instead of grouping all the pupils with the same option courses in the same class, they had decided to disperse them. So there were only two other people in her class who would attend the art classes. Her schedule was pretty tight, with art classes almost every evening, but drawing was more of a hobby than work for Anna, so she figured she could handle it.

They sat together at the cafeteria and she was surprised to see that nobody came over to Kristoff. It was a bit mysterious, but she figured he would tell her why if and when he wanted to. She took out her phone and texted her sister.

 **Hey sis! How is it going? Great for me, I'm with Kris!**

"Boyfriend?"

She looked at her neighbor, puzzled.

"Are you texting your boyfriend? You're smiling and all."

"Oh, no, it's Elsa."

"Oh. You're really close right?"

"Yeah… I love her so much. She loves me too, but she's always acting icy and everything. I only came here because of her, actually."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. I like art, of course. But I would have stayed in Arendelle if she hadn't come here for university."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the reply before sending another one.

 **Oh, great! I told you not to worry. It's going good for me too. I think I made a friend already. She's a bit weird, but she seems nice.**

 **Ok. What are u eating?**

She spent the rest of the break switching between explaining to Kristoff how she had manipulated her parents into sending her here and sending texts to her sister.

"Woah… you really went out of your way to follow her."

"Yep. I couldn't let her come here without me."

When the bell rang again, she sent a final text and turned her phone off.

 **Gotta go, see you tonight.**

They had their first classes in the afternoon and Anna realized that, unlike Elsa, she really hadn't missed school at all during the holidays. She suffered in silence though, glad that she wasn't alone at least. It made her think about her friends back in Arendelle and she decided she would have to call them tonight to get some news.

She didn't have art classes this evening, and she went home with Kristoff. They parted ways at the door and she entered her apartment.

"I'm home!" It felt good saying that.

Elsa was reading sprawled on the couch and Anna noticed that she had changed into shorts and a T-shirt. Her sister's shorts had slid down a bit and she could see the top of her white panties underneath. _That's not a thing you should notice about your sister_.

She went over to Elsa and bent over the couch to give her a peck on the lips. She liked it and figured it wouldn't hurt anyone. Her sister's lipstick always tasted really good.

"Anna… you should stop doing that."

"Oh? Does it bother you?"

"Well… yeah, a little. That's not something sisters do." _Always the same thing. Who cares about other sisters?_

"Ok, I'll try to remember it."

Elsa sighed. "Anyway, do you have homework yet?"

"Yeah… wanna help me?"

"Sure."

That was the only habit related to school that Anna missed. "Your room?"

Elsa nodded and Anna took her things to her sister's room. _Well, it's her room for now_. She had given Elsa the bigger room because she was determined to make it _their_ room. She just had to make the sleepovers last for a bit, and slowly bring her stuff over.

When she entered the room, she noticed that Elsa had brought along a second chair. _Nice try, sis_. She discarded it and sat on Elsa's lap anyway, putting her things on the desk.

"You really thought that would work?" She glanced at the second chair as she said so and her sister smiled.

"Not really, no." Still, Elsa's arms settled themselves around her waist, and they started working. Once they were done, Anna drew while Elsa did her usual workout. Then she decided to cook dinner and she told her about her day while they ate. They began watching TV, but she knew she had to come up with something if she didn't want her sister to refuse to let her into her bed tonight.

"Let's watch a series in your bed."

"Ok. I'll grab my laptop." _Haha, you're so naive, sis!_

She watched the first episode, but feigned feeling asleep during the second one. She rested her head on her sister's ample chest and closed her eyes. She smiled as Elsa began stroking her hair and she almost fell asleep for good.

When the second episode was over, she heard her sister say "Come on let's go to sleep."

She didn't answer.

"Anna." She nudged her on the shoulder.

"I'm asleep, sis. Just turn off the light." she muttered.

"Anna… you have your own bed."

"Too tired." She nuzzled against her breasts.

"I could carry you there." She had rather enjoyed that the last time. She had felt so safe and cherished in her sister's arms.

"Nope."

Elsa sighed. "Ok, But this is the last day you're sleeping here."

"Of course" She yawned. "Night, love." There was a brief moment of awkward silence. "I mean, night sis. Love you."

"Good night, Anna." Elsa kissed her on the forehead and the redhead fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	43. Up Against The Wall

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, Elsa knew she could continue to lay in bed a little. She didn't have class today, after all. But, it seemed Anna didn't want to get up either. Had she always been so lazy and hard to wake up in Arendelle? _I've got to ask mom_.

"You've got to go to school Anna."

"Why do I have to, but you don't? It's so unfair!"

"Work hard for three years and you'll have the same timetable that I have."

Her sister continued to cling to her and the blonde sighed.

"Anna... don't be a brat."

"You're no fun..." She waited for a few more minutes.

"Don't make me kick you out of bed..." Anna still didn't answer.

"No more sleepovers if you can't get up in the morning."

"Oh? Does that mean we'll get sleepovers every night if I get up now?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what I understood." She finally got up and Elsa watched her as she grabbed her jeans and put it on.

"I think I put on some weight during summer." Elsa almost laughed at the ridiculous comment, but she was too absorbed in staring at her sister struggling to get her ass in her jeans.

"Sis?" The blonde looked up and noticed that Anna was looking at her over her shoulder.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" She finally managed to put it on and now struggled to button it.

This time Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah sure. You weight what? 100 pounds? 110?"

"Something like that. It's been a while since I last checked." She took off her old T-shirt and Elsa stared at her bare back as she put on a bra.

"You're looking really hot". _Wrong way to say it._ "I mean, you have nothing to be insecured about. But maybe we should go shopping and buy you some new jeans for that fat bottom of yours."

Anna turned around and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "When did you start being so mean with me!" She put on a shirt. "You're going to stay in bed?"

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna sleep a little more."

"Lucky you." She left and Elsa dozed off as she heard her sister preparing breakfast.

She was half asleep when Anna came back into her room.

"Have a nice day, sleepyhead." Anna kissed her softly on the lips and left. _She really needs to stop doing that_.

* * *

When Anna got out of her apartment, she saw Kristoff waiting in the corridor, leaning against the wall and fidgeting on his phone.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hi, Anna! Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

They were in the elevator when she asked. "Do you think my body looks good?"

"Uh..."

Anna realized what she had just asked. She didn't know why, but she had felt comfortable asking him. He wasn't like the boys she had met in middle school in Arendelle. He wasn't only talking to her because he wanted to go out with her. She thought they could be friends despite being different genders. That had been almost impossible in middle school, but she hoped it could be done in high school.

"I mean, in an objective way. Elsa told me I was looking really hot, but I don't know."

"Oh." He was surprised, and she wondered if it was something sisters shouldn't say. She didn't really know. "Yeah, you look good. In an objective way."

"Thanks."

They heard a _ding_ and the doors opened. They started walking and she came back to the topic.

"You too, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, no." He seemed embarrassed and she hoped it didn't look like she was asking him out because she wasn't actually interested in him, so she added "Or boyfriend for that matter."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't care. Elsa's a lesbian."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I hope it's cool with you."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think I've ever met one before, but it's cool."

"I'm not sure I'm completely straight either." She hadn't really ever been attracted to girls, but to be honest her best kiss had been by far the one she had shared with Elsa, and she did love her sister's breasts a bit too much. So, she could be bi for all she knew.

"I... I see." Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. But she trusted him.

"I'm not sure, and I'm not really open about this, so if you could keep it a secret..."

"No problem."

"Are people homophobic around here?"

"A... a little, yeah. Some of them, anyway."

"Oh, I'll be careful then."

She redirected the discussion onto school matters and they arrived fifteen minutes later. She really preferred it when Elsa just drove her to school. They worked all morning and she took advantage of the lunch break to call Ariel, while Kristoff had a gym class. She had forgotten to call her yesterday evening.

"Hey Ariel! How are you?"

"Hi! Nice to hear from you. I'm doing ok."

"Great. How's high school?"

"Not too bad. I'm with Jasmine, at least. What about you, did you make new friends?"

"Hmm... I met a nice guy. He's my neighbor, actually."

"Oohhh! That's interesting! Is he hot?"

Of course she would say that. "Yeah, kinda. Tall and strong. But I'm not sure I'm interested in a relationship. I need a friend more."

"Yeah, of course." She could hear heavy sarcasm in her friend's voice.

"What about your art classes?"

"I'm starting them tonight. Two hours three times a week."

"That's a lot!"

"Yeah... but I think I'll like it."

"Ok. I need to go now, but do you want to see us this weekend?"

"Sure! That would be great. I'll call you back later."

She hung up and spent some time playing on her phone. Kristoff came back to her a few minutes before the start of their next class, and she noticed that he didn't look so good.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's ok."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well."

"Stupid guys, that's all. I don't think I'll continue the gym classes."

"Oh... that's too bad."

He shrugged. "Forget it. Let's get back to our classes."

She did so, but couldn't help wondering what had happened. _Well, I'm not going to insist if he doesn't want to talk about it_.

* * *

Elsa had spent the day getting a head start on the courses she would have during the week. She had gone to the bookstore and bought every book her teachers had advised them to get on the first day and had started reading some of them. She was deeply focused on one when Anna came back from school.

"So tireeeeed." Anna moaned as she walked towards Elsa and crashed on her on the couch.

Elsa tried to stay focused on her book, but her cute sister kept her from doing that. So eventually, she closed it, mentally noting the number of the last page she had read, and asked her "Good day?"

"Yeah... art classes are awesome. And the teacher is great. But it's been such a long day." She buried herself in her sister's chest, and Elsa glanced at the clock. It was already seven.

"Wow, time flew."

The redhead grunted. "Where did the hundred books come from?"

"I bought them. I need to read them all."

Anna raised her head a little and took Elsa's glasses off her ears. "You'll read later, when I'm not here. I need cuddles."

Elsa sighed, but complied, and Anna grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

They watched a cooking show for a while, but Elsa's mind was too concerned with Anna's breath on her cleavage to listen to anything they were saying. Then, Anna slipped her hand under her sister's shirt and her thumb started rubbing her toned stomach.

 _How could you think it would be ok to live with her? You'll never get over her. And she's getting bolder every day. If only she could understand the state I'm in when she does these sorts of things._

When Anna reached behind her own back to unclip and discard her bra with a sigh of relief, Elsa decided it was too much. She got up and went to the kitchen. "Let's cook and eat."

"Sure, sis."

* * *

The week went by, and Elsa suffered. The classes were great. She welcomed the increased difficulty compared to high school and she loved studying only sciences. She had made a new friend and she saw Rapunzel and Flynn every day. It turned out, Alice was a very intelligent young woman, but she was prone to daydreaming, and Elsa often had to wake her up during their classes. She was also a bit conservative, and Elsa had spotted a gold cross on her once. She had quickly tucked it back under her blouse though.

What was really hard was living with Anna. She had known it wouldn't be easy, considering her desires, but she hadn't considered how hard it would be. They had spent every night together, and Anna had even started moving her clothes and other stuff over. She was walking around in her undies in the morning, saying, that way, she didn't have to get dressed twice. And Anna still hadn't stopped kissing her on the lips.

Everything Anna did was a reminder to Elsa of her attraction to her little sister. She had done the laundry the previous day, and she had felt like a pervert when she had been handling her sister's cute undies. They were currently packing things to go back to Arendelle for the weekend.

"Let's not forget Marshmallow!"

"Huh? You never sleep with him here. We're not going to bring him everywhere."

"Yeah, I know. Let's keep him in Arendelle. I don't need him here since I've got you. But I think you won't let me sleep in your bed back there."

"Yeah..."

"You know, I thought I would miss mom and dad, especially last week when they left. But finally, I don't really want to go back. It would be nice to relax together."

Elsa wanted the opposite. To get some rest, to be away from Anna for a little bit for a few days. "I'm sure they've missed us. We can't leave them alone on the weekend too."

"Yeah, I know."

They arrived at their parent's house in the evening, since Anna had finished school at seven again, and gladly ate what had been prepared for them, after getting out of the long hugs their parents gave them. Their parents asked them how school was going, and if they were doing well in their flat. Once again, Elsa was tempted to insinuate that there were some problems, but she didn't. Their parents asked them all kind of questions, and her father hadn't forgotten about Kristoff. When they finally had a break, the two sisters went to their own respective beds.

Elsa tossed and turned in hers. She felt lonely in this big bed and couldn't find sleep. She missed Anna's warmth and softness, and it made her think. _You're getting too attached to her. It's going to destroy you when she finds someone and starts dating. And she might soon, seeing how close she's getting with our new neighbor. And it's not healthy to want her so much when you can't have her._ She had to change things. She remembered the promise she had forced her sister to make. That she would leave if Elsa wanted to _. But how could you possibly tell her that? It would break her heart. How would that be any better?_

All sorts of scenarios went through her head. Lying to Anna and telling her that she was too hard to live with. Confessing and driving her away with the truth. Acting like a bitch and making her sister want to leave. Going back to Arendelle with whatever excuse she would find. Forcing herself to date someone. It had somewhat worked with Esmeralda, maybe she could try again. At least it had helped keep Anna off her mind a little.

Every one of these scenarios would hurt them both, and the only thing she was sure about when she finally found sleep was that she had to act, to do something.

The weekend helped, as it brought some distance between the two sisters. They slept apart for two nights, and Anna spent all of Saturday with her friends. Elsa took advantage of the fact that Rapunzel and Flynn were apart too to visit her best friend. She had rarely been to Rapunzel's house, but she needed advice.

She rang the door and her best friend opened it.

"Hey, Elsa! You still haven't come over to our flat in Corona, but you visit me here!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I kinda need your help. About something I can't discuss in front of Flynn."

"Oh. Come in."

They went to Rapunzel's room and sat on the bed.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm going crazy. I thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, I love being with her, and I figured I would prefer living with her, despite my hidden desires, than abandoning her and missing her every day. But I had no idea how hard it would be."

"Is it that much different from living with your parents?"

"Yeah... She's taken the habit of kissing me on the lips. And she hasn't even slept once in her room."

"Why don't you tell her it bothers you? It would be a legitimate remark."

"I try... but she's stubborn. And I can't refuse her anything."

They stayed silent for a moment. "I can see only three possibilities."

"I'm listening."

"Either you tell her, quite firmly, that you don't want her to be so close. That you're sisters and it's not appropriate. And mostly that it bothers you. Or, you can tell her the truth and how her clinginess is affecting you."

"Yeah... I'm not sure that would work. The thing is, she knows I love being close to her. So she assumes I don't really want it to stop, which is true in a way."

"Hmm... second option then. You tell her the whole truth."

"I actually considered it yesterday night. It would drive her away for good, and I think she wouldn't tell our parents. She loves me and wouldn't want to hurt me too much, even if she sees me for who I really am."

"Yeah, or maybe she wouldn't be so disgusted."

Elsa began to argue, but her best friend interrupted her. "I know, you don't believe she would take it well. But at least it would solve the problem, either way."

"Yeah... there's still the risk she tells someone though. What's your third option?"

"You tell her you can't live with her anymore. That she needs to go to the dorm."

"She won't understand why."

"Tell her you need all your time for your studies. She already thinks you were ready to live alone in Corona for this. She could believe that you want to devote all your time to school and that she takes too much of it away."

Elsa wondered for a few seconds. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the best out of the options she had.

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

And she did think about it, but couldn't make up her mind to do it. Another week passed, and things only grew worse.


	44. Experiments

They got back to school on Monday. At the end of the school day, Anna was walking through the schoolyard with Kristoff when she heard a guy calling to them.

"Hey Kris! Finally found a girlfriend, eh?"

Kristoff ignored them and kept walking, but Anna stopped. The boy who had yelled at them looked like the typical high school bully, and he had two friends behind him.

"Yeah, that's right I'm talking about you. Although you're so skinny maybe he imagines you're a boy when he fucks you."

 _What the...?_

"Don't fucking bring her into this."

"Oh, he's so mad because we're making fun of his boyfriend."

Anna was beginning to get a slight idea about what was happening and what her friend had been hiding. She saw that Kristoff was clenching his fists and it reminded her of how Elsa had gone crazy and beaten up Hans. She didn't want things to end the same way, so she tried to appease the atmosphere.

"Come on Kris, they're not worth it. Let them talk and just ignore them."

She tried to lead him away, but the bully approached them.

"Or maybe you're not a girl at all. Who knows what you're hiding in your pants."

How could people be so cruel and stupid? She was growing pissed herself. But she didn't have time to say anything because Kristoff suddenly headbutted him on the face. She heard a crack, probably indicating a broken nose, and the guy fell to the ground. Unfortunately, his two friends immediately jumped on Kristoff and she was too afraid to intervene.

She had to admit that Kris could hold his own in a fight. He was much taller and bigger than the other two, and he managed to hold them off. He took some hits, and she could see blood splashing around after a hit to his face, but he gave as good as he got. Soon, dozens of students arrived and cheered as they watched the fight. She tried to look around to find an adult and was relieved to see two of the school monitors rushing to them. When they finally arrived to separate them, Kristoff had sent one of his attacker to the ground, but he had a nasty wound on his eyebrow.

After much shouting, they both stopped and the crowd scattered away, not wanting to get detention. All four boys were brought to the headmaster office and Anna tagged along.

"I saw everything and I was in the middle of the argument." she explained to the monitors.

She waited outside the office and tried to hear what was being said. Unfortunately it seemed as if the building was sound-proof and she couldn't hear a thing. She waited, until the door finally opened and the headmaster told her to come in.

She did and looked around. The four boys had their head bowed, looking at the ground. _They must have been given quite the roasting_.

"So, Miss Wynter, would you care to explain what happened?"

"Yes, of course." She tried to be objective and not too emotional. She hated both bullies and homophobic pricks, but she had to appear calm.

"We were walking through the schoolyard when this one called out to us" she said, showing the guy with the broken nose. "He made fun of Kristoff for finally having a girlfriend, and then insulted me, saying I was skinny and that was why he was with me."

She took a break. "We're not even together, by the way."

"That's not really relevant, miss."

"Yes, sorry. Then, he insulted me again, saying that maybe I wasn't a girl. So I assumed they were implying that Kristoff was gay and then they were being homophobic about it."

The four boys didn't say a word and the headmaster nodded before telling her 'Thank you. You may leave now."

She waited outside the office and they all came out ten minutes later.

"So, how did it go?" she whispered to her friend as they both got out.

"I'm suspended tomorrow for fighting at school. My parents are going to kill me."

"Fuck, that's so unfair."

"Yeah... and I can't explain to them why I actually fought."

"Maybe I can come with you and tell them that you were protecting me? That's kind of the truth."

He hesitated for a while. "Yeah, that might help. Thanks."

"What about the other three?"

"They're suspended for a week, for fighting, bullying, insulting and making homophobic remarks."

"At least they got what they deserved..."

They started walking home in silence, but she decided to break it.

"So... this is why you weren't that popular, as you said?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you really gay? Or they just think that?"

"I guess I am. I'm not interested in girls. Rumors started because of that. I never had a girlfriend, and I wasn't looking for one. Then one day last year, a guy came to me and told me that he was gay and wanted to go out with me. It surprised me, but it made me realize that I was into boys. He wasn't really a nice guy, but he was cute and I thought I could at least experiment a little with him, so I told him yes. But it turned out he was only playing with me. The other guys had sent him to see what I would say."

"Fuck... seriously? They're such jerks."

"Yeah... after that incident, the rumors grew and guys started making fun of me. Some girls too. And in the locker rooms, they kept harassing me and telling me not to look at them. It... it was a hard year."

"I'm so sorry, Kris. I'm so glad you kicked their butts though."

"I hoped things would get better in high school. But it turns out, they're still jerks."

Anna didn't know what to say. She was so revolted by this. How could people be so mean and close-minded?

When they arrived home, she went with Kristoff. She had never seen his family, and she guessed that this wouldn't give them best first impression, but she had to help him.

Their parent's first reaction was to worry about him, but when he told them he had got into a fight they got really upset. "Really Kristoff? Is that why you're working out? To be able to fight. You're so grounded."

Anna felt the need to step in. "Please, it's not his fault. Some boys were insulting me and making fun of me. He did it to protect me."

That seemed to work and they change their tone. "Still... you know violence is never the answer Kris."

"Yeah, of course I know. I just had to do something."

His mother smiled. "Ah, boys. What they wouldn't do to catch a pretty girl's attention."

Anna blushed a little, but almost laughed too. _If only they knew_.

"Well... I'd better leave you alone. See you tomorrow Kris."

She left and went back into her own place. Elsa was sitting on the couch and she greeted her.

"Hey sis."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Hmm... " should she tell her sister about their neighbor? _Nah, I can't out him_. He would do that if he wanted. "Nothing special! I'm gonna go to my room."

She knew it was a bit suspicious, but she had to think. She sat at her desk and wondered what she could do to help him. Then, she remembered what Rapunzel had done for Elsa when she had discovered she wasn't straight. She grabbed her phone and texted him.

 **What do you say we go to a queer club together on Thursday?**

 **What? Why would you do that?**

 **From what u told me, u never could try it. So it might help. And I want to experiment myself.**

After all, she had some doubts about her own sexuality. She had never had a crush on a girl, but she had sometimes looked at one and wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. And there were those little things with Elsa that played with her hormones too...

 **I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready. And why Thursday?**

 **I'm leaving for the weekend. Come on, we don't have to do anything. But I'd like to kiss a girl if I can.**

 **Ok, I'm in. Thanks. Maybe your sister could come with us?**

Anna wondered for a bit. She'd like Elsa to come with them. But at the same time, she didn't want Elsa to find someone, and with her sister's looks she knew Elsa would attract everyone's eyes. Anna wouldn't prevent her from dating someone, but she wasn't going to push her into someone's arms. And if she wanted to experiment a little, she would prefer if her sister wasn't around.

 **Nah, I wouldn't be comfortable with her around.**

 **Oh, yeah. I understand.**

* * *

Anna had told her sister she was going to a party organized by her classmates. Judging by all the worrying Elsa did, mostly about alcohol and drugs, it was a good thing she hadn't told her sister she was going to a club.

It was her first time she would go into such a place and she was a bit nervous, but she was glad Kristoff would be with her. She felt safe with him, and now she was completely sure he had no ulterior motives like wanting to date her, so they could just be really good friends.

They took the subway and walked to the club. She already regretted the heels she was wearing. She wasn't really used to them, and she only wore them to compensate for her short height, but if walking hurt this much, she couldn't imagine how dancing would feel.

She was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless white tank top, and both her sister and Kristoff had complimented her outfit. They went inside and looked around, a bit lost.

"Ok, let's do this!"

"Yeah, we need to be brave."

They spent the night dancing and trying to meet new people. Anna was a bit nervous and didn't really know what signals to send. _Well, we're in a queer club, so they must know I want to find a girl ._

She stopped motionless as she recognized someone from afar. _What the fuck is she doing in Corona_? She went closer to make sure, but it was definitely her. Esméralda. She was still as sexy as she was the last time Anna had seen her, and she was currently dancing very suggestively with a young woman. _Fuck, I understand why Elsa dated her despite her lack of decency_. She was wearing a purple mini skirt and a tight white top with a low-cut neckline. Anna felt really hot suddenly.

Anna was torn between going to her to ask her how it was going now and what she was doing here, and going to her to slap her for what she had done to Elsa. Elsa had been really hurt back then and it was all Esméralda's fault. Yet, she decided on a third option and quickly went out of her sight.

She was growing desperate when a young woman smiled at her and started dancing with her. She was taller than Anna and most likely a bit older. She had long blond hair and green eyes, and a curvy body. _She's beautiful. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but she's nice._ She was wearing a tight dress that showed her curves quite well. _And damn she's got some nice curves._ The woman started dancing closer to Anna and their bodies occasionally brushed. It sent shivers through Anna and she desperately wanted to get closer. _Yeah, I think you can assume that you're not straight._

"You look really young to be here." Her dance partner was talking very loud to be heard over the music.

"Yeah. It's my first time in a place like this."

"Oh! Why so?"

"I..." she figured telling her she was just experimenting wasn't a good idea. "I never dared before."

The blonde chuckled. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"You're cute. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?" She could lie a little.

"Nineteen." The woman seductively danced around her and Anna felt hot. Really hot.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

 _Yeah, I made out with my sister._

"Once."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah. A lot." She wasn't lying about that.

"Wanna try again to be sure?"

She was definitely flirting with Anna. And she wasn't shy about it. _But she doesn't really need to be, I'm more than willing to try._

"Y.. yeah."

The young woman approached her and put a hand behind her neck. Anna looked at her red lips and back at her eyes. She was smiling at her as she leaned against her. She closed her eyes just before their lips met, and welcomed the kiss. Her partner's lips were moist and soft, and her lipstick tasted good. Their kiss grew hotter and stronger, and Anna opened her mouth to invite her in. Her partner's tongue began circling around hers, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach and warmth spreading in a lower area.

They parted a little to breathe, and she let her hands roam on the girl's back. Then, Anna kissed her again, more forcefully this time, and she lightly bit her upper lip. They made out for a few minutes, and it was now perfectly clear in her mind that she definitely could be aroused by girls.

"You're a good kisser. But don't think I believed you when you said you were seventeen." She chuckled. "I think you're a bit too young for me."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok cutie." She gave her a peck on the lips. "Have a good night!"

"Thanks. You too."

She looked around and tried to find Kristoff. He was waiting at the bar. She went over to him.

"So, why aren't you on the dance-floor?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure this was such a good idea. Most people are way older than us. I'd prefer experimenting with someone who's new to it too."

"Hmm… I guess I know what you mean."

"And I'm a mess at dancing, too!"

Anna giggled. "Yeah, I didn't really know what I was doing either."

"It seemed to go well with that girl, though."

"Yeah… yeah, it was really nice."

"So, what's your new label?" he asked jokingly.

"Hmm… bi, I guess?"

"I'm not really surprised to be honest. When you start questioning your sexuality, there's very little chance you're actually straight."

"I guess." She thought about the kisses she'd just had. They had been really good. Not as mind-blowing as the one she had shared in the pool with her sister, but that one had been in a perfect setting at the perfect time, so nothing could really compete. But it had been as good as the ones with Hans, maybe more, and she still felt aroused.

"Wanna go back home, then?"

"Already? Don't you want to find someone else?"

"Nah, you're right. They're too old for us. And I already got what I came for. Besides, I spotted Elsa's ex girlfriend, and I'd prefer if she didn't see me."

They left and went back home. It was only eleven and thirty when she entered her sister's room. The light was still on and she was reading.

"Oh, you're already back. How was it?"

"Good. Great, even! But I wanted to come back home."

"To be honest I was a little worried. I'm glad you're here."

"I was with Kris, nothing bad could happen."

"Hmpf. What if he was he one I worried about?"

 _Are you a little jealous sis? If only you knew…_

"I think I'm bi."

Her sister's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad." she chuckled. "I made out with a girl. And I rather liked it."

"Oh. Who is she?"

"Uh… I don't know. She's not from school, I guess I'll never see her again. She said I was too young for her anyway. But I had doubts before, and I don't anymore."

"That's… that's good."

"Sis… can I ask you some questions? About dating girls?"

"Yeah… yeah of course. I don't have that much experience though. I only had one girlfriend. And… well.. that didn't go too far."

"Yeah, but still… I'm sure you got some answers. And you already came out."

They talked for a while about Anna's new-found sexuality and Anna was glad to be able to talk about this with her sister. She figured that few people had this luck, and Kris' story confirmed it. When she had finally asked all the questions she could think of, she turned off the light and went to bed. It felt a little weird to rest her head on her sister's chest after the confession she had just made, so she reluctantly put it on Elsa's shoulder instead.


	45. Too Much

Most of her sister's clothes were now in her room. Well, to be honest it wasn't really her room anymore, and she wondered if it had ever been. In the last few days it had become clear that it was their bedroom and that Anna would never sleep in the other room. Anna had continued giving her pecks on the lips, mostly when waking up and going to sleep, and she would often undress or dress right in front of her. Elsa had more and more difficulties getting her sister out of her mind, and her sexual frustration was reaching highs she had never imagined existed.

They had spent another weekend at their parents' house, and she had welcomed the break, but it had also proved to her that despite everything, she missed Anna when she wasn't with her.

 _They were currently in bed and her devilish sister had her head on her breasts, as usual. The sun was coming in and she could see the beautiful features of her face clearly. She didn't know how long she had been staring at her when Anna glanced up and smiled at her. "Morning sis."_

 _"Morning, Anna."_

 _Her sister kept her head where she was but one of her hand reached up to her right breast._

 _"Anna?"_

 _"I'm so jealous of these. They're just perfect."_

 _"Wha...?" Her voice caught up in her throat as Anna's hand squeezed._

 _"We're sisters, how can it be that mine are so small while yours are full and round?"_

 _The blonde couldn't keep a moan from escaping as her sister played with it._

 _She giggled. "Looks like they're sensitive too." Her nipples were hard and Anna pinched one slightly._

 _"Anna!"_

 _Anna shifted a bit and ended up positioning herself as to straddle Elsa's left leg._

 _"What... what are you doing?"_

 _"Stop talking sis." Anna continued playing with her breast while she slowly rubbed her crotch against her leg. "I know I like girls now. Don't say anything, please. This will just stay between us, and we won't talk about it ever again, like the kiss in the pool."_

 _Elsa could feel her sister's wet panties rubbing against her leg and, combined with the fingers cupping her breast and playing with her nipple, she felt more aroused than she had ever been. All common sense was blown out of her mind and she let her right hand roam on Anna's legs. It went up, caressing her soft thighs, and finally reached her ass. Elsa grabbed it and squeezed it gently, as her sister smiled. She was getting her hand under the fabric of her underwear when the alarm clock woke her up._

It took her some time to realize she had been dreaming. The first feeling she had was relief. She wasn't about to have sex with her own sister. Then, she realized that not everything about the dream had been imaginary. Her sister's hand was on her breast, and she did have hers on her sister's bottom. And the extreme arousal she had felt hadn't gone away either.

She quickly took her hand away and Anna did the same as she woke up.

"Morning, sis." Elsa quickly turned her head as Anna kissed her, and Anna's lips connected with her cheek instead of her mouth. "Breakfast?"

"Huh... later. I'm gonna stay in bed for a few more minutes." Elsa could feel that her panties were soaked and she really didn't want Anna to notice it.

"Oh. Ok then. I'm gonna take a shower in the meantime. We'll eat later."

She got out of the bed and stood up. Elsa couldn't stop her eyes from enjoying the view as she stretched and then bent to grab her clothes before leaving the room.

 _Fuck Elsa! You had a wet dream about your sister! Fuck, fuck, fuck. It can't go on like this. And what if the alarm clock hadn't rung? What would you have done to her?_ The idea that she could sexually assault her sister during her sleep was making her sick. _And fuck, you're in such a messed up state right now._

She touched her underwear with her hand and she had been right. It was completely soaked. She ground her legs together, trying to ease the tension she could feel between them, but it didn't really help. She heard the water running from the bathroom and pictured a naked Anna washing herself. _Fuck! Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated the mantra again and again, but it wasn't working.

She slipped her hand into her panties and tried to think of anything other than her sister as she touched herself. She was already extremely wet down there. She wasn't really used to masturbation because she feared that Anna would pop up into her mind while doing it, but she knew that the sexual frustration was way too high to ignore it right now. She placed two fingers on her clit and started to move them in a circular motion. She closed her eyes and tried to think about hot girls she had seen recently, but that didn't really work. So she tried picturing celebrities she had seen on magazines, but that didn't work either. She tried remembering the girls from the very few porn videos she had seen, but that still wasn't enough. She resorted to thinking about Esméralda, her ex-girlfriend, and that seemed to do the trick. She slipped two fingers inside herself as she continued to stimulate her clit with her thumb, trying hard not to moan too loud.

She felt a little guilty doing it while remembering the sexy photos Esméralda had sent her, and the time they had spent together. She had done it before, but when they were still together, and she had known Esméralda would have been more than happy to know about what she did. But now, it felt bad. _It's still better than thinking about your sister_. That thought sent her back to thinking of Anna and how great it had been to feel her tight ass this morning. Anna, who had walked in front of her in her underwear, and who was currently naked in the shower. She could feel the heat and pleasure building up inside of herself at those thoughts. She knew it was wrong, completely wrong, but she couldn't stop thinking about Anna as she continued stimulating herself. She arched her back as she continued fingering herself, and her legs began shaking.

Her other hand went under her shirt and latched onto her breast, and she remembered how Anna had touched her. She let herself think about touching her sweet sister, feeling her up and undressing her. Or just putting her panties aside and fingering her in the bed. She would moan "sis, sis" in pleasure and her slim body would quiver and shake. She pictured Anna having a powerful orgasm in her arms and she came at the thought. Waves of pleasure hit her and washed over her, and she continued stimulating herself as she rode her orgasm, her inner walls tightening around her fingers. She had never felt something so strong and she continued thinking about Anna until she couldn't take it anymore. She removed her fingers from herself, took her left hand out of her shirt and her right hand out of her panties, and lay blissfully on the bed, trying to calm her breath. It took her quite some time to get back to herself, and the water had stopped running by then.

She had never experienced anything like that. It had felt nice before, but never anything close to that. Then, the realization came: she had just masturbated while thinking about her sister. Her sister, who was sleeping every night with her. Her sister, whose butt she had been fondling in her sleep. _What kind of monster am I? It can't go on like this. I need to send her away from me_.

The door opened and Anna came in, smiling and her hair still wet. "Ready to eat?"

She was so beautiful and innocent. _How can you look at her after what you just did?_

"No... I... I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna stay in bed today."

"Oh." Anna seemed worried. "Want me so stay with you?"

"No, no. Go to school."

"Are you sure? I can take care of you."

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm just tired, I think."

"Ok... text me to keep me informed."

She nodded and Anna left. When she heard the door close fifteen minutes later, she got out of the bed and went directly to the bathroom. She discarded her underwear, got into the shower and started washing herself. Her legs quivered again when she touched her crotch and she felt bad knowing that it was because of Anna. She used a towel to dry herself off and then vigorously hand washed her undies. Then, she threw them into the clothes hamper, and went to her room to get dressed.

Once it was done she sat on her bed and took her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but that wouldn't serve any purpose. She had to act. She took out her phone and texted Alice.

 **I'm not feeling good. Can you take notes for me plz?**

Even if she went to her classes, she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything. Soon, a reply came back.

 **Sure, no problem. Get better soon!**

She spent the day at home, wondering what she could do. _Why am I like this? What's wrong with me?_ This morning had been the last straw and this couldn't go on. Especially now that she knew that Anna was interested in girls too. When her sister came back from school, she had made up her mind.

She saw Anna coming inside with a smile on her face and her heart clenched at the thought of what she was going to tell her, but her determination didn't waver. Anna seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"Are you ok sis?"

"No, we need to talk." She tried to sound as cold as possible, to hide all of her emotions.

"What... what happened? Did someone die?"

"No, no. It's about us. Sit please."

Her sister did as she was told and sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"You're scaring me. What is it?"

"I... I can't continue living with you."

"Why?"

"It's... you're too much to deal with." The words hurt her as much as it hurt Anna. She saw tears forming in her sister's eyes.

"I can't take care of you like this. You're suffocating me and... and I think it would be better if you lived in your dorm."

Anna tried to talk but no sound came out of her mouth.

"You remember your promise? You swore you would move out if I asked you..."

"Please... please, sis don't do this. Is it because of the room? Or the kisses? I swear I'll stop. I'll go back to my room immediately."

"No, Anna... it's bigger than that." Her own eyes started filling with tears as Anna let out a sob.

"Please... I'm so sorry, I thought you liked it too... I won't do it anymore."

"Anna... don't.. don't make this so hard. I thought about it all day. I'll tell our parents next weekend."

The redhead started sobbing and Elsa knew that she had to get out of here. She wouldn't be able to resist her sister if she saw her cry, so she cowardly fled the apartment. Her own tears began to fall as she climbed down the stairs in a hurry. _I'm so sorry, Anna. It's not your fault, it's mine_.

She crossed paths with Kristoff walking Sven as she arrived on the ground floor and he looked at her, surprised.

"Are you ok, Elsa?"

She didn't answer and ran outside. She endlessly roamed the city for who knows how long and finally sat down on a bench. She tried to wipe her tears and then rubbed her arms. She hadn't taken a jacket and it was getting cold. She thought about what she would do in the next few days. _Maybe I could sleep at Rapunzel and Flynn's place. But I can't leave Anna alone in the apartment_.

She went back home many hours later, in the dead of night. She was freezing cold, but she hoped that Anna was asleep and that she wouldn't have to confront her again. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She was going to her room when she heard sobs coming from the other bedroom. She glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. Had Anna been crying ever since she had come back from school? Elsa's heart clenched once again. _How is it even possible to devastate someone I love so much?_ Her usually carefree and happy sister was crying because of her.

She went to Anna's room and opened her door.

"Anna... don't take it so badly... we will still see each other."

Anna sobbed even more and Elsa looked inside. She was in her bed, rolled into a ball. She went in and turned the lights on.

"Please stop..." her sister's eyes were red from crying and Elsa sat next to her to try and comfort her.

"Why, sis?" she said between sobs. "Why can't you love me?"

The words hit her hard and she knew she would start crying again soon.

"These.. these were the best weeks of my life. We were finally together. Alone."

Elsa tried to talk, but she had a lump in her throat.

"I don't understand you. Sometimes I feel like you love me as much as I do. And then you hate me."

"I... I don't..."

"Then why? Why do you want me to go?"

Elsa looked at her sister crying because of her. She would kill anyone who would cause her so much suffering, and yet she was the one doing it. "I... I love you Anna. That's the problem... I love you too much. I... I'm in love with you."


	46. Confession

"Wha... what do you mean?" Anna didn't understand. Or didn't want to.

"I... I love you. More than a sister should." Anna had stopped crying, shocked, but they had switched roles and now tears were rolling off Elsa's face.

 _What does that mean? What is she saying?_ Anna was stunned.

"What... I don't understand."

"I don't know how to tell you other than this. I love you. Like couples do."

Anna could see her hands trembling, and Elsa refused to look at her.

She tried to make sense of it. She loved Elsa. Completely. She had never wondered what type of love it was. And she had already thought that she loved her more than lovers could love each other. And why would Elsa be ashamed of it? Then she suddenly realized what her sister was implying and her cheeks turned red.

"Does that mean.. that you want to... well... have sex with me?"

Elsa took her head into her hands and started sobbing. Anna rose to a sitting position and tried to comfort her. "Talk to me please. Tell me. Is this because of the kiss in the pool?"

The blonde tried to catch her breath and answered. "No. It's been three years."

 _Three years?_ How could she have hidden this for so long? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm a freak and I didn't want you to know and hate me."

Anna rubbed her back. "Please sis, stop crying. Let's just talk about it. I promise I will never hate you. I just want to understand."

It took some time, but Elsa finally stopped crying. "God it feels so weird. I've been hiding this for so long..."

Anna tried to smile at her. "So... tell me everything."

"I... I started having these feelings for you three years ago. You were only thirteen, what kind of sick monster am I?"

"Stop insulting yourself. What kind of feelings?"

"I... I just love you. I want to be with you forever. I'm so fucking jealous and protective. I don't want you to date anyone."

"Well... I feel the same too."

"Yeah, but... I also have... unnatural desires for you. I find you so cute and beautiful. I want to kiss your lips every time I see them. I... I want to make out with you. Your body drives me crazy. I... I want to do really horrible things with you."

Anna was completely dumbfounded. How could Elsa feel that way? They were sisters.

"Is... is this possible?"

"What?"

"I mean, we're sisters. Isn't it forbidden or something?"

"Of course it is. That's why I had to hide it."

"But you should have told me. I could have helped you. How did you cope with it?"

"I... I hid it for the first two years, but it was growing stronger and stronger. Last year I came up with a plan..."

"Hmm?"

"Leaving Arendelle to get away from you, hoping that would cure me. Or at least that it wouldn't impact you."

"I... I'm sorry." Suddenly everything made sense. Why Elsa had decided to leave, why she hadn't been really cooperative with Anna's plan. Anna had forced her hand.

"It's not your fault, Anna. You couldn't have known."

"And you kept it to yourself all this time? That must have been so hard."

"Rapz knows. She's been a great source of support ever since last year."

"Oh." That also explained the weird behavior Rapunzel had with her sometimes.

"And... it was hard this summer."

Anna thought about her behavior. The kisses, the sleepovers, the kiss in the pool. The topless sunbathing. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Elsa. That was so inconsiderate of me."

"You... you couldn't have known. But do you see why we can't stay here together now?"

Anna didn't have to think long to find an answer. "No."

"Anna..."

"I understand what you're saying. I do. And I swear I'll be more careful. I'll stop kissing you on the lips and I'll stop whatever makes you uncomfortable. But I won't let you deal with this alone. And stop with this disease or freak nonsense. Loving someone can't make you a freak."

Elsa didn't say anything so she continued. "We'll go through this together, like we should have since the beginning. I'm not abandoning you because you love me. Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"Anna... it's not fair to you."

"I'm telling you that I'm fine with it. Actually... I'm glad. I prefer this rather than thinking that you don't like me. All this time, I thought you loved me less than I love you."

"I can't put you through this. You don't realize how much you... well, how much I want you."

Anna smiled. It felt good knowing that, despite the fact that Elsa was her sister.

"I'm flattered more than anything. It's not so bad, sis."

"I can't do this to you. I'll still tell our parents you need to go."

"You know I can blackmail you now, right?"

"Would... would you do that?"

"Of course not... I'd never put you into such a position. But still... trust me, we'll go through this together."

They stayed silent. Anna still couldn't fully comprehend what she had just heard. Elsa, her sister, in love with her? Her amazing, smart, stunning sister. What an emotional roller-coaster. She had been crying in despair thirty minutes ago, and now she knew that Elsa completely loved her, without any restrictions.

"I... I'll go back to my room. Good night Anna."

Anna grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Stay with me."

"Anna..."

"I'm serious. I swear I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I don't want this to keep us apart. And I can't sleep without you."

The blonde took a few minutes before answering. "Ok. Let's get back to our room, then?"

Anna smiled and followed her.

* * *

Anna spent the night thinking about it, even in her dreams when she finally fell asleep. She had been careful not to cuddle too much and she had slept with her head on her pillow. She missed her usual position a bit, but she had to be careful. When the clock rang, she said good morning to her sister, but didn't kiss her, especially not on the lips. _God, that must have been so hard for her_. She got up and put on pants instead of going to the kitchen in her underwear. Elsa stayed in her nightdress as always, but it was less revealing. It only showed her smooth calves.

They prepared for school and left together. Kristoff joined them and Elsa drove them to school. He seemed a bit embarrassed and she didn't understand why. When they arrived and got out of the car, she had to ask him.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Uh... I saw your sister crying last night. She was leaving the building. She seemed really upset."

"Oh. Yeah... we had a fight. But it's all good now."

"I see."

She tried to focus on her classes all day, but she couldn't. Her mind always went back to her sister's revelation. She had never even imagined that sisters could have those kinds of feelings. And yet, they had already kissed once, and it had been great. She still recalled how she had felt. _If that wasn't arousal, I don't know what it was_. She remembered every little thing they had done together. The urge she had felt to kiss her sister when Elsa had gotten her high school results. _The fake dating! How cruel of me._

Then she remembered the time at the pub, when Elsa had leaned against her and bent her over the pool table. _Fuck, I was so aroused at that time. My legs even shook in anticipation. Could... could I be in love with her too?_

She tried to sort through everything in her memories. She knew she loved her sister, and that she had never loved anyone that much. Was it platonic, sisterly, or romantic? Maybe there was a reason people often thought they were a couple. _I always want to be close to her. I even started kissing her on the lips. She's the one who knows she's in love with me and yet I was the one constantly pushing the boundaries._ How many times had she rested her head on Elsa's chest? She recalled feeling her up during the camping trip. And she knew it had happened after that too. _Fuck how could you be so blind?_

She spent all morning thinking about it and Elsa's revelation was like an eye-opener. Still, it was too huge to be real. She had to get an outside opinion. She could ask Kris, but he had seen Elsa crying yesterday and he could possibly figure out what happened. She needed someone she could trust but who didn't know her everyday life.

She took a few minutes during lunch to call Ariel. She would hide the truth from her friend a little and use a parallel situation.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"Oh. Ok?"

"Lemme tell you everything without interruptions, ok?" She didn't wait and started. "There's a girl at school who just confessed to me. She says she's completely into me and she wants to date me."

"Holy shit!"

"No interruption please! The thing is, I never thought about it because well, I thought I was straight. But I'm beginning to think I might be into her too. I'm always close to her and I really like hugging her and everything."

"As much as with your sister?"

"Uh... yeah, exactly like that." Elsa and Ariel hadn't seen each other much, but apparently Anna had left quite the impression.

"You're definitely into her then. It was already weird with your sister, but doing it with someone who isn't related to you... It's like you're already dating her."

"But how can I be sure? I never thought I'd be interested in a girl."

"I don't know... do you want to kiss her?"

"Well.. I already did."

Ariel laughed. "Really? And how was it?"

"... awesome."

"What's with the hesitation then?"

"I don't know. It's... it's just I never thought about that. But her confession feels like a complete eye-opener."

A series of questions followed, and it only proved one point.

"Is she hot?"

"Totally."'

"Smart?"

"Way more than me."

"Kind and nice with you?"

"More than you could imagine."

"Funny?"

"She can be."

"Do you think she'd take good care of you?"

"She already does."

"Can you see yourself dating her?"

"Yeah... I can even see us living together."

"Wow, maybe that's a bit too soon, don't you think? Do you miss her when she's not with you?"

"Always."

"What would you be ready to do to keep her?"

"Anything?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're not only into her. You're completely head over heels."

"Yeah... maybe you're right."

"Well, there's another aspect to it. You said you already kissed. Do you think you could have sex with her?"

This time, Anna thought before answering. Elsa was the most beautiful woman she knew. And she had a perfect figure. She had already seen her sister in her underwear and in a bikini, and she knew she was stunning. But could she have sex with her? She closed her eyes for a while and pictured herself in the throes of passion with Elsa. Heat rushed over her and her heart accelerated like crazy.

"Yeah... yeah, totally." she tried to quickly get those images out of her mind.

"Well, I think I don't need to spell it out for you."

"Yeah, thanks Ariel. I think I know what I have to do now."

"Great. I'm happy for you. And send us a picture of your beautiful new girlfriend!"

 _Oops_. "Uh... yeah. I'll do that later."

She shut off her phone and lay blissfully on her bench. She was in love. With Elsa. Who loved her too. And it was true love, without restrictions or boundaries. They could be best friends, sisters and lovers. _Why have we already wasted three years_? She imagined being able to kiss her sister whenever she wanted. To go on real dates with her, not like the ones when they had been faking. To know that Elsa was hers and hers only. To stop worrying that her sister would date someone else and abandon her.

Of course, there was still the incestuous issue. She could only imagine how hurt their parents would be if they learned about it. And they would do anything to stop it. _And I guess other people wouldn't approve of it either_. But she could keep this a secret if she needed to. Maybe a few friends could learn about the truth and be ok with it. After all, who can judge love? It just happens. So what if her true love happened to be her sister too?

She wondered about how she could tell Elsa. Apparently, Elsa was really concerned about this incest thing, calling it a sickness and everything. _I can't just tell her "hey sis, I love you too, let's make out on the couch"_. She would have to set the mood and make it romantic. _If only I had known about this when we kissed in the pool. That would have been the perfect moment._

She was interrupted by the voice of her friend. "Hey Anna, I was looking for you."

"Hi! I just made a phone call!"

"Wow, you look really happy. Got some good news?"

"Yep! The best ever."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, can't tell you!"

She spent the rest of the afternoon planning out her evening with Elsa. When she got back home, she kissed her sister on the cheek, she couldn't kiss Elsa on the lips yet, obviously, even if she really wanted to, and sat down next to her.

"Wanna help me do my homework?"

"Of course. Did you have a good day? You're beaming with joy."

"Yep! I'll tell you later."

They went into their room and Anna asked her. "One or two chairs?"

"Uh… whatever you want. If you'd rather get a chair, I'm ok with it."

"Don't be silly. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's… it's ok for me. If this doesn't freak you out."

 _I really need to tell her. This is way too awkward._ "Of course not."

She sat on her sister's knees and Elsa encircled her waist. She was used to it, but now, it felt… different. Her heart sped up again, and she felt all flustered in her sister's embrace, now that she knew what they could be doing. She was very much aware of her sister's breasts against her back and she felt her arousal growing. _Does she feel like that every time? How did she control herself for three years?_ She just wanted to turn around and kiss Elsa and touch her everywhere.

It was really difficult doing her homework today, but they finally finished it. Once she was done with it, Elsa took out her exercise outfit and left the room. She came back a few minutes later wearing her short shorts and her sport bras. Anna was drawing on the bed, working on the latest project the art teacher had given them, but she looked up as her sister began her workout.

She remembered thinking Elsa looked good while exercising before. But with her new view of things, she found her sister extremely hot. She stared at her long bare legs and it brought her back to all the time she had looked at them in awe. Then, her eyes went up and she remembered thinking that working out was really having great effects on her sister. She continued looking up and remembered all the times she had stared at her sister's breasts or touched them. _Seriously, why didn't I realize this sooner? I'm so dumb!_ Everything made sense now. She had always known her behavior was a bit inappropriate, but now she knew it had been perfectly normal. Well, not for sisters. But for someone in love, it was perfectly fitting.

Her sister was focused on her run and Anna took advantage of it to shamefully stare at the gorgeous view in front of her. She could feel her body reacting lustfully, and marveled at what seeing her sister could awaken inside of her. She tried to get back to her drawing, but soon gave up. She was way too worked up to focus. When Elsa finally stopped, panting, with her skin glistening, Anna gulped and tried to hide her emotions.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure."

She left and Anna tried to fight the idea that was growing in her mind. _She's in the shower, she won't hear you. As long as you hear the water running, you've got time._ She waited for the sound of running water and lowered her panties down her legs, before slipping a hand under her skirt. She had to be fast and didn't waste time. She came a few minutes later, panting and trying to catch her breath, legs quivering. Elsa was still showering and she quickly got up to open the window and went to the kitchen to clean herself.

She was back in the bed, as if nothing had happened, but feeling extremely good, when Elsa came back, her long hair still wet.

"Hey sis. Are you free tonight?"

"Umm, no, I really need to study. I've got plenty of books to read. Why?"

"Oh. Tomorrow then? I wanted to go out, maybe for a walk or something." She really hoped Elsa would say yes, because they had wasted enough time already.

"Hmm, yeah, ok. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yep. You'll just have to follow me."

Anna couldn't stop the smile that showed on her face. Everything was going to be so great now.


	47. Revelation

Elsa felt so free and relieved ever since she had told her dark secret to Anna. Her sister hadn't been afraid or disgusted, and she had even proved to be very supportive. Things hadn't changed a lot between them, Anna was just careful not to do things which were too inappropriate like kissing her on the lips, and Anna always asked for permission when she wasn't sure if what she was going to do was ok with Elsa.

Rapunzel had been right, Anna hadn't freaked out. It didn't really solve the problem, but at least she wasn't lying to her sister anymore. And the secret was out. Maybe she should have told her long ago.

She was currently running on her treadmill. They were going to go for a walk later tonight, but knowing Anna, she was sure it wouldn't be considered exercise. She was currently drawing on the bed and Elsa turned her head to look at her. She met Anna's eyes and smiled.

When she finished her exercise, she took some clothes and went to shower as usual. She undressed in the bathroom and turned on the water. She enjoyed the cold water running over her body for a while before washing herself. Then, she undid her braids and carefully washed her long hair. She felt clean and rested and got out to dry herself and dress up. They were just going to walk a bit, so she had picked a pair of jeans and a tank top.

When she came back into their room, she noticed that the window was open. _Now that I think of it, Anna opened it yesterday as well while I was taking a shower_.

"Do I smell when I exercise?"

"Huh, I haven't noticed. Why?"

Elsa gestured toward the window and she noticed Anna acted a bit weird, as if she was panicking.

"I... wanted to have some fresh air in here."

The blonde sniffed. It did smell a little. "Yeah, I can smell something too. Let's keep it open."

She sat on the bed. "What are you drawing?"

"Wanna see?" Anna patted the place next to her and Elsa approached to look at it. 'Is that a shoe?"

"Yeah. We have to draw ordinary objects for next week."

Elsa loved to watch Anna draw and sat behind her. Soon, the redhead leaned against her and the blonde rested her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Anna's stomach. She smelled really good, and she wondered if she was also smelling on her sister the same thing that was in the room.

She stayed there for a while, watching the drawing coming to life and enjoying her sister's body nested in her arms. When it was over, Elsa was really impressed by the work.

"I think you've improved in the last few weeks."

"Thanks. You like it?"

"Well... it's a shoe. But it's really well drawn."

"Worthy of a kiss?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sure." She kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Hehe. Let's go for our walk?"

"Are you sure you want to go out? I'm fine staying here." She nuzzled against her little sister's neck but stopped when she realized what she was doing. _You're going to freak her out_.

"You know how I love when you're like this, but I really want us to go."

"And I need to braid my hair too. Wanna help?" added Elsa.

"Hmm... I'd love to, but why don't you keep it loose? Your hair is so beautiful, let it be free."

Elsa blushed a little. "Sure, if you think so."

"Good. Let's go now."

"Ok, as you wish!" She got up and grabbed a vest. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Anna took her sister's hand as they left their building, and started walking. She felt a bit nervous because she had to make all of this go perfectly. She had grabbed some of her drawing supplies and she carried them in her other hand. It was already seven, and she realized that maybe she should have dressed more warmly. It was already the end of September, after all. She shivered as a gust of wind blew on them and Elsa took off her vest.

"Take mine, I'm ok."

"No, keep it. You need it too."

"It's alright. The cold doesn't really bothers me anyway."

Anna finally accepted, mostly because it was so sweet of her sister, and it felt so romantic. Elsa helped her get into it and the redhead smiled at the warmth of the vest and the gesture. It also carried her sister's fragrance.

She led her sister throughout the city and Elsa stopped in front of a food truck.

"Wanna eat something?"

Anna was too nervous to eat and politely declined.

"Are you sure? They're selling nutella crêpes."

Any other day, she would had jumped at the offer. "Sorry, I'm really not hungry."

"Hmm? That's never stopped you before. I'll take one for myself."

She bought one and they continued walking. Anna watched her sister eat and began to regret her choice. Apparently Elsa noticed because she laughed and asked her.

"I was so sure I should have ordered two. You want to grab a bite of it?"

She handed it to her and Anna gladly took it. "Thanks sis!" It seemed as if chocolate was a good way to destress.

People were beginning to head inside and leave the streets. When they finally arrived at the beach, the sun was beginning to set, as she had intended. She noticed that a few couples were still there.

"Let's sit for a while."

They looked for a spot away from other people and sat on the sand.

"Can I draw you with the sunset?"

"Is this a project for school too?"

"No. But I think it would make a great drawing."

"Okay. Do I need to make a pose?"

"Nope! Just be natural."

Elsa smiled and tried to take a natural pose, which was of course the opposite of it. Still, after a few minutes, she was gazing into the horizon, most likely deep in her thoughts, hair lightly blowing into the wind, and Anna began drawing her. She put all her skill into it, trying to convey her sister's beauty as much as she could. It took her quite some time, but it felt good to be here with her sister, alone on the beach. The only noise they could hear was the sound of the waves, and it reminded her of the night they had had their first kiss.

"I finished."

Her beautiful sister turned towards her and smiled. "Can I see?"

Anna shifter closer to her and handed her the drawing. "Of course."

She looked at it for two long minutes. "You're so talented Anna. It's great. I look so beautiful on this."

Her heart began racing. It was time. She had planned this, and she had to do it right.

"That's because you are. That's how I see you."

 _Good, Anna, good. That was smooth. Everything is going as you wanted. Don't fuck this up now._

She leaned even closer and put a hand behind her sister's neck. Then she leaned into her, hoping Elsa wouldn't push her back. But she saw her sister glance at her lips and then back at her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and Anna went in for the kiss.

Their lips met and Anna rediscovered the delicious wet lips she desired so much. She brushed her tongue on them and they soon parted. The kiss grew hotter and more passionate and she moaned as her sister's tongue played with hers. She hadn't thought it was possible, but this kiss was maybe even better than the last one, because this time, she knew exactly what she wanted.

They made out for a while, and when they parted to catch their breaths, Anna pinned her sister to the sand. Her mouth soon found its way back to Elsa's and the kissing resumed as the redhead maneuvered to find herself on top of the blonde. Her hands roamed her sister's body, and when her hands reached Elsa's full breasts, she thought she was going to die from all the sexual want she suddenly felt.

Elsa's flipped their positions and ended on top of her. She stopped kissing her, and Anna momentarily missed it until she felt her sister's lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Elsa's hand was stroking her thigh, and all Anna was thinking about ways to get out of her clothes and feel all of Elsa against her nude body.

But then, in the midst of the passion and need, Elsa suddenly stopped. She forced some distance between them and whispered. "Anna.. what are you... what are we doing?"

"Sis... I love you too. I always have. I just needed to hear it from you to realize it."

"What...no... you can't be as sick as me."

Anna grabbed her hands and squeezed it gently. "It's not a sickness. You're not sick, and I'm not either. This is true love."

"True love? We're sisters Anna... we can't do this."

"Why? We love each other. We want each other. I'm pretty sure you're as worked up as I am right now. Why would it feel so good if it was wrong?"

Elsa stayed quiet and Anna kissed her again. Not passionately, but softly, sweetly, in an attempt to convey her love. Elsa didn't push her away, so Anna kissed her again and again, until Elsa gently took her by the shoulders and finally pushed her back a little.

"I'm sorry, Anna... we just can't. I can't ruin your life like this."

"Spending my whole life with you? Having my sister and my lover with me? How would it ruin my life?"

"You would be living with this secret all your life, having to hide it from everyone. You could never be yourself."

"I want to be myself with you. That's all that matters."

Elsa shook her head. "I understand. Because I want it too. But I can't. It's my duty as your big sister to prevent this from happening. I… I shouldn't have told you. I can't let this happen."

Anna needed to think before she could answer. Of course it couldn't be that easy. Elsa always made things harder than they should be. Maybe what she wanted couldn't be obtained so easily.

"I understand. I just want you to know... I love you. In the same way you love me. And I will always love you. I'll wait for you to be ready. Just know that I'm yours. Just say the word or act upon your feelings, and you can have all of me."

Elsa looked at her in the eyes, and Anna could see tears in them. Of joy or of sorrow, she couldn't tell. _Maybe both?_ Elsa hugged her and Anna returned the embrace.

Then, after a long while, Elsa spoke again. "Let's go back home, alright?"

"Yeah."

When they went to bed, Anna desperately wanted to kiss her again. Really kiss her. Not like sisters, but like girlfriends or lovers. But she wasn't going to force her sister into anything.

She wasn't going to wait for her to be ready either, because she knew that Elsa was so stubborn that it could take years. Years of happiness wasted for nothing. So she would do all she could to get her, and she wouldn't stop until they were together not only as sisters, but also as lovers. After all, she was sure that Elsa was her soulmate. It would have been too easy to win her over with just a pretty drawing and a sunset. She deserved more, and Anna would give Elsa all that she had in herself to win her over.


	48. How to seduce your sister

"Miss Wynter, can you repeat what I just said?"

Anna looked around her. She had no idea what she was supposed to repeat. She turned to her neighbor and Kristoff whispered the answer to her, that she repeated to the class.

"You should be more attentive in class. You haven't been yourself these last few days."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

That seemed to appease her teacher who went back to teaching her boring class. Anna tried to focus, but she was glad when the bell rang. It was the last class of the day and everyone quickly packed up everything and left. She was going out when Kristoff asked her. "What's happening to you? Your head has been in the clouds for days."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, it will pass. See you tomorrow!" She still had her drawing lessons to attend.

The last three days had been hard to get through. She was determined to seduce her sister, but it wasn't that easy. She had already made Elsa endure, without knowing, plenty of things that should have broken her resolve, and now that she knew what she was doing, she couldn't come up with any new ideas.

She went to her class and sat at her usual table, next to Aurora. She wasn't one of her regular classmates, but they had met in art class and they had hit it off.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"Nothing really." _I've just realized that I'm deeply in love with someone that refuses to date me even if she loves me too._

Their art teacher waited for everyone to sit down and gave out some instructions.

"I want you to draw someone you know, but without any help from photos or anything. Just by memory." _Piece of cake_.

Some of the other pupils started thinking about who they could draw, but it was a no-brainer for Anna. Elsa had been her muse for years and she could draw her sister with her eyes closed. She guessed her face would be enough for the assignment, but she decided to draw her sister reading on a couch instead.

Anna got into her bubble and drew as if she was one with her pencil. It was one of the rare moments when she wouldn't be thinking about anything else. Her beautiful sister appeared on the paper, and Anna blushed a little when she drew her sister's ample chest. _She's so sexy with her reading glasses_. She added the final touches and looked around her. Some had already finished and she looked at their works from her seat.

Most had drawn older people, most likely their parents. A few had drawn their girlfriends or boyfriends.

"Who's this?" asked Aurora.

"My sister."

"Oh. The one you live with?"

The news had spread fast and everyone at school envied her for that. She was the only one living in her own flat, as most were still with their parents and the others slept in the dorm. Plenty of them had told her that she had to organize parties.

"Yep! The one and only."

"She's really beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." _And I want her so bad_.

"What about yours?" It was a young man with blond hair and a huge charming smile.

"My crush from last year."

They started gossiping about that, but their teacher arrived soon to look at their work and compliment them.

She went back home and said hi to her sister. She had tried basic things like letting her hand linger on her sister's arms or other things like that, but to be honest, they had already touched each other way more intimately than that, so she didn't know what to do.

She grabbed her laptop and sat down on their bed. Maybe she could ask for help on the Internet. She was pretty sure she wouldn't get that many answers if she announced she wanted to seduce her sister, so she went with the same ruse that she usually used.

"Hi everyone,

I'm in love with my flatmate and she told me she's into me too. But the thing is she doesn't want to date me because she doesn't want to acknowledge that she's a lesbian. It's new to me too, but I'm so into her that there's no way I can let her go. Any advice on how I could persuade her?"

She posted it on several forums and went to do her homework with Elsa. When they were done, she turned around and circled her sister's neck with her arms. She kissed her on the neck but her sister saw right through her.

"Anna… you know this isn't appropriate."

"Really…?" She kissed her sister again a bit higher. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But you like it, right?"

"O.. of course. But we discussed it already."

 _Come on just make out with me you damn mule!_ She tried to seductively leave a trail of kisses as Elsa had done to her on the beach, but it seemed as if she wasn't as good as Elsa. Or Elsa was just really, really stubborn.

"Anna… you know I won't have a choice if you continue. We'll have to split up."

The redhead looked directly at her sister and gave her her best puppy eyes.

"God Anna..." Elsa turned her head away. "Homework is over! Let me do my workout."

 _God no, not this again_. Her sister's workout sessions had become a form of exquisite torture lately, and she quickly went to the living room with her computer because she knew it would end up like it always did if she stayed. She checked her email and she saw that she had many notifications on the forums she had posted her issue on.

The first answer asked her more information about the two of them and their relationship and she answered the best she could without implying they were related.

"We're both students and live together in a flat, but she's older than me. We've know each other since childhood and we've always been best friends. But lately, she was acting a bit weird and she finally confessed she was going crazy about me. It made me realize that I was too. We already kissed twice, we only have one bedroom so we always sleep in the same bed, and we're very, very close. But she won't take it further."

Other replies came and she sorted them out. If she didn't take into account the stupid propositions… someone had advised her to wake Elsa up with oral sex! and the trolls, it came down to two things. Crank up your sexiness and take advantage of the fact you're living with her to end up in ridiculous situations, or date someone else to make her jealous.

She didn't like the idea of making her sister suffer with jealousy, and she hated the idea of dating someone else now that she knew how much she loved her sister, so only one possible option remained. _Maybe it's time to go shopping_. She texted Kristoff.

 **Wanna go shopping tomorrow afternoon? I need new clothes.**

 **Uh...no? Did you think because I'm gay I love shopping?**

The redhead had to admit that it had gone through her mind.

 **Plz! I need to crank up my game!**

 **Why don't u go with Elsa?**

 **She's got too much work. Please! I went to a queer club for you!**

 **Yeah and u ended up making out on the dance-floor while I sat at the bar. But ok, ok, I'll come.**

* * *

Anna waited for her sister to wake up. She had put her sister's hand on her butt, and she waited for her sister's reaction. _It isn't sexual assault if it's her hand and my ass, right?_ Besides, Elsa had done it before of her own will. Well, while sleeping. But it had been her subconscious' doing it.

The clock rang and Anna opened her eyes to watch Elsa's reaction. The blonde quickly took her hands off her and muttered "sorry".

"It's ok, sis. You can touch all you want." She smiled at her and kissed her sister on her cheeks. "I like it. And I'd love to do the same with you." She put one of her hand on Elsa's leg and slowly ghosted it over her thighs. She easily noticed how turned on it made Elsa, and Anna loved it. _I can't believe she's so into me. She could have so many beautiful women, and yet she wants me. Freckled, flat-chested little me._

"Anna… I'm going to take a shower."

"We could take one together. It would save time and water."

Elsa didn't answer and quickly left the room. _Fuck, I'm so bad at this._

* * *

Anna dragged Kristoff to the mall and he started asking questions.

"So, why exactly do you want to buy new clothes?"

There was no point in hiding everything. "I want to seduce someone. I need new sexy clothes, and underwear."

"Uh… ok. Who is he? Or she?"

"Can't tell you. If it doesn't work out I don't want you to make fun of me."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"Nope! So, where do we go?" He knew Corona and the mall better than she did, after all.

"I know she has some sort of fetish on back dimples, so I need to show them off." _Thanks for the tip, Esméralda!_ Suddenly, she remembered how weird Esméralda had been the evening when she had told her about that. _Did she discover Elsa's secret? Is it why they broke up?_

"Back what?"

She lifted her top to show him. "Really? That's a very specific fetish. How do you even know that?"

"Uh… I know, that's all that matters."

"So now I know your mysterious crush is a girl, and that she loves dimples. I'm getting closer. What else does she like?"

She wondered for a bit. What did Elsa like the most about her? She had no idea. "Maybe my ass."

"Huh?"

"I mean, not that she likes it. But maybe I should use it."

"O...ok… this story of yours is getting really strange."

He led her to several clothing stores and she tried to find some clothes, but she didn't know anything about clothes and Kristoff didn't help much.

"Come on gimme some good advice. That's why you're here!"

"But how can I help you? I'm not a girl, and I'm not even attracted to them, so I can't tell you what guys like. Besides, it's a girl you want to seduce."

Anna groaned in frustration. What she wouldn't give to know someone a bit naughty who loved to shop. Then it hit her. Why didn't I think about that before? She took out her phone and called her.

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Hi Anna! How are you?" They had seen each other two weeks ago.

"Great, but I need your help. I need clothing advice. I have to seduce someone."

"Ooooh! I like that!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd love that. I need clothes, underwear, everything."

"Finally! But I can't just give you advice over the phone. Let's go shopping together this weekend."

"Hmm… ok! Thanks! See you on Saturday!"

She hung up and smiled. Finally, a chance to get things done. _Sis, I'm coming for you!_

"So, I guess I'm fired as a clothing assistant?"

"Yep, Kris, you're fired. You really don't do justice to gay men."

"Hmm… I'm not sure if I should feel offended or what."

She went home without having bought anything, but knowing that Jasmine would be a great help in her scheme to get her sister so turned on that her resolve would shatter into pieces.

* * *

Elsa was at her best friend's place. Flynn had left to play some video games with a few friends he had made at university, and she decided to tell Rapunzel about the latest news.

"So… I confessed to Anna."

"WHAT!? When? Why did you wait to tell me? What did she say?"

Elsa chuckled at her friend's reaction. "It was growing too hard so I told her she needed to leave. But it hurt so much, and she cried and… well, I couldn't do it. So I told her."

"How did she react? Tell me she kissed you senseless!"

"What?! No! And you're supposed to be on my team. Remember? She's my little sister?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But enough with the suspense!"

"She was surprised and didn't really understand. But she didn't freak out and she refused to leave."

"Of course, she totally loves you too."

"Rapz..."

"What? It's so obvious!"

"Well… actually you're right. She confessed too."

Rapunzel squealed and Elsa shook her head in despair.

"So? Are you girlfriends now? Did you already have sex? How hot was it?"

"Calm down, Rapz. Nothing happened. But I gotta say she's more romantic than I am. I told her in her room while she was crying, but she took me to the beach and told me in front of a sunset."

"That's so cute."

"We… kissed."

"How was it?"

"Mind-blowing." She still remembered how much willpower it had taken her to stop it. Who knew what awful things they would have done if she hadn't stop them at that moment. "But I had to stop it."

"God, why did you do that? Don't answer, I know why."

"Yep. I told her we couldn't, even if she loved me too. And she said she understood."

"Huh? That's it? How disappointing."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"That she would force you into being happy with her?"

Elsa sighed. "She did tell me she would wait for me to be ready. That she would be mine if I wanted to."

"Seriously Elsa, what are you waiting for? I know you think it's wrong. And maybe it is, I don't know. But think about it for a moment. Maybe it's unnatural, but you do love her. And she loves you too. You're both consenting adults."

Elsa was about to object, but Rapunzel interrupted her. "I know, she's sixteen. But she's considered an adult when it comes to sex. I know it wouldn't be easy having to hide it to everyone. Well, everyone but me. But wouldn't it be worth it?"

"I can't ask her to throw her life away for me."

"Wouldn't you be willing to throw it away, as you say, to live with her as you want? Even if it implied hiding it from your parents and the world?"

"Of course I would."

"So, why couldn't she want the same?"

"I… I don't know. I just can't. It would destroy our parents. And they entrusted her to me."

Rapunzel sighed. "You're so stubborn, Elsa. You've tried everything to get away from her and from your feelings, but you just can't. What you could have with her would be so great. I love Flynn, you know that. But I'm jealous of you and Anna. The thing is, I love him, and I definitely see my future with him at my side. But I still can't be completely sure that it will work out forever between us. Sometimes I have doubts, because plenty of happy couples end up breaking up."

"What's that got to do with Anna?"

"You've known her for over than fifteen years. Your bond is so strong, and nothing can come between you two, because not only do you love each other like crazy, but you also share a family bond. And yet now that you could take this to the next level and spend your life with her not only as her sister, but as her partner, you're still denying yourself that happiness."

Once again, Elsa slightly regretted having told everything to Rapunzel. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend wasn't right on some points. Her mind was so confused right now, and she didn't like it.

"I… I need time to think about all that."

"Don't waste it. I know she said she would wait. But don't wait too long or one day you may realize what you've lost, and you will regret it with all your heart."

Elsa was deep in her thoughts as she drove back home.


	49. Seduction

Anna was waiting impatiently for Jasmine to show up. She glanced at her phone again. _Five minutes late already_. She was in the middle of sending her friend another text when she saw her approaching. She waved at her and they went to one another.

"Hey Anna!" They hugged briefly. "I'm so happy to help you with this. So, tell me everything."

"Well? I told you already. I need to seduce someone, and I think I need a change of clothes to do so."

"Ok, ok. I don't think we need underwear right now then. Unless you're planning on stripping in front on her."

 _If I knew it would work, I'd totally do it_. "Yeah, but she sometimes sleeps at my place. She doesn't really like the dorm. So I figured I could play on that too." Anna mentally noted that she would have to keep track of what lies she told to whom.

"She, huh?" Jasmine was smiling. _Gosh, I totally forgot_. Her embarrassment must have been visible because her friend added. "Don't worry, Ariel already told us you were interested in a girl. Didn't say anything else though."

"Oh. Ok. Good, let's go then?"

"First, we need to know just how far you're willing to go."

"As far as necessary?"

"That's the spirit! Anything you know she likes about you?"

"My back dimples, and I caught her staring at my ass once or twice." _More like touching it, but well..._

"Ok then. Let's begin with that then."

They spent an hour searching for the perfect jeans, shorts and skirts. Actually, Anna stayed in the changing room and her friend kept giving her new things to try on. Jasmine would tell her what looked good and what didn't, and she found herself with quite the few clothes to buy in the end.

"Isn't this a bit too short?" She was looking at herself in the mirror and the mini-skirt was barely reaching her mid-thigh.

"I don't know. If it makes you uncomfortable, maybe you could only wear it when you're alone with her."

"Hmm..." _Sis will have a heart-attack if I sit on her lap with this_. "Yeah, let's take it."

"So now, let's talk about tops. And we'll find some that fit with what we've just selected."

"What should I go for?"

"Well, you've got small boobs. So let's focus on that."

"What!?"

"You can wear things girls with big chests can't. Would you mind going braless?"

Anna's cheeks reddened a little. It would feel a bit weird. "I don't know... won't people notice?"

"Well... that's the point. Let's try and you tell me." Anna took off her top and her bra while Jasmine went on a quest to find her some clothes.

She came back and gave her a few items. "I've selected some strapless tops, cowl necklines, halter tops and a few other things."

She grabbed the first one and put it on. It did look good on her, but she was sure her nipples would show if they hardened.

"So? How is it?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm telling you she'll go nuts if she can see the outline of your nipples. And you can put band-aids on them if you don't want them to show with other people around."

"Hmm, yeah ok." _I did say I was ready for anything, after all!_

She had no problem with the cowl necklines and rather quite liked them. Jasmine had brought her a backless top that she knew Elsa would love, and two dresses with open sides that fitted her well. The last items consisted of a couple simple tops but all of them had very low necklines.

"Aren't they a bit too low?"

"You're flat-chested so it's ok. It's not vulgar."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this." _Not sure I'll be able to wear them to school though._

"I'm telling you, she'll be all over you soon."

She grabbed everything and they went to the checkout. She winced when she saw the bill, but if it could help her seduce her sister, she was ok with spending all her money on this.

"Now, let's focus on underwear!"

They went into a lingerie shop and Anna felt a bit embarrassed. She looked at the prices and winced even more. "I'm not sure I can afford these."

"It's ok, you just need a few thongs."

"Yeah, ok." Still, she grabbed her phone and texted her mother.

 **I need to buy some new clothes, can you lend me some money?**

 **Really, why?**

 **The old ones are getting worn out.**

 **Ok, buy what you need.**

She knew quite well that she didn't _need_ sexy underwear, but she could at least make her mother pay for the clothes she had just bought. And she would pay for the undies with her own money.

"So, I think you should buy some thongs or tangas to wear under your clothes. Maybe show them a little when she's near you. That will drive her nuts." Anna had never done anything like this, but she had to admit that it would be effective. She would go crazy if she saw Elsa in some of these things, and she hoped it would be the same for Elsa. And she could easily hide it under her clothes at school, but lift them up a little when she got home. Maybe it could make her sister a bit jealous too at the same time.

"And maybe some matching lace bras and panties for your sleepovers."

"I can't really sleep in my underwear. She will understand immediately. I want to impress her, but I can't be too obvious about it." _She will threaten to send me to the dorm again_.

"Hmm... maybe we should buy a sexy nightdress then. Nothing too revealing, but light and short, with some cleavage. With a pair of lace panties, in case she sees them."

"How would that happen?"

"I don't know, you could forget to cross your legs when sitting, or stretch without knowing it shows everything."

"Mhmm... Alright then."

They left the store an hour later, and Anna now had three bags full of clothes. Elsa was going to suffer. _She's so going to ravage me when she sees this_.

"Thanks Jasmine, you've been a great help!"

"You're welcome. Keep me updated, though. I want to know if it worked."

When she got home, she quickly went upstairs to hide the bag containing her lingerie. Then, she looked for her mother and showed her the clothes she had bought. If she was going to pay for them, she would want to see them.

"Isn't this a bit revealing?" She was holding some tiny shorts in her hands.

"It's really hot in Corona. More than here."

"And these tops. You bra will show." _That won't be a problem_.

"Don't be such a prude. Everybody wears these kinds of clothes."

"Aren't you too young for that?"

"I'm sixteen mom. I'm sure you wore things like this too when you were my age."

"Hmpf. Is there a guy you're interested in?"

"Nope."

"Sure? What about your neighbor? Christian or something?"

"Kristoff? Na, he's just a friend."

"If you say so. Just for your information, know that we asked Elsa to watch him and look over you."

"No problem." _Don't worry mom, if everything goes my way, sis will take real good care of me._

* * *

They arrived back home on Saturday evening, and went to bed early. Elsa was reading in the bed when Anna came into the room, and the blonde couldn't help but stare. Her sister had traded her usual old T-shirt for a sexy satin purple nightgown. It was just a bit longer than her T-shirt had been, but somehow it was way more suggestive to not know what was under it, and she could still see the entirety of Anna's slim legs. Her shoulders were bare as the gown was only held by two small straps, and the neckline was deep enough that her cleavage was visible.

"Are you ok sis?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile.

"Y.. yeah, of course." _You know damn well that I'm not ok!_

Anna approached her and slipped under the covers to join her.

"Give me a hug, sis." Anna snuggled against her and Elsa winced as she felt the softness of the fabric against her.

The blonde tried to think about something else and stayed quiet.

"What do you think of my nightdress?"

"It's… uh… nice." She gulped as Anna lay a hand on her naked leg. "Wh… why did you buy one?"

"I don't know, I guess I grew bored of dressing like a little girl. I went shopping this weekend and I bought some new clothes."

"Oh... ok."

"I'm sure you'll love them." Anna smiled and kissed her before resting her head on her. "Night sis."

"G... good night Anna." Elsa quickly lifted the covers to hide her sister's bare shoulders. She closed her eyes and wanted to moan as Anna's hand on her leg rose up under her nightdress to rest on her stomach. _She's going to drive me nuts._ Elsa had a hard time getting to sleep and she hoped that the next morning wouldn't be so trying.

She quickly realized that it was only getting worse the next morning. She had woken up a bit earlier than usual and quickly fled from her naughty sister. She was currently preparing breakfast, thinking about what Rapunzel had told her.

"Hey sis. Woke up early?"

"Yep." She saw from the corner of her eye that Anna hadn't changed and Elsa made sure not to look at her. She finished her preparation and set the two bowls on the table.

Anna sat across from her, but Elsa had difficulties looking at her eyes. The jewel between her breasts was really eye-catching. _Yeah, sure, it's the locket's fault._

"I won't be here tonight."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Rapunzel invited me to a student party. I already denied her twice, so I really have to go this time."

The redhead groaned. "Student party? I don't really like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me neither. I won't stay late."

"Ok." She stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna have another slice of brioche. Want one too?"

"Nah, it's ok." _Strange, she never eats more than two slices_.

Anna went over to the cupboard, stood on her tiptoes and extended her arms to get what she was looking for on the top shelf. _Holy fuck_. The blonde's mouth dropped and she couldn't help but stare. The movement had made her sister's gown rise up and she had a perfect view of her sister's underwear: a small blue thong. The hem was lacy and she could see most of Anna's beautiful tight butt.

"I can't find it" Elsa heard, but she didn't comprehend anything. What she did understand was that Anna was spending way too much time in this position, and that she was powerless to look elsewhere.

"Ah! Finally!" She came back down and looked at her. "Is something off?"

"Y… yeah. No, I mean no. Everything's fine." _Stop stuttering!_

"I'm glad." They finished breakfast and all Elsa wanted was to flee again, but Anna sat on her knees when she was going to leave. The blonde's nightdress was short enough to leave her legs bare when she was sitting, and so she could quite clearly feel the tempting skin of Anna's almost naked butt on her.

"Uh…?"

"Can you look at my shoulder blades? I think I've been bit by something, it itches."

Before Elsa could react, her sister took off the left strap of her gown and bared her back to her. The blonde was in agony and she put a hand on Anna's thigh. _Oh god I want to rise it up so much_. Anna seemed to notice it and she turned toward her to kiss her. First on the nose, then on the corner of her mouth, and she ended up on her neck.

"I love you so much, sis..."

Elsa's hand went up to her sister's hips, as if she didn't have any control of it anymore, and her fingers played with the hem of Anna's thong. Anna shivered on her lap and Elsa noticed her hard nipples showing through the satin fabric. Her sweet sister was offering herself to her, all frail and needy on her knees, shaking from excitement and anticipation, and Elsa had to go deep inside herself to find enough strength and will to resist and reject her.

"I… I'm gonna take a shower." She noticed the look of disappointment on her sister's face but rushed to the bathroom anyway. She took a few minutes to calm herself but that didn't ease the warmth and tingling she felt around her crotch. She undressed and started easing the tension with her fingers. This time, she didn't bother trying not to think about Anna and even moaned her name when she came hard, picturing what she could actually be doing to her sister right then.

* * *

Anna groaned in frustration as Elsa shut the bathroom door behind her. _Seriously, what do I have to do? Install a stripping pole in the living room? Give her a lap dance?_ She had seen how much Elsa had wanted her, and how close she had come to destroying her sister's walls and resolve. _I'm not giving up_. She had been really close this time. But one day, it would be too much and Elsa would give in, she was sure of that. She had plenty of ideas still, and she would be relentless in her quest.


	50. Party

Anna's art teacher was absent today so she had returned home earlier than usual. She was thinking about new ways to improve her plans when the bell rang. _Maybe Kris_. She stood up and went to the door, but decided to look through the peephole before opening. It was Rapunzel. Anna hadn't seen her in ages and opened up the door with a smile.

"Oh. Hey Anna!"

"Hi Rapz! Come in!" She opened the door wide and gestured for her to come in.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" asked Rapunzel.

"Good, thanks. What about you? Everything's good with Flynn?"

"Yep! Is your sister here?"

"No, she still hasn't come home. Want something to drink?"

"Sure." Anna went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and some grape juice from the fridge. She came back to the living room and served the two drinks. Rapunzel took one with and thanked Anna as she started sipping it.

"Actually since you're there... Elsa told me that you know about her secret."

"Oh. Yes. And she told me you've known for a while now."

Anna wasn't sure where her sister's friend stood and she had to ask. "So, how did you react when she told you?"

The blonde sighed. "At first, I was a bit concerned, but I wanted to help her. That's how she met Esmeralda."

"Yeah… not sure if that was such a good idea."

"I still think they were a good match. But anyway… Obviously I thought it was something she had to get over, and her plan was good. I believed getting away from you would allow her to think about someone else."

"Yeah, well… I didn't know why she left. And she did tell me it wasn't because of me."

Rapunzel laughed. "You really went out of your way to sabotage her plan."

"So… what do you think of it now? Do you believe I should go and leave her alone?"

"One year ago, I would have said yes without hesitation. But since then, I've met you and I've seen how Elsa is with you. She loves you so much."

"I know… I love her too." She knew how much Elsa loved her, but it still felt good to hear it.

"It may be unnatural, but I'm sure you'd be great together. I had a lot of time to think about it."

Anna was overjoyed to learn about that. The only person who knew their secret was ok with it. "Thanks! Does Elsa know? That you approve?"

"I told her a few days ago."

"So why does she still fight it?"

"I guess she fears that she's forcing your hand. Or that she's older and she needs to protect you. From her if necessary."

"That's bullshit."

"Yeah, well… it's Elsa, you know how stubborn she can be. And I think she's also afraid of your age. She thinks she would take advantage of you."

"I can't do anything about my age, and I'm not planning to wait until she thinks I'm old enough." Knowing Elsa, she would never be old enough for that.

"Good luck with that."

"I'm working on it. She's so… so resilient. I can't understand how she manages to control herself with everything I put her through. I would have jumped on her so many times if she had done half the shit I pulled on her."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Yeah, she told me about some of that. I think the topless sunbathing really took the cake. Or maybe the fake-dating. Or the kiss at school."

"Yeah… yesterday I showed up in bed with a sexy nightgown and this morning I even displayed my lingerie in front of her. She was so worked up, I was so close to getting her!"

"You really are sneaky."

"I'd better be or she's going to mope her whole life because of her so-called disease."

"Maybe I could help."

"Really?!" That was definitely good news. She needed allies, and Rapunzel was her sister's best friend. "That would be so great!"

"What do you think about going to a party tonight?"

"Sure, if it can help."

"There will be plenty of opportunities. The alcohol, the dancing, the jealousy,..."

"I don't want to get her because she's drunk. But maybe I'll find some other opportunities."

"Great! Need help with your clothes?"

"Why not? I've bought some new ones recently."

She led Rapunzel to her room and they went through her closet. She tried several outfits and showed them to Rapunzel. Anna wanted to go with the backless dress she had bought with Jasmine, but her new advisor told her it was too well-dressed for the party. So she ended up with small denim shorts and a black halter backless tank top.

"Do you have an adhesive bra to go with it?"

"Nah. I'm making a habit of going without one."

"Oh. I'm sure Elsa loves that. You look great."

"I hope so." She looked at herself in the mirror. She would have to do her hair better, but she did look good. The shorts showed her leg and thigh gap, and the neckline of the tank top was deep enough to show her cleavage and her sister's locket between her breasts. She turned around and smiled as she noticed her back dimples weren't concealed.

"Great! She's gonna love it. I just hope it's not too cold."

"Let me help you with your hair."

They were in the middle of doing Anna's hair when they heard Elsa coming back. Anna told her to come into the bathroom and the blonde was a bit surprised to see Rapunzel here.

"Oh. Hey Rapz. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go to the party with you, and Anna opened the door."

Anna watched her sister's eyes and saw that she was struggling not to look at her lower back. _I know your weakness sis!_

"Oh, by the way I invited her too."

"What? She's too young to go to a student party!"

"I'm sure you'll watch over her. I'll do so too."

"Yeah. We can go as girlfriends if you fear that people are going to flirt with me." She had purposely not said 'fake girlfriends' and Rapunzel chuckled.

"What? No!" Elsa seemed flustered. "But are you sure it's wise to go dressed like this?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"What if I want to hear it?"

"Anna… you look really, really good. There, I said it, happy?"

"Quite! Thank you sis." She rose and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll look stunning too."

* * *

At first, Elsa hadn't wanted to go to this party, mainly because she wasn't interested in dancing, drinking and faking having fun with people she didn't know or didn't like. But now, Anna was there too, and she liked it even less. Especially because Anna looked extremely hot and all she wanted to do was to tell everyone that she was hers and hers only. _Except she isn't because you constantly turn her down_.

She looked at her sister's bare back again and marveled at the sight.

"She's getting bolder, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Stop staring, you're drooling."

"Fuck Rapz, did you help her choose that outfit?"

"Yeah… she wanted to go with a dress at first. For you information, she hasn't got a bra."

Elsa groaned. She had considered it, but knowing it for sure was worse.

"Come on, let's go have some fun."

Elsa looked around her. Some people were dancing while others were drinking. There were some games of beer-pong going on, and two or three couples were already making out on the couches or up against walls. _I shouldn't have brought Anna here_. The music was loud and you had to scream if you wanted to be heard. Apparently, Anna had already made some new acquaintances and Elsa carefully watched her. _No way anyone is touching her tonight_.

She tried staying close to her sister to discourage anyone, but it seemed that for once, her sister didn't want to be with her and she always ended up leaving to join another group. Until Elsa saw her shaking hands with a guy and then waving for her to come. _What has she done again?_

"Sis! Come and help me."

"What? Why?"

"I need to win a game of pool."

"Uh, why?"

"This is Oaken. His family runs a spa and he's agreed to offer me a weekend there if I can win. Isn't that awesome?"

"Huh… yeah, maybe. What if you lose?"

"I'll have to do a body shot. Nothing too bad. That's a great deal right?"

"WHAT?! But you suck at pool! And there's no way I'm letting you do a body shot!"

"Come on, sis. Have a little faith in us."

The boy added. "A deal is a deal! We shook hands and everything. And it's a pretty good deal too."

"I'm sure you'll do your best!" Anna didn't seem too concerned.

 _Fuck! I knew this was a bad idea_. The idea of someone taking a body shot off her sweet sister was making her sick.

"Give me that cue!" She grabbed it from the guy's hand and started playing. A few people had heard about the deal and gathered around to watch them. Rapunzel was there too, smiling and cheering.

Elsa gave all she had, but her opponents were very good players. And Anna wasn't helping, almost missing every shot.

"Come on, Anna, how could you miss that?" She knew her sister was still a beginner, but that had really been easy.

"Sorry..." she said in a low voice, and Elsa immediately forgave her.

The game continued and Elsa grew more and more nervous. _What do I do if we lose? I'll grab her and flee. They can't force her. She's too young. Fucking perverts, all of them._

The blonde groaned in frustration as she missed her shot, and their opponents ended the game when he sent the last ball in a side socket. _Fuck_. Everyone cheered around them and began chanting "Body Shot! Body Shot!"

Anna shrugged and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. I really wanted to win the spa weekend."

Elsa was about to answer when the winner interrupted her. "So, who wants to do the shot?"

Several hands rose and Elsa glared at all of their owners. A few lowered their arms, but there were still a good number of candidates.

"Why don't you do it Elsa? That would be hot!" Rapunzel said with a mischievous smile and a wink directed at Anna.

"Damn yeah." a guy from the crowd said, and soon people were chanting "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

Anna looked at her innocently. "Well, what do you think? I would prefer it if you did it rather than a stranger..."

 _What do I do?_ Obviously she couldn't let a stranger do it. But she knew she would love it way too much if she did it herself. And people would see her. Some of them even knew they were sisters.

"Please, sis. Don't let some gross dude do that." _Why did you even accept the deal then?! You should have thought about it first!_

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Everyone cheered and she could see a triumphant smile appear on her sneaky sister's face. People cleared a table and a guy whistled as Anna lay on it and shifted her top up to her breasts. Elsa shot him her coldest look and he lowered his head.

Her traitorous best friend brought her the bottle of tequila, a slice of lemon and some salt. She looked at them a bit puzzled, not really sure where to put them.

"There are different versions. You can put the salt on her stomach or thigh and the lime between her teeth or in her cleavage." _Fuck_. _I don't know which is worse._

"Let's go with thigh and mouth" said Anna.

"O… ok." She licked her sister's thigh and put the salt on the mark her saliva left. Then she placed the lime between her teeth and grabbed the bottle.

"Ready?"

Anna nodded and Elsa poured the drink in her navel before giving the bottle back to Rapunzel. Then, she mustered her courage and licked her sister's thigh again to taste the salt. Next, she drank the tequila from her sister's navel and she didn't know if the heat rushing into her was because of the alcohol or because of the shiver that had gone through Anna as she sucked up the last drops. She almost didn't feel the burning sensation of the liquid going down her throat, too focused on what she had to do next.

She went upwards and looked at her sister's full lips around the lime. S _he's so gorgeous_. Their eyes locked, but Anna closed them as Elsa leaned against her. The blonde sucked on the lime, careful not to brush her lips too much and she could hear everyone cheering around them. All she wanted was to kiss her fully, to make out with her right now, but she knew she couldn't.

She reluctantly stood up and tried to calm her racing heart. From what she could see, Anna was in the exact same state.

"Whoa, the Wynter sisters sure are hot." Elsa winced at that comment. "You know what, you can have the spa weekend even if you lost the game."

"Hehe, thanks." answered Anna. Then she turned toward her. "See, it wasn't that bad."

The blonde only nodded. She spent the rest of the night alongside Anna, making sure she wouldn't drag her into another thing like this. They danced together for some time and Elsa's body was burning with desire. When the party was finally over, in the middle of the night, they went home and Anna undressed in front of her while Elsa got into the bed. Elsa watched her sister, filled with desire, as she got out of her shorts, showing a cute thong beneath it. Then, Anna untied her top and revealed her small naked breasts. Despite every part of her telling her not to look, Elsa was enthralled. Anna then slowly got into her nightgown and joined her.

They looked at each other for a while until Anna closed the gap and kissed her on the lips. Elsa kissed her back and they made out for a few minutes. It took Anna to moan "sis..." to break the spell.

"Fuck Anna, I'm so sorry."

"What for? I want it as much as you do."

"I… it was a mistake. I'm sorry." She turned around and tried to fall asleep. Her sister's hand soon circled her and she could feel her head next to hers.

"It's ok. I'll wait. But you'll be mine someday."


	51. New plan

The next morning, Anna called Rapunzel while Elsa took her shower. She had gotten Rapunzel's number during the party last night.

"Hey Rapunzel."

"Hi! So how did it go last night?"

Anna sighed. "It started off good. Really good. But I broke the mood and she went back to her serious self." _Why the hell did I call her sis? I know it disturbs her!_

"Awww... that's too bad. After what we pulled last night I was sure she would jump on you."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Thanks by the way, it was a great idea." Rapunzel had been the one to come up with the deal idea.

"What's the next step?"

"I don't know... I'm growing desperate. After yesterday, I don't know what else I can do."

"Hmpf... I'll let you know if I think about something."

"Thanks. See you."

She hung up and sat down on the couch to think. How could she possibly go further than the day before? It had been close, but still... maybe she just had to continue like that and one day Elsa would just give in. _Or she'll send you away._ _Considering how stubborn she is, the second option sounds more likely_.

Once her sister was out of the bathroom, she went in and showered quickly. She dried herself and tied the towel around herself just above her breasts. It reached the top of her thighs and she went out.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes." She passed next to Elsa slowly.

"Anna... we need to talk about this. And about last night." The words could have been great to hear in Anna's opinion, but the tone of her sister's voice made it sound like it was more likely foreshadowing trouble.

"Why?" She sat next to her and crossed her legs.

"Can you... can you get dressed first?"

"Oh. Yes, I'll be right back." She walked into their room and put on a pair of jeans and an open side top. Then, she went back to her sister.

"What we did last night was wrong. I can't do that to you, and I already told you."

"Seriously, I'm getting tired of hearing this."

"And I'm getting tired of having to tell this to you over and over again!" Elsa sounded angry, and Anna winced because her sister had never been angry at her.

"Don't think I can't see what you're doing. The sexy clothes, the skimpy underwear, the body shot last night... going around in nothing but a towel in the morning."

"If you weren't so stubborn, maybe I wouldn't have to do all this!" Anna could feel anger rising in her too. "I'm doing this for you, because you're too dense to be happy!"

"I already told you! It's wrong, and it's never happening! So you can stop pushing the boundaries repeatedly."

The redhead groaned in frustration. "You're so infuriating!"

"If you continue, I'll have no choice but to send you to the dorm."

A few comebacks came to her, but Anna decided to stay silent instead of saying something that she would regret later. So she clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and grabbed her bag before going out of their apartment and slamming the door behind her.

She waited in the corridor and tried to calm herself. Kristoff came out of his apartment two minutes later.

"Are you ok? I heard yelling. And a door slamming shut."

"It's my fucking dumb sister! We argued."

"Oh. I guess it happens between siblings."

"Not really. It's the first time." Why did she have to be like this? They could be so happy together.

"Well, give her some time. I'm sure you'll make up with her soon."

She tsked. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence and she had almost calmed herself down when they arrived at school.

"Hey fag! Did you have a cock for breakfast?"

Anna turned toward the voice and recognized one of Kris' bullies. The three boys had come back from their suspension angrier than before, and they were giving hell to her friend ever since. He didn't want to get in trouble, mainly because he couldn't explain it to his parents, so he always tried to ignore them.

"Get the fuck away, dumbass. I'm not in the mood today." Anna, on the other hand, wasn't going to ignore it today.

"Oh, the little one is on her period. She's so pissed off... maybe I've made a mistake making fun of her gay best friend. I'm so scared." His mocking voice was getting on her nerves and all she wanted was to kick his ass. But there was no way she could take him, and then, Kris would intervene and he would get into trouble again.

"Yeah, speaking of mistakes you should ask your parents."

A few people laughed and he went slightly red with anger. He stayed silent for a while, most likely searching for a comeback, and she decided it was a good time to leave.

"I fucking hate people like him!" She violently kicked a rock on her way inside in an attempt to vent some of her anger.

"Yeah... me too. But we can't do anything about it."

"I don't know. You could always lure him somewhere hidden and beat the shit out of him."

"I'm not sure that would really help. It didn't last time."

"Yeah... but it would feel good." The bell rang, interrupting them and they went to class.

She was angrily doodling in her notebook and half listening to the teacher when Kris was hit on the head with a paper ball. _What now?_ She looked around her and noticed a guy smiling at them. _Moron_. She grabbed the ball and unfolded it. It was a crude drawing involving Kristoff and their math teacher in an intimate position. _When will they stop, seriously?_ She told her friend it was nothing and hid it in her bag.

They spent the rest of the morning in class, trying to ignore their stupid classmates, and ended up at the cafeteria at lunch. They had been talking about how to deal with the bullies when Kristoff changed the topic. And she was still concerned about the argument with her sister in the morning.

"Enough about me and my problems. How's it going with your mysterious crush?"

"Hmm..." _Careful with the lies. You'll lose track of them._ "It's not really going anywhere for now."

"Oh. The new clothes didn't help?"

"I think they did… but she's stubborn. She's not really willing to acknowledge she's not straight."

"Hmpf… can't really blame her when you see how some people react over this."

"Yeah..." Suddenly an idea hit her. "Hey! I got the best idea ever!" It could help them both at the same time.

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we date?"

"Huh? You may be bi, but you know I'm gay, right?"

"No, not for real! Let's pretend. It will shut the rumors off about you. I know it's not ideal, but at least people may stop bothering you."

"And what do you gain from that?"

"I make my crush jealous. Maybe it will open her eyes." She didn't want to hurt her sister, but Elsa was really forcing her hand.

"Oh, so she's in school then?"

"Yep." _One more lie_.

"I'm growing more and more curious about this. Are you sure you don't want to tell me her name?"

"Nah, I won't out her. Especially since she's not even sure herself. Anyway, what do you think of my plan?"

"I don't know… what if it becomes real for you?"

Anna couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry about that!" _Me and Kris? Nah, no way_.

"What does that mean? Am I that repulsive?" He looked a bit disappointed.

"No, I'm not saying that. It's more like.. I don't know, I just see you as a friend."

"Is this the "you're like a brother" speech?"

"Umm… not really." _I may have some issues with siblings love_. "So, one minute ago you feared I might become attracted to you, and now you're offended if I tell you I won't?"

"Nah, just want to make sure. What would it involve? I don't know how to fake a relationship."

"I did it once already. We didn't even have to kiss or anything and people totally believed it."

"Hmm..."

"We may have to kiss once or twice though, to prove this is legit, since people will have doubts. And a bit of touching, like hugging."

"I can do that."

"Great! So it's settled then?"

"Ok, sure, why not?" _I'm not done yet!_

* * *

Elsa had gone through it time and time again. She couldn't let Anna go on like this. It was only a matter of days until she would give in and destroy everything. So she had to go, because she couldn't trust her sister when Anna told her she would stop. I _shouldn't have told her. If only I had gritted my teeth and let her cry for a few days. She would have no clue right now, and she wouldn't think she loves me too._ She had been angry at her this morning and that was the first fight they had ever had. _It's pushing us apart already_.

Her sister arrived and she was ready to tell her.

"Hey sis, I need to speak to you."

"Oh? Yeah, me too."

"Let me go first."

"Hmm.. ok..." _And you'd better not try to convince me again._

"Are you really completely sure you don't want us to be… well… more than sisters?"

"Yes. I told you many times already." How many times would she have to repeat it?

"You won't regret it?"

 _Of course I will_. "That's not the point."

"Ok… "

"Why the questions?"

"Kris asked me out."

"Oh." She could feel a sharp pain in her chest and her jealousy flared up. _I knew it! I knew he was into her_. She wanted to go find him and tell him that Anna was hers, that he'd better not touch her or try anything. "What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it. I wanted to be sure nothing could change your mind first."

 _So you say you're in love with me, but you're going to date someone else? Two weeks after I confessed?_ The blonde tried to calm her jealousy and anger. She couldn't blame Anna. _I drove her away again and again. Of course she would find someone else._ But it still hurt.

"So… I think I'm gonna say yes… unless you don't want me to…?"

"I…" _I don't want you to date him!_ "No, there's no problem." _I need to be happy for her. She's moving on, she will be happy with someone else. She will have a decent, happy, normal life_. "I… I'm glad for you."

Anna hugged her and she hugged her back. _Maybe I'll have to find someone else too._ But deep down, she knew she wasn't going to be able to move on so quickly, and she didn't know if she felt relieved or sad that her sister could do it so easily.

"So… what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing important. It's not relevant anymore." If Anna was going to date someone else, she would stop her relentless flirting.

"Come on, tell me. We're done with secrets, right?"

Elsa sighed. "I was about to ask you to leave. Again. But if you're planning on dating Kristoff, I guess you don't need to."

"Yeah… well, if you ever change your mind, you'll just have to say it. Not about me moving out."

"I won't. Change my mind, I mean."

"That's… a shame. But I can't force you, unfortunately." They waited in silence for a while.

"Homework?"

"Yes, of course."

She sat on her as she always did, and Elsa thought about her sister on their neighbor's knees. It was making her furious, and yet the only person she could blame was herself. She could see Anna's thong, higher than the hem of her pants, and she mentally slapped herself. _You're so stupid, Elsa_.

"Oh, wait I'm going to text him." She grabbed her phone and texted him in front of her. Elsa leaned a bit to be able to read it, and Anna didn't hide.

 **I thought about it and I'd be glad to go on a date with you! Maybe a movie night? There's one I wanted to see.**

Elsa had planned to go see it with her. _Guess we won't_. Maybe she could ask Rapz and Flynn, or even Alice. _But I wanted to watch it with her..._

"Ok, let's go!" Elsa complied and helped her as they always did. Except, this time, instead of laughing and smiling, heart filled with joy and warmth, all she could feel was worry, jealousy and sadness. She unconsciously tightened her arms around her sister's waist, not wanting to let her go.


	52. Backfire

Anna felt bad doing this to her sister, but she knew that it was for both their sakes. She was coming back from her first fake date with Kristoff. It had actually been just a movie night, because they had no one to impress, but it had also served as a form of training. Besides, Elsa knew she was there with him, and that was all that mattered.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in the corridor. They stopped in front of Kris' door and she asked him.

"So, how was our first date?"

"Well... considering how no one knew us there, and that we didn't really do anything other than watching a movie, I'm not sure we can call it a date."

"Yeah, well, we never know, maybe someone saw us."

"I doubt it. Still, the evening was nice, even if it wasn't a date."

"Yeah, that's true! So... let's skip the kiss and see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Good night."

She came home and her smile vanished. _Time to lie to Elsa now..._ it really didn't please her.

The stunning blonde was waiting on the couch, watching TV. "So, how did it go?" she could hear the worry and envy lacing her sister's voice.

"Great!" Anna tried to look as happy as possible, despite the circumstances. "The movie was awesome, and Kris is really a nice guy."

"Oh. Good then."

Anna's heart clenched at the words. Elsa may have been good at hiding her emotions, but Anna knew her very well and could clearly see how hurt she was. _Gosh, why does this have to be so complicated?_

"Did you kiss...?"

"Y...yeah. It was nice." She looked elsewhere, trying to avoid the pain in her sister's eyes.

"Nice?"

"Yeah... nice." When she looked back at her she almost broke. She wanted to tell her that it was all fake, that she only loved her and that Kris wasn't even straight. But she could never get her if she did. Still, maybe she could ease the situation a little.

"Do you want to go see it someday? I'm sure you'd love it."

"Hmm... it won't be the same if you already watched it."

"Yeah... but still. It's ok, I can watch it again."

"We'll see. I've been given a lot of work recently." Anna didn't know if that was completely true, but her sister had indeed spent a lot of time working and studying in the last few days.

"As you wish." She lay down on the couch next to her sister and smiled as she felt Elsa's arms embrace her. _At least she's a bit more clingy now. That's a good start._ "What are you watching?"

"A documentary on quantum mechanics."

"Ugh. Can we watch something else?"

"Of course." Anna grabbed the remote and scrolled through the channels. She stopped when she found a familiar movie.

"The Hunger Games again?"

She shrugged. "I like it."

"I should warn you, I might fall asleep." The blonde rested her head on Anna's shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. _Stop teasing me and kiss me already!_ She leaned back against her to be as close as possible and Elsa slipped one of her hands underneath her top to stroke her stomach. It made a whole lot of feelings bubble up inside her. _I want you so badly sis..._

They watched the movie in silence until Anna asked her something she asked her every time they watched it. "Would you have volunteered to save me?"

"Of course, silly." Elsa kissed her on the neck and Anna giggled. _Making her jealous works wonders_.

When the movie was over, Anna saw that her sister had indeed fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake her up, so she got up and grabbed a cover before turning off the lights and joined her sister on the couch. She lay on top of her, head on her ample bosom, and quickly fell asleep, feeling a bit sad, but confident in her new plan.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Anna had started dating their neighbor, and Elsa was becoming more and more desperate. She had thought the pain would ease with time, but it only increased whenever Anna talked about her relationship and Elsa constantly worried about how far they would go. She was currently doing the laundry of the week, taking their clothes out of the washing machine, and she winced as she grabbed her sister's thong. Having it in her hands and knowing that Anna had worn it was maddening and she immediately felt aroused.

She continued getting the items out and gulped every time she came upon her sister's undies. Three thongs, two tangas, two lacy panties. And almost no bras. _Gosh, my little sister is really becoming a sexy young woman_. _And she's Kristoff's..._ She briefly pictured the big boorish blond guy holding her sister in her underwear and tears almost flooded her eyes. _She can't... she can't be like that with him..._ Then, she thought about what her best friend had told her. _Don't wait too long, or you might regret what you've lost_. _Is is too late already? Have I already lost her?_

She finished putting the clothes on the clothesline to dry and Anna came over to her.

"Hey sis, I invited some friends tonight. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

"Huh, no, of course not. Who are they?"

"Classmates. Everyone has been pestering me to organize a party since early September. I'm the only one with my own place."

"I see." Elsa didn't really like it, but she couldn't complain. It was their mutual flat, after all, so Anna could decide to invite friends if she wanted to. What truly bothered her was seeing her sister with Kris as a couple. "What do you plan to do?"

"Don't worry, there won't be any body shots." she answered with a laugh. "Pizza and beer night, with a bit of music. We're going to be around twenty though, so it might get a bit cramped."

"As long as nobody goes into our room..."

"Sure. I'll spread the rules."

* * *

Anna had to prepare for the party. The first guests would arrive in an hour and she wasn't even dressed properly. She glanced at her sister and considered how great it would have been to be able to introduce Elsa as her girlfriend to her classmates. _They wouldn't even believe it_. Elsa was casually dressed in a tight skirt and a blouse, but she looked stunning and sexy nonetheless. _I hope tonight will finally bear fruit._

Still, she herself wasn't lucky enough to be gorgeous and stunning in anything she wore, so she took some time to wonder about what the perfect outfit would be. She finally settled on the backless dress she had almost worn at the student's party, knowing that it would entice and aggravate Elsa. She dressed after a quick shower and asked her sister to help her with her hair.

"What do you want?"

 _You?_ She made herself blush at the thought. "I don't know. Maybe two braided pigtails?"

"Sure."

Anna was sitting in front of the mirror and Elsa was standing behind her, and the redhead smiled when she saw that her sister had difficulties not looking at her bare back.

"How do I look?" she asked when Elsa had finished with her hair.

"Really cute."

 _Hmpf. I'm aiming for sexy, not cute._ "Maybe something else then?"

"Nah, it's great. I like it." Elsa kissed her on the top of her head and Anna decided that if Elsa liked it, it would do.

The blonde left the bathroom and Anna called Kristoff.

"Hey! Are you ready?" she spoke in a low voice so that her sister couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess."

"This is the big night! People at school are already kinda believing it, but tonight is the real deal." The rumor had spread, but the biggest bullies hadn't stop their crap yet.

"Does that mean your crush will be here?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I'm narrowing it down then!" Anna wasn't thrilled about that, but she hoped it wouldn't enter his mind that her mysterious love interest could be her sister.

"I think we might have to kiss. Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm more worried about you. What are you gonna do if you completely fall under my charm?"

Anna chuckled. "Don't worry, there's absolutely no risk of that happening."

"Not nice!"

"See ya later, loverboy!"

She went back to the living room and went over everything again. _Tables? Check. Music? Check. Pizzas? In the oven. Beers? In the fridge. Guests? On their way. Fake boyfriend? Ready. Sexy sister? In my loving arms soon._

Aurora was the first to arrive and Anna greeted her warmly. "Come in!" Elsa was there too and she introduced them to each other.

"Elsa, Aurora. She's in my art class. Aurora, this is Elsa, my big sister."

"I totally recognize her! You're as beautiful as you are on her drawings!"

Anna saw her sister's cheeks redden a little at the comment. "Uh, thanks. I didn't know she drew me so much."

"Oh yeah she does. And she never stops talking about you, too. I'm glad to finally meet you." Anna didn't really like the big smile Aurora was addressing her sister with, but her attention was required elsewhere as other guests arrived.

Soon, everyone was there, Kristoff included, and they started talking and drinking in groups while listening to music. She was currently with Kris, Aurora and three guys from her class.

"You sister is seriously hot." a guy said.

"Yeah… is she single?" another added. "Do you think I might have a chance?"

"Don't even dream about it. She's not even into guys." She looked him up. _And there's no way she would date you even if she was straight_.

"Oh." It seemed to disappoint all of them.

"Really? That's interesting..." it came from Aurora. _Don't you dare flirt with her!_

She saw Aurora take off the top button of her blouse and she quickly led her away. _No way this backfires on me!_

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Haha. Protective much?" she said with a smirk. "Come on, tell me, do I have a chance with her?"

"What? Aren't you straight?"

"I've been a bit curious. And I'm definitely curious when I see her." Anna followed her friend's eyes and realized that Aurora was totally checking her sister out. Anger and jealousy rose in her.

"No, there's no way she would date you. You're too young for her!"

"Hmm… what about a one-night stand? Would she be up to it? I'm sure she could teach me so many things."

Anna wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. _I should have known better. Of course people would try to flirt with her._ But what were the odds of having a lesbian or a bi girl in the couple of friends she had invited?

"No! She's not like that! Sorry, you won't be experimenting today." The idea of her sister losing her virginity in a one-night stand, with her friend, and all because of her stupid idea was turning her stomach. _What if I pushed her so much that she goes with it? She must have been super horny lately, and she thinks she needs to get over me. What if she just jumps Aurora because of me? I'll never forgive myself._

"Hmm… too bad. I think I'll try my luck anyway. To test the waters." _I'll throw you out of the window before that happens_.

Kristoff came over to her and put his arm around her. "Any problems sweetie? You look tense."

 _It's not the time to play Kris!_ "Aurora wants to date my sister. Or just fuck her."

"Oh. Would that be such a terrible thing? I've never seen her with anyone since you came here."

"Yeah, of course it would! She's… she's..." _Fuck, I can't let him understand._ "I mean, she's too young. Elsa isn't interested in younger girls."

He shrugged. "Well, she'll just turn her down then. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… yeah you're right." She looked at Aurora more carefully. She was beautiful. Athletic figure, long blond hair, violet eyes. _No way Elsa's falling for her. She's nothing like me, so she wouldn't be her type, right?_

She tried to reassure herself, but her initial plan slowly turned into a nightmare and she did all she could to prevent Aurora from talking alone with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa only had eyes for her sister and her amazing bared back. Especially now that she knew quite well what was, and wasn't, under the soft fabric. But every-time she looked at her, she could also see Kristoff in the corner of her eyes, and it drove her mad. She was eying them from afar when a girl came over to her.

"Hey! Remember me?"

"Yeah, of course. Aurora, right?" She was a cute girl with long blond hair and beautiful eyes.

"Yep! So, Anna mentioned that you were a student. What's your field?"

"Physics. It's only my first yeah, though."

"Oh, really? I love physics! And science in general. Is Corona University good?"

"They have high expectations, but I do like it."

"Cool. I think I'll go there, if art doesn't work out."

"Do you draw too?"

"Yep. Well, the school is specialized in digital arts, but we draw too. Hey, could I draw you someday? I really need some beautiful models, and I think you'd be the perfect muse."

"Oh? That's… nice. I… I don't know, I don't really like the attention."

"Come on, you always pose for Anna. Just one time, please!"

"Well… she mostly draws me when I'm not even aware of it. But, well, maybe we..." she stopped dead. Anna, who she had been catching glimpses of regularly, was currently kissing Kristoff. On the lips. _He's her boyfriend, of course they'll kiss._ Still, seeing it caused her stomach to fall. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and she quickly excused herself. "Sorry, I need to do something."

She almost ran to the bathroom and tried to regain her composure. _Conceal, don't feel_. She repeated it several times and tried to convince herself that it was a good thing. _She's moving on. She'll have a normal life_. She fixed herself up a bit, and when she considered that she didn't look too bad in the mirror, she retreated to her room. She wasn't going to witness anymore of it. She sat on her bed and tried to think about something else.

Several minutes passed before she heard a knock on the door. She sighed. "Come in."

The door opened but she was surprised to see that it wasn't Anna behind the door, but Aurora. She came in and sat next to her.

"Are you ok? You kinda freaked me out, leaving like that."

"Oh? Sorry. Yeah, it's ok." _Find something_. "I just… don't do well at parties. Socializing with people I don't know and everything."

"Oh. I see. I'm not really into parties either. I just came here because the host was Anna. And I really wanted to see you."

"Huh?" _She's a bit weird._

"Yeah… you looked so beautiful on her drawings… and you're even better in reality."

 _Is she… flirting with me?_ Elsa was a bit surprised. _How can she…?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Aurora leaped towards her and planted her red lips on Elsa's.


	53. All-in

Elsa quickly shoved Aurora back with her hands. She had put all her strength in it and Aurora landed on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The girl on the ground groaned. "Sorry... I thought it was ok."

"What!?... trying to kiss someone you just met without warning? Is that your definition of ok?"

The girl rose on her feet and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry... I... I'm really embarrassed right now."

"You should be!" Elsa was furious.

"I don't know. I just imagined you'd like it and we would have made out and..."

"Stop right there. Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Is that even relevant?" She was indeed pretty, but Elsa kept it to herself.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't like what you see!" she stood up and tried to sit back on the bed.

"Get the fuck away from my room or I'll kick you out." The young girl flinched at the tone of her voice and it seemed to finally make it into her head that Elsa wasn't interested. She quickly left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 _Seriously, some people are weird. What made her think I would be ok with it. This party is getting worse by the minute._ She was going to lock her door when she heard another knock on it.

* * *

Anna had been cornered into kissing Kristoff. They were talking with a group of friends when they had mentioned that they were surprised Kris wasn't gay, with all the rumors and things they had heard at school. A few of them had expressed doubts about their relationship and Anna had kissed her friend to prove it was legit. They had already agreed that they would have to do it someday and it felt like the right time.

The kiss hadn't been bad but, deprived of feelings and being just an act for other people, it hadn't felt good either. Anna was actually relieved, because it wouldn't be awkward that way. It hadn't been passionate and they hadn't even french-kissed, but their friends had bought it. She glanced around her to see if her sister had witnessed it, but couldn't find her. A part of her was relieved that Elsa hadn't been there to watch it, even if the whole point of this was to make her jealous. _I can't imagine how I would feel if I saw her kissing someone else._

She remembered how jealous she had felt when her sister had been dating Esméralda. _I didn't even know why I was so jealous at the time. It would feel even worse now that I'm aware of my true feelings._

She was interrupted in her search as her friends kept asking questions about her relationship with Kris. They had repeated their lie and spent the next few minutes answering as best as they could. _I'm getting really good at lying…_ Somehow that fact wasn't really pleasant. She glanced around again and still couldn't find her sister. Then, she noticed that she couldn't find Aurora either, and the darkest thoughts entered her mind. _No, no, no, sis can't be seduced so easily. She never had sex with her ex even though Esméralda was a real tease and ten times sexier than Aurora. But they could be making out right now…_ Anna was already panicking when she saw Aurora retreating from their bedroom. _No, no! It can't be!_

She rushed to the door but stopped right in front of it. _Should I barge in? Maybe it's better if I knock_. She knocked on the door and hoped that Elsa wasn't even in there. But the door opened and her sister was right behind it. Anna's eyes went directly to her sister's lips and noticed the darker shade of lipstick on her lips. She had expected to feel an uncontrollable fury directed toward Aurora, but all she felt was despair and loneliness.

She was also disappointed in her sister, even if she knew it was extremely selfish of herself. _She thinks you're dating someone, why couldn't she do the same?_

"Are you ok, Anna?"

"No I'm not!" At least this time she wasn't lying.

Elsa led her inside and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong… I'm so jealous sis. Why can't you give up and be mine? I… I just want us to be happy. I can't stand the idea of you kissing another girl. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want to be yours and I want us to be happy together." She had felt tears forming in her eyes as she spoke and she ended her tirade crying.

"Wha… what are you speaking about?"

"I saw… I saw Aurora leaving. And she's into you. And, and you have her lipstick on you."

The blonde quickly brushed her lips with the back of her hand. "She threw herself on me and I rejected her."

"Really?" Anna felt so much relief that she couldn't help jumping on Elsa and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"It's ok, nothing happened." She gently stroke her back to comfort her. "You really think I'd make out with someone I don't even know?"

"I'm sorry… I was just so afraid..."

She stayed in Elsa's arms for a few minutes until she felt better. Then, she grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. She had gone through anger, sorrow and relief in just a few minutes and right now anger was coming back. _How dare Aurora steal a kiss from my sister?_

"Don't you think it's a bit ironic? I saw you kissing Kristoff. And it didn't seem like he took you by surprise."

"Oh." _I'm so sorry… I hope you'll soon understand why I did all that_. "Just… just say the word and I'll leave him."

Elsa stayed quiet for a while and Anna waited for her next words. _Tell me, please tell me now._

"No, it's ok. I mean, it's hard, but it's a good thing that you're dating him. You'll get over me soon."

 _Damn how can a genius like you be so stupid?_ Anna nodded and left the room.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Anna came to a realization. Nothing would make her sister change her mind. She had kept faking her relationship with Kristoff, but all that she managed to do was hurt Elsa, without any improvement on their situation. She still tried to charm her sister, but it was like Elsa could just shut her emotions off and pretend nothing moved her. _I guess she did deserve her high-school nickname._

So what was the point of continuing to hurt her sister if she wouldn't concede? _I'll tell her it was all a ploy. She's not going to like it. Maybe she'll even send me away for good this time. And I guess we'll both suffer alone, but it seems like that's what she wants_. _I did all I could._

She was ready to go tell her everything, but decided to call Rapunzel first. _You never know, maybe she's got an idea._ The blonde picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Rapz."

"Hi Anna. You don't sound so good."

"Nah, I'm done fighting. I tried everything, I've made us both suffer for nothing."

"Oh… don't be so negative. Tell me what's happened."

So Anna told her everything. The seducing, the fake relationship, the party.

"I'm going to tell her everything. I guess we'll both end up alone, but at least I won't have her think I'm happy with someone else."

"You can't give up so soon Anna..."

"But what can I do? I tried everything. At this point it's like she enjoys suffering or something."

"I have a final idea. We know she's extremely jealous. What if she thought you were going to have sex with your boyfriend?"

"That would hurt her so bad."

"Just… listen to me. You do that, and if it doesn't work you tell her everything. But try that first. What if it works? Wouldn't it be worth a few minutes of pain and anguish?"

"I… I guess so. How do I pull it off?"

"Lemme think..." Anna waited for a few seconds. "Ok, just pretend you're on the phone, talking with one of your best friends. But do it so that you're sure she can hear you. You mention you might have sex with him tonight, and then you tell Elsa you're leaving. And you pray for her to stop you."

"O… ok."

"I can speak with you on the phone if you want. Might be easier than making up a conversation alone."

"Ok, yeah, let's do that."

"Where is Elsa right now?"

"In our room, she's working out. I'm in the other bedroom."

"Ok. Then go check if the door is open or find an excuse to open it. Then you go into the living room."

The redhead did as she was told and entered the living room. The door to their bedroom was closed. She wondered for a bit and then put the phone on the couch. "Being right back, Rapz." She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, have you seen my notebook? I can't find it."

Elsa turned towards her and Anna made sure not to look at her sweaty cleavage. "Uh… on the bedside table, like always?"

"Oh? I didn't see it before. Thanks!" She grabbed it and left the room, careful to leave the door open.

She whispered in the phone. "Ok! She can hear me if I talk loudly."

"Good. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

Anna felt a bit nervous. _If this doesn't work, it's over._

The phone rang and she took it with trembling hands. _Calm down, you need to be convincing._

"Hey Jasmine! How are you?" She spoke loud enough to be heard from the other room.

"Jasmine? What kind of name is that? Sorry. Great, what about you?"

"Awesome."

"How's it going with your fake boyfriend?" It felt a bit weird to act like that with Rapunzel, but she played along.

"Great, he's so kind and caring."

"Did he already mention wanting to have sex?"

"Hmm… not really… but he's getting more touchy feely these days. And he invited me to his place tonight. Apparently his parents are missing." She heard the screeching of the treadmill stop. _Yep, she's definitely listening. I'm so sorry sis._

"He definitely wants to have sex with you then. What do you think? Are you up to it?"

"I don't know… it would be my first time."

"I do hope Elsa will be your first and only." _Stick to the play Rapz!_

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"I'm sure you would."

"I mean, he's so caring, I don't think it could go wrong."

"Yeah, and it would be her first time too." _His, not her._

"Yeah, I think he never did it before."

"That's actually kind of hot, picturing you two."

"You know what? You're right, let's do this!"

"Great! Tell me how it goes as soon as you can. And I really hope she will finally come to her senses."

"Thanks a lot. Bye."

"Bye Anna, good luck."

She hung up and went to her room. Elsa was sitting on the bed and she didn't really look good.

"Sis? I'm going to Kris' place for the evening."

"I heard."

"Oh."

"Are you really going to…?"

Her voice was so cold that it made Anna shivered. _Don't give up so soon. A few minutes left._

"Yeah… yeah I think so."

The blonde stayed quiet.

"You know… if you don't want me to..."

"Then what? You'll dump him and date your sister?" Her cold tone shattered and Anna could feel all her pain in her voice.

She had a lump in her throat, so Anna just nodded. Elsa said nothing. _Ok, last try. All-in._

She turned and slowly left the room. _Follow me. Stop me. Say something._

Tears filled her eyes as she walked towards the front door. _She's not coming. It's over._

She was in the doorway and ready to leave, if only for a few seconds before coming back in again to tell her sister everything, when her sister's arm slammed the door shut. Anna turned around, full of hope, and Elsa took her face between her delicate hands. Anna closed her eyes and soon felt her sister's lips meeting her own in a tender kiss. _Finally._


	54. Results

Anna's heart felt so much lighter now. Elsa was kissing her. And her sister was the one who had started it. Her thoughts became blurry as all she could think about was her sister's lips. Anna grabbed Elsa by the waist and turned her around before pinning her with all her strength against the door. She kissed her sister hungrily, desperate to discover all of her, and eagerly sucked on her upper lip. Elsa's mouth finally parted and Anna slipped her tongue in it. It wasn't the first time, but it felt as good as it always did, and their tongues met again.

The redhead could feel warmth tingling and spreading through her body and she started roaming her sister's body with her hands. Her right one went directly to her sister's breasts and they both moaned when Anna squeezed one. Her left hand went to Elsa's thigh and she lifted it up to her sister's incredible ass.

"Oh God Anna..."

Back against the door, Elsa put her right foot on it and bent her knee against her sister's crotch.

"Fuck, sis..." _Shit! Don't call her sis!_

Anna started rubbing herself against her sister's knee to ease all the tension she felt between her legs, and she was relieved to see that Elsa hadn't stopped at the sound of her nickname.

Anna could feel her sister's hands trying to get her top off and she raised her arms to help, missing Elsa's hot body in her palms for those few precious seconds. That piece of clothing was soon on the ground and she found herself bare chested in front of Elsa. Both of Elsa's hands went to her breasts and Anna moaned again as her sister gently pinched her hard nipples.

She felt incredibly wet and needy and increased the speed of which she was rubbing herself against her sister's knee. She was getting closer and closer and realized that she could come right there, without even getting out of her jeans, when Elsa took away her hands and moved her lips away from Anna.

"Anna... let's..." she was panting. "We should stop."

"Wha... why?" _Not again! Don't fucking change your mind again!_ She continued grinding herself against her sister, but the knee soon retreated back. It left a void in her and a really strong desire to get her hands in her underwear to finish the job. "Not again..."

"I... no... don't worry. I'm done fighting. I can't anyway. Let's just... take it slow, ok?"

"Oh." That sounded better. Even if all she wanted right now was to be relieved of all the sexual tension and need she could feel between her legs.

Elsa kissed her again, softly, and added. "Let's go to the couch and talk?"

"S.. sure... but I need some time to clear my head first." She tried to calm herself but ended up staring at her delightful sister again and she couldn't help kissing her again and again.

"Anna..." Elsa chuckled between two kisses. "You won't clear your head that way."

"Sorry... you're just so beautiful..."

"Thanks. You're pretty stunning yourself."

She was going to kiss her again, but Elsa left with a smile. Anna shook her head and grabbed her top from the floor to put it back on. _Ok, calm down Anna_. Once she felt less flustered, she followed Elsa into the living room and sat down next to her.

"So...?"

The blonde sighed. "I guess you were right. I can't fight it. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to be with anyone else. I love you, and I want to be with you completely."

Anna's eyes filled with tears of joy and she hugged her sister close. "I love you too, sis."

The hug lasted a few minutes, and Elsa was the one to break it. Then, she put a couple of fingers under Anna's chin to lift her head and kiss her again.

"It feels strange having you initiate these kisses!"

"Should I stop then?"

"Nope! I like it!" Anna pushed her sister down onto the couch and lay against her. "So... can I touch you like I want?" Anna asked as she traced a line along her sister's thigh with her finger.

"Y... yeah. Just... I'm not sure I'm ready to go further just yet. Could we take our time with this?"

"Of course. We have all the time we need." Still, she continued stroking her sister's bare legs and she desperately wanted to slip her hand in her shorts.

They spent the next hour cuddling and it was almost like what they used to do before. Except, now they would also kiss and make out whenever they wanted. And touching each other had much more meaning now.

"So... what does this mean for us exactly?" asked Anna.

"Hmm... since we're obviously both insanely jealous, I guess we're... girlfriends? If you're ok with that?"

Anna gave her sister a bright smile. "Of course I am." Finally, Elsa had realized this was what they were meant to be. The redhead had never felt so happy before in her life.

"Can I still call you sis, though?"

Elsa laughed and kissed her lightly. "Of course."

"Great, because I don't know if I could have stopped."

"Uh... about Kristoff..."

"Oh? Don't worry, he's gay."

"What?!"

"Yeah... we were just faking, sorry... please don't take it the wrong way, I did it only to prove you we have to be together..."

"So you don't love him? And you weren't going to have sex with him?"

"Nope. We only kissed once, and it wasn't even good. And I would never have sex with anyone but you."

"Gosh I'm so relieved..." Elsa tightened her hug and Anna felt relieved too. "You can be really sneaky sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love me that way."

"I do."

"Oh! I need to tell Rapz how it went."

"She knows?"

"Yeah... she helped me a lot. She came up with the body shot deal too." Anna grabbed her phone and quickly texted Rapunzel. **It worked! Thanks!**

Several replies came back, but Anna decided she would tell her more tomorrow. All she wanted to do right now was take care of her beloved big sister.

"So... obviously, no one can know. Except Rapunzel, because, well, she already does."

"Yeah, I know. You're lucky to have such a good friend."

"Yeah. I also need to make sure you understand what we're getting into."

"I know."

"We'll have to keep it a secret. We won't be able to go out on dates in public, we won't have families."

Anna stopped her. "We already are a family."

"Yeah... well... you know what I mean."

"I don't care about those things. All I want is you, I swear. I will never regret anything, and I'm perfectly aware of all that this involves."

"Ok... let's do it then. Maybe it's selfish, but I won't suffer anymore because of this. I'm done with it."

They kissed again, softly, and Anna snuggled against her sister. "Does it mean you're going to call me cupcake now?"

Elsa chuckled and gently nudged her on the shoulder. "Stop making fun of me already!"

"I can make fun of my girlfriend if I want to." It felt incredibly good calling her sister her girlfriend. _She's finally mine. No one will ever take her away from me._

"This feels a bit surreal, doesn't it?"

Anna nodded. "It's gonna take me some time to fully believe it."

"Just... we can't let our parents know about this. It would completely crush them."

"Yeah..." she couldn't imagine how devastated their parents would be. Not to mention that they would do everything they could to split them up.

"Does Kristoff know?"

"No. But he's has some clues. I hope he won't figure it out. What about Flynn and Olaf?"

"Rapunzel didn't say anything, but it must weigh on her to hide it from her boyfriend. I haven't seen Olaf in quite some time actually... he's still with Cindy and I can't face her with all the lies I told her."

"Well... now I really am your girlfriend. You could always tell her the truth!"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll think I'm a decent person if she learns that I've been secretly in love with you for more than three years."

Anna refused to leave her sister's side the entire evening and they did everything together. Except showering, despite Anna's wishes. She hadn't even asked Elsa because she knew what the answer was obviously going to be. They decided to go to bed early and Anna undressed in front of her girlfriend. She actually almost turned it into a show and made sure that Elsa enjoyed it. Judging by the look on her sister's face, it was a success. _It feels so good to be desired._ She got into the nightgown she had bought especially for Elsa and lay down in the bed.

Elsa got out of her trance and grabbed her nightdress from the drawers. She was going to leave the room as always when Anna stopped her.

"Sis... could you change here?"

She could see her sister's cheeks reddening. "I mean, if you're comfortable with it."

"Yeah... yeah I can do that." The gorgeous blonde unbuttoned her tight jeans and got out of them. Anna was mesmerized by her long athletic legs and she felt extremely flushed when her eyes reached her sister's cute pink panties. Then, Elsa took off her top and Anna realized that she was getting wet again.

"Gosh sis... you're so hot." She couldn't keep her eyes away from Elsa's heavy breasts trapped in a black plunge bra. Unfortunately Elsa put on her nightdress before removing it, and Anna had to use her imagination to picture them free.

Elsa joined her in the bed and Anna realized that she would have a hard time taking things slow if they were going to sleep in the same bed together. She already felt aroused and they hadn't even touched yet.

"Spoon me sis. If I sleep half on top of you like we usually do I'm gonna rip your clothes off."

The blonde laughed. "Sure."

"Goodnight kiss first."

This time it wasn't on the top of her head and Anna welcomed her sister's lips. Then, she turned her back to her and smiled as Elsa spooned her from behind.

"I don't want to fall asleep. Because I'm afraid you'll have changed your mind by tomorrow."

"I won't, don't worry. You're stuck with me now."

Anna sighed with happiness and closed her eyes. She tried to fall asleep, but she was way too aware of her sister's bosom pressed against her back and of Elsa's hands on her stomach. Apparently, her sister had more success, because she could hear her breathing calmly as she always did when she slept.

 _Could I...?_ Anna raised her sister's hand to put it on her own breasts and leaned back against her sister even more. Her breath was short and she felt a familiar tingling between her legs. She slipped her hand into her thong and started relieving herself, focusing on her sister's hands and chest. _I'm so wet_. She didn't know if it was because she had been dying for it all evening, but she came really quickly. She made sure not to be too noisy to avoid waking Elsa and she wiped her hand on the sheets when she was done.

"Night love." she said once her breathing was back to normal. She felt tired now, but in a blissful way, and she found sleep easily in her sister's arms.

* * *

Elsa woke up earlier than usual the next day. She had dreamed of her sister all night, and she still felt sleepy, but she had to make sure it hadn't been just a dream. She looked around her and noticed they had moved a bit during the night and the redhead was now lying on her back. Elsa took some time to admire her. She was sleeping soundly, her chest rising up and down smoothly, and the blonde couldn't help but notice how her nipples poked through her light gown a bit.

She stared at her sister's beautiful freckled face and gently moved a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Anna moved a little from the motion and Elsa hoped she hadn't disturbed her sister's sleep. Her sweet sister moved again and hugged her in her sleep. They were face to face, lying on their side, and the blonde smiled happily. She still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. The last few weeks had been hard, but she had stood firmly on her ground, despite her desires and despite Rapunzel's words haunting her. And Anna's phone conversation about having sex with her fake boyfriend had been the last straw. She had almost let her go, but her body had finally moved on its own when she had heard the front door opening.

 _I can't ever lose her. I wouldn't survive it._ She hugged her sister tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. _And she truly wants it too, just like me. Who does it hurt if nobody knows?_ She started thinking about their future together and kissed her sister again. Her sister's eyes opened slowly and smiled at her too.

"That's how I want to wake up every day."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I could get used to that too."

"So… does it mean it's still on? You haven't changed your mind?"

"Nope. I'm sorry it took me so much time to accept it. And so much effort from you."

"Well… it did take me three years to realize our love wasn't just sisterly, so I think I can forgive you for that."

They shared a long soft kiss and Elsa was ready to go back to sleep now, reassured that Anna was indeed hers now. She put her head on her sister's chest and closed her eyes, but the alarm clock rang just as she was going to fall asleep.

She groaned and waited for Anna to turn it off. Anna did, and then started stroking her hair.

"Come on sis, we've got to go to school."

"I want to stay here with you."

Her sister giggled. "Me too."

"Let's… let's take the morning off."

"Wha…? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like you."

"Just for one morning. It won't hurt us." she nuzzled against her sister's breasts and understood why Anna always slept on her chest. It felt incredibly good.

"O.. ok. I definitely won't complain. Just let me warn Kris." She was going to get up to grab her phone but Elsa stopped her.

"Shhh, don't move. Stay with me." she pinned Anna to the bed with her arm and fell asleep blissfully.


	55. Everyday Life

Elsa fell asleep quickly, but Anna couldn't. She had a wonderful sleep last night and was now wide awake. So, instead of sleeping, she was playing with her sister's soft hair. She had been doing that for some time when she heard the doorbell rang. _Most likely Kris_. She careful got out from under Elsa and put a pillow in her place. Then, she went to the door and opened it.

"Oh. You're not ready."

Anna had forgotten that she was still in her nightgown. "Yeah. Elsa is feeling sick, I'm going to stay with her."

"Is it bad?"

"No, she'll get well soon. It's just in case. I think I'll be back this afternoon."

"Ok. See you later then!"

"Sure, see you!"

She closed the door and went back to her bed, grabbing her phone on the way. It was already mid November and she gladly went back under the covers to fight off the cold.

"Come here, sis." she said as she switched the pillow with herself. The blonde mumbled something and Anna smiled before kissing her. Then, she looked at her phone and noticed numerous messages from Rapunzel, asking her about what had happened exactly. It would be easier to call Rapunzel, but she didn't want to wake up her sister and decided to send her a text instead.

 **She stopped me before I left and kissed me. It got really hot, but I thought it was done for when she asked me to stop again. This time though, she just wanted to take it slow. She said we're girlfriends now!**

She still couldn't believe how well things had gone. And it felt unreal to be able to kiss and touch her sister as much as she wanted. _Well, almost as much as I want_. Still, she was sure Elsa would want to go to the next level too soon enough. In any case, she could wait as long as was necessary.

Her sister's phone rang and Anna guessed that was Rapunzel. The blonde opened her eyes.

"Well, it seems like I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"It must be Rapz. I can tell her you're asleep if you want."

"Hmm... let's do that." Anna was trying to, but Elsa kept kissing her everywhere and it made the task really difficult. She had never imagined her sister could be so clingy, but she loved it. When she had finally sent the message, she turned her face towards her sister and the blonde kissed her on the lips. It soon involved tongues and the redhead moaned when she felt a hand cupping her breasts.

"Sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry for that. I'm all yours."

The kissing resumed, but Anna wanted so much more. She ground her legs together as she played with her sister's big breasts. She could feel herself getting all flustered and reluctantly put some distance between them.

"Sis... I'm gonna have a really hard time going on if we don't stop..."

"Oh..."

"I don't think you realize how much you turn me on."

"I do. I want it too. It's just..." she stopped for a moment and Anna wondered what was wrong. "It's difficult enough for me to give in to my urges about you. Kissing you, touching you, a part of me still thinks it's wrong. Going further... it's a step I'm not ready to take yet. But I will someday, I swear. I just need some time to process everything."

"Of course. No worries about that, being able to kiss you and being sure you're all mine is enough to make me extremely happy."

"Good. Let's stick to cuddles then?"

They spent the morning in bed, enjoying the proximity of each other and they finally got up when it was time to cook and eat at noon. They sat across from each other and Anna got a mischievous idea. They were talking about school when she silently removed the sock from her right foot. Then, she used her foot to gently poke her sister's bare leg.

Elsa looked up at her, curious, and Anna gave her an innocent smile. She waited for Elsa to resume eating and then sensually rubbed her calf with her foot. This time, Elsa seemed to understand and looked at her reproachfully, but Anna just smiled again.

She continued her massage, getting bolder and bolder, reaching higher.

"Anna!"

"What? Is something wrong?" The redhead took pleasure in seeing how flustered her sister got by the mere touch of her foot.

"No… nothing's wrong..."

She flirtatiously played footsie with her sister during the entire lunch and realized that it was a really efficient new way to spend time while eating. When they were done, she got up to clear the table, but Elsa took her in her arms and kissed her senseless instead. _And it works wonders too_.

When she was released from her sister's loving arms, she playfully teased her. "Well, if it turns you on that much, I think you'll get to know my feet really well soon."

"You can be such a sneaky little sister, you know that?" Elsa accompanied the words with a gentle slap on her butt before leaving to the bathroom. Anna stood dumbfounded, a bit shocked at the gesture. She was discovering new aspects of her sister, and she definitely loved them.

* * *

Elsa drove Anna to her school in the afternoon and they waited for a bit in the car before she left, not really knowing what to do. They were girlfriends. And Elsa wanted to kiss her. But they were in a public space, even if they were in her car, and she couldn't forget that to the outer world, they were sisters before anything else.

So, she finally opted to kiss Anna on the forehead as usual, but gently squeezed her knee with her left hand at the same time. Anna seemed to understand and smiled at her. "I love you sis. See you tonight."

Elsa nodded and watched her sister leave the car, allowing herself for the first time to stare at Anna's butt as she walked to school. She drove back to college and was lucky enough to find a parking spot close to it. She was early for her afternoon classes, but parking far would mean getting back home later, which meant seeing her sister again later as well.

She looked around the campus and finally found her friends sitting on a bench. They were most likely just back from the cafeteria. She said hi to Rapunzel, Flynn and Alice and sat next to them.

"Is your sister ok?" asked Alice.

"Huh..." what was that about? She had almost never talked about Anna to her. She looked at Rapunzel questioningly.

"I explained to her why you weren't here this morning. That you had to take care of your little sister." Rapunzel winked at her when she was sure nobody could see and Elsa blushed.

"Oh. Yeah, she wasn't feeling well this morning. But she's good now."

"Yep, that's Elsa. She always takes really good care of her." _Come on, you don't have to rub it in my face! I understood it the first time!_

"It's so sweet! Family is the most important thing." answered Alice.

 _Yeah, if only you knew how much I take care of her…_ She had met Alice a little more than two months ago and she was starting to get to know her better by now. Her first impression had been right, Alice was a bit conservative. She was also always carrying a cross under her clothes so Elsa guessed that she was pretty religious too. She wasn't even sure how Alice would take it if she told her she was gay, so if she learned that she was in love with Anna… it would probably give her a heart attack.

"Come on Elsa, I need to talk to you!" Rapunzel said, and Elsa followed her.

"Tell me everything! I need to know every detail!" She sounded really excited.

"Well… I learned that you went behind my back and acted against me!" Elsa answered with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems as if Anna alone wasn't enough to make you come to your senses. And you know how convincing she can be."

"Yeah… It took me quite some time to realize I couldn't fight it."

"So…? I need details!"

Elsa looked around her and then explained everything that had happened yesterday evening. The call, the fear that had overtaken her, and the way she had rushed to the door to stop her sister.

"That's so sweet! You know I was the one calling her?"

"Really? Weren't you set on helping me get away from her in the beginning?"

"Yeah… but things change. I'm sure you'll be great together. Speaking of which, Anna mentioned something about you being girlfriends?"

"Yep." she couldn't stop a smile from creeping on her face. "If we can call it that with us being, well, sisters. The point is, we can kiss and touch each other, and we're exclusive. Obviously."

"Yes!" Rapunzel clenched her fist in victory. "I'm so thrilled for you. It was a long, difficult road, but you can finally be happy with her."

"Doesn't it bother you even a little that we're siblings?"

Rapunzel just shrugged. "It did at first. But I want you to be happy, and Anna is very, very, clearly consenting. And it's cute."

"It feels really good to have your support. I think I need to thank you for everything you've done. Coping with me, accepting me, helping Anna convince me… thanks. You really are the best friend I could ever hope for." Elsa wasn't used to making these kinds of declarations, but she knew she was extremely lucky to have Rapunzel, and she needed to tell her.

"Awwww, I'm gonna cry now." Rapz hugged her and Elsa hugged her back.

When they parted, Rapunzel smiled. "So, now that the mushy part is over: Did you fuck?"

"Rapz!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think about it!" _Of course I did._

"We're talking about my little sister, so please, go easy on that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Your little sister. I know you want to fuck her brains out."

"Rapz!"

"What?" she laughed again. "She doesn't want it?"

Elsa sighed. "She does. She made it perfectly clear. To be honest she was half naked and close to climax when I stopped us."

"God, you're so cruel. And stubborn. Why did you stop?"

"I… I'm not sure. Isn't she a bit young for this? She's only sixteen after all."

"I think she's old enough to know if she wants it. And sixteen isn't that young. Plenty of girls do it before that age. And it's not like she would be doing it with someone she just met. She trusts you, she knows she loves you, and she's known you her whole life."

"Yeah… but there would also be no coming back. I would become the girl who fucked her sister." They had spoken very quietly for a while now, but Elsa made sure to whisper that as discreetly as she could.

"Just don't wait too much. I'm not sure she can wait three years. She's not as patient as you are."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to resist that long anyway. I just want us to take some time to process everything before going further."

"I guess that's wise. I can predict some really long showers coming for both of you in the next couple of days or weeks." She added a wink after that and Elsa blushed, mainly because that was exactly what she had done this morning after getting up from having slept in.

"I told you she wasn't as innocent as you thought."

"Yeah I realized that too in the last few weeks… she started wearing some really sexy outfits. And underwear."

"Hmm, let's stop that here. As much as I'm interested in your sex life, I'm not sure I need to know what kinky underwear Anna wears to turn you on."

Elsa laughed and they went back to their friends to wait for the classes to start.

* * *

Anna had spent the afternoon daydreaming about Elsa and she quickly came back home to see her again. Elsa was already there when she got home and she jumped on her to shower her with kisses.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

They spent some time cuddling on the couch until Elsa asked her if she had any homework.

"Yeah… I'm really looking forward to the Christmas holidays." Anna remembered that she had to find a gift for her sister. _And it has to be an amazing one this year. I can use both the family budget and the lover one after all._

The blonde got up from the couch and then sat in her desk chair. "Come here pumpkin."

Anna smiled at the pet name and sat on her sister's lap. It felt so different now. Elsa circled an arm around her and put her other hand on Anna's thigh. Anna turned around to kiss her, but she couldn't touch her as she wanted to, so she shifted a bit and straddled her sister. The kisses were getting hotter and more passionate and Elsa took advantage of a small break to talk.

"I'm not sure this is an efficient way to do homework."

"I don't know if it's efficient, but it's definitely much more pleasant." Anna sealed her sister's lips to hers again to prevent her from talking and her sister's hands grabbed her ass. She lifted herself up a bit to allow her more space to touch all she wanted and suddenly panicked when she felt the desk chair leaning dangerously. She didn't have enough time to sit back before the chair toppled and they both landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Her sister's body had softened her landing, but Elsa didn't have that benefit.

"Are you ok, sis?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Great."

They both laughed at the situation and didn't bother getting back onto the chair. Anna stayed on top of her sister and decided to extend their make-out session. Homework could wait.


	56. Arendelle

Three days had passed since Elsa had finally accepted the entirety of her love for Anna, and she was slowly getting used to all the new things they could do together. She still wasn't ready to take things further, but she had to admit that she already regretted having resisted for so long before giving in. Things were going great, and all her fears were slowly dissipating. She felt light as a feather, as if a heavy burden had gone away. Her dark secret was still a secret to the outer world, but she was accepted by Anna and their relationship was even stronger than before.

Elsa always knew that she loved Anna, and for the past three years, it was in a more than sisterly fashion. But now, it didn't feel so wrong anymore. She loved her sister. Anna loved her back, and they were happy together. It wasn't hurting anybody, and even better, her best friend totally supported it. Rapunzel had asked her if she was going to talk about it with Flynn and Olaf. Elsa wasn't really fond of the idea of telling Olaf, but she figured that Rapunzel was dying to tell her boyfriend and stop hiding it from him. After all, it had been her secret too for over a year now.

For Elsa, it seemed impossible that Flynn would take it in stride, but Rapunzel had insisted that he would accept it too with enough time and with her help, so Elsa figured that she might tell him some day. It felt good having one friend who knew the truth, and she guessed that it would be great if both of them were in it. They would be able to see each other and maybe even have some kind of double dates. _Anna and I could be our true selves with them_.

Anyway, that would have to wait, because they were currently heading to Arendelle for their somewhat regular weekly visit to their parents.

"Are you sure we can't go back to Corona? It's our first weekend as a couple."

Anna had tried to persuade her for two days, but she had put her foot down. "We already stayed there last week. We can't ditch them twice in a row."

"Yeah… still, it would have been great to stay there, just the two of us, for two whole days."

"Trust me, I'd love to." And it was true, she could easily picture herself cuddling and kissing her sister for the entire weekend. She didn't know if it was because they had just started dating, but she couldn't get enough of Anna. Now that she allowed herself to accept her feelings and fulfill her desires, all she wanted was to be with her sister.

"Yeah… we could have stayed in bed and binge watched something… with lots of kisses... and very few clothes…"

Elsa blushed a little. She would never have imagined that her sweet, innocent little sister could be such a minx. It was a bit strange to see that Anna, who was two years younger than her, was more than ready to have sex with her while she herself wanted to wait.

"We'll do that next week. Spending the weekend together."

"Ok. It's going to be hard to pretend that nothing changed between us."

"Indeed..." _No kisses, no inappropriate contact for two whole days._

"I guess you won't want us to sleep together?"

"Of course. It would be strange, and they would wonder if we do it every night in Corona."

Anna sighed. "I guess you're right."

Elsa was glad to see that Anna was taking it seriously. It seemed as if she really liked what they had now and didn't want to lose it either. Elsa hadn't anticipated her sister would be so serious and mature about this. _But then again, she's not as young and naive as you keep thinking she is._

Before they arrived, Anna asked her to stop somewhere quiet to kiss her one last time. It was a nice idea and Elsa didn't need any convincing to comply. She looked around for a quiet place before entering Arendelle and parked. Then, she turned around and gave a soft kiss to Anna. Of course her sister wouldn't settle for that and she took off her seat belt.

"Move your seat back."

Elsa searched for the lever under her seat and pulled on it. Anna smiled and sat on her knees, trapped between her and the wheel. They went back to the kissing, more passionately this time, and Elsa circled her sister's waist with her arms. Anna's hands went to her breasts and Elsa smiled. She had realized that Anna was really fond of them, and she had started wearing deeper necklines to please her sister.

"Gosh, sis, you're so hot."

Elsa blushed a little. Not so much at the compliment, she was actually getting used to them, even if she still loved hearing them, but because she had recently realized that hearing Anna call her "sis" in these moments was driving her crazy. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help getting turned on every time Anna moaned it.

They were making out passionately in the car when they heard someone whistle. They both froze and looked around them. A young man was walking on the sidewalk and winked at them when they saw him. Elsa could feel her cheeks burning and she noticed that Anna was furiously blushing too.

"Let's… let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I agree." Anna quickly went back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt, while Elsa started the car again.

"Fuck, we need to be more careful. What if he had been someone we knew..."

Anna nodded and Elsa quickly got out of here.

They arrived at their parents' home a few minutes later, and they got out of the car before grabbing their things from the trunk. Elsa rang the doorbell and their mother quickly opened the door, smiling.

"Come in, come in!" The two sisters did so and Iduna hugged them both. "You're here later than usual, I was getting worried."

"We left a bit later from Corona."

Their father arrived too and hugged them. "We're glad to see you two. We were starting to miss you. It's already been two weeks."

"Yeah, but I really had so much work last week. I'm not sure we can come back next weekend either." said Anna.

Of course Elsa knew that her sister was lying, but she was really looking forward to a weekend with her alone too, so she didn't say anything.

They took their stuff back to their rooms and then went back downstairs. It felt strange to not consider this place home anymore. They had spent so much time here, and she had so many good memories of it. But, she felt better in Corona, now even more than before.

They talked for a while and then started eating dinner. As with every other time they came back here, their parents had gone out of their way to prepare what they loved the most and both sisters gladly sat at the table.

"So, how's school going Anna?"

"Great! I love our art classes. And I made some good friends." _Weird friends, you mean._ She hadn't seen Aurora again since the party, but she wasn't thrilled to see her again either.

"That's good. What about you Elsa? Do you still have good grades?"

"I'm not in high-school anymore, dad. I don't have grades. But I'll have to pass exams. I'm confident I'll do fine." It had taken her some time to adjust to the difficulty and to the way things worked in college, but she was a bit surprised to see how much free time they had to study on their own. Many of her classmates had taken up part-time jobs on the side, but her parents had told her that she should focus on her studies and let them worry about money. She had always liked studying on her own, so she figured she would ace the exams.

"Were you sick this week, Anna?"

"Uh, no. I've been great."

Elsa wondered where that came from. Then she remembered the morning they had stayed at home instead of going home. _Shit, the school must have told them_.

"I was sick on Tuesday though. Nothing really bad."

Anna looked at her, puzzled, until things finally made sense. "Oh, yeah. I took care of her and she was back on her feet in the afternoon."

"Oh, ok. We received a letter this morning telling us you weren't in school on Tuesday."

"Oops. I should have warned you."

"It's ok. But you should go to the doctor next time Elsa."

Elsa nodded and felt a bit nervous. They were only back in Arendelle for an hour and they had already almost been caught twice already. They had dodged the bullets so far, but they really needed to be careful.

Once dinner was over, they all stayed in the living room to watch a movie. Elsa was dying to take her sister in her arms and snuggle with her, but she figured that they had to keep a low profile and she carefully sat next to her. Anna seemed to understand and stayed put too.

After the movie, they retreated back to their rooms and Elsa was changing into her sleepwear when the door opened and Anna entered, wearing an old t-shirt.

Elsa was in her underwear and Anna stared at her without shame. The blonde decided to tease her sister a little and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall free in front of her sister. She almost laughed as she saw the look on Anna's face, and then got into her nightdress.

"That was interesting."

"Stop drooling! And you know you can't be here. We can't sleep together here."

"Yeah, I know… doesn't mean I can't steal a few kisses before going to bed." Anna winked and locked the door. Then, she put a folder she had brought with her onto the desk and came to her. Elsa hugged her and gave her a few soft pecks.

It seemed as if Anna was satisfied with it and she went back to the desk.

"I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?" Elsa went to unlock the door and sat down on her bed. She didn't want her parents to wonder why they were both in her room with the door locked. "What is it?"

Anna sat next to her and opened the box "Some drawings I made."

Elsa took them and recognized the first one. It was the cover of the comics she had seen last year with herself as the superhero.

"Oh… to be honest, I already saw them."

"What?! They were hidden!"

"I'm sorry. I went into your room once, looking for missing clothes, and I saw it on the ground. I figured you wouldn't feel bad if I looked at it, and curiosity got the best of me."

"But… but… have you read all of it?"

"Nah… I stopped at the kissing part."

"And you didn't question it?"

"A bit… but I figured it wasn't that bad. The two characters aren't sisters in your story after all, right?"

"Yeah… still, now that I think of it, it was clear that I already loved you back then. Who draws herself kissing her sister?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I should have realized that too." She kissed Anna softly and then quickly distanced herself again, remembering that the door wasn't locked. What if her mother had entered without knocking?

"So, can I read all of it now?"

"Sure!"

So Elsa grabbed the whole box and realized that it was heavier than the last time she had seen it. She started reading and was surprised to see how good it was. She laughed at some passages and really got into the plot.

"You know this is really good, right? I guess you haven't showed it to anyone?"

"Well, the kissing parts didn't really allow me to show it around. My art teacher saw them though."

"I love it."

She continued reading and blushed at a particular scene. The two characters were both in bed and it was heavily implied that they were nude and just had sex. She looked at her sister and realized that she was blushing too.

"I guess our parents had better not find this either."

"I guess not! I'm gonna take it back to Corona to be sure."

Elsa finished reading and congratulated her. "You know you could try to publish it on the web or something? It's really good. I mean, if it didn't show us kissing and… well."

"Yeah. Maybe I could change their appearances a little. I'll think about that."

They parted with a final chaste kiss and Elsa slipped into her bed, trying to fall asleep. It was hard though, and she really missed her sister's body against her. She kept turning around and around, even considering going to the bedroom across from hers to visit Anna's bed. It seemed as if sleep wouldn't come when she saw her phone lighting up.

She grabbed it and read a text from Anna.

 **Are you sleeping?**

Elsa smiled and answered quickly. **Nope. I miss you.**

Another one came and they started exchanging together.

 **Yeah me too.**

 **It appears, I can't sleep without you.**

 **I wish I could just cross the corridor and join you.**

 **I do too. You have Marshmallow though.**

 **Yeah… he's fluffy, but I prefer my sister. And he makes a good pillow, but your chest is better;)**

Elsa chuckled. **You do love it, right?**

 **Yep. You know what, I think I know how we could fall asleep.**

Elsa wondered what Anna meant and hoped she wasn't going to barge into her room, but she received another text soon. Actually, it wasn't a text but a picture. It showed Anna in nothing but her panties, on her bed, and she had a hand in her underwear. Elsa stared at her teasing face and hard nipples and immediately felt aroused.

She was lost in her contemplation when another text came in.

 **Are u already pleasuring urself? Don't be selfish and send me a pic too!**

Elsa didn't know what to do at first, but finally figured it couldn't hurt. They would delete the texts and photos later. And, after all, they had already seen each other almost naked. She took off her nightdress, lowered the covers and took a photo of herself, hiding her nipples with her free arm. She hit reply and laughed when she got Anna's answer.

 **God you're so frustrating! Get that arm off your boobs!**

Elsa gladly played along and wondered what would drive her sister nuts. She decided to take off her panties but sat on the bed and lifted the thin sheet up to her waist. Then, she held her underwear in her left hand, showing it to the camera and took the picture with the right one. She looked at it and blushed furiously. Her breasts were fully visible and it was clear that she was stark naked. She hesitated for a few seconds, but finally hit the reply button.

 **Holy fuck sis. You know what I'll be doing in the next minutes.**

Elsa smiled and sent another one.

 **Send me a pic too.**

It came soon enough and Elsa's heart almost stopped. Anna was sitting on her bed, legs opened, wearing only her panties, and she was clearly masturbating with her right hand. Elsa felt extremely hot and could feel a familiar tingling between her legs. _Ok, I guess there's only one way to fall asleep now._

She began pleasuring herself too, thinking about her sister doing the exact same thing three meters away, only separated by two walls, and looking at the exquisite picture. She came quickly enough, panting and heart racing, and put her panties back on. Then, she texted Anna one last time.

 **I'm tired now. Goodnight sweetie.**

A reply came back a few minutes later, when Elsa was finally beginning to fall asleep and she looked at it briefly.

 **I really, really loved that pic. Numb all over right now. Goodnight sis!**

The blonde could almost feel herself getting horny again, but she turned off her phone and quickly fell asleep. Anna had great ideas sometimes.


	57. Hiding

Anna woke up when she heard the front door of the house slamming shut. She glanced at her phone to check the time and smiled when she saw that it was only eight in the morning. She usually woke up earlier on weekdays, but she loved staying in bed late on weekends. But... the front door closing could mean a very interesting opportunity for her.

She got out of her bed and put the T-shirt she had tossed away last night back on. That made her remember how she had managed to fall asleep and she had to check the pic on her phone again. Just glancing at it made her all horny again. Her sister was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. _Gosh, how can I be so lucky to have her? I sooo don't deserve her!_ But she wasn't going to worry about that. On the contrary, she planned to enjoy it as much as she could.

 _I should delete it_. She knew that it wasn't safe to keep the picture on her phone, even if nobody ever looked at it without her consent, but she couldn't. So instead, she took it out of the images folder and hid it somewhere only she would search. _At least it won't show up among the other pictures._ She was sure she would look at it a lot in the coming nights.

She quietly left her room and stood in the corridor to listen to any sounds she could hear. Nothing. Then, she went downstairs and checked the front-door. Locked. Apparently, her parents weren't home. She checked all the rooms and noticed a post-it on the kitchen table. "We're going shopping. Should be back at noon. Can you cook lunch?" Anna smiled and quickly ran upstairs. She opened her sister's door and went inside.

Elsa was still sleeping soundly, her beautiful long platinum hair framing her peaceful face. The redhead admired it for some time before she realized that her sister was naked. Her nightdress was on the floor and the sheet revealed the soft skin of Elsa's shoulders. _She must have gone to sleep right after our little exchange of photos_.

She took off her T-shirt and joined her sister in the bed. _It wouldn't be fair to be dressed while she isn't_. The blonde was lying on her side and Anna snuggled against her. She shivered as her nipples brushed her sister's back when she hugged her from behind.

It seemed to wake Elsa up and she turned around, eyes still half-closed. "Anna?"

"Hi sis. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok. It seems like it's already pretty late." Elsa put one hand over her eyes to shield herself from the sun, and revealed her bosom as she did so. This time, Anna could see it for real, and not just for a brief instant, and she felt the overwhelming desire to touch them. She wondered how great it would be to suck on them, but realized that Elsa certainly wouldn't want that. _Not yet. But one day, I will totally do that_.

"You're drooling again sweetie."

"Sorry." She looked back at her sister's face and Elsa laughed.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me." Elsa kissed her and Anna kissed her back. But then, Elsa seemed to realize that they were not in their flat in Corona. "Shit, we need to be more careful."

"Don't worry, mom and dad aren't here. They went shopping and shouldn't come back before noon."

"Oh. I see." She kissed her again. "Have you locked the door? Just in case."

"Nope. Don't move, I'll go do that now." Anna got out of bed and locked the door. When she turned back, she saw her sister hungrily staring at her body, so she took her time sauntering back to the bed.

She lay down next to her sister and rested her head on Elsa's chest as she had always done, even when they weren't together as a couple. Elsa put her hands on Anna's lower back and asked. "Did you delete the pics?"

"The first one. But I couldn't delete the second one, sorry. You were so hot and sexy. I changed the location though. Do you still want me to delete it?" She would do it if Elsa asked, of course, but she hoped not.

"To be honest, I didn't delete yours either..."

"Oh. You're such a pervert sis. Keeping pictures of your little sister masturbating on your phone." Anna had said it to tease Elsa, but the silence that followed made her realize that it might have been a mistake. After all, Elsa had been sure that her feelings were wrong for three years, and Anna wondered if she still believed that.

"I guess I am, but you know what? I'm fine with it." Anna smiled and lifted her head to kiss her sister. She was glad that Elsa was finally accepting their love. "Because I think said little sister is even worse."

Anna giggled and said "I guess you're right" as she gently squeezed Elsa's left breast. _God, it feels so good._

"It's still early. Wanna sleep a little more?"

"I had other things in mind" Anna winked at her, "but I guess that's better than nothing." She lay comfortably against her sister and sighed with satisfaction. One or two hours of extra sleep in her sister's arms was more than good enough.

* * *

When their parents came back home, the two sisters were cooking together in the kitchen. Elsa heard the doorbell ring and gave Anna one last kiss before going to open it and help their mother with the shopping bags. Then, she went back to her sister to help her chop the potatoes.

"What are you preparing?" asked their mother.

"Just a potato gratin."

"Want me to help?"

"Nah, it's okay. We're used to it." Anna said with a smile.

"So what did you do this morning?"

"Hum... I slept late. And I think Anna did too."

"Yep." They had spent the whole morning in her bed, cuddling and kissing.

They finished preparing the meal and Elsa put the baking dish in the oven.

"It's nice to see you two still getting along so well."

"Hmm?"

"We feared you would fight or argue if you were left alone in a flat. And you didn't seem as close anymore yesterday. But it seems as if everything is going ok."

"Of course it is! It's great!" Anna hugged her from behind and Elsa's first thought was that she needed to get away to hide their true relationship. But apparently her mother had found it strange when they weren't too close last evening, and they had to find the right balance between inappropriate behavior and what they used to do before. _It's not gonna be easy._

"And your results are good so far, Anna. Better than they used to be. And you're cooking too now. I guess it really was a good thing to send you to Corona with Elsa."

"Yep. We take care of each other, right sis?"

"Indeed." Elsa kissed her on the forehead and their mother left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Anna waited for a few seconds and then stole a brief true kiss.

"I guess she wouldn't like to know just how good things are going."

"I guess not."

They spent the whole day being careful of what they said and did, and Elsa realized that hiding it wasn't a pleasant thing. She was constantly scared that something would betray her, and the prospect of their parents learning the truth was dreadful.

When they finally said goodbye the next day and got into her car, she sighed heavily.

"Damn, that was harder than I thought."

Anna nodded. "It's worth it though, right?"

Elsa started the car before answering. "Yes, it is. But I'm so scared they'll discover the truth." It would completely destroy their family.

"There's no way they'll find out." Elsa wanted to believe that too, but she was getting really worried.

"Maybe now… but what about in two or three years? Or even later? They're going to wonder why we're not dating anyone."

Anna shrugged. "Plenty of people live alone. I'm sure we're not the only siblings living together."

"Yeah, but not dating anyone?"

"We'll lie to them. Tell them we have some girlfriends or boyfriends from time to time, but nothing serious. Then we'll get older and everyone will think we're both old maids and that living together helps us cope with the loneliness."

"Wouldn't it bother you?"

"I couldn't care less if it means I'm with you."

"Well… I see that you've already got it all figured out. Have you planned anything else that I should know of?"

"Oh don't worry sis, I've got so many plans for us, nothing bad can happen. I do picture us rich as fuck because of your genius brain though, so don't let me down on that part!"

Elsa laughed and ruffled her sister's hair with her right hand, holding the wheel with her left. She was glad to see that Anna was thinking long-term. It meant she really took this seriously and that she planned to stick with her.

* * *

Anna was relieved to be back in Corona. It had been a difficult weekend, juggling between hiding her true feelings for Elsa and acting as she used to last year in order not to raise any suspicions. They had returned to Corona on Sunday afternoon and had spent the evening and the night catching up on all the time they had to stay apart.

Anna knocked on the bathroom door. "Have you finished? I need to do my hair, and it's already late!" They had got out of bed a bit later than usual.

The door opened and Anna's mouth dropped as she saw her sister in nothing but her panties, skin still moist and hair still wet. She winked at her and continued drying herself, while Anna tried to do her hair. She put all her effort into it, but her eyes couldn't focus on herself in the mirror. When the blonde bombshell next to her was finally dry, she kissed her senseless and sensually dressed up. Anna loved how comfortable and confident her sister was getting, but it was really hard for her to resist and calm herself. _Soon. She's getting there._

Elsa helped her once she was fully dressed and they left the flat in a hurry. Kristoff was waiting for them in the corridor, since Anna had told him they would drive him to school too.

"Hey girls. How was Arendelle?"

"Hi Kris. Meh." she waved so-so with her hand.

"Oh. Missed me?" he answered with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself."

The blonde guy chuckled. "You look really happy for someone who just spent a bad weekend."

They arrived at the car and she sat on the passenger seat while he sat on the backseat.

"What about you Elsa? You look much happier than usual too."

"Hmm… what does that even mean?"

"I'm not saying you usually look cold and… you know what? Never mind. You look just like you always do. I don't mean anything wrong by that. Or good.. Uh, I'm just gonna shut up, ok?"

Elsa grunted and drove them to school and Anna tried not to laugh at her sister's stern face. She knew her better than that and she was aware her sister's cold behavior was just an act.

She couldn't kiss her goodbye as she wanted to, but she left with a "Love you sis." that could be interpreted in two ways, and she knew Elsa would take it for what she actually meant.

She looked at her phone and realized they weren't that late. They still had a couple minutes before their first class, and she decided to bring up the fake-dating topic with Kris.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I have both bad and good news."

"Oh, I don't like that. Let's start with bad news."

"We can't really fake-date anymore."

She was surprised to see him smile. "Does this mean what I thinks it means?"

"Yeah! She finally said yes!"

"I'm so happy for you. Did the jealousy thing help?"

"Totally. I don't think she would have given in if not for that. So thank you so much."

"I knew something had changed last week. Let me guess, it happened on Monday?"

Elsa had stopped her from leaving for who she thought was her boyfriend on Monday evening.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You looked so happy on Tuesday. And for the rest of the week."

"Well, to be fair I still am. It's like I've been on cloud nine ever since."

"That's great. So, can you tell me who she is now?"

"Na. She's still in the closet and doesn't want anyone to know."

"Hmm… for all I know it could be Elsa."

Anna looked at him and freaked out. _What? Does he know?_ She tried to act as cool as she could.

"What?! That's so gross! She's my sister!" _And I want to fuck her so bad._

He chuckled. "Yeah, that was gross. Anyway, I could totally find out who she is. I mean, I'm always with you at school, and I'm your neighbor."

"Please don't. She doesn't want to be out."

"Ok, ok. I won't pry."

They stayed quiet for a while until he spoke again. "So… do we need to fake a break-up?"

"No, we've got some time ahead of us. She's ok with it as long as we don't kiss or do anything romantic." She had asked Elsa and Elsa had told her that she trusted her not to do anything with him that she wouldn't like. Anna guessed the fact that Kris was gay helped a lot.

"Ok. Maybe we should break up during the winter holidays then? And just announce in January that we're still friends."

"Yep. That's ok for me."

The bell rang and they got inside.

"Is she blonde?"

"Wha… why…?"

"You've got blonde hair on your shirt." He picked one up and showed it to her. It was definitely Elsa's.

"You said you'd stop prying."

"Yeah… sorry. It's most likely your sister's anyway."

 _Fuck. First our parents, now Kris. We've got to be careful._


	58. Merry Christmas

Anna was daydreaming on the couch, waiting for her sister to come back home. They had been together for a little more than a month and they were now on Christmas holidays. Well, Anna was, and Elsa would be in a few minutes. The last month had been great and the two sisters were closer than ever. Anna had feared that Elsa's newfound clinginess and affection with her was just a phase, but it was still as strong as it had been during the first few days of their new relationship. Elsa often initiated kisses or hugs, and the redhead always welcomed them with delight. They would always stop when things got too hot though, but Anna had good reasons to think that they were going to go further soon.

She had continued playing along with Kris at school and she was glad to see that the bullying had stopped. She just hoped that it wouldn't resume in January after they'd announce that they were back to being just friends, but Kris had told her that if it was the case he wouldn't hide it anymore and maybe even tell his parents. Anna would support him, of course.

The two sisters had gone back to Arendelle twice in the last month, and they were starting to become rather skilled at hiding their love and their desires. It wasn't pleasant, if only because they couldn't do what they longed to do in front of other people, but they had somewhat learned how to make it look like they were just two very close sisters. It was a relief to be able to spend time with Rapunzel though, because they could be completely themselves with her. But those moments were very rare, as Elsa's best-friend was almost always with Flynn, and he didn't know the truth.

The door opened and it shook Anna out of her reverie. Elsa entered and came over to kiss her. She was wearing a wooly hat and a blue scarf around her neck and Anna felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at her sister.

"You're beautiful sis."

"Thanks. You too cupcake." Anna didn't know if her sister used this pet name as a joke or not, but she liked it anyway.

"So, finally on holidays?" The blonde got out of her jacket and scarf and sat down next to Anna.

"Yes! I think we need some rest. But, knowing you, you're still gonna study during these two weeks."

"Of course! And you will too."

Anna was going to protest, but Elsa stopped her. "I'll make it worth your while." She let her hand linger on Anna's thigh and kissed her passionately to give her a taste of what she would get.

"Fine... I guess I can work too..."

Elsa chuckled. "Good."

"I don't want to spend two weeks in Arendelle ignoring you though..."

"We told our parents we would only leave in three days. So it's not an entire two weeks. And then, there's New Year's Eve too. Have you planned anything?"

Anna sighed. "Not really. I think Jasmine and Ariel will have a party with their classmates, but they didn't invite me. Aurora invited me, but I won't be in Corona. Kristoff said I could celebrate it with his family, but that has the same problem."

"Hmm... I'll ask Rapz. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming with us. Actually I'm pretty confident she'd love it."

"Thanks! That would be nice." She didn't want to spend the night with her parents, and it would be even better if she could spend it with her girlfriend-sister.

"So... what did you buy me for Christmas?" asked Elsa.

"What if I didn't buy you anything?"

"You wouldn't dare. You've always bought me something." She pouted and Anna laughed.

"You'll see! It's a surprise." She had bought her sister two silver earrings that went well with their lockets, and she had also prepared something a bit more surprising. "What do you want to do during the holidays?"

"Umm... we could go ice-skating. Last time wasn't so fun."

Anna remembered the incident with Hans, and smiled. It wasn't a sad memory anymore, as the treason and sorrow she had felt at the time had been replaced with the memory of Elsa defending her and proving how jealous and protective she was.

"It wasn't that bad. But I agree, it's a nice idea."

"Good. In the meantime, I think I can settle for some cuddling in front of the TV."

"Works for me!" She lay down on the couch and waited for her sister to lay down behind her. They had to enjoy these moments, because they wouldn't be able to experience them again for almost two weeks.

* * *

The first three days of their holidays had been great, but they had gone back to Arendelle afterwards and the hiding and faking had resumed. They would still meet in secret to steal a few kisses, or take advantage of the time they had when their parents left the house, but it wasn't as pleasant as when they were back at home.

They had gone ice-skating the day before, and once again, it had been nice although Elsa couldn't help feeling sorry that they couldn't show their love out in the open. She was glad she could be with her sister in private, but seeing other couples around her kissing or doing romantic gestures was hard, and she imagined it was the same for Anna. _Are we going to have to live a hidden romance our whole life?_

It was Christmas Eve and she was dying to see what Anna would give her. Elsa had found her a painting she knew Anna would love, and she had ordered her the DVD set of the last season of her favorite show. She undressed and put on the long slit blue dress she had specifically brought back from Corona to wear for tonight. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. It was elegant but showed her curves well, and the slit reaching up to her mid-thigh on the right side added a sexy aspect to it. There were only the four of them, but they always dressed well on this evening, and she really wanted to impress her sister.

She went to the bathroom to do her hair and noticed that Anna was already there. She was wearing a backless green dress and Elsa smiled because she knew Anna had chosen this one for her. The neckline was also pretty deep and she could see her locket between her sister's breasts.

"You're looking really good Anna."

"Thank sis!" Then Elsa noticed her sister checking her out. "And you're super hot!"

Elsa locked the door and took her sister in her arms. "You know how much I love those backless clothes of yours."

"I do." Anna stood on her tiptoes and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Want to help with my hair?"

"Yep, it's pretty easy. Just let it free for once." Elsa agreed to please her sister and she was unbraiding them when they heard someone trying to open the door. Except that it was locked.

"Someone here?" It was their father.

"Yeah!" Anna answered. "I'm getting dressed."

"Oh. Ok. Do you know where Elsa is?"

 _Fuck_. "Umm, nope. Maybe she went outside to buy some last-minute gifts."

"No, her car is still in the driveway."

It was getting more dangerous and Elsa's heart started pounding wildly.

"She must be hiding somewhere wrapping up her gifts then."

"Hmm, yeah, you're probably right."

 _Thank god she's a good liar_. They waited in silence for a minute before Anna opened the door and took a look in the corridor. "It's clear. You can go."

"Good." She left the bathroom and was relieved once she got upstairs and was back in her room.

She finished what her sister had started with her hair and then took out her gifts to put them under the Christmas tree downstairs. Her father was there too.

"Have you finished wrapping up everything?"

"Yep. Just finished it."

"Can you help me set the table then?"

"Sure."

They prepared everything and once everyone was ready, they started opening their presents. Her parents gave her the set of books she had asked for, and they bought her and Anna a few things for their flat. She was overjoyed to see the earrings Anna had chosen for her, and it took all her willpower not to kiss her little sister as she thanked her. _I'll thank her properly tonight_. They had always slept together on Christmas Eve, so it wouldn't be too weird if they did again, and she hoped Anna would join her later.

It seemed as if Anna was happy to receive her gifts too, and they followed it up with dinner. They had been eating and talking for a while when their mother brought up a topic she wasn't expecting.

"So, did you meet a nice girl in Corona Elsa?"

"Uh… no, not really. I mean, I've made a few friends."

"Oh. Ok."

She thought that the matter was closed but her father brought it back. "I know it went wrong with Esmeralda, but you shouldn't let that keep you down. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl. I'm sure plenty of young women would be interested in you."

"I… uh.. I have plenty of time ahead of me. I'm just focusing on my studies right now."

"Sure. But don't wait too long. And I'm sure you could deal with your studies and have a girlfriend."

"And it would be nice to have someone else at the table for family meetings." added her mother.

Elsa just nodded. _Sorry, that won't ever happen._

They went back to more joyful topics and finished up around midnight. They all retreated back to their respective rooms after saying goodnight and Elsa ended up in her bed, waiting for Anna to come. She made sure her hair was looking good and rearranged the neckline of her nightdress to appeal to her sister, but she didn't come. The blonde was getting impatient and was ready to go find Anna in her room when the door finally opened.

Anna came in, clad in a dressing gown, and Elsa was a bit puzzled. Then the younger sister locked the door and took off the heavy gown, and Elsa's jaw dropped. Her sister was wearing an incredibly sexy nightgown and she could feel her arousal instantly flaring up. Anna was blushing a little and Elsa shamelessly stared at her. The nightgown only covered her small breasts, and was open in the front. It left her stomach and legs nude, but Elsa could see it was as long as a coat on the back. It was red but see-through, and she could distinguish her pink nipples under the thin fabric. She was wearing a see-through thong too, and the blonde gulped. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, and she knew she was getting increasingly wet.

"Do… do you like it?"

Elsa had to swallow before she could speak. "You're stunning."

Anna smiled timidly and approached her. "I thought this could be a good second gift."

"In… indeed..."

Anna joined her in the bed, but Elsa threw off the covers to admire her again. The sight was driving her crazy and she positioned herself on top of Anna, resting on her elbows on either side of her sister's head. She kissed her passionately and Anna kissed her back, fueling her passion. Elsa couldn't stop herself and she began using her right hand to roam her sister's petite body. Anna's hands went to her breasts and Elsa moaned at the touch. Her own hand went to her sister's thigh and the legs parted, inviting her.

"Fuck Anna, I want you so bad..."

"Then just take me."

Elsa distanced herself a little to stare at her sister again, so beautiful and sexy underneath her. Then, she kissed her sister on her neck and then left a trail of kisses on her way down. She arrived at her sister's cleavage and kissed the skin between her breasts. Then, she used her hand to lightly push the fabric apart and reveal her nipple. She didn't hesitate and took it between her lips, gently sucking on it.

"Fuck sis!" Anna moaned and it sent a shiver throughout her body. "I want you inside me. Please!"

Elsa didn't need to be encouraged, but she took her time and lowered her hand as she continued sucking on Anna's nipple. She reached her sister's thong and rubbed it several times. She could feel how wet Anna was through the fabric.

"Oh god. Sis… please…"

Elsa mercilessly continued rubbing the piece of clothing and Anna moaned beneath her.

"Shhhh… don't make too much noise."

Anna closed her mouth and nodded vigorously.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was doing, but she wanted it so much, and so did Anna. She moved her mouth back to her sister's breasts, but slid Anna's thong apart at the same time and rubbed her sister's pussy. She had been dreaming of it for so long, but nothing had prepared her for this. Anna had shaved and she was smooth, warm and wet for her. It drove her mad and it took all her willpower to take her time and not rush into her sister. She gently rubbed her sister's clit several times and Anna kept moaning.

"Sis… stop teasing me…"

Elsa obeyed and slid a finger inside her sister. It felt so good to do that, after having forbidden herself of even thinking about it for so very long.

"Oh my god! Sis!"

"God Anna, you're so warm and wet..."

"Please… sis..."

Elsa used her thumb to rub her sister's clit and slid her finger in and out. Anna was tight, but she was incredibly wet and Elsa decided to put a second finger inside her. Her moans were so cute and sexy that the blonde stopped playing with her breast to look at her as she fingered her.

"Sis… oh sis… yes… oh god..."

Elsa crooked her fingers and increased the speed at which she was sliding them in and out.

"Sis... I'm gonna…. OH GOD SIS!"

Elsa looked in awe at her sister's face as Anna came around her fingers, her inner walls tightening and squeezing them. It was the most beautiful thing she had even seen. Anna was moaning, trying hard not to be too loud, and she could see the complete pleasure on her face as the orgasm hit her. Elsa only stopped stimulating Anna when her legs shook again and closed on Elsa's hand.

The blonde smiled at her sister and kissed her softly. She marvelled in her fully naked form lying before her and couldn't help touching her sister one more time. Anna's legs violently shook again.

"No… no more sis. I can't take anymore." Anna panted.

Elsa chuckled and kissed her again. It turned her on so much to see her sister like this. Anna hugged her and Elsa gently stroked her, soothing her.

Anna was still shaking a little in her arms and Elsa wondered if she had ever experienced something so powerful and lovely.

"I love you so much sis."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Some time passed and Elsa realized that her arousal wouldn't just go away. She was wondering if she could maybe masturbate while Anna slept when her sister straddled her.

"Sorry it took me so much time to recover sis."

"That… that's ok. It was really beautiful. And arousing."

"Let me take care of you now, ok?"

A small part of her wanted to say no, that she had already corrupted her little sister more than she should have, but she was done fighting her love and listening to that voice. She knew she wanted it. A lot. And that Anna wanted it too.

So she nodded and Anna didn't waste any time. Anna pulled the straps of Elsa's nightdress aside and lowered it to her stomach. Then, she grabbed her sister's breasts with both hands and started sucking on one. Elsa moaned and it must have been loud because Anna stopped and hushed her. "Not so loud, sis. We can't be heard."

Elsa knew she should have thought about the fact that their parents were in the same house, just downstairs, but her mind was too busy with what Anna was doing to her. Her sister's hands left her breasts to go to her legs, and Anna slipped them under Elsa's dress until they reached her panties. Elsa lifted her hips and Anna tugged on the hem of her panties to take her underwear off.

Anna kissed her urgently and Elsa moaned into the kiss when she felt her sister's fingers entering her. The redhead went back to her breasts as she continued moving her fingers back and forth and Elsa couldn't stop moaning her name.

"Anna… fuck, Anna..."

"Shhhh, not so loud!" She kissed her, maybe to make her stop screaming, and Elsa tried the best she could to stay calm. She had been so turned on that she could already feel herself close to her climax. She arched her back and Anna's fingers continued pleasuring her until she came. She tried not to scream as the orgasm hit her, but she couldn't and Anna had to put a pillow on her mouth to stop the noise from waking up their parents. She had never felt anything so powerful and the waves of pleasure kept rushing over her.

When it was over Elsa took the pillow off her face and sighed happily. "Gosh that was so great."

"Heh. We should have done it sooner, right?"

"Yeah… yeah, totally…" _Why did I wait so long for this?!_

Anna snuggled naked against her. "We'll have plenty of time to do it again. And again."

"Maybe not in Arendelle, though."

"Yeah, especially if you're planning to be so loud every time."

"Do… do you think they heard anything?"

"I hope not. I don't think so. They must be sleeping. That's why I waited so long to come here."

They lay blissfully for a while. "We should unlock the door and dress up."

"Yeah…"

Elsa got out of the bed and realized that her legs were wobbly. She had to steady herself with the bedside table and Anna chuckled.

"That good, huh? And it was our first time. We've yet to discover each other more!"

 _Our first time. Is that it? Are we not virgins anymore? I guess…_ She knew it shouldn't, but it felt incredibly satisfying knowing that her first time had been with her sister.

"I'm glad I did it with you. And I'm happy it was your first time too. It was, right?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I'm happy too."

She put on her nightdress and walked over to the door to unlock it. Then, she grabbed a t-shirt from her closet and threw it at her sister. Anna got out of her insanely sexy lingerie and put it on.

"You definitely have to wear that again."

"I will, don't worry. I may even sleep in it in Corona."

Elsa got back into the bed and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, sis."

The blonde laughed and Anna soon joined her. "Merry Christmas indeed."

They kissed and stayed there for a while until Anna spoke up again.

"Do you think we could maybe have a second round?"

Elsa laughed. "Already?"

"I want to feel you inside me again sis."

That was all it took to make Elsa horny again, and she pinned her sister on the bed. She quickly put her hands under her long T-shirt and discarded her underwear. It was going to be a very hot and interesting Christmas night.


	59. Blankets

When Anna woke up, she was feeling good but still tired. The night had been awesome, but she hadn't slept enough. They had gone to bed at midnight, and she had joined Elsa thirty minutes later to be sure their parents would be asleep. Then, they had had amazing sex, and they had gone back to it again after changing and unlocking the door. They had only realized after their second round how dangerous it had been to do it when their parents could just barge inside, and they had decided to never have sex in their parent's home again.

It was now eight in the morning and she stared at the gorgeous blonde next to her. Elsa hadn't cared about putting her nightdress back on correctly after Anna had made her come a second time, and her breasts were still free. Anna remember sucking on them while she had her fingers inside her sister and she found it surreal. _We did it. Twice. And it was so awesome_. They had agreed to stop until they were back in Corona, and Anna could only imagine how great their next time in their flat would be.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa had finally woken up and Anna kissed her irresistible lips.

"Morning sis! Slept well?"

"I don't know if I slept well, but I definitely had the best night ever."

"So... no regrets?"

"How could I regret it? It was... I don't know how to describe it."

Anna chuckled. "Good. Very good." She was relieved to see that Elsa wasn't blaming herself or being remorseful.

"Wanna lay in bed for a while?"

"Yeah. But I need to find my thong first. Any idea on where you threw it?"

Anna could see her sister blush and she kissed her again. "No..."

She stood up and pulled open the curtains to let in more light. She knew her T-shirt wasn't hiding anything below her waist, but she took great pleasure in showing her most intimate parts to Elsa. She looked around and noticed her underwear on the desk.

"Here it is!" She grabbed it and slowly put it on in front of her lover. Anna watched her in delight as she noticed how Elsa couldn't take her eyes off her.

Then, she went to the other side of the bed and picked up her sister's panties from the ground. She got back into the bed and gave them to her. Elsa took them and put them on under the covers.

"No eyeful for me?"

"Umm... maybe I should shave first."

"Oh. You don't have to."

"Well, I really liked that you did. So I'll do it too."

"As you wish." She stayed silent for a time. "I can't believe we're speaking about this."

"Yeah, it feels a bit weird."

Anna used her fingers to stroke her sister's chest "Yeah... but so great..." She drew a line between her breasts and then slowly climbed the hill of her right one. She made circles around her nipple and then played with it. It got hard really fast.

"Anna... remember what we said..."

"Yeah... I know… but I just can't get enough of you."

Elsa put her nightdress on properly and Anna pouted. "Come here pumpkin, let's cuddle."

The redhead gladly accepted and snuggled against her sister, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. It felt right, as if they belonged together.

"I'm happy sis."

"Me too."

* * *

The next few days were a bit awkward. Elsa knew that they both wanted to be intimate again, but it was clearly too dangerous. In hindsight, she couldn't believe they had even been so reckless on Christmas Eve. She didn't regret it because it had been great and their parents hadn't heard a thing, but just the idea of their parents hearing it or, even worse, coming into the room while they were busy, was terrifying.

And yet, as days passed she felt hornier and hornier and her resolve was quickly fading away. Every time she took a glance at her cute little sister the picture of her coming in her arms came to her mind, and all she wanted was to see it again. She had considered having a quickie while their parents were away, but they almost never left the house at the same time, and when they did there, was no way to know for how long. She had also thought about going somewhere with Anna where they could satisfy their lust, but she couldn't find a decent place. _Maybe we could go back to Corona, just for a day. Tell our parents we're going somewhere, but make the round trip in a day_.

She was seriously considering it, trying to find a good lie to tell their parents, when Anna came to her.

"Spread your legs sis."

She was a bit shocked to hear that. _That's really forward, Anna_.

"Come on I need some room on the couch too."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry."

Anna chuckled and whispered "What were you thinking about?". She winked and Elsa blushed.

The blonde was lying on the couch, watching TV, and she spread her legs so that Anna could sit between them. Then the redhead leaned her back against her sister and rested her head on her chest. Their parents were in the kitchen next door, doing the dishes, but this was a thing they already did way before they confessed their feelings to each other, so it was safe.

Elsa wanted to put her arms around her sister, but she feared it would be a bit too much. Anna seemed to understand and she got up to grab a cover. Then she got back to her initial position and hid them underneath it, so that Elsa could hug her. She smelled so good next to her, and Elsa welcomed her sister's warmth chasing off the cold winter evening. It felt so cozy to be close to her under the blanket.

Their parents arrived soon and Iduna asked them what they were watching.

"A Christmas movie."

She stood there for a while, and Elsa wondered if she should take her arms off Anna. But it felt too good, and she was hidden anyway.

"I think I already saw it. I'm going to watch something else in my bedroom. Have a good night girls."

"Thanks, mom, good night." She left and Elsa felt more comfortable.

Their father was at the desk on the opposite side of the room, surfing on the web, and she went back to the movie. She had difficulties focusing on the plot, and grew increasingly bold with her sister in her arms. First she stroked her stomach with her thumb. Then, as time passed, she slipped her hands under Anna's top and continued stroking her. She felt increasingly aroused and she removed her hands from under the top to put them on her sister's small breasts.

She took a glance at their father to make sure he wouldn't notice, and was confident that there were no risks. Not only was the heavy blanket was hiding everything, but he was focused on the screen of the computer. Anna wasn't wearing a bra, as she often did now, and Elsa noticed her sister's ragged breath, as she played with her.

They spent the entire second part of the movie like that and she found herself enjoying it a lot. _I wonder how she feels right now_.

"Ok girls, I'm going to bed too. Good night!"

Elsa watched her father leave and waited for him to close his bedroom door. Then, she spread the neckline of her sister's top and touched her hard nipples. It felt even better without the fabric blocking her way.

"Damn… I'm so worked up right now.… you have no idea..." Anna's breath was short and Elsa found it adorable. She kept her eyes on the corridor to be sure that no one was coming and she continued fondling her sister.

"Fuck sis… I'm… I'm gonna..."

Elsa didn't understand and smiled as she continued, massaging her sister's nipples. Then, she felt Anna tense and curse as she moaned her name. The blonde was a bit puzzled.

"Did you just…?"

"Y… yeah..."

"But how…?"

The redhead tried to catch her breath before answering "Sis… you've been toying with me for almost an hour. I think you have no idea how turned on I was."

"That's… hot. I had no idea this was possible."

Anna chuckled. "Well now I do and I'm not against experiencing it again for some time."

Somehow Elsa felt even more turned on now. "Do you think… could you try it with me?"

"I sure could!" Anna said with a wide smile. Then, she unbuttoned Elsa's blouse and reached behind her back to remove her bra.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. It's unsafe enough as it is."

"Stay right here sis." Anna took her breasts in her hands as she said it and Elsa moaned at the touch. She knew that this was a bad idea. They had sworn never to do something similar again in the house, even less so on the couch downstairs. She was slowly trying to gather enough will to stop her sister and get up when she felt Anna's tongue connect with her nipples. All common sense left her and she closed her eyes as Anna took care of her.

A few minutes passed and the blonde was getting impatient. She was extremely aroused, and she loved what Anna was doing to her with her tongue and fingers, but she felt like she would never have an orgasm this way. She put her hand in her underwear in an attempt to help.

"No cheating sis!"

"Anna… I love it… I do. But I'm not sure it's working."

"Hmm… ok. Maybe you're less sensitive. But I know something that will work!"

Her sister disappeared under the blanket and Elsa realized she was unbuttoning her jeans. _Not here! Not here!_ Yet she lifted her hips so that Anna could take them off. Then, she felt her panties going down her legs. She was going to spread her legs more when she heard the door of their parent's room open. _Fuck! No no no!_ She quickly sat up but she didn't have the time to warn Anna, so she nudged her through the blanket, but apparently her sister didn't understand.

"Hey, I forgot to lock the front door. Where's Anna?" She almost couldn't hear him over the sound of her racing heart in her ears, but she gulped and tried to act as natural as she could. "She's upstairs. Didn't like the movie."

"Oh. Ok then. Goodnight." Elsa silently thanked the dim lights. _Thank God he didn't see her_. She watched her father lock the door and go back to his room.

Anna got out from under the blankets. "That was close. Let's hurry."

Elsa was about to protest, but her sister got back underneath the cover, and Elsa was about to take the cover away when she felt something wet touch her most intimate part. _Holy fuck. Is that her tongue?_

"An-na!"

The redhead quickly got up. "Dammit, don't say anything! Put something into your mouth." Anna grabbed a cushion and gave it to her. "Unless you want my underwear?" she asked with a devilish smile and Elsa stuck the corner of the pillow into her mouth.

Anna went back down and Elsa clenched her fists against the couch as her sister started lapping at her slit. She was glad she had taken the time to shave too, just in case. She didn't know if Anna knew what she was doing, but it was definitely effective. It was a bit messy, because it seemed like she was licking her everywhere hungrily, but Elsa had never felt so good in her life. The licks increased in speed and intensity and the Elsa wanted to scream her sister's name. Her knuckles were white from being clenched so tightly, and she felt like she was going to explode from too much pleasure.

Finally, her sister sucked on her clit, and Elsa came powerfully, feeling waves of pleasure hit her relentlessly. Anna didn't stop though, and continued licking her. Elsa screamed into the cushion and her legs violently tightened around her sister's face. She couldn't think about anything else than the raw pleasure going through her. But Anna didn't stop and Elsa could still feel her tongue sucking and licking her hungrily. It was too much and she came a second time, struggling to catch enough air as she moaned and yelled silently into the pillow.

She couldn't think straight anymore, and she shook violently when Anna gave her a few final licks before emerging from under the cover.

"So, how was it?"

Elsa couldn't answer and took some time to catch her breath and stop shaking. She took the pillow out of her mouth and stayed frozen on the couch, not sure she could move her legs.

"Sis?"

"Amazing..." Elsa looked at her sister's cute freckled face and noticed some of her fluids around her sister's mouth.

"Good! Because I loved it too, and I'm definitely going to do it again."

"O… ok." The blonde was still amazed and a bit stunned.

"You taste good down there! And it was really fun seeing how wet and turned on you were. I wanted to lick you clean."

It still felt strange hearing her little sister talking like that, and even more because she was talking about her.

"So… was I good? I didn't really know what to do."

"You were great. It… I don't know how to describe it. It was amazing." That made the redhead smile even more.

"Good! I'll improve though. I'll make sure to practice often."

"I'm… I'm sure I'll happily serve as your guinea pig again."

"Again? Right now?"

She was back under the cover almost immediately, but Elsa quickly took it off. "No, not right now! I can't. Seriously."

Anna pouted teasingly and Elsa chuckled. Then, she remembered that they needed to be quiet, and then she realized how dangerous it had been. And it wasn't the first time.

"We seriously need to stop this. We're too reckless."

The seriousness of the situation seemed to hit Anna too. "Fuck. Yeah, that was really too dangerous." She looked around to be sure nothing had gone wrong. "You should get dressed and we need to make sure no clues remain."

Anna helped put back her sister's panties back on and Elsa lifted up her jeans and buttoned them. Then, they folded the cover and the blonde inspected the couch to make sure there were no marks or wet spots.

"Don't worry sis, I made sure not to waste a drop."

"Anna… you really need to stop with those insanely arousing lines."

"Oh… am I a naughty little sister?" she said with a shy voice and a sad pout. _She's not gonna stop_.

Elsa chuckled but played along and slapped her on the ass. "Yes. Now let's get upstairs. And you need to clean your face."

"Sure sis." They checked the living room again and went upstairs quietly. Then, they stopped in front of their doors.

"I really want to end the day with cuddles. And fall asleep in your arms. But you're right, we really need to be extra careful."

The blonde was glad her sister was taking it seriously. She sighed. "Yes. Trust me, I really want it too. But we already said it once before and couldn't keep to it."

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I could have stopped you. And I'm the one who started it during the movie..."

"Yeah… let's swear we won't do it again. New Year's Eve is in three days, and we'll be back in Corona by then."

"Ok. We just have to keep our hands" _and tongues_ "to ourselves for three days. Then we'll do whatever we want whenever we want, at home."

"Yeah. Let's stick to this plan. Night sis!"

"Good night love." They kissed one last time and Elsa noticed a slightly sweet taste on her sister's lips. She entered her room and went to bed after changing. _It was close. Too close._


	60. Preparations

Elsa only realized how stupid and dangerous their little experiments had been when she woke up the next day. She couldn't believe how her hormones could make her so reckless around Anna. _I didn't hide my feelings for three years and live in misery all this time just to blow everything off for some sex because I couldn't wait three days_. She was now dead-serious about this, and she was relieved to see that her sister was too.

They were in her room and Elsa was reading a science book while Anna was drawing. They had been careful to leave the door open, just in case, and there were no doubts in her mind that nothing would happen between them right now.

"Oh, by the way, did you decide on what you want to do on New Year's Eve? Or should I ask Rapz?"

"God I thought you'd never ask! Yes, try to get me invited please."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm sure there won't be any problems." She said as she grabbed her phone. "Let's tell her right now."

She searched for her best-friend in her contact list and called her. As usual, Rapunzel picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hi Rapz. How are you?"

"Great. You know how much I love breaks from school. What about you? Did you spend a nice Christmas?"

Elsa immediately thought about her second gift from Anna. "Yeah. Awesome."

"I'm sure you got a nice gift from your sister."

"Y... yeah. I did." But she wasn't going to talk about that. "Speaking of her, that's why I'm calling you." Anna looked up at the mention of herself and listened carefully.

"Oh? Do you want some sexy-time advice?"

"Nope. No offense, but I'm not sure you're in any position to do that anyway." she answered teasingly. After all, Rapunzel had only ever been with Flynn.

"Your fault! I'm sure we could have experimented together before I got stuck with my lame boyfriend."

Elsa heard Flynn grumbling in the background and she laughed. Then, she realized that Rapz must have been talking right next to him all along, and she immediately tensed up.

"What the fuck Rapz? Did he just hear everything you said?" Anna seemed to understand too, or at least she felt Elsa's distress, and she closed the door before sitting next to her. Elsa hit the loudspeaker button so that she could hear.

"Uh... yeah... about that... I kind of spilled the beans..."

"What? Seriously?" Elsa couldn't believe it. She had kept it a secret for so long, and she was currently doing everything she could to hide it, and Rapunzel just told everybody.

"Calm down, I only told Flynn."

"But... but..." Elsa didn't know what to say, as too many questions went through her mind. _How did he react? Does he still want to see me? What if he tells someone else? How fucked up am I?_ Anna took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to show her support, but she seemed a bit freaked out herself.

"We talked about this before... I told you it was weighing on me to hide it from my boyfriend. And you did say you were glad that I knew. And Anna told me she loved it because you could be yourselves with me... So I figured I could tell him."

Elsa was still speechless. _How did he take it? Enough with the suspense!_ A small part of her dared to hope that he was ok with it, but she didn't want to raise her hopes too high. _But if she just talked about it in front of him, it means he's not completely repulsed by it, right?_

"Anyway, it's not so bad. I told him last week and he didn't take it badly..."

She heard Flynn talk, and she guessed Rapunzel had put her phone on speaker too. "Hey Elsa. Actually, I almost discovered it myself! Not to brag about it, but still!"

She didn't dare to talk to him before she knew more, so she just waited.

"Yeah" continued Rapunzel "He told me he had been thinking about it and found it weird that you were so close together. So I tested the waters and finally told him when I realized that he wouldn't be too freaked out."

"R... really...?"

"I've got to say, I was a bit stunned at first. I mean, that's a little weird, right? No offense. But, well, Rapz told me how much you tried to fight it... and I remembered how you and Anna were at the camping trip. It kinda makes sense."

Elsa felt so relieved right now that she could have screamed for joy. Instead, she clenched her fist and tried to stay calm. Could it be that her friends would accept her and her feelings for Anna? W _hat if Olaf was ok with it too? What if our parents... no, that's completely impossible._ Still, it would be so much better if they could at least be themselves and act as a couple with their friends.

"I think you're rather cute together. And it's hot. And...now that I'm in on the secret too, I want the same details than Rapz gets!"

She could hear Rapunzel smacking him lightly and he grunted again. Elsa laughed, mostly in relief, and Anna seemed overjoyed too. They kissed briefly and they heard Flynn again.

"Did you just kiss? I heard a kissing sound. Damn that's hot. Do you realize how many guys fantasize about dating sisters?" He was hit again, harder this time, and Rapunzel spoke up again.

"Ok, I'm gonna turn off the speakers and go somewhere more private. This is getting to his head."

Elsa waited for a bit. "I can't believe he accepts it too. It took you half a year to get around to the idea."

"Well, to be honest you were just thinking about it when you told me. And you wanted it to go away. When I told Flynn it was already done and established."

"Yeah... that's so great. But, seriously, he can't tell anyone."

"Of course. Don't worry, he's not that dumb."

Elsa knew she could trust him. After all, they had know each other for years, and even if she had always been closer to Rapunzel than to him, he was still one of her best friends.

"Do... do you think Olaf would take it well too?"

"Umm..." Rapunzel seemed to hesitate. "I don't know. He's been into you for quite some time."

"Yeah... better leave him out of this I guess."

"Yep. You've got time."

"Anyway... I was calling you because I wanted to know if Anna could come with me for New Year's Eve."

"Of course. She's your girlfriend after all, right?" Anna smiled at that and kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Yes, she is."

"So there's no way I would invite someone, but not his or her significant over! And she's a good friend too. You're welcomed here Anna."

"Thanks!" said the redhead with glee.

"No problem."

"How many people will be there?"

"Just a dozen. Myself, Flynn, you, Anna, Olaf, Cindy, and a few other friends from high-school. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Ok. Great. I'll see you in three days then!"

"Yep. See you!"

Anna said goodbye too and Elsa hung up. "Well... that was intense."

"Yeah... I can't believe she told him without asking you. But well... I guess you would never have agreed to it, so I'm glad she did."

"Indeed. Maybe one day we'll be able to openly be a couple."

"I'd love that. But even if we can't, I won't ever regret being with you."

* * *

Anna was excited to be going to Rapunzel's party. Firstly, because she didn't want to end up with her parents and the rest of the family. She would also be with her sister this way. But most of all, what she loved the most, was that she was invited as Elsa's partner. Not as her little sister, who didn't know where to go and was clinging to her big sister. _I'm going there with my girlfriend_. In reality, it didn't change anything. Only Rapunzel and Flynn knew, so they obviously weren't going to act as a couple in front of everyone else. But still, it mattered. _I have a right to be there. If she's going somewhere, I should be able to go too._ The line between sister and girlfriend was still blurry for her, especially because they had to hide it, and she had yet to realize what it truly meant.

She was excited about the party and had prepared way too early. She was all dressed up with some makeup on, and her mother had helped with her hair. It made a crown in the back of her head, with a ribbon attached to the bottom of it, and a braid was circling the top of her head. There was no way she could have done it by herself, and she doubted that Elsa would have been able to make it so well.

She went to her sister's room and walked in. She had stopped knocking on the door.

"Hey sis."

"Hey." Elsa looked at her and smiled. "You're really beautiful Anna."

"Thank you! Mom helped with the hair." She spun herself so that Elsa could see everything.

"Woah… that's impressive."

"Yeah… but still have an hour before we leave and I'm bored."

"Sorry, I gotta go prepare myself."

"Humpf. Go then, and leave me all alone."

Elsa ruffled her hair and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I'll be thinking about you in the shower." She grabbed her sister's ass for a second and left with a wink, leaving Anna a bit stunned from hearing something like that from her sister. She liked it though.

She decided to take advantage of the time she had alone to search for a birthday gift for Elsa. She had an idea, but it needed a lot of preparation and she had to be sure Elsa would like it. It wasn't easy every year to find a gift for Christmas and then another one just a month later.

She jumped in the chair when Elsa came back half an hour later. She quickly closed the tabs on the computer and turned to her sister. Elsa was as beautiful as ever, with her long platinum hair and her deep blue eyes. _And she's mine. I'm so lucky._ She was also wearing the same slit dress she had worn on Christmas Eve. Anna had picked up a long dress too, but without a slit. She wasn't sure she would be able to wear it so well.

"Shall we go?"

"Aren't we gonna be early?"

"I'm the host's best-friend. I guess it's one of the perks."

"Ok! Warn her and let's go then!"

They finished preparing themselves and went downstairs. Their parents were ready to go too.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Anna? I'm sure it's not too late."

"No, thanks! Say hi to the cousins though." She didn't like them, but at least she was polite. They only saw each other for the New Year, and they had never been close, so she wasn't really disappointed that she wouldn't see them this year.

"Aren't you a bit old to follow your sister everywhere now?"

"That's not nice." Elsa said. "She's welcomed there." She protectively put her arm around Anna's shoulders and the redhead liked the gesture, but she was able to defend herself.

"Rapunzel is my friend too now. She said she wanted me to come."

"Ok, ok. Enjoy your night then."

"Thanks, you too."

They left and Anna sat in the passenger's seat while Elsa sat behind the wheel and started the car.

"Did you warn Rapz we were early?"

"Nope."

"I told you to do it!"

"I forgot."

"Dammit, you never listen to me!" It was false, of course.

Elsa chuckled, and Anna wondered why. "What's up?"

"I don't know. You sounded somewhat domestic right now."

Anna grunted, but smiled at the thought. She put her left hand on her girlfriend's leg and took out her phone with the other hand to call Rapz.

"Hey. Just wanted to tell you we already left. Sis said it would be ok to be early."

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. You'll help with the decorations."

"She didn't even want to call you, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, there's absolutely no problem. See you soon!"

She hung up and Elsa looked at her. "So, was it necessary to warn her?" Elsa asked with a triumphant smile.

Anna didn't answer and stuck her tongue out at her sister, which made the blonde laugh. Then, she looked outside through the window, and thought about how much their relationship had evolved in the last year and how happy it made her. It had been an amazing year, and she was sure the next one would be even better.


	61. New Year's Eve

They arrived to the party early as planned, and nobody else was there besides Rapunzel and her boyfriend. Rapunzel's parents were way for a few days, and they had allowed her to invite some friends to celebrate the end of the year and the beginning of a new one. Flynn had opened the door and Elsa wasn't really sure how to react now that she knew he was in on the secret about her and Anna.

"Hey. Come in."

"Thanks." She came in and stood awkwardly next to him.

"Nice look. You too Anna."

"Thanks!" answered Anna. Then, silence settled in.

"Hmm… this is a bit awkward, isn't it?" muttered Flynn.

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. So… well, now you know."

He nodded and Anna took Elsa's hand in hers. "I'm glad you took it well. Thanks." Elsa added.

"It's ok. Come here." He hugged them both and Elsa wondered if this was the first time she hugged him. "I'm happy for both of you. And a bit worried, to be honest. But mostly happy."

Rapunzel arrived and screamed "Group hug!" before rushing over to them and hugging them too.

Anna giggled and Elsa smiled, but she was the first one to break it. She moved away and asked her best friend. "So, what do you need help for?"

"Hmm, Flynn needs some help in the kitchen, and one of you can help me with the decorations."

"I'll help with that! Go help in the kitchen sis." said Anna.

"Sure sis." Elsa left and followed Flynn. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Cut the pizzas, prepare the appetizers, prepare some cocktails."

"Sounds easy enough." They started working together and Flynn soon brought up the topic she feared that they had to talk about.

"So… three years huh?"

"Yeah… I really tried fighting it."

"I heard. And Anna?"

"She only realized once I told her. A part of me feared that I influenced her, but to be honest, her behavior has always been... strange."

"Have you thought about the future?"

Elsa sighed. "I try not to. Anna once told me that she could see us living together and hiding our true relationship from everyone. We could make it look like we're staying together to fight off the loneliness of being single."

"Hmm. That's not ideal, but I guess it's the only way."

"We'll see. I want to enjoy what we have right now."

"That doesn't sound like you, but you're right. Tell me..."

"Yes?"

"How do you think Rapz would react if I proposed to her?"

"What?!" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were only eighteen!

"Well, if she has the same reaction than you, then I guess I should wait."

"I… I don't know. She loves you, I'm sure of it. But aren't you a bit young?"

"We've know each other forever, and we've been together for almost three years. Everything is perfect between us and I know she's the one. We're already living together. Why wait?"

The blonde was a bit stunned, but she had to admit that he had some decent reasons. "Doesn't it cost an arm and a leg to organize a wedding though?"

"We could wait a bit. Just get engaged."

Elsa considered it for a while, but she knew what Rapunzel would want. "I'm sure she'd love it." She couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. _It's so easy for them. They don't have to hide. Everyone will be happy to hear that they're engaged. No one would object to it._

"Good. I'll try to find the right moment to ask."

The blonde finished making her toasts and Flynn put the fruit punch he had prepared into the fridge. They went back to the livingroom and both Anna and Rapunzel squealed as they passed the door. She turned to Flynn, a bit puzzled, wondering if he had any idea what was going on. He sighed and pointed his finger up. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling just above them.

Rapunzel walked to them smiling and kissed Finn, as was the tradition. Anna was shyer, but she came closer too. Elsa's heart began racing and she felt butterflies in her stomach as Anna arrived in front of her. They looked each other in the eye, and Elsa glanced at her sister's lips. She chewed her own lips as she hesitated, but finally took her sister into her arms and kissed her. They were in front of their friends, but their friends had said that they were ok with it after all.

The kiss didn't last really long, and it was a decent one. Almost no tongue was involved and they kept it simple. But still, it felt strangely good to be able to do it in front of other people. When their lips parted, she noticed that her friends were watching them and she quickly dropped her arms from her sister. It had been a reflex and she knew she couldn't just stop worrying about being seen like that after hiding it for so long.

Rapunzel seemed to understand and winked at her. Then, they heard the doorbell ring and Rapunzel went to open the door to welcome her guests. The two sisters stayed back and Elsa soon saw Olaf coming in with a big smile on his face. Right behind him was a blonde she knew well because she had worked with her for a month. _This is going to be really, really embarrassing_.

She was glad to see her friend, because she hadn't seen him since late August, but she also feared having to talk with Cindy. She couldn't believe that they were still together, even if she was glad for him.

She walked over to them, a bit nervous, and Olaf hugged her. _Well, it seems like it's hug day_.

"Damn it's so good to see you Elsa! It's been a while!"

"Yep, four months. How are you?"

He released her and she noticed Anna and Flynn approaching.

"Great! You remember Cindy?"

"Of course!" She tried to sound excited. "So nice to see you again." It wasn't totally a lie, because Cindy had been a good friend at the bar.

"Yeah, me too. Oh, and your sister's here too. Hi Anna."

 _Well, at least it's out in the open now_. Anna waved hello and Elsa realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Uh… I'm sorry Cindy. For the lies and everything."

She sighed. "It's ok. I still don't understand why you stuck with it, but I guess it's in the past now. No more lies?"

"Sure." _I used to lie to make you think my sister was my girlfriend. Now I'm going to lie by telling you she's just my sister. How ironic._

They spread out in the living-room and she stayed with Anna and Olaf. They had a lot of catching up to do and they talked for a while, only taking breaks to say hello to the new guests who kept arriving. They had talked on the phone from time to time, but it felt good to have a real talk. Anna left them after a while to join other some of the groups and Elsa kept an eye on her. Apparently, Olaf had given up on his idea to take a gap year and he had registered at Arendelle's university to study mathematics. The fact that he was still with Cinderella was most likely the cause of it.

Elsa was explaining to Olaf what was so interesting about particle physics when she noticed Anna stuffing herself with pizza at the buffet. She smiled and caught her sister's eye and Anna came over to her with two slices.

"Here, take one sis." Elsa grabbed it and thanked her. It seemed as if Olaf took advantage of the interruption to leave.

"I'm gonna go see Cindy. See you later Elsa."

They ended up just the two of them, and they were soon dragged into a drinking game by some of her former classmates.

"Do you know 21? It's about numbers."

Elsa remembered playing on some occasions, and she was quite good at it since it mainly dealt with memory. But she wasn't really keen on letting Anna play.

"Nope! Tell me the rules!" Anna sounded enthusiastic, and Elsa knew she had to stop considering Anna as the little sister she had to shield from everything if she wanted their relationship as a couple to last.

"I'm going to explain." She didn't totally trust her friends. "There are several rules, but if you memorize them well, you can easily play without drinking once. We all sit in a circle and we have to count from one to twenty-one. You can add one, two, or three and it determines who should play next. So if you add only one,..." she continued explaining the rules, and quickly saw that it would take Anna some time to comprehend them.

"God that's hard. Let's go anyway, I'll pick them up as we play."

"Go easy on her, she's a newbie."

Her friends nodded, but she knew that they wouldn't give her any favorable treatment. "And let me prepare her drinks." She would cut them with juice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rapz shouted as she joined them at the table, next to Elsa. They had played several times together and Elsa knew her best-friend always did everything she could to make her drink.

The game started and Anna indeed suffered in the few first turns, but Elsa made sure to hand her drinks without too much alcohol, which didn't really please the other players. Elsa did everything in her power to help Anna, and even purposely failed once to prevent her sister from having to drink once again.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, tried hard to get Elsa drunk, and Anna soon joined her as she understood the rules. Anna lost again and Elsa was serving her a drink when a girl stopped her.

"Come on, she's learned the ropes by now. Let her have some real drinks."

Elsa winced and she was going to protest when Anna spoke up. "Yeah, I think I understand everything now. Let's do it for real!" The other players cheered and the game continued.

She hadn't drunk for a few games and she was successfully helping Anna when Rapunzel started making schemes against her. "Anna, your sister never fails, so the plan is to put her into a position where she cannot succeed, ok? We have to let her finish and say 21."

"Sure! You're going down sis!"

Elsa ended up drinking more than usual, but it was nothing compared to what Anna had to go through. She was relieved when the redhead called it off. "I'm feeling really tipsy right now. I… I guess I should stop here."

The other booed and tried to stop her, but Elsa glanced at them and stood up. "Ok, let's go eat something then."

Anna tried to stand up, but she staggered and the blonde had to catch her in her arms. They stayed like that for a few long seconds and she desperately wanted to kiss her sister, but she wasn't drunk enough to be so dumb. She put an arm around her waist and helped her to the table.

Anna giggled without any reason on the way here and stuck to her arm. "You know I love you sis, right? So, so much!"

"Yeah Anna. I know."

"Tell me you love me too!"

 _Yeah, you're definitely drunk…_ "Of course I love you."

"Tell me how much!"

"Uh… more than words can express?"

"Yeah, nice try. Come on, tell me!" Elsa helped her sit on the bench and sat next to her.

Elsa sighed. "More than anything. I'd do anything for you."

"Awwww, you're so cute. Kiss me now."

Elsa kissed her on the forehead and hoped that was what she meant. It seemed to be enough as Anna gave her a bright smile.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get you something to eat so that you can feel better."

"Thanks sis!"

She met Cindy again as she filled two plates with various snacks.

"So, how is Corona?"

"Great, thanks. What about you? Still working at the pub?"

"Yeah. The owner is thinking about retiring and he's offering me his position."

"Oh, really? Congrats!"

"Thank you." She paused for a second. "You know… you could have told me once we began working together. I thought we were friends. Well, we could have been, at least."

"I'm sorry… Anna just did it thinking she was helping. Then, I played along, and then it was too late to say anything. I just hoped it would never come out."

"Yeah, well, nothing good ever comes out of lies."

 _Sometimes you don't really have a choice_. "You're right." She looked at Anna at the table. "Sorry, I should bring this to my sister. She's a bit drunk."

"Sure. See you." Elsa quickly fled and joined Anna, giving her one of the two plates she had prepared. The alcohol brought back Anna's cuddliness and Elsa tried her best to deal with her sister's affectionate touches discreetly. She ended up holding her hands under the table, but the redhead put her head on her shoulder. She hoped people would think that Anna was just a bit tired.

The party carried on and Anna's head eventually cleared. She was back to her normal state when the countdown for the new year started. Rapunzel was doing it.

"4...3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered and Elsa once again felt a bit jealous when she witnessed all the couples kissing around them.

She looked at Anna and found her sister's eyes locked on her too. They stared at each other, thinking about the same thing, and Anna silently mouthed "later". Once the couples were done kissing, everyone began wishing each other a happy new year.

When everyone started taking out their phones to send texts to their family and friends, Elsa led her sister to the kitchen. She made sure that everyone else was busy before closing the door and she kissed her sister tenderly. But Anna had other plans, and she heated up the kiss, searching for Elsa's tongue with hers. Elsa moaned as her sister's hands reached her leg through the slit of her dress. Anna slowly lifted her hand up Elsa's bare leg and the blonde was already starting to feel all flustered.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Elsa quickly stood back and stared in horror at the two people who had come inside. Flynn and Olaf. One was embarrassed, and the other had a face of pure shock. Anna had wide eyes too, and Elsa was freaking out. _That's it. We've been caught._

"What the fuck Elsa? What is this about?"

"I… I…" she didn't know what to say. _Deny it? Not likely to work, he caught us red handed. Pretend we're drunk? Act as if it was the first time and say you don't know what the fuck you were doing?_ She was thinking about her possibilities, but Olaf wasn't waiting.

"That's so gross. She's you sister for fuck sake. Is that why you're living together? You're fucking insane."

"Calm down, buddy." She noticed that Flynn had closed the door, most likely to keep them from being overheard, and she hoped the music was loud enough to cover their voices.

"What? How can you take this so calmly?"

"I… I knew."

"What?! And you didn't say anything? That's incest! Anna's not even an adult, and who knows for how long it has gone on?"

"Olaf… calm down. That's not so bad."

"Not so bad?! It's sexual assault on an underage girl! And her sister at that!"

Elsa didn't know what to say, or what to think for that matter. _Of course he sees it this way, what did you think?_ The fact that Rapunzel and Flynn had accepted it had gone to her head. _And I thought we could maybe live in the open one day._

Anna spoke up. "I'm perfectly capable of knowing if I'm consenting or not. And I'm actually the one who kissed her."

"Then you're as fucked up as her. Or she manipulated you into thinking it's ok. Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?"

"That's enough Olaf. They're both perfectly aware of what it means, but they love each other."

"Lo… love each other? Fuck, you're insane too. I'm out of here." He quickly turned around and left and Elsa just hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Just… stay here, both of you. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The two sisters stood there, not knowing what to do, and Flynn soon came back with Rapunzel.

"He left with his girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry he reacted like that."

"It's not your fault, Rapz. We should have been more careful. And I can't blame him."

"Please Elsa don't… don't let his remarks get to your head."

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry he doesn't accept us sis. But… that's not a reason to change your mind, right?"

Elsa looked at her, puzzled. Apparently Anna still feared that she would freak out and leave her.

"Anna… I told you, I'm done with fighting it. I'll be with you as long as you want me. And if he can't accept it, then I won't see him again." Her sister hugged her and she hugged her back, resting her head on hers.

"I just really hope he'll keep quiet."

"Don't worry, he wouldn't tell anyone. Except maybe Cindy."

Elsa chuckled desperately. "She's going to be thrilled to know that I lied to her again. Or maybe she's gonna think I didn't lie to her in the first place."

Rapunzel spoke up. "He just needs some time. It must have been pretty shocking for him, especially with the way he found out. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Maybe…" But considering his strong reaction, she highly doubted it.

"Let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening, ok? Let's not start this year being all gloomy and pessimistic." _Yeah, that's one hell of a start to a new year._


	62. Home Sweet Home

Anna woke up before her sister and she decided to make her a surprise. They had left Arendelle the day before, pretending to their parents that they wanted to have a full day to prepare for school and it was now Sunday. She quietly left the bed and grabbed her nightdress to put it on. They had really taken advantage of finally being alone in their flat, and Anna vividly remembered everything that they had done last night. _I'm so lucky to be able to be with her._ Just thinking of it made her horny again.

Elsa had been worried ever since New Year's Eve though. Being caught by Olaf, and his negative reaction, hadn't been pleasant, and Anna was truly afraid that it would endanger their relationship. Elsa had sworn that didn't change anything, but the redhead couldn't help worrying that her sister would go back to her dark thoughts about her desires. _Just when she was beginning to really accept them_.

She left the room and closed the door as quietly as she could to avoid awaking Elsa. Then, she went to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. She took out two bowls and made some hot chocolate. Next, she took some bread and spread Nutella on it while the bowls were heating up. And finally, she served them two glasses of orange juice. She put all of it onto two trays, and added two kiwis and spoons before bringing the trays back into their bedroom.

She caught the strong smell of sex and sweat as she came inside and she went to open the windows. She also noticed that the stunning blonde in her bed was still asleep and she put the trays on the desk. _She must have fallen asleep late, worrying about Olaf telling everyone about us..._ She hesitated between waking her sister up or letting her sleep, but she finally joined Elsa in the bed. _I'll reheat the bowls when she wakes up_. Anna lost herself contemplating her amazing sister and played with her sister's soft platinum hair between her fingers.

The sun began lighting up the room more, and she noticed her sister's bra on the ground. She remembered throwing it away yesterday evening, and she lowered the covers to stare at her sister. Her breasts were rising and falling in a peaceful way, and Anna felt increasingly horny. She didn't know if it was because they had just discovered sex, and if it would pass once they were used to it, or if it was because Elsa was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was really easily turned on.

A brilliant idea went to her mind, and she lowered the covers even further. She gazed at her sister's long sexy legs and focused on her white panties. _She must have put them back on when I fell asleep_. She put her fingers on the hem and pulled them down quietly. Elsa moved a little when Anna lifter her feet to take the underwear off, and Anna feared that Elsa would wake up and ruin the surprise, but she didn't.

Her eyes went back up from her sister's feet and she stared at her sister's beautiful intimate lips. She had shaven a while back and only a thin line of blonde hairs remained above her slit. Anna spread her sister's legs gently and marveled at the sight of her lips spreading a little. Then, she licked them in a slow motion, loving every moment of it. _I still can't believe I'm eating out my sister._

Elsa started moaning, and Anna smiled, especially when she heard her sister moan her name in her sleep. The blonde was getting wet and Anna welcomed the slightly sweet taste on her tongue. It was faint, but she liked it, and the fact that Elsa was wet because of her made her love it. She continued eating her sister out and Elsa quickly woke up.

"Fuck Anna! Oh god. Didn't..." she moaned again as Anna sucked on her clit "didn't you have enough yesterday?"

"Want me to stop?"

"God no!"

Anna giggled and increased the speed of her licks, toying around her sister's clit and lapping her folds. Elsa's hips rose up in pleasure and it made Anna really happy to see how much she could please her beloved girlfriend.

She put two fingers inside her warm and wet sister as she licked her and Elsa soon started screaming her name. _She's so loud_. She knew it was a bit silly, but the redhead loved how loud her sister was during sex, as if the intensity of her screams and moans was an indication of how well Anna was fucking her. She felt her sister's inner walls contract and squeeze her fingers, but she didn't stop. Instead, she let Elsa ride her orgasm as long as she could. Besides, she knew Elsa could have multiple orgasms in a row, and she was planning on doing it well.

Her sister's legs began shaking frantically and her back was arching. Anna looked up and stared at her heavy breasts bouncing a little as she moved uncontrollably. The redhead increased the speed of her fingers and sucked even more hungrily, desperate to make her sister come again. Elsa was screaming her name again and again. _I'm so, so lucky. She's a goddess_. She could feel her sister's thighs tightening around her face, but she didn't stop. Her heavy work finally succeeded and she felt even happier when Elsa came again around her fingers and against her tongue. _I could do this all day_. This time, she allowed her sister a chance to rest and moved up to lie next to her.

The blonde was having trouble breathing, and she still twitched randomly. "Heh, you're so adorable sis."

"God Anna... that... that was so great."

Anna snuggled against her sister and chuckled when Elsa quivered again as their bodies connected.

"Do... do you want me to go down on you too? Or something else?"

"Nah, it's ok." She felt horny, but she also really wanted to let Elsa rest and just cuddle with her. Besides, they had the whole day and night ahead of them. "I just wanted to wake you up, in an enjoyable manner."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, that was a really awesome way to wake up."

"We could make it a Sunday habit. And, you make the perfect breakfast." Anna licked her fingers as she said it, still wet with her sister's juices, and winked at her. It made Elsa blush. "Speaking of which, I prepared us breakfast in bed."

"Wow, you're really being the perfect girlfriend."

"I try. You deserve the best, sis."

Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead. "I couldn't hope for more. You're perfect." Anna felt all warm and fuzzy at the words.

"I love you." Anna was never afraid to say it, and she loved hearing it.

"I love you too."

"Want me to go heat up the bowls again and get the trays?"

"Nah, not yet. I need some time to recover. Come closer to me pumpkin."

"I'm just gonna close the windows, it's getting chilly." She stood up and closed them, before joining her sister again. She snuggled as close to her as she could and Elsa took her in her arms. She felt safe between them, and she couldn't dream of anything better than being right there with her big sister.

* * *

The next day, Anna started school at eight and she had gotten up early. Elsa only worked in the afternoon and had asked Anna if she wanted her to get up too, but Anna had told her sister to stay in bed and enjoy the extra hours of sleep. It was hard switching back to normal hours after two weeks of break, and she missed having breakfast with Elsa.

She prepared, and she was ready to go when she went back into their bedroom to wish Elsa a good day. She moved over to her and kissed her on the lips softly. "See you tonight sis. I love you."

The blonde smiled and opened her arms, so Anna leaned over the bed to hug her. She hadn't expected Elsa to tighten the hug and turn around, and Anna ended up on the other side of the bed, under the blonde. "Stay with me pumpkin." Elsa said in a sleepy voice.

Anna chuckled. "I'd love to. But I have to go to school."

Elsa grunted and tightened the hug again, before mumbling. "I don't want you to leave. Love you too much."

Anna smiled and allowed herself to stay with her sister for a few minutes. Elsa nuzzled against her chest and the redhead rubbed her sister's back gently. Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rang and it meant that Kristoff was getting impatient.

"Sorry sis, I really need to go." It seemed as if Elsa had gone back to sleep, and Anna gave her one last kiss before leaving. She was smiling from one ear to the other when she met Kristoff outside. He didn't seem happy at all on the other hand.

"Uh. Hi Kris. Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. Let's go."

 _Wow. Cold much?_ They took the elevator in silence, but she tried to open up a conversation once they were outside.

"So, how was Christmas this year?"

"Good. You?"

"Great!" She started telling him everything -well, almost everything- but he really wasn't talkative today.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think?"

She was a bit taken aback by the question, but she tried to think about what could be on his mind. Then she remembered and it all made sense.

"Is it because we're supposed to have broken up?"

"What? No."

"Well... I really don't know then."

He stopped and let her off the road. She was getting a bit scared.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

"About the girl you're dating?"

 _What? What is this about? He can't have guessed anything._ "Uh... I couldn't see her during the holidays. But we texted."

"Sure."

"God Kris, what is this about?!"

"Are you dating Elsa?"

 _Fuck! Where does that question keep coming from?_ "What? This again? She's my sister, that's gross!"

"Yeah, sure, who are you kidding?"

"This is the second time you've mentioned it! You're sick!"

"I'm sick? I'm not the one fucking my sister."

"What?! How dare you speak like that!"

"Drop the act! I heard you!" Anna suddenly froze up. _No, no, no, not again! Not Kris! He's my best-friend here!_

"Did you forget that we're neighbors? My window was open yesterday morning and I heard Elsa. She was definitely having sex. And unless her new girlfriend is named Anna..." _Damn Elsa and her sexy loud screams! And fuck that window!_

The redhead felt her stomach fall. He knew. It was too late to deny anything, and he would see right through her lies anyway. So she stayed quiet, horrified about what it could mean. If he told anyone, it would become the new rumor in school. She would be bullied and harassed all the time. Even worse, the faculty could hear of it and warn her parents. And Elsa would freak out. She was already stressed enough about Olaf.

"I had all the clues in front of me, and it all made sense once I heard her. How could I be so blind? The clothes, the so-called closeted lesbian crushing on you, using me to make her jealous. The party at your place. I couldn't figure out which girl you had invited was your secret crush, because it was your sister.

"Kris..."

"Don't you fucking deny it."

They stayed silent for a while. "So... am I right?"

She just nodded and he cursed again. "Fuck. And being gay made me feel bad."

"It shouldn't. And I don't feel bad for loving Elsa either."

"Really? Aren't you aware it's incest? And that incest is horrible?"

"Why?"

"Wh... why?"

"Yeah, why is it so bad?!" She was getting angry. "I'm tired of people thinking we're freaks. I love her, she loves me. What's wrong about it? So what if she's my sister? I just love her even more than if she was only my girlfriend. I feel good with her, safe, at home. I completely trust her and yes, the sex is amazing too. So what? It's not like we're going to have retarded babies! We're not hurting anyone, and we just want to love each other in peace! We're not even rubbing it in people's faces, and we try to keep it hidden as well we can, even if it's fucking hard!"

Her anger had flared up as she delivered her speech, and she turned around, hoping that nobody had heard. Fortunately the street was a quiet one. She tried to calm down and then looked at her friend. He seemed to be a bit abashed.

"I... I don't know, it's just... taboo or something?"

"I'm not asking you to talk about it. On the contrary, I'd be happy if you could just shut the fuck up about it."

He cleared his throat. "I won't tell anyone. I just need more information."

"What?"

"Do your parents know?"

"Of course not!"

"So you're living together while being a couple. Do you think they'd agree? Even if you weren't siblings?"

"No. But I don't care. They wouldn't understand anyway."

"Did it only start when I helped you?"

"Yes. She's been in love with me for several years, but I only discovered it myself recently."

"So why did you have to seduce her if she loved you first?"

"She didn't want us to do it. Said it was wrong, blah blah blah..."

"Am I the only one to know?"

"Not really. Welcome to the restricted circle of people who know that the Wynter sisters are weirdos."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. For what I said about it being bad. I... I'll just need to think about it." He glanced at his phone. "We're already late, we should hurry."

"Lead the way." They went back to their route and increased the pace in silence. _At least he didn't freak out as much as Olaf._


	63. Texting

They finished their walk to school in silence and arrived five minutes late. Fortunately for them, the monitor at the entrance today was a nice guy she sometimes talked to. He was twenty-four and he only did this this job because he couldn't find anything else despite his ample qualifications.

"Hi Steve!"

"Good morning, Anna." He checked his watch. "You're five minutes late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot my pencil case and we had to go back."

"Hmm..."

"Please, you know I'm never late!"

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed a paper and wrote something on it before handing it to her. "Hurry up."

She thanked him and smiled at him. _It never hurts_. Then, she hurried inside with Kristoff behind her and she glanced a the paper. It said she was late because they had been with him for administrative issues.

She knocked on the door and walked in. The teacher asked her if they had an excuse and she showed her the note. Then, they sat down quietly and tried to catch up with the class, but Anna was too worried about the conversation she had shared with Kris to focus. She spent half of the first class imagining what it could lead to, and she really hoped that he would keep it to himself.

She had put her phone in her pencil case and she glanced at it to check the time, but she noticed a notification about a new text from Elsa. _Maybe I should check it. What if it's important? What if she's in trouble?_ She look around her. They were at the back of the classroom, and the teacher was too busy writing on the board to notice, so she opened it.

 **It's a shame you aren't here**

It didn't sound alarming, but her curiosity got the better of her and she furtively answered.

 **Why?** She got another text immediately.

 **I really need my girlfriend**

 **What for?**

 **I'm feeling really horny right now. I'm sure she would help me.**

 _What the fuck? Is she sexting with me?_ She sent a reply.

 **What? Where are you?**

 **In bed. I was thinking of you. And then I got all wet ;)**

Anna couldn't believe it. Elsa. Sexting with her. She discovered new sides of her sister everyday.

 **What are u wearing?**

 **My black panties with the lacy hem. That's it.**

Anna felt increasingly aroused. "What are you doing with your phone!? You're gonna get caught." whispered Kris.

"I... I just need to send a few texts."

 **I would slowly slide them down.** The redhead tried to focus on the class as she waited for an answer, but she couldn't.

 **That's done. They're at my ankles. My nipples are so hard.**

Anna shook her head. _Don't answer, you're in class. You can't do that now. Even if you really want to._

Another text came in and Anna tried to resist. She did for a few seconds, but then she couldn't stop her curiosity and opened it. It was a picture and she definitely recognized her sister's breasts and nipples. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ She hastily closed it.

 **I want to suck them.**

 **Yeah? What else?**

Kris warned her again but she just tsked at him. **I'd stick two fingers inside you and make you scream.**

She waited for a bit and no text came back. Then, after two minutes: **That's it?**

 _Gosh sis! I'm in school for fuck sake!_ She had to be effective and she knew how to turn Elsa on easily. **I would lick my horny sister's cunt clean, and then I'd rub my own tight pussy against hers to make her come.**

"Anna! What are you doing with your phone in class?'

Anna's head rose up in alarm and she heard Kris whisper "Told you!". She panicked and tried to close the conversation, but she was shaking so much from the stress that she didn't make it before the teacher grabbed her phone.

"Don't you know it's forbidden?"

Anna was to afraid to say anything and she just nodded. _Don't look, don't look. She isn't allowed to, right? Please don't look!_

"Turn it off." The teacher handed it to her without looking and Anna couldn't stop breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't even imagine how awful it would have been if her teacher had read her last text.

She turned it off and the teacher took it back before placing it on her desk. Her arousal had completely vanished with the event and she tried to be the perfect student for the rest of the hour, listening carefully and answering any questions she could.

When the bell rang she went to her teacher's desk and shyly asked her if she could take her phone back.

"You know how it works. You'll have to get it back with your parents after school."

"Please, miss... I won't do it again."

"First you arrive late, then you use your phone in class. You won't get out of this without proper punishment."

"I... my parents aren't even in Corona. They're in Arendelle."

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "I thought you weren't living in the dorms."

"I'm not. I live with my older sister."

"Oh. I guess she could come instead then."

"Oh. Ok. I'll tell her." _It's her fault anyway, so she'd better come!_

* * *

Elsa finished herself off while reading Anna's last text again and again and then went directly to the shower. She washed herself, thinking about what she had just done. _Seriously, sexting her while she's at school. What if she got caught? Even without that, it's distracting. How could she focus when I'm sending her that. I need to act more as her big sister, and less as her girlfriend. I'll help her with her homework tonight._

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. Then, she went back to her room to dress, and had breakfast. The flat felt a bit empty without Anna here with her. She wanted to text her sister again, but stopped herself. _Don't distract her!_ She went back to their room and started studying for her classes.

She was getting out of the flat to go to her university when her phone rang. She glanced at it and noticed that it was an unknown number. _Maybe a scam_. She still answered it, just in case.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, miss. I'm the secretary from Corona high-school."

"Did something happen with Anna? Is she ok?" Elsa started to panic.

"She's fine, but she's in trouble. She was caught sending texts with her phone during class this morning."

"Oh." _Fuck, now she gets into trouble because of me._ She started feeling extremely guilty. _I never had any problems in school and now I'm getting her in trouble._

"Normally we ask parents to retrieve the phones, but since they're not in town, maybe you could get it? And make sure she understands that it's not something we accept."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll come and get it this evening." _Let's just hope mom and dad never hear of it._ She said goodbye and left home. _Anna is never going to shut up about this._

She directly went to her sister's school after she finished her classes. She had been in high-school herself not so long ago and she felt as if she was the one who was going to get into trouble. _Maybe because I deserve it_. She parked and left her car. It felt strange to enter the school after driving Anna here so often and watching her go inside from afar.

She heard someone whistling as she walked by and she turned around. It was a young boy, most likely sixteen years old, and she glared at him, which made him lower his head and mumble an apology. _I forgot how dumb some teenagers are. Poor Anna._

"Can you direct me to the principal's office?" she asked him. Maybe he could be useful after all.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, totally. I can walk you there if you want."

She sighed. "Just tell me where it is, no need to bother."

"Sure. Just turn left there." He gestured toward a door. "And then walk to the end of the corridor. It's on your right."

"Thanks." It seemed to make him happy and she left, shaking her head in disbelief.

The door was open and she noticed her cute little sister standing in front of the desk. Anna turned towards her as she knocked on the door and smiled at her. "Hi sis."

"Hey Anna." Anna was smiling too and Elsa just wanted to kiss her sister on the forehead but she remembered why she was here. She tried to act as best as she could and put on a stern face. "So I heard you're using your phone in class? Mom and dad are going to be so mad when I tell them!"

Anna seemed to get it and played along. "What?! No, don't tell them! I swear I'll never do it again. It's not even my fault. A crazy girl kept texting me!"

"Yeah and I'm sure you just had to answer. I'll keep your phone all week to be sure you don't do it again." Elsa was starting to like acting as the mean responsible older sister.

"What?! That's so unfair!" Anna pouted and Elsa tried hard not to smile.

The secretary gave her the phone and smiled at her. The two sisters left and Anna quickly burst out laughing. Elsa nudged her with her elbow and apologized. "I'm so sorry Anna. You got into trouble because of me."

"It's ok sis. It was kinda fun actually. You sounded really mean in the office."

They got into the car and Elsa started it. "I'm never doing that again."

"The sexting or the acting?"

"Both?"

"Come on, the sexting was fun. Just don't do it while I'm in class, maybe?"

Elsa blushed a little. "Yeah, we'll see."

Anna suddenly went serious and the blonde wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"There's something else that happened this morning."

"What?"

"Kris knows about us."

"Fuck." She had plenty of questions, but only one really mattered. "What did he say?"

"Umm... I think I convinced him that it wasn't bad. At least he won't tell anyone..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

 _First Flynn, then Olaf and now Kristoff_. "Are we that bad at keeping a secret? Four people already know about it. Five if Olaf told Cindy."

"I don't know. We try so hard to hide it and be discreet. I guess the silver lining is that so far nobody has shouted it from the rooftops." She made a pause. "Do you have any news from Olaf?"

"No." She had tried calling him repeatedly since New Year's Day, but he had never answered. Flynn had tried too, without luck. She hoped that Rapunzel was right and that he only needed time to get around it. Still, she really feared that he would warn their parents.

Suddenly something hit her. "Tell me he didn't learn about it because of the texts."

Anna chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't see your sexy pic. He heard you scream my name yesterday morning, though."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... I told you you're loud. And it's fine. Except when the window's open."

"Damn I won't ever be able to look him in the eyes again. But I hope he'll stay your friend."

Anna sighed next to her. "I do too. It would be great if he could take it as well as Rapunzel has."

Elsa nodded but she didn't have too much hope.

* * *

Kristoff acted a bit weird for the next few days, but he ended up accepting it. He never spoke of it, and Anna didn't bring up the topic either, but they went back to their usual friendliness. Elsa couldn't say the same about Olaf, though.

It had already been three weeks when she finally got news of him. It was her birthday, January 21st. She was lying in bed, reading while waiting for Anna to wake up when she got his text. **Happy Birthday**. It was brief and simple, but it was something.

She decided to call him. She had given up on calling him after a few days, but maybe he was ready to talk to her now. The phone kept ringing and she thought he wasn't going to answer, but he picked up at the last moment.

She didn't really know what to say. "Hi Olaf. Thanks for the text."

"No problem."

She waited for a bit, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to talk first. "So… huh… I've been trying to call you."

"I know. I didn't want to talk to you. I thought about you a lot though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think you need help. And I wouldn't be a decent friend if I didn't offer to help you."

"Uh… I don't think I need any kind of help."

"Of course. You don't even realize that what you're doing is wrong."

"I used to. Then I got tired of it, and now I'm not so sure it's even wrong."

"You should see a professional. A shrink or something."

"What!? Are you crazy?" She noticed that she had woken up her sister and Anna was frowning. "Is it Olaf?" she asked, and Elsa nodded.

"No, but you might be. Please try it."

"I won't do that. Ever. I'm perfectly happy right now. More than I have ever been."

"Elsa… you don't realize how fucked up this is. I… I won't see you again until you've decided to get help."

"Really? Then I guess we're done. Bye Olaf." He tried to say something, but she hung up angrily.

She didn't have to say anything and Anna hugged her. The redhead stayed quiet too. Olaf had been one of her best friends for almost her entire life, and it was strange to think that they weren't anymore. They had argued before, but she knew they wouldn't come back from this unless he changed his mind about her relationship with Anna, and it seemed really unlikely.

She was still brooding when Anna kissed her. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah… it's started really well..."

"Come on, don't let him ruin your day. Let me fix it." Anna kissed her again, and again, and it seemed to do the trick. She would worry about him later.

"I think I've got the perfect present for you."

"Oh? Really?"

"Do you want it now or later at Arendelle with our parents?" It was Saturday and they were going back to Arendelle for her birthday. They hadn't come back since the winter break, and their parents were growing impatient to see them again.

"Hmm… you made me curious."

"Ok!" She left the bed and searched through her clothes. Elsa was wondering what Anna had bought her, and she was even more surprised when the redhead took out an envelope from her drawers.

She handed it to her and Elsa opened it, a bit puzzled. A paper was inside and something was written on it in her sister's handwriting. "Coupon for a romantic weekend at a ski lodge."

"That's such a great idea! Thank you!" They would be able to spend an entire weekend away from here, without anyone around them knowing that they were sisters.

"Hehe. I've already booked it. But I'm not telling you anything about it. Except that it's in February. So, you'll have to wait a little."

Elsa showered her sister in kisses and Anna giggled. Then, the blonde swiftly tore her sister's nightdress off. She knew exactly how to thank her sister properly.


	64. Ski Resort

The two sisters arrived in Arendelle at noon, and their parents welcomed them with long heart-warming hugs. Elsa and Anna had enjoyed being away from them for three weeks, because it meant that they were free to do whatever they wanted, but it seemed as if their parents had missed them a lot.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" they said once the hugs were over.

"Thanks." They always had a family celebration for birthdays, and she didn't want to miss it.

"So, how was the trip?"

"Good. I was a bit exhausted near the end. I'm eager for Anna to be able to drive. We'll switch the turns driving."

"Yeah... A little more than a year left." said the redhead. Elsa couldn't believe that her little sister would soon be an adult.

They went inside and brought their stuff upstairs to their separate bedrooms. _Sleeping alone after three whole weeks with her, that's not a really nice birthday gift_. She waited for Anna and then they went back downstairs to talk with their parents. Their parents often called them during the week, but they still wanted to know everything about school and their daily lives.

They had been talking about Elsa's studies for a while when her mother changed of topic. "So Anna, how's it going with your neighbor? Kris?"

"Uh, we're good friends."

She had tried multiple times already to find out if something was going on between the two of them and Elsa knew that it was getting on Anna's nerves.

"Really? Nothing else?"

Elsa decided to end the discussion once and for all. "He's gay."

Both parents said "oh" and everyone went quiet for a while. "Well, plenty of fish in the sea, right?" their father finally said.

Anna nodded and Elsa wondered if all parents were as annoying and curious about relationships. They sat at the table and started eating. Her mother had prepared the same birthday meal she always cooked which consisted of Elsa's favorite dishes and they spent a nice time together. When it was time for dessert, her father left the living room and came back with a present while her mother brought out a huge chocolate cake that was most likely already making Anna drool.

The blonde opened the present and wasn't really surprised to see a set of nice plates and cutlery. She had told her parents that she needed some a few weeks back. It felt a bit strange to receive practical gifts for her birthday. _Guess it means I'm a grown up now._ Anyway, she had only one gift in mind: the one her sister had given her this morning. She knew it would be a very long wait until late February to get it.

She thanked her parents and started cutting the birthday cake, making sure to save a bigger part for her glutton of a sister. "What about you Anna? Don't you have a present for Elsa?"

"Oh, I already gave it to her this morning." The redhead was waiting impatiently with her spoon in her hand and Elsa couldn't help but smile. _Not quite an adult just yet._

"Oh, what was it?"

"A trip to a ski resort. I booked us a weekend."

"Really? You should have told us, we could have make it a family trip."

 _Not the kind of weekend we're planning to have, sorry!_

Her father added. "Maybe we can still make it." _Please no, don't ruin her amazing gift!_ Elsa was so looking forward to it that it would really upset her if it was taken away from her.

"I don't think that's possible. It was seriously crowded. And it's far from Corona but even farther from Arendelle. You'd just spend the weekend on the road."

"Hmm..." _Just let it go, dad_. "We could take a day or two off and do this later. Maybe when you've got a break from school."

"I can't cancel it. It's too late for a refund."

"Oh... maybe some other time then." Elsa was glad her sister had all the excuses ready and it seemed as if their father finally gave up.

* * *

Elsa had been looking forward to it ever since her birthday, and it finally arrived. It was Friday, and they wanted to leave as quickly as possible from Corona to arrive as soon as possible at their cottage. They had prepared their luggage in the morning and Elsa drove to Anna's school to pick her up as soon as it ended and they left immediately.

She was parked across from the school and she started the car when she heard the bell ring. Anna soon appeared, almost running, and got inside. The blonde had been excited about this weekend for days, and she kissed her sister with ardor when the door closed behind her.

"I'm glad to see you're this excited, but don't forget we're still in Corona. We can only flaunt our love to everyone once we're at the resort."

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go!"

They left, and Elsa even drove a little more over the speed limit, which she usually never did. "Do you have homework for Monday?"

"A bit."

Elsa grunted. She really didn't want to spend any time on homework during their weekend.

"It's ok, I can skip it for once." Elsa didn't want to consider that option, and acted as if she hadn't heard.

"Humpf. We'll be coming home late on Sunday. You should do it right now in the car."

It didn't seem to delight her, but Anna grunted and got to it. Elsa tried to help her while watching the road, and it occupied them for half of the trip. They spend the rest of it going over all the plans they had made for the weekend. Skiing, of course, but also the spa, snowshoeing, and a lot of cuddling under heavy blankets. Elsa had also booked a table at a restaurant, but she had kept it a secret from Anna and wanted to surprise her.

They arrived at the resort at eight, and they were starting to get hungry. The three hours of driving, combined with the lack of sleep from the last night because of the excitement, had also taken a toll on the blonde and she felt tired.

Anna took her hand as they left the car, and Elsa couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She grabbed her sister's waist and kissed her right there. There were people around, and she didn't want to make them uncomfortable, so it was almost nothing more than a peck, but it felt amazing.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that for a month."

Anna chuckled. "I remember doing way more than that in the past month." Their initial burst of passion and lust had calmed down, but they still had a pretty active sex life.

"You know what I mean. In public."

"Yeah. It feels really good, right?"

"Yeah, no one's going to judge us here. Well, maybe some homophobic pricks, but fuck them, they're nothing."

Anna kissed her again briefly, and then led her to the registration desk. She walked up to the clerk and asked for the keys of their cottage.

"What's your name miss?" asked the well-dressed young man behind the desk.

"Anna Wynter. I booked a cottage for two." Elsa was praying for things to go well. Anna wasn't really known for her sense of organization, and she really hoped she hadn't mixed up the dates or something.

"Yes, I see that. Hmm..." he looked at them, a bit hesitant. "One-bedroom romantic cabin with spa?"

Anna said "yep!" enthusiastically and the clerk gave her the keys and the location of their cabin.

"Enjoy your stay, and don't hesitate to ask for anything you might need."

"Thanks! Goodbye!" They left and looked for their cottage.

"He was so surprised. Did you see how he looked at you?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he doesn't often see young girls booking their romantic cabin."

They arrived in front of said cabin and Elsa already loved it. It was a small wooden cottage with a patio in front of it. It was covered in a thick layer of snow and smoke was already floating out of the chimney. Anna unlocked the door and they walked in. The cabin was only composed of the main room and the bathroom. A king-sized bed was placed in front of the fireplace, and candles were scattered everywhere. A spa was on the side of the room, and two chairs around a small table were next to the small kitchen corner. Everything conjured up a feeling of coziness and romanticism, and Elsa was dying to get into the bed in front of a warm fire.

"I love it Anna. This was such a great idea."

"Thanks! And I enjoy it too, so it's like the best gift ever."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her sister on the lips. "It's clearly something we'll do again."

"Yep! Let's eat now!"

They looked inside the cupboards and drawers and noticed a few things were at their disposal. They cooked together and Elsa added some logs into the fire to make sure it wouldn't die.

When they were done eating, Elsa couldn't stop a yawn from escaping her lips. "I'm really tired, maybe we could go to bed?"

"Sure! Let me change and I'll join you."

Elsa undressed in the main room and put on her nightdress. She had bought a sexier one with a deep neckline for this vacation. Then, she made sure the fire was going strong and slipped under the covers. _Damn, even the bed is awesome_. It was only nine, but she felt like she was going to fall asleep soon when Anna came out from the bathroom. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn on Christmas when they had sex for the first time, and Elsa's jaws dropped again at her sister's beauty.

Anna joined her on the bed and kissed her passionately, but Elsa unfortunately had to admit that she was too tired to do anything else.

"Sorry Anna... I really am dead tired."

"Oh. I thought that was just a way to lure me into your bed so that you could ravage me and make love to me all night long."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah... sorry to disappoint you. Between last night and the four hours of driving..."

"It's ok sis. We'll have plenty of time for that. Let's enjoy the bed and the fireplace."

Anna joined her under the covers and snuggled next to her.

"I must look a bit stupid in this outrageously sexy gown though."

"Umm... I do like it. But I must admit it doesn't really suit the romantic mood."

"Yeah..." Anna moved away from her for a minute and pulled her gown over her head, before throwing it out of the bed. She was most likely naked now, but Elsa decided to make sure and let her hands roam her sister's body. _Yep, definitely nude._ "Are you sure you're too tired sis?"

"Unfortunately, I am." Elsa kissed her again and Anna curled up against her, resting her head on her chest.

"Goodnight then. I love you sis."

"I love you too Anna. And thank you. It's the best gift ever."

* * *

After a copious breakfast the next day, the two sisters went looking for the place where they could rent some ski gear. They found it quickly enough and Elsa took care of the rental. They weren't particularly good at skiing, but they had done it a few times with their parents in the past, and Elsa had a soft spot for all winter sports. They started easy with a green trail and increased the difficulty of the slopes as the day passed.

It turned out that Anna was actually better than her older sister, and Elsa found herself lagging behind on a red trail. She fell a few times and couldn't see her sister anymore as Anna bombed the trail. When the blonde finally arrived at the bottom of the line, she spotted Anna waiting for her and a group of guys were talking with her. Her jealousy instantly flared up, even if she was well aware that it was stupid, and she skied over to her sister.

"Hey sweetie." She didn't waste time and kissed her softly on the lips. At least this time, she could make it clear that Anna was hers only.

"Hey babe. You've got snow in your hair. Did you fall?"

"Yep." Anna helped her get rid of it and the guys left with a few awkward words.

"Did they bother you?"

"No. One of them was definitely flirting with me though."

"And you didn't stop him, hmm?" said Elsa playfully.

"I wanted to see how you would react. And I'm not disappointed!"

"I wasn't going to pass on the opportunity." She kissed her sister again, but decided to move on when she noticed a few reproachful glares around them.

They only stopped at noon for a quick meal and went back to skiing afterward, enjoying the snow beneath their skis, the sun on their skin and the proximity of each other. They decided to finally stop at five as they were both exhausted, and they went back to their cabin.

"What do you wanna eat tonight?"

"We're going to a restaurant. We are expected at eight."

"Really? When did you take care of that?"

"Umm… three weeks ago? For once we can have a real date."

"You're so great sis!"

"Yeah, I am." Anna nudged her slightly and Elsa left to go take a hot shower. She undressed and turned the water on. The mirror was soon covered in steam and the blonde enjoyed the hot water flowing over her skin. She was relaxing in the shower, eyes blissfully closed, when she heard the door open.

She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Anna taking off her clothes.

"What… what are you doing?"

"It's our weekend, I'm not letting you out of my sight. And it's also your birthday gift, so let me take care of you."

Elsa watched as her sister stripped in front of her and realized that it still had the same effect on her. Her heart began racing, and she could feel a familiar tingling appear between her legs. She stared at her beautiful lover revealing more and more of her body.

"You're so beautiful Anna."

The redhead smiled at her as she slid her panties down and then joined her in the shower. Anna grabbed the washcloth and put some shower gel on it before washing her sister. She started with Elsa's back and arms, and then followed up with her torso. Elsa could distinctly feel Anna's fingers through the washcloth, and every touch made her want to grind herself against her sister.

"I… I think my breasts are really clean by now." she panted out, and Anna chuckled.

"Are you sure?" she kept massaging them, and then softly pinched her sister's hard nipples, getting a moan out of Elsa. Then, she lowered her hands and began washing her sister's legs. She kept rubbing Elsa's thighs, and Elsa begged her to stop teasing.

"Gosh Anna… just... just..."

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me already!" She had rarely felt so aroused, and she was dying for some form of release.

Anna chuckled. "Not so fast sis." The redhead took her time and stopped her sister from rubbing her legs together. Then she rinsed her off and put the shower head back above them.

"I guess we can't use the washcloth for your intimate parts. I'll use something softer."

Anna kneeled in the shower and Elsa spread her legs to allow her as much space as she needed. Then, the redhead started licking her, and the blonde knew she would come in a just few minutes. "Le… let me see your face..." she tried to say in-between her moans.

The redhead looked up and her big green eyes locked with her sister's as she continued lapping her folds. Anna pushed her against the wall and the cold tiles sent a shiver through Elsa's entire body. The difference of temperature between the tiles and the hot steam and water was strangely arousing, and she could feel herself close to coming.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna..."

Anna increased the speed of her tongue and Elsa made sure to look into her sister's big eyes as she came, moaning and screaming her name.

It took her quite some time to recover, and the water was still pouring over them.

"Fuck, you're so good at that Anna."

"You know I love it too."

"I think I should thank you properly." The blonde didn't waste any time and stroked her sister between her legs. Her sister ground her pelvis into her hand, and the blonde gently put two fingers inside of her sister, making her moan.

But then, she took them out and turned Anna around, pushing her against the wall. "Fuck it's cold!"

Elsa used one of her hands to squeeze one of her sister's small breasts, and put the other on her sister's tight ass. The redhead spread her legs and the blonde took advantage of it to finger her from behind. It wasn't enough and Elsa brought back her left hand to lift her sister's leg, giving herself easier access to her sister. Anna began whimpering and Elsa started kissing her on the neck as she moved her fingers in and out.

 _Gosh I love her little moans and whimpers so much._ She increased the pace and the redhead soon came hard against the wall. She had rarely seen her sister orgasm so strongly, and she didn't let go of her leg, fearing that Anna would fall as she shook and moaned 'sis.. sis…." in pleasure.

Once it was over, she turned her sister around and kissed her tenderly, still supporting her with her arms. She felt all weak and fragile and Elsa helped her sit down.

"Are you ok Anna?"

She laughed. "Way better than ok."

The older sister turned off the water and sat down next to her. Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Damn, we didn't even use the spa."

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to use it. We have the whole night ahead of us, and then tomorrow."

That was something Elsa could agree to. "In the meantime, we have to shower for real, and get prepared for dinner."

"Yeah… just let me rest for a little while."

Elsa laughed and waited for her. Then, they both showered, put on some light makeup, dressed up, and left for the restaurant.

She had chosen a nice one, and the food was good. It allowed them to try and taste some local specialties and Elsa wasn't disappointed in her choice. But what she liked the most was being able to be herself in public and to have a real date with Anna. Just like the resort's receptionist, the waiter had been a bit surprised at first, but he hadn't said anything and had served them without questions. Anna had a great evening too, and she thanked her sister profusely as they walked back to their cabin.

They did try the spa once they arrived, and didn't sleep that much that night. As a result, they both weren't really up to skiing the next day, and decided to do some snowshoeing instead, only to realize later that it was just as tiring as skiing.

They were both exhausted when they finally left their cabin and handed back the keys in the late afternoon. They were soon back in the car, already missing what they had just experienced.

"Thank you so much for the weekend, Anna. It was an wonderful idea. I loved every moment of it."

"Yeah… it was really great. Do you think we could do it again?"

"Definitely. How about this summer? You remember when you said we should go on a road-trip?"

"Yep! We weren't even together when I mentioned it."

"Yes. But I think it's a great idea too. Let's do it."

"Ok! I'm in!" Anna answered enthusiastically.

They had been driving for a while when it started raining. "I guess the weather wasn't good in Corona this weekend. I chose the date well." They could see a storm brewing in the horizon and Elsa nodded in agreement.

Anna kept yawning next to her. "Sorry. Does it bother you if I take a nap? I'm so exhausted."

"Sure, no problem. I'll wake you up when we arrive in Corona."

"Thank sis." Anna closed her eyes and Elsa had no doubt that she would soon fall asleep.

Elsa spent most of the trip thinking about everything they had done during the weekend and realizing that it had truly been some of the best days of her life.

 _It's a memory I'll always cherish_ thought Elsa as she drove towards the dark clouds ahead of them.


	65. Game Night

Life was great. Anna was perfectly happy, and she had been for a few months now. How could she feel any different? She was living alone with her sister, and Elsa had slowly but completely accepted that they were meant to be together despite what society believed. Everything was going fine at school and she had never gotten grades this good before, maybe because homework had become associated with spending time with Elsa, and most of that time involved kisses and other delightful touches.

It was a Friday evening in late April, and the two sisters had invited some friends over to eat together and play some board games. It was a thing they had started doing for a few weeks now. She was seated on the couch between Elsa and Rapunzel, and across from them were Flynn, Kris and his boyfriend Shang. They had met two months ago at the gym, and he was a nice guy despite being a bit older than Kris. At least he wasn't in high-school with them, and Anna thought that it was a good thing.

In the last month, Kris had accepted that Elsa and Anna were dating, and he didn't flinch anymore when he saw them kissing. Shang had soon learned about it too, in the same way than Flynn had. He hadn't been too freaked out and had even confessed about having experienced a little with one of his own cousins when he was younger.

"Your turn Anna, and don't screw up!" said Rapunzel next to her. They had decided on a girls versus boys setup for this game, and they had discovered that Rapunzel was a sore loser during their first game night.

Anna did screw up, and the boys cheered and high-fived. "Damn! We're so gonna lose now! And it's your fault!" It was funny to see Rapunzel get so upset about the game and the boys laughed even more.

Anna pouted and made her best sad eyes at her sister, who took her in her arms and kissed her on the head. Anna nuzzled against her chest and then playfully stuck her tongue at Rapz.

"Dammit Elsa, stop encouraging her to lose!"

"But she's so cute…" Elsa said as she hugged her sister protectively.

"If you cuddle every time she messes up, she's gonna start doing it on purpose!"

"Don't listen to her sis, she's mean."

"I'm not, sweetie. She just wants us to think we're losing because of you but she's been making mistakes all night long."

"What?! I'm doing everything I can to compensate for your mistakes!"

Everyone took a great deal of pleasure in taunting Rapunzel now that they knew how much a sore loser she was, and the two sisters burst out laughing.

"Dammit, are you making me angry on purpose again? Ok let's get back to the game. And Anna, stop eye-fucking your sister and concentrate a little!"

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are! Guys?"

They all nodded and Anna grunted.

"You'll have plenty of time to do whatever pervy things you two do in that bed of yours when we've won the game and left your flat."

"I can give you details if you want..." said the redhead teasingly.

"I'm interested!" blurted out Flynn, and Rapunzel glared at him.

"When did you stop looking at me like Anna looks at Elsa, and started glaring instead?" whined Flynn.

"Hmm... when you gave me this." She showed her hand and waved her fingers, showcasing her engagement ring. Anna had been a bit shocked to hear that they were getting engaged last month, mainly because they were just nineteen, but she figured that they could make it work.

"Told you man," said Shang, "you should have waited. Now she's gonna take you for granted!" The two guys had quickly become good friends, and the whole group was now really close. Anna liked to think that it was partly because they all shared the Wynter's sisters' secret.

The game continued, and they ended up winning, to the great joy of Rapunzel.

"I lost on purpose to make you happy, darling." said Flynn.

"Yeah sure, you're just awful at this!"

They started playfully bickering, and Anna took advantage of the free time they had to kiss her sister. It was getting more passionate when she heard Flynn speak up again.

"As much as I enjoy watching this," he was hit by his fiancée, "there is a young audience here." He gestured toward Kristoff, who gave him the finger.

"I don't think you realize how good it feels to be able to do that in front of friends."

"Hmm, exhibitionist much? Just send me a video if you want." He was hit again by Rapunzel and laughed. "What? We'll watch it together!"

"Don't bother, they can't understand." said Kris before kissing his boyfriend. "Living their love in the open, getting engaged and everything..."

"Don't worry Kris, your parents will understand once you feel ready to tell them" said Shang to reassure him. Her friend and neighbor still hadn't come out yet, and a part of why he loved these game nights so much was because it allowed him to spend some time with his boyfriend without his parents getting suspicious. Still, Anna was sure it would go well. She had met his parents a few times, and they seemed to be decent folks.

"Anyone want something else to drink?" said Elsa as she stood up. "Before we start another game."

"Yeah, I put a pack of beer in the fridge" said Shang.

"But then we need to switch teams! And let's separate the two sisters, they can't focus if they're playing together." argued Rapunzel.

Anna liked competing against Elsa and so she didn't complain. She even got a brilliant idea. "Let's make it interesting then. Kris, Flynn and myself against sis, you and Shang. And whoever wins can ask for a forfeit or a favor from his or her partner."

That seemed to satisfy everyone and they shook on it. They were in for a long night, and this time Anna wasn't going to play half-mindlessly.

* * *

Elsa finished preparing her sister's breakfast and brought it back to their room. Then she took her own tray and brought it too.

"Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome princess." It was the sixth and last morning she had to do that. _Damn game night and her bets._

"You look so hot in this outfit." Anna had been so into this bet that she had even bought Elsa a kinky maid outfit which she had to wear every morning. She didn't know what Rapunzel and Shang had to do for their bets, but she was for sure never accepting a bet like this against Anna again.

She twirled around so that her panties showed to tease her sister. She took revenge where she could. Then, she lay on the bed next to her and started eating with her.

"It's a shame we only agreed on six days. I could get used to this."

"Yeah, well, don't count on it too much."

"Aww, come on, it was fun."

Elsa smiled. It had been fun indeed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

They continued eating until Anna stopped. "I want to eat something else."

"Hmm? Another weird request to make me suffer?" Elsa joked. She had to admit, Anna hadn't been too hard on her. She just had to wear the outfit and bring her breakfast in bed for a week. And the blonde liked doing it.

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to eat?" After all, making her sister happy was a thing she always loved to do.

"A sexy blonde maid I have to thank for a week of good service."

Elsa smiled and her body reacted immediately at her sister's words. There were also some really pleasant compensations to please her sister.

"Come here sis, it's my turn to be of some service." Anna took off their plates and disappeared under her sister's skirt. It was going to be a good morning.

Elsa arrived just five minutes early at her university. Anna's thanks had taken up some time, and Elsa had naturally wanted to thank her too in return afterward. They had taken their shower together to gain some time. It was a thing they had started doing for a while even if it was sometimes counterproductive and cost them several minutes.

Rapunzel was waiting for her in front of the building.

"Hey, you look good today."

"Hmm… should I take that as a compliment, or does it mean I usually don't?"

"Don't fish for compliments. You know you're a hottie. What I meant is you definitely had sex this morning."

"Wha…?"

"Don't deny. Was it a part of the bet we lost?"

"Umm… kinda."

"Tell me more!"

Elsa chuckled. "I had to bring her breakfast every morning. In a maid outfit."

"Nice!"

"What about you?"

The blonde immediately blushed. "Sorry, can't tell you."

It really piqued Elsa's curiosity, but her best-friend remained adamant about not telling her.

"Just to be clear, I really, really don't mind that we lost this game, for once."

"Mhmm..."

Rapunzel quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, you're going back to Arendelle this weekend?"

"Nope. Our parents aren't there."

"Really? Isn't it Anna's birthday? Flynn and I bought her something with Kris and Shang."

"Yeah… it's a bit surprising. We'll celebrate next week though."

"Ok. What are you going to give her?"

"You remember when we went skiing almost three months ago?"

"Yeah."

"It was so great that I decided to book us another weekend. With summer approaching, I rented a beach house for a few days."

"Awesome!"

"Yep! I just hope the weather will be fine." Elsa watched her phone. "We should go to class, we're almost late already."

"Yep, see you tonight. My place this time."

"Sure, see you!

* * *

The next day was Anna's birthday, and since they weren't going to celebrate with their parents, Elsa had planned to take her sister to the restaurant in the evening. _There's no reason we can't celebrate on our own_. She still found it a bit strange, because her parents were generally very fond of these kinds of family events. _I hope Anna isn't taking it too badly._

She got up before Anna and prepared her sister's breakfast again. _One last time, because it's her birthday_. She didn't wear the outfit, though. She put the envelope with her gift on the tray, and Anna was delighted when she read it. Elsa was once again copying her sister's ideas, but Anna apparently didn't mind. Anna was actually elated, as it would allow them to spend another weekend together without having to hide their feelings while in public, and both sisters desperately needed it.

Elsa spent the rest of the morning cooking, hoping that she could make something good enough for the occasion, while Anna drew on the couch.

She had almost finished cooking when Anna came over to her and hugged her from behind.

Elsa smiled at the contact and Anna soon whispered in her ear. "Watching you all morning made me horny."

The whisper sent shivers running through her body, and Elsa turned around. "Well, I think we can take care of that while the meat cooks."

"I want you to eat me out right there on the kitchen table."

"As you wish princess" the blonde answered teasingly.

The redhead kissed her passionately, and Elsa put her hands under her legs and effortlessly lifted her up. She lead her toward the table without breaking the kiss, and put her on it. Anna was wearing a long dress, and Elsa took off the straps and lowered it. She didn't stop kissing her sister, but she also started massaging Anna's awesome and sensitive breasts, and Anna had to put some distance between their mouths as she tried to catch her breath, panting.

Elsa's hands went to the bottom of the dress and started bringing it up, and Anna used her hands to lift herself so that Elsa could bring it up to her waist. Then, the blonde took the hem of her sister's underwear in her fingers and slowly pulled them down, revealing her exquisite body.

"Fuck sis, I want you so badly!"

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm all yours." She gazed at her sister in front of her, wearing a dress that was now only hiding a part of her stomach, and wondered how she could be so lucky to have her. Then, she put her head between her sister's thighs and started licking her with delight, each of her sister's cute moans turning her on even more.

"OH MY GOD!"

The words were the same, but the voice and the tone were extremely different. Elsa looked up from her sister's wet and hot sex to see the face of their parents. Their eyes were wide in shock, and her mother, who had just screamed, was covering her open mouth with her hands, frozen in horror.


	66. Consequences

Elsa was sitting on the couch, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She was all alone in her flat when she heard loud knocks on the door, but she didn't know what to do.

"Open up Elsa! Dammit!"

It was Kristoff, their neighbour. He seemed upset.

"Elsa! For fucks sake, are you ok?"

She stood up and went to the door to open it. The tall guy looked like he was panicking.

"Are you ok? I heard yelling. And then I saw your parents leaving with Anna."

Elsa stayed quiet and he continued. "Did they see you two? Did they understand?"

Hearing that shook her from her trance.

"They took her. She's gone."

"Fuck! … you're in shock. What happened?"

What she had just told him had finally started to sink in for herself. Anna was gone. Their parents knew their secret. Their parents had even witnessed it first-hand. And now, her sister had been taken away from her. She suddenly burst out crying and Kristoff supported her with his arm.

"Calm down Elsa, I'm sure we'll find a solution."

What solution could there be? Their family would break apart and she would no longer be able to see Anna. She couldn't stop her tears, and her friend hugged her. She cried out all her tears on his chest for who knows how long, and then he led her back to the couch.

"Calm down. Just tell me what happened." He sat down next to her and took her hand in his to comfort her. The gesture reminded her of her sweet Anna and she started sobbing again, remembering how close they were and how much she loved her sister. How would she live without Anna? Nothing would be the same.

"Elsa... what happened?"

She tried to remember. Their parents had come into the kitchen while she was eating Anna out. Maybe they had wanted to surprise them for Anna's birthday. She wondered why their parents hadn't knocked. Or maybe they had knocked and they just hadn't heard it, too busy with each other. But wasn't the door locked? They had a duplicate key, though. The flat was under their name after all.

Their faces was etched in her memory. Complete shock mixed with horror and disbelief. And then, the yelling had started. Elsa didn't really remember the words, but she remembered that she had said nothing, unable to utter anything. Anna had tried defending her, so she guessed that they had blamed her for this relationship. And why shouldn't they? It was the logical thing to do. She had backed away while their parents screamed and her sister tried to put her clothes back on.

"I... couldn't say anything. They started yelling, and blaming me, and ..." that brought her back to the time she had hurt Anna when they were children. Their parents had found them, and blamed her for everything. And now, she had done it again, more than ten years later.

"What... what did they do?"

"I don't know. It's... it's all blurry..." Anna and their father had argued for a long time, yelling and shouting. Anna had cried, too. And then they had forced her to go with them, and they had left.

"They took her. I didn't even stop them."

"What could you do? It's not like you could stop your parents from taking her."

"I... what if she thinks..."

"Don't be stupid. She knows that you love her. And that you were just in shock."

She recalled Anna's face looking at her as their father took her away. She had tears in her eyes, and Elsa still hadn't moved.

"Kris... I can't... I can't live without her. What am I gonna do? We have never been separated from each other. Ever."

"Don't... don't panic. We'll figure something out."

"But what? I can't kidnap her from own my parents."

He sighed. "I don't know yet."

"I should try to call her."

"Do you really think they'll let her answer the phone? They must still be in the car right now."

Elsa didn't know what to do. "Let me try to call her." said Kristoff.

"Ok."

He took out his phone and dialed her number. They both waited, but Anna didn't answer.

"Try again."

This time someone picked up the phone. Elsa hoped it was Anna, and Kris made her a thumbs up to tell her it was.

"Hey. Are you on speakers?" A pause. "I'm with Elsa right now. I'll take care of her, don't worry. Ok. Yes, ok. Tell me if you need anything. Sure."

Elsa desperately wanted to speak with her sister. To hear her voice. Kris seemed to understand and gave her the phone.

"Anna? I'm so sorry Anna. I should have stopped them. I love you. I love you so much." She heard Anna burst out crying, and then nothing.

"Elsa? Is that you?" It was her mother. "I'll call you once we're home. Don't try to contact Anna again."

Elsa didn't know how to answer, but apparently her mother wasn't expecting one, and hung up the phone.

"What did she tell you?" she asked Kris.

"She couldn't really say anything in front of your parents. I guess she told me what they wanted to hear. Apparently she's going to stay in Arendelle."

"What? But what about her school?"

"I... I don't know."

Anna in Arendelle, while she was in Corona. _That's what I wanted at first, right? But that was before I accepted my feelings for her. Before I learned that she loved me too. Before we got even closer than we used to be._

She could feel tears forming up again, and her friend saw them too.

"Elsa... we'll find a way, I swear. They can't keep you apart forever."

But no words could comfort her, and Elsa spent the next hours crying and remembering all she had done with Anna during the last months and years. She would miss her girlfriend for sure, but she would miss her little sister above all. Her heart was clenched and she was sure that she had never been this devastated in her life. She was glad that Kris was there with her, even if he couldn't really help. He stayed with her the whole time, and she thought about her sister all alone in Arendelle, with no one around her who knew her secret, no one to confide in.

The phone finally rang, and Elsa picked it up immediately.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Elsa, I don't even know how to start. I thought about it during the whole trip back, but I can't find the words to..."

"I... I know."

"What you did was terrible. You completely broke the trust we had in you. Anna keeps saying that she was the one to push you, but even if that's true, you're the older one. You should never have started it. And she's sixteen, Elsa. Sixteen. And who knows for how long this has been going on for. You could go to jail."

Elsa wanted to defend herself, to explain everything as best as she could, but she couldn't and she stayed quiet.

"You need help. Both of you. We need to make the situation perfectly clear, and then you'll both go see a psychologist. We can't deal with something this big on our own. And Anna will stay in Arendelle while you stay in Corona. You won't see each other again until we're all sure you're cured. You understand, right?"

What could she say? That she didn't understand because she loved Anna? That she loved her sister utterly and completely and that she had no doubt that this wasn't a mistake? They would never understand. It had taken her four years to finally come to accept that her feelings weren't horrible, that she wasn't a freak. How could her own parents come to understand them?

"Yes. Yes, I understand."

"I'm glad. At least you're willing to make things better. Anna is being stubborn."

Was she betraying her sister right now? Should she refuse and protest? What good would that do?

"I'll call you back tomorrow. Goodbye Elsa."

"Bye mom."

Elsa hung up. "She wants us to see a shrink. And Anna is going to stay there." she said to Kris, who had been trying to hear the conversation next to her.

"Fuck! Seriously? They will keep her there?"

"It looks like it."

"Fuck. I... I'm gonna call Rapunzel. I can't stay all night, my parents are going to freak out."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. Stay here." He took out his phone again. "Rapunzel? It's Kris. Elsa is not doing good. At all. Their parents learned the truth. Yes. They took Anna way. Yes, back to Arendelle. Can you come here? Yes, ok, thanks. Bye."

"She's coming, and she says she'll stay the night."

A part of her wanted to protest, to say that she was ok. But she knew she wasn't, and her best friend's presence would help her a lot.

Kris waited until Rapunzel arrived, and went to the door to let her in. Then he said goodbye to her and left.

Rapunzel hugged her and Elsa burst out crying once again, actually wondering if she would dry herself of all her tears.

"I'm so sorry Elsa."

She explained her everything, as she had with Kris, and Rapunzel didn't leave her side. She cooked for them, but Elsa couldn't eat anything, and they went to bed early, even though she knew she wouldn't sleep.

"Rapz..."

"Yes?"

"What if they're right? My parents. What if we truly need help? What if we realize afterwards that it was all a mistake?"

"Don't fucking say that ever again. You love her, and she loves you. There's no mistake in that. And Anna needs you to be strong and not to start going back to your mopey nonsense. The least you can do right now is fight for her. She's all alone in Arendelle and she needs your support. Ok?"

Rapunzel sounded angry, and Elsa understood her point. "Yes."

Still, a small voice in her head that she had muted recently was getting louder and louder. What if they were right? What if she was indeed a monster? And what if she had perverted her own sister? How could she live with that?

"Elsa. I swear I won't let you fuck this up. So don't even try. We'll find a way."

"O...ok."

"Don't say ok like that. Remember what you shared. Remember that weekend at the ski resort. How happy you were when you came back. And how happy you made Anna. There is absolutely no way that this is bad, ok? This is your way of being happy. And this is Anna's way too. So don't listen to anyone saying that it's wrong. It only concerns you, and her. No one else."

"Yes. Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"No problem."

"And thanks for being here. Goodnight Rapz."

"Goodnight Elsa. Try to get some sleep, and wake me up if there's anything going on in under thick skull of yours, ok?"

Elsa nodded and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't, obviously. She tried remembering all the good moments she had spent with her sister and girlfriend to push away all the dark thoughts that were coming to her. Her head felt uncomfortable on the pillow, and she missed her sister's warm body against her.

After two hours of anguish and fear, she took out her phone and went through some pictures she had of Anna, and some selfies in which they were together. Tears soon welled up again, and she sobbed silently into her pillow, trying not to wake up her friend. Then, she remembered the locket on her chest, and took it into her fist. _I promise Anna, I won't let you down. I'll fight for us._


	67. Far Away

Anna couldn't believe what had just happened, and she was fuming in the car. Her parents were driving her back to Arendelle.

"You can't do this to me! I don't want to go back to Arendelle!" _I want to be with sis. She must be so scared and miserable right now. I need to tell Rapunzel as soon as possible._ She remembered how shocked her sister had been. Their parents learning their secret was her sister's worst nightmare.

"Of course we can. And we will."

"You can't! I swear I won't let you!"

"That's enough Anna! What Elsa did to you... I can't even name it. It's an abomination."

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. I love her, and she loves me!"

"Anna! Mind your language!"

"Or what?!" What could they do to her that was worse than taking her away from Elsa, honestly?

"We.. we... you don't want to know!"

"Yeah sure. I swear that if you don't bring me back to Corona, I'll never forgive you. Ever."

"Yes you will, once you realize how wrong it was for Elsa to do this."

"For Elsa? Damn you're so stupid. You really think she took advantage of me? I was the one who convinced her that it was ok."

"What?!"

"I told you already. I'm as guilty as her, maybe even more. And you might have walked in on her eating me out, but I can tell you I've had my share of her too."

"ANNA! Stop that right now!"

The car stopped suddenly on the side of the road, and her father turned towards her. "I won't let you speak to us like that. We're your parents and you're going to obey us."

"I don't need you. You might be my parents, but I can live perfectly fine without you. And if you want to fuck up my life, I'll make yours miserable too."

She hadn't been prepared for it, but a violent slap hit her across the face. It was the first time her father had ever hit her, and he had done it pretty forcefully. She immediately felt tears going to her eyes, half because of the pain and half because of the humiliation and the feeling of helplessness. _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry in front of them._ She tried to replace her pain and sadness with anger and resolve.

Her mother glared reproachfully at her father, but didn't say anything, and he started the car again. She remained silent for a moment, mostly because she didn't want them to hear the sorrow in her voice. When she felt more confident, she spoke again.

"I'm the one who pushed her."

"How do we know you're not saying that to protect her?" asked her mother.

"Because she's had feelings for me for years, but never acted on them. And even when I finally learned about it, when I realized I wanted it too, she didn't want us to do it."

Her parents remained quiet and she realized how hard it must be for them. But she wasn't going to pity them after what had just happened. "I had to struggle really hard to get her to accept it."

"When did it first happen? How old were you?"

"I was sixteen. It was just before Christmas this year."

Her mother sighed. "We should have seen it coming. We should have done something. You've always been so close, we should have known something was wrong."

"It's not wrong."

"Don't start that again" warned her father. "How could we never have guessed it? There's no way any father would think his daughters are... are..." he didn't finish his sentence and she could see tears in his eyes when she looked into the front mirror.

"And we let them live together in a flat away from us... why did we do that?"

"Because we thought we could trust Elsa. Figures that we can't. I'm so disappointed in her. She was so... so perfect. And then this happens."

 _Yeah, then she fell in love and was happy. So disappointing. Fucking idiot._

"What... what are we going to do?" asked her mother.

His father shook his head. "I don't know. We can't fix this ourselves, we need to ask for professional help."

Her mother began whispering, but Anna was right behind her and could hear everything anyway. "We can't tell the police, Elsa could go to jail. We can't ruin her life like that."

"I... I don't know."

"Go to jail?" Anna had to speak up. "Yeah sure, for what? Having sex? I'm old enough to be consenting, and I totally was." She had checked that thoroughly and there was no way Elsa could be in trouble with the law. Her sister could have been if things had happened when she was younger, but not when she was sixteen.

"I'm not sure it's that simple."

"Do you really think that I didn't check first? I'm telling you, the law sees nothing wrong with our relationship. And neither should you. It's a free country. Who's got the right to tell two consenting people that they shouldn't do something which only concerns them and hurts no one?"

"Hurts no one? You really think you're the injured party right now? Did you even try to put yourself in our shoes? Did it ever occur to you that what you were doing would hurt us?"

"Oh, so I should feel sorry about you now. Yeah, having two happy daughters is so disappointing. Or maybe you just wanted to be able to tell your friends that your daughters were married to rich successful men? You already were disappointed in me because I wasn't perfect like Elsa, and now you lose her too. It must be so hard for you."

"What? We never said we were disappointed in you! And we were perfectly fine with Elsa being a lesbian."

"Sure."

They were interrupted by Anna's cellphone ringing. "Give me that." ordered her mother.

"What? It's mine."

"Actually we're the one paying for it. Just like the flat, just like your school, just like everything. So give it to me right now."

She was going to answer the phone, hoping it was Elsa, but her mother grabbed it before she could.

"Kris. Is this your neighbor?"

"Yes."

"Let's just ignore him." The phone stopped ringing, but then it started again.

"He's going to find it weird, especially if he heard you yelling at our place. You wouldn't want people to learn the truth, right?" _Let's pretend nobody knows._

"Ok. Pick it up. And just tell him you're going to be away from Corona. That you're going back to Arendelle."

"Ok." She grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Hi Kris."

"Are you on speakers?"

"No." It meant he already knew. So he was most likely with Elsa right now. She wanted to yell at him to let her talk with her sister, but she couldn't with their parents here. But she was glad that Elsa wasn't alone. It was most likely really hard for her right now, and she needed the support.

"I'm with Elsa right now. I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"Alright, you do that." She could feel tears coming up. _How is she? Tell her I love her. Tell her not to freak out._ "I'm going to be away from Corona for a while. I'm going back to Arendelle."

"Oh, ok. Tell me if you need anything."

"Just, take care... take care."

Then she heard her sister's voice on the end of the call. "Anna? I'm so sorry Anna. I should have stopped them. I love you. I love you so much." Anna wanted to say something, to tell her not to worry, tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for. That she loved her too. More than she could tell. But she just couldn't, because she had a huge lump in her throat, and she couldn't help but burst out crying.

Her mother quickly grabbed the phone and Anna didn't even listen to her. She was too busy trying not to cry in front of her parents. _Don't let them see you this weak._

"So this Kristoff was next to Elsa? It seems like we can't trust him either."

Anna didn't answer and spent the rest of the trip in silence. Her mother had kept the phone.

When they arrived in Arendelle, Anna went up to her room and locked the door. She jumped on her bed and finally let herself cry, holding her huge polar bear in her arms. It reminded her of Elsa, as her sister had been the one to give it to her, and she burst out crying as she hugged it close.

She didn't know how long she cried for, but she was interrupted by knocks on the door. She pretended she hadn't heard, but she heard her father talking on the other side of the door. "Open up, Anna. We need to talk."

She tried to calm herself and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I just want to talk. Don't make us do this the hard way."

"The hard way? Because you're being kind now? You took me away from my sister, and you even hit me!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But yes, it could be worse."

Anna got up and opened her door, but she stood in the doorway. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sit down, we need to discuss what's next."

"How long do you plan on keeping me away from Elsa? That's all I'm interested in."

"As long as it takes to cure you and your sister."

"That's not going to happen."

"Yes it will. Anna… I want to keep this family together. We will all make it through, ok?"

"Listen to me dad. Carefully. If you keep me away from her, you'll never see me again once I turn eighteen. You won't be able to control me anymore, and I swear, I'll leave and you'll never have any news from me ever again."

It seemed to shock him and she took pleasure in that. "And I'm not bluffing."

"Don't be stupid. What would you do on your own?"

"I don't know. I'll pick up a lousy job. I'm not saying it will be the perfect life. But I will be with Elsa and that's enough for me."

She saw fear in his eyes, because he knew she was dead serious.

"We'll discuss that later. Stay in your room, I have to speak with your mom."

He left and Anna felt a bit better, feeling as if she had won her first victory. _If only I could tell sis not to worry._ There was no way that they could keep her from contacting Elsa.

Her parents called her downstairs half an hour later, and she obeyed because she wanted to talk too.

"Sit down, Anna."

She did, and they sat across from her. "I've talked with your mom. You will stay here and not speak to nor see your sister again until it's over."

"What? Really? You expect me to stay here? I left all my stuff in Corona. My clothes, my laptop, my school stuff, my drawing supplies..."

"We'll pick them up and bring them back."

"And what about school? You're going to keep me here as a prisoner in this house?"

"Of course not. You'll go to Arendelle high school."

"What about my art classes!? You're willing to fuck up my future because of that?"

"We… we'll see about that" answered her mother. "And I'm not giving you back your phone. And we've changed the wifi password. You're not to contact her at all."

"What? And what am I gonna do all day?!"

"I don't know. Homework? You'll find something. And we really don't like this new attitude of yours, so you can expect more punishment if you keep that up."

Anna couldn't believe it. They really expected her to stay here doing nothing? To give up school in Corona? And to give up on Elsa?

"I'll run away."

"Anna… we want to help. You'll understand later."

"No I won't. I already told you, I'll never forgive you." She was growing furious again. And frustrated. How could she be so powerless?

"We'll see about that."

"I hate you! I hate both of you!" She stood up and left upstairs. This time she locked the door and didn't plan to unlock it anytime soon. She was so furious that she kicked the bed and punched the wall with her fist. She ended up taking out her anger and frustration on the furniture, and finally crashed on the bed, exhausted and not feeling any better.

 _Why? Why are they like that? Everything was so great… we were so happy_. She wanted to cry again and ended up taking her locket in her fist. _Only one year, sis. In one year, I'll be eighteen and they won't be able to do anything. Please don't give up on us._


	68. Negotiations

Elsa woke up the next day and realized that it was at least nine, judging by the sunlight in her room. She had fallen asleep very late, tormented by the events of the previous day, and her sleep had been haunted by nightmares of her parents taking Anna away from her. _Except they weren't just nightmares. It really happened._ Rapunzel wasn't next to her anymore, and it felt weird to wake up alone. She could still smell her sister's scent on the pillows, and she tried to fight the tears welling up behind her eyes. _No more tears. You need to fight this._

She got out of the bed and walked into the living room. Rapunzel was already here, and Flynn had joined her too.

"Hey."

"Hey Elsa..." Flynn moved over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks..."

"How are you holding up?" asked her best-friend.

"I already miss her. But I still can't really accept that it's happened. I've been living in fear of this moment for almost four years. And it happened. I don't know what's going to happen now. And I'm concerned about Anna."

"So, when do we go back to Arendelle to kidnap her?" asked Flynn, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... not sure that's the best way."

"We've got to do something though. First of all, did you manage to contact her?"

"No, my mother took her phone and told me not to try to contact her again."

"Well, maybe I could try."

Elsa considered it. "Kris did it yesterday and I think they realized that he knew. I'd prefer if they didn't learn you know too."

"Hmm... it makes sense."

"Maybe she'll find a way to contact me."

"Ok. I made some breakfast. Eat something in the meantime." said Rapunzel.

Elsa sat down and tried to eat, but her appetite still hadn't come back. She forced herself to eat at least a bit though.

"I'm sure Anna will find some way. She's shown us she can be pretty crafty and ingenious when it comes to you."

"Why don't you try to phone your parents? You could at least ask them how she's doing."

After all, they hadn't said not to contact them. Just Anna. "Let's try." She picked up her phone and called her parent's house. A small part of her hoped that her sister would pick up the phone.

She was disappointed when her mother answered.

"Hi Mom. It's Elsa."

"Oh. I wanted to call you."

"I wanted to know how Anna was..."

"She's fine." _Really? I highly doubt it_. "She's just stubborn."

"Oh."

"That's why I wanted to call you. We need your help."

"What?!" _Are you serious? You've just taken her away from me, and you're asking for help?_

"Your father and I hope you still care for Anna, and that you want the best for her."

"Yes." _And no, the best for her is not to leave me._

"So... we're ready to compromise."

"Really?"

"Yes. We know she really liked her school in Corona. Her results proved that. And art is really her thing. So we might let her go back there."

 _Really? What's the catch?_ Elsa couldn't believe it.

"Not in your flat of course. She'll go to the dorm, and we're going to specifically ask that she is forbidden to leave the school. We'll pick her up on weekends if she wants to come back here."

"Ok." The blonde wasn't really pleased by that.

"She won't have her phone, and she won't have access to the Internet. But we're not stupid and we know she'll find ways to contact you, and that's why I'm offering you this deal: you have to swear you will never answer any attempt from her to contact you, and that you will do everything to make her understand your... thing, has to stop. If you don't, if we ever learn you didn't stick to your end of the bargain, we'll take her back to Arendelle for good and make sure that she has nothing else to do but her homework. I'm sure you'd prefer to know that she's with her friends in Corona, doing things she likes and preparing her future as an artist."

"Are you... are you blackmailing me with Anna's happiness? Your own daughter?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes. I guess I am. And it doesn't please me, but I have no choice because I know Anna and I know you. We will have a hard time convincing her, and she's stubborn as a mule. But you want her happiness, and you will help us. So, what do you say?"

Elsa had difficulties getting around the idea. Her parents were blackmailing her. Threatening to make Anna's life miserable. How could they do that to their own daughter? And yet she saw the logic behind it. It was the only way for them to make sure it would stop. She hated it, but she had to admit that it was clever, if cruel. Of course she wanted her sister's well-being. And what good would it be anyway if Anna was hanging on to her in Arendelle? Maybe she could find a way for them to call each other on the phone, or to send some texts or emails, but they wouldn't see each other anyway if their parents didn't want them to. She gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat.

"Yes, ok. I won't contact her. And I won't answer if she does. But you have to promise me that you'll let her come back to Corona. And that you'll go easy on her."

"Yes, of course. I'm glad you can still be responsible. Trust me, it's the best thing for Anna." _What do you care? You just threatened to make her miserable. I hate you._

"We found a psychologist in Corona. She'll follow both of you. At different times, of course."

"O...ok."

"Send me your university schedule, and I'll make the appointments. Goodbye Elsa."

The blonde didn't answer and shut down the phone.

"So... what was that about?" asked Rapunzel.

"They.. they're blackmailing me. If I want Anna to be happy, I am to make sure she thinks we're done."

"What?! That's insane!"

"I know. But what can I do? Is it better for her to be in Corona with her friends, learning what she likes, but thinking it's over, or being locked away in Arendelle, thinking we still have a chance, but not being able to see me anyway?"

"The second option" answered Flynn immediately, and Elsa shook her head.

"Let's calm down" said Rapunzel. "For now, it's a good thing you accepted it. At least she's coming back here. Then, we don't know, maybe we'll find a way. After all, your parents will still be very far from here. Even if they try to control everything, we'll figure something out."

"I...I'll have to think about that. I don't want them to find out and risk Anna being sent back alone to Arendelle."

* * *

Anna snuggled against her sister as she slowly woke up, enjoying Elsa's proximity. She was half-asleep, but she loved the moment when she's half-dreaming and half-awake. She nuzzled against Elsa's chest, and then realized something was wrong. Her sister definitely wasn't that big. She opened her eyes to see that she was actually hugging Marshmallow, and everything came back to her.

 _I'm not in Corona. I'm not with sis. And my parents are monsters._ She wondered if Elsa was still asleep or if she was already awake, and she desperately wanted to have news of her. _I need to find a way to call her. To reassure her. And to hear her voice. I haven't seen her for twenty four hours and I already miss her like crazy. How am I going to last an entire year?_ She didn't even want to think of anything besides going back to Elsa when she finally turned eighteen. Vile thoughts came to her, like Elsa dating someone else, or being brainwashed into thinking that it was wrong for them to date, but she used all her willpower to kick those thoughts out of her head. _No time for that._

She hesitated before going downstairs. She really didn't want to see her parents. _Maybe they're not up yet and I can use the phone._ She got dressed quickly and went downstairs quietly. Unfortunately, they were already there.

"Hey Anna. How are you this morning?" asked her father as if everything was normal.

"Sad, angry and lonely, all thanks to you."

"Anna... we're sorry. But this had to happen."

"And I won't stand seeing you act this disrespectfully towards your father" added her mother.

"You should get used to it. And enjoy it as much as you can, because once I'm eighteen you won't even see my grumpy self again."

"That's enough Anna."

"Yes, you're right." She walked to the front door, but her father raised his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Ariel's place." _She'll let me call Elsa. I'll find an excuse._ "Unless I'm also forbidden to see my friends" she added angrily.

"Actually, you are. You'll stay inside today."

"What?! And what am I gonna do all day without anything?"

"Go back to your room, or stay with us and watch TV."

"There's no way I'm spending the day with you two." She angrily climbed up the stairs and then added. "Oh, by the way, Elsa and I fucked on the couch you're sitting on, dad." She didn't stay to watch his face and slammed her door shut. _Take that, asshole_.

She sat on her bed and waited. Then, she realized the day would be long as hell, and rested her head in her hands. _What am I gonna do? I'll go crazy in here. Don't fucking cry again._ She stood up and searched through every drawer and cabinet and finally found some pencils and paper. She grabbed them and started drawing herself and her sister. _At least they can't take that away from me._ Once again, her thoughts went to Elsa, and she really hoped their friends were with her sister.

She was still drawing when her mother came up and opened the door. _Guess they have all the keys_.

"Elsa called us. She's ok."

Anna was glad to finally have news, even if she knew she couldn't trust her mother.

"You can't keep me from contacting her forever."

Her mother sighed and sat down next to her. Anna purposely put some distance between them. "Anna… I think we did this the wrong way. We overreacted."

"Oh, really?"

"It's… difficult for us too. We really don't want you to be miserable."

"Then let me go back to my sister."

"You know that's not possible. But we're willing to make compromises."

"Is that so?"

"We know how much you love art, and we're ready to let you go back to Corona. At the dorm. With specific instruction not to let you out."

"Umm…. ok." It would be easier to act from there.

"But we want you to promise you won't try to contact Elsa, ok? It's a deal we are making with you."

 _Fuck your deals._ "Ok."

"Anna, I'm serious."

"So am I. If you're willing to do that, I'm willing to make efforts too." _You wish!_ She had absolutely no remorse lying to her mother.

"Just in case… I want to warn you. If we ever learn that you schemed something to see her, we're bringing you back here. Or worse, we're leaving you there, but bringing Elsa back here. And you know how important it is for her career to study there.

 _She doesn't give a fuck about that. She only wanted to go there because she thought she had to put some distance between us._ Still, Anna didn't like threats.

"Are you threatening me? Blackmailing me with what, Elsa's future career? We both know that the only person concerned about that in this family is you."

"Anna, don't start being aggressive again."

"I'm telling you, you'd better not cause any harm to Elsa. Because if you want to play this game of threats and blackmail, I can play too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could tell everyone that I'm in love with my sister. That we fuck each other. I'm sure you'd like your friends to know all that. I can see it so clearly: The Wynter family, household of incest. Their parents must have really fucked up their education. Or maybe they're not so clean themselves."

"What?! Are you crazy? That would hurt all of us! You wouldn't do that!"

"Really? I wouldn't care. We hid our relationship because we didn't want you to know. But it's too late now. I wouldn't like it, sure, but I'm starting to think that hurting your reputation would be so worth it. And I'm sure dad's friends would love to know that too!"

"Anna, I came here to compromise and try to be nice. And now you're threatening us and saying terrible things again!"

"It's ok. I already told you that I accept your deal. I just want to make you understand that you won't win in this game of threats. You really don't know me if you think I'll let you hurt Elsa. And I've got much less to lose than you now."

Once again, Anna felt satisfied as she saw her mother acknowledging the fact that she wasn't going to let them boss her around. Her mother stayed quiet for a while and then answered.

"No need to be so aggressive, Anna. I just want us to go back to what we were. A happy, normal family. We're going to fill out the paperwork to get you into Corona's dorm, you'll see the therapist, and then everything will get back to normal, ok?"

 _Keep telling yourself that._ "Ok, let's do this." She could compromise all she wanted, if it allowed her to go back to Corona without conceding anything but empty promises. When her mother finally left, Anna breathed out and tried to calm herself. Things were bad, but they were already getting better.

 _Hang tight sis, I'm coming back to you._


	69. The Dorm

Anna was woken up by her mother on Monday. She had barely slept during the night, and it was hard to focus.

"Anna? I called your school in Corona. They have a room available for you. Your father will drive you back there tonight."

"I could take the train now." _Anything to leave this place_.

"No. We want to be there to make sure everything goes well."

"You mean you want to be sure I'm in the prison you want me to be stuck in?"

"Anna..." her mother said reproachfully.

"What?"

"Don't start again. Anyway, we want you to stay here for today. Don't go out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye sweetie." Her mother tried to kiss her goodbye, but the redhead quickly turned around to avoid it.

She could hear her mother sigh and leave the room. When she heard the front door close, she quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs. She searched for the home phone, but she couldn't find it. _Seriously, they even hid the phone?_ She spent half-an-hour rummaging through the entire house to find it, but finally gave up. She made sure to put everything back in order and then wondered if they could have taken it away. _And my cellphone too._

She started wondering what other options she had, and went to take a shower in the meantime. _I can't go to Ariel's place, she'll be at school by now. Well, I guess I'll do it the old fashion way._ She dressed up casually with the few clothes that she had here, and tried to leave the house, but it was still locked and there weren't any spare keys. _Seriously?!_ She opened the window in the living room and went outside. _Don't blame me if we get robbed_. Then, she climbed the gate and finally found herself outside.

 _Ok, now let me search for a damn phone booth, if they even still exist_. She spent an hour walking around the city, trying to find one, and finally spotted what she wanted. _Damn, it feels like I'm going back in time_ she thought as she went inside. She had never used one, but easily figured out how it worked. _Please work, please!_ She inserted her coins and dialed their flat's number. It was Monday, and Elsa would normally be at home. _I'll have to wake her up though._

The phone rang and Anna was more excited than ever. _I'll finally be able to speak to her!_ _Funny how such a little thing brings me so much joy. Two days ago, at this hour I was in bed with her._

Elsa finally picked up and Anna couldn't stop all the words rushing through her mouth. "Sis? I love you! I love you so much! And I miss you! Please don't freak out, don't panic. It's ok, we'll find a way. God, I want to see you so bad... Let me hear your voice!" She waited for a bit, but then realized that her sister still hadn't spoken yet.

"Anna... I'm sorry but... I... I think that we shouldn't talk."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I... what we did was wrong. And I really need you not to contact me. Ok?" Her sister's voice was fragile and full of emotions, but the words hit her like a truck.

Anna was struck dumb by her sister's request. The tone of the line brought her back to reality a few minutes later, and she realized that the time she had bought with her coins was over.

She walked aimlessly around the town, heart clenched and not understanding what was happening. She found herself back home after some time, and walked upstairs. She entered her sister's room and collapsed on the bed, crying.

 _Why did she say that?_ They had been separated for only two days, and her sister was already giving up on them? Anna had spent these two days longing to call her sister, to hear her voice. And now, everything was crumbling down.

Everything around her reminded her of her sister, and Elsa's smell was everywhere. _I miss her so much..._ She sobbed as the thought that maybe Elsa wasn't missing her came to her mind. She knew that Elsa had huge issues with what they had been doing. But she had thought that they were over it by now. That Elsa had accepted it.

Still, if she was sure of anything, it was that Elsa loved her as much as she did. _So why would she give up on us so fast?_ It hurt her more than anything, knowing that Elsa was ready to give up their love for their parents' approval. _I hate them so much. How dare they make her think that she's a freak? I fucking hate them._

And then, everything made sense. Her mother had come to her yesterday and threatened her with sending Elsa back here. _She must have done the same with Elsa._ And they had been serious about keeping her here in Arendelle at first, instead of sending her to the dorm. _So they must have made a deal. I go back to Corona, if sis pushes me back. Dammit. You can be so silly sis._

She felt better already. She would have to convince her sister that it was a stupid deal, but that was something she could do. _Sis loves me, and she thinks that it's best for me to study what I want and to have a normal life._ It might have made her sad that Elsa thought everything else could compete with them being together, but she knew her sister well. _This is just the way she thinks. I'll make sure to tell her how I think though._

At least, if it really was the case. Hope had immediately come back to her, and she didn't dare to think about what she would do if it turned out there had been no such deal between Elsa and their parents. But she was confident in her theory, and she wasn't going to let her parents win.

* * *

Anna had packed the few things she had remaining in Arendelle and waited for her father to come back home. He arrived earlier than usual, and she didn't even greet him.

"So, are you ready Anna?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"I bought some snacks for the road."

Anna grunted. She wasn't going to be bought with chocolate and sweets. He tried to open up some conversation several times during the trip, asking her what music she wanted to listen to, wondering if everything was going nicely at school, and even telling her about his day when he realized she wasn't going to answer.

"Am I getting back my phone?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. We want to be sure that there's improvement first."

She preferred not saying anything to that, and they spent the rest of the trip in silence. It was so different from all the other times she had been on the same road with Elsa. She stared out the window and allowed herself to remember all those good memories. _Why didn't I enjoy all those moments more? I took all of it for granted and now I miss them so much…_

They arrived at seven, and Anna took her things as she got out of the car. "I'll need more than this."

"I'll get your things from Elsa's place. I called her at noon to tell her to prepare everything."

"Ok." _Of course he won't let her bring them._

"Let's go to the reception and tell them why we're here."

"It's okay, I'll take care of that. You can go fetch my things while I find my room." She had almost said cell instead of room, but she guessed that she needed to play nice for a while. _I'm back in Corona after all, it's better than nothing._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't need everyone to see my father making sure I'm well cared for."

"Ok, your choice. See you soon then."

She grabbed her cardboard box and went to the front office. "Good evening. I'm here for the dorm room."

"Oh, Anna. Yes, follow me."

The woman lead her to the dorm. "We're not used to housing new students during the year. So I guess I'll skip the welcome part. And the presentation of the school. You know everything already. And you know everyone too."

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, and walked down the corridor. Some doors were open, and she could hear music coming from some of the rooms. She also recognized a few girls she had already seen.

They stopped in front of a closed door and the woman opened it. "Here it is."

Anna walked in and almost cried. It was ridiculously small and while it wasn't a ruin, it wasn't pretty either.

The woman may have understood her thoughts by looking at her, and she quickly added. "It may not seem really nice right now, but you can customize it. Put posters and everything."

"Yeah...ok..."

"Here is your key. The monitors have one too, of course. But we don't want to hear anything about thefts, so don't forget to close your door when you leave your room. We walked by the bathrooms as we came here. Any question?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I'll wait for my father here. He's going to bring me some stuff."

"Ok! Oh, I almost forgot! The rules are all written on a paper in your desk. And… your parents made special requests. There is no wifi in school, but rooms are equipped with network jacks. Except yours has been deactivated. And you're not to leave the school. I guess that they really want you to study hard."

Anna sighed. She had expected this.

"Well, don't hesitate if you need anything. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Anna sat on the small bed and closed her eyes. _Only one year. 363 days, actually. And then I'll get back to her._

* * *

Elsa was working out when she heard the doorbell. She had spent the entire day at home, not feeling well enough to go to college, especially after the call she had gotten from Anna. She had been so happy to hear her voice, and to hear her sister say that she loved her, but she had been forced to tell her horrible things, and she had spent the entire day crying. She knew that it must have been horrible too for her sister, maybe even worse, and it was destroying her from inside to know that she was hurting her.

She went to the door and opened it to see her father behind it.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hi dad. Come in." He had called her at lunch to tell her to pack Anna's things. She had already been pretty sad before the call, but having to pack her sister's things had just made their new reality so real. She was really gone.

"How… how are you holding up?" he asked painfully.

She sighed. "Bad… I've been crying all day to be honest." It felt weird talking to her father now that he knew her secret.

"I see…"

"What about you?" She couldn't even imagine how torn he could be. His whole world had been turned upside down, and his two daughters were not who he thought they were. _And the way they found it out… seeing your daughters having sex must be very unpleasant, but seeing your two daughters having sex with each other…_

He sat on the couch. "It's… it's hard..."

She sat next to him and he continued. "I feel like I'm losing you and I fear I… I already lost Anna..." he sobbed and Elsa could see tears falling from his face and rolling down his cheeks. Her heart clenched in her chest. She had never seen her father cry, and knowing that it was her fault just added to her misery.

Her own eyes began tearing up again and she suddenly hugged him. He hugged her back and cried loudly. "I'm so sorry dad… I'm so sorry..."

She took comfort in her father's hug and let all the tears left in her get away. They cried together until he put some distance between them and he dried his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Damn I haven't cried like that for ages."

Elsa tried to calm herself. "I really am sorry… I don't know why I'm like this… I swear I did everything I could to fight it..."

"Anna told us… why didn't you tell us when it happened? We could have gone through this together."

"I was too afraid. And too disgusted. I didn't want you to know how fucked up I was."

"It's… it's ok, Elsa. We'll get through it, ok? You and Anna are the most important things in my life. I won't let this family fall apart."

The words were so relieving that she almost cried again.

"You're going to put some distance between yourself and your sister, and the psychiatrists will find a way to fix it, right?"

Elsa didn't have the heart to tell him that she doubted it and so she stayed quiet. But deep down, she knew that nothing would make her love for Anna disappear.

"I… I want us to be like we were before. I want you and Anna to be able to be together, to be the best sisters we always thought you were."

She nodded.

"She… she told us you've been feeling like that for four years?"

"Yes… that's why I wanted to come here. In Corona. To put some distance between us."

"But… why didn't you say you didn't want Anna to come here?"

"I… I guess a part of me loved the idea that we could live together. When I realized it was too much, I told her she had to go. But she was so sad… I told her I was in love with her, thinking she would go away."

"But she didn't."

"No…"

He hugged her again. "Don't worry, everything will go back to normal soon."

"I hope so." But Elsa didn't really know what she hoped for and what normal was. She wanted their family to be normal again, she wanted to stop hurting her dad, but she also couldn't forget how happy she had been during all those months living with Anna and being her girlfriend as well as her older sister.

"I'm glad you're wiser than Anna. She… well, she's still a teenager, and she's been really hard on us these last two days."

"Weren't you too?"

"I… I guess we were. We just don't know how to deal with all this. We weren't prepared."

"Please… go easy on her."

"I'll do my best." He stood up and breathed out. "Ok! I should collect her things and go now. I still have a long road to get back to Arendelle."

"Ok. Let me help you." They took her things and brought them back to his car.

"Bye, Elsa. Don't hesitate to call us if you're feeling down or if you want anything, ok?"

"Ok."

He hugged her one last time. "And know that I love you. Despite everything."

She struggled not to sob. "I love you too dad."

He broke the hug and drove away. Elsa went back home, and wandered aimlessly in the flat. It felt so empty now. Her desk wasn't covered with her sister's drawings and books anymore, and their closet was half-empty. And, of course, Anna wasn't here anymore.


	70. Psychologist

Anna was woken up by loud knocks on the door. She got up and groaned. She hadn't slept well. The bed was too small, and she needed a real pillow. She stood up and half-opened her door to see who dared to wake her up so early. It was Aurora. She was already wide awake and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey neighbour!"

"Hey..."

"I still can't believe that you'll be living here now." She had seen her friend last night, and it turned out that Aurora's room was two rooms away from her, down the corridor.

"Yeah... me neither..."

"Come on, it not that bad. Well, I guess it can't be as nice as being in your own flat."

Anna stayed quiet. She had started decorating her room with drawings already, but it still wasn't feeling homely at all. And her furniture only consisted of a small bed, a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe. She had big windows, though. She had told Aurora that her parents had forced her to come here because they wanted her to have better grades.

"Anyway, you should hurry if you don't want to have a cold shower."

"Why? It's still early."

"Sometimes, there's not enough hot water for everyone. Especially if some bitch spends an hour in there. Oh, and breakfast is at seven twenty."

"Ok..." She was going to miss having breakfast with her sister too.

"Come on don't make that face."

Anna tried to hide her annoyance and grabbed her things before following Aurora. There were several cabins, most of them already occupied, and they split up. It felt weird showering in a cabin like that, with other people next to her. Some were talking, and one even sang horribly, which made the others laugh.

They had breakfast next, and Aurora asked her something she really didn't know how to answer.

"So, how's Elsa by the way?"

"Hmm?"

"Elsa? Your bombshell of a sister?" _Don't talk about her like that!_ She guessed Elsa was a bombshell. But Elsa was _her_ bombshell, and she didn't want other people to talk about her that way.

"She's ok."

"I know I kind of fucked up last time, but do you think I could get another shot?"

"No. You're not her type."

"Oh! And what's her type?"

 _Shorter, red hair, and related_. She went with Esmeralda's description instead. "Raven hair, green eyes, older than her, and one hell of a body."

"Really? Hmm... I could always dye my hair."

Anna almost laughed out loud. "Yeah... good luck meeting the other criteria though."

"Does she only date brunettes?"

"Umm... yeah."

"Do you have pictures of her exes on your phone?"

"Nope. I don't have my phone anyway."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." It felt good to talk about Elsa, but she excused herself and left as soon as she could. She hoped that Kristoff would come early today, and she waited for him in the yard.

He did arrive earlier than usual and he hugged her when they met.

"I'm really sorry for you Anna."

"Yeah... thanks. Tell me, how's Elsa?"

He sighed. "She really isn't doing good, as you can expect. I saw her right after your parents left and she was completely in shock. Rapunzel stayed with her the whole night though. Yesterday too."

Anna couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy knowing that Rapunzel had slept in their bed with Elsa. _Don't be stupid, they're best friends! And she's straight. She does make some weird remarks about Elsa sometimes though… stop, don't get paranoid! She only wants to help!_

"I'm glad. At least she's got support."

"Yeah... What about you?"

"I feel like I'm living in prison. And I only begin to realize how lucky I was to live with her before."

"Yeah. It's going to be weird coming to school on my own from now on."

"Sorry. Anyway, did Elsa tell you if my parents made a deal with her?"

"What? No. What kind of deal?" So she told him everything about her weekend and about how her mother had tried threatening her to bring Elsa back to Arendelle. She also told him about the phone conversation she had had with Elsa the morning before, and it really surprised him.

"That's... weird. Maybe you're right."

"I hope so. I don't think I could take it if she really thinks we should... break up?"

He nodded. "I'm sure she has other motives. She loves you."

"Could you give her a message from me?"

"Of course. I was expecting you to ask for my phone actually."

"I wrote her a letter yesterday evening. She said she doesn't want me to call, but she didn't say anything about writing to her, right?" She would have done it anyway. "So could you give it to her?"

"Of course Anna." She handed him the envelope and he stuck it in his bag.

"So tell me again how much of a badass you've been this weekend!" He said cheerfully and they laughed together at what she had said to her parents. She realized that it was the first time she had laughed since the moment her parents had walked in on her and Elsa, and she was already feeling a bit better when the bell rang.

* * *

When the school day was over, Anna was almost glad she had to go to the shrink, because it meant she didn't have to go back to her prison cell immediately. She walked out of the school and wondered what prevented her from just going to see Elsa. _I guess they'll take me back to Arendelle for good_...

She took the bus and all she could think about was getting off and taking another one that would take her straight to her sister, but she managed to convince herself that it was better to wait for a safer opportunity.

She arrived at the address her mother had given her and searched for the doctor she had to meet. A cute secretary asked her to wait in the waiting room and she did as she was told. She still didn't have her phone, and didn't really want to talk to anyone in the room, so she picked up a magazine and started reading it, but she was quickly called inside.

She got up and she had to admit she was feeling a bit stressed.

A middle-aged woman with short dark hair and wearing a dark navy skirt and suit welcomed her.

"Hi Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you. Have a seat, please." She gestured towards a couch and sat on an armchair just opposite.

"So the couch thing isn't a cliché?" she asked as she sat down.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. I take it this is your first time visiting a psychologist?" She seemed kind enough, but Anna wasn't going to get charmed.

"Yes."

"So could you tell me why you're here?"

"My sister and I are in love."

"What do you mean by 'in love'?"

"Well... I love her."

"But why did you say you are _in_ love?"

Anna actually wondered if the psychologist was aware of her so-called problem or not. _Nah, she's just manipulating you._

"Because sisters don't usually love each other like that."

"Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"No." _But I know damn well that it's not usual!_

"Have you ever been in love with someone else?"

Anna wondered for a few seconds, but it was obvious that she hadn't loved Hans. "No."

The woman in front of her stayed quiet for a while and Anna wondered if she had to say more. "But I know it's true love." she said to defend herself.

"True love?"

Anna felt like she had to justify her love for Elsa, as if the woman doubted that it was real. "Yeah. I always want to be with her. I always think about her. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I see her. And I always want to touch her or kiss her."

"Do you do it? Kiss her?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Why do you think you love her? What's so great about your sister?"

Anna sighed. "She's so kind and generous. And smart. And she always understands me. We're really close. I trust her completely. There is a very strong bond between us. And she's really beautiful too. Like the most beautiful woman I know." She saw the doctor smile as she spoke.

"So there's physical attraction too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sexual attraction?"

"Yes. I guess you know why I'm here. Our parents caught us having sex."

"And what do you think about that?"

"About being forced to come here?" She nodded and Anna shrugged. "I know for sure that you're not going to make me change my mind. So I guess it's a waste of time."

"Really? Why would I want to change your mind?"

 _She's starting to piss me off with all her questions!_ "Because society thinks it's wrong to fuck your sister."

"Indeed. And what do _you_ think?"

"I think it's bullshit."

"You can't see why it's considered wrong?"

"I... yes, I can understand. But it's not wrong in _our_ case." She waited for another question but nothing came. "I mean, I get why incest is considered bad. It's about the children you could have. They could be retarded or I don't know what. But it clearly isn't a risk in a homosexual relationship, right? So I get it that, from there, everyone considers it's a bad thing. But if you think about it, there's no problem about our relationship."

"Do you think children are the only issue about incest?"

"I... I guess it's also related to rapes and everything. Children being abused by uncles or things like that..." Once again, she waited for a reply that wasn't coming. "But my sister and I are fully consenting. Both of us."

"When did it start?"

"A few months ago."

"You didn't have these feelings before? They just appeared?"

Anna sighed. "I've always been really close to her. Much more than sisters usually are. And in hindsight I know I sometimes had a really inappropriate behavior for being her sister. I knew that it was a bit strange, but I only figured it out when I learned that Elsa was in love with me."

"And during your childhood, can you remember if she ever kissed you or touched you?"

"What?! What are you insinuating? No, she never took advantage of me! And she only got those feelings later!"

"You don't have to get angry, I'm just trying to understand everything. Are you completely sure it's not just really strong sibling love?"

"Yes."

"What about sex?"

"Huh... what about sex?"

"Was it frequent?"

"Uh, yes, I guess."

"How often on average?"

"Huh... five or six times a week?"

"Was it good?"

" .yeah." She felt a bit flustered, but she wasn't going to be intimidated. "Awesome, actually."

"Have you ever had sex with someone else?"

"No. But I can tell you it was pretty intense with my sister."

She smiled again. "I'm sure I don't need to know the details of that. I'll trust you, or we'll come back to it another time if you want to. You said it yourself, you're both girls. Did you have girlfriends before?"

"Not really. I kissed a girl once though. And I feel attracted to both genders."

"Let's imagine that Elsa isn't your sister. Would you say your relationship is healthy?"

"Of course. Even with her being my sister." Anna was growing annoyed. What were they getting at anyway? "Listen... I know you're just doing your job, but... seriously, I love her. And it's not a teenage crush or a weird psychological disease. She's the one for me, that's all. I want to live with her, even if I have to hide it to everyone. I... I just want to be with her..." she suddenly felt so powerless.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes..." she tried hard not to cry. She really did miss her sister. It had only been three days, but they had never been separated for that long.

"Ok. I think we'll stop here for today. We'll see each other next week. And know that even if your parents force you to come, everything you say here is between us, ok?"

Anna nodded and muttered a goodbye before leaving. She only allowed her tears to fall when she left the building and she wiped them with a tissue. She took a deep breath and forced herself to go back to her dorm instead of going to their flat. _I need to make wise decisions. It will be easier to get in touch with her from here, so don't screw up just because you want to see her immediately. And Kristoff must have given her my letter by now._ Anna really wished that her letter would have the desired effects on Elsa.

That night, when she went to bed, she allowed herself to imagine several scenarios in which Elsa came back to her.


	71. Phone Call

Elsa had been distracted all day by her classes, but everything came rushing back when she entered her flat and realized that she was alone in there. She wasn't going to be helping her sister with her homework, they wouldn't cook together, they wouldn't watch a movie snuggled against each other, and they wouldn't end their day kissing in their bed. She wasn't even going to be able to talk to her.

She stumbled inside, dark thoughts invading her brain, and she wondered if it wouldn't be better to just move out and find another place. _I don't need two bedrooms anyway. I'm sure I could find some place cheaper and not so filled with good but nostalgic memories_.

She undressed, noticing that she would love to do that in front of Anna, and she put on her sport clothes. She was going to go out for a run when the door rang. It was Kristoff.

"Hey Kris. How's Anna? Did you see her?"

"Yes. She's... sad. She really misses you."

A small selfish part of her was relieved to know she was missed, but she was concerned about her sister.

"She's written you a letter." He handed it to her and she took it earnestly.

"And she told me about your phone conversation. It's unfair Elsa, you can't do that to her."

"What? You don't understand."

"I think I do understand. But I guess it's all written in here" he said showing Elsa the letter. "Bye Elsa."

"Bye. Thanks for the letter."

He disappeared into his own apartment, and she went back inside her own. She sat on the couch and paused before opening the letter. She knew that the contents would most likely complicate things, but she couldn't just ignore her sister.

She opened it and started reading.

" _Dear sister,_

 _I love you, and I miss you already. I think I have never appreciated every moment we spent together as much as I should have, and I regret it so much now that we can't see each other anymore. Now that we've been separated, I finally realize how lucky I was to have you, and how happy we were during those last few months. It's sad that I have to go through so much despair just to realize all this._

 _You know I'm better with drawing than with words, but I really want to tell you how much I love you. You're the nicest person I know, and you always know how to make me feel better. I know you perfectly, and I'm not afraid of letting you know everything about me. You're beautiful, much more than you can even imagine, and I want you with all my soul and body._

 _You're the one that makes me happy, and you're irreplaceable. I miss my big sister, and I miss my girlfriend, and no one will ever be able to take your place for any of those roles. I know you're still afraid because we're sisters, and you fear our parent's opinion. I know our mother threatened you. I can only imagine what she told you, but I guess it has to do with me being happy._

 _Just know that I won't be happy without you, wherever I am or whatever I'm doing. If you want me to be happy, just like I want you to be happy, you just have to tell me you love me and that you'll wait for me. You may think that I could live a normal cheerful life without you, but I won't. I need you in my life, and I really wish I could explain it better than that. Nothing will ever compete with you._

 _So please, I'm begging you, don't try to push me away. I have a plan for us. You just have to call Kris on his phone tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you everything. Also, I really want to hear your voice. I miss you so much,_

 _Your little sister, and lover, Anna._ "

Elsa wiped the tears on her cheeks and took out the second paper in the envelope. It was a drawing of Anna and her at the ski resort, sleeping soundly in each other's arms in front of the fireplace. They were both so beautiful and looked so happy.

She took out her phone and called her best-friend.

"Yes Elsa?"

"I... I need your help."

"Sure. Want me to come to your place?"

"No... it's fine. But I need you to be honest and fair."

"Ok, I'm listening." She sounded serious.

"Anna sent me a letter. A moving one, in which she tells me she loves me and can only be happy if we're together."

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"I... I don't know what to do."

"What choice do you have?"

"Either I tell her it's the same for me and I try to fight with her… she says she's got a plan by the way. Or I continue pushing her away and I pray for her to find someone else and get a shot at a normal life."

"Could you really put yourself and her through so much pain?"

"I... I guess I could if it allows her to be happier for her entire life."

"Do you think _you_ will be happy if you two broke up?"

"I don't think so."

"So why would she get over it either?"

"But... even if it's true... what about our parents? They... they will never allow us to be a couple."

"I... I guess it all comes back to this. Would you choose Anna, or your parents? I'm afraid that there's no way you can keep both."

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Do you even think you could go back to Anna being just your sister? I'm not sure you could get your family back together like before, even if you broke up with her."

"But my father... he was so devastated. Our family is so important to him."

"I'm sorry Elsa, but there's no happy ending to this. Maybe one day they would accept it, but right now, you have to make a choice. So... Anna, or your parents?"

"Anna... of course."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"I... now I just have to accept the idea that I'm destroying my parents' lives."

"I know it sucks Elsa, but you have to think about yourself too. You can't always think about others and try to make everything good. Sometimes life sucks and you have to take care of yourself. And you said Anna has a plan, I'm sure she can surprise us."

"Yes... I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks."

"No problem. And I'm glad you made this choice. I want you to be happy, and I couldn't stand the idea of you and Anna growing apart. She needs you, and you need her too."

"Thanks. Bye Rapz."

"Bye. And you know you can come sleep at our place if you want."

"Sure." She hung up and crashed on the couch. She remembered how devastated her father had been the day before, and how hopeful he had been that everything was going to get better eventually. _I'm going to crush his heart_. But Rapunzel was right, there was no happy ending, no wonderful way to keep everyone satisfied, and someone had to get hurt because of her. And if she had to choose between Anna and anyone else, she would always choose her little sister.

She spent the night thinking about what she would tell her sister and what they could do to make things better for themselves, and for the first time since last Saturday, she woke up hopeful and not on the verge of tears. She prepared quickly and rang her neighbor's door.

Kris' father opened up. "Hello Elsa."

"Hi, sir. I was just wondering if Kris wanted a ride to school. I'm heading to the university and I could drop him on the way." This way he would be there sooner, and she would have more time to speak with her sister.

"Sure, that's nice of you. I'll ask him."

Kris came out a minute later, ready to go.

"I was planning on walking there, but it seems like you can't do without me."

She waited for them to be in the elevator to answer.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just need your phone there as soon as possible."

"Does this mean you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I'm going to hurt people, but not Anna."

"Good."

Elsa drove over the limit and they arrived quickly. "Well, I have never been this early. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. Don't forget to turn your phone on."

He left and she decided to leave and drive to her university. It would be too tempting to go see Anna if she was parked just a few meters away from her.

She took out her phone once she was parked and called Kristoff. Anna picked up immediately and Elsa felt strangely anxious.

"Anna?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so sorry for what I told you last time…"

"It's ok, I understand."

"You know I love you, right? I… I just wanted things to be easier for you."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand you, it's ok. But I'm glad you changed your mind! I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too Anna… the flat feels so empty without you. How is it at the dorm? Do you eat well? Do you have friends near you?"

"It's… ok." Judging by the tone of her sister's voice, Elsa had doubts about it. "I mean, it's small, and I don't even have the Internet. And I have to get up super early without my big sister to cuddle with..."

Elsa chuckled. "I miss our cuddles too." She just wanted to hug her little sister tight and never let her go. _It was a good idea to come here before calling her_.

"And it's lonely. I mean, there's people around. Some friends, even. But I want to tell you about my day and everything. I have so much to tell you about."

"I know! Me too. What about your homework?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I had anything else to do. But it was way better doing it on your lap and being able to steal a few kisses." Elsa closed her eyes and she could see her cute sister on her knees, resting against her chest while they did her homework.

"We… we need to see each other. I need to see you and touch you." said the blonde.

"Yes, we'll figure something out."

"But we really can't get caught. Our parents are going to send you back to Arendelle if they suspect anything."

"Yeah. I can't go out except on the days I'm going to the shrink. We could see each other briefly before or after the session. I came back a bit late on purpose yesterday and no one told me anything."

"You saw the psychologist yesterday? How was it? What did she tell you?"

"Umm… it was fine, I guess. She asked a lot of questions but wasn't too judging. But I made it clear that it was useless anyway."

Elsa smiled. "Dad told me you've been hard on them this weekend too."

"Yeah, they deserve it. How dare they separate us, seriously? And they've been so frustrating. Keeping me locked inside, blackmailing you, threatening me as well… dad even hit me."

"What?!" Elsa was shocked.

"Yeah. He slapped me on the way back to Arendelle."

"How… how could he do that?" Shock was slowly replaced by anger.

"Well, I guess I was a bit aggressive."

"But still… I can't..." At least now she knew she would be less remorseful about hurting them.

"It's ok, fuck them anyway. We don't need them, and I swore to them they would never see me again once I turn eighteen."

"Really? But we do need them..."

"Why? To be told we can't be together? So that they can separate us?"

"But… we need money."

"So what? I'll give up school and find a job. I want to be an artist anyway. Who needs diplomas for that?"

"What?! That was your plan? There's no way I'm letting you drop school." Elsa had thought about that possibility during the night. "But I can find a part time job. Plenty of students do it, and I have enough time. It won't hurt my studies."

"I don't know… I mean it could help, but I'm not sure it would be enough to support both of us."

"For now I don't want you to talk about leaving school. I'll work during the summer and maybe you can too. I'm going to search for a job as soon as possible. I'll save up as much money as I can until you're eighteen, and then it will help us until you've finished high-school. Ok?"

"Humpf."

"There's absolutely no way I'm letting you quit school. Once you're in college you can find a part-time job too."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Anna said as the school bell rang.

"Damn, already?" said Anna. "I need to go sis..."

"Ok. I love you Anna. Hang tight, we'll be back together soon."

"Sure. I love you too sis… contact me again soon please."

"Of course. See you soon."

She didn't want to hang up and neither did Anna, and they continued sharing sweet nothings until Kris ended up taking his phone back.

"Ok, that's enough! I don't want my phone to get taken. Bye!"

"Bye Kris. Tell Anna I love her."

"I think she heard it the first ten times!"

Elsa went to class with a smile on her face, and it was still on when she met Flynn and Rapunzel for lunch.

"Oh, what happened to gloomy Elsa?"

"I called my sister! It's hard for her, but we'll get through it."

"Really?! That's so great to hear" said Rapunzel. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, it's not the best plan ever. We're going to wait one year until Anna is eighteen, and then we'll live on our own. I'm going to find a job right now and save up some money."

"Oh. Ok. You know you can both crash at our place too if you need" said Flynn.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But I think we can make it on our own. I have a full year to save up, and then only half a year until Anna is in college and can find a part-time job too."

"Sure. That sounds plausible. Isn't it going to be too hard not seeing her for a full year though?"

"I… we'll find a way." And even if they didn't, Elsa knew that they would both wait, however long it would take.

When her afternoon classes finally ended, Elsa was ready to go find a job. But first, she had to buy something.


	72. Job Hunting

When Anna woke up the next day, she felt good. Not great, because she had spent the night in her ridiculously small bed in the prison cell that was her room instead of being in her sister's arms in their queen-sized bed, but good enough. The call from Elsa the previous day had really boosted her morale, and she was really happy to have been able to speak with her sister even if it had been brief. Also, she was glad that Elsa had given up the idea of pushing her away and now wanted to fight alongside her.

What she hoped was that Elsa would call her every morning on Kris' phone so that they could at least keep in touch until her next shrink session. _Damn I'm going to suffocate her with kisses and hugs_. She had a smile on her face when she got out of her room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She hurried to get prepared and rushed outside once she had finished breakfast. Kristoff arrived soon after and she ran to him.

"Did Elsa say she was going to call me?"

"Hey, good morning to you too Anna. I'm fine, thank you! What about you?"

"Raaah, don't waste my precious time and give me your damn phone!"

"Nope!"

"What? Why?"

"Because that's my phone."

Anna couldn't decide if he was pulling her leg or not. "Come on, Kris!"

"I got a gift for you from Elsa though."

"Huh?"

He took out a small wrapped box from his bag and gave it to her. Anna hoped it was what she thought it was, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. A small paper on it said "For my sweet little sister. I love you." She easily recognized her sister's handwriting and melted at the words. She carefully took the paper away and put it in her purse. Then, she opened the gift and was overjoyed to see that it was indeed what she had hoped for. A phone.

She quickly turned it on and went to the contacts list. There was only one, _Best sis ever_ , and she immediately called her.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hi sis! Thank you so much for the gift!"

"Well, it's not completely free. You have to call me at least once a day in exchange."

"No problem with that!"

"Good! So, how was your night?"

They talked for the few minutes they had left before the start of school, and then Anna hung up, after having promised to call Elsa at lunch and after school. Things were getting better already. They could make it work.

* * *

Elsa was glad to know that she would be able to call Anna whenever she wanted. And she figured it would help her sister fight the loneliness of her situation as well as occupy her on the evenings. She picked up her laptop and sat on her bed. It was time to search for jobs if she wanted to be able to support them financially once Anna turned eighteen.

She only had classes in the afternoon today, and she had decided to spend the morning searching. She went through the ads, and quickly realized that the best thing she could do was to go back to being a waitress. The pay had been good thanks to the tips, and she had some experience with it now. Maybe she could even get a recommendation letter from her former boss.

She waited for a while and then decided to call the bar. She had nothing to lose in asking. She searched for the number on the Internet and called, hoping he would be there.

"Good morning, I'm Cindy. What can I do for you?"

"Oh." She had hoped Cindy wouldn't be the one to answer, but this was just her luck.

"Uh… is there a problem? Who are you?"

"It's Elsa."

"Oh." A blank. "How are you?"

"Uh, good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"How's Olaf?" She had gotten absolutely no news of him since the time he had told her that she needed to see a shrink. Well, now she was.

"I guess he's ok. We've split up two months ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. I've found a really nice guy since then."

"Hmm, glad to know that."

"What about you? Are you… uh… still with Anna?"

"It's … complicated."

"No shit."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still don't know if she's your sister, your girlfriend or both. Or neither. It seems I get a new version every time I see you. Anyway, I guess you didn't call to get news about Olaf?"

"Not really. I'm actually looking for a job as a waitress."

"Uh… are you back in Arendelle? Actually you're in luck, I'm looking for one."

"No, I'm still in Corona. But I hoped the boss could maybe write me a recommendation letter."

"Well, I'm the boss now! So I guess the question is, what are you willing to do to get one?... Just kidding."

"Oh, really? Congratulations then."

"He still owns it, but I'm in charge."

"So… could you do it?"

"Sure. You did good, so I'll be honest. I'll just make sure not to mention that you bang your sister and it should be ok."

"..." Elsa didn't really know how to take it. If Cindy joked about it, did that mean she was kind of ok with it? Or was it an insult?

"Sorry, are we not close enough for that kind of joke?"

"Uh, no, I was just a bit surprised."

"Well, I guess it's finally your turn to be surprised. You really took me by surprise last time. Although it did make sense about the fake dating. Seriously, you're one of a kind, Elsa."

"Thanks…. I guess?"

"Oh, before I get to that letter! Tell me, did you have sex in the locker room the day she visited you during your break?"

"What? No! We would never do that in a public space."

"Well, Olaf did catch you making out at the party."

"We were just kissing! And we weren't even together when I was working with you."

"Oh? I kind of thought you two always had been… close. Like really close. Like discovering your changing bodies together… practicing kissing..."

"Well you've certainly thought about this. But, sorry, nothing of that kind."

"Explaining to your little sister how to properly masturbate… showing her how a dildo works..."

"I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." She could feel her cheeks flushing and she was a bit horrified by what Cindy implied.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. But you owe me."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry for lying. Again."

"Yeah, I get it. Ok I'm gonna stop teasing you. Text me your e-mail and I'll send the letter to you in a few hours."

"Thanks a lot! Bye, Cindy."

"Bye! You should come to the bar one day when you're back in Arendelle."

"Ok, I'll do that. I don't go back often though."

"No rush. Good luck with the job hunting."

"Thanks. See you." She hung up and realized that it had gone way better that she had thought it would.

* * *

Anna had an art class tonight and so she finished school later than usual. She went to eat with the others right after, and then she went back to her room. She sat on her bed and called Elsa with her new phone, hoping her sister would have some time to chat.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey pumpkin." Anna liked the pet name. "Had a nice day?"

"Yep, I had an art class tonight. What about you?"

"Good enough. I searched for a job and guess who wrote me a recommendation letter?"

"Umm… Your old boss from the bar?" Elsa had never worked anywhere else, so that was easy.

"Cindy, actually."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. And she's not with Olaf anymore, by the way."

"Serves him right."

Elsa chuckled. "He's a nice guy."

"Not in my opinion. First he wanted to date you, so I hated him from the start. And then he was against us being together. So he can rot in hell for all I care."

"Well, Cindy wanted to date me too."

"Hmpf. I guess I'm gonna end up hating a lot of people."

"But she did write me a letter. So I guess she's helped us right?"

"That's getting complicated. Let's say that places her in the "neutral acquaintances" category then. So, does that mean you're planning on being a waitress again?"

"Yeah. I just hope I can get a job somewhere fancier than a bar. Maybe a restaurant or something. The tips would be better."

"Yeah and there would be fewer risks of people hitting on you!"

"Jealous much?"

Anna laughed. "Of course! I can't even see you, much less flirt with you."

They spoke about their day for a while.

"Hang on, I'm gonna change and get into bed." She quickly undressed and put on a t-shirt. Now that she wasn't sleeping with Elsa anymore, she had switched her sexy nightgowns for more casual sleepwear.

"Ok, good. Are you still there?"

"Sure. Hmm…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" _Is she doing what I think?_

"I just have an old short T-shirt and panties..."

"Oh… which one?"

"The small white ones, with the blue stripes."

"I see… they don't hide that much of your bottom if I remember correctly..."

"Yeah. Would you like me to take them off?"

"Y… yeah, I'd like that." _Naughty sis!_ She could hear her sister's breathing getting irregular.

She commented every movement on the phone. "I put my thumbs on the hem and I'm pulling them down slowly around my thighs… it reveals my smooth pussy. I'm sliding them down over my bare legs. They're on my ankles right now."

"Damn…"

"What about you sis?"

"I'm in my nightdress."

"Take it off."

"Done."

"Are your boobs free? Give me details."

"Yeah… my nipples are hard and I'm playing with them." Anna closed her eyes and imagined the scene. She had no trouble picturing her sister's heavy breasts and she could feel herself getting really horny.

"I want you to put your hand in your panties sis."

"Mhmm. Done."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes… Yes I am."

"For your sister?"

"Yes."

"Slowly rub your pussy, thinking about me. I'm doing the same thing." She could easily picture Elsa touching herself in her mind, and she rubbed herself to ease the arousal bubbling up inside her.

"I… I am… I'm so horny pumpkin."

 _Damn her voice is so sexy!_ "Imagine I'm down there licking you."

"Yeah… yeah. With your big green eyes looking at me while you eat me out hungrily."

Anna arched her back and slid two fingers inside herself. She could feel herself getting so close already. "I'm so wet sis. I'm gonna cum thinking about you."

"Wait… wait..."

She could hear her sister moan and getting closer and it drove her mad. But she understood what Elsa meant and she tried to slow herself down. _Or maybe I could push her a bit._

"Oh sis… sis I want you so bad… show me how much you love your sweet innocent little sister..." She used the same words that were on the gift, and she knew how much hearing her moan 'sis' turned Elsa on.

"Fuck! Oh my… Anna! Oh my god!" Elsa screamed as she came, and Anna came too, moaning into the phone as the orgasm hit her in powerful waves. She made sure to be loud enough for her sister to hear it through the phone. As usual, she had no trouble hearing Elsa herself.

"Oh god! Anna..." The redhead enjoyed the waves of pleasure and tried to focus on her sister's moans as she quivered and shook.

It took them both some minutes to catch their breath.

"Well… that was intense." said the redhead.

"Yeah. I never expected that I'd do that one day."

"Having phone sex with your sister?"

"Huh… having phone sex on its own."

Anna chuckled. "I guess we're in a kind of long-distance relationship."

"Except the distance isn't physical."

"Yeah… I really hope we can find a way to see each other soon. In the meantime, phone sex is good." And Anna was sure that they could easily spice it up.

"I love you Anna. It may be long, but I'll wait, and then we'll be together no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Damn you made me so horny. It was actually really good, considering we were each on our own."

"Yeah… right now is when I would hold you in my arms until you fell asleep… I miss hugging you."

"That I can promise you'll be able to do soon. Is it weird if I tell you I miss your boobs?"

Elsa burst out laughing. "Yeah, kinda."

"I mean, seriously, this pillow is fucked up." She turned around and tried to find a comfortable spot.

"I could give you one from the flat. You know you had a bed of your own in here? One you never ever slept in."

"Told you from the start we only needed one room. But you never listen to me!" Anna said playfully.

They continued talking for a while, but her eyes soon closed by themselves and she fell asleep on the phone, heart full of love and hope.


	73. Reunion

Days went by and the two sisters fell into the habit of calling each other in the morning when they woke up and in the evening after classes or before going to sleep. They had just hung up, and Anna was thinking about the next day. She was going to see the shrink again tomorrow, and it meant that she was finally going to see her sister. Elsa was supposed to wait for her after her session outside the building, and Anna knew that they wouldn't have much time, but she really wanted to see Elsa and be able to touch her.

She was fantasizing about the meeting when she heard moans through the wall. She listened carefully and quickly understood that those were moans of pleasure. It was a bit weird to hear them, but she couldn't really do something about it. _Damn I hope she didn't hear me as much yesterday_. The two sisters had continued their phone sex sessions and they were getting really good at it.

The moans changed into screams of pleasures and Anna wondered if her neighbor was alone. _That's a lot of noise for someone on her own. Could she be with someone...?_ She tried to hear if there were two different voices, but couldn't manage to figure it out. It also really surprised her that her neighbour could be a lesbian. Or bi. Her neighbor was a popular girl at school, pretty bitchy, and she wasn't much different from the stereotypical cheerleaders you could see in most American TV series. Curiosity was winning over her, but Anna couldn't really barge in to satisfy it. _I'll ask Aurora tomorrow, maybe she knows something._

She tried to mute the noises coming from the next room and fell asleep thinking about Elsa and their soon-to-be reunion.

She woke up the next morning and decided not to call her sister. She knew Elsa wasn't going to college this morning, and she didn't want to wake her up. Instead, she followed the routine that she was getting used to. She had breakfast with Aurora and brought up the subject of her neighbor.

"Do you know if Alison is gay?"

"What? No way!"

"Hmm... "

"Where does that come from? Tell me!"

Anna laughed. Aurora really was into gossipping. "I... heard her yesterday. I'd say she had a really nice evening."

"Oh.. Maybe she got herself a new vibrator."

"Nah... I don't think so."

"I think she's got a boyfriend. He's in college or something."

"Damn... you think she could be cheating on him? With a girl from the dorm?"

"Who knows? But I heard that there were ways to get people into the dorm... I mean, people get lonely and we're in high school after all."

"What? Really? How do I do that?" Anna couldn't believe it. _I need to bring Elsa in!_

"Whoa. Is there someone I'm not aware of? I thought you were single."

"I never said that."

"Damn, am I the only one who can't find someone? Did you ask Elsa if she wanted to see me?" Aurora had been pestering her about that all week, and Anna hadn't even spoken of it with her sister.

"Yeah... you really made a bad impression. She doesn't want to see you again."

"Fuck! I really screwed up!"

"So, how do I get someone in my room? I really need this."

"You know, I'm single, we're both in need of some affection... I'm sure your mysterious boyfriend wouldn't mind if we had some hot action to spend the time during these long nights to come..."

"Aurora..."

"What? Are you sure you're straight? Maybe you'd love it. Gotta try first."

 _If only you knew_. "The hot sister is out of your league, so you're falling back on the other one?"

"Hey, you're hot too! I really wouldn't mind experimenting with you. I'm sure we'd have a really nice time."

Anna glared at her friend and Aurora sighed. "Damn, I really have no luck with the Wynters."

"Maybe you should change your technique. Anyway... how do I fucking get someone into the dorm?!"

"I don't know! But I guess you could ask your neighbor. If she fucked with her boyfriend last night, I'm pretty sure she knows what you want."

"Huh... I'll try to ask her."

* * *

Anna tried to speak with Allison all day, but Allison was never alone and she wasn't going to barge into a conversation and say "Hey I heard you fuck yesterday, can you tell me if you got your boyfriend inside or if you were cheating on him with one of the girls at the dorm?", so she waited.

And at the end of the day, she still hadn't asked her neighbour, but she had other things in mind. She was finally going to see Elsa again. She quickly left the school and took the bus to the shrink. She was a bit early, but she didn't have to wait too long for her psychologist to appear and tell her to come in.

"Have a seat Anna. So, how are you doing? You look happier than last week."

"Hmm, yes." _I'm gonna see my sister again!_ She wanted to scream it and shake the psychologist by the shoulders.

"Any reasons for that?"

"I think I got used to my new situation."

"Do you still miss Elsa?"

"Of course." She had agreed with Elsa that they were going to pretend as if things were getting better and that the therapy was working. "I mostly miss my sister though."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss my sister more than my girlfriend."

"So you can make the distinction between the two?" the psychologist sounded surprised.

 _Not really._ "Of course. I'm no genius, but I'm well aware that you're not supposed to fuck your sister senseless." Anna would love to unsettle the woman, but she really seemed unshakable.

"So what do you miss exactly?" she replied, unmoved.

"Talking with her. Telling her about my day, watching TV, asking her for advice about my clothes and stuff."

"So you don't really miss the physical contact?"

Anna feigned a sigh. "I do. I miss hugging her." _And fondling her breasts._ "And I wouldn't mind kissing her." _Everywhere._

"I see. Would you stop her if she wanted to have sex with you?"

Anna knew that they had plenty of time, and that it would be suspicious if it seemed the change was too sudden. "No, why would I? I'd enjoy it, and she would too."

The conversation changed towards her parents and society in general and Anna answered every question, but without too much enthusiasm. She also couldn't stop looking at the time to count the minutes left before she could see Elsa. Five minutes.

"You keep watching the time. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah, my friends are waiting for me at the dorm for a group project."

"Oh, I see. Well, I think we've done enough for today. You can go if you want."

"Oh? Thanks! See you next week then."

"Goodbye Anna."

The redhead quickly left and went to the place she had agreed on with Elsa. It was really close, and at least they wouldn't be just outside the building. _Please, be early!_

Anna arrived at the place and she spotted her sister from afar. She wanted to cry as she saw her. Elsa was wearing a knee-length skirt and a tank top, and her long blond hair was flowing in the wind. Anna could feel butterflies in her stomach, and she stopped for a moment to observe her sister. She had almost forgotten how beautiful her sister was. The skirt revealed her marvelous legs, and the tank top had a low neckline that showed plenty of cleavage. The blonde turned around and smiled at her, which made Anna's heart skip a beat. _Those blue eyes... and that smile..._ The redhead felt like she was falling in love all over again.

Anna began running toward her and Elsa joined her halfway, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. This time, Anna couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she started sobbing into her sister's chest.

"I... I missed you so much sis..."

"Shhh... don't cry pumpkin." Elsa kissed her on the head. "I missed you too. But we're together now, right?"

Anna tightened her hug and she didn't care if it was too tight. She wanted to be as close as possible to Elsa. Elsa kept kissing her on the head and saying soothing words, and Anna wished that the moment would never end.

"Anna... we only have a few minutes left..."

The redhead loosened her arms a little and lifted her head to gaze at her sister.

"You're so beautiful, Anna."

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "You're quite stunning too."

"I want to be with you. Forever."

Anna nodded. "We only have to wait a little. And then we'll do just that."

Elsa leaned towards her and Anna closed her eyes. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss and both sisters didn't care who was around them or who could be watching. Anna tried to convey all her love in the kiss, until Elsa leaned back.

"I don't want you to get caught. You should go back..."

"I know... but I really don't want to."

"Trust me, if I followed my desires, I'd kidnap you, put you into my car and drive far away, someplace where no one would ever find us."

"I'd like that."

They both smiled and Elsa kissed her again, briefly. "I know it's hard, but... I don't want to take risks."

"I know... I love you sis."

"I love you too."

Anna kissed her one last time and then left. She made sure not to look back, because she knew it would be hard to resist her desires, and she went back to the dorm. She stopped in front of her neighbor's door on the way back. _Well, why not now?_ She could hear music through the door, which meant that she was inside. She shrugged, and then knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Who is it?!"

"Anna."

"Anna? I don't know any Anna."

"Anna Wynter. I live in the room next to yours."

"Oh. Yeah, I know you." The door opened. "What do you want?"

"Uh... can I come in?"

"I'm no shrink, and I'm not your friend."

 _Don't worry, I already have a shrink, and there's no way I'd want you as a friend._ "I know, don't worry it won't be long."

"Ok, come in then."

Anna entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"So? I'm listening."

"Uh... I heard you yesterday night."

"So what? You're here to complain about the noise? Or are you a prude?" Allison said with an annoyed face.

"No, no. I've got no problem about that."

"So why are you wasting my time?" _Damn, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit friendly!_

"I was wondering... if it was your boyfriend with you... would you tell me how you got him in here...?"

"Oh! Little Anna is sexually frustrated! Who would have thought?"

"I... uh... yeah I guess you could say that." The other girl laughed.

"I didn't know you were with someone. Didn't you dump the big guy?"

"Yeah. I'm with someone else. And I'd really, really like it if this someone else could visit me someday."

"Hmm... there may be a way. What's in it for me?"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not going to risk it for nothing."

"Uuh..." Anna had not anticipated that. "I don't know, what do you want?" She had nothing to give her, not even money.

"Hmm... let me think... are you a math nerd?"

"No...? Why?"

"I have this huge math project to do. I don't understand a thing about it and it's going to take me the whole week. Maybe even the weekend."

"Well... I'm not really good at math, but I know someone who could do it really fast."

"Can I trust you on this?"

"Yeah, she got perfect grades in mathematics at her baccalaureate."

"Impressive! It's a deal then." She looked through her things on the desk and gave Anna a dossier composed of at least six pages.

"So...?"

"There's one of the monitors who agrees to let people come into the school at night. For the right fee."

"Oh. Who?"

"I'm telling you, but you have to swear to keep it a secret. And to be discreet. He could get fired for this."

"I know. That would be terrible."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to get my boyfriend here anymore." Anna hadn't really been thinking of it that way.

"Sure. So?"

"It's Steve. You know him? The young one."

"Oh, yes. He's nice. I think he kinda likes me."

"If you say so. He works at night twice a week."

"So, yesterday and...?"

"Today."

 _Damn, it's too late._ "Ok, thanks! I swear I'll be discreet. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Just get me my homework for next week."

"Sure."

Anna left and entered her room. She had forgotten to ask her how much he wanted to let someone in, but she was ready to give anything to be able to spend one night with her sister. She just had to convince Elsa that it wasn't too risky.


	74. Night Excursion

"And how are you feeling, otherwise?" asked the woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm ok, I guess. To be honest, I still miss Anna." Frankly, Elsa kind of liked these sessions. It felt good to be able to talk about her love for Anna, and she did need answers.

"Well, it's completely natural. After all, you've never been separated for so long before, right?"

"Indeed. It's like... like she's a part of me."

"What about your sexual needs?"

"Umm..." she wasn't going to tell her psychologist about the phone sex, though. "I... think about her when I please myself." Even talking about sex wasn't that difficult with her, in this place.

"Did you try thinking about someone else? Maybe watching pornography?"

"No. I don't really want to."

"But do you think you could?"

"I… I think so." They stayed silent for a while, until Elsa spoke up. "I... I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"When we were still together, I was really... turned on when she played the innocent little girl. Is it... is that normal? I mean..."

"Don't worry, that's just a bit of role-playing. People have all sort of fetishes."

"Ok. I mean... I did get these feelings for her when she was only thirteen." That had always made her sick.

"We went though it already, Elsa. Her body was changing, and you noticed it. And you were going through puberty yourself at this time. There was nothing wrong about that."

"That's... that's a relief."

"I saw you sister twice already, and what strikes me is that she is completely oblivious about incest. Well, she's aware that society disapproves, but she chose to ignore that and has absolutely no shame about her relationship with you. But, you on the other hand, seem to feel guilty. Why is that?"

"I have always been afraid of my love for her. At first, I thought it was a disease. And when she told me she loved me too, I was afraid I had given it to her. That I had contaminated her. I often wondered if it was all my fault."

"Well, if it helps, I can positively say that it isn't. You didn't influence her. And she was old enough to be consenting."

"Humpf... she wouldn't have been if we lived in some other country. That's a little weird, isn't it?"

"Indeed. But I do believe that she was mentally mature enough to make this call. You don't have to worry about that either."

"Aren't you supposed to make me think it's bad to be with her? As of now, you've only been kind and understanding."

This made the woman chuckle. "I'm not here to make you feel bad about yourself. I'm here to make sure you're both in a healthy mental state."

"Does that mean it could be ok for us to be together?"

"Not really. I think that there's a reason you're both in love. If it really is love. Maybe it has to do with this childhood trauma we talked about last time." Elsa had told her about the accident when they were younger and how much it had impacted her.

"Even if it is... I don't think I would want to stop loving her. If it was possible, which I'm not sure."

"Is this love worth it? Considering how you need to hide it? And that your parents would never understand?"

Elsa thought about the few minutes she had spent with Anna two days ago. She had been so cute, so beautiful. And holding her little sister-girlfriend in her arms had made her so happy, even though Anna had been crying. She knew those had been tears of joy and relief, and Elsa longed to see her again, if only for a few minutes.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

The psychologist smiled. "Well, maybe that mental disease of yours is love indeed."

The timer rang and Elsa was a bit disappointed. _An hour already?_

"It seems our time for today is over. I'm glad you're opening up. Your sister is behaving quite differently."

"Oh?"

"She's even started trying to make me think that she's over you. But I'm sure you're aware of that."

"What? No. I mean, we can't even talk to each other."

"Of course you can't." _Is it sarcasm?_ "You're a worse liar than her. Goodbye, Elsa. See you next week."

"Goodbye, doctor." Elsa left quickly to hide her embarrassment, and hoped the psychologist wouldn't share her doubts with their parents. _She did tell me that everything would stay between us, though_.

She went back to her car and started driving. Out of all the places that she had sent resumes to, only three restaurants had responded positively. She had had an interview the day before, and it hadn't gone well. She was heading to another one right now, and she really hoped that it would go better. If she wanted to be able to live with Anna again, she needed money, so she needed this job.

Once there, she looked at herself in her rear view mirror. She rearranged her hair and put on some purple eye-shadow. Then, she got out and straightened her skirt. _Ok, let's do this._

* * *

"So, have you found a way to smuggle your prince charming inside?"

"Yep."

"Oh! When is he coming then?"

"I… I don't know yet." Anna had been trying to find a moment with the monitor alone for two days, but she hadn't had the possibility yet.

"You so have to introduce me to him."

"I don't think I'll have time for that!"

"What, really? You're planning on having sex all night long?" Aurora groaned and hit her head multiple times with the box of cereal. "Damn, I'm so fucking jealous! I need to find someone!"

Anna chuckled. Actually, she wasn't really looking forward the sex part. Well, she was, but what she really craved for was to be able to hug her sister for longer than five minutes. _Damn, what I wouldn't give to cuddle with her for an entire night._ Although she was sure that mind blowing sex would be good too.

"Anna?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"You have to give me every detail afterwards."

"Not happening." _She would lose her mind if she knew that Elsa and I are dating_. She had wondered how her friend would react if she knew. _Knowing her, first thing she'd do would be to ask for a threesome._

"Why are you so cruel?" Aurora whined plaintively.

"I'm not even sure it's going to be possible… I have one last thing to check."

She saw Steeve leave the room from the corner of her eye and quickly stood up. "Sorry, gotta do something! I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll be right there. Not like I have anything else to do. Like meeting with my secret boyfriend. Or asking my hot sister to go on a date with my desperate lonely friend."

Anna didn't stay to listen to her friend lament, and rushed after the monitor. She caught up with him in the corridor.

"Hey Steeve."

"Hi Anna. Is something up?"

"Nope. Uh… Alison told me we could huh… make a deal?"

"Let's go outside." he said in a low voice.

She followed him and he stopped in the middle of the yard. They could easily be seen, but no one was close enough to hear them talking.

"So? What did she tell you?"

"That you could let someone come in for a night."

"I see."

"I… I'd pay, of course."

"You do realize that you have to be discreet about that?"

"Of course! I realize how dangerous this is. I… I just really want this."

"I understand. I was in a dorm during high-school too, and I know it can really feel lonely. Especially if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend outside of school."

"Yeah..."

"Still, I'm asking for twenty bucks."

"Oh. Ok. I can do that."

"And I don't do it for just anyone. I need info to be sure I'm not getting into too much trouble if the guy gets caught."

"Sure."

"Good. So, who is he? Is it Kristoff?"

"Uh...no. Not quite. She's a girl, actually."

"Whoa. This would be the first time I let a girl intrude into the dorm. Are you…?"

"Yes. That's actually why I'm here." _Time for some lies!_ "At the dorm, I mean. My parents figured it out. That I'm a lesbian. They're really homophobic and they decided to put me here so that I can't see my girlfriend anymore."

"I see… that's why they're so strict with you. We're told never to let you leave the school. Except for some appointments once a week."

"Yeah, they force me to see a shrink. They think it's a disease."

"What? Seriously? How old are your folks? That's insane!"

"I know."

"And they're a bit stupid too. Locking you up in a girls dorm because you're homosexual? That's not a smart move."

Anna hadn't thought about that. "Huh… yeah. They think it's really rare."

"Damn. What about your girlfriend? Think you're gonna make it?"

"I don't know. It's hard to be sure she'll stick with me through this. We can't see each other, we can barely talk… that's why I need her to come here so badly."

"Fuck… ok, ok, you got me. I won't even make you pay. But don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure! Thank you so much!"

"I can't stand homophobic people. I'd be happy to help you."

She wanted to hug him thanks, but she remembered that she was a student and he was a monitor. And they were right in the middle of the school.

"I'll give you more info later." He said before leaving. _I've got to tell sis!_

* * *

Anna finished her art classes later and immediately called Elsa when she got back to her room.

"Hi sis!"

"Hey sweetie."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching the last episode of Walking Dead."

"What?! Without me?!"

Elsa chuckled. "Well… we can't really watch it together."

"But… but! You can't watch it without me!"

"Well, to be honest, it's much less interesting watching it alone…"

"Sis… you have to wait for me to come back home."

"Really…? That's in one year… I'll watch it again with you."

"That's not the same."

"You spend half the time hiding away from the screen anyway..."

"Yeah, but I know that you love to play the tough big sister in front of me. And you love comforting me too." she said teasingly.

Elsa sighed on the phone. "You do realize what you're asking me? I've got to wait a full year to know the end! That's like the greatest proof of love I can give you."

Anna laughed. "Thanks sis. I'll make sure to thank you properly then!"

"Well, I won't forget that."

"Anyway, I've got good news!"

"Really? Me too."

"Oh? Let's begin with yours then."

"I've got a job! In a fancy restaurant downtown. The interview went well and they want me to start tomorrow. It's just a few hours a week for now, but they'll have me full-time during the summer."

"Congratulations! That's great. Did the boss flirt with you, though?"

Elsa laughed. "Nah, don't worry. What about your news?"

"Hmm..." Anna knew that she had to tread carefully with this. "What would you say if I told you that there was a way for us to spend a whole night together?"

"I'd ask you who I have to kill?"

Anna chuckled. She hadn't expected such a positive answer. "It won't be necessary."

"So, how do you plan on doing that? You know we can't take the risk of being caught."

"Yeah… there's a monitor at school who lets people come in when he works on night shift. For some money."

"I… I don't really like it."

"I know. But he's a nice guy. I told him my parents had put me here because they know I have a girlfriend and they don't want me to see her. He sympathized and will even let you in for free."

"Anna… it's tempting, really. I'd love to spend the night with you. More that I can say."

"But…?"

"But it's just too risky. What if he learns that we're sisters?

"How would he know that? And even if he did… what's the worst case scenario?"

"Dad and mom would force you to go back to Arendelle."

"We'll find a way to communicate anyway. Just like now. What good is it to be in the same city if we can't even see each other?"

She heard her sister sigh. "But what about your school?"

"Sis… I came here only because of you. I would be in Arendelle if not for you. I'm just here because I wanted to live with you. Sure, I like the art classes. But spending a night together is worth the risk."

She waited for a while, but Elsa finally answered. "Ok. I know it's a bad idea… but I want to see you so much."

"Great! I swear that we'll be careful, don't worry." She had not expected her sister to give in so easily, and realized that Elsa was missing her more than she had thought.

"You really do love me, huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

A few days later, Elsa found herself waiting in her car outside of Anna's school at ten in the evening. She was really anxious and she was shaking a bit. _I never thought I would do something like this._ She took a deep breath and got out, before walking towards the building. The gate was closed and the iron fences were really high, but she saw someone sitting in the little cabin behind the fence.

She walked towards it and pressed the button. The young man behind the glass seemed to hear it and his voice came through the intercom.

"Who are you?"

"I'm.. I'm Anna's girlfriend." It felt so weird, and yet so good, to introduce herself that way.

"Ok! The dorm is over there." He motioned her with his hand. "And don't forget, you have to be out before seven."

"Sure. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Anna is a great student. Have a nice evening."

She nodded and went inside when the gate opened. She walked towards the dorm and made sure nobody could see her. _Fuck, I've never done anything even slightly wrong in high-school, and now I'm breaking in a dorm to spend the night with my girl!_ A part of her was scared, but she had to admit that it was also really thrilling.

She looked at the windows and spotted Anna's. It was one of the only ones with open blinds, and Anna had stuck a drawing to it. Elsa could have entered the dorm by the door and walked to her sister's room, but she didn't want anyone to notice her and so they had agreed that she would climb up.

She beeped Anna's phone and the window opened. Anna's face popped up with a big smile, and Elsa quickly started climbing up to the second floor, holding the bag she had brought in the nook of her arm and hoping the girl living just under Anna wouldn't notice the noise. She finally arrived and crawled into her sister's room.

"I can't believe you're here!" whispered Anna before hugging her close.

Elsa circled her sister's slim waist with her arms and rested her head against Anna's. It felt so good, as if their bodies were made to be together.

"I'm so happy to see you Anna."

"Me too. Now, let me close my window."

"Nope. Not gonna release you."

The redhead chuckled and pushed them towards the window. She closed it while Elsa was still hugging her and laughed. "You'll have to release me some time."

"Nope. I have to leave in nine hours, and I'm not spending a second of that time without you in my arms." She kissed her sister on the head and Anna nuzzled against her chest. "Well, that's ok for me."

Elsa rubbed her sister's back with her hands and started looking around herself.

"Damn you have to live here..."

"Yeah..."

"It's so small. I like the decorations though." The walls were filled with Anna's drawings, and she could see herself on some of them.

"Tried to make it feel like home. Come, let's sit."

Elsa sat on the bed and Anna sat on her knees. The blonde put a hand on her sister thighs and the other one on her waist, while Anna circled her neck. She could feel her sister gazing at her intensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. You're just so gorgeous. I want to kiss you."

"Well, that's something I can help with." she answered with a smile. Anna leaned against her and they kissed softly, lovingly. They parted after a while, and both sisters smiled.

"I brought you some things."

"Really? What?"

Elsa briefly let one of her hands slip away from her sister's body to present the bag and Anna started opening it.

"Yay… chocolate!" She said as she took a whole pile of slabs out of the bag. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Elsa kissed her again and started stroking her thigh with her thumb.

"And a pillow! I really needed that."

"Yeah… won't be as good as myself, of course. But I guess it will be better than what you have here."

"Don't get cocky sis!"

"There's also some books, and some photos of us. I thought you could put them on the wall or something."

"Sure! That's a great idea!"

"There's also a.. um… photo of me. That you can't show to anyone else." She started blushing and Anna smirked.

"Really? You printed me a naughty pic? I need to see that right now!"

"Nope! Once I'm outside." She laughed as Anna tried to find it and pinned her to the bed.

"Humpf, not fair, you're too big for me."

Elsa was on top of her sister on the bed and she kissed her again. She had missed those lips so much.

"Let's cuddle" said the redhead, and they tried to find a comfortable place on the bed. Elsa ended lying on the back and Anna lay half on top of her.

They enjoyed each other's proximity and started catching up on everything. It was getting pretty late already and Elsa couldn't help but count the hours they had left.

"I don't want to sleep" said Anna. "If we do we'll just waste our time together… I missed you so much..."

"Yes… I want to enjoy this as much as I can, but we can't do anything to stop time. It will eventually come to an end, no matter how much we want it to never stop."

"Yeah…"

"But I hadn't planned on sleeping at all anyway." said the blonde as she started fondling her sister's legs.

"Oh. Naughty sis. Not at all?"

"Not at all." Elsa kissed her again, more passionately this time, and their tongues met while her hand was leaving Anna's legs to rub her crotch through her jeans.

"Get… get me out of these."

"As you wish princess." She moved away a bit and started unbuttoning her sister's jeans. Then, Anna lifted her hips and she took them off, revealing exquisite slim legs and red lacy panties.

"It seems you prepared for this." Elsa said with a smirk and Anna winked at her. She herself had also chosen to put on some sexy underwear today. She left Anna's legs as they were and used both her hands to play with her sister's small breasts through the fabric of her top.

"Damn, you're such a tease sis!"

Elsa pinched her nipples slightly and started kissing her neck. Anna's small moans of pleasure were turning her on incredibly fast and she could feel wetness forming on her own underwear. She took off her sister's top and realized she had lost her own tank top somehow, in the throes of their passion.

She put some distance between them to appreciate Anna's beauty, clad in nothing but her panties, small nipples hard and pointed, and she realized that there was simply nothing that could drive her away from her sister. Her little sister took advantage of the time she had to launch herself at her and suck on her nipples.

Elsa couldn't stop a moan from escaping her throat and Anna put her finger on her lips. "Shhh. We can't make too much noise, ok?"

The blonde nodded, but she knew that it was going to be hard as Anna kept sucking and fondling her breasts.

"Let… let me take care of you pumpkin." She pushed her sister a little and pinned her back on the bed. Her mouth went to Anna's hard nipples while her hand traveled down and slipped inside her panties. Elsa marveled at how wet her sister was and started rubbing her clit slowly.

"Sis… sis… oh sis..."

Elsa was extremely excited and started rubbing her crotch against her sister leg, not even caring that she was still wearing her jeans.

She took Anna's nipple out of her mouth. "Damn Anna… you're so sexy. I…"

"Just… just fuck me sis. Fuck me good."

Elsa slipped two fingers inside her sister's wet cunt and slid them in and out while she rubbed her sister's clit with her thumb. She didn't stop rubbing herself against her sister's leg, and she knew she was getting close to an orgasm herself. The cute moans from her sister were maddening, and she bit the pillow to muffle her own moans.

Anna arched her back and came around her fingers and between her moans and the feeling of her sister's orgasm, Elsa came too. They gazed at each other as they rode their orgasms, and Elsa felt lost in her sister's splendid eyes.

The blonde collapsed on her little sister, and they stayed quiet for a while.

"Well, phone sex was good. But really, it was nothing compared to this." Anna finally said.

"Yeah..." Elsa was still out of breath.

"Let me get you out of your jeans."

The blonde nodded and let her sister did as she wished. Her jeans were soon on the floor, and her underwear followed.

"My, my, you're so wet down there sis."

"Y...yeah..."

"Let me eat you out now. I really missed that too." Her sister's face disappeared between her thighs and Elsa clenched the sheets in her fists as she felt Anna's tongue lick her up and down. They were in for a long, exquisite night.

* * *

When Anna woke up, she realized that she was on her sister's chest, and Elsa was gently playing with her hair.

"Pumpkin. Wake up. I have to go."

"Anna felt incredibly tired, but she opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep…?" She had sworn that she wouldn't let sleep take her away from her sister, but it seemed as if she had failed.

"Don't you remember?"

Anna just remembered having amazing sex with Elsa. _How many times did I make her come? Five? Six?_

"You fainted. I was really worried. But then you came back to your senses and we decided we'd better sleep for a little bit."

"Oh. Yeah." It came back to her now. _Damn, that was really intense._ "What time is it?"

"Six and a half. I gotta go."

"I know…" she hugged her sister tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." She kissed her on the head.

"Why can't we be together like before… I hate our parents so much..." A deep feeling of sorrow was quickly taking over her joy.

"I… I know…"

"I have to live here… alone… and for what? We'll be together anyway..."

"Yes, we will. So hang tight ok? I'll never abandon you. Just a few months, and then we'll be together forever. We can do that, right?"

"Yeah..." Anna wiped her tears with her hand. "Sorry sis. I should be stronger."

"It's ok sweetheart. I know it's hard for you here. I… I'll come back next week, right?"

"I'd love that. Even without the amazing sex. I just… I just want to be with my sister, like we always have."

"Of course." Elsa kissed her again and held her against her. "I can stay a few minutes."

Anna wanted those minutes to last as long as possible, but there was nothing she could do about that, and they were over in the blink of an eye.

"See you soon, Anna." They kissed, and Elsa left through the window.

Anna hugged the pillow tightly, realizing that it had her sister's scent, and she started sobbing. It was unfair, and she would never forgive her parents for what they were putting them through.

Her alarm-clock rang a few minutes later and she got up. She wiped her tears again, and tried to shake herself off. She opened the door when she heard knocking, and saw Aurora outside.

"Hey A... ! Damn, you don't look so good. What is it?"

She walked inside and closed the door. "It reeks of sex in here… did you see your boyfriend? Fuck, don't tell me the son of a bitch broke up with you after that?!"

"No...no… I just miss her so much already… I don't want to be locked in here..."

"Oh… uh…"

Anna started sobbing again and Aurora hugged her. "It's ok, it's almost summer break, right? You'll be out of this place soon."

Anna decided to go with the same lie she had told the monitor. It was the closest thing to reality she could say. "My parents won't let me see her. They can't stand the idea that I have a girlfriend."

"That's… that's really unfair, and stupid. Don't worry, it will get better, ok?"

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." She sniffed and tried to calm herself again. "It's just… it's just hard. She's just left ten minutes ago."

"Ok. And I'm gonna let it slide for now, but don't worry, I'll be sure to hammer you with questions about that later on!"

Anna smiled. "Thanks for your support. I'm glad you're here."

"No problem. So… how many times?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you come?"

"I… I don't know. I fainted."

"Damn! Fuck! I need to find someone! Couldn't you just lie and tell me you only came once and that it was just ok?" Aurora whined, and Anna giggled. She was feeling better already. _Eleven months to go. We can do it._


	75. A long wait

When Anna woke up, the first thing that came to her mind, as always, was to count the days until her birthday. It was June 30th, and she had three hundred and two days to wait. The problem was that usually, right after this count down, she also counted the days until Elsa would come to see her again. Her sister had made a habit of sneaking into the dorm once a week, and they spent the evening and the night together. Her sister had even started bringing the latest episodes of their favorite shows on a hard drive so that they could watch them together. It allowed them to spend some time together, and knowing that she would end up in her sister's embrace soon helped Anna deal with everything else during her week. It also almost always ended up with more intimate moments, and they both knew that they wouldn't get much sleep during those nights. Their goodbyes were always hard though, and Anna usually ended up crying once Elsa was gone from her room.

Except this time, she didn't know when she would see her beloved sister again, for it was her last day of school, meaning that the dorm would close the next day, and it really frightened her. In the best-case scenario, they would see each other in September, once school had started again. If her favorite monitor was still there, and if he was still willing to let Elsa in. She didn't dare to imagine the other scenarios, because knowing that she wasn't going to see Elsa for two months, at the very least, was frightening enough. And they wouldn't even be able to talk as much on the phone, because her parents would most likely be watching her closely.

She grabbed her bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. She met Aurora as she left the bathroom, and they stayed together for breakfast. Her friend had asked her so many questions about her sexuality and her girlfriend that Anna was worried she would get mixed up in her own lies. She had tried to say as many true things as she could to make it easier, and Aurora practically knew everything. Except that her girlfriend was actually Elsa.

"I can't believe I still haven't met your girlfriend. You see her once a week, and you've never introduced her."

"Sorry. No time to waste when she's here!"

"Hmm… is she ugly or something? Like you're so ashamed of her that you don't want anyone to see her? Please, tell me she's ugly! It will make me feel less jealous!"

Anna chuckled. "Nope, sorry, she's super hot."

"Hmpf, I'm gonna chose not to believe you on that. You could at least show me a picture. Or a drawing! You draw your sister all the time, I'm sure you have plenty of drawings of your girlfriend hidden somewhere."

Anna tried not to look as embarrassed as she was. "I told you, she doesn't want to be outed."

"Damn… Anyway, let's talk about something else. How excited are you about the holidays?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know… two months is such a long time..."

"Are you kidding? It will be over so quickly. I'll miss our art classes though. Are you going somewhere, with your family maybe?"

"Nope. I'll try to work and earn some money instead." She still hadn't seen her parents since the day her father had driven her here, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing them again. They had tried calling her at the dorm multiple times, and had asked her if she wanted them to drive her back to Arendelle for a weekend, but she had always kept their conversations short and had never agreed to leaving Corona. It seemed as if they hadn't taken her threats and promises seriously, but Anna was set on ignoring them.

"Ok. That may be a good idea. What about your sister?"

"She's staying here."

"Hmm… maybe I'll find her at the beach… who knows? I could have another shot at this."

Anna knew that there was no chance Elsa would fall for anyone else, and she completely trusted her sister. But still, she didn't like knowing that someone else was into her.

"Don't count on it."

"Killjoy! Come on, let's go to class."

The last day of school was light and they mostly hung out and played games. She said goodbye to Kristoff, because she wasn't going to see him for two months either and they parted ways after she made him promise to keep an eye out for her sister, and she packed all of her things in the evening.

Her father came the next morning to pick her up, and she stubbornly didn't hug him back when he took her into his arms.

They were both in the car, driving to Arendelle, when he spoke up.

"Are you still mad at us Anna?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "You really are stubborn. Don't you think it's time to move on? I'm sorry, for what it's worth. But you have to admit that it was a difficult situation for us."

"I can understand it was hard for you to learn about it. But I won't forgive you for taking me away from my sister. Ever."

"What choice did we have?"

"I don't know. You could have tried to understand? And accept it."

"That's... don't be stupid, that's not possible."

 _Well then, it's not possible for me to get along with you.._

He sighed. "Anna… it pains me to see you so defiant and shut off. I want us to be a normal family again."

"How could we be a family again if you forbid your daughters to even talk to each other?"

"I… I just hope we'll be able to safely be all together in the same room soon."

"What are you afraid of? That I'll strip her naked and make out with her in front of you? Don't worry, it was perfectly fine for us to do that in secret."

"Anna…" she could see that he was getting angry but he calmed himself. "How are the therapy sessions going on?"

The worst part of it all was that she had to imply that things with Elsa were over. "Good. I… I understand it wasn't real love." It hurt her to say such words, but she knew it was for a good reason. "And that it shouldn't have happened."

"Good. Great, actually! Elsa told us something similar. Apparently she's really happy about these sessions. She said it was a relief to know that she wasn't sick and that things could get back to normal."

"How is she?" Anna asked, faking curiosity.

"She's doing great! I forgot you had no news of her, I should have told you earlier."

 _Oh dad, if only you knew the truth._ She knew it would be hard for Elsa to stand against them when the time would come, but Anna knew she would savor it.

"Do you think… I could get my phone back and call her? It will be awkward, but I want to talk with her. I mean… if you want us to be a family again, I'll have to talk with her some time right?"

"Yes, yes you're right. I think we can do that."

"Good."

* * *

Anna had got her phone back, and she could call Elsa when she wanted. Her parents were working during the day, which left them enough time to talk. Being back in Arendelle also meant she had access to the Internet, and they took advantage of it to see each other via Skype. She didn't call her sister in the evenings though, and settled for sending some texts. Elsa was working in evenings anyway, and she apparently made decent money. Anna hoped that they would have enough to live on their own when she would finally turn eighteen, and she was glad that Elsa planned to work a full year in advance for this.

She was feeling a bit guilty letting her sister do all the work, and spent the first week of July searching for a job, but she hadn't expected it to be so hard. She wasn't an adult yet, and she realized that it wasn't easy to convince people that she could pull her weight. After several unsuccessful interviews, she ended up taking a job in a plantation as a seasonal worker. She spent her days picking fruits and vegetables, and her back was killing her. The work was hard, but at least she took some comfort in thinking about how it would allow her to live with her sister soon.

Her parents congratulated her on her efforts, not knowing why she was really doing it, and she worked for the entire summer. She knew that she would spend her days brooding if she stayed at home anyway, and she figured she might as well do something useful. This way, she was too dazed by labor during the day, and too tired to think in the evening. She had met with Rapunzel and Flynn twice during summer, and had really enjoyed it. It felt good to know that Elsa's friends were her friends now, and it had been great to talk about her sister and their relationship.

Overall, she was glad when school started again. She had missed Kristoff and Aurora, and working hard for two months had showed her that school wasn't that bad after all. But what she craved for the most, obviously, was to see Elsa again, and she was overjoyed when Steeve told her they could continue with their secret meetings. Anna knew that she would never forget the first night they finally saw each other again. They had been separated for way too long, and their reunion had been one of the best moments of her life.

The next months were more comfortable, as their parents went easier on them, thinking things were getting back to normal. Anna got Internet in her room again, and she almost always left her webcam on for Elsa. It was as if they were living together, and they even started again doing her homework together. The daily countdown was getting smaller and smaller, and Anna could see herself living with her sister soon.

* * *

Elsa was glad she was working at the restaurant on most evenings, because it allowed her to not spend so much time in her lonely flat. Everything went fine concerning her studies, and she had friends around her to support her, but it was getting really hard to live without her sister. Summer had been a nightmare that she had thought would never end, and she now spent all her days longing for the night she would be able to sneak into Anna's dorm. Skype helped a bit, as she could see her sister and talk to her everyday, but it wasn't enough and she was craving more, way more.

Her laptop was on her desk with the skype conversation with Anna on. They had just finished with her sister's homework, and Elsa had to go to work soon. She had also formed the habit of letting the webcam on, and it felt like she had a window open on Anna's room.

"Well, I gotta go soon."

"Sure!"

She went to her closet and searched for her uniform. It was a simple black skirt with a white blouse. She took off her sweater and she heard her sister shout "Move the camera, sis. I need to see all of that!"

Elsa looked at her reproachfully, but Anna answered with a combination of her best puppy face and pout. "Please sis… for your lonely little sister..."

The blonde laughed, but did as she was told before going back to the closet. Knowing that she was being watched by a naughty redhead, she took off her jeans extremely seductively and very slowly, making sure Anna would have the best view of her legs and underwear.

"Damn you're hot."

Elsa smiled and her cheeks reddened a little, but she continued, taking off her shirt. She unclasped her bra, with her back still facing the camera, and threw it on her bed. Then she turned around and noticed that her sister was quite flustered.

"Sis..." she moaned and Elsa got a bit puzzled.

"Anna…?"

"Don't stop..."

They had used the camera to this effect during the last few weeks and they had soon realized that it was better than phone sex. But Elsa really didn't have time for that right now.

"I have to go to work Anna!"

"I know… just… continue… I'm close already..."

Elsa was getting increasingly turned on, especially when she heard her sister's cute moans, but she took another bra and put in on. Then, she buttoned her blouse.

"Don't… don't put your skirt on yet…"

Elsa walked to her computer in her underwear and blouse, and watched her sweet sister's face as she fingered herself.

"Damn hurry up or I'm going to need new panties." She lifted her blouse, hoping it would help her sister to come sooner, and tried not to focus on Anna's moans.

"Take your blouse off again..."

"What?!"

"Please… the bra too."

Elsa sighed and undressed again, but then her phone rang. _Dad. Fuck. I'm so going to be late._ Her parents called her regularly to have news, and she always had some trouble playing nice with them while she knew what was going to happen on Anna's birthday.

She muted the sound of her laptop and tried not to glance at Anna as she answered the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Elsa. Hope I'm not bothering you?"

"It's ok, but we have to make it short. I'm leaving for work in five minutes max." She sat at the desk but noticed her sister was telling her to stand up. Elsa grabbed the laptop and took a seductive pose on the bed instead, showing off her assets. Anna seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Ok. I just wanted to ask you if you planned on coming back for Christmas."

"Oh. Uh… I'd love to. But does that mean… what about Anna?"

"Well… we can't really spend Christmas without our two daughters, right? I think it's a good time for us to be all together again."

"That's a great idea. Maybe I could come back for the whole break?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa wanted to scream in joy. Two full weeks with Anna. With their parents, but still.

"I mean… it is over, right? The… feelings you had?"

Elsa glanced at the laptop and noticed that Anna had undressed and changed of position. She was sitting on her bed in her panties, legs spread wide open, and she was fingering herself vigorously in front of the camera. Elsa gulped.

"Elsa?"

"Yes! Yes, it's over. I think we can go back to just being sisters." She could see the outline of Anna's fingers inside her panties as she played with herself and it was driving her nuts.

"That's so great to hear. I'm so relieved."

"Yeah." The sound was off but she could see Anna's legs shaking and there was no doubt, judging by her face, that she was having an orgasm right now. "Me too."

"Ok, I'm not going to bother you any longer. Can you tell the news to Anna? I'm sure she'll be happy too."

"I'm sure she will. Bye dad."

"Bye! And have a nice evening at work."

"Thanks. See you."

She hung up and turned the volume of her laptop up. Anna was still moaning and she just loved that sound.

"Anna..."

"Y.. yeah sis…?"

"Did you hear what I was saying on the phone?"

"Not… not really..."

"We're gonna spend Christmas together in Arendelle!"

"Really? That's… that's great" She was still having after effects of her orgasm and Elsa laughed.

"Yep. I really have to go to work though. See you tomorrow!"

"See you sis... Love… love you."

Elsa took a last look at her naked sister, still quivering and panting, and she decided that she did have to change her underwear before going to work.


	76. Calm before the Storm

It seemed as if their parents really believed that they had been "cured" of their love, because she was supposed to drive Anna back to Arendelle for Christmas break. Elsa still couldn't believe that she would spend two weeks with her sister. _Funny how a year ago, I would have found this so natural._ She woke up early and thought about what she could wear that Anna would like. It was mid-December, so she couldn't wear something too light. She knew how much her sister loved her bosom, but she couldn't really wear a deep neckline. _I also need to put on some nice underwear. You never know when Anna can be in the mood..._ She had to admit that her little sister could be quite naughty sometimes.

She wondered for a while and finally decided to wear a knee-length skirt with black stockings to fight the cold and be sexy at the same time, and she added a gray sweater that hugged her curves, a blue scarf, a leather jacket, and black boots with decent heels and finally left her flat.

She drove to Anna's school and was surprised to see her sister already outside, waiting for her. Anna was so cute with her wooly hat and her big jumper that Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Anna ran to her and opened the passenger door with a big smile.

"Hi sis!" Elsa didn't have the time to answer before the redhead jumped on her and gave her an affectionate but eager kiss.

When their lips parted, Elsa could see her sister checking her out.

"Damn."

Elsa chuckled. "Like it? I wanted to wear something you'd like."

"I do like it. Very much." She got closer and whispered in her ear. "But I would also love to get you out of it."

Elsa felt all flustered and wondered how Anna could turn her on so easily.

"What do you say we stop by the flat before we go? I'm sure you're dying to see it again."

"Yeah! Totally!" Anna sat on her seat and Elsa continued waiting... "What?"

"Seat-belt."

"Oh. You'll never change, huh?"

"Not about you." She ruffled her sister's hair and Anna smiled happily as she put on her seat-belt. "Ok sis, all safe now! Let's go!"

The blonde started the car and drove them back home.

"It feels so good to take this route with you Anna."

"Yeah... we'll get back to our routine soon. Only five months to go." She was going to say something else, but suddenly stopped. "Sis... are those stockings?"

Elsa briefly looked down to follow Anna's eyes and noticed that her skirt had risen up quite a bit and the top of her stockings were visible. "Yeah. I... I thought you'd prefer them over thighs." She could feel heat rising up to her cheeks.

"Did you want me to fuck you while you drive? Because that's what it looks like."

Elsa shivered at the words. "That wouldn't be safe."

"Yeah. Just like being so overly sexy right next to me!"

They laughed and finally arrived at their building. They were alone in the elevator and Elsa took advantage of it to cup her sister's ass. Anna turned around and winked at her, but didn't say anything.

When they finally got home, Anna walked around the flat, observing everything.

"I miss this place so much, you wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah... it's not the same without you. It's so lonely here." Anna turned around and took her sister's hand between her own.

"Not for long."

"Yeah. That's what I keep telling myself. But it's hard. It's getting really difficult without you..." she could hear her voice breaking. "I miss you."

"Awww, sis..." Anna hugged her close and she took comfort in it. The heels of her boots only increased the difference of height between them, and Elsa stroked Anna's hair gently against her chest. "Stay strong, ok? I'll be here with you in no time" added the redhead.

"Yes." She rubbed her sister's back a few times and then let her go, but Anna took her hand and led her through the flat.

They went into the bedroom that was originally meant for Anna and the younger sister chuckled. "That's the only room where nothing changed."

"Well... we never really used this room anyway."

"Yep." She then lead her to their room and Anna sighed. "So many good memories here."

"Indeed. Well... should we go then? Our parents are waiting for us in Arendelle."

"Hmm... first... " she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, "I really need to make love with you in our bed. You know, for old times' sake..." She put her hand on Elsa's leg as she said so and raised it up under Elsa's skirt, playing with the top of her sister's stockings.

"If... if you really want to reminisce we'd have to do it in the shower too... and on the kitchen table... and on the couch..."

"That sounds like a great plan, sis."

* * *

Anna's great mood worsened a little when they arrived at their parents' place. She was really happy to be able to spend her break with her sister, but knowing she would have to endure their parents' presence too was very unpleasant. They had taken their time this morning, and they were now a bit late for lunch, but she figured that they would have to deal with it.

Elsa parked in the driveway and they went out, and Anna struggled not to hold her sister's hand as they walked toward the door. She knew that they had to lay low, but after so much time of being deprived of Elsa, it was hard not to make the most of their reunion.

Anna rang the front-door and her father soon opened up. He smiled when he saw them and hugged them both.

"Hello you two! I'm so happy to have you both here."

 _Maybe it would have happened sooner if you hadn't separated us._

She kept quiet, but Elsa spoke up. "Yeah, it's good to be back too."

Their mother arrived too and greeted them.

"You haven't been here for so long Elsa. Come in."

They went inside and noticed that the table was already made and dinner was ready.

"Sorry, we're a bit late." apologized Elsa. "I woke up later than I thought."

"It's ok. But I told you it was a bad thing to work on top of your studies. You'll get tired, and you know that money isn't an issue. Don't we give you enough for a living? We could give you more if you need it."

"No, it's..." started Elsa, but Anna quickly interrupted her. "Well, it was a bit short sometimes." If their parents were willing to give them more, Anna wasn't going to say no, especially if it could help once they were on their own.

"You should have told us sooner, instead of searching for a job! We'll talk about that later."

Elsa glared at her sister, but Anna just shrugged and winked at her.

They sat at the table and the dreaded question was finally asked.

"So... everything is good between you two?"

Anna noticed Elsa was a bit embarrassed and she knew how bad of a liar her sister was, so she decided to speak up and tell their parents everything that they wanted to hear.

"Yes. It's over. The shrink really helped a lot. I'm sure we'll be able to move past it."

"Great!" said their father. "You can't imagine how relieved I am. I told you things would go back to normal Elsa, didn't I?"

Elsa only nodded and Anna could see that she was concerned by their lies. She squeezed her sister's thigh lightly under the table to show her support and hoped that the situation wouldn't bring her sister down too much.

"Well, I'm sure we'll spend two wonderful weeks, girls. I've planned so many things for us to do!"

* * *

It was nice to spend the winter holidays with her whole family, but something heavy in her heart stopped Elsa from really enjoying it. She was glad that they could all be united and spend time together, but she knew that it was most likely the last time they could ever do it. Moreover, she felt bad lying to her father so much, and it hurt her to see him so happy knowing he had gotten his two daughters back.

The two sisters were extremely careful to hide their feelings, even when their parents left the house. They did steal a few kisses now and then, but only when they were absolutely certain that there was no risk they would be discovered, and they never went any farther than kisses. They both understood how dangerous it was, and they didn't want to screw things up.

Still, even if they had to hide it, it was amazing to be so close to Anna for so long, and it really boosted her morale. She had been feeling quite down for a while, and being allowed to live with Anna helped a lot.

It was during the second week that Elsa got an idea. Neither of them really knew what to do for New Year's Eve, as Rapunzel didn't have her parents' house free this year, and Elsa figured out a way to get Anna back in their flat for a few days.

She approached her father one evening during the second week, after Christmas.

"Hey dad."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… I planned on celebrating New Year's Eve in Corona with Rapunzel and a few friends."

"Yes?"

"So… do you think Anna could come too? She hasn't got anything planned, and, well, most of my friends are her friends too."

"Hmm… I don't see why she couldn't."

"Yeah. I just wanted to be sure. You know… with everything."

"It's been pretty clear this last week that you're… cured, if I can say it like that. So there's no problem." he answered with a smile and Elsa felt bad once again.

"Thanks. I'll tell Anna."

Anna was overjoyed, of course, because it meant that they could spend three days and three nights together without having to hide anything.

They left on the 30th, claiming that they needed a day to prepare everything, but she hadn't expected the goodbyes to be so hard.

She hug her mother first, and then hugged her father.

"Goodbye, Elsa. It was really nice to see you back here."

"Yes… I… I really liked it." Knowing what she knew would come, it felt like a farewell and Elsa struggled not to let her tears roll on her cheeks. It could well be the last time she was in this place where she had spent all her childhood and youth.

He tightened the hug. "I really hoped it would get better, and I'm so happy we got through it. I love you Elsa, and I love Anna too."

It was too much and Elsa started sobbing. Her father parted a little and looked at her, puzzled.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

"Y… yes. It's just…" she tried to find a lie quickly. "I really missed this place, after all this time. It feels weird to leave again."

He seemed to buy it and smiled at her. "Well, you can come back here with Anna now. So don't cry."

"Yes. Goodbye dad." _I hope you'll understand someday_.

"Bye! And bye Anna!"

She turned around and noticed that Anna was looking at her with sorrow and concern in her eyes.

They got into her the car, and Anna took her right hand in hers. Elsa waved at her parents as they left, and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she drove.

"I'm sorry sis… I… I didn't know this would affect you so much."

She wiped her tears quickly. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. Do you… do you want us to find another way? I… I could stay at the dorm. We can pretend we're not together, and you 'll still be able to sneak inside my room from time to time..."

Elsa wanted to tell her no, but the lump in her throat prevented her to speak.

"Fuck Elsa… I... I'll even let you go if you want… I never tried to put myself in your shoes…" she started crying too and Elsa stopped the car. "I always thought about myself and figured it was what was good for you too. I'm so selfish. I'm so sorry… I should have asked you what you wanted. I shouldn't have always pushed so hard and decided everything."

Elsa held her sister's head in her hands and kissed her softly. Then, she wiped her sister's tears and cleared her throat. "I love you, Anna, and there's no way I'm letting anyone stand between us. It will be hard for me, and it will hurt, but we're doing it." She kissed her again. "And you were right to be selfish. Because none of that would have ever happened if not for you. And our relationship is the best thing in my life. You're the best thing in my life."

Anna looked at her with her big wet eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elsa thought about it for a few seconds, but it was clear in her mind what she had to answer. She would miss her parents. She would hurt them and it would hurt her in return. But there was no way she would let Anna slip away from her. This time she would be selfish too and think about her own happiness.

"I am."


	77. The end of a long year

Elsa woke up with a familiar tiny body snuggled against her, and red hair in her face. And the best part was that she didn't have to sneak out quickly, fearing to get caught by Anna's classmates or even worse, an adult working at her sister's dorm. Instead she squeezed her sister against her and breathed in. She smelled good, and Elsa wanted to spend the day like this. Or maybe the two days they had left ahead of them.

She waited for her sister to wake up and enjoyed her presence in the meantime. It felt awesome, and her heart was full of love and warmth. Anna's face was peaceful, and she was breathing calmly. Elsa stroked the smooth skin of her arms and realized how lucky she was to have her little sister.

The younger girl opened her eyes a few minutes later, and stretched against her.

"Morning sis."

"Hi sweetie."

Anna leaned into her sister and Elsa caught her sister's lips with her own.

"Slept well?"

"Yeah... the best night in a while. Since my last birthday, actually."

Elsa nodded. "I agree. No place like home, huh?"

Anna smiled. "Home is wherever you are."

Elsa laughed. "That was cheesy. Isn't it from a song?"

"Yeah." Anna pouted. "Can't believe you said I was cheesy."

"You're cute though." She cupped her sister face inbetween her hands and kissed her again.

"So... what do we really do today? And tonight, more precisely."

"Hmm..." Elsa had thought about it a little. "We could bring everyone here and celebrate together?"

"Yeah... who?"

"Rapz, Flynn, Kris, Shang and the two of us. Maybe some other friends of yours if you want?"

"Umm... I could ask Aurora, but she doesn't know about us, and I'd prefer if we could act freely. Also, she'd spend the entire night trying to get into your pants."

Elsa chuckled. "She's still into me?" She had to admit the girl was stubborn.

"Yep."

"So... just the six of us? I'll call Rapz."

"Sure. I'll tell Kris. I hope he had nothing else planned. But right now, I want to stay in bed for a while."

Elsa was more than ok with that, and she brought the covers back over them. They had to make the most of the few days they had ahead of them.

* * *

Kristoff was there first, of course, and Anna was glad to see him outside of school. They were still in the same class this year, but not seeing each other outside of it had put a little distance between them. Not to mention that she had got closer to Aurora too.

The three of them went shopping together, and Kris' boyfriend joined them there. They were searching for the right snacks when he arrived, a smile on his face.

"Hey Anna! Long time no see!" He hugged her and effortlessly lifted her up in his big arms.

"Damn you're suffocating me." He put her back on the floor, laughing, and she looked at him.

"Did you get even stronger and broader since last time?"

"Well, the gym is one of the few place where I can see Kris. So we spend a lot of time there."

"Still hasn't come out, huh?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Hey, you know I'm right there?" said the tall guy in question. Anna didn't really understand why Kristoff was so hesitant about telling his parents, after all this time. He was gay, what was the big deal? It was not like he was fucking his sister. Then again, Anna had a biased view of the situation.

Rapunzel and Flynn joined them later on, and they all settled in the living room with some music on. She hadn't seen them in a while too, but she was relieved to see that nothing had really changed since she had been forced to go away. The two were still always teasing each other, and Rapunzel was still the best supporter of her relationship with Elsa.

The redhead just hoped they hadn't grown used to spending Friday nights without her in the group, but Flynn quickly reassured her otherwise.

"It's really nice to have see you here Anna. It wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks." She was a bit surprised that it came from Flynn, as he was the one she was the least close to, but it meant all the more to her.

"I mean, no one seems to be able to piss off Rapz like you while playing board games." He added quickly, and his fiancée hit him on the shoulder. Seeing that familiar gesture made Anna smile. Things were back in order. _Well, it's just a taste of what's to come. Still four months to go._

They spent quite some time catching up, and then celebrated properly. They didn't finish till it was late, and Rapz and Flynn left at three in the morning.

But Kris and his boyfriend waited a bit, until Kris decided to ask for what he wanted.

"Uh... I was thinking... could we... huh... sleep here? In mean, you've got a spare bedroom."

Anna didn't think and answered immediately. "You live literally one meter away."

"I know. But, uh..." he was starting to blush and Shang took over. "No way I can sleep in his room at his parent's place."

"Oh. Oh!" She suddenly understood and noticed that her sister was struggling not to laugh at her expense. She would make Elsa pay for this. "Yeah. No problem. Right, sis?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home."

"Well...maybe we should go to bed then." Elsa had been wearing an exquisite blue evening dress and Anna was dying to get her out of it. "Don't worry if you hear any noise. Elsa is definitely a screamer."

She watched her sister as she said it and rejoiced when she saw her sister's cheeks turn red as beets. She hadn't had to wait long for her revenge.

The two guys cleared their throats at the same time. "Uh, ok. Goodnight then."

Anna took her sister's hand and led her to their room. Then, she took the straps of her sister's dress in her fingers and slid them off. The dress fell to the floor and Anna took the time to admire her sublime sister. Then, she unhooked her bra, and led her to the bed.

"Remember two years ago?" asked Elsa as she was taking Anna's dress away too.

"Hmm..."

"You slept naked in my bed."

Anna laughed at the memory. She couldn't believe it had already been two years. "Damn I was really naughty without even knowing it. Did it go through your head that you could take advantage of it?"

"What? No!"

"Liar..." teased Anna. "I'm sure you were dying to fondle your innocent little sister..." she started kissing her sister on the neck. "... all naked next to you..." She got a moan out of Elsa as she squeezed her sister's breasts and bit lightly on a nipple. "... a bit tipsy and so oblivious about her true desires..."

She slowly removed her sister's underwear and whispered in her ear. "Now let's try to be a little quiet. I'm sure you don't want our friends to hear you screaming my name." She disappeared between her sister's thighs and started pleasing her. Anna personally had no problems with Kris and his boyfriend hearing them, and she highly doubted that Elsa could keep quiet with everything she had planned to do to her.

* * *

Months passed, and Anna found herself waking up and finally bringing her countdown to one. One day. One last day and she would be eighteen, which meant she would go back to her sister and they would start their new life together. Elsa had continued visiting her every week for the few last months, but she knew that it was hard for her. Maybe even harder than for herself.

Her excitement and happiness must have been obvious on her face, because Aurora noticed it as soon as she saw her.

"Wow, you look radiant today. What happened?"

Anna didn't try to hide anything and smiled widely. "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow."

"Oh. I always forget that you're a year older than me. Umm...I don't want to be a killjoy, but you do realize that nothing really changes once you're legally an adult?"

"On the contrary my dear Aurora! Everything changes tomorrow!"

"Huh? You're intriguing me."

"Tomorrow my parents lose all power over me. That means I can go the fuck away from this dorm."

"But… but where will you go?" She looked perplexed, and a bit worried.

"Back to my sister's."

"Really? Won't she get into trouble with your parents?"

 _Oh yes she will_. "Yep, but she's going to stand by me."

"That's… really nice of her. And a bit dangerous, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, we've got everything planned. She's worked for a year now and saved some money. And when I go to college I'll find a part time job too."

"I'm always amazed at how close you two are. She's ready to work for a full year, and more, just to let you live at her place?"

Anna realized how strange it sounded, and she knew that Aurora had all the cards in her hands to realize that Elsa was actually the mysterious girlfriend who visited her every week, but at this point she just didn't care anymore if her friend found out. She had other things to think about.

"Remember that she's a lesbian too. She knows our parents won't let her live her life free either."

"Hmm… that makes sense. Still, your parents are so fucked. Homophobic as hell and both their daughters turn out to be queer? That's strong karma at work right there."

Anna laughed at her friend's remark. "Yeah, screw them. If they can't accept us, they have no place in our lives."

"Still, I'm gonna miss you here. Think you could squeeze me in your suitcase when you leave?"

"Sorry, no can do!"

The day was the longest Anna had ever lived, but it still came to an end. She called her sister before going to sleep, and realized with relief that it was the last time she would have to do that.

"Sis! I'm so excited I won't be able to sleep at all tonight."

She heard her sister laugh and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Damn I really miss her._

"I can't believe it's finally over. I'm going to treasure you and never let you go, I swear."

"Awww sis..."

"Couldn't you just come here right now? I'll drive there and pick you up. Who's going to say anything anyway?"

Anna chuckled at her sister's eagerness to get her back. It felt incredibly satisfying. "Come on sis, I'm sure you can wait one last day. Let's do it by the book."

"Hmpf…"

"I hope it will go well… are you ready?"

"Yes. It's going to be hard, but I've prepared myself. I'll stay strong and won't budge."

"Good."

"What about you? You really don't care about shutting out our parents?"

Anna thought for a second. "No. I don't need them in my life if they can't accept and support us."

"But still…"

"I know it's harder for you. But I made a promise and I intend on keeping it. I told them. I warned them, and they didn't listen."

"You really can hold a grudge."

"Yes. And, well… your were always our parents' favorite."

"What? You can't say that Anna… they love both of us."

"Maybe. But you've always been closer to dad than I have. And mom is so proud of her genius daughter."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with you. And I certainly don't blame you. It's just the truth, and I guess it helps me in our current situation."

"I really want to hug you right now."

Anna couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face, even if she knew that Elsa couldn't see it. "We'll share plenty of hugs tomorrow. And all the days to come."

"Yes… good night Anna. I love you."

"I love you too." Anna hung up and hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could think about was everything that she would want to do in the coming days.

They next day, after her last class, Anna grabbed one of the many cardboard boxes she had made and left school with it, but a monitor stopped her as she was leaving.

"Umm… Anna Wynter. You're not supposed to go out today."

She knew she was going to love this moment. "Yep. But I'm doing it anyway."

"You can't. Your parents specifically said not to let you leave."

"I know. But I'm eighteen now, so I don't care about what my parents want or not."

The young man scratched his thin beard, looking puzzled. Anna didn't waste time and got her ID out. "See? I'm an adult now. So I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah… I mean… yeah. But you do know we're still going to phone and tell your parents?"

"Knock yourself out. You can also tell them that I won't ever come back to this dorm while you're at it."

"Watch your tongue, Anna. Being an adult doesn't allow you to be a smart-ass."

Anna smiled. "Yes, sorry. Still, I'm going out! Bye!"

The man shook his head and Anna walked by him. She felt free. Elsa was waiting for her outside, leaning against her car, wearing tight black jeans and a long coat. Her hair was loose and flowing into the wind, just as Anna liked it, and Anna ran over to her. She almost threw her box on the ground when she arrived and hugged her sister tightly. Her sister hugged her back and they looked at each other in silence. They didn't need words right now, and Anna lost herself in her sister's blue pools. It was finally over. They were back together after one long year of suffering.

After some time, Anna didn't know how much, the blonde broke the silence. "Let's go home?"

"Yes."

She entered the car and Elsa started driving. "Shouldn't we get your other things? You don't have that many clothes left at our place."

"We'll take care of that later. Or I'll bring some every day."

"Ok."

Anna didn't want to spoil the mood, but something had been worrying her since this morning. "I was wondering… what if they just throw us out of the flat? They're the ones paying for it after all."

"Yeah, but it's at my name. So if we pay instead, there won't be any problems. And don't worry, Rapz and Flynn said we could crash at their place for a while if we needed to."

"Good. That's a relief." At least they would have somewhere to go to if everything went to hell.

"Oh. I made you a duplicate key." She handed it to her and Anna squeezed it in her fist. Their parents had taken hers away from her exactly one year ago. _You really thought you could separate us, huh?_

Elsa let her open the door with her new key when they arrived at their flat and Anna walked in feeling like she was finally back where she belonged. Then, she turned around and grabbed her sister by the waist. Elsa's smile widened and Anna kissed her softly on the lips. Then again, and again. The kisses were growing more intense when Elsa's phone rang.

"Must be our parents."

Anna parted a little but didn't let go of her sister. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

Elsa felt incredibly nervous as she picked up the phone. She knew that the conversation she was going to have wouldn't be pleasant at all. But she had prepared for this, ever since she had came back from Arendelle in December, and she was confident she could do it. Anna was holding her left hand, and it gave her strength.

She breathed in and out and took the call.

"Elsa? It's dad."

"Hi." She tried to make her voice as cold as she could.

"Do you know where Anna is? She left school without our consent. She didn't even answer our texts this morning to wish her a happy birthday."

"She's with me. At our place."

"Huh… what do you mean, your place?"

"She's coming back to live with me."

"Wh.. what? Why?"

Elsa took a deep breath. It was time to put everything out in the open. Anna squeezed her hand tighter and Elsa looked in her sister's eyes as she spoke."Because we love each other. She's decided she wanted to live with me, and she's an adult now. You can't do anything to stop us."

"What?! Don't be stupid, let me talk to her right now."

"She made you a promise one year ago and she intends to keep it. She doesn't want to talk to you, or mom."

"We're coming right now to sort this out." He sounded more angry than sad, and Elsa was relieved, because that made it easier for her.

"That was short." said Anna.

"They're coming here, hoping to sort things out."

"Well, we knew they would come. We just have to wait for them now."

Elsa nodded. She acted as brave as she could, and she tried to still her shaking fingers. Anna noticed it and took both her hands in her own.

"It's ok sis. You did great. They can't do anything to us now. I'll be here with you."

"I know."

They tried to busy themselves to think about something else, but it was weighing on their minds too much. The doorbell rang and Elsa jumped when she heard it. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it had only been two hours. Even if they had left as soon as the call had ended, they would have needed to drive extremely fast to be here so soon.

The two sisters went to the door and stood behind it in silence. Elsa looked at her sister, and Anna looked back at her. The blonde nodded, and Anna opened the door.

Except it wasn't their parents behind it, but their four friends, smiling at them.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"Well, we had to be here for Anna's return." answered Rapunzel.

"Also… are your parents on their way?" asked Flynn, and both sisters nodded.

"Well, we'll be here to support you then. You know we're with you, right?"

Elsa hugged her best-friend and she saw her sister hug Kris too. "Thanks. This means a lot."

"No problem!"

They went inside and Elsa almost forgot what was coming for them for a while. It felt good knowing that other people stood with them. _We can't be so horrible if our friends think we're doing the good thing, right?_

The doorbell rang again half-an-hour later, and this time Elsa knew that it was their parents.

"Ok" said Rapunzel. "We'll go open the door and then we'll wait in the corridor. Just know that we're here for you ok? And if anything happens, just call and we'll come back inside."

"Thanks."

Rapunzel winked at her and she left with Kris, Flynn and Shang behind her. The two sisters stood up and waited while their friends left. Elsa heard the door open, and her startled father's voice.

"Wh.. Rapunzel? And Flynn? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wynter. We were just here to show our support to Elsa and Anna. They're waiting for you in the living-room."

"What? You knew about this?! And you didn't say anything?!" Her father sounded really furious now.

"Yeah. We knew. We'll be right here in the corridor. To make sure that there's no trouble." said Shang in a slightly threatening way. He was one of the kindest guy Elsa knew, but he was built like a tank, and even if Elsa knew that their parents would never resort to violence, it was nice to know he was there. _Dad did hit Anna last year though…_ She really hoped it would not come to that.

She heard the door close, and figured that their friends had left. Their parents soon entered the room, and Elsa prepared for the worst.

"What is this bullshit?!" screamed her father as he saw them.

"Anna, you're coming back with us to Arendelle right now! We warned you!" added her mother.

"No! I'm staying here. You can't do anything. I'm eighteen and you can't force me to do anything!" answered Anna, and Elsa didn't know what to do.

 _Please, don't! Don't act like last time! Speak up and defend Anna!_ She tried to speak up, but just physically couldn't. Her throat was dry, and she was paralyzed.

"There is no room for discussion. We're bringing you back. And Elsa, we're so disappointed in you!"

"You can't do shit, dad! We don't have to listen to you anymore." Anna was getting angrier and angrier, and Elsa could do nothing but watch the scene.

"And what are you gonna do, huh? With no money, no flat, nothing?!"

"Well, believe it or not, but we have friends who actually support us, unlike you! And we saved quite a bit of money since last year!"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear any of this nonsense. You're coming with us, that's it." Agnarr took Anna's arm in his fist and started pulling her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Elsa, and they all turned toward her, a bit startled.

"Anna is staying here with me. And you're going to let go of her right now." She knew how cold her voice sounded right now, and she didn't stop. "If you can't support us, you're going to have to forget us. Because Anna and I aren't splitting up again. Ever. And now get the fuck out of our place and don't come back until you're ready to accept us as we are."

"Elsa, you can't..." her father started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't tell me what I can't do. I love Anna, and she loves me. That's it. Just go away now."

She looked at her parents and realized by their faces that they had finally understood that Anna and herself were serious and that there was no way they were backing off.

They all stayed silent for a while, and Elsa wondered if they were going to try to take Anna away by force. She wouldn't get an answer to that, though, as their friends came back inside.

"I think you need to go now" said Rapunzel.

Her parents looked at her, but Elsa didn't flinch, even when she saw a myriad of emotions going through her father's eyes. They finally left, without a word, and Elsa sat on the couch, feeling exhausted. Anna joined her and held her hands.

"It's ok now sis. It's done."

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to stay for a while? Or do you want to be left alone?" asked her best-friend.

"It's ok, you can leave. And thanks. Again."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." They all said goodbye and left.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner Anna. I was… I don't know, I was paralyzed."

"It's ok, you were great." She kissed her softly, and Elsa smiled afterward.

"Come closer."

Anna sat on her lap, and the older sister circled her slim waist with her arms.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you sis."

* * *

The next day, Elsa woke up full of hope and happiness. She looked at the young woman sleeping soundly in her arms and considered how lucky she was. She remembered how bad she had felt all those years about the feelings she felt for her sister. How it had changed her life and made her the woman she was now. She completely embraced her love for her sister now.

She could remember so clearly their first kiss in the pool under the moonlight, and the day she had hurt Anna so much that she had ended up confessing her love for her. Then, Anna had said that she loved her too, and Elsa had been so stubborn trying to prevent it from happening. But now she knew that Anna had been right to pursue her so hard.

She played with her sister's hair as she remembered the day she had finally given in, fearing that she had lost her sister to Kris. And then their first time, at their parent's home, for Christmas.

She knew it would be hard at first to live without any news from her parents, but she knew that there was no other way, because she would never give up on her sister. And, as they had once told each other, they needed nobody else in their lives besides each other. Elsa regretted nothing about the last two years, and was ever so grateful for her sister's relentlessness and trust in their love.

She kissed her on the forehead, as she had always done, and Anna moved around in her sleep, about to wake up. They had a long life ahead of them, but Elsa knew that they would spend it together, as sisters, and as partners.


	78. Epilogue

"Sis... oh god... don't stop... please... oh my fucking god sis!"

Elsa looked up to gaze at her cute sister's face as she moaned exquisitely. She would never get tired of this.

"Go to sleep already! Some of us are tired!" shouted Rapunzel. She sounded rather irritated.

"Or let us see! The sound leaves too much to my imagination!". That was from Flynn, and it was soon followed by a "Ouch! That fucking hurt!"

Elsa's cheeks turned red and she stopped licking her sweet sister for a while.

"Don't you dare stop now!"

"We can't... they can hear us..." she whispered as quietly as she could.

"I'll be quiet... come on...sis... you won't leave your poor little sister so needy right?"

 _Damn she knows how to control me all too well._ Elsa spread her sister's intimate lips with her fingers and licked her up. Anna tried hard to stay silent and it made her moans even cuter.

"Sis..." They looked each other in the eye as Elsa kept pleasuring her and Anna put a hand behind her sister's head to push her closer to her.

The blonde smiled as Anna came and continued licking her to make the orgasm last. She only stopped when her sister's legs were tightly wrapped around her head. Then, she moved back up to her sister and kissed her on the forehead. Her little sister was still quivering from pleasure and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Sis... that was so good..."

"Come here sweetie." Anna rested on her chest and clutched her tightly, and Elsa stroked her back gently.

"That was so intense..."

"I noticed." It was a bit silly, but Elsa was proud that she could make her sister come so easily.

"I... I definitely have to thank you properly for that. But I'm too tired right now."

"It's ok." They were both whispering. "I wouldn't want our friends to hear me."

"You're such a prude sis. I'm sure I heard Rapunzel last night."

Elsa blushed again. She had heard her friend too, and it had been really weird. But she wasn't going to put her best-friend through that.

"Next year, we'll sleep somewhere else. Tents don't offer that much privacy."

"Yeah..."

They had all agreed to go on holidays together during the summer, but none of them had much money to spend, so they had decided to go camping with their separate tents. It was just for a week, because both sisters had also decided to work as much as they could before school would start again. They had been back together for three months now, and the monthly allowance from their parents was still entering Elsa's account every month, but they weren't sure how long it would go on like that.

They had got absolutely no news of their parents since the day Elsa had kicked them out of their place in Corona, though, and Elsa liked it that way. It was easier to enjoy their new life and complete happiness without having to live with the guilt of what they had done to their parents.

"Sis... are you thinking about it again?"

"Yeah... sorry."

"You don't regret it, right?"

"Of course not! I love you so much, nothing could come between us."

"Hmm..." Anna smiled playfully. "Tell me why you love me." She let her finger roam Elsa's body as she waited for an answer.

Elsa chuckled but decided to play along. "You're incredibly cute. So cute I could eat you up."

"Well, you kinda did just that five minutes ago."

Elsa laughed again. "Yeah. And you can be funny too." The redhead started playing with the hem of Elsa's nightdress. "And incredibly sexy."

"What else?"

"Hmm... I never get tired of your presence. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. I just love when you sit on my lap."

"Anything else?" Anna kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I could go like this for a long time. One thing though... I love that you're my little sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to protect you, to keep you with me. To never let you go. I feel like we belong together. We're connected. True love, as you said it once."

"Awww... I was being playful and now you're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry."

Somehow it earned her a deep passionate kiss. "Nothing to be sorry for. I love you too. And I love that you're my big sister."

They stayed quiet for a while, but neither of them really wanted to sleep.

"It was awesome coming here, right? No one knows that we're sisters, so we can act as a normal couple."

"Yeah..."

In the first two months, they had been so happy to be back together that nothing had been able to shake their bliss. But then, reality had caught up with them a little, and they had started remembering that dating your sister wasn't so easy in this society. Even if the struggle with their parents had been dealt with, they still couldn't live their relationship out in the open. They knew how fortunate they were to have friends who understood, but she couldn't really forget how Olaf had reacted. Most people wouldn't let them live happily together if they knew the truth.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about that." started Elsa.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and... what would you say about leaving Corona once you graduate from high-school?"

"Hmm... why? What about you?"

"We could go to another city and act as girlfriends. Without anyone knowing we're sisters."

"That would be nice. But what about our friends? And your university?"

"I... I did some research. There's a city not so far from Corona we could move to. It's a little less than an hour away. We drove past it when we went to Arendelle."

"Hmm... you've thought about this quite a bit."

"Yes. There's a university here. There are plenty of classes. Including science and art ones. We could go there together."

"Oh. I'd _love_ that."

"And since it's not that far, our friends could still come see us. And we'd go see them too, whenever we want."

"And so we'd be girlfriends? In the open? On campus? I'll be able to shout to everyone that the blonde bombshell everyone is dreaming of is mine?"

"Yep. Kinda. And I'll be the lucky girlfriend of the super cute redhead freshman girl."

"Damn, why did you tell me so soon? I still have a full year until graduation! It's gonna feel so long!" She laughed as she said so and Elsa kissed her tenderly.

"Not this time! It will fly by with your amazing sister at your side."

"Yeah. You're right. Even if she's getting a bit of a big head lately." She stuck out her tongue, but Elsa leaned closer to catch it with her lips. As she did, so her hand brushed her sister's small bare breasts and the blonde realized that she was feeling really horny. Maybe she could be really quiet if she was extra careful...

* * *

Exactly one year later, the two sisters found themselves in a new city, sitting on a bench in a park. They had spent the entire day looking for flats, and had finally found one that fit their needs. It was relatively similar to the one that they had in Arendelle, because they had decided that a second bedroom could prove useful when their friends would come over. Besides, their parents had never stopped transferring their allowance every month, so they didn't really have to worry too much about money.

Anna knew that Elsa felt a bit guilty about that, but the redhead was perfectly fine with it. _If it can make them feel better about not accepting their daughters as they are, bring in the cash!_

"So, this is it, huh? We can tell everyone around us that we're a couple?" Anna had difficulties believing it. It was going to be so great.

"Yep!"

She looked around them. The park was not crowded, but she wanted to shout out to everyone that she was dating her sister. No. Elsa.

"Damn, I can't call you sis anymore then."

"Yeah... still wanna do this?"

"Of course. I'll call you sis at home. And in bed. I know how much you love that." She winked at her sister and noticed with amusement that Elsa started blushing. "I'm sure I'll find another pet name for when we're with people!"

"So... no regrets? At all? We're doing it?"

"Yes! Finally!"

"Good. Because I wanted to do something else. It might help with the pet name too. Stand up, please."

"Huh?" Anna was a bit puzzled, but she stood up and watched Elsa as she put a knee to the ground. What was she doing?

She took out a small box from her purse and presented it to her. A ring was inside it. It looked just like in romantic movies. Except it couldn't happen, because... well... they were sisters. So what the hell was she doing?

"Anna... will you marry me?"

Anna couldn't believe what was happening. Elsa was proposing to her. Like, genuinely proposing. As if she wanted her to be her wife. _Her wife. Damn that would be so great_.

"A... Anna? You... uh... I guess you can say no if you don't want to."

"What? What?! No! I mean yes! Of course I want it!" Anna was completely lost. _What is happening? What do I do? Fuck I love her so much!_ "I do! I do want to marry you!"

Elsa chuckled and stood up. Then, she hugged her and Anna kissed her tenderly. She couldn't believe what was happening. When the kiss ended, she squealed and jumped like a little girl.

Eventually, Elsa caught her, still laughing, and put the ring on her finger. She presented another one, exactly the same, and Anna put it on her sister's finger as well with a huge smile that matched hers. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Then, she noticed that people had gathered around them and started cheering and congratulating them. It felt so strange and so liberating. _People are happy that we're together. They're not judging._

Tears of joy rolled on her cheeks as she hugged her sister closely. "I'm so happy sis."

"I'm so happy too. I love you."

"I love you too."

People started leaving and they both sat back on the bench. When the shock wore off, Anna tried to understand. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful golden ring on her finger, and she had to check every minute that Elsa had the same one. _This is happening. She proposed to me. This is real, right?_

"So... obviously... I'm afraid I won't be able to marry you officially. In the town hall and everything."

Anna nodded half-mindlessly. She still couldn't believe Elsa wanted to be her wife. _My wife! Fuck! Sis wants to be my wife! Holy fuck!_

"But for me it still means the same things. I want to live with you forever. I won't ever betray you, or do anything that would hurt you. I'll always stand by you. And I want to be able to tell everyone that you're mine. That you're my partner, my wife."

Anna tried to clear her head, because she knew she had to say something. "Sorry, it's so... I'm so happy and... and overwhelmed. I want you to be my wife too. And to be yours."

"And well... we already have the same name."

Anna smiled. That was true. This way nobody would question it. And nobody would find it weird that they had the same surname.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful sister? And wife?" She really had trouble with wrapping her mind around the idea, and she knew that it would take her some time.

"That's what I'm always asking myself."

They kissed again, and then Anna let her head rest on her sister's shoulder. Anna and Elsa Wynter. Not sisters. Wives. That sounded really good.

* * *

It turned out, Elsa had been really well prepared for this, and Rapunzel had known about it for months, of course. The two sisters had gone on their honeymoon trip in August, as Elsa had booked them a hotel for two weeks at a resort island. The two weeks had been so great, but what had come later as been just as good.

She still remembered the first time she had mentioned she was married at the university. It had been on the second day of school. She was sitting with a group of classmates she thought could become her friends, and she had seen Elsa from afar, walking with some other people. She had waved at her and her sister had walked to her with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, I need to introduce you to my wife." she had said, and the faces of her friends had just been priceless. Then, many questions had sprung up and the two partners had answered everything with complete glee. The rumor had spread like wildfire and soon everyone on campus knew that they were married. Nobody had ever questioned it. After all, they were living together, they had the same last name, and it was pretty obvious that they were in love. So who would even think that they were actually sisters?

"We're having a party on Saturday. Wanna come?" asked one of Anna's new friends as they left the building after the end of the day.

"Sorry, it's my wife's birthday on Friday. And we're planning on celebrating on Saturday." She had invited the whole gang, as usual, and she wouldn't miss it for anything. They saw each other often enough, but it was always a pleasure.

"Oh, okay. Another time maybe."

"Sure!" She searched for her sister and found her soon enough, standing outside her car on the parking lot, looking as beautiful as ever. Anna still hadn't passed her driving test, but to be honest, she didn't really want to because she loved to drive with Elsa and it seemed as if it didn't bother her wife to drive her around, Elsa actually seemed to enjoy it.

Anna kissed her sister as she arrived next to her, and Elsa wrapped her in her arms. Anna stood on her tiptoes and started kissing her more passionately, letting their tongues glide over one another. She hadn't planned to at first, but every time she kissed her sister, she just wanted to do it again and again.

Someone whistled and Anna moved back with a giggle. It was easy to forget her surroundings when she was in her sister's arms.

"Come on, you live together! Do you really have to rub your happiness in our faces everyday?" whined a girl in a group of students that was passing by.

"Sorry!" Anna said without meaning it at all. They did have the habit of kissing a lot. Even if people could see them. It just felt so great to be able to do that.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go!"

Elsa went back into her car and Anna sat on the passenger seat.

"So, how is my spouse today?" asked the redhead with a smile. She also had the habit of saying the words spouse and wife every time she could.

"Great. So… uh… anything planned for this weekend?"

"Yep."

"Ugh… come on, give me more than that!"

Anna laughed at her sister's frustration. Elsa couldn't stand surprises for her birthdays. "Ok, I'm giving you some hints. Tomorrow night is all about us two. I bought something I'm sure you will love. Also, don't expect to sleep that much."

"Damn, that brings me back to memories of those nights at your dorm."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, those were really intense."

"Anything else?"

"We're having a party on Saturday. That's all I can say!" She had invited their four best-friends, and also quite a few of their new friends from college.

"Ok, ok."

Anna also had something planned for Sunday, but she still hadn't made the call she had wanted to make for two weeks now. _Tomorrow._

Except she didn't pick up the phone the next day either, and she ended up arguing with herself internally on Saturday. _Ok, no choice. It's now or never._ She looked at her gorgeous sleeping sister for a while, and decided that now was the best time to do it. With the night they had just spent, there was no way Elsa was going to wake up so soon. Still, she very cautiously removed her sister's arm that was circling her waist and tried to get it off her.

Except Elsa only moved in her sleep and tightened her grip. Anna almost laughed at the motion. _Who's the sloth now, huh?_ After a few minutes of struggling, she finally got out without waking her sister and she chuckled as she saw her wife searching for her in her sleep and finally ending up hugging a grabbed her phone and silently left the room. _Ok. This is it._ She dialed the number and waited, a bit nervous.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, dad."

"What? Anna? Oh my god, I'm so happy to hear your voice! Iduna, come over here, quick! It's Anna!" he shouted and the redhead thought that it was starting well enough.

"How are you? I'm so glad you called us, I can't believe it." He sounded genuinely happy.

"It's uh… don't be so enthusiastic..." she kept her voice cold.

"What? Is there a problem. Are you alright? Is it about Elsa? Oh my god did something happen?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. We're both fine. And really happy."

"That's… that's a relief."

"I was calling because uh… I know Elsa misses you a lot. And... I wanted to know if you were ready to come see us?" Personally, she was still angry at them, and she wasn't ready to forgive them. But she knew how hard this was for her sister, even if Elsa tried to hide it well, and there was nothing she wanted more than her sister's happiness. So she was ready to swallow her pride and to break the promise she had made almost three years ago.

"Yes. Yes, of course. We wanted to call you but… we didn't dare."

"Nothing has changed between Elsa and I. Do you understand?"

"Yes." His voice was neutral and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I mean.. we are still..."

"Yes. I understand. You don't have to put words on it."

"But you're still willing to see us?"

"Yes, we both are." Anna had thought that she would need to do more convincing.

"Ok. Then I was thinking you could come at our place on Sunday. For Elsa's birthday."

"We would love that."

"And… I personally don't want to see you, just to be clear. I'm only doing this for Elsa. So don't fuck this up, ok? I don't want things to go bad or anything. It's her birthday and I won't stand for it if you make her feel guilty or sad." She would definitely never forgive them if this encounter didn't go well.

"We understand Anna. We… we just want to be back in your lives. We missed you so much. Both of you. Where… where are you living now?"

"Good. I'll text you the address. You can come at noon."

"Great. We'll be there. Do you want to talk to mom? She's right here with me."

"I'll see her on Sunday. Bye."

"Goodbye Anna. And thanks. Thank you for doing this."

"It's for Elsa." She hung up and shook herself. _That's done. What I wouldn't do for her… well, she deserves everything and more._ She went back to her bed and slipped under her covers. Elsa soon traded the pillow for her sister and Anna smiled as she was crushed against her wife's chest.

* * *

Elsa woke up on Sunday with a headache and feeling exhausted.

"Come on sis, wake up!"

"Ugh…" she groaned and tried to mute her sister's voice with a pillow.

"Hurry up!" said the cheerful redhead as she tugged on the pillow.

"I wanna sleep..." half-groaned the blonde.

"No time for that. You have to get prepared. I have another surprise for you today."

"I don't like surprises." She knew she sounded grumpy, but she really didn't want to wake up.

Anna laughed. "Don't force me to tickle you sis!"

"No.. not the tickles..."

"Hmm… maybe something else then..." she could feel her sister starting to kiss her sensually in the neck.

"Mmm..." she moaned.

Then she went lower and lower, and Elsa had to admit that it was a nice way to wake up. It was getting really nice when Anna suddenly stopped. "Ok now it's time to get up and prepare!"

Elsa couldn't believe Anna was so energetic. They had celebrated her birthday with their friends last night and they had gone to bed at six in the morning. Not to mention that they had barely slept the night before. Anna had worn such a lovely outfit… not that she kept everything on for long.

"We could sleep all day."

"Nope."

"And cuddle."

"Nope."

If her sister refused cuddles, it meant that something was definitely going on. She stood up and eyed her sister suspiciously. "What did you plan?"

"Something you'll love."

She knew she wouldn't get her sister to spill the beans so she did as she was told and got up. They had breakfast, and then took their shower together.

"How should I dress?"

"As you want. Well, nothing too sexy."

"Hmm… ok." Elsa really had no idea what Anna had planned.

"But hurry, you only have half-an-hour left."

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, and Anna asked her to open the door. She came with her, though, and the blonde found it even stranger. Still, she did as she was told, and was shocked to see their parents behind it.

She immediately hugged her dad and he hugged her back.

"Elsa… I'm so happy to see you..."

She started sobbing into his chest and he stroked her back. She was half-aware of her sister and her mom talking next to her. She couldn't believe it. She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears, and then hugged her mother.

It felt so good to see them. Especially because it surely meant that they were fine with their daughters' situation. And most importantly, she knew how much it meant for Anna to organize this. She moved away from her mother and hugged her sister tightly in her arms.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you so much."

"It's ok. Happy birthday. I'm happy you like the surprise."

"I love you." She wanted to kiss her sister, but she struggled not to. Even if their parents were ready to accept their relationship, which she still highly doubted, she was sure that they wouldn't appreciate seeing their daughters kissing.

She finally let her go and looked at her parents. They were crying too, and Anna handed tissues to everyone.

"Let's go to the living-room" she said, and they all followed her.

Elsa sat next to Anna and tried not to be too close to her, but she held her hand, and their parents didn't say anything.

"So, tell us everything. We have so much to catch on." said her father.

They spent the day catching up on everything. Their parents wanted to know how their studies were going, of course, and Elsa asked them about the rest of the family. They ate together and Elsa couldn't help but notice that her sister was mostly quiet. _She's still mad at them_. She could understand it, and it meant so much more to her that Anna had invited them to come anyway.

She noticed during the afternoon that her mother kept glancing at their wedding ring, and she decided to clear the air. She needed to know if they truly accepted their relation anyway.

She hold her hand up and showed off the ring. "We're married now."

"Oh." She couldn't really decipher her parent's emotion. Disbelief? Disgust? Surprise?

"When… how…?" started their father.

"In July. When we moved in here. And well, obviously it's not administratively true. But we mean it. And everyone we know knows that Anna is my wife."

"I… I see." He cleared his throat. "Congratulations then." She noticed how hard it was for him to say that, and her mother just nodded, but it still felt incredibly good to hear it.

She smiled at her sister, who gave her a small smile too and squeezed her hand. "Thank you. It means a lot."

They quickly changed the topic of the conversation though, and ended up talking until late into the night.

"Well, I'm afraid we should go now. We've got some road to cover ahead of us."

"Yes. Of course." Elsa saw them to the door with Anna and waited for them to leave. _Please tell us you want to come back some day._

"So uh..." started her mother "… maybe you could come see us someday in Arendelle? Maybe next weekend?"

Elsa wanted to say yes, but turned toward Anna first. She wasn't going to force her sister into anything.

"Ok, I think we can make it." answered the redhead with a shrug, and Elsa couldn't stop her smile.

"Great! See you next week then!"

They all said goodbye and hugged one more time, and then Elsa grabbed her sister by the waist and lifted her up. "I fucking love you so much!" she said as she carried her to the couch.

Anna giggled. "I know. That went better than I thought."

"It was awesome! Thank you! I know how hard it must have been for you."

"It's ok. You're worth everything."

Elsa kissed her tenderly and lay her on the couch.

"Don't expect me to go see them every week though!"

The blonde laughed. "Don't worry. Once in a while?"

"That sounds ok."

They cuddled on the couch in silence, until Anna spoke up. "My in-laws don't seem to be so horrible after all. They didn't even flinch when you told them about the rings."

Elsa laughed at that, and then kissed her again. The last two years had been great. Really great. But she had never really managed to completely remove the guilt and sorrow from their clash with their parents. Now, everything would be perfect.

"You're the best sister I could have ever hoped for. And the best wife."

"Just like you sis."

* * *

Notes : Well, it's over for good now ! All previous notes have been removed in this proofread version, but I want to thank everyone again for all your reviews and comments. I absolutely loved writing this fic and getting your feedback. Thanks a lot to Striga, who proofread everything!

If you are interested in reading more about these two sisters, you can either read "Only One Year : Alternate Ending" or "Only One Year : Winter Holidays". Careful with the first one, it adds Esmeralda in the whole thing, so only read it if you feel comfortable with it. The second one is pure Elsanna fluff, though, and takes place a few months after the epilogue!


End file.
